The Days of Summer
by Chaosia Guadimus
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like before Memphis left and the crew disbanded? Well, get ready to find out . . .
1. Chapter 1

_Yes I'm doing it again . . . And I will say I am doing this against my will. My cohorts have read this-since its been sitting on my hard drive for the past few days- and twisted my arm to make me post it. and while I was hesitant at first I have to say that I am interested in it . . . . and that is helping with my massive writer's blocks that pop up and smack down my creativity. So just let me know what you think-but I'll probably keep posting regardless. I also want to put it out there that this isn't going to be like the other tow. Yes Chaosia will be here but this is a prelude to the movie. As in before Memphis left. The outlines I have for it take it well into after the movie . . . but who knows. There will be more action in this and I have yet to decide on whether or not to add the romance . . . but again, who knows. I have the attention span of a gnat on crack sometimes so . . . Please, no one kill me . . . And enjoy it._

* * *

**Dog Days of Summer**

Otto watched with somber eyes as Junie helped their goddaughter redecorate the bedroom in the back guest house. He was, for the millionth time, glad that when their son had wanted freedom he had converted the formerly unused space of the ancient carriage house behind their home into the almost 800 sq. ft. apartment with two car garage that Jason had used until he moved to the East Coast for work. He sighed as Junie looked to him, eyes sad and watery before she forced a smile for their new charge.

Ripley was doing well, better than he or Junie could have ever hoped for . . . but they were still worried about the girl.

Otto turned, walking down the steps to go back to the shop. He knew he was reorganizing his entire operation . . . but he needed to do this. His old office space was now being turned back into an apartment for Ripley, which meant he would be moving his offices back into the unused storage loft over the work docks of the garage. Thank God all they had been used for since he moved his offices to the house was storage . . .

Memphis, Santoro and Donnie were there now, moving the rest of the furniture in and the old equipment out. He knew he owed them for this. _**Big.**_ They'd come through in the pinch, helping out when they still hadn't met his new fosterling. Which just proved how close they'd all become since the group had started to trickle in one-by-one. What had started as a few boosts occassionally working together had transformed into a well-oiled crew . . . and was steadily becoming more and more like an extended family. One he was very glad to be a member of right about now . . .

As he went to get in the work truck, he kept getting the feeling he was forgetting something. Something he needed . . . He shook his head and groaned, laying his head on the steering wheel as soon as he shut the door to the truck. Though try as he might, shutting that door didn't shut him from the issues at hand or the pain that watching the two girls- his girls- inside were dealing with. He sighed again, glancing up at the roof of the truck. he knew it'd been so long since he'd asked anything but he was at his wits end here . . .

"God, just let us help her be okay. She's lost everything. Let us give her something."

A knock on the window had his eyes turning towards the glass. There had been far too many close calls with Johnny B's boys and some of the other crews and solo boosts. And while the gangster seemed content to leave the infamous Memphis Raines and his runners alone for now, he knew there was too much greed-not to mention too many fine and expensive ladies- floating around Long Beach for the peace to be permanent. Which kept him on red alert . . . especially with all of this going on . . .

He relaxed, seeing Ripley standing there. Her hair was piled atop her head, platinum and gold curls escaping to frame her face. Her thick black rimmed 'buddy holly' glasses were on her head, helping hold up her bangs. She looked with him with worried sea glass green eyes. The same eyes of her father and her grandmother.

He smiled, shaking himself mentally as he opened the door to let her step closer.

"Yeah, hun?"

She blushed, fidgeting in her huge sweatshirt before producing his truck keys. She grinned bashfully at him, though her eye held the same sarcasm her father's would have in the situation.

"You need these, Uncle Otto."

He chuckled, taking them as he shook his head. He knew he'd been forgetting something . . .

"I might indeed, sweet pea. Thanks. You and Junie gonna come by the shop?"

She smiled, this one friendly and hopeful. And while it was nowhere near as vibrant as it would've been before, he was happy to see it regardless. He would hate for her to lose the joy she'd carried before this shitstorm landed on them . . .

"Yeah, while the paint dries."

She stopped, her expression turning serious as she looked at her feet. Toeing a clump of grass that Kip had managed to scatter even everywhere . . . even here on the stones. He had learned a valuable lesson yesterday: Memphis Raines in any vehicle was only half as fast as his little brother on a powered lawnmower. . . and about ten times less dangerous. he shuddered, trying to bring himself out of the post traumatic shock he'd accquired after almost being run down by Raines's bratty-but-eager sibling . . . He could relive that later.

"I'm sorry about stealing your office, Otto."

He sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"Sweet pea, I needed to move my office back to the shop months ago. Plus . . . me and Junie thought that maybe having your own space might do you some good. You didn't just need some little back bedroom, you know? You're almost eighteen."

She smiled, laughing as she hugged him back. Otto chuckled, rubbing her shoulder as he continued, "Besides, after that tub comes in tomorrow, you're gonna have a better bathroom than I do."

She laughed louder, ribbing him with her elbow.

"Honestly, Uncle Otto. It's a claw foot tub not a whirlpool monster like yours and Junie's!"

She squeezed him again, before telling him goodbye and heading back into the house. He sighed, starting the truck. He'd better go to work and explain the situation . . . and the rules where Ripley was concerned . . . And keep Memphis and Santoro **_out _**of his desk drawers.

* * *

Memphis watched Otto walk into the shop knew off the bat that something was wrong. Very wrong. Otto looked depressed, like the world had swallowed most of his joy and he was clinging at the last strands of what was left.

The infamous Otto Halliwell never seemed down or depressed. Furious, agitated, frustrated or "driven insane by crazy ass boosts", yes. But never this.

He called the shop workers into the paint dock, the boosts present tagging along for the hell of it and curiosity. Sway, who had just arrived a few minutes before bringing with her news that Atley was enroute with Sphinx and Frankie would be there within the hour, stood near Memphis on the back wall. She seemed as interested in what Otto had to say as he was . . . and as worried about his mood.

Santoro and Donnie stayed closer to the door, opting to smoke while Otto looked the assembled lot over. As he opened his mouth to speak, Memphis couldn't shake the feeling that whatever he was about to say was going to change things in major way.

"As most of you know, Junie and I had to attend a funeral earlier this week . . ."

A chorus of murmurs and nods told Otto to keep going.

"Well, to make a long story short . . . an old friend of mine and his wife were killed. As if this isn't bad enough, this leaves me and Junie with a new . . . we're going to be taking on . . ." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before continuing. "We're now the legal guardians of their daughter."

Almost at once, the garage fell silent. And in two heartbeats, it exploded into life and noise. Questions, condolences and concerns were shouted as the workers and boosts absorbed just what Otto's words meant. Another person would be in and out of the shop now . . . meaning a potential way for their very way of life to be exposed.

Otto listened a few minutes, before waving his hands to silence everybody.

"You'll all meet her sometime, I'm sure . . . but I'm asking you to keep it friendly. She's seventeen and she's just lost her whole family. Junie and I, while shocked about all of this, wouldn't have it any other way and we want to make her time with us as happy as we can. So when you meet her . . . just please try to be nice."

Sway stopped, knowing from personal experience how hard it was to lose family. She looked to Memphis, who pulled her against him in a quick hug. He knew just how tough the kid would have it, too.

San piped up from the back as Sphinx and Atley came in, Donnie quietly filling them in on the new addition to the Halliwell family roster.

"What's the kid's name Otto?"

"We call her Ripley . . . and her and Junie will be by later if you want to stick around and meet her. Just don't mention anything about boosts and chop shops. I do not want her finding out about any of our more . . . lucrative and illegal actives. Clear?"

The chorus of "clears" obviously put Otto at ease . . . but Memphis knew that it would only be a matter of time before the kid found out exactly what her godfather did.

The only question was, how would she handle it?

* * *

_okay . . . if you have to kill me just aim for the head. My dad already has dibs on my liver so . . . yeah . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot this with the other update. Because I am like really really stressed out. And my brain is going away as a result . . . _

_

* * *

_

Junie shook her head as Ripley laid out her clothes for the visit to the shop. The girl had decided-in light of the fact she would be meeting the people Otto worked with- that she'd actually try to look halfway decent. Well, as halfway decent as the confirmed beach bum would go. Her hair was down, already curling, and her huge black glasses were safely tucked away in their case. She'd laid out a pair of dark trouser styled jeans, a long but fitted dusky rose tee shirt and a simple cream cardigan. And a pair of printed cream canvas moccasins with tiny mauve and rose colored flowers . . .

Ripley looked up, smiling at Junie who momentarily forgot to breathe. The girl favored her mother so intensely-especially when they'd been younger- that it was easy to forget that it wasn't Millennia standing in this bedroom in a robe, smiling as she picked out clothes. The same large expressive eyes, high cheekbones and trim nose set in a softly rounded heart shaped face . . . with plump full lips that seemed to pout even as she smiled. Junie knew that as the girl grew and matured- and the baby fat faded away- that the girl would probably take after her mother in build . . . and that as her cherub face slimmed she would become even more stunning. Especially with her almost white blonde curls and sea glass green eyes she had inherited her father and paternal grandmother.

"Aunt Junie? Are you okay?"

Junie shook herself, nodding. She forced a smile, trying not to let on just how hard this was to do . . . Because she knew that no matter how much she was hurting, the little girl in front of her was hurting more.

"Yeah honey, I'm fine. Are you going to wear any make-up?"

Ripley grimaced, shaking her head as she turned back to her clothes. She reached out, picking up the long dainty silver locket and tracing the intricate design etched into the metal before slipping it over her head, careful of the fragile chain.

"Nope. I hate make-up. I'm just going to get dressed and go, you know? When do we need to leave?"

Junie's smile became genuine as she shook her head, crossing the room to pull her goddaughter into a loose hug. She might have looked like a clone of her mother but she was surely Eddie's little girl. The eccentric boost had always hated anything to do with dressing up. They'd barely convinced him to wear a tie to her and Otto's wedding . . . and only Millennia's threats to his cherished Bugatti Alante had gotten him into 'the damn noose'.

"Whenever you're ready, baby girl. I'm going to let you go ahead and get dressed, okay?"

Ripley nodded, picking up the jeans and eying them critically as Junie left the room. Another trait she got from both Millennia and Ed. No matter how perfect something seemed, it had to be examined a million times before she would decide. . .

Junie sighed, shaking her head to clear the tears pooling in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks as she walked down her hallway and through the kitchen to the backdoor. As she crossed the backyard, she had to wonder if Ripley really would be okay out here. The carriage house was at least forty yards from the house . . . and though it was close enough if something happened, Junie would have preferred the girl stay with them in the main house. But Otto wouldn't be moved on letting her take over the guest house. He swore that if their own son had needed the space and privacy to stay sane then Ripley would surely crave it as well. Besides, the girl was nearly eighteen . . . and it wasn't like she was a bad kid or anything . . .

* * *

Junie smirked, making her way up the freshly pressure washed stone path . . . careful to not slip on the moss covered stones. Junie had made sure to plant flowers to match the ones around the main house-and the ivy and wisteria covered stone fence that separated the two yards- always arguing that it didn't matter who else saw the guest house so long as she was happy with the way it looked outside. But when she opened the door into what would be her goddaughter's home until she wanted to move into her parents' old house (should that day ever come), she was jarred by the difference. It had been a long time since this place had been used for living . . . and when her precious Jason had been here it had been more of a disaster zone than a house.

The relatively small carriage house had been converted into an in-law suite long before she and Otto had ever bought their monster of a house . . . and it had taken a lot of work to get the thing livable again. But this place hadn't been used for anything but storage and the occasional boost hideout. Which is probably what made seeing the walls painted the deep pewter-alongside the exposed brick and the massive row of black paned windows- such a shock to her system. As well as the gleaming hardwood floors they'd freed from the confines of the outdated shag carpeting . . . and the low hanging black vintage light fixture.

Ripley had claimed the old mustard yellow couch from her father's office (that he'd found at an estate sale years prior); situating it on the long bare brick wall of the living area. Like a relic from some grand library (because it actually was), the deeply tufted seat on the flaxen, top-grain leather sofa was plush and comfortable . . . The hand-pleated arms and nail head trim adding a scholarly charm while the dark blue, plum, chartreuse, cream and wildly patterned pillows sat against the thick back.

The large windows on the back wall allowed the sunlight to shine into the area, basking the space in warm light. Directly in front of the windows, Ripley had the bone colored chair from her old bedroom. And though Junie still thought the tufted armchair was an odd thing for the seventeen year old to have . . . the girl and Millennia had reupholstered the thing with recycled jute sacks from France two years before. She could still hear Millennia claiming that the fabric showed every character-lending ding and smudge of its past life . . . and that the passiflora welting just added a little eccentric touch. Settled between the two seats was a low steamer trunk. The ancient chest was crafted of pine and poplar woods with blackened steel drawer pulls . . . and topped with an oval patina silver tray housing remote controls and dark leather bound books.

The black spiral steel staircase that led to the loft area- which Ripley had turned into her bedroom-was tucked into the corner between the wall of windows and the brick. A large black-and-white picture of the beach hung above the couch, with a smaller trunk beside it acting as a side table; a black lamp and a bowl of shells and keys settled upon it.

The kitchen and dining area, which were housed beneath the awning of the loft-, were now hidden behind a set of sliding black French doors with various panes of multicolored glass. The cabinets had been stripped and stained a dark espresso finish, new nickel hardware replacing the outdated gold. And though Junie was positive she wouldn't really use them, Otto had insisted that the girl bring some of the appliances from her parents' house. The retro mustard yellow fridge had been scavenged from her father's shop-because it would fit better in the small galley kitchen-, while she'd brought the older stainless steel oven and purchased the black microwave.

Ripley had already hung the pictures in the now plum painted kitchen, black-and-white images of the beach and cars arranged all along the longest wall of the dining room, acting as a back drop for the small round black table. What Junie couldn't get over was the fact that instead of using dining room chairs, Ripley had insisted on bringing in the two massive armchairs from her father's study that matched the sofa, opting to use them as seating. A black fan hung over the table, adding light and air circulation.

Beyond the kitchen, a bright red sliding door hid the small utility closet that held the bi-level washer and dryer, supplies and clothes baskets that Ripley had either brought or bought . . . as well as an array of cleaning supplies.

Junie sighed, turning off the light and walking back into the living area, ascending the stairs up to the girl's bedroom. Ripley had decided to paint the room the same shade of pewter as the main living area, covering the longest wall with metallic wallpaper in the same shade that had a lighter swirling and glittering design. The girl's bedroom furniture would sit nicely against the walls and the plush cream carpet she'd kept . . . the unique bed she and her mother had crafted from the huge clock face already nestled snuggly against the glittering wall. The large bay window seat to the side was already fitted with new cushions and pillows.

She turned, going back downstairs to check on the paint in the bathroom before she went to collect the girl. They had completely overhauled the bathroom over the past few days, painting the space a dusky lavender gray. Otto and Ripley had just put in the bead board paneling and the new vanity earlier yesterday. After she'd been called back from the funeral home to collect the final paperwork, she'd needed something to keep her busy . . . and pealing the old pink tile down had been just what the doctor ordered. Though it had taken them well into the early morning to finish, the two loons had managed to not only remove the old tile and replace it with the new board but paint and tear out the old fiberglass tub as well . . . clearing way for the new clawfoot tub that would be piped in tomorrow. The showerhead was already in place, just waiting to be tied into the new lines.

Junie smiled, shaking her head as she turned and left the bathroom, making her way back into the main living area and out the door. As she made her way down the moss covered walkway to the fence, she had to marvel at the changes they had made. Ripley had brought as much of her home with her without picking up the eclectic and eccentric house her parents had created herself . . .

The girl had told Otto to go ahead and start the sale of her parents' home . . . and for them to half whatever profit they made. The property itself was ideal but with all of the additions Eddie and Millennia had made over the twenty years they'd lived there would net more than what they'd sunk into renovating it. But it was their home. Which is why she and Otto had finally talked the girl into just renting it out until she was ready to decide what to do with it . . . something that had taken them almost three days to accomplish. And she still didn't know that they weren't going to keep all of the proposed rent-like she wanted- and were squirreling away half into the savings accounts her parents had set up for her. Most of Eddie's scores over the past ten years had been poured into those accounts . . . as well as good portion of Millennia's earning from her interior design business.

Meaning that the girl would have a good chunk set aside for when she went back to school. Something she was still adamant about.

"Aunt Junie? What are you doing out here?"

She looked up, shocked to see Ripley standing on their back porch. She was already dressed, her face scrubbed clean and her hair pulled into a low ponytail at the base of her skull; her platinum curls falling down past her shoulder blades in huge twisting ringlets. She smiled, crossing to stand in front of her, cupping the girl's cheek as she smoothed her hair off her face.

"Just admiring your new house, sweetheart. And to think I let Otto and the boys keep this place for so long! He's never getting it back . . ."

Ripley laughed, shaking her head as she ducked under Junie's arm, letting the older woman lead her back into the main house. They stopped long enough for her to grab her bag and the keys before they made their way to the Cadillac. It was about time they went to Otto's . . .

* * *

Ripley had made her way through the back dock of Otto's shop, tracing the hoods of the various cars reverently. She looked each over, taking in all of the small details that made each unique; amazed at how peaceful it was to finally be alone. She knew Otto and Junie were trying hard to make her feel at home . . . jumping through hoops and helping her fight the funeral home and settle her parents' estate before they set her to work on making their old guest house her new home. But setting foot in this garage helped set her at ease more than all of the painting and decorating and renovating could . . .

She'd always loved coming to visit Otto, watching her uncle and father tinker with the classics and relics as they talked and laughed; reminiscing about their glory days . . . Which-despite the way that went on and on-weren't over. Her father hadn't been near forty yet . . . and Otto himself was only a little bit older.

And now-like before- seeing all of the cars, in bits and pieces of repair, was a secret thrill . . . and a soothing sight.

The workers had all been overly nice, going out of their way to introduce themselves and explain if she had any questions. Something she was more than a little certain her uncle had been the driving force behind . . . but nothing could convince her that the man she'd just left had been anything but genuine with his intent.

Harry Santoro had been-by far- the nicest and most interesting, smiling as he smoked and explained that the royal blue Aston Martin DB Vantage she kept eyeing was actually one of the rare cars to ever grace Otto's lot. Legally or otherwise if she'd read the look in his eyes right . . . Santoro-who had insisted she just call him San- was taller than most of the others, standing around 6' with dark olive skin and ink black hair . . . and the lightest hazel green eyes she'd ever seen. He was easily in his mid twenties, making him one of the younger workers and hang-arounds here, but hadn't talked down to her like she was a little kid or an idiot. Which had earned him so huge brownie points. She was seventeen, not stupid.

Which was more than she could say for the man who had sauntered up to San and started talking. Every word passing through his lips making her very skin crawl. When he'd finally noticed her-after about fifteen minutes of completely ignoring her entire existence- he'd turned; raking his eyes over her in a way that left her feeling dirty. He stepped forward, introducing himself with an oily smile and a charm that grated against her nerves. Otto, who had seen her wandering around sort of dazed and the decidedly unwanted interest the man showcased, had brought her into his new office and away from the new arrival. Honestly, she'd been happy to see Otto, who'd glared so harshly at the newcomer-Frankie the Fish- even she had squirmed.

Now, she was organizing the payment invoices on his desk, trying to make sense of the mess he'd left everything in while he talked on the phone. Seriously, why did it always seem that men could never keep such a small space like a desk clean? She was so busy sorting that she never noticed the calculating gleam in her uncle's eyes. When he hung up he leaned back, watching her for a few more moments before he spoke.

"Do you like doing stuff like this? Organizing?"

She shrugged, continuing on as she scanned the pages to make sure she kept like with like. She'd done this for her mother for the past few months, helping organize the invoices and orders for her interior projects . . . And Otto's shop forms were nowhere as complicated as some of the fifteen page shipment logs her mom got with the fabrics, accessories and furniture she ordered for her clients.

"Sure . . . I learned it from Mom. Why? Need a secretary?"

Otto stopped, looking her over as if he was weighing the possibility. When she looked up, she knew she should've just kept her mouth shut . . . But if it helped them, when they'd been so great about helping her, then she would do it . . . And he definitely needed some help . . .

"When do your classes start? Are you going back in January?"

She blushed, brushing her hair off of her face as she buried herself in the next pile. She'd already told Junie that she was going to be taking a year off . . . but she hadn't found the right time to tell Otto. Guess he just gave it to her . . .

* * *

"I started going to the California State University's campus here in Long Beach . . . I'm just take pre-reqs right now . . . but I told Aunt Junie that I'm going to take some time off. I've already talked to my advisor and so long as I go back before the credits expire then I'm fine . . . I think with everything going on it would be best if I took a little while to get my shit together, you know? Won't do me any good to go to class and fail because I can't keep my head there."

Otto nodded, trying to wince as he thought of her parents and the reason she was postponing her education. But he didn't say anything against it . . . Meaning he could see the logic in it while Junie had just tried to placate her. He shifted, running a hand through his salt-and-peppered hair before smiling at her. And this time she knew she was in trouble. What had she just gotten herself into?

"Well . . . you could come in some mornings and help answer the phones. Maybe schedule some appointments. It'll give you something to do . . . I mean, Junie usually does this stuff but I'm sure she wouldn't mind the help . . . Besides, neither of us are any good at filing so we need all of the help we can get."

She blinked as he smiled at her, chuckling as he leaned forward.

"So how about it, sweetpea? Wanna come work for your Uncle?"

Finally, she nodded, shrugging. Why not?

"Sure, Uncle Otto. How do I need to dress?"

It was Otto's turn to shrug as he leaned back in his seat, grabbing a handful of the butterscotch candies he kept in the jar on his desk. He seemed about as interested in a dress code as she was, something they both shared with her father. Her mother had always been the one to keep up with the fashions . . . even the more ridiculous ones.

"Way you are now, I guess. Really doesn't matter so long as its appropriate for this kind of place . . . and you don't mind getting it dirty."

She nodded, pushing her hair behind her ear as it fell into her face-again. She felt her cheeks heat up, knowing they were red as she looked at her uncle across the desk. Finally, she built up the nerve to ask what she'd been thinking about in the dock earlier.

"Could you start teaching me about cars? On slow days? I mean, Daddy had started teaching me some of it before . . . And I don't want to stop learning just because something happened. He wouldn't want me to either . . ."

He smiled, nodding as he kicked his feet up on his desk and unwrapped a candy, popping it into his mouth before tossing her one.

"Sure thing, sweetpea! I'll teach you everything I know . . ."

She grinned, eyes gleaming as she leaned closer.

"Even the illegal stuff? Like how to by pass the newer safety features and to pick these new locks? Ooo! Or which parts and cars bring in the most now . . ."

Otto sputtered, choking on the candy before he finally caught his breath. He looked at her incredulously as she continued to grin at him. How in the . . .

"How do you-when did . . . What in the Hell do you know about that?"

He watched her face shut down as she gave him a deadpan look, and he knew in that moment that she'd taken more from her father than just hair and eye color. And he had apparently, already started her education for the world they lived in . . .

"Seriously, Uncle Otto. Dad boosted cars before-and after-he met Mom. Besides, he already taught me a lot about European Ladies . . . especially the Brits. But I really want to learn more about the American Classics and Muscle . . . you know? And maybe something about Italians and some other imports . . ."

He blinked, momentarily stupefied before he nodded slowly. If Eddie was already teaching her then he would continue. Hell, he'd started showing Raines how to refine the natural skill he already possessed when the boy was sixteen. And Ripley would be eighteen in just a few months . . . They could work on everything she would need to know. Then maybe ease her into it. So long as they kept Junie in the dark for a while they should be okay . . .

"Fine . . . . But you do everything I tell you. We go slow and you learn the right way . . . and no boosting until your eighteen. Got it?"

She laughed, and nodded, unwrapping her own candy and popping it into her mouth. And as she did so, Otto knew he was in for a world of hurt . . . He was going to be teaching Eddie Guadimus's little girl how to boost . . . God he'd lost his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_alright . . . this is actually helping me work through a lot of the writer's block that I run into with the other stories . . . And I'm getting a chance to play around back in the nineties again . . . Oh and Ripley isn't just going to pop in and become this master boost or anything like that. She's actually more of just another character here . . . this is going to track the crew through the events leading up to Memphis leaving . . . I know, I know . . . but bare with me people. I get bored . . .  
_

_

* * *

_

**Driver's Ed and Boosting for Beginners**

Donnie Astricky was by no means a nervous passenger. Hell, he'd been in the car with the Sphinx when he brought a 69 Challenger around a corner doing well over ninety five . . . and cruised them around the next turn on two wheels before sliding into a small, narrow alleyway to evade the heat. And run right out in front of a rather large and fast moving transfer truck that hadn't even tried to brake as they shot across its path. Right before he'd pulled a marvelous J-turn and gone head-to-head with the poor uniforms following them . . . causing the cops to veer suddenly into the front of a bus. Totaling their car and allowing both of them to escape relatively unscathed. And he'd never **_flinched_** . . .

So it went without saying that when Otto had pleaded with him to start teaching his goddaughter to drive-offensively, defensively _**and**_ evasively- that he'd assumed it would be cake walk. And God in heaven had he been wrong. Not only did the girl already know a good bit of what he was trying to teach her but she had a lead foot worse than Memphis or Atley . . . and seemed to subscribe to the Sphinx's mentality of 'it'll move or it'll get hit'.

Now he was just praying they would make it back to the shop in one peace . . . and thankful that Otto had insisted they use his 53 Chevrolet Corvette rather than his own coveted 72 Jaguar E Type Convertible. Very thankful. He sighed, clenching his door handle so hard he swore he heard it crack as the kid took another sharp turn onto the back service road to the shop . . . and held his breath as they practically slid into the gravel lot. She sailed into the spot right between his own Jaguar and Atley's Vette . . . killing the engine and taking off her seat belt before turning to smile at him, extending the keys like an olive branch.

Otto had done this to him on purpose . . . The chop shop owner knew he was down from the drama revolving around his on-going divorce and just had to do something to get his mind off of it. Well, mission accomplished. Because there was no way he was thinking about his ex now . . . Dianne may be the devil in human form but she was nowhere near as dangerous as this kid was behind wheel. God it made him afraid of what was going to happen when Kip wanted to learn to drive . . . He shuddered. He wasn't going to be the one to teach him that was for fucking sure . . .

"So . . . we made it back alive . . . You're never going back out with me again . . . are you?"

Donnie turned his head slowly, looking the girl over. She was young . . . and eager. But she'd listened to every word he'd uttered. And had handled the light but difficult car like a pro . . . Especially considering the speeds they maintained. Otto was right to let her learn . . . she would make a hell of a boost. She just needed to aim some of the raw talent and skill he was seeing and refine it. The same way Memphis had five years before. Hopefully, the girl would have more sense and not want to carve a name for herself before she was ready . . .

Finally he nodded, chuckling weakly as he reached out and took the keys from her. Her odd colored eyes lit up as her grin brightened. Her light blonde bangs fell over her left eye as she moved, causing her to frown and blow up at them. Which only made the hair lift before falling right back into her eyes. She pouted, reaching up and brushing it out of the way, tucking her almost chin length bangs behind her ear before looking back to him.

Ripley Guadimus was nothing like he'd expected when Otto had told them four weeks ago that she was coming to take up residence in their guest house. He honestly had expected some tomboyish and awkward little thing . . . But what he'd found was anything but. Ripley took after her father so much it was hard to see any of her mother-past the painfully close physical resemblance. She had Ed's spunk and God if she didn't drive like the crazy Brit. And decked out in the loose and torn jeans-rolled to her knees- and the black tee shirt it was easy to see that she was just as active as her parents had been before her.

He sighed, smiling softly as he tossed the keys up once and caught them before motioning for them to switch seats. He knew that when Memphis and the others found out that he'd been helping teach this kid to boost and drive without telling them he was going to hear it . . . But for now he would concentrate on the present . . . And getting the kid to not burn rubber everytime she went to take off.

"We're going back out sweetheart . . . . and we're going to keep going until you can drive these roads blindfolded. But the first thing I'm going to show you is how to **_not_** eat your tires away . . . okay?"

* * *

Otto moved, watching Ripley use the dulled butter knife to slip beneath the cover for the steering column and push; wedging it apart just enough to get the slim wire snips in to clip the red wire to the alarm. The 64 Bentley Continental had come to him to be completely repaired after a horrific wreck; the front end and alignment demolished beyond recognition. But the dash and steering assembly were still in good enough condition for the kid to practice on . . . And the after-market alarm needed to be disconnected before he could start working on the wiring anyway.

He glanced down at his watch before he blinked, tapping the glass before looking back up. There was no way that was right . . . he looked to the clock on the wall of the paint dock and was shocked to see the same time staring down on him. Holy shit . . . Had the girl really disabled one of the more intricate and sophisticated alarm systems made in under ten seconds? It took Memphis, Atley and Sway well over twenty . . . and they'd been doing this for years . . .

He shook his head, watching Ripley replace the knife to pull free the ring holding the slim pieces of metal he was very familiar with. Eddie had cut the whole set of the jimmies from valet templates he'd scammed and knicked over the past twenty years; adding new ones every chance he'd gotten . . . And-when used properly with the thin, flattened nail file and screwdrivers- he'd figured a way to get a car to crank in under thirty seconds without leaning over the column and console. Meaning little to not suspicious behavior for people to take notice off.

Ripley had claimed her father's kit, offering to let him cut copies of the jimmy set and explaining to Donnie some of the more unconventional items that were in the roll. Of course, she'd broken everything apart; packing the things she needed into a slim, black leather makeup caboodle that fit easily into even her smallest handbag. The jimmy sets, nail file, a collapsible screwdriver, the dulled butter knife, a stiletto blade, the thin wire snips and packet of rice paper all made up her beginner kit . . . Honestly it was better than some more than a few of the seasoned boosts carried. And he'd been shocked to see that the powdered paper was used to not only deal with sweaty palms but also for wrapping around the fake ID chip she'd worked up to plug into the more modern cars and SUVs. It would allow contact for the prongs without triggering the alarms . . . and let her roll right on out after she turned the engine.

He smirked. The kid was smart . . . and getting faster and faster with every car he gave her . . . She only had two months to go now . . . and he was damn tempted to break his own rule just to see how she'd fair . . . . He shook himself, watching as she turned the faux key in the ignition, grinning darkly as she heard the mangle motor try to turn. He glanced down at his watch, nodding. Thirty-nine seconds . . . Not bad. Not bad at all. Ripley seemed to excel with the luxury cars and the exotics, Eddie having taught her their systems inside and out. And the huge stack of manuals littering her house only added to her knowledge. Eventually, she would be a hell of a runner. . . . He just hoped that the others would give her the same chance they gave each other.

Memphis had started out the youngest-by far-but his five years of experience had made him a force to be reckoned with. Sway was a master with Italians, refusing to admit defeat even with the newer models security upgrades. Atley and Donnie could move anything set before them . . . with Frankie and San being some of the best cons he'd ever seen; working together or alone to coax their way out of bad situations if they landed wrong. And the Sphinx had proven that-while stoic and reserved-he was not to be trifled with . . . and he could bring home any Classic or Muscle.

If they added Ripley to their ranks, they would be able to grab some of the higher end that the other boosts bungled on a regular basis . . . Hell, even Atley and Sway had a hard time with the Bentleys and the Bugattis . . . but Ripley was steadily proving she lived to snatch up the pricier scores.

She turned, smirking up at him as he nodded to her, bending to examine the steering column. Even the guy this thing belonged to would never be able to tell it had been touched. He smirked, winking to her as she beamed.

"You're getting good, girlie. Just a little bit longer . . ."

Ripley shrugged, flipping her now mid back length curls over her shoulder as she killed the already dead engine. Her skin was getting darker with the time she was spending in the sun, a light dusting of freckles fanning over her nose and cheeks. She'd taken to wearing button up shirts and nice khakis and jeans to the garage . . . making sure they fit just well enough to seem professional without being tight enough to garner unwanted attention . . . Especially from Frankie. Who seemed _enthralled_ with her steady dismissal of his advances.

Otto snorted. Frankie was a good boost and a decent member of the crew . . . but if he didn't leave his goddaughter alone he was going to ask the Sphinx to break him in half. And with the way the quiet man actively disliked the other boost, it wouldn't take much effort to convince him. Ripley had been doing a good enough job of shooting the blonde Casanova down . . . but he could tell she was loosing her almost endless patience.

Her voice brought him back to the present, making him raise his brow.

"I really just wanted to learn, Uncle Otto . . . I'm really ambivalent about actually boosting for profit. I just wanted to keep in touch with this part of Daddy . . . I mean, I've redone a whole house and constantly helping Junie do something Mom would be doing . . . Oh, and a heads up, she wants us to redo your work offices before the New Year . . ."

He smiled down at her, pulling her into a hug. He knew she wanted to know everything her Dad did and more . . . but he also knew that after the first score she would be hooked. Just like Eddie had been all those years ago. He just wanted to make sure she would be safe . . . She was his daughter now, after all . . . And he'd already seen the wheels turning in Junie's head when she'd spied the thick layer of dirt and dust in the office two weeks ago.

"I know kiddo. And when you want to jump in-after February- we'll go from there . . . Until then we'll just keep filling that massive noggin of yours. And let you try to keep my wife from destroying my offices . . . Kay?"

She nodded, stretching up to kiss his cheek before settling back into his hold, walking with him back towards the office. Donnie wanted to take her back out today . . . this time in his own car. The brave idiot . . . And he knew that the distraction was good for both of them . . .

* * *

_Ah . . . steady updates . . . so nice to actually be able to do this again . . . I love my new laptop . . . _


	4. Chapter 4

**When it Raines . . . **

Memphis walked into Otto's, nodding to various workers as he made his way towards the steps to the offices. He'd been 'away' for a week, spending the time between Christmas and New years with her mother and Kip . . . and trying to keep his girlfriend from strangling his only living parent. Helen Raines had gotten it into her head that Sway was a bad influence on him . . . and- with the way his brother followed her around, obviously enthralled by her thick, dark curls, pretty blue-green eyes, tattoos and her smart assed attitude- Kip as well. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before shaking his head. He was just happy to be back and away from some of the family drama.

He knew his mother loved him-the only two people even close to surpassing him were his late father and his brother- but there were days he wondered if she really ever thought before speaking. She hated Sway, hated what he did for a living-despite the fact it kept them out of the poor house and in the lifestyle she was accustomed to-, and hated the fact he spent so much time at Otto's instead of with her . . .

He rolled his eyes, ascending the stairs at his own pace, trying to clear his thoughts. He wasn't sure what was waiting on him upstairs and he wanted to be ready . . . San and Frankie had sworn that Junie had kicked into some weird renovation overhaul while he'd been on his self-imposed exile . . . and he was hesitant to see what Otto's office was like now. He remembered the way the kind and motherly woman had redecorated her and Otto's home a few years before . . . He shuddered, praying that there wouldn't be any pastels or floral prints lurking behind the glass and metal doors.

He looked up, brow quirked. Correction: the clean glass and metal doors . . . with 'Office' and 'Private' painted in a red and black antiqued typeface on the shining frosted glass of each room. Well that was new . . . The 'Private' door was slightly ajar and he could hear voices . . . He shrugged, going to go inside. Maybe he would actually get to meet Otto's elusive ward today . . .

It had been months since the chop shop owner had called them all together, rallying them into the paint dock to sequester their help in making his goddaughter feel welcomed. And so far only a few of his crew had actually met the girl. Oh sure, he'd talked to her on the phone when he called the shop . . . and she sounded nice. But he was beginning to wonder if she was just a nice voice . . . Or a figment of Frank's overactive imagination and libido . . . .

He shook his head. He'd heard all about how the kid supposedly looked . . . and he had to say that Otto was showing some serious temper control to not have skinned Frank alive for some of the ways he described the girl. San had been quick to defend her, telling the younger boost to lay off while Donnie had been surprisingly quiet. The taller runner had admitted he'd met her . . . and that he'd spent some time with her at Otto's request. But he was being far too noncommittal about her looks and personality. Something Atley and Sway had attributed to the brutal divorce he was going through . . . but Memphis knew it was something else. His gut told him it was more . . . and he'd learned to listen to his instincts.

He sighed, stepping into the portion of the glassed in loft that acted as central op for their boosts . . . and was shocked at the difference. The metal walls had been cleaned and large, framed maps of Long Beach were up on the walls . . . as well as few cork bulletin boards and file folder hangers. A row of new, green filing cabinets sat off to the side; topped with several wire bins and holders while the large desk in the middle of the room was free of clutter. A picture of Junie and Otto sat on the metal surface beside a desk lamp and a few extra order pads . . .

This looked more like a private office should . . . nothing out of place or conspicuous to draw attention. He nodded, turning to see the two people talking. And was floored by what he saw. San was standing there, the unlit cigarette between his lips moving slightly as he laughed and spoke, dressed in a fitted grey tee shirt and dark blue Dickie pants with his favorite dark brown boots . . . talking to one of the oddest looking girl's he'd ever seen before in his life.

The girl had almost white blonde hair that fell in huge curls and ringlets around her face and shoulders, cascading down her back. Her skin was tanned but still seemed creamy and smooth, a light dusting of freckles over her cheeks and nose showing darker as she blushed; smacking San for whatever he'd said. He waggled his brows at her and she rolled her light colored eyes, shaking her head as she laughed. She seemed out of place beside the grinning boost; dressed in a well fitting and clean pale blue rodeo styled shirt with darker blue flowers printed everywhere. Matching the dark blue piping around the pockets and the elaborate patterned stitching on the back. Her jeans were dark blue, flaring slightly around her well worn cowboy boots while sitting lower on her hips snuggly; held in place by a large brown leather belt . . . with a huge navy and turquoise belt buckle.

She reached up, gathering her hair up and into a high ponytail, wrapping a blue elastic around the wild curls before she spotted him. She smiled, turning to face him almost completely as she greeted him. And he knew from her voice that this was Otto's goddaughter . . .

"Hi. If you're here about a vehicle or have an appointment go on over to the next office and have a seat. I'll be there in just a few seconds . . ."

Memphis shook his head, trying not to watch the way her curls glittered as she moved . . . before San's chuckles snapped him out of his daze. He glared at the other boost, silently promising him a month of the worst scores he could think of if he didn't stop. He stepped forward, pulling his hands out of his work jacket and extending one to her.

"No ma'am. I'm here to see Otto . . . . I'm Memphis . . ."

She looked him over, apparently confused before her eyes lit up with realization. And Memphis was reminded of sea glass in the sun as her smile brightened. She reached out, taking his hand in both of hers as she rolled her eyes at San's chuckles. She obviously was as amused with the other runner as he was.

"Oh! Sorry . . . Its been more than a little crazy today. We haven't met in person yet; we always seem to just miss each other . . . I'm Ripley. It's nice to finally have a face to put with the voice and the stories."

He smiled, slowly extracting his hand from hers as San moved to leave, nodding to both of them as he went back downstairs. And Memphis was suddenly very aware of the fact that he knew little to nothing about this girl . . . and that the retreating boost seemed to have been spending a good amount of time up here. He turned back to her, smiling as she leaned back against the desk, arms crossed just beneath her chest.

"So . . . where's your uncle?"

She shrugged, turning and grabbing the top order pad and flipping through it. Never looking back up to him as she spoke.

"He had to make a run to Manday's . . . A new list to grab up before the others do, you know? Are you going to wait or come back later?"

Memphis stopped, floored. By the casual and relaxed way she'd tossed the information out, she knew that Manday's was in a similar business to her Uncle's . . . As in the chop shop for boosts like him business. He couldn't do anything but look at her, stunned as she continued to go through the book. She glanced up, brow raised before pushing away from the desk to leave.

"Come on, Cowboy. You can wait with me. I've got some cokes in the cooler . . . and some brownies-if the freaking Fish didn't eat 'em all."

He shook himself, chuckling as he followed her out of the 'Private' office, waiting while she reached out and locked the door with the keys she produced from her pockets. She turned, pushing the office door open to let him go first . . . and he was honestly stunned at the difference. It actually looked . . . nice. When Otto had said Junie was coming to decorate they'd all groaned-even _Sphinx_ cringing at the thought of what they'd be left to deal with- but this was actual kind of cool.

The walls and windows had been cleaned and adorned with various bits and pieces of car parts and memorabilia; adding pops of color to the dark walls. A pair of bucket seats from some fallen junkyard relic had been converted into actual chairs while the bench seat of a truck or van had become an honest to God bench; all centered around a large black coffee table with the original Cadillac crest painted on the top. Classic rock floated softly through the room as she made her way by the older desk, grabbing two cans of coke from the vintage cooler. She tossed him one, moving to grab a few pieces of paper from the top of the filing cabinets behind the desk before settling into the seat to file and process the invoices.

She was humming to the music, moving through the different colored pieces of paper when he finally thought of something to ask. He usually wasn't this awkward with new people . . . but something about this girl was weird. She moved like she belonged in thick of the boosts and chops that inhabited this place . . . but she looked like she needed to go to some social luncheon with Junie . . . or some college pep rally.

"So . . . do you like it here? I mean on this side of Los Angeles county? You're from Wake Beach, right?"

She nodded, dropping the smallest pile of pink invoices in one of the bins on the cabinets behind her before moving on to the green ones, never bringing her eyes off of her work as she talked.

"Yeah . . . Its pretty cool. I mean, Aunt Junie and Uncle Otto have been really great about all of this . . . And I have to admit I love the house they've practically forced me into . . . But I swear I thought it would never be finished. And as soon as it was, Aunt Junie needed 'help' with the offices . . ."

She snorted, rolling her eyes before continuing . . . and he suddenly saw one of reasons the usually sarcastic and almost always cynical San had seemed so at ease with this kid. She could apparently be just as bad as he could . . . God there were three of them now . . . Atley, San and Ripley . . .

"More like a muzzle and tranq gun. Her and decorating was almost as bad as my Mom and cooking. You don't turn your back on either or you're likely to not wake up tomorrow . . . you know?"

He laughed, sinking into the seat in front of the desk. Suddenly much more at ease now that he could see she was actually okay. Odd but okay. He popped the top to his coke, taking a drink as she looked up at him. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth-worrying the fleshy appendage before taking a deep breathe.

"So can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, taking another sip of his coke.

"Why doesn't your crew do anymore with the luxury cars and the Europeans? I mean, I know the systems can be tricky but once you figure them out they are more than worth the aggravation. Chopped the smaller parts alone can net a mint . . . and shopped . . . well . . . you know how expensive they are."

Memphis sputtered, coughing as he tried not to choke. What the hell? Hadn't Otto told them to keep her in the dark? And here she was asking him questions about shit he wasn't supposed to talk with her about . . . Oh if he found out San or Frank had blabbed trying to look cool he would hand them over to Atley and Sphinx. After he caved in their knee caps with a tire iron.

"What? How do you . . ."

She sighed, sitting the papers aside as she turned to face him. She looked him over, eyeing him critically before leaning back into the office chair and crossing her arms. And in that moment, he was reminded so much of Atley it was scary . . . She seemed relatively unfazed by what was going on-what she'd dropped on him- and more like she was talking about the weather instead of grand theft auto. The same way Jackson was when he was put up against outside contacts that wanted to bullshit.

"My Dad was a boost when he was younger . . . Plus, I'm helping handle a good portion of the office stuff now. Lord knows Uncle Otto couldn't do it if his life depended on it . . . I know where some of these parts are coming from. And San and the Fish really don't seem like the mechanic type . . . you know?"

Memphis chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned back into the seat. This was surreal . . . Fun. But surreal.

"So you've met Frankie and San-obviously . . . Who else?"

She smiled, grabbing a piece of the candy of the desk and unwrapping it, popping it in her mouth before she answered.

"Donnie and Atley. Don's actually been helping me learn to drive a little better. I mean, I know how and I have my license . . . but I wanted to learn how to control different types of cars better. Well, that and my lead foot. Because I seriously don't want to sweet talk my way out of another ticket . . . Aunt Junie won't think its as funny or cool as my Dad did . . ."

Memphis grinned, agreeing as he snagged a handful of candy for himself. He and Donnie were going to have a chat . . . he'd known something was going on. And while he was happy it wasn't anything too bad he didn't like being blindsided. Even if it was by a pretty little blonde.

"So you've met Atley?"

She nodded, kicking her boots up on the edge of the desk as she tossed a piece of candy in the air and caught it in her mouth. Something he and his brother had never been able to successfully accomplish. She crunched on the candy, smirking.

"Yeah . . . in passing anyway. He seems really nice-actually kind of cool- and I love that Corvette of his . . . but not much seems to faze him."

Memphis laughed, leaning back to let his boots join hers on the desk as they talked. No wonder San and Donnie were hanging around Otto's more . . . This kid was a riot.

"Yeah, At's got antifreeze for blood most days so not much will. So here's my question . . . Do _**you **_know anything about boosting European's?"

She laughed, nodding as she tossed him another candy.

"Uh . . . is the sky blue? My Dad was a pro with anything from across the pond . . . and he showed me more than a few tricks. But honestly, I'd love to learn more about Italians. I mean Brits and Krauts I'm great with . . . but Ferraris and Lamborghinis . . . Those babies are beautiful. And complicated."

Memphis smiled, seeing a potential in Ripley he hadn't seen since Sway. She wanted to learn . . . and seemed willing to try and give it her all.

"Man, let me introduce you to my girlfriend . . . I have a feeling you two are going to love each other . . ."

* * *

Sway glared at the other girl two days later, still in a state of disbelief that Memphis had actually done this to her. How in the hell did he think that forcing the two of them together was going to end well? She-as a rule- hated other women . . . They brought too much drama and heartache to whatever they touched. Which is why she preferred to surround herself with men . . . particularly other boosts that shared her passions and interests without thinking less of her for not having a penis.

And while she _**knew **_she _should_ give the other girl a chance, she just couldn't get over the fact that she was so . . . _**young**_ . . . The girl in question was sitting across from her in the booth at the Quality Cup Café, head down as she doodled on a napkin. Completely ignoring the fact that Memphis and San were pretty much in their own world as they jabbered on and on over something. Sway snorted, flipping her dark hair over her shoulders. She hoped he enjoyed their lunch . . . because this was probably going to be his last meal.

She looked the other girl over, trying not to groan. What did Memphis expect her to do? Babysit? The girl's light blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail secured by a charcoal ribbon, large curls falling over her shoulder in a style that would've been more at home on a cheerleader . . . And she was wearing these big black glasses-which made her seem even younger than she already was- and these weird black, charcoal and blue plaid Bermuda shorts paired with a slim fitting heather blue tee shirt . . . topped off with this fitted charcoal zip up hoodie-with sleeves so long they almost covered her knuckles- and black flip flops. A dark canvas purse-with white and silver doodles all over it- was tossed in the seat beside her . . . and Sway knew the kid couldn't have screamed school girl any louder if she'd been wearing a uniform . . . Especially with the way she was nodding her head as she drew.

Finally the girl looked up, catching sight of something that caught her interest and eyeing it curiously. Sway rolled her eyes, almost jumping out of her skin when she felt the girl's fingers brush against her arm. She stopped, looking up at her cautiously-hand hovering just shy of touching her again as Memphis and San both watched- before she spoke.

"Do you mind if I see your tattoo?"

Sway, weary of how the obviously sheltered kid would react once she saw all of her ink, slowly extended her arm so Ripley could trace the Ferrari crest on her forearm. Her fingers barely brushed the skin, following the lines before she looked up and smiled, nodding as she sank back into her seat.

"That's really cool . . . I can't wait until next month . . . That way I can at least get started on mine."

Sway stopped, shocked as Memphis and San shared a look. She would kill them later . . . but if this kid was fucking with her, she would definitely die first.

"You want a tattoo? Of what?"

Ripley blushed, grabbing a clean napkin from the dispenser and quickly sketching out a rough but detailed design. Sway was amazed. It was shaped like a shield or a crest with decorative filigree and scroll work melting back into the thick border- that seemed to be dripping ink . . . But in the center of the design was a vintage version of the Route 66 sign. Sway looked up, brow raised. It was actually a good design . . . and a pretty great idea . . .

"Why wait?"

Ripley shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder as her cheeks darkened. And her freckles stood out even more against the pink flush.

"Kind of have to . . . I won't be eighteen until the end of February . . . And I want it done right, you know?"

Memphis looked up, obviously confused while Sway nodded. She knew there were shops that would ink the girl before the end of next month . . . but she was smart to wait. It meant she could go to a better shop and get a better grade of tat. And not run the high risk of getting an infection or some disease from poor hygiene and sanitation. She turned to Memphis as he started asking questions.

"Wait . . . I thought you were only like sixteen or something . . ."

She smiled, taking a slurp of her cherry coke as San reached over and stole a handful of her fries. She rolled her eyes before answering.

"Nope. I turn eighteen on February 28th . . . I just don't like to broadcast how old I am. The workers all seem to think I'm older, despite the fact that I look younger . . . while Fish boy won't really mess with me because I'm still jailbait."

San laughed as Memphis shrugged.

"You'd better make that upcoming birthday your best kept secret if you want that to continue, kiddo. Trust me. He thinks you're legal and the shit will just get worse . . ."

Ripley shuddered, making Sway curious. What was going on here? And what had Frankie the Jerkfish done now?

"Okay . . . What's up with that?"

San leaned in, explaining while Ripley stuck her tongue out and made a gagging noise. Which made Memphis laugh and Sway shake her head. Okay, if she didn't like Frankie either maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Frank keeps flirting with her when he thinks Otto isn't around. So far it's been pretty harmless, just some heavy innuendo and inappropriate comments, but he's been trying to figure out when she'll be legal. I swear he's probably got a clock somewhere . . . He apparently likes 'em young and blonde . . ."

Sway and Memphis shared a look. That couldn't be good. And while they knew that they weren't really in the position to judge on anything to do with age-she was still six months away from twenty and Memphis had just turned twenty one- they were two consenting adults . . . and their relationship hadn't started until she was eighteen. If Frank made a move now . . . it wouldn't just be jerkish . . . it would be statutory. Freaking idiot.

Memphis seemed to pick up on her train of thought because he turned to Ripley, his coldest face in place as he reassured her.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'll talk to him about it . . . and if it keeps up then I'll have Atley and Sphinx give him a lesson in manners . . ."

Ripley brightened, perking up as she grinned at Memphis . . . before smiling even wider at Sway. Who couldn't help smiling back at her. That grin was definitely contagious . . .

"Really? You'll make him leave me alone? Honest?"

Sway nodded. The girl was okay; just young . . . and Frankie needed to leave her alone. She'd been through enough anyway . . . and Sway suddenly felt bad for even thinking of mistreating her. She'd been so caught up in being mad she was forced into this little endeavor she'd forgotten that the girl was-for all intents and purposes- an orphan Otto and Junie had taken in.

_**Great **__now she felt like shit . . ._

She watched Ripley, apparently satisfied that she would be okay, slump into her seat and let her head fall back against the booth. She straightened after a few moments, eyeing Sway in a way that made the older girl suddenly feel very nervous. Christ . . . now she knew what the Thanksgiving turkey felt like . . .

"So Sway. Do you like to shop? Because I need to get some new clothes and a few things for my house . . . but I am absolutely not taking Junie with me . . . She's like a clothes Nazi under that smile . . ."

Sway laughed, nodding. She wasn't usually one for the whole mall experience, but God she couldn't remember the last time she went shopping with another girl . . . and not by herself or with a very reluctant Memphis in-tow. It would definitely be nice to be able to actually look at something without having to threaten him into behaving . . .

"Sure kiddo . . . Wanna go after lunch? We can ditch this sausage fest and go have some fun . . ."

Ripley laughed, patting San's shoulder as he squawked. But Memphis just looked thankful. The jerk . . . she'd be sure to drag him along soon just for punishment. The other girl nodded, picking through her fries as she grinned.

"Yeah! We can even take my car . . . Otto just released her from solitary . . ."

Sway agreed, grinning at the other girl.

_Maybe having another girl around wasn't going to be so bad after all . . ._

* * *

_I wanted to see how Sway and Ripley acted if they didn't automatically love one another . . . _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tiny Black Heart of Atley Jackson**

Atley Jackson whistled to himself as he climbed the steps into Otto's office, taking two and three steps at a time as he hurried. He had a few errands he needed to run before he came back for the meet tonight . . . and if they didn't have anything that needed his immediate attention-or his particular brand of grace-then he was going to take an easy day. Maybe even go grab Sphinx and force the man to go to lunch.

He smirked, shaking his head. The stoic boost had been running with them pretty regularly for almost three years now . . . but it was _still _a hassle to get him to be involved in anything they tried to do outside of their work. He knew the man was solitary and private, that he enjoyed the silence he lived in . . . but he **seriously** needed to lighten up. Or they were going to have to clean up the killing spree when he finally snapped.

He grinned, knowing that Frankie the Fish would probably be the first target of that little excursion . . . the _**moron**_. Frank was a good boost and a halfway decent guy. And he was fucking brilliant-like Mensa level brilliant- but he didn't have enough common sense to fill a thimble. He thought-because he was so great and smart- that he could do what he wanted in the shop and out in the field . . . And that because he was tall, tan and blonde with blue eyes and almost killed himself in the gym to look 'perfect' that he was automatically God's gift to everything.

Something Atley knew aggravated Sphinx to no end. Well, that and the guy's habit of calling him 'Death'. He'd told all of them that Sphinx reminded him of the character in some movie he'd seen earlier in the year . . . and even San had tried to tell him it was a really bad idea to taunt the taciturn runner. But Frankie continued; thinking it was clever-seeing as how the larger man worked with the Coroner's Department at the City morgue- but Atley knew it was like lighting the fuse to ticking time bomb. And one day that bomb was going to go off . . . Sooner rather than latter if he didn't knock it off with the stupid shit . . .

Atley shrugged, shaking himself from his thoughts as he pushed open the door . . . and smiled at the kid sitting behind the desk. Ripley was a good kid, always smiling and joking as she worked when he came in. But today was Wednesday . . . He cocked his head to the side, perplexed. Wasn't she usually off on Wednesdays?

She looked up, her huge glasses almost falling off her nose before she caught them, and gave him a tired smile before going right back to pouring over the mess of papers on her desk. He raised a brow. He had figured that the kid was borderline OCD, always cleaning and organizing so she could find anything in a moments notice. So what was going on here? He stepped closer, pushing his hands into the deep pockets of his leather jacket as he nodded to the desk. It looked like a bomb had gone off in here . . .

"What's up Buttercup?"

She looked back up at him, a blonde brow raised before she rolled those pretty light eyes of hers and waved her hand over the piles of paper; obviously more than a little hassled as the irritation leaked into her voice.

"I'm going to gut a fucking Fish that's what's up. I swear . . . the bloody wanker was in here asleep-asleep! - And decided that my carefully organized stacks of invoices, orders and work requests were the perfect pillow . . . I don't care what San says, that guy is _**far**_ from a fucking genius! Would _**you**_ do this?"

Atley blinked, not used to hearing the usually nice and friendly kid's voice sound so damn cold . . . . or the very colorful vocabulary she obviously kept under wraps. But one thing puzzled him . . .

"No I wouldn't . . . What the hell is a **_wanker_**?"

She stilled, her cheeks flushing bright red as she shook her head and groaned; dropping her head onto the unorganized mess-hard enough to make his own head hurt- and muttering into the papers. He couldn't help it, he laughed. He shook his head, sinking down into the seat in front of her desk, laying his hand on the falling ponytail as she grumbled. When she looked back up, she reached back and freed her hair, shaking the thick curls loose before snapping the elastic on her wrist.

She sighed, shaking her head she looked over the mess. And Atley knew if she could get her hands on Frank he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. God, couldn't the guy ever think for once? For someone so damned intelligent, Frank seemed absolutely against giving any thought to anything other than boosting or getting laid . . .

He reached out, grabbing a handful of papers with a smile. He had no idea what was possessing him to do this but he couldn't stop himself . . .

"Okay, Buttercup. Here's what we're going to do . . . I'll separate colors-because I know I can't fuck that up-and you can sort through by date and number."

She looked up at him, her big eyes watery but shining hopefully as her bottom lip gave a little quiver. And he knew he was a goner. There was no way to combat that look . . . he doubted even Sphinx could escape unfazed.

"Really? You're going to help me? Don't you have something else to do?"

He shrugged. Lunch could wait . . . and he could always run the errands right before he came back. The kid looked so helpless trying to fix this for him to just leave her . . .

"Nah, Buttercup. Nothing too important. Besides . . . we finish quick enough and we can still eat lunch around a normal time . . ."

She smiled at him, nodding as she started working on the papers he gave her, tossing the finished stacks in the bins behind her before taking more. And though he was bored out of his mind, he knew it wasn't too bad. He just couldn't see how she did this every morning for six hours . . .

_Damn this was mind numbing . . ._

* * *

Soon enough, they had the mess set to rights and Ripley announced she was going home before she found another one. Atley nodded, stretching and popping his back before standing to leave. He turned, noticing how she was dressed for the first time. And had to do a double take.

The long, tight fitting dark plum shirt wasn't too abnormal for the kid . . . until he noticed the boat neck neckline. He could see the very top of her shoulders as well as her collarbone while the silver locket she always wore was out for the world to see . . . Her dark jeans were tight on her ass, hips and thighs, flaring just slightly over the tops of the cowboy boots she wore more often than not. He looked up, noticing for the first time that she actually had on makeup. Her eyes were rimmed in a shimmering shadow a few shades lighter than her shirt while her lashes seemed impossibly dark and thick. And her rosy pink lips glimmered with gloss as she gave him a thankful smile. Why hadn't he noticed this?

She moved, grabbing her monster of a brown handbag and he noticed the silver ring sprouting the huge cluster of amethyst crystals on her right hand . . . as well as the smaller clusters hanging from her ears. She caught him staring and blushed, reaching up and running a hand through her curls. Causing a wayward strand to fall almost completely over her left eye. She pushed it back and Atley noticed her curls had more form than usual, actually parted and styled away from her face.

He raised a brow as she blushed darker.

"You going somewhere, Buttercup?"

She shrugged, her cheeks almost the same color as her shirt as she toed the ground, her hand going to fiddle with her necklace. Finally she flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling at him as she shifted from boot to boot.

"I was supposed to meet some of my friends for lunch . . . About two hours ago. I was coming in to check on everything when I found Frankie's mess. I had to reschedule . . ."

He grinned, extending his elbow for her to take as they made their way out of the office. She really did clean up pretty well . . . It was actually kind of amazing to see her dressed this way . . . She didn't look so much like a kid. She still looked young . . . just not illegal.

"Well then, let's go get lunch. Will you allow me to show you to the best whole-in-the-wall dive I know? They've got great food . . ."

She laughed, nodding as she took his arm.

"Alright Mr. Jackson . . . . I think I can handle it . . ."

* * *

Ripley laughed as she took another sip of the bottled cherry coke Atley had ordered her, shaking her head as the man went on and on about a score that almost got away. And slinging a good portion of his beer on the poor people sitting behind him as he made another extravagant hand gesture. The man behind him turned and glared; but one dark look from Atley had him cowing and turning back to his own table. And Ripley understood why . . .

Atley was cool-actually he was freaking awesome for helping her with the office- but he could be one of the coldest bastards on the planet when he wanted to be. She'd seen him go into what Memphis called his 'Antifreeze' mode . . . and she wasn't likely to forget it anytime soon. If anything, his laid back behavior now made her even more weary of his colder side.

She grinned, grabbing a fry from the basket on the table. He'd been right . . . the place did have good food . . . and he didn't have to deal with Memphis's mother or one of her gossiping friends. Or his obnoxious little brother, Kip. God, that kid acted like a spoiled brat almost every time she'd seen him . . . She shuddered, making Atley stop and raise a brow at her as she reached out and took a quick slug of his beer. He blinked before laughing at her face as she grimaced at the taste. How in the hell did they all drink this crap? It was horrible . . .

"I was going to ask what was up with the jitters . . . but now I gotta know. Not like the beer, Buttercup?"

She shook her head, grabbing her own drink before looking to him. She weighed the possibilities of telling him what she'd been thinking . . . and decided against it. Atley was cool-getting cooler by the second-but she wasn't dumb enough to think that he wouldn't tell Memphis everything she said if she opened her mouth. He was loyal to Raines . . . and she would respect that. And watch out for it. So she shrugged and tossed out one of her mother's favorite excuses for the chills she would randomly get . . .

"Someone just walked over my grave is all . . . I just hope they don't start tap dancing."

Atley stilled, looking at her like she as crazy before erupting into loud, belly shaking laughter. He ended up with his head on the table, shoulders shaking with the force of his guffaws. While she prayed the restaurant wasn't going to kick them out for being too loud . . . Finally he straightened and looked at her, shaking his head as he wiped his eyes.

"I have honestly never heard that before, kiddo . . . But I gotta say its pretty weird. Funny, but weird . . . Where the hell did you hear that?"

She smiled, shrugging again as she looked out the huge windows to watch the slow traffic and Atley's Corvette. The gleaming navy blue 73 Stingray sparkled like a sapphire in the afternoon sun, light glinting off of the high gloss paint and the pristine windows. Her Dad would've loved this car . . .

"Mom used to say that all the time . . . One of those things her family brought with them when they moved out West, you know? I just picked it up . . ."

Atley sobered, reaching across and taking her hand; squeezing gently before he spoke.

"You doing okay? I mean, loosing one parent is tough . . . . both at once-at any age-is pretty devastating . . ."

She turned to him, nodding as she felt her eyes water. She didn't need to do this now. Not here in the middle of the freaking restaurant . . . But no one had really asked her-save Junie and Otto-how she was with the deaths of her parents. She knew they were all walking on eggshells-save Frankie, the jerk- and trying to make her feel welcomed . . . but Atley was honestly the first one to ask her about any of it. And the nostalgia she was feeling wasn't helping . . .

"I'm fine, I guess. I mean, I don't want to go back to the house, you know? I told Otto and Junie to sell it and they refused. They said I would want it one day but . . . They made it home. Its not going to be that without them . . ."

Atley nodded, rubbing her hand as she talked. And not pointing out that her eyes were leaking. She reached up, wiping away the stray tears before smiling at him. She wanted to go . . .

"Can we bail? I just really want to go home . . . If you don't care . . ."

He smiled, nodding as he stood and shrugged his black leather coat on over his navy button up shirt. That, coupled with his dark jeans and black boots, made him look more like the man she'd seen so much of around the office . . . and not the kind person who was letting her whine on and on about her Mom and Dad. She needed to get a grip on things. They were dead . . . and they weren't coming back, no matter how badly she wanted them to. So she needed to get her shit together and make a life for herself. Not wallow in self pity and cry like a baby. It wouldn't do any of them any good.

Atley paid the tab, refusing to let her do more than leave the tip before they were out and in the Vette. As he brought the engine to life, he turned to her.

"Look . . . I know you've got Otto and Junie. And Don seems to have taken a shine to you . . . But if you need to talk, Buttercup, you can talk to me. I've been where you are now . . . And I can tell you that not dealing with it may seem easiest-and the grown up thing to do-but it's only going to make it hurt more when you finally do . . . Trust me."

She looked at him, awed before nodding . . . and smiled weakly at him. She was right, Atley was cool.

"Okay . . . if I need to talk, you're to go-to guy. Swear . . . Can you just take me back to my place? I can go get my car later . . . . but right now I want to go home and try to forget about the mess the idiot made . . ."

Atley nodded, pulling out of the lot. She knew he knew the way to Otto's, so all she had to do was show him the side road that led to the front of the carriage house . . . and then she would be able to go inside and relax . . .

* * *

Atley followed Ripley into the stone house, amazed at the difference. He'd been here a few times when it was Otto's office . . . had hidden here when the heat got too thick. But this was . . . He turned to her, watching as she dropped her bag in the odd chair in front of the yellow sofa. She turned, smiling at him as she made her way to the spiral steps.

"I'm going to change . . . make yourself at home, okay?"

He nodded, nosing around the downstairs. The kitchen and the dining area were mind boggling with all of the colors and textures . . . but he liked the way it looked. Very much like the girl who lived here . . . Odd but fitting somehow. He stepped into the bathroom, shaking his head at the huge tub. What was it with girls and tubs? He sighed, going back out into the main living area just as Ripley came down the steps.

She'd shed her jeans and shirt for a pair of dark gray sweatpants-pushed to her knees- and a white wife beater with a huge faded rose sweatshirt over it. The neckline of the sweat shirt was wide and stretched, hanging off one of her shoulders as she moved. Her glasses were gone and her hair was still down and free . . . and Atley was suddenly very aware that he was alone with a girl that no longer looked like a kid . . .

He shifted, moving to sit on the sofa as she pointed back to the living area. She moved around him, dropping beside him on the couch before pulling her legs beneath her. Finally, the silence was too much for him . . . He had to sit in quiet enough with the Sphinx. He did not want to have to start with her too . . .

"So . . . Memphis said something to me about Frankie giving you some trouble. You wanna tell me about that?"

She blushed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she shrugged. And pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"He just keeps hitting on me . . . even though he thinks I'm younger than I am. I turn eighteen in like two weeks now . . . and he is not to know that. I guess I should be flattered but he really just gives me the creeps. San's tried to play mediator but . . . it isn't working out to well, you know? He and Frank are close friends . . . . And I haven't told Donnie because with all the shit his ex keeps pulling, I honestly don't want him under anymore pressure . . ."

Atley nodded, understanding her reasoning and respecting it. He knew she and Don were getting pretty close . . . and her trying to spare him heartache was sweet. He reached out, pulling her against his side as he leaned back into the soft, comfortable leather. She stiffened just a bit before relaxing, laying her head on his shoulder as he rubbed hers. He would deal with Frankie . . . and see if Sphinx wanted to help.

"Well, consider him dealt with. Raines talked with him and he's still just doing what he wants. Like usual. Sphinx and I will handle it . . ."

He looked down as she looked up, loving the smile she gave him . . . and trying not to laugh at the perplexed look that followed it.

"Which one is Sphinx? I haven't met him yet . . ."

Atley grinned, settling into the seat. He told her about how he met Sphinx, dropping the new motor in the Malibu, and she listened intently. She asked questions about the car itself-rather than its stoic owner- and he answered them, loving the fact that she seemed to have a soft spot for Chevelles. A definite oddity given her propensity for Europeans and luxury cars . . . but he knew it was the true boost in her coming out. He'd talked with Otto about her old man-had learned a good bit about him from his other contacts before he'd ever met her- and knew that if she turned out to be half as good then they would be damn lucky to have her . . . . Her Pops in his hay day made all of them seem like small time thugs. Even Memphis and Sphinx . . . and he had to wonder if the kid ever did want to run with them-and he had his doubts that she would- if she would live up to her father's reputation . . . or just be covered by his shadow . . .

He shrugged to himself.

_Only one way to find out . . ._


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay guys. I know its weird but bare with me . . . ._

_

* * *

_

The Sphinx sighed, rolling his massive shoulders as he trudged up the steps to his apartment. Of all of the days for the elevator to be broken . . . He shook his head, pushing the door to his floor open and heading down the long narrow hallway to his home. He hated this building-and all of the repairs that he was constantly making to the small one bedroom flat he'd purchased two years before- but he loved the fact the freedom it gave him.

The apartment, barely weighing in at a little under 600 sq ft was a glorified shoe box with a water closest and a kitchen . . . but it was his. He didn't have a rent to pay for the space-having saved enough from his boosting and taking a chunk of what he had put back for this last year of graduate school- to pay for it outright, he didn't have a hoard of nosy neighbors-like Atley and Sway- and he didn't have anyone to answer to –like Memphis and Donnie, before his divorce. He was truly free of the constraints and stigma that had nearly choked him to death across the pond . . . and he relished it. Even if had come with a huge price.

He stopped at his door, turning the key before pushing inside. Dropping his bag and coat in the well worn brown chair, he made his way into the kitchen. He had just enough time to fix something to eat and glance over the material for his last rung of finals before he needed to change and make his way to Otto's. He reached into the old, battered fridge and raised a brow at the carton of milk staring back at him. When had he bought that?

He shook his head, reaching behind it to grab a container of the leftovers Junie had sent to him via Atley. He smirked before frowning. The woman Otto Halliwell had married was sweet and motherly, constantly trying to make the boosts that had taken up residence in the chop-shop feel more like a family than loosely connected strangers . . . and most days she succeeded. He opened the thick tuber ware, basking in the aroma of the baked chicken dressing. He might not always understand what compelled her to act the way she did but he was not above accepting the food. Especially since he could usually burn water . . .

He popped the container into the microwave, setting the timer and going to crack his books before a solid knock on the door made him groan. He knew there were only a handful of people that could be . . . and that it was more than likely Atley. He smirked, shaking his head. Despite being two years his senior, the other boost had taken a shine to him when he'd sought him out for the Malibu. He'd barely been in the States a year and Jackson had been more than fair about helping him drop the new motor into the Chevelle he'd saved from the scrap heap. He'd even helped him restore it, accepting the fact that he didn't carry on any unnecessary conversations or divulge unwanted information like it was nothing.

That had been almost five years ago . . . and now-after helping Atley out of spot of trouble three years prior- he had a constant friend in the other boost. Even when he really didn't want one. He sighed crossing to open the door as the microwave dinged behind him. Atley's serious face greeted him as he stepped to the side, allowing the other man in before shutting the door behind him. He rarely saw Atley in this mood . . . Someone had pissed him off. And proper.

He nodded, waving his hand to the dilapidated green sofa before going back into the kitchen. A few moments later he returned, his food and a fork in one hand and two bottles of beer in the other. He offered Atley one, sinking into the far side of the couch and taking a long drink of his own before turning to his guest.

Who was draining his beer like he'd been in the desert with Moses . . . He didn't know what had happened, but he would help him deal with it. He owed him enough to do at least that . . .

* * *

Atley shook his head, turning to look at Sphinx as he ate. The man was intimidating even now, sitting on his sofa and eating the leftovers he'd dropped off two days before . . . and his size had very little to do with it. The Sphinx was only an inch or so shy of Donnie but he was still a towering wall of lithe muscle, barely contained mayhem and menace tempered with a rather dark constitution . . . and had never spoken a word to any other member of their crew. Atley himself had seen- more than a few times- that Sphinx might've wanted to say something to the others . . . but the impulse would pass and he would shrug it off. He himself was just lucky that he got a few words a year . . .

The younger boost looked up, brow raised as he reached for his beer. And Atley knew he'd allowed his mind to wander from the purpose of this visit. He sighed, flopping back into the soft but thinning cushions before he ran a hand over his face. Of all the others, Sphinx would be the best one to do this with him . . . He just hoped that he would. He hadn't met Ripley yet . . . and the fact that she was Otto's goddaughter would only hold so much weight.

"If something doesn't change over the next few days . . . I'm going to need you to help me with something . . ."

Sphinx took a drink of his beer, shrugging as he drained the last bit of the booze. He sat the empty bottle on the table, nodding once as he set his fork in the now empty container. Atley knew-without a doubt-that the container would be washed and go with them back to the garage . . . despite the many times Junie had insisted he keep whatever she sent him. The man didn't like to accept anything from anyone . . . it'd taken a damn riot act to get him to accept it the first time.

He shook himself, getting on with what he set out to do . . . because after this he still had to go and pay the bookie and see if he could feel out anything else on the current activities of Johnny B. Because he'd heard-through the grapevine and his ever reliable sources-that the man was planning to move on Memphis soon . . . And he wanted to make sure they were ready for the hit when it came . . .

"Memphis talked with Ripley . . ."

He saw Sphinx's brow rise and knew he would need to elaborate. The younger boost didn't show his face around the shop until well after dark-even on the rare occasion he was just visiting-and Ripley made sure to be out as close to five as she could . . . Great. He'd hoped that he at least remembered the arrival of the other girl back in September . . . but apparently whatever he did in his day-to-day had taken precedence over the trivialities of the shop's new secretary.

"Otto's goddaughter . . . the one that was coming to stay with them?"

He nodded and Atley sighed, thankful that he didn't have to go through all of that before he could get to his point.

"Well, she is apparently having a problem with Frankie . . ."

Sphinx's face darkened and Atley knew that while the other runner's mind might've wondered before it was solely on topic now. He fought back a grin. Sphinx really couldn't stand the cocky boost . . . despite the fact they were so close to one another in age and talent. The stoic man nodded, sitting forward as he listened and Atley continued.

"Long story short he's been laying the charm on really thick . . . and she ain't interested in any of it. She's told him to back off . . . and so have San and Donnie. Finally, San brought it up with Memphis while they were all together and Raines gave her his word he'd talk with Frank . . ."

Sphinx looked at him expectantly and Atley sighed again, raking his hand over his jaw before shaking his head.

"Frank was talked to and is still going on about it. And apparently decided to make a huge mess in the kid's filing for her to clean up as retribution for her ratting him out. He messed up the shit on her desk-swearing he'd gone to sleep waiting on Otto-and then left the kid to sort it. I hadn't helped her fix it, she'd still be there . . . Which leads me to what I'll need help with. Frank has a time limit to get his shit together or I'm gonna handle this. I can't kill 'im or maim him too badly but I can do enough to send a message . . ."

* * *

Sphinx sat there, taking in the information Atley had just given him and knew that while it wasn't really any of his business he would help. If for no other reason than he loathed the fucking idiot causing the issue. Frankie was about as useless outside of boosting as a third nipple in his opinion . . . and what skill he did possess in the field was overshadowed by his damned grandstanding and prima donna attitude. He and Santoro had been friends for years-having come up together- and while the latter claimed that Frank was actually some sort of genius he was hard pressed to see it.

And if he really was stupid enough to try and mess with Otto's family then he was proving his stupidity. Otto had worked with all of them separately before and opened his doors to them as they'd all fallen in with Memphis. The man was still a formidable runner in his own right-besides being in his mid forties- and had shown them all things they'd never thought of. They owed him the loyalty he showed them . . . and Frankie was blatantly disrespecting that . . .

Besides, why would he want to mess with a kid? If he remembered Donnie's briefing right, the girl was young and had just lost her whole family in some sort of freak accident. That alone should've been enough for the would-be-Casanova to leave her in peace . . . but apparently Frank wasn't going to think with the head on his shoulders. As usual.

He sighed, nodding to Atley once before he watched the man relax into his couch. It was odd to see Atley taking an interest in this . . . and he knew the other man well enough to know it wasn't just because Memphis had asked. He reached out, flicking At's arm before raising his brows to him suggestively. Which had Atley glaring and holding his hands up in protest.

"Aw man, no! No way! She's a sweet kid and all but definitely not my type . . . I honestly only think the reason Frank is interested is because she said no to him. Besides . . . that kid is way too quirky for me. I have to pry more than pleasant conversation out of her with a crowbar . . . and then she'll chatter away until she realizes she's doing it and shut down again. I get enough silent treatment from you . . ."

Sphinx rolled his eyes before standing and stretching, heading to change clothes. He still needed to wash the tuber ware and at least get his stuff ready for recitation tomorrow morning before he went to the shop. Atley stood, grabbing both beer bottles and heading to toss them in the trash before he made his way to the door. Sphinx shook his head. Atley was an odd bird . . . that much was for sure. But whatever the girl had done to get on his good side meant that she would be there until she fucked it up for herself.

Which with women of any age was only a matter of time . . . .

He heard the door close as he stepped into his bedroom, eying the bed despairingly before crossing to the closet. He shed his button down shirt and tossed it into the hamper to the side of the door, glancing back at the full length mirror mounted on the foam core door as he rolled his shoulders again. He could see the thick black outline of his newest tattoo, ready to filled to completely cover the intricate crest he'd had done in London. He grimaced, smoothing the white wife beater before he grabbed one of his many black tee shirts from the wire organizer shelf. He pulled the shirt over his head, tugging it in place before crossing to the bed. He sank into the mattress, banishing the fleeting thought that he could stand to miss tonight's score in favor of sleep as he laced his worn black boots.

He could pass tonight to sleep and study . . . but it would leave him with only his savings to fall back on when he his residency was completed and he was on full time with the morgue. He knew that he would be getting paid but it wouldn't be enough to cover everything should something pop up. While he was rent free this apartment was always in need of repair . . . and the power and water and insurance didn't pay themselves . . . nor did his tuition.

Thankfully after this month he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore . . . he would officially be done with his classes as soon as he took his finals the last week of February . . . but he'd have to wait to walk with the rest of his classmates in June . . . Not that he minded. Because from March until his graduation day he planned to pick up as many boosts as possible before focusing more on his legal work. He enjoyed boosting-lived to feel that adrenaline push through his veins and make his heart soar-but he had invested far too much time in becoming a pathologist to just let the degree go to waste.

So he had decided he would do both . . . as long as he was interested anyway . . . He sighed, standing and grabbing his peacoat from the back of the door before making his way towards the front of his home. He turned, noticing a crack in the plaster and sighed. Maybe some of his time off could be spent doing some more repairs . . . He shook his head.

_One more thing to add to the growing list . . ._

* * *

Ripley watched Donnie examine the battered headlight of her cherished gunmetal gray 1987 Ferrari Testarossa critically, shaking his head as he surveyed the damage. She couldn't believe someone had slugged her car . . . and for no other reason than they could. She reached out, tracing the dented in hood mournfully before turning to Donnie with watery eyes. Her poor baby looked like a damn pirate . . . . that had gotten into a fist fight with a rabid gorilla. And that was without mentioning the two slashed tires . . .

He smiled, reaching out and pulling her into his side in a one armed hug; rubbing her upper arm comfortingly as he reassured her.

"It'll be fine, Baby girl. We'll fix it . . . Even if I have to do all the body work and wiring myself, okay? I promise we won't let her stay this way . . . You got any clue who did this?"

Even as she shook her head she knew-in the bottom of her gut-who was responsible for the damage. It amazed her that two days after Atley told her he'd deal with Frankie all of this happened at the shop and with her car. And she'd just really started driving the damn thing . . . The cars her father had collected were some of the few things from her parents' estate that she hadn't minded taking (mainly because it had been purchased for her) . . . and with Otto working on painting the Alante and restoring the Aton Martin DDB Vantage in their spare time, the Testarossa was the one she was driving from the shop and back . . .

Donnie sighed, dipping to drop a kiss on the crown of her curls before stepping away. It looked like it would be a long night . . .

* * *

Atley walked into Otto's late that same evening with the Sphinx in tow, fully intent on talking with Memphis to see if their little warning was still necessary. And was more than a little shocked to see Donnie still working in one of the side bays. He glanced back, nodding to his silent shadow as they detoured to see what was going on. And when he stepped closer, he felt his blood boil.

The front end of Ripley's Ferrari had been beaten in, the left headlight almost completely demolished while the once smooth and pristine hood and bumper looked like they'd been pelted with softballs . . . or fists. He stepped into the bay, nodding to Donnie as the other boost looked up from pulling out a rather large dent. Even as he removed the suction clamp he knew that the dent would need to be hit again . . . after it was pushed back out from the other side.

He circled the car as Sphinx stepped in, eyeing the damage before turning to Donnie questioningly.

"Someone decided that Ripley's car resembled a piñata . . . and I'm pretty sure who it was . . ."

Atley looked over, brow raised as Sphinx continued to move around the car, taking in the otherwise pristine body. The Testarossa wasn't completely rare . . . but he knew that few people actually recognized one from the other Ferrari body styles. And before this, the car had been mint.

"Who?"

Donnie sighed, standing and stretching before bending to pop his back.

"Apparently some chick Frank's been off-and-on with came in yesterday while the idiot was trying to kiss up to Ripley as she tried to leave. The girl got pissed and called Ripley a whore and caused a big scene before she finally smacked Frankie and took off. But not before she saw which car was the kid's . . . My money is on the girl . . ."

Atley sighed, raking a hand over his face. God they did not need this . . . The Governor's office was lobbying hard to put a new branch specifically for grand theft auto here in Long Beach . . . and with how good Frankie was at running his mouth, a pissed off ex was a death sentence. He looked to Donnie.

"Think it'll go beyond this?"

Donnie shrugged.

"Memphis and Otto told him to make nice with the girl-to give some excuse or whatever- until he knew she wouldn't rat 'im out . . . I personally think the little airhead is too stupid to do anything else . . ."

Atley nodded, hoping he was right.

"So how's the kid with all of this? She handling it okay?"

Donnie grimaced, shaking his head.

"No . . . she's pissed. Her old man bought this car for her, Atley. She was supposed to get it when she hit eighteen . . . and for going off to college and all of that crap. She looked about ready to bawl when she saw it . . . I gave her my keys and sent her to grab pizzas before she could break down."

Atley nodded, all of their heads turning as they heard a car door shut. A few moments later, Ripley walked in balancing three pizzas on one hand while she carried a six pack of beer with the other. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail to the left side of her head, falling over her shoulders in big loose curls as she moved. Her ripped jeans were cuffed to her knees, showing off her calves and the flip flops she lived in-outside of her cowboy boots of course- while the charcoal and white base ball styled Henley hugged her figure beneath her favored zip up hoodie.

She walked in, smiling to Atley as she set the pizzas on the work bench before reaching into the case and tossing a beer to Donnie. He caught it, popping the top as Atley shook his head.

"Do I want to know how you bought alcohol?"

She shrugged, pulling one of the beers free and handing it to him before opening the box on top and grimacing. The pizza was exactly the kind most of them ate . . . loaded with peppers, olives, mushrooms and onions . . . and at least three kinds of meat. He couldn't help but grin as she shuffled the boxes, finding the plain cheese on the bottom before handing Donnie one of the others.

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you . . . Okay, one trashcan pizza right here . . ."

Donnie just laughed as Atley and Sphinx shared a look, causing him to laugh even harder as he held out a slice to the stoic tag along. Sphinx shrugged, taking the pizza before Ripley finally noticed him. She blushed, nodding to him bashfully before offering him one of the beers. He looked at it for a few long moments before finally accepting it, nodding once to her as she turned to Donnie as he sank back into his seat .

"So what's the verdict Don? Can she be saved with minor cosmetic work . . . or she going to have to go under the knife?"

Donnie chuckled around a hunk of pizza, nodding to the car.

"It'll take some time but she'll make it . . . you're just gonna have to keep her away from Frankie's followers next time. Or not threaten to cut them from gullet to groin for insulting you."

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she pulled a piece of cheese from her box, offering Atley the other before sinking to the floor in front of Donnie's spot.

"She accused me of sleeping with Frankie, Donnie. That's a cut-worthy offense in my book. Do you know what Sway would do if she thought that were true? I mean she'd probably shoot me for even having it said . . ."

She shuddered, shaking her head as she took a bite of her pizza. She chewed quickly and swallowed before continuing . . . and handed Donnie a wad of napkins when he went to wipe his hands on his pants.

"Dude . . . there's this new invention called napkins. They keep your clothes from getting all pizza-y and everything."

Donnie rolled his eyes, voice thick with sarcasm as he accepted the offering. And Atley was happy to see that Ripley not only rose to the bait but trumped him. Which brought an almost foreign smile to the other man's face. Don hadn't smiled like that since Dianna had filed for divorce . . .

"Wow, really? Golly, what else can they do?"

"Catch boogers and snot instead of your sleeve, dry up tears and even serve as impromptu sketchpads in a pickle. All around a mighty impressive invention . . . you should invest in them."

Atley grinned as Donnie reached out and tugged Ripley's hair, causing her to roll her eyes. He moved, taking the other seat as Sphinx came close to lean against the front of the car. It was oddly peaceful with just the four of them, the girl fitting in well with them as she ate and bickered with Donnie.

"Dork."

"Goober."

"Brat."

"Wanker."

Sphinx choked, snorting as he tried to catch his breath while Donnie looked down at Ripley with the same look he had a few days before. Apparently, the quiet man knew what she'd just called Don. And judging from the way he was looking at her-now that he could breathe-it wasn't a good thing . . . Atley shook his head. Ripley however just looked at their shocked faces and grinned darkly. Finally, he had enough of her silent gloating as she ate and he had to say something.

"What's got you so smug, then?"

She grinned, winking up at him as she stood and picked up her box. As she went to walk it up to the fridge in the office, she called over her shoulder smugly.

"I won."

Atley laughed, shaking his head again as Donnie sputtered back to life. He called after her, trying to get in the last word. But with the way she was cackling it was near impossible. She was right, she did win the little bickering contest they'd had going. And, from the way that Sphinx was looking from Donnie to the retreating girl, he knew she'd at least made an interesting first impression on his best friend.

_Another near impossible feat . . ._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay . . . this story has taken over. But not to worry. Coffee is coming . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Boosted Frustrations**

Ripley was content as she watched Sway work, her hands moving smoothly and confidently over the Ferrari motor. She unplugged the engine wires, quickly hooking them into the small piece they'd brought along. In a matter of seconds, the engine was primed and ready to turn, the integrated failsafe having been by-passed. Sway smirked, looking back up at Ripley as she twirled the shining set of the jimmies around her fingers idly. To any possible passerby, they looked like they were checking the oil or messing with some loose wire . . . and with the way they were dressed no one would think twice about there being two of them under the hood.

Sway in her black leathers and dark tank top, hair falling wildly around her face-escaping from the loose knot she'd thrown it in at her apartment- as she moved . . . and her in the bootleg jeans and the fitted black rodeo styled shirt with grey piping. Her own hair was free for once, styled similarly to the way she'd worn it to lunch with Atley. The new haircut was making it easier to manage . . . but she was still fighting the urge to hack it all off.

She turned, scanning the lot again discretely before turning back to Sway. So far they'd lucked out . . . no one had happened upon them in the back of the parking complex. Yet . . .

"Think you can handle it from here, chickadee?"

Ripley smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she tossed the set up and caught it, going towards the driver's side. She glanced around again, checking their surroundings one last time before she winked at Sway. It wouldn't do for her to get caught . . . especially with the firm warning she'd received from Otto about waiting until he was sure she was ready. She knew she was going against that-and that despite how fun this was, she really wasn't too thrilled with the whole jail consequence- but Sway had needed the activity to keep her sanity.

"I think I can manage, Sensei. I mean, I can only do it my sleep . . ."

They shared a grin before Ripley disappeared into the car. Four seconds later, the cherry red Ferrari roared to life. Sway smiled, shaking her head as she collected the tools and closed the hood. She quickly went around the front of the car and slid into the passenger seat, closing her eyes as she obviously reveled in the sound and feel of the car as Ripley revved the engine. She turned to her and grinned darkly, winking at the blonde-boost-to-be.

"Hit it, sweetie pie. Let's see what this girl can really do . . ."

And with that, the Ferrari F355 F1 took off out of the lot, leaving nothing but an empty space as a testament that- 29 seconds earlier- a very attractive Italian redhead had been there.

* * *

Sway laughed, enjoying the ride as Ripley drove fast but legal; weaving in and around traffic as she blew kisses to shocked or angry drivers as she passed them. Here in this moment, it was almost too easy to forget the whole reason for this little excursion in the first place. Ripley had called her-after Memphis had blown into Otto's a frantic mess- to check on how she was handling the bombshell that had been dropped on her.

She sighed, looking out the window as they made their way to Manday's. She was still so mad . . . she shook her head. Memphis had shown up at her place in a near frenzy earlier in the day, ranting and raving about how unbelievable his mother was. She'd known he'd gone to eat lunch with Helen and Kip . . . and that there was bound to be an argument with the way that the woman always seemed to have something negative to say about his-their-lifestyle.

"You okay . . . I mean, did this-getting out and being able to just be free of all of the shit for a while- help you feel any better?"

Sway shrugged before nodding halfheartedly. She had never expected the kid to pop up at her place after she called, armed with a pint of ice cream and a pound of Whoppers . . . or to offer to go with her when she'd finally snapped and screamed she needed to just go and ride. So they'd piled in Ripley's newly completed 67 Aston Martin DDB Vantage and headed off in search of something to quench her thirst for speed and break some of the chains she felt holding her back.

The kid had dropped her car at a gas station near the ritzy apartment complex and they'd walked the four blocks to the parking, knowing that there would be something to fit their standards hidden within. And Ripley had used their walk in the brisk air to get her to talk about the fight that had happened between her and Memphis. She still couldn't believe that when she'd gone to defend him, to take up for the way they lived their lives and what made him happy-and kept Helen more than comfortable with what she made from the diner-, that he'd turned on her. They'd argued for over an hour before he finally left . . . and told her that he wasn't coming back.

Sway sighed again, swiping at her eyes as the angry tears started pooling again. She hated it when he got like this . . . and he only ever got like this over Helen. Why couldn't she see that he just wanted to take care of her and Kip? That he was doing it the best way he could while trying to live his own life? And why did she always think it was so wrong that he was good at what he did? Weren't parents supposed to be proud?

"I guess . . . she just makes me so mad . . . And what pisses me off even more is that I don't even know what she said to set him off . . ."

Ripley nodded, taking a turn onto the next road before she shifted gears. As they slowed for the last light they would encounter before the service road, she turned to Sway and smiled sympathetically. She reached across, patting her ringed and tattooed hand before she turned her eyes back to the road and the light.

"I get it. I really do. My Dad's mom hated Mom . . . with a passion. And the only thing that could usually make them fight-before Gram passed away-was her. Men of any age always take whatever their mothers say to heart . . . even if they are shitty parents."

Sway nodded, glancing at the car that pulled up beside them. The dark burgundy Ford was pretty . . . but something about it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Like there was something wrong with it. But with the dark tint to the windows it was hard to tell anything about the passengers. She kept her eye on them as she talked.

"Truer words, baby. But Helen isn't all bad. I mean I know she loves Memphis . . . and they both adore Kip. But she wants him to be something he isn't . . . I mean I think he could be one day but he isn't ready . . . But he promised his Dad he would take care of them . . ."

Ripley nodded, looking ahead to the road with her back straight in the seat and nowhere near as relaxed as she had been a few seconds before. Sway raised a brow. The girl had yet to glance at the car beside them . . . but why?

"I get that too. But Memphis doesn't realize that was a big promise for a sixteen year old to keep . . . Hell, it's a big promise for a twenty-one year old . . . and his mom may have to get used to not getting everything she wants . . . Aww shit . . ."

Sway glanced from the girl to the car beside them . . . and felt her blood freeze as she saw the dark tinted window roll down to reveal two young uniforms. Christ. If they ran these plates then they were dead meat . . . Why did she want to grab a car for a joyride again? Oh yeah. Memphis and Helen. If they got out of this then she was going to kill both older members of the Raines family . . . and sell Kip to a traveling circus.

She glanced back to Ripley and had to swallow her heart as the girl rolled her window down, grinning coyly at the cops. She raised her hand from the wheel, wiggling her fingers at them lightly in a little wave as she giggled. And Sway knew-as soon as the other cop leaned as far out of his window as his seatbelt would allow, grinning like an idiot- that the girl beside her knew exactly what she was doing. Meaning that she had done this before . . . Christ on a cracker . . .

"Hello Officer . . . there a problem?"

He grinned lecherously at her, shaking his head slowly before nodding to the car. God when would this light ever turn green? Had it already changed and they hadn't noticed?

"None from where I'm sitting, Little Lady. Pretty car you got there . . . A Ferrari, right?"

Ripley tossed her curls over her shoulder, shrugging halfheartedly as she giggled again. She ran her eyes over the dash before looking back to the cop . . . and whatever look on she had on her face had the guy grinning even brighter at her. But her next words had even Sway choking . . . She was crazy . . . And despite how bad this could all go at a moment's notice, Sway hadn't felt this kind of rush just boosting ever. They were so close to getting caught . . . but it just made it more fun. God they were both crazy.

"I think so . . . I really don't know. I stole her from a friend of mine for the night."

The cop quirked a brow, grinning as he leaned a little further out of the car.

"Really? Then why shouldn't I take you in right now?"

Ripley giggled again before holding her fingers up in a scout's solute. And Sway knew they were headed for jail now . . . but the young uniform hung on the other girl's every word. And Ripley made sure to look as innocent and sweet as she could. Which-given how she normally looked- was damned near heart breaking.

"Because I _**swear **_to put her back as soon as I'm done . . . I couldn't ever hurt something this pretty . . ."

He grinned, leaning back in his car as his partner pulled on him. He turned back, talking a few moments before looking back to their car. And Sway made a mental note to write a nasty letter to the Transportation Department about unreasonably long red lights as he winked at them. This was ridiculous.

"Well, you can steal mine anytime you want, Sweetheart. You girls be safe . . ."

She nodded, turning to grin at Sway as they spotted the other light finally turn yellow. Only a few more seconds and they might get out of this alive . . . Ripley looked back, winking again as she blew the cop a little kiss.

"Maybe I will . . . Catch you next time, Officer."

And as soon as the light turned green, she pulled off and took the next right. After a few feet, she took another quick right and then another left, making sure that it would be hard for anyone to follow a few car lengths behind. Finally, when she was sure they weren't being followed, she slowed and started to go back towards Manday's . . . Sway however, couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh My God! What the hell were you thinking? We were so almost caught!"

Ripley however just shrugged, navigating the roads to their destination without responding to her outburst. But as soon as the car touched the gravel lot of the other shop, the girl pulled to where she was directed and parked, laying her head on the steering wheel and took a few long deep breaths. Sway looked her over and noticed she was shaking. She sighed. She knew the adrenaline and the reality of what had almost happened were catching up with the kid . . .

She reached out, rubbing the other girl's shoulder reassuringly. And after a few tense moments, Ripley's shoulders started shaking again. At first Sway thought she was crying but as the small sounds got louder, she realized that the younger girl was actually laughing. Sway blinked until it hit her . . . and soon she was a crying, laughing mess right beside her friend.

They had literally just stolen a Ferrari right under the cops' noses . . . She leaned forward, laying her head on the dash as she tried to calm herself down. She knew the workers here thought they were insane . . . sitting in a stolen car laughing and crying like school girls.

Ripley sobered, sitting up and reaching back to fix her hair into a low ponytail before getting out. Sway grabbed the girl's bag before she stepped out as well, allowing the obviously aggravated worker to get the car and take it back into the yard to be either stripped or stored for sale.

Sway pulled her leather coat closer and glanced at her watch, nodding her head to the main building. They needed to go collect for this and get out of here . . . fast. Because no matter how mad she was at Memphis for freaking on her, she wasn't going to miss their meet tonight. Even if this little side excursion would net more. She had a reputation and lifestyle to protect . . . and no one-not even Memphis Raines-was going to keep her from it.

* * *

Ripley and Sway waved to Doug as he pulled away, the man honking the tow truck's horn once before blending back into traffic. She turned, grinning to the dark haired girl before pulling the keys to her Aston out of her coat pocket and twirling them lazily around her finger. Sway had-after their near brush with the law and their nervous breakdown in the parking lot- relaxed enough that she wasn't afraid to put her with Memphis now.

The crew leader had stormed into the office, passing her and Atley to go and talk with Otto . . . and a few moments later her godfather had come back out and told her to check on Sway while he and Atley dealt with Raines. She'd had no clue what was going on, just that apparently it was bad and between the happy-but-volatile couple . . . . and that she could hear the sheer wrath in Sway's voice when she'd called her.

So she'd told Otto she was taking the rest of the day, grabbed the keys to the Aston from Atley and made her way to Sway's apartment. She'd tried to get the other girl to open up-to talk about some of the things that were wrong and try to calm her down- but it hadn't gone well. Actually, she'd been about to break under the uncomfortable tension hanging in the room when Sway had finally snapped. All Ripley knew is she had never been so happy to offer to drive someone to commit a felony . . .

She sighed, crossing to her car and unlocking the door; leaning across to unlock the passenger side for Sway. The older girl crawled in, sinking into the plush leather seats before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She knew that the cash filled envelopes stuffed in her purse had made both of them feel better about the whole cop shit earlier . . . but as she started the engine, she knew they needed to discuss a few things before she dropped her back at the garage.

"Look . . . I had no problem helping you out tonight . . . but could we kind of keep this between us? I'm not even supposed to _**think **_about boosting until after Sunday . . ."

Sway nodded, grinning as she reached out and patted her hand.

"Sure thing, kiddo. I get it. I won't mention anything to Otto . . ."

Ripley sighed, relaxing into her seat as she pulled out of the lot. She was thankful that Sway would help keep the others in the dark . . . and she knew from the numerous calls and customers she'd helped send Carter Manday's way over the past few months-because honestly there were some things that her Uncle's shop just wasn't ideal for and they all knew it- that none of his workers would rat her out. At least until well after she was able to ease Otto into the information anyway.

"Thanks . . . So, how are you going to handle this with Memphis? Or are the two of you going to be okay together? Because I can definitely stay and run interference until he goes out with another runner if you want me to . . ."

Sway grew quiet as they made their way back to the garage and Ripley knew that the girl was thinking over the question she'd asked. She groused to herself. She hadn't meant to undo all that she'd done . . . She had just wanted to know if she needed to hang around. She wasn't too thrilled at the possibility of having to deal with Frankie . . . but she would do it for Sway. The dark haired boost was her friend. And if her staying to help buffer some of the blowback from whatever was going on would help things with her-and in turn the crew and Otto- then she would do it . . .

Finally, Sway looked to her with uncertain eyes.

"Could you? Just until he goes out with whoever . . . "

"Sure . . . I'll stay until you come back if you want me to. It isn't any big deal . . . I've got a ton of paperwork from before to catch up on anyway, so it'll probably work in all of our favor. Especially since I'm not going to be there any this weekend."

Sway nodded, smiling gratefully as Ripley took the turn onto the back road to Otto's. It looked like she was staying at Otto's tonight . . .

* * *

As they pulled into the shop's lot, Sway turned to Ripley. She had something she wanted to ask the kid but she didn't know how to go about it . . . Finally, she just decided to speak and deal with the aftermath.

"Rip?"

The girl killed the engine and turned, brow raised as she slid the keys into her purse. She looked down-pulling out one of the twin envelopes-before extending it to her with a casual smile. Sway nodded, taking the envelope and sticking it in the inner pocket of her jacket. The take for the Ferrari had been pretty damned good. Normally, a single score would only net a few grand . . . but the car they'd dropped was on the wishlist Manday kept adding to for his numerous clients. Meaning it had brought them a nice round six grand to be split between them.

She pulled her jacket tighter around herself before glancing back at Ripley. The girl was obviously waiting for her to speak . . . She blushed, clearing her throat.

"Your Dad taught you about Brits and Krauts, right?"

She nodded, leaning back in her seat and staring out the windshield for a few long moments before shrugging. Sway knew-after tonight-she was never going to see this kid as a kid again. She'd managed to keep her cool when most people would've freaked . . . and had they had worked well together. Something that even she and Memphis didn't always accomplish.

"Yeah, why?"

Sway shifted, glancing back at the door before turning back to Ripley. Who was tracking the gleaming 69 Malibu pull into the lot with sharp eyes. Sway watched the girl relax as Atley piled out of the passenger seat before turning back to her with an apologetic smile as her cheeks flushed red.

"Sorry . . . I've just never seen that car before. With what usually goes on after dark around here . . ."

Sway nodded, turning to watch the Sphinx pour out of the driver's seat and crack his neck before falling into step beside Atley and going inside. And she was suddenly weary about putting Ripley inside tonight. Frankie would be there . . . and even with Memphis and San the guy still acted like an ass. But the girl had never met Sphinx . . . and while Atley had been cordial to her, she had no clue how he would react to her presence. She glanced back at her, chewing her lip.

"You don't have to stay . . . I'm just being stupid . . ."

Ripley quirked a brow, before shaking her head.

"Uh, no you're not. He was a jerk to get mad at you for taking up for him. About Mommy Dearest or not. And me walking in there with you isn't going to make you look like a punk or anything like that. I'm going to stand around and talk with Donnie and San, maybe aggravate At for a minute and then go upstairs after he heads out. I went to high school Sway, I know how to run interference and look like I'm just talking . . ."

Sway laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh really? Did they teach you how to flirt with cops too? Because I definitely missed that class . . ."

Ripley grinned, winking even as she blushed again.

"Actually, that was all my Mom. She had a lead foot worse than my Dad-despite the fact she was always hounding him about his reckless driving habits. And when she finally got caught speeding with me one day, I got a crash course in how to charm your way out of trouble. By the end of the whole ordeal, she had the cop's number and his pager . . . and no ticket or written warning."

Sway blinked.

"How'd your Dad take that?"

She laughed, shaking her head as she reached for the door handle. And Sway had to marvel at the light in her eyes as she talked about her parents. No wonder Otto fretted over her so much. She seemed like a pretty happy and content person but to see her like this . . . She'd been affected deeply by the loss of her mother and father.

"He bitched for weeks about how unfair it was that he got pulled and had to pay the ticket _**and**_ get griped at while she just smiled and charmed her way out of it. I've done it before with a few speeding tickets myself and while he always laughed it off; I know it made him mad that he couldn't get off that easy."

Sway shook her head, grinning as she went to open her door and stopped.

"Do you think you could show me some of what your old man taught you? I'm great with the Italians but there's something about the Krauts that always fucks me over . . . you know? And the Brits are almost as bad . . ."

Ripley nodded, laughing.

"Sure . . . Really, it's just that you've gotten used to the hardest of the three to snatch. And going back to something different is working against the knowledge and skills you're familiar with. My Dad did the same thing when he started messing with American Muscle . . . or so he claimed. But I kind of doubted Daddy ever had much trouble with anything after he got the knack of it."

Sway grinned, thankful she wasn't being laughed at or belittled for wanting to learn. She'd had to teach herself everything before she'd met Memphis. And while he was usually pretty patient, even his good graces had their limits. She opened the door, stretching before turning to Ripley as she practically skipped around the car. She shook her head. The kid was way too hyper sometimes . . .

* * *

Ripley walked into the garage, waiting until Sway was in to slide the door shut and start towards the steps. The dark haired boost was starting to tense again . . . so she looped her arm over her shoulders and gave her the biggest cheesiest grin she possibly could, waggling her eyebrows as they started climbing to the other offices.

"We can start practicing on Delilah out there next week if you want to . . . She's more than willing to bare her secrets to the world. Hell, half the garage has already seen her so what's a little fumbling under the hood between friends?"

Sway looked at her like she was crazy before shaking her head and laughing loud and hard. Actually, even as she pushed the door open to the 'Private' office, the girl was laughing so hard, her eyes were leaking and her cheeks were flushed. Memphis and the others all turned, eying them like they were insane before Sway sobered; shaking her head as Ripley just grinned. But she wasn't tense or clenching her fists . . . and when Memphis looked at her with warring emotions flickering behind his eyes, she just shrugged and turned; completely ignoring him in favor of talking with her.

Ripley nodded to herself before turning to wave to San. The man grinned, waving back before lighting his cigarette and going back to talking with Frankie. Who she refused to even look at as she felt his eyes traveled over her. She shuddered, suddenly wishing she'd brought a burlap sack to pull over her clothes . . . and a gallon of bleach to bathe in. She turned to Atley and Donnie, grinning as Don held out his arm to pull her into his side. She reached up, messing with his hat before shaking her head.

"That's a really bad hat, Harry."

Donnie laughed, smoothing the rim before tugging on her hair. Which had her rolling her eyes before glaring at him playfully.

"Don't care, its tradition. _**And**_ good luck. What are you doing here, baby girl?"

She shrugged, turning to grin at Sway before looking back up to Donnie. He looked like he was feeling better . . . which meant that he probably hadn't talked with his future ex-wife today. She really was worried about all of the weight he'd dropped since they'd met but he kept telling her it was all part of the experience. She sighed, leaning into his side again as she hugged him.

"Gonna catch up on some paperwork before I head home. I'm not going to be here this weekend so I'm going to try to get as much done as possible."

Atley raised a brow, looking to Sway who just shrugged before turning back to her.

"Where you going, Buttercup? Deserting us already?"

She rolled her eyes before shaking her head. She glanced over to Frank, making sure he was deep in his conversation before continuing her own. No need to have the guy show up on her mini-vacation and ruin everything . . . though her and Paul could probably dispose of his body pretty easily if they had to . . . Lots of sharks swimming around the area they would be surfing . . . She grinned darkly, saving that idea for desperate measures.

"Nah. Just heading down to Wake Beach for a few days. I've got a friend who has this little house on the beach so we're going to surf and bake ourselves in the sun for a few days. You know, generally be lazy."

* * *

Atley blinked, looking to Donnie before they both turned back to Ripley. She was going to be out of town the weekend of her birthday? That meant that he and Sphinx could definitely do what needed to be done if Frank kept up with his shit . . . Which, judging from the way he kept looking to her was going to be necessary.

He sighed, looking back to Sphinx as he leaned against the wall. And he knew that the man was keeping an eye on Frank while he listened to their conversation. He looked over, nodding once to Atley before turning his eyes back on Frank and San. Atley rolled his eyes before turning back to Ripley. Who was looking the stoic boost on the back wall over curiously before turning back to their group, cheeks flushing just enough to tell him she'd been caught.

He raised a brow. He knew that the two had met before . . . But he realized- as he watched Sphinx look over and quirk a brow at her before rolling his eyes- that while they'd seen each other, he'd never bothered to introduce them. She knew of him and he knew of her-courtesy of himself in both counts- but they were still practically strangers. Well that wouldn't do . . . He caught Sphinx's eye and motioned him over. And though he looked severely aggravated-what else was new? - He moved to comply. As he stopped right behind Sway, Sphinx raised a brow at him.

But Atley ignored it as he nudged Ripley, nodding back to their silent addition. When she turned and noticed him, he had to fight the chuckle at the uncertainty that flickered through her eyes before she turned back to him questioningly. He rolled his eyes again, shaking his head as he moved to pull Ripley out from under Donnie's arm and tug her closer to him. Putting her closer to Sphinx.

"Ripley this is Sphinx . . . I keep forgetting that the two of you haven't actually met yet. He's the last member of our little crew . . ."

She glanced up at him skeptically right as Sphinx looked to him incredulously. And Atley had to glare at Donnie and Sway as they both looked about ready to burst. Why were they making this so damned difficult?

Ripley had no idea why Atley seemed intent on forcing her to 'properly' meet the man he'd brought with him before . . . The man was huge, almost as tall as Donnie with broad shoulders and an overall intimidating presence. She was momentarily torn between stepping closer to see if he was as hard as he looked and retreating back into the relative safety Donnie had offered. But if doing this would make Atley happy-who was tied with Donnie for being her favorite of the men in her Uncle's crew- then she could suck it up and do so. Finally as he pushed her none to gently forward, she just shrugged and moved the rest of the way; trying not to fidget under his dark glare.

"Sphinx, this is Ripley. Otto's goddaughter."

She gathered her wits and extended her hand, making sure to smile at him as disarmingly as she could while she spoke. As the others stopped and watched their interaction, she grew bolder; refusing to embarrass herself in front of the people she had to deal with day-in-and-day-out.

"Its nice to meet you. Sorry its taken so long . . ."

The man just quirked a brow, before looking from her face to her hand like she was an imbecile. But she kept it extended, knowing from the multitude of etiquette lessons forced on her as a child to appease her grandmother that to drop it without him openly dismissing it would be rude and offensive. But as he kept glancing from her face to the outstretched hand she felt her temper start to boil. If he didn't want to shake her hand then he really needed to shake his head or turn away . . . do anything to let her drop her now heavy arm.

After what seemed like an eternity, Atley cleared his throat. And when she glanced back he was glaring at his fellow runner darker than she'd ever seen him. But the man was nonplussed; glaring back just as intensely. Atley's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Sphinx here doesn't talk, Buttercup. Ever. So it's nothing personal-"

She crossed her arms, turning completely from the towering man to face Atley. And she knew her cheeks were flushing with anger and embarrassment. She took a deep breathe, trying to keep a tight reign on her temper as raised a brow to Atley. She wasn't expecting the man to speak or to become her new best friend . . . but he could've at least nodded or shaken her damn hand. And not left her hanging there like some little ponce.

"So? Is there something wrong that he won't shake hands or is that another thing he doesn't ever do?"

Sway stopped beside them, obviously shocked that she'd said anything at all while the others were giving her this slack jawed extremely shocked look. Even the man she'd just snubbed and insulted. Atley shook himself and scrambled into action as the man's face darkened dangerously as he took a step forward. Donnie just looked between the two of them before shaking his head and reaching out to pull her back into his side.

"Well, uh. No uh . . . its just . . ."

She leaned into Donnie's side as she glared at the Sphinx. And she knew from the way that Atley took a step back-and Donnie pulled her tighter against him, rubbing her forearm reassuringly- that it was darker than she intended it to be. But at the moment she was too pissed to actually care . . .

* * *

Memphis watched the scene unfold before them, shaking his head as the sweet girl they'd all gotten used to over the past few months literally transformed before their eyes. God she looked terrifying to normally be so relaxed and at ease . . . And he suddenly saw her father in her. He'd heard from Otto how cold and damn right lethal Ed Guadimus had been . . . and until now he'd doubted the kid took after him at all other than her blossoming aptitude for boosting. But damnation if she hadn't . . .

Sphinx continued to glower down at her as she pulled away from Donnie, stepping right up to him as she continued to match his glare. The tips of their shoes were almost touching as she stretched on her tip toes, poking him in the chest hard as she got as close to his face as their height difference would allow. And if he weren't so worried about trying to keep her from being dismembered he would've laughed at the sight of them.

Ripley barely came to his chest-even in her boots- and she was still right there and giving him hell. God, they were going to have to keep an eye on her. Her words, however, had him trying not to choke. Was she really?

"Talker or not, there is no need to be rude. Even boosts aren't exempt from manners."

He watched as she turned, her long hair actually swiping across Sphinx's face as she left the room and went into the other office, shutting the door behind her. He turned to Sway, noticing she was looking to the door with worried eyes before turning to all of them. She saw him looking and narrowed her own eyes before growling at all of them and going to the door behind the other girl.

"Way to handle that, Raines. You know, you guys are real fucking pieces of work. Do you pick on every kid that's just lost their parents or is it restricted to just Otto's family?"

Memphis blanched, looking from her to the door before he finally let his aggravation from earlier get the better of him.

"Me? What in the hell did I do?"

She rolled her eyes, hand going to the door knob before looking over every single one of them with the darkest look he'd ever seen. God, why had he thought it would be a good idea for them to get along?

"Nothing, Raines. Absolutely nothing. You stood there and let him make that kid-who has gone out of her way to be as nice to us as she possibly can even when we haven't been the best to her- pretty much feel like shit. You all seem to forget that she doesn't have to put up with this bullshit. When we go out tonight, I'm with Donnie. Since he's apparently the only one who knows how to treat someone with some damn respect."

And with that, she tore the door open and slammed it, rattling the glass as Otto stepped in through the other door; boost sheet in hand. He looked to the other door, perplexed at the music that suddenly blared to life. He turned to Memphis, brow raised.

"What is going on? Who's in the office? Ripley'll kill anyone who messes up what's taken her so damn long to accomplish."

Memphis shook his head as Atley turned and glared at Sphinx. Who was still glaring at the door. He sighed as Donnie reached up and rubbed his forehead while Frankie and San looked to each other perplexed.

"Otto, you wouldn't believe me if I said it . . ."


	8. Chapter 8

**Misunderstandings and Mayhem**

Sphinx glowered as he looked over to Atley, still more than a little pissed at the mess the kid had churned up with her little temper tantrum. Because there was no way he was possibly to blame for any of this. He just did with her what he did with everyone else . . . if there was another culprit, it was Atley. Who just had to push . . .

Atley drove on silently, shaking his head as they rounded the turn back into the lot at Otto's. They were the first ones done . . . and he had all but insisted that he was driving back after the way Sphinx had handled the dark drop car before. So what if he'd been going twenty over the limit. He was pissed at the shit that little brat had caused. And to think that when he first saw her he'd thought she was going to be okay.

He snorted, glaring out the window as the car pulled into the spot beside his Malibu. He should've known that the petite little blonde with her shy little smile and quirky little ways was going to cause trouble. She was a woman after all . . . But he would've never guessed that she would cause problems between him and Atley. Who had refused to speak to him other than the occasional comment and when he'd requisitioned the keys. Something that was highly unusual for their-dare he say it- friendship.

Sphinx rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, going to open the door into the garage as he waited fro Atley to get out. When he saw that he was behind him, he pulled the massive door to the side, letting the shorter boost in before he shut it again. When he went to move, however, Atley stopped him. He raised a brow before looking to the darkened bay Atley was staring into intently. He almost turned when something caught his eye. The barest hint of movement.

He looked down to Atley as he glanced up at him, nodding that he wasn't just hallucinating. When they saw it move again, they started to quietly make their way to it. The girl was upstairs in the office, seeing as in her car was still in the lot and the light barely illuminating the smallest portion of the stairs. And while he might not particularly care for her he knew that Otto and Atley did . . . so they needed to intercept whoever was stupid enough to try and break into a boost nest.

And he would personally make them bleed for the aggravation they were causing . . . and reap some that the girl had brought on them as well.

* * *

Ripley came down the steps, singing in time with the radio that was still playing in the business office. She was almost done with all of the back work, meaning she could leave this weekend and not worry about the state of the office . . . Actually, she just needed one more invoice and then she could go home and pack . . . And she was sure it was somewhere down here in Bobby's workstation. The man was horrible about remembering to give her his completed projects. And she usually stopped to collect them before she went home. But with her bailing early to go calm down Sway she'd forgotten.

She shook her head, navigating through the almost pitch garage as she nosed around the workbench. Finally, she spotted what she was looking for . . . And had to roll her eyes. Seriously? The absentminded mechanic had left a piece of crucial paperwork under a tire iron? God what was she going to do with these men?

She reached for the paper when she heard something move behind her and stopped. It sounded like someone had just messed with the door. She glanced down at her watch, the glowing numbers showing her that it was far too early for any of the boosts to be back yet . . . and far too late for one of the regular workers to still be here. She shrugged, acting like nothing was wrong as she reached out and slowly closed her hand around the tire iron as she pulled the paper free with the other.

As she heard movement again, she felt her blood run cold. She was definitely not alone . . . and whoever or whatever was here was being far too quiet to be friendly. She stilled, trying to slow her breathing and her racing heart until the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She pulled the tire iron closer, waiting until she heard a rustle of fabric almost directly behind her and turned. She reached out, bringing the iron hard into something solid and warm. And when she heard the loud _'oof'_ she knew she'd hit a person.

She moved, going to run when a large hand grabbed her shoulder and the only thing she thought of was getting away. She turned, brandishing the iron like a weapon as she gripped it and swung with all of her might, connecting with what she could guess was her attackers ribs hard enough for her to hear a crunch. The grip on her loosened and brought the iron up, catching the person squarely in the chin as hard as she could before running to the steps.

She was almost to them when something grabbed her from behind, snatching her back and into an almost brick hard body. She yelped, throwing her head back and catching whoever in the face. _**Hard.**_ She felt their grip slacken just enough for her to thrust her elbow into what she hoped was either their stomach or ribs. And when they doubled, wheezing at the air being knocked from their lungs, she used the momentum and adrenaline coursing through her veins (and everything her father had taught her about fighting) to take the arm still around her chest and flip the person over her shoulders. As soon as the body hit the concrete with a thud, she kicked their side and jumped over the crumpled form; tearing up the stairs as fast as she could.

She was almost to the door when she heard the oddest, grossest sound. A loud groan mixed with a gurgling sound. She stopped, debating on whether or not to go check on the bastard she'd just beat half to death before groaning and going into the office. The last thing any of them needed was a damn homicide. Way too many questions . . .

She went to the breakers, flipping all of the lights on with a few simple flicks and made her way back to the door; peering down the steps. And felt her heart jump into her throat. Because there, at the bottom of the steps and crumpled, groaning in pain and bleeding was Atley. She scrambled down the steps, going to check him as he turned. And she winced when she saw his busted nose and blackening eye. _Oh God, what the hell had she done?_

"At? Are you okay? Please be okay . . ."

He groaned, looking up at her through the unswollen eye and smiled at her, clearly dazed. But his teeth were stained bright red and there was blood oozing from his lip. He moved to sit up, clutching his side before smiling weakly at her again.

"Hey, Buttercup. Better be careful . . . there's this crazy little shit snooping around down here. Fucker knocked Sphinx with a tire iron and beat the shit outta me. Just go back upstairs and wait, okay?"

She blushed, trying to bite back the bile and guilt eating away at her as she tried to smile reassuringly at him. He needed to be looked at. _**Now.**_ She opened her mouth to speak before movement caught her eye and she tensed, ready to fight again if she had to. Only to pale and swallow loudly as the Sphinx staggered over to them. The man looked about as good as Atley did . . . and he was holding a nastly looking gash over his left eye. He stopped in front of them, looking them over before shaking his head-wincing darkly before growling- and sunk onto the bottom step.

Ripley looked from Atley to him before making an executive decision. She needed to at least get them somewhere to sit and rest . . .

"Sphinx?"

He glanced up at her and she felt her heart jump again. She hadn't noticed before but his eyes were actually this pretty greenish gray . . . and even though he was glaring at her again, it didn't make the color any less startling. She shook herself, nodding down to Atley.

"Can you help me get Atley up to the offices? If whoever is still here then we can hold up in there while we wait for the others . . ."

* * *

Sphinx shrugged, standing- and only slightly staggering on his feet- before bending to help her maneuver Atley up the steps. As soon as they were through the door into the main office, she pushed Atley into one of the chairs, checking him over quickly before shooting out and into the boost office. A few seconds later she was back; armed with clean shop towels, two relatively new first aid kits and what looked like a large bottle of ibuprofen. God he hoped she would give him half the bottle . . . because his head and jaw were killing him . . . not to mention his damn side.

She handed him a towel, pulling the kits open and fishing both ice packs out to fill them from the cooler. She turned to him, handing him the larger one as she motioned to his still gushing head.

"Hold pressure to that or its just going to continue to bleed. Here . . . this should help that bruise."

He raised a brow, taking the bag and nodding to her, cracking his neck loudly as she moved to grab three bottles of water from the small cooler, shaking her head and grumbling to herself as she moved quickly. She handed him one- and the bottle of pills- before going to kneel in front of Atley. Who was leaned back in the chair and closing his eyes. Not a good thing. He moved, flicking Atley hard on the side of his bloody nose, truly sorry to hear the pain filled yelp.

He turned; intent to go back to propping on the desk and glared down at the girl as she glared up at him. She shook her head, looking back to Atley as she reached out and held a shop towel to his nose. He opened his eyes and groaned as he spotted the first aid kits beside her on the floor. Sphinx shook his head. Atley always was a handful when he was hurt.

"C'mon, At. I need you to sit up. Tilt your head some . . . There. Can you breathe a bit better now?"

Atley waved his hand, half shrugging before wincing. She took his hand, showing him how to hold the towel as she pulled the alcohol prep pads from the first kit. Slowly and deliberately, she moved the cloth over the oozing cut on Atley's lip before cleaning as much of the small cut in his eyebrow as she could. Finally, she soaked a gauze in peroxide, wincing herself as she disinfected both wounds and smeared the antibiotic ointment over them. She used cloth butterfly sutures to close the cut on his eye before handing him the ice pack, and Sphinx was shocked to see that she'd pulled in tight enough to actually knit.

She sat back, looking his friend over carefully before she spoke.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Atley shook his head, chuckling as he looked at her through his good eye. And Sphinx knew from the way he moved that his side was hurting him . . . . but Atley apparently wasn't going to say anything major to the kid about it.

"Nah, Buttercup. Just a bit stiff in my back and side . . . I'm good. If you don't count wounded pride, that is."

She grinned, shoulders sagging as she reached out and patted his leg before gathering her trash to toss it. She smiled at Atley again before turning to him, almost all of the warmth leaving her eyes and voice as she motioned to his head.

"Okay. Let me see it."

He glared at her darker than he'd ever glared at anyone else in his life . . . but she just rolled her eyes and growled at him, crossing the room to the desk he'd resituated himself on. She stretched up, trying to touch the rag he was holding to his head and ground his teeth. His hand was in his pocket and his knife was out, level with her cheek before she could succeed in her endeavor. Atley groaned as they continued to glare at one another . . . And Sphinx found his eyes trying to determine where the pale blue ended in her eyes and the faded green began. He'd never seen a person with eyes so light and odd before . . . or with pupils ringed in an almost silvery gray. Atley's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he knew that he'd hit his head harder than he'd assumed for his mind to be wandering so badly. Or for Jackson's words to make his gut clench.

"Quit being such a jackass, Sphinx. She just was trying to help. Ripley, if he wants to bleed to death then let him."

Ripley however was not fazed in the least. She stepped closer, coming to stand between his legs and bring them dangerously close to touching one another. Which also brought the blade to rest solidly on her cheek as she continued to glare up at him. And he was hard pressed to decided which was colder . . . The look in her eyes or the frost literally falling from her words as she goaded him.

"Either cut me or put it away, Jabberjaw."

He glared at her, pulling the tip of the knife down her cheek slowly-just hard enough to trace her skin without cutting it- as he moved to close it. He pocketed it as her hands moved to peal the towel from his wound, and he could feel her having to gently pull the fabric from the meat as she removed it. She moved slowly, thoroughly cleaning it with another prep pad before she was satisfied it could be disinfected . . . and began soaking another gauze with peroxide.

But the second she pressed the gauze to the wound, the bubbling liquid leaked into the raw and gaping cut, burning worse than anything he'd felt in years. His hand caught her wrist hard, keeping her from applying pressure as she looked at up him. Even propped like this he still towered over her . . . and he was actually surprised to see honest remorse in her eyes as she moved against his hold; pressing hard onto the cut.

"Sorry. I know it burns like hell but its killing anything that could cause infection."

She stretched to her tip toes, looking at him hesitantly before blowing lightly across the bubbling cut. His hand stayed on her wrist but the grip loosened, letting him see the angry red marks he'd left on her pale flesh. And for some reason, it made his stomach turn. She smiled at him, taking the ointment and slathering it across the cut; making sure to cover it completely before closing it the same way she had Atley's. And as she gently rested the ice pack against his skin, his eyes kept glancing back to the darkening spots he'd left in his anger.

The sounds of cars pulling in the lot made both of them turn to the garage, and a truly brilliant smile spill across her lips. She turned, grinning even wider at Atley as Sphinx just watched her, dazed. God his head was still stuffy . . .

"Looks like the cavalry's here, huh?"

* * *

Atley nodded slowly, still holding the ice pack to his own head as he turned his eyes from Ripley to Sphinx. The man rolled his eyes, snorting at the statement and then glared down at Ripley again as she giggled. He groaned, moving to sit up as Ripley just started laughing harder. And Sphinx's glare kept getting darker.

As her laughter increased, he wondered if she'd finally gone crazy before he called out to her.

"You okay, Buttercup?"

She just nodded, laughing even harder as Sphinx shifted on his perch. She turned to the stoic giant, shaking her head as she wiped her eyes. And Atley saw the flash of something there as the man watched her wipe away the tears.

"Sorry, Jabberjaw. But even you have to admit that this is sort of funny. Or did the cat get your sense of humor when it got your tongue?"

Atley jumped as Sphinx moved quickly, catching the girl and pulling her almost flush against him; her hands splayed across his chest as she tried to keep from falling into him. Her laughter stopped and her eyes went wide as they looked to one another. Her in shock and him glaring down at her angrily at being pestered. And that is how Sway found them when she and Donnie pushed through the door. Atley looked to Memphis as he and Frank stepped in behind Wayland and Astricky, Santoro following closely . . . all of them in different stages of shock or disbelief as they processed the scene before them.

Otto's arrival, however, is what finally set off the volatile situation. He saw Ripley and Sphinx and stopped before turning to Memphis and glaring at him dark enough that all of them wanted to step back. Atley however just tried not to wince as the older runner screeched.

"What in the seventh rung of Hell is going on in here? Raines!"

Ripley however just started chuckling again. And when Sphinx's face darkened and he popped the blade-bringing it back to her cheek as his eyes bored down into hers- she finally lost whatever had been holding her back. The girl broke down into hysterical laughter, tears running down her face as the newly arrived crew watched her lean into the stoic man in awe. She was practically draped over Sphinx-who was still holding the blade against her flesh though he seemed hesitant to actually use it- crying as she laughed her ass of at him.

Finally, she sobered enough to slip away from him, choking back her laughter as she tried to explain. She turned from him completely, reaching out and grabbing Otto as she fought to keep from laughing again.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. But, uh Uncle Otto . . . I need to talk to you in your office. Like right now."

Otto nodded, allowing himself to be drug away and into the boost office before the door separating the two slammed shut. Atley turned to look at Sphinx as he slumped against the desk, this sort of dazed look plastered on his face while the others just looked from him to each other in the heavy silence that had fallen over the room. Finally Frankie snapped to life, glaring between Memphis and Sphinx.

"Oh! So I'm not even supposed to talk to her but chatterbox here can practically manhandle her? That's _**fucked**_ up, Raines. _**Real **_fucked up."

Sphinx turned, glaring to Frankie as he straightened and stepped towards the other boost as Donnie stepped between them. Atley grumbled, dropping the ice pack from his aching head as he stood and tossed it to the ground. All of the others turned and looked to him. But he didn't care. He was tired of this! It was the same horse shit that had happened when Sway had come on board and he wasn't dealing with it again!

"Jesus Christ, Frankie! She's isn't interested so back the fuck off!"

Frankie snorted, looking from Sphinx to him before rolling his eyes.

"Or what? Your _pedophile_ here gonna try to skin me and cart me through his morgue?"

Atley glared, going to step forward as Sphinx went to lunge. But Donnie and Memphis kept both from happening. Atley however wasn't playing anymore. Raines wanted a message sent. Well by God he would send one. He glared at him harder than he'd glared at anyone else before speaking. And he saw, from the shudder both Frankie and San gave that he was successful.

"No I will. That girl is too damn good for you . . . And if I so much as think that you've thought of with her without her consent and I will make sure they never find the pieces of you that I leave. You'll pray for me to give you to Sphinx before I'm done with you . . . You got me, Fish boy?"

Frankie paled, nodding as Donnie let go of the Sphinx's shirt, letting the man sink back onto the desktop as the door to the other office opened. He turned, watching Otto emerge and focus his attention solely on a spot on the wall. Maybe now they could get some answers . . .

* * *

Otto refused to look at either Atley or the Sphinx . . . because he knew the second he did he was gone. What had happened while they'd been gone was too damn funny . . . but he needed to at least tell the others before he succumbed to the laughter he was fighting back. Like his goddaughter finally had. Ripley was seated at his desk, head down and tears running down her face as she tried to stop herself . . . but he _**knew**_ that it would be a while. She was enough like her father that this would tickle her pink for a good while.

He focused on the clock over the huge windows, trying to keep it together as he began.

"Apparently the boys here were attacked by someone snooping around one of the bays. They came in, saw 'em moving around down there and went to intercept . . . and Ripley fought off two people who tried to grab her while she was tracking down one of Bobby's slips . . ."

Otto glanced at Atley as his shoulders started shaking and-until the man's loud, gut wrenching laughter filled the office- he was worried the man was actually crying. As soon as Atley cracked the others went, each shaking their heads as they absorbed the shock of what they'd been told. Donnie covered his face trying to keep it together as the Sphinx turned to glare at him darkly.

"Well . . . she did tell me that her old man taught her how to fight . . ."

Finally, Atley sank back into the chair and held his sides as he laughed so hard tears were running down his face while Sway and Memphis leaned on one another to keep themselves standing. San looked to Otto, grinning.

"You mean to tell me that she did this?"

Otto nodded, trying to keep a straight face. San chuckled, pulling a cigarette from his pocket before lighting it and turning to Memphis.

"Raines, I don't care what you say . . . We gotta keep her now."

* * *

_that had to hurt_


	9. Chapter 9

**Birthday Surprise!**

Ripley sank back into the waves, sighing as the crest crashed over her head before moving to go back to the sand. She had so needed this . . . she pushed up and above the water's surface, shaking her now lavender blonde hair out of her face as she looked over at Paul. She was so glad that he'd called and insisted she come back to Wake Beach for a few days to unwind and surf . . . even if the water was fucking freezing.

Paul looked back at her, waving as he climbed back on his board and let his legs dangle in the water. Both of them were in wet suits-because it was way too cold to just be in bathing suits- and had surfed most of the morning away already. They'd actually come out before the sun had even peaked over the horizon; riding the monster waves crashing into the beach as the sun had risen behind them. The same way they had every weekend since either of them could stand on a board.

She moved through the water, climbing back on her own board as she felt the waves get choppier. They would ride the next big crest in before going to shower and change to eat. As the water started to build, the wave gaining height as they readied themselves on their boards, she glanced back to the shore . . . and swore she saw two people standing near where they'd parked Paul's 73 Jeep . . . Which was odd because this was a private beach access for this neighborhood.

Ripley shrugged as the wave moved over their heads . . . and laughed as Paul cut through the water ahead of her; maneuvering himself just enough to keep from falling. God, this was better than boosting or fighting or anything else . . . riding waves and just being free . . . But all good things end.

As she went to turn Paul over compensated and brought both of them down and into the cold water, the lines for their boards tangling as they tried to get back above the water. When her head was up, she turned and glared at her flamboyant friend . . . only to laugh as she spotted the clump of seaweed in his blonde hair. He yelped, smacking at it as she laughed and tried to get it off. They worked quickly, untangling the ankle straps before pushing back into the shoreline.

And as soon as her feet hit sand she turned and looked at him, brow raised as she flipped her sopping curls over her shoulders.

"What the hell, Paulie? I thought you had that . . ."

He shrugged, shaking his head before nodding to the beach. And when she turned and saw what he was pointing to, she almost died. There, on the beach were Atley and Sphinx. She groaned. Great . . . .

She unhooked her strap, handing Paul her board as she crossed to the two older boosts slowly; careful of the delicate shells underfoot. It was easy to step on one and slice your feet to pieces . . . or find an almost invisible jelly fish. The latter led to beach bum First Aid- i.e. Paul peeing on your burning, aching foot and carrying you back to the Jeep. Something she didn't want to ever have to do gain . . .

When she was closer, she held her hand up in a wave before moving around them to the Jeep; grabbing her bag to dig for her brush. As she was looking, she talked over her shoulder.

"You know, when I told you where I was going for my birthday I didn't mean for you to follow me, Atley . . . You could've called the number I left you."

Atley shrugged, moving slowly and grimacing as the sand stuck to his shoes and jeans. She shook her head. _City boy_. He leaned against the side of the Jeep, looking over to Paul as he moved cautiously around the Sphinx. Who looked about as thrilled to be here as she was to see him.

"Yeah well, if you answered the phone I wouldn't have had to come out here. I've been calling since before seven."

She looked over, perplexed before tossing Paul a bottle of the water they'd brought. She pulled out her brush, working through the tangles slowly as she talked.

"What time is it? We've been out here since way before sunrise . . . And why have you been calling? What's wrong? Sway and Memphis about to kill each other again?"

Atley smirked, shaking his head as he glanced at his watch. He turned, looking to Paul skeptically before looking to her. She sighed, waving him off as Paul handed her the water and took the brush.

"Paulie's cool. He isn't going to say anything to anybody . . ."

Sphinx moved closer, glaring at her friend as he raised a brow at him. Atley however just raised a brow back.

"Its almost ten o'clock . . . and how do we know we can trust him? Just being your boyfriend isn't good enough kid . . ."

Ripley glared at both boosts as Paul just grinned, slinging his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into him. She looked up, grinning at him as he spoke to them for the first time. And she had to fight the giggles at the look of shock that filtered across both of their faces.

"Uh, because Chaos here is my alibi for all of my sordid deeds . . . Besides, I piss her off and she's liable to die my hair blue. _**Again**_. And let me tell you, _**my **_boyfriend would hate that . . . but nowhere _**near**_ as much as my parents."

Ripley finally laughed as Atley blinked and nodded, turning back to her.

"Okay . . . Look; is there some place we can talk? Because Memphis needs a favor . . . and it's pretty big."

She nodded, going to climb in the door less Jeep. She motioned them back to the Malibu she could see parked just beyond the dunes.

"Yeah . . . follow us back to the house . . . We can talk there."

* * *

Atley watched Paul and Ripley move around the small kitchen, trading utensils and pans as they cooked together. He had to admit, the boy was actually turning out to be okay . . . but damnation if the two of them together weren't almost nerve racking. The boy was tall, almost his height with blonde hair that-now that it was dry- was spiked to stand up at the front with a dark tan and friendly blue eyes. He was moving around in a pair of dark board shorts and a tight black tee shirt, the leather anklet on his right leg matching the one on Ripley's left.

He turned back, nodding to the pan of eggs he was scrambling as he looked to him and the Sphinx. Who was seated at the tiny table and glaring at the linoleum. He hadn't wanted to come . . . but he wasn't going to show up here to ruin Ripley's vacation alone . . . and the man really did need to get over whatever he had against the kid. So she'd _almost __**hospitalized**_them . . . _big deal_.

"You guys want eggs with your pancakes?"

Atley nodded as Sphinx rolled his eyes, shrugging out of his pea coat and cracking his neck before nodding once. Paul turned back; bumping Ripley's hip with his as he moved around her. The girl however just smacked him with the spatula as she rolled her eyes. She'd donned a pair of tiny cut off jean shorts and a long heather mauve tee shirt that hugged her figure and gathered on her hips, her charcoal hoodie on over it and sleeves pushed up as she cooked.

But Atley was amazed at her hair. Her normally platinum blonde hair had been tinted to what she'd called a 'lavender blonde' . . . with this one streak of black to the left side of her head while her bangs had been cut into an almost fringe and swept over the right side of her face. She'd pulled it back into a high ponytail, letting it curl wildly after she'd brushed it out on the beach. Her skin was a darker tan . . . and made her eyes seem almost too light for her. She glanced back at him, smiling brightly before handing Paul the bowl with a warning.

"Can I trust you to do this without burning the house down? Because last time we almost had to call the fire department . . ."

Paul glared, shooing her away from the sink and to the other chair.

"Ha _**ha**_. You don't have to be so bitchy. I said I'd fix it and I did . . ."

She rolled her eyes, sinking into the seat as she looked to Atley.

"Yeah, by smothering it out . . . with my brand new coat. A coat I _only_ got to wear** once** because of you . . ."

He shook his head, moving the eggs to the larger plate before pouring the batter for the pancakes. And Atley had to admit that it smelled divine . . . But he almost choked as the man spoke again just as he went to take a sip of his juice.

"Bitch, **bitch**_**, bitch**_. I swear. You move away to the damn city and all you do is bitch. You never used to be so damn tense when you lived at the beach . . ."

She rolled her eyes again, turning to Atley as Sphinx reached out and patted his back, shaking his head.

"So . . . what did you guys need? Because while its great to see you and everything I know you didn't come just to tell me Happy Birthday."

Atley shook his head, leaning forward. He hated to do this but they needed the help. This sheet they'd been given was pretty substantial . . . with a large bonus in the form of a prized and hard to swipe Bugatti.

"Actually, Memphis wanted to know if you'd do us a favor and help out on a run tomorrow night . . . We've got a Bugatti to land and the rest of us are going to be busy with the others. Would you mind cutting this short to help us out? We fumbled it last time because of Eleanor . . . and we really need to stay in this guy's good graces."

Ripley shrugged, taking the plate of pancakes from Paul with a smile before she turned to him. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before she glanced back at her plate. Finally, she looked at him hesitantly.

"Does . . . Is Otto okay with this? I mean, he isn't going to freak, right?"

Atley shook his head, reaching across and patting her hand as he smiled at her. He'd known that would be her biggest issue . . .

"He _**suggested**_ it, Buttercup. And you wouldn't be going out with Frankie so . . . will you help us?"

She nodded, smiling at him as she squeezed his hand before taking it back and starting to eat. She glanced over at Sphinx as he eyed the runny eggs in a basket Paul placed at his spot. She grimaced, pointing to the plate.

"He loves those damn things but I hate them. They just look so . . _**. gross**_."

Sphinx nodded before scowling as he realized that he'd actually agreed with her. Ripley however just grinned, winking at them before scrunching her nose at Paul's breakfast. The boy however was nonplussed and took a huge bite of his dripping eggs. She made a face, turning completely as Atley laughed. She kept her head turned, a hand over her eyes as she talked to Atley.

"I have plans that night . . . but I can leave early. What time do you need me to be at the garage?"

Atley grinned, shrugging as he leaned back into his seat to watch the other boost with him. Sphinx was eating the blueberry pancakes they'd set before him with zeal, glancing over at the girl and the happily munching boy as he shoveled food into his mouth. He'd grabbed the man as soon as he'd gotten off his shift at the morgue, not even letting him change before he'd shoved him in the passenger seat of the Malibu and started the drive to Wake Beach. Junie and Otto had the address to where she was staying . . . and after he'd stopped to ask for the final directions, they'd made their way to the small bungalow house.

He'd seen no one was home and had guessed they would be at the beach, lucking out as he'd seen them playing out and in the water. He sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't going to tell either Ripley or Sphinx that he was pairing them together for the boost. The others would need to focus and while he trusted San and Donnie with the girl, he knew Frank would pitch a fit. Sway would be too likely to get distracted if he let them stay together right off the bat. So, besides Memphis or himself-who both needed to focus on other marks- Sphinx was the only other choice. And if they thought it was the luck of the draw then maybe they wouldn't freak so badly.

_Hopefully . . . _

_

* * *

_

Ripley sighed, moving around the club with Paul slowly as she glanced at her watch. They'd met their other friends here in Long Beach at Rage and had been dancing and partying for the past two hours . . . and arguing with her ex for the at least one. But now she really needed to be on her way as soon as possible. She still had to change when she got back to the garage . . . and she knew that the dress she was wearing was going to cause enough problems. The black satin mini-dress was practically painted on, clinging to her curves as it fell to just below her thighs. The black lace trim at the bottom hem made it seem a little longer . . . and the turtleneck and the long sleeves to her knuckles covered her enough that she wouldn't freak when the others saw her.

_Her asshole of an ex had already filled her freak-out quota for the year with his little spectacle . . ._

She turned, smiling at Paul and the others as she grabbed her purse. She kissed Paul's cheek, waving to their friends as she went to leave. She still needed to get to the Testarossa before she could even begin the ten minute drive to the shop. Thank God she parked close enough that walking in these heels wouldn't kill her feet . . . too badly anyway.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, nodding to the bouncers as she made her way out and into the brisk air. She glanced down at her watch as she pulled her keys from her clutch.

_**Crap .**_ . . _she was going to be so late_ . . .

* * *

Sphinx quietly made his way into the darkened boost office, trying to get away from the ruckus the others were causing in the larger office. He rolled his eyes, propping against the darkest wall in the room and leaning his head back against the wall. The sounds of the others mere muffled now . . . and as he closed his eyes he prayed that no one would come looking for him until it was time to head out. Because he hadn't had enough sleep in the past three days to even attempt to deal with this.

Atley had grabbed him as soon as his shift for Thursday night/ Friday morning had ended, tossing him in the side of his own car and telling him they were going to talk with Otto's goddaughter . . . Which in itself would've been enough to aggravate him but he had gone into the morgue early, straight from his last hellacious round of finals. On virtually no sleep because he'd helped Memphis with a solo score the night before and then come back to his apartment to study . . .

He growled, running a hand over his face. After this tonight, he was going home and sleeping until the next meet . . . And killing anyone who tried to disturb him. Though-as he heard Frank and San's laughter echo next door- he might start that earlier if anyone opened their mouth one more damned time. Seriously, it had been almost a fucking week . . .

While he could admit it was impressive what the brat had been able to do scared, it wasn't damned funny enough to continuously pester him and Atley about . . . They both_ still_ had bruises and the healing cuts above their eyes to remind them that the tiny little git had tried to kill them. And Atley-the damned traitor- was laughing about it! He still thought it was funny! Had even gotten the girl some small trinket for her birthday . . .

He rolled his eyes before smirking as he heard Memphis's voice cut through the others and the noise all but die. Thank God for the man's sour mood or they weren't likely to get anything done tonight . . . He was serious about getting every car on this sheet for Cacuzza if they possibly could . . . but Sphinx knew that had very little to do with the attitude Raines was dishing out in buckets. Not that he could rightly blame him.

He still couldn't believe what Memphis had told him the night before last . . . as they worked to get the Hemi Cuda to crank. His mother had asked him to leave Long Beach- to completely abandon her and his cherished little brother- and to not come back so long as he was boosting . . . Sphinx shook his head. The woman was fucking daft. He knew that Memphis's boosting paid for most of what her and his brother had, that the man had worked himself to death legally with Otto for months before finding a way to keep the debts from his father's death from eating them alive. And now that they were back in the black, she had found fault with his methods of providing for them. He snorted. Telling Raines to leave was a slap in the face . . .

_And speaking of slaps in the face . . . _

He still couldn't believe the fact that Otto and Atley were sticking him with the bloody brat tonight. They were picking up a 'new' Bugatti for Manday to ship to Cacuzza . . . while the others were going after the easier domestics and imports. And while the Bugatti wasn't technically on the list, he knew that the crew needed to grab it to keep the grace of the crime boss further north . . . Especially with the way that Raines had lost the 67 Shelby GT 500 Mustang late last year. He'd rolled the thing on the freeway, barely getting out of it before the cops and the fire dept had gotten there.

And while Cacuzza had been understanding, he hadn't sent them an exclusive set to boost since . . . handing the orders down to Manday to let the crews bid and war over like he had before they'd been in his favor. So he was being stuck with the rookie brat to babysit. Memphis and Atley wanted to see if she could hold her own with the luxury car . . . and while Otto had assured them she was more than capable, he himself wasn't going to believe it until he saw it . . . If she ever decided to show up, that is.

Atley had told her to be here before midnight, despite the plans she'd confessed to having when they'd surprised her in Wake Beach, and it was almost twelve thirty and she had yet to appear. Otto had no clue where she was, telling them at fifteen after that she was out with her friends from home . . . and Junie was refusing to elaborate.

Sphinx snorted. The girl was probably at the bloody library or some nonsense and they were left here waiting for her to remember her obligations. _Typical bloody woman_.

A noise right outside the main door into Otto's office brought him from his grousing and back into the present. He watched the door creak open and rolled his eyes. Where he was, no one would see him . . . and he was far too comfortable to move. But he had to wonder who was coming into Otto's office. He rolled his eyes before closing them again. Probably Sway dragging Memphis in here to yell at him for his attitude. _**Again.**_

Needless to say when he opened his eyes a few long seconds later, he was very shocked to see Ripley slide in as she talked over her shoulder to Atley. She apologized for being late as he waved her off, telling her to change before they tried to find him to set out for the evening. And when she turned, he had to shake his head, closing his eyes to open them again. What in the hell was she wearing?

This was worse than the damned wet suit or the shorts and tee shirt from yesterday . . . The black dress was tiny, barely grazing her thighs as she moved deeper into the office, closing the door behind her. She turned, dropping her bag on the desk before stepping out of the tall satin black heels and kicking them to the side as she sat on the desk. Her hair was down and wild, falling in a mass of lavender and platinum blonde curls with the new black streak sticking out against the almost white sea of ringlets. That, coupled with the dress and her makeup-something he'd never seen her in- was throwing him.

This was the bratty little kid that had beat the shit out of him earlier in the week?

She sighed, her glossy lips parting as she blew up at the bangs falling in her face before shaking her head. She flipped her head, gathering her curls into a knot at the base of her skull before grabbing a pair of worn jeans from the bag beside her. She popped them out, eyeing them critically before shrugging and stepping into the denim, shimming them up and past her hips. Allowing him to see more of her tanned skin than he ever wanted . . . or would be likely to be able to forget.

The dress-all softly glistening satin- was bunched enough now to pass as a long shirt and he honestly thought she would leave it. So when the material was up and over her head, showing off the black lace bra and the straps of the matching thong underwear peaking above the low slung jeans- he suddenly found himself praying for a distraction. Or he was going to do something very stupid. He sent a silent halleluiah skyward as she pulled a black Henley styled long sleeved shirt from the bag, slowly pulling it on and buttoning it to well past the cleavage the black bra had brought his attention to.

She folded the dress, carefully stowing it into the bag before tossing the cowboy boots she favored down beside her discarded heels. The heels followed the dress into the bag before she started pulling the boots onto her feet . . . and both of them jumped when the door burst open; Frankie pouring into the room with an oily smile. Ripley rolled her eyes, turning to finish pulling the first boot on and tugging the jeans down over the top before moving on to the other foot to repeat the process.

Frank came to stand beside her at the corner of the desk, smile still in place as he looked her over. And Sphinx was suddenly very glad that the girl had already changed . . . and understood fully why she'd finally said something to Atley about the way the man acted with her. He knew now-courtesy of Atley's gossip- that the girl was actually eighteen as of today . . . but Frank was a year younger than him. And while the four years wouldn't be a huge issue to anyone if they ever dated, the girl was apparently not interested.

"Hello, Gorgeous. Miss me on your little vacation?"

Ripley snorted, straightening to her full height. Which still only put her to about Frank's chin; but she gave him a deadpan look before she turned to close her bag.

"Yeah, like another whole in my head . . ." She turned, looking at him as she sighed. "What do you want, Frankie?"

The blonde boost leered down at her, leaning in until his cheek was almost touching hers and Sphinx felt his skin crawl with the man's words. He and Atley would deal with this . . . as soon as they got back tonight. This was not going to continue.

"_**You**_ sugar britches."

The girl however just glared up at him-the same way she'd glared at him before- and didn't appear the least bit fazed. Which made Sphinx wonder just how often she'd had to deal with this before she'd actually said something to someone.

"Fuck off, Fish boy. I _**don't**_ want you."

Frank's face darkened as she turned to move past him and when his arm shot out, grabbing hers hard enough for Sphinx to see his knuckles were fading white he stepped towards them. But neither of them noticed his presence as Ripley reacted. Viciously. She jabbed her free hand into Frankie's throat, using the bend between her index finger and her thumb to strike him hard in his Adam's Apple. The man dropped like dead weight, gasping and clutching his darkening throat with both hands as he tried to breathe. While Ripley looked down at him like she was watching an insect writhe on the floor and not another boost.

Finally, she shook her head and stepped around him, stopping as her hand hit the door knob. She never glanced back as she spoke to him . . . and Sphinx could feel the frost and wrath literally falling from her words. She was deadly serious as she promised him what would happen.

"I **do not** like to be touched without my permission. _**Ever**_. And if you even _**think**_ of touching me again, Frankie . . . I will _**gut**_ you like your _namesake_."

And with that, she was out the door and gone, leaving it swinging lazily behind her as she descended the steps. Leaving him with a very large problem. He had never-not in his entire fucking life- had to admit that his perceptions of a person were incorrect. At first glance-before she'd proven to be trouble and he'd decided to tolerate her for Atley- he'd thought she needed to constantly be taken care of; that she was sheltered and-while not spoiled- obviously hadn't had to defend herself. After her little stunt earlier in the week, he'd chalked it up to the adrenaline and a strong survival instinct finally emerging in the face of a perceived threat.

But now . . . now he knew that the girl wasn't all she appeared to be. She was dangerous and capable of defending herself against most things that could pop up. And that alone bore watching . . .

* * *

Ripley walked into the group, grinning at Sway as she raised a brow at her new hair. She knew it was different but that was why she'd done it. She'd gotten tired of seeing her father's hair and her mother's curls every time she looked in the mirror . . . so she'd goaded Paul into helping her change it. She'd always loved lavender blondes anyway . . .

She stopped beside Donnie, reaching up to tug on the rim of his hat as he reached out and flicked her ponytail. She laughed as he shook his head, inspecting the change critically while Memphis made his way from the far side of the bay. She watched the lead runner move and knew almost immediately that something was wrong. His steps were measured and controlled while his face was almost eerily blank . . . but the set of his shoulders screamed his anger. He moved past Sway, barely sparing her a glance as he stopped in front of her. And she could see how upset he was in his blue eyes. Normally, the blue were warm and joking-not to mention an interesting mix of cockiness and uncertainty- but tonight they were cold.

She let her smile fall, dipping her head before reaching up to fiddle with her ponytail. A tactic that worked as he seemed to remember himself just enough to smile at her wearily. Something bad had happened in the few days she'd been away . . . but what? She glanced over the others before looking back at him as Frankie walked up. And she did a little victory dance in her head as the weird boost refused to even glance at her as he moved to stand with San. He had apparently gotten the message. Finally. That settled it, nothing could ruin her good mood now . . .

"Sorry about being late, Memphis. I had a little trouble getting away from my group . . ."

He nodded, waving it off as he raised a brow at her hair before shrugging, laying a hand on her bangs and ruffling them.

"Not a big deal kid. I'm just thankful you showed. We need to get all of these ladies in safely tonight . . . Think you can help us do that?"

She nodded, glancing to the side as Sphinx emerged from the shadows. Where had he been hiding? She turned back to Memphis, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure. Atley told me you want me to bring in a 55 Bugatti Type 251 Roadster, right? For the private order?"

He nodded, pulling his hand away as she went to fix her hair. She could do that . . . Her Dad had taught her all about the Bugattis and Bentleys a few months before he'd been killed, wanting to branch out what he was showing her to incorporate more than what they'd originally discussed. Thankfully . . .

"Yeah. You'll be picking up the prized Lady while we handle the rest . . . And you're going to drop it Manday's like the rest of us. Got it?"

She nodded then stopped, perplexed. They usually went for separate scores but were they really going to send her off on her own? For what all of them-save Sway- thought was her first boost?

"Sure, sure. Um . . . am I going solo or should expect company?"

Memphis grinned at her apologetically, and she was suddenly wondering if Atley had lied to her. That look meant he was sending her out with someone she couldn't stand . . . and the only person who really fit that bill was Frank. Oh shit . . .

"Sphinx is going with you . . . to help out should anything go south. He can handle a system like that in a pinch if he has to . . ."

She turned slowly, looking at the glowering boost as he nodded to her once; obviously resigned to his fate. She looked back to Memphis with a tight smile. Great . . . he wasn't sending her out with someone she couldn't stand, he was just sending her out with the only one that seemed to hate her on sight. She suddenly knew why they were all so understanding about her tardiness. They were going to send her out with the golem back there to dispose of her body after he dismembered her.

"Great."


	10. Chapter 10

**Boosting Expectations**

Ripley waved off Sway and San before turning to her silent companion with weary eyes, the tight bright smile she'd been showcasing for the others falling the second they were alone. She looked him over for a few seconds before sighing and shaking her head, shouldering the black leather hobo purse that-among other things- held her kit. She glanced to the front of the night club their mark was parked in rear of. And she was suddenly glad it was closer to one now.

The regulars and drunks had more than likely filed in at this point while the club hoppers had already split. And considering that this particular car belonged to one of the owners-according to Donnie's numerous sources at the DMV anyway- they were very unlikely to be interrupted. She turned back to Sphinx, looking him over again. With her makeup still fixed from before, all she had to do was unbutton a few snaps on her shirt and let her hair down if they ended up having to go inside. But Sphinx was in dark jeans-cuffed at his ankles over the scuffed black boots- with a dark tee shirt on under his dark, bulky coat. He was dressed to commit a murder, not emerge from a club . . . but it would have to do. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to go inside . . .

She nodded her head to the building, extending her hand to him. And tried not to grind her teeth when he glared down at it incredulously. Was he seriously going to do this again? She counted to twenty in her head before sighing and explaining, refusing to lower it.

"Look. I get it. You don't talk and you don't like to be touched . . . But we have to walk right by that front door-and those big burly bouncers minding the rope- and not attract unwanted attention. There are only a few ways to do that and they _**all**_ include touching. So unless you want to wait until after they go inside, which is going to be damn close to last call, you'll need to trust me."

He looked over her again before rolling his eyes with a long suffering sigh and taking it, engulfing her smaller hand with his larger one. And she was suddenly thankful for the dark alley or he would've seen the blush spreading across her cheeks. She shook herself. She really needed to get a grip on this . . .

She stepped closer to him, twining their fingers together until the hold looked natural and comfortable; not awkward and forced. She felt him stiffen as she leaned against his side and rolled her eyes. Good grief . . . they were so going to get caught if he looked as strained over there as he did here . . .

"You need to relax. Those bouncers are going to notice if you look all freaked or tense . . . We've got to look like a million other couples they see strolling past to get to their cars . . . Because they will follow us if we look suspicious going down beside that club."

* * *

Sphinx glared down at her before relaxing minutely, sighing heavily as he reached out and tugged her against his side securely. With the way she'd been dressed before, she would definitely know . . . She tensed instantly but relaxed, glaring back at up at him. And he had to fight the smirk trying to spread across his lips. The girl wasn't as keen on all of the contact as she let on . . . but as he watched her shake her hair loose and melt into his side, he had to admit she was damned good at looking like she was.

She glanced back up at him, nodding as she pushed her bangs to the side. He had no clue what had made her want to change the color but he had to disagree with Atley and Sway. She oddly looked more . . . adult with her hair like this. Nowhere near as childish or innocent as she had before . . . which was definitely going to help them tonight.

He shook his head, pulling her with him as they started down the sidewalk. Sway had suggested in the van that they cross further down at one of the other clubs and make their way back up, because the huge parking lot behind was public and fed into all five of the major nightlife attractions on the strip. He'd rolled his eyes but could concede to the logic. Wayland was out every night she didn't boost or tend, dancing and partying like an idiot with her rowdy group of idiots. So she was the one to defer to in this situation . . .

As they crossed the street, Ripley's foot caught on the uneven asphalt at the opposite curb and his hold on her is all that saved her from toppling. She'd yelped, flushing dark red as he'd caught her and steadied her on her feet. She'd looked up to him, nodding slightly before stretching to her tiptoes and brushing her lips against his cheek. And before he could react to the odd gesture a voice beside them told him it was for the audience he hadn't noticed.

A couple close to his age were going to cross, obviously more than slightly intoxicated and hanging on each other to stay standing. The woman, dressed in a skin tight red minidress and mile high heels-with the brightest red hair he'd ever seen- looked to her boyfriend. Who was blonde, tanned and dressed in nice jeans and a button down shirt. And just as sloshed as his girlfriend. The woman grinned at them, cheeks flushed as she turned to her companion.

"Aw! That's so sweet! Don't you think so, Harold? You would've just let me fall!"

The man rolled his eyes before nodding to them, turning to usher the slurring woman across the street.

"No Denise. I would catch you . . . And yes, it was sweet . . ."

As soon as they were gone, Ripley tugged on his hand, nodding back to their mark as her cheeks started to calm. When he stepped up beside her, she sank back into his side and squeezed his hand. Something that felt far too natural and personal for this little farce. But it didn't stop him from looking back down at her, brow raised as they moved slowly.

"Thanks for not letting me fall . . . Whenever I'm around Paul too much his grace rubs off on me, you know?"

He looked back ahead, refusing to acknowledge the comment as they passed the front of the club. The bouncers eyed them as they moved and he knew that Ripley's little act was the only thing keeping them from moving. Because as soon as she'd seen the largest one raise a brow at them she'd turned back and smiled up at him cheekily, leaning into him a bit more. And both bouncers had lost interest as soon as they were out of sight and around the corner.

Well bloody hell, the kid might actually prove useful yet . . .

* * *

Ripley waited a few minutes-making sure they weren't going to be followed-before heading around to the back of the club, still holding Sphinx's hand as she pulled him with her. You never knew who was watching . . . but all of that faded away as she spotted the gleaming black Bugatti 251 Roadster.

It was gorgeous, sitting just out of sight of the back door to the club. She grinned, turning back and squeezing Sphinx's hand before slipping free of his grasp to move over to it cautiously. She traced the hood all the way to the cab, savoring the way the light refracted off its glossy paint and the sleek curves.

This was so the kind of car her father loved . . . and tonight, she was all hers.

Now they just had to get her out of here so she could properly enjoy her . . .

Sphinx watched the kid pop the lock quickly and effectively before sinking down into the supple black leather of the car, tracing her fingers over the dash and wheel almost reverently before she pulled a thin black case from her large purse. She opened it, revealing a very well constructed case, with more than a few things that were in most of the crew's arsenal . . . and a few things that had him wondering. Because seriously, what could any self respecting boost possibly use powdered rice paper for?

He glanced around-making sure they were in the clear-before bending to watch her work. The main problem with luxury cars-even older ones-were they were designed to be harder to steal. And by the flashing light gleaming on the dash, this particular car had been fitted with an aftermarket security system . . . But Ripley wasn't even bothered, pulling a pair of small snips and a butter knife-something he'd seen Memphis use more than once-from her case.

He raised a brow as the girl maneuvered the dulled butter knife to slip beneath the cover for the steering column and pushed; wedging it apart just enough to get the slim wire snips in to clip the red wire to the alarm. The light on the dash stopped blinking and stayed steady red . . . until she pulled her next trick from her little case. And he felt both of his brows raise almost to his hairline. She honestly had a manufacturer's skeleton chip?

He reached down, grabbing the chip from her hands and examining it quickly before handing it back. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she pulled the pack of rice paper from the side and folded one of the thin sheets around the electronic chip before sliding it slowly into the underside of the steering column . . . Where the port to reset these damn alarms were usually hidden. He blinked, looking down at her in shock as the chip connected with the port and the light flashed twice before staying off. Christ, she actually knew what she was doing . . .

She pulled out a set of cut jimmies on a ring, flipping through by feel until she found the one she wanted and flipped the rest to the side; sliding it carefully into the ignition. She turned it, raising her brow before letting out an exasperated sigh and flipped to another jimmie. She slid the thin nail file in with it, turning the makeshift key . . . and Sphinx had to nod appreciatively as the car cranked. And shake his head at her grumbling.

"Stupid blighter put an automatic starter in a freaking classic car . . . bloody wanker . . ."

The motor let out a throaty growl as she pressed on the gas, a smile that was pure sin on her lips before she looked up to him. She nodded to the other side, reaching over and unlocking the door as he crossed to get in.

As she slid her bag to the floorboard at his feet and put the car in gear, he glanced at his watch out of sheer curiosity. He blinked, looking again. That wasn't right . . . She hadn't just gotten this thing from parked and armed to cranked and rolling in under forty seconds . . . Ripley turned to him, shaking her head as she pulled out and to the back of the parking lot; exiting on the back street that ran parallel to the main strip. And Sphinx found himself begrudgingly admitting that this wasn't a total bust . . . and wondering what else she could do . . .

* * *

Ripley speed shifted, pushing the Bugatti as hard as she could within the speed limit. She only had a few more blocks of city streets and then the rest of the way was service roads . . . And she couldn't wait to open the beautiful car up. She laughed, savoring the buzz of adrenaline that coursed through her veins as she sped through another green light. She felt high . . . which was kind of awesome with the weird day she'd had.

All of the crap at the club had worked with her own forgetfulness to make her late for her first damn boost as a runner . . . and then she'd had to practically floor Frankie the Creep to get away from him.

She shuddered, taking a turn a little too fast as she literally drifted onto the next road.

The only good thing about that whole debacle had been when she had finally gotten to hit the creep. She grinned darkly, remembering him gasping on the ground before she shook herself. No matter how badly she might want to live up to the threat she'd made him she needed to respect the others-Memphis and Atley in particular-enough to let them deal with him if he got out of hand again. Though honestly with the way he'd snubbed her afterwards it would hopefully be moot point.

And it was that glorious fact alone that had made being forced to run with Tall, Dark and Broody bearable. Well, that and Atley's promise in the van that Sphinx wasn't going to execute her and dump her corpse because she'd been so late . . . _**This**_ time, anyway. She'd laughed at the joke but taken the meaning behind it. _Remember to be on time next time_. She glanced over at her silent partner, watching him as she slowed for a red light. The stoic boost was lounging in supple leather seat, looking straight ahead as though she hadn't just slung them all over the road.

She turned back to the road, pulling off when the light was green. The Sphinx really hadn't been that bad overall . . . and she was sure that some of Frankie's good behavior in the van had been because of the larger runner's sheer presence and glares alone. He apparently cared for the jerk about as much she did . . . and it was that knowledge –and Atley's continued reassurance that despite their rough start the guy actually was okay-that had her rethinking her stance on the taciturn brute. He might turn out to be okay after all . . . in small doses anyway.

He'd actually let her touch him when they'd had to figure out how to not draw attention . . . And he had kept her from eating pavement earlier tonight . . .

She blushed, reaching up to push her bangs to the side before she got angry with herself. Just because he hadn't wanted to carry her to the mark and back to the garage didn't make him nice . . . and just because he hadn't pulled a blade on her again didn't mean he was any less aggravated by her. To think anything else was setting herself up for disappointment. So she just needed to quit thinking about him and get this thing to the drop. Before anymore more weirdness could happen . . .

Flashing lights ahead of them caught her attention as she spotted the check point two lights ahead . . . on the very damn road she needed to turn on. Fuck . . . Why did there have to be a shooting tonight of all nights? Seriously, could the gang bangers not have waited another twenty four hours?

She didn't glance at Sphinx as she whipped the car into an alley beside on of the many clubs on Ocean, parking the Bugatti before running her hands through her hair. Thank God there were already other cars parked here so one would think twice about this one . . . But she knew with the way that the cops would be checking up ahead to go through that stop was boost suicide. They needed a plan. And she was stuck with the one damned man on earth that didn't open his fucking mouth.

_God they were doomed._

_

* * *

_

Sphinx had seen the lights ahead and was extremely impressed that she'd pulled off and into the alley. And as she ran her hands through her hair, obviously trying to get her bearings and buy them some time he had to wonder exactly what they would do. A stop here meant that there were more than likely others . . . but they _could_ be spread out enough that they could get away. They needed to be careful about this or they would definitely be in trouble. As it was they were pretty damned close to his apartment complex . . .

He stilled; an idea forming as he watched Ripley pull all of her hair over her shoulder and start running her fingers through the curls, twisting her fingers around the white ringlets before letting them twist free to repeat the process. She wasn't nervous or fretting, he could tell she was thinking and that she was just keeping her hands busy . . . and he felt his grudging respect for her rise another miniscule notch. At least she was keeping her head and not a sobbing heap in the floorboards.

He sighed, tapping her shoulder and motioning for her to trade seats with him as he opened his door. She looked at him uncertainly before nodding and-as he walked around the front of the car- she climbed over the shifter. She slid the seatbelt on as he sank into the seat. He eyed her for a moment before shaking his head. He hated to do this but there didn't seem to be any other way . . . If he could get them to the apartment then they could at least wait it out there until they could contact the others and find out where the stops were.

She huddled down into the seat-wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her forearms- as he pulled further down the alley, going to the next road and taking the back route to his building. As he navigated the narrow roads, he had to wonder how the others were doing. All of their marks had been pretty close to one another tonight . . . He sighed again, clearing his head. The others were big boosts and could deal with their own issues. He had enough to worry about as it was . . . Like getting to the apartment without getting caught. And suddenly, as he made the last turn he had to wonder just how he was going to get her into his building without her freaking out . . .

God this night just kept getting weirder and weirder . . .

* * *

Ripley eyed the gloomy brick building skeptically as they pulled the Bugatti down the steep ramp that-apparently- led to the underground parking. She looked around the poorly lit space and felt her skin try to crawl off her body. This looked like the setting for a damned horror movie . . . All they needed was the beat up white van dripping blood out the back doors and the coverall-wearing-hockey-mask-faced maniac wielding a chainsaw or a machete to spring out of the shadows. Though as she glanced at Sphinx, watching him maneuver to an even darker portion of the garage she knew that she could already have that last requirement in the car with her.

What in the hell were they doing here?

She was so busy taking in her surroundings that she actually jumped when he parked the car, pointing to the jimmie and file still in the ignition with a raised brow. It took her a minute to realize what he meant and she nodded, reaching out and taking both; turning the engine off before sliding them back into her bag. She wasn't too keen on where they were but she could always recrank the car pretty quickly now that the alarm was off . . . Like if she had to run away from a blade wielding psychopath intent on wearing her skin . . .

Though as she looked back to the dark look her silent companion was wearing she suddenly doubted turning the thing off period. Because know that she thought about it, he already had a blade . . . and wasn't exactly the most on-kilter person she'd ever met in her life.

She watched him get out and –after weighing the option of staying in the car-was quick to follow; pushing her lock down as she hurried to catch up with him as he made his way to what she thought was the front of the complex. She stayed as close to him as possible, checking the shadows every few seconds as they crossed the dark space. Seriously, had these people never heard of replacing light bulbs?

When he stopped in front of a door labeled 'Building Access' she raised a brow. But one dark look had her shooting in as he held it before he went to the elevator and pressed the cracked button that was almost black with caked on dirt. And she was suddenly very worried about the state of the elevator if the button didn't even light up . . . though with all of the grime on the plastic it was really hard to tell. When the doors opened, she shot inside and pressed herself as flat against the metal walls as she possibly could while she watched him hit the button to the fourth floor.

He turned, looking at her with a raised brow before shaking his head and leaning back against the other wall, eyes closed as his head lulled against the smudged metal walls. Ripley glanced up, watching the display light as they passed each floor with a growing sense of anxiety. Where were they? And how the hell did she know that she was going to come out of this alive? She'd already taken him once . . . but that had been with the element of surprise. And know that he knew she wasn't as defenseless as the others had thought she knew she would be hard pressed to escape unscathed-hell breathing and in mostly one piece-if this started to follow the plot of every thriller she'd seen or read.

When the number four lit up, the elevator stopped suddenly and she had to fight to steady herself as it jerked. She turned, watching Sphinx push off from the wall and step to the opening doors like they hadn't been tossed in the floor, one hand in front of them to keep them from closing on her as she moved to exit the car, before turning and starting down the long narrow and poorly lit hallway. He stopped in front of a door that was in better shape than the others they'd passed, apparently freshly painted and the bronze numbers had been recently cleaned . . . and watched him pull a set of keys from his coat pocket, flipping to one that slid into the mechanism. She looked back up to him, the shock of where they were finally setting in. He'd brought her to his home?

Sphinx pushed the navy door open, holding it for her as she looked up at him in shock before shaking herself. She nodded, suddenly feeling very stupid for thinking that he'd brought her to his lair to chop her to bits (though honestly he hadn't really done anything to dissuade that thought) and stepped inside. She looked around, taking in as much as she could while he moved through the small living room to what she could see was the kitchen. She turned back, closing the door and locking it as she heard him rustle around in the other room.

The room was small . . . but clean-despite the fact she could tell that it was hard to accomplish with the state the building was in- and the furniture looked worn but cared for. And, as she sank into the surprisingly soft green couch and slid her boots off to prop beside the table she had to wonder if anyone else had ever seen the inside of this man's home. Probably Atley . . . but she couldn't see him parading any of the rest of them through . . . Which meant she'd better sit here and be as quiet and good as she possibly could. No matter how badly she wanted to nose around.

Because there was no one around to hear her scream if she made this guy angry . . .

She was eying the brown leather arm chair when he stepped back into the room, shaking his head as he shed his coat. She turned, shaking her head as she felt her cheeks flush. God she so had to tell Sway this when they got back to the garage . . . because the other girl was never going to believe what the towering boost hid beneath the bulky coats.

* * *

Sphinx growled, tossing the coat onto the closest edge of the sofa, running a hand over his face before he looked to the girl curled on the opposite side. He'd called Manday's and left word for Atley to call his number . . . and knew that as soon as the others were back Jackson would be on the blow and help them try to figure this shit out. They just had to sit tight until then . . . But as he watched the girl glance around his home again, he knew Atley had better make it quick.

She'd been as skittish as a baby rabbit the whole trek through the garage and in the elevator. And now she was curled into the far corner of his couch and looking around like something was going to spring from the shadows and snatch her up. He snorted, watching her jump at the sound before turning and flushing. He wished . . . he might actually get some peace until the others could figure something out.

Ripley shifted on the couch, turning to glance at him before sighing and tugging her bag open, reaching in to bring out her kit. She flipped the jimmies around her fingers once before looking to the coffee table. She glanced up to him, pointing to the surface.

"Do you mind if I organize this? It doesn't have anything in it to mess anything up . . ."

He shrugged, moving to sit in the chair and rest. He had really just wanted to drop the damn Bugatti, collect whatever and come home to sleep. To be free of all of the confusion and drama that had sprung up in their crew seemingly overnight for a few blissful hours before he had to go back to dealing with it. He opened his eyes as she pulled the rice paper from one of the side compartments of the thin black case and sat forward in his seat, pointing to the paper. She blushed but handed it to him, leaving him to raise a brow as he flipped the thin pack over his fingers.

She cleared her throat, bringing his eyes up to hers as he handed it back to her.

"A friend of mine at school is all about computers and told me that he uses these to help make connections for the homemade chips he makes. It only works with certain ones though . . . He's actually the one that helped with the chip for the security system. Dad had scavenged it from wherever and used it until a newer model fried it. So I had Tobin fix it . . ."

Sphinx raised his brows before nodding . . . and his curiosity got the best of him as he looked over her exposed kit. He reached out, picking up the ring of cut jimmies and marveled at how many there were. All were so thin that he knew why she kept the file now . . . and he hissed as he moved wrong and sliced open his fingers on the edges. Ripley jumped, digging through her bag to pull out a glasses cleaning kit and wrapped the cloth around his now pouring fingers before he could move to stop her.

She winced, nodding to the kitchen.

"Sorry! I forget to tell people to be careful with them. C'mon, we need to wash that off."

He moved with her, letting her lead the way and start the faucet before she pulled his hand under the medium stream of cool water. She moved his fingers, pushing to open the slits and let the water rush over the exposed meat . . . and while it wasn't the most pleasant experience he knew it was necessary. She reached out, grabbing the soap from the basin side before looking to him.

"Its antibacterial, right?"

He nodded, watching her pour the goldenrod liquid into her palms and work it into a thick lather before pulling his hand free of the water; working over the sliced flesh thoroughly before pulling it back under the faucet. And as she worked to rinse away the soap and blood, she began talking. And for once in the time he'd known her, he wasn't bothered by the small chatter. It actually made him feel a bit better about trying to slice his fingers off on her kit.

"I've done this so many times its ridiculous. Dad had all of those things cut from templates and valet keys he'd come across over his career . . . And he figured out that for them to work-and not be too conspicuous- that they needed to be able to fit in his pocket. So they had to be short and thin . . . which also makes them incredibly sharp. I'm so used to them now I honestly forget to warn people about the edges. Hell, Uncle Otto got cut up worse than this . . . Which makes me feel a bit better about the stitches I had to get the first time I touched them when I was twelve."

She turned, looking up to him as she used her wet fingers to brush her bangs out of her face, grimacing when they stuck to her forehead instead of moving like she wanted them to before smiling at him. When the water ran clear she reached out and grabbed a wad of paper towels, pressing them to his fingers almost immediately after turning the water off and holding pressure. She wrapped them around before looking back up to him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and worrying the flesh before smiling at him bashfully.

"You're not going to pull a blade on me right? Because after tonight, I really don't think my heart can handle it . . ."

Sphinx couldn't help it; he chuckled darkly at her as he shook his head. And he had to admit to himself that the blush that flared across her cheeks was by far the most enticing thing he'd seen in a long while. And he had no idea what possessed him to do it, but he reached out and brushed her wet bangs off of her forehead . . . and her cheeks darkened even more as she pulled her bottom lip back between her teeth. They stood there, staring at one another in the silence of the kitchen for what seemed like forever until his phone ringing made both of them jump. She reached up, grabbing her heart before looking back to him, bright red.

"I guess I need to get that, right?"

He nodded, watching her cross to the yellowish beige wall mounted set before shaking himself. He needed to get this over with and get some sleep . . . or he was going to get himself in a massive amount of trouble.

* * *

Ripley shivered as she walked back into the living room, trying to get as warm as she could. Sphinx moved down the hallway to what she assumed was his bedroom, leaving her alone to peruse the front of the apartment. She looked around, noticing the crack in the plaster at the corner leading down the dark space . . . and she knew that she had the stuff to fix it at her own home. She wondered if she should mention that she knew how to patch and mud the cracking wall before she shook her head.

Atley or Sway or even San would appreciate the gesture but she doubted the Sphinx would. He seemed pretty at odds with her in his home to begin with, so offering to fix the flaws in it would probably be more of an insult than the help she intended it to be. She moved to go back to the couch, shaking her head as she rubbed her arms again. When they'd been touching she hadn't noticed how damned cold the man kept his home . . . but ever since the odd moment between them-and the phone interrupting it- she'd been shivering . . . She just couldn't seem to get warm again . . .

The sound of a door closing made her jump and turn back to where the Sphinx had disappeared . . . only to be shocked as he came back down the hallway with a large, worn sweater clutched in his hand. He stopped in front of her and extended it, and she felt like an idiot just looking from the sweater to his face but she couldn't help it. Finally she reached out and tentatively pulled the soft navy shirt from his hand, marveling at how supple and warm it felt. She looked back up to him and he nodded, moving to go back into his kitchen.

She looked down to the shirt before shrugging and pulling it on over her head . . . and she had to admit, the man may not be much for conversation but he knew how to pick warm shirts. He came back into the room as she sank into the couch, handing her an opened beer as he sat back in his chair. She took a drink of the beer, trying not to grimace at the bitter taste as he chuckled and shook his head. He stood, going back into the kitchen and remerged, sitting a glass of what looked like cola in front of her with a wry chuckle.

She reached out, picking up the glass and taking a sip, blinking as he tossed a pack of cards on the table beside the glass. She raised a brow, looking to him as he shrugged. She nodded, reaching out and picking up the cards, opening them. Why the hell not? They had time to kill . . .

* * *

Atley followed the roll back truck in the black drop van, shaking his head as they pulled away from the second traffic stop in as many blocks. The others had been running into issues all night . . . and it had only put their fearless leader in a worse mood with every call. Frankie and San had both had to abandon their marks in the warehouse district the hour before, knowing they would have to go and reclaim the 69 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 and the 32 Ford Flathead Roadster before sunrise . . . regardless of whether the heat had died down.

The gossip on the street had been partially true . . . Johnny B had been planning a move. Just on another gang and not their crew. This time. And the resulting gun war and car chase had left them with a hellacious mess to wade through. Thank God they'd decided to move a few days before they had to or they would've been screwed with the sure-to-be increased police activity for the next few days.

Atley sighed, taking the turn into the apartment complex's parking before moving to go around Doug. The man had surprised them all and offered to come and collect the Bugatti, since it was by far the closest and would be easiest to grab at the moment . . . But Atley was sure it had more to do with Ripley's presence than the proximity. Doug had asked Sway where the younger girl was as soon as she'd come in, obviously hassled that she'd barely been able to keep her 62 Ferrari 250 GTO without being snatched up . . . and the chop shop worker had to explain that-with Memphis and Otto's dark looks-that he usually talked to the kid when she called or had to drop off or pick up parts. And that she was the same age and reminded him very heavily of his own daughter.

The dark man waved as he pulled to the side, going to locate the Bugatti as Atley parked near the entrance to the elevator. He moved quickly, pressing the button hard as he waited for the lift anxiously. If he'd even thought that any of this would've gone down tonight he would've pulled the kid with him or Sway . . . distractions and concentration be damned. Because he'd left that sweet kid with the Sphinx for the past, he glanced at his watch three hours . . .

Hell even he couldn't take that much quiet and brooding before forcing the other man into a mostly one-sided conversation. And while Ripley seemed to be content to talk or be silent, he knew she wouldn't be comfortable around the larger runner.

As the doors to the elevator parted, he shot in and hit four. He just hoped they hadn't tried to kill each other . . . Again . . .

* * *

Whatever he'd been expecting when he knocked on the door to Sphinx's apartment was definitely not what he got. Because there was no way that Ripley had just answered the door laughing-and draped in what looked suspiciously like one Sphinx's sweaters- before turning to drop back onto the couch and toss a rather devastating hand of cards down on the coffee table in front of the glowering boost as she grinned at him. Atley glanced over Sphinx's shoulder, shaking his head as he noticed that while the man had a good hand-two pairs- Ripley had a royal flush . . . of freaking spades.

Sphinx snorted, tossing the cards to the table beside the empty bottles of beer before turning to nod to him. And Atley kept looking between the two of them. He'd been fretting about them all night and they'd been here-in the relative safety and warmth of an apartment- drinking and playing fucking cards? Seriously? He glared down at them, looking from Sphinx's now raised brow and Ripley's incredulous face before he finally snapped.

"The rest of us have been killing ourselves to stay away from the damned cops and the two of you have been playing fucking poker?"

Atley felt his blood boil as Sphinx rolled his eyes, turning away from him completely to grab the half full bottle of beer and take a long drink while Ripley blinked up at him innocently. And Atley knew her well enough now to know that look was nowhere near right.

"Oh don't even try to give me that look, Little Girl. You know you're in deep shit right beside him and all the watery doe-eyes in the world aren't getting you out of it."

Ripley's face soured before she rolled her eyes and huffed, turning to look at Sphinx as she crossed her arms and sank deeper into the couch. Sphinx looked to her as she grumbled, shaking his head and chuckling darkly.

"We get the hardest damn car on the list and don't lose her, see the cops and stay out of trouble . . . and he's yelling at us. Next time, we'll get caught to make him feel better . . . ."

Atley growled, tossing his hands in the air before moving around to drop into the couch beside her. He tossed his arm over her shoulders, pulling the kid into his side before sighing and trying to regain his cool. They hadn't done anything wrong . . . they'd actually done everything right. But it'd thrown him to find them being so damned . . . friendly with one another while the rest of them were balls of fucking nerves.

Memphis and Otto had kept the 67 Shelby Roadster . . . and Donnie had been able to swipe the 72 Jaguar E Type Convertible he'd been sent after, hiding with the car near the pick up until they could go and get him. And as soon as they were able to get the Bugatti back, then he and Doug were going back to grab the 67 Chevrolet Stingray Big Block he'd stored . . . And then he was going to find out exactly what had happened here . . .

* * *

_check out the cars listed in this one . . . they may be older but they're all still beautiful!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Fish and Fists**

Ripley sighed; following Sphinx back into the main area of Manday's to wait with the others for the rest of the scores to be collected. They'd stepped out long enough to check over the Bugatti with Memphis and Atley before they'd left to snatch up Donnie. Atley had filled them in on all of the issues that the gang war Johnny B was waging tonight had caused . . . and while she wasn't thrilled that she and the stoic runner walking a few steps in front of her had to spend almost four hours in each other's company, she was glad that they seemed to at least come to some sort of an understanding. He wasn't going to carry her off somewhere to dismember and she wasn't going to get them all nailed by acting like a stupid kid.

She stopped, hesitating as she spotted Frankie lounging against one of the work stations until the man spotted her. And she grimaced as he leered at her before glaring at Sphinx. The larger boost just glared back at him, nonplussed as he stepped directly in front of her; effectively blocking her from the blonde boost's view. She blinked, looking up at the back of Sphinx's head in shock before turning as Sway emerged from the office, clearly more than a little aggravated. The other girl stopped short as she noticed to stare off before San finally shook his head and stepped between them.

Sway looked to her with a brow raised and she shrugged back. She had no clue what that was about but if it kept the idiot away from her then she was so not going to question it. The dark haired girl moved, coming around Sphinx cautiously before tossing her arm over Ripley's shoulders. The younger girl sighed, smiling up at her thankfully before leaning into her side. The evening might not have been as bad as she'd predicted but she was extremely happy to be back with people who actually spoke . . . even if the Sphinx played a mean hand of poker.

She grinned, shaking her head. The man was a damned card shark . . . and until she'd noticed his tell she'd lost a good portion of the singles and fives they'd started playing with. But once she'd noticed the way his gray-green eyes would narrow ever so slightly when he had a shit hand-or flash when he had one to devastate her- she'd begun to recover her loses. Actually, when Atley had busted in, she'd been almost even again . . . and the man had drained more than a few bottles of beer as she'd laughed at his souring mood. He'd offered one and-after the first-she'd declined the others, opting to drain the half full soda she'd rifled from his fridge.

Apparently, they shared a love of true cherry cola on top of the Cure album she'd found hidden in the living room . . . and salt and vinegar potato chips. She shook herself; looking up to Sway as the older girl rolled her eyes at the near fight San was separating. She bent, whispering in her ear as they watched the boys quarrel.

"So you survived . . . and apparently made a friend. I want to know what you guys did while the heat died down?"

Ripley shrugged; rolling her owns eyes at the poorly hidden innuendo as Frankie turned to glare at her. San was talking to him quietly, trying to convince him of something but she could already tell it was falling on deaf ears. The man was nothing if not hard headed . . . Well; so long as he didn't touch her again then he could stay hard headed and breathing. If he did, all bets were off . . . She glanced back to Sway, trying ignore the other creep as Sphinx stepped away and propped against the wall closer to them. And kept a watchful eye on the idiot as he continued glaring at her. Sphinx turned, nodding once to her ever-so-slightly before turning back to glower at the other boost.

She chewed on her bottom lip. She knew that the man wouldn't appreciate her blabbing about their 'bonding' . . . and that Frank would definitely try to make something of it. So-outside of Atley- she was pretty sure he wouldn't want anyone else had to know . . . Oh sure, she would tell Sway all of it later . . . just not with the other eyes and ears.

"Not a whole lot of anything really. We had to get off the street so we ended up parking the Bugatti and staring at the walls while we waited on Atley . . . "

Sway looked at her, taking in the tone and the look and nodded once; obviously getting the idea before Frankie snorted. They both turned to the other boost . . . and Ripley didn't know what was going to happen first as he spoke. Because with the shit spilling from his mouth, either her or the Sphinx was going to slaughter him. It was all a matter of who go to him first . . .

* * *

San knew that the second Frank spoke he was going to get beat. He just honestly expected Ripley to be the one to do it . . . The rookie boost had obviously had enough of the shit surrounding the two of them . . . and he honestly couldn't blame her. He'd tried to tell Frank to lay off, that if he was really interested in the kid then he needed to leave her alone and she might warm to him. Hell, he'd pleaded with his best friend . . .

"Oh knock it off, Frankie. Memphis told you to leave her alone. And Atley was pretty fucking clear in his warning the other night . . . Just leave it be, okay? I would hate to watch Sphinx gut your ass . . ."

But apparently being refused constantly just flipped Frank's switch, and when the kid turned from him and let herself be hidden behind Sphinx after the larger runner had noticed he was staring it had just made him more determined. And despite how smart he knew the man was, he absolutely refused to think where this was concerned. Frank had turned to Ripley as Sway had asked how they'd passed the time and snorted at her answer. And San had no clue what possessed him to say what he did . . . but he'd seen Ripley step forward with the darkest look on her pretty face, obviously about to beat him silly.

"Oh, we all know what the two of you were off doing, sweet cheeks. I woulda never known you were into the whole murderous mute shit . . . So tell us, he need your permission to touch you or did you just spread those long legs for him automatically?"

Though they already hated one another without much reason, he knew that Ripley's improved attitude with the Sphinx had started rubbing Frank raw when Atley had tossed them in before going off to snatch up the Vette . . . But he'd never expected that the newfound camaraderie went both ways. San hadn't had time to react as Sphinx had moved; grabbing Frank up by the throat and lifting the man off the ground like it wasn't anything. And held him in the air, feet trying to stretch to reach the ground they'd been jerked from while the others around them just watched in awe or horror. Sway had reacted to Ripley, grabbing the girl and pulling her back . . . and he'd honestly been trying to stay as far out of the kid's way when she snapped. He'd seen what she could do with Atley and the man currently dangling Frank like a rag doll . . . And he didn't want to get caught in the overflow.

Sway looked to San helplessly as Ripley pulled free, moving to wedge herself in between the two boosts as Frank started to turn a dark red. But the first gurgle had snapped both of them back to life. Wayland went to one side while he went to the other, both trying to pry Sphinx's hands off the man's throat while Ripley pushed against his chest. Manday's workers watched the spectacle in shock as they tried to keep the man from committing murder. Christ, where were the others?

* * *

Memphis sighed, feeling a shit load better now that they had all but the last two cars back in . . . And Frank and San would be heading back out to collect those as soon as he signed off on the Jaguar on the roll back. Poor Donnie had been stuck in a back alley since the stops had sprung up, literally bored out of his mind as he'd waited for them to come and collect him. But the affable boost had sworn that Atley needed to get Ripley and Sphinx first, then go collect the Stingray before it got picked up by the PD; putting the good of the crew over himself. As usual.

Raines turned, smiling at the man as he stretched and tried to pop his neck before groaning. Donnie's stunt had helped put him more at ease . . . and looking over the gleaming 251 Roadster had set him at peace. That had been the worst car on the list by far . . . and when he Atley and Manday had been over the interior it was still pristine. With an alarm system that could be wired and still fucking work . . . Cacuzza would be hard pressed to not forgive them for the crap Eleanor had caused last time now.

Atley moved beside him, shaking his head as Donnie looked back at the Jag mournfully. They all knew how much their friend loved Jaguars . . . and he'd just been behind the wheel of his proverbial holy grail for most of the night. Too bad he hadn't really gotten to enjoy it. At grinned, patting the other man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to live it up with her, Don. But look at it this way, at least you got to sit in her . . ."

Donnie laughed, nodding as he turned towards the closed doors of Manday's shop; agreeing with his easy smile and good humor. And Memphis suddenly felt bad for even considering listening to his mother. He wasn't going to abandon his family . . . either side of it. And these people were just as much a part of him as she and Kip were.

"Yeah, man. I guess that's one way to look at it. Speaking of looking at it how'd the kid fair? Her and Sphinx get the Bugatti?"

Atley's good mood disappeared as they stopped just outside of the doors. The man grumbled, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his coat and-after offering to them- lighting one before he groused. And Memphis knew he would've paid to seen what he was describing. God to be a fly on the wall for this little adventure . . .

"Oh they did fine. They were close to his place so when the kid spotted the stops he got 'em there to wait it out. I got there with the damn roll back and they were playing fucking poker! Poker! And he was damn drinking while she laughed because she was taking his damn money! I just can't wrap my head around it . . . Until this they were about to kill each other. I practically had to kidnap his ass to get him to go with me to Wake Beach . . . and then they ganged up on my ass!"

Donnie laughed as Memphis shook his head, listening to the other runner as he tried to soothe his obviously ruffled feathers. And all of them knew it had very little too do with the fact that the two had had it the easiest and everything to do with the sheer fuckery they'd been dealing with all night.

"Hey man. I had a neighbor like that when I was a kid. We hated each other, always fought and bitched and whined when we had to be around the other. And then when we were forced to actually get to know one another we found out we didn't really have a lot of reason to dislike the other. We had just kept it going because we'd done it so long . . ."

Atley stopped, flicking his butt out and into the gravel before shrugging.

"And? What happened with you and this neighbor?"

Donnie shrugged.

"Well, we fucking hate each other again now. Actually, she's trying to take half of everything I have and a few things I don't . . . she apparently found another neighbor she liked better. As far us, we just came full circle is all . . ."

Atley winced as Memphis reached out and patted Don's arm as the man just waved them off. They didn't talk about the man's ongoing brutal and slow progressing divorce . . . Mainly because he didn't want to talk about it. The only people he'd really said much to were Otto and Ripley . . . and- as he looked back to the doors- that was apparently the way it was going to stay. Don reached out, pulling the door open and went to speak only to stop and grab Atley, pushing him inside quickly before either could react.

"Oh shit man, he's finally fucking snapped. He's gonna kill him!"

Memphis looked up and was floored by what was waiting on them. San and Sway were trying to pry the Sphinx off of Frankie-who was suspended in the air by the vise grip the man obviously had on his throat- while Ripley pushed against the larger man's chest. Pleading with him to drop the other boost instead of killing him.

"C'mon, Jabber. You can't snap him like a damn twig! Bodies are really hard to get rid of! It's the only reason I haven't killed him yet! Please! Just put him down, okay? He's an idiot!"

Sphinx's face slackened a bit and he started to lower the man as Atley and Donnie moved forward to help liberate their fellow runner . . . But time seemed to slow as Frank swung wildly, trying to hit his captor as he gurgled and turned the most interesting shade of purple. And everything stopped as the man's fist connected with Ripley's cheek. Sway called out, moving to grab the girl as she staggered while San and Donnie stood perfectly still. Atley's face contorted into a look of pure rage as he started towards them . . . but nothing compared to the dark expression that sank onto Sphinx.

The man growled, tossing Frankie into San hard enough that both fell before he turned to the girls. Ripley held her cheek-which was already darkening into a large bruise that ran down to her jaw- as Sway held her shoulders, talking to her almost franticly as she tried to make sure she was okay. Memphis cringed, knowing that Sway was reliving her own past bruises as she looked the kid over. Christ, what the hell had happened in the past thirty minutes?

* * *

Sphinx looked down at Ripley as she tried to reassure Sway. He'd never seen Wayland rattled . . . but something about seeing the other girl hit had done it. He looked to Memphis and Atley, and knew from the worried look on Raines face that he was aware of what was causing the other girl's behavior. And Atley just looked pissed. But with the bruise already blossoming on the kid's skin he couldn't blame him. He turned, intent on snapping the idiot's neck as a hand shot out and caught his wrist.

He looked down, seeing it was Ripley. She looked up at him, seemingly fine save the forming bruise as she spoke to him calmly.

"Don't . . . Okay? This isn't worth it . . . Lets just collect what we have to and get out of here. Alright?"

He nodded, his eyes tracing the mark on her flesh before shooting to Frankie. San had him by the shirt, cussing him as he pushed him outside with Donnie. Atley looked them over before turning and following, leaving Memphis to deal with the now glaring Manday and Sway with him and Ripley. He sighed, looking back down at the kid as she reached out and smiled to Sway. Who was beginning to act more herself as she reached out and touched the bruise.

"God girl, that's gonna be a bad one. Doesn't it hurt?"

But Ripley just laughed, shaking her head as she reached up and pulled her hair loose. And Sphinx had to wonder just how many fights she'd been in to be able to laugh off a direct hit and look ready to keep going. Christ there was more to this girl than he'd thought . . .

"Nope. Honestly, it just really caught me by surprise, you know? I should've been paying closer attention. I gotta say, that guy hits like a bitch."

Sway laughed, shaking her head as Ripley rolled her eyes. And Sphinx knew that now- after tonight, for better or worse- he wasn't going to be able to go back to the way it had been before. Atley was going to get his way . . . the girl was definitely going to be kept close to them. If for no other reason than to keep her out of trouble.

* * *

Atley looked at San after he tossed Frank in the van, watching the man pull a cigarette to his teeth and light it before trying to inhale it all at one time. He waited, letting the man get as much nicotine in his system as he could before he started asking questions; Donnie waiting patiently beside him.

"What the hell happened in there Santoro?"

San shrugged, looking at the door. His eyes lingered and Atley turned, watching as Ripley and Sway emerged, the older girl lighting her own cigarette before gesturing with her hands wildly while Ripley just shook her head. Obviously, the girl wasn't too upset over the accidental hit . . . but all of them were aware of the Sphinx standing just behind them watching the girls carefully before turning to glare at the van. San shuddered, looking back to Frankie . . . who was cringing in his seat.

Atley snorted. Why couldn't he be like that before? San's voice brought him back to the matter at hand.

"As soon as you lit out they started glaring off with each other. Apparently, Frank didn't like how close they seem now that they had to spend time together . . . but I mean fuck, three damn hours-almost four- you're gonna get over whatever or you're gonna kill each other, you know? Anyway, Sway asked what they ended up doing and Rip said they just chilled, right? Well, Frank decided to open his mouth . . . Said he knew what they'd been doing and asked if the big guy had to ask permission to touch her or if she just spread her legs for him out right . . . Whatever the fuck that means."

Donnie stared, slack jawed as Atley turned to glare into the glass. And Frankie just sank even further into his seat, trying to disappear into the upholstery. But it wouldn't do him any good . . . he was going to die. Slow and painful.

"So Sphinx practically throttled him. That's when you guys came in . . . I know it doesn't mean much, but I know he didn't mean to hit her. But Frank's gotta stop this shit. Because whatever happened out there with them tonight, Sphinx is definitely batting for her side now . . ."

Atley nodded, this little incident cementing that he had to ask Sphinx exactly what had happened with the two of them tonight. As soon as they collected their last two ladies and got their payload. He turned to San, shaking his head.

"I'm taking you and Frank to your damn marks and you're gonna bring them back here. Fast but without drawing any attention. And then everyone is going to go home. And when we meet tomorrow to disperse the cuts you'd better all remember to act like fucking adults. Got me?"

* * *

Ripley grumbled, sinking into the chair behind her desk as she held the ice pack to her jaw. It really didn't hurt but Sway wasn't going to be satisfied until have of her face was black and numb . . . She sighed, popping her neck before looking over the jumble of papers that accumulated in her absence. Great . . . now she had a busted jaw and a shitload of work to deal with tomorrow . . . Sway had finally let Memphis drag her away about fifteen minutes ago, leaving her blissfully alone in the garage. Thank God . . .

She had no clue what had made her friend react like that but she was sure she never wanted to see it again. Seeing Sarah Wayland freak over a slight slug to the face had been the perfect weird end to an even weirder day . . . She tossed the pack to the desk, rubbing her jaw. She hated being so damn fair skinned. Even tanned she still bruised too easy for her rough habits . . . She rolled her eyes, sinking back into the chair and closing her eyes. She was going to go home, soak in a hot bath and sleep until sometime late the next day. Paperwork be damned. It would survive another day . . .

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, yelping as she spun to her feet . . . and came face-to-face with the Sphinx. The man looked down at her, brow raised as she clutched her heart before shaking his head as she glared at him. God, he needed a bell around his neck . . . He stepped closer; closing the space between them and effectively trapping her between him and the desk. Ripley swallowed nervously, not totally comfortable with the close proximity or the dark look in the other boost's eyes as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him, flinching when his hand reached out and touched her sore cheek; his knuckles tracing the pattern of the bruise before his palm settled against the abused flesh lightly. She knew that this was weird and that her cheeks were probably fuscia but she didn't stop him as he tilted her head and inspected the damage. His hand shifted, fingers moving over her cheek as he lightly pressed and prodded. And she knew he was checking to see if it was broken. She smiled at him tiredly, leaning into his touch as he moved to cup her cheek again.

"It really doesn't hurt that much, Sphinx. I swear . . ."

He sighed, shaking his head as he tsked her before stepping back and picking up the abandoned ice pack. He lightly tapped her cheek, maneuvering the pack to rest against her cheek solidly. She reached up, going to take the bag from him and just holding his hand against her face for a moment. Sphinx looked her over again and she was suddenly reminded of the thick silence in his kitchen hours before when she'd held his bleeding hand.

She stretched up onto her tiptoes, brushing her lips across his lips- much the same way she had on his cheek when he caught her-; whispering to him as he looked down at her intensely.

"Thank you . . . for taking care of me tonight."

She stepped away from him quickly, picking up her abandoned bags before making her way to the door. She stopped, glancing back over her shoulder at him before she turned and shot down the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her. She couldn't believe she'd done that! God she was so freaking stupid . . . she just needed to go home before she made a bigger fool of herself.

* * *

Sphinx stood, looking at the door the girl had just disappeared through in shock as her voice played again in his head. He groaned, turning to glare at the spot he'd found her in. When did his life get so damned complicated?

* * *

_okay so some romance . . . but its going to be a bit different this time around . . . ._


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay. i am officially changing my rating for this story. I don't think anything will get too out of hand but hey you never know. And a reminder, all of the characters here are younger than they are in the movie . . . So the attitudes and habits we've come to love and hate may be slow forming . . ._

* * *

**The Masquerade**

Ripley tossed another shirt over her head, sighing as she tried to find something that would cover the damned bruise that had spread down and into her neck . . . God she was going to slaughter Frankie when she saw him. Because while Otto knew about the damned boost-about the fight and everything else- Junie didn't. And the older woman would be in the office with her for most of the morning. She planned on telling her aunt that she got smacked in the face surfing . . . but it wouldn't work if she could see the bruising down her damned throat.

She pulled out a navy long sleeved sweater and eyed it critically before tossing it aside to join the others with a growl, more than slightly frustrated. If she wasn't going to collect her first cut-and make sure the others didn't think that a little hit from Nancy Boy the Fish would keep her down- then she would pass going in all together until the bruising was gone. Her fingers touched the soft jersey knit material of her favorite turtleneck and she sighed, pulling the black shirt out to inspect it. This could work . . . and since she was bailing after she got caught up it would be fine to wear it with the charcoal herringbone men's styled trousers and her black suspenders. That-coupled with the hair and makeup would help hide the bruises. Or at least take attention away from it.

She nodded, laying out the outfit before venturing down to the bathroom to finish getting ready. God, she hoped this worked . . .

* * *

Otto knew he was sweating buckets as he watched Junie fret over the barely noticeable bruise on Ripley's face . . . but he couldn't help it. Raines and Wayland had already been in and collected their cuts while Donnie had called and said he'd be in for his later that evening. Atley was on his way . . . and San and Frank were waiting patiently for his wife to finish tracing Ripley's cheek so he could hand them theirs. He sighed, turning to glare at Frankie as he ducked his head again. Every time Junie would coo at the girl the man's chin would dip just a bit lower. He apparently felt horrible about hitting the kid instead of Sphinx . . . and his actions were screaming it.

He just hoped the damned idiot would keep his mouth shut until they could get Junie out of here and to the beauty parlor. Because his wife had been adamant in her decree of Ripley not being involved with anything boost related ever . . . And he definitely didn't want to know what his normally sweet and even tempered wife would do if she found out that he was directly disobeying her wishes to follow the girl's and her late father's . . .

Junie's voice brought him back to the present and he had to marvel at the way that Ripley was handling this. The kid was as sweet as sin as she smiled and pandered to Junie . . . never even hinting to the fact that she was practically lying through her teeth. The kid was a damned good actress . . . just like her mother.

"Oh! I can't believe that you did this surfing! Did your friend at least apologize for this after he knocked you silly? I'm amazed you didn't damn near drown!"

Ripley shrugged, flipping her curls over her shoulder before laughing at his wife. And Otto knew that as Junie went to grab her purse to leave that they'd pulled it off. His wife was blissfully unaware that he'd let their goddaughter run with his crew the night before . . . and that one of the men that she was smiling at so brightly was actually responsible for the very bruise she was fretting over. He smiled, dipping to kiss her cheek as she went to leave before sagging against the desk when she left. God, if she ever found out that they'd lied to her he was a dead, dead man.

He turned to Ripley as her smile fell and she glared at Frankie hard enough to make him squirm all over again. Now that look she definitely got from her father . . . The blonde boost stepped forward, pushing his hands deep into his pockets as he made sure to leave his face unprotected; one eye closed as he looked at her. And Ripley's brow rose as she looked at his fully presented face.

Frankie shifted on his feet, wincing again at her look as San tried not to laugh.

"Look, I'm an asshole. I know that . . . but I don't hit women. And I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming for Death when you moved. So take your shot, even the score and please tell your behemoth of a boyfriend that I officially apologized so he won't grind my bones for his bread."

Otto snorted, choking back his laughter as Frankie flinched when Ripley rolled her eyes and stepped closer. But the man never offered to block his face as she stood and stared at him. After a few minutes, Ripley just shrugged and turned; completely ignoring the offer as she picked up a stack of invoices.

"Nope. I think I won't'. Actually, I think I'm going to tell him that you were in here gloating about giving me this bruise during some raunchy act of debauchery . . . And that you totally dissed on him and Atley . . ."

Otto and San shared a look as Frankie squawked turning and glaring at her as she continued to go through the papers. But Ripley didn't look up as she continued, totally at ease with the fact that she had the other boost over the barrel . . . And Otto knew she was going to use it anyway she could. She was that much her Father's daughter.

"What? But I totally didn't . . . That would be complete bullshit!"

She shrugged again, tossing the finished pile on the desk before turning back to grab another.

"And who would tell him that, hm? With the way you've acted with me Atley and Sphinx would believe that over you apologizing. So I figure we're going to come to an arrangement. You are going to leave me the hell alone. If we have to boost together you're professional and cordial . . . but the rest of the time I don't exist. And if you keep to that, I won't give Sphinx another excuse to bash in your skull."

Frankie glared all signs of repentance gone as he looked at the girl harshly. But Ripley didn't care. And Otto knew as the man started to sweat that he would cave to the girl. He fought back a smirk. He knew it was wrong but he was so damned proud . . .

"That's blackmail, you little brat."

Ripley looked up to him, smirking as she shrugged again; settling against the filing cabinet behind her before continuing.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word . . . I prefer extortion myself. And look at it like this. I don't have to do anything but tell him about our private conversation last night to make him want to snap you in half. And since you obviously want to continue breathing you'll take this opportunity to leave me alone."

She moved, coming to stand in front of him and Otto had to wonder what she was talking about as he paled. Apparently, his goddaughter had been keeping more than a few secrets . . . but he definitely wanted to know what all had passed between them.

"Because I was dead serious before, Frankie. You're getting a free pass on this but if you ever touch me again I won't need Atley or Sphinx to stand up for me . . . or to put you in traction. Permanently . . ."

Frankie glared down at her before finally growling and nodding once, turning and storming out of the office and down the steps. San sighed, looking to Ripley before nodding to Otto. He went to leave and stopped, pulling a small tissue wrapped wad from his pocket and tossing it to the girl. Who caught it and looked at shocked.

"I'll go talk with him . . . I'm glad you're okay, Kid. You did good last night . . . Happy Birthday, by the way."

She smiled at him, nodding as he turned and left . . . Leaving them to talk. And Otto had to admit, that he was happy they were finally alone. He pushed off from the desk, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her into his side; hugging her as she leaned into him.

"Thank God Junie bought the line about surfing . . . But now I have to warn Paul he's on her shit list . . . At least she didn't threaten to go yell at him."

Otto nodded, looking down at the shoddily wrapped gift she was picking at. It was damn sweet of San to get her anything . . . and it spoke volumes about him that he kept trying to smooth things over between her and Frankie. He smirked, shaking his head before pointing to the gift.

"Well? What'd he get you? San usually just buys whoever a shot when they all go out and get shit faced . . . . I don't think that guy's ever wrapped a present in his life."

Ripley nodded, pulling at the tape wrapped paper with a raised brow as she tried to find an edge to start pulling from. And Otto had to chuckle at the look on her face. That was a look purely her own . . .

"I'm beginning to get that . . . I think I need the jaws of life to get through the tape . . ."

Otto laughed, watching her finally give up and start pulling on the paper. A few careful tugs later she revealed a small black cord bracelet-still on the piece of paper though the price portion had been sliced off- that had two silver charms on the end. The first charm, upon closer inspection, was actually a kanji symbol while the other small silver charm behind it was a round molded piece displaying a stylized wave curling.

He raised a brow as Ripley touched it, tracing the charms with this awed expression on her face. Finally he had to ask.

"What in the world is the purpose of this?"

* * *

Ripley looked up, smiling as she carefully pulled the bracelet free and wrapped it around her wrist; securing it snuggly as she talked. She couldn't believe that San had gotten her something for her birthday . . . and that he'd actually found the bracelet she was now wearing. It was so sweet for the normally cynical and sarcastic runner . . .

"We talked after I first moved and he showed me the tribal tattoo he has over his heart to his shoulder. He got it for his mother's heritage or something and I told him it looked a lot like the aboriginal designs of the moori. Well that got us started on all the places we'd been and talking about stuff like that . . . then Frank came in and started ragging San about how lame it was that we both surfed. So I told him about my life long love affair with the water . . ."

She held her wrist up, grinning as she watched the light bounce off the charms. This was too freaking cool . . .

"So apparently he found me this. This" she pointed to kanji "Is the glyph for luck. And the waves are self explanatory. I can't believe he actually found this though."

Otto smiled, shaking his head before motioning to the other office. She raised a brow but followed him, closing the door behind her when he waved at her to do so. She watched as he moved to the desk, pulling a small black leather case from the bottom left drawer before sitting it on the top and crooking his finger at her. She stepped closer, watching completely enthralled as he opened the small package to reveal a thin black handled stiletto blade . . . just like her father always carried with him.

Otto grinned bashfully at her, scratching the back of his hair as he motioned to the blade.

"Your old man gave me that blade when we first started running together. He always carried one with him, preferred them to the guns and brass knuckles other runners favored . . . And I always thought he was crazy. Kept reminding him what happened to the man that brought a knife to a gun fight but Ed wouldn't let it bother him. Then one night we got caught up in a damn mess trying to grab a Road Runner. They were fast and new and your Dad just had to see if we could get one . . ."

He sighed, sinking into the seat as she ran her fingers over the blade. He watched her a few minutes before continuing.

"I never saw the guy come up behind me . . . but your Dad did. And when the bastard went to shoot-because we had gotten there first . . . Well, your old man threw this damn thing and caught the bastard. Dropped him dead at our feet. I don't know what possessed me to grab the knife but I did . . . And when your Pop told me to get rid of it I just couldn't. So I cleaned it and put it away . . . and even though I've tried to toss it a few times over the past twenty something years I still haven't been able to . . . and now I know why."

Otto reached out, pulling the blade free and handing it to her and she couldn't help the tears pooling in her eyes. Her father had told her once-long ago-that long before Otto and Junie had ever met he'd pretty much adopted Otto as family. That he'd bled, sweat and cried for him more times than he could count . . . and apparently he'd killed for him too. She shook her head, flicking the blade closed before popping it back open. It needed to be oiled and cleaned again but other than that it was perfect. Even the small nicks and scratches in the metal . . .

"That blade is yours baby girl. To help keep you safe . . . the same way your old man did for me when we were younger."

She nodded, flicking the blade closed and holding it to her chest, closing her eyes and trying not to cry. She always wore her mother's locket . . . and now she had a piece of her dad to carry with her. A piece that carried a lot of history and meaning . . . but didn't make her think differently of him. She looked up to Otto, wiping at her eyes as he put the case back in his drawer.

"How old were you guys Uncle Otto . . . because to go after a new Road Runner . . ."

Otto rolled his eyes, glaring at her as he grumbled and sank deeper into his seat. And she knew by the look on his face that he didn't really want to tell her. But he finally growled and caved.

"That happened in 1971 and I was nineteen years old, thank you very much. I had only known your dad a few years and he was almost two years younger than me. And had only been in the States a month longer than I'd known him . . . So there, you brat."

Ripley looked at him, nodding sagely as she looked him over. And waited the appropriate few minutes before finally ragging him.

"Wow . . . 1971 . . . so what was it like to see real dinosaurs? I mean, were T-rexes really that mean or do they just get a bad wrap nowadays?"

* * *

Atley groaned, stepping out of the Malibu and popping his back as he turned to Sphinx. The man was dressed like he'd come from the morgue; wearing a dark blue button down shirt-sleeves cuffed to his elbows and showing off the tattoo on his forearm- tucked into the waist of his black slacks . . . with his suspenders securely in place. It was unusual for him to willing wear anything to the garage he had to wear at work . . . and he knew that the man didn't work any this week . . . But he shrugged, grabbing the wrapped bundle from the back seat as they moved to go inside.

He had found these things for Ripley a few days before . . . and now he just wanted to give them to her so he could be done with it. The kid was sweet . . . and he knew that with all of the shit that had gone down last night she deserved a hell of a lot more than the cut she would get and the present under his arm. Especially for dealing with Sphinx and Frankie.

He glanced at Sphinx as they strolled through the open doors and deeper into the garage before shaking his head. He hadn't been able to get anything out of the giant idiot last night or this morning. But his mood had turned from the almost happy-and he'd been shocked at that- way he'd acted when he'd caught them playing poker to absolutely dreadful after Frank had socked the kid. And when he'd shown up at his apartment after he finally got done with the other two buffoons, Sphinx had been acting so . . . well, the only way to describe it was weird.

One minute he was surly and pissy then the next minute he almost seemed dazed . . . And watching it had made Atley's head hurt. And then this morning when he'd gone by to ask if he wanted to grab his cut or go get it later he'd been shocked to find the man dressed-like this- and grabbing his keys to drive them there. He shook his head. He really needed to talk to the kid and see what was going on . . . and if she didn't know then he was really going to worry.

He started up the steps, taking them two and three at a time before crossing quickly to the office. Only to find it empty . . . But then laughter in the next one told him where the kid was. He looked back to Sphinx, who just shrugged oh so helpfully before pushing open the door. And had to marvel at how the kid was dressed. The black turtleneck fit her like a second skin while the wide legged pants and pointed heels peeking beneath the hem were definitely not her usual speed . . . but he had to admit she looked good. What caught him off guard though were the black suspenders over her shoulders . . .

Atley glanced back to Sphinx- who had his own brow raised- before turning back to the laughing girl and her grumbling Uncle. He stepped in, extending the wrapped present with a smile as she spotted them and blushed. She grinned, taking the present and examining it thoroughly while Otto cackled. She turned to him and glared, rolling her eyes.

"Does Atley know how to wrap a present then?"

Atley raised a brow, moving to let Sphinx step in the room as he propped against the door frame.

"What?"

Otto laughed as Ripley rolled her eyes again, shaking her head as she twirled a shiny piece of black and silver in her fingers. He looked at it closely . . . What in the hell did she have . . . With a flick of her wrist, the piece flipped out into a sharp gleaming blade that she used to carefully slice through the brown paper. As soon as it was opened, the blade was flicked closed and dropped back into her wide pockets before she went to pull the paper free. And Atley couldn't stop blinking in shock. Where the hell did she get a blade?

He glanced back at Sphinx, who looked about as stunned as he was until her gasp brought both of their eyes back to her. And he had to grin at her as she shuffled the records he'd found for her. He'd seen the old record player at her house . . . as well as the leaning towers of envelopes and cases tucked into her bookcase. So he'd guessed these were a pretty safe bet . . . She looked up to him, grinning as she set them to the side-eight in all- and crossed to wrap her arms around his waist. He chuckled, hugging her back as she gushed.

"Oh my God, Atley! I can't believe you found these! I've been looking everywhere for them! How did . . ."

He shrugged, keeping an arm around her shoulders as he nodded to Otto.

"I found 'em at a shop near my place. Saw all of the others at yours and figured you would enjoy 'em. I got you what you like Buttercup, right?"

She nodded, hugging him again before turning to glance back at Sphinx. And the look that flashed across her face made him turn. Sphinx was looking away from them, focusing on some spot on the wall but the little tick to his eye and the sheer tension in his jaw told him everything he needed to know . . . Well what in the world was that about? Ripley however just rolled her eyes and turned back to him, grinning at him like she hadn't even noticed the other boost's return to his almost blatant dismissal of her presence.

She leaned in, pressing her lips against his stubbled cheek before nodding to him.

"Thanks Atley . . . between you and San and Uncle Otto I think this is probably one of my better birthdays. Well, day after my birthdays anyway."

He nodded, squeezing her again before letting her step away to show Otto what he'd gotten her . . . And he was shocked to see Sphinx step around him to go and prop against the closed door to the other office as he moved to stand beside the other two. He no longer looked about ready to snap and nodded to Ripley when she asked if they wanted anything to drink . . . accepting the cola she handed him with a small nod.

Otto and Atley shared a look before he finally gave up. He was never going to understand his friend . . . and this only served to prove it.

* * *

Sphinx watched Ripley talk with Otto and Atley, showing both of them the black bracelet that Santoro had gotten her . . . and had to wonder why he wanted to roll his eyes. Obviously the other boosts thought enough of her to get her something. And though he really hadn't known her as long as they had, he couldn't help but wonder if she would prance around and parade a gift he gave her to the others like she was these. Probably not . . .

He shifted, taking a drink of the soda she'd given him and gave into the urge to roll his eyes. She'd brought him a cherry coke while the others had gotten classic. And while they hadn't noticed it he had. And what it meant. She had paid attention while she'd been in his home . . . and she'd made an attempt to do something nice even after he'd snubbed her. God she was confusing . . . but at least her stunt with Atley had shown him that the kiss that had knocked him for a loop was apparently a habit of hers. She kissed people when she told them thank you . . . and he didn't know whether it made him feel better or worse that the little brush of lips wasn't something solely his own.

He shook himself, pushing off from the wall to drop the now empty can into the trash before stepping closer to examine the records. He'd had no clue Atley had gotten her this . . . He'd known he had her a present but not records. Just like he had no clue that his friend had been in the girl's home since she'd moved . . . What else didn't he know?

A knock on the door brought all of their heads to the opening as Donnie pushed inside, looking to Otto and them before nodding. And looking positively despondent before he grinned half heartedly for the girl. Who, true to the form with the affection he'd seen between her and the dark boost, moved to check on him.

"Are you okay Donnie? What's wrong?"

He shrugged, dropping into the chair by the desk as he ran a hand over his head. And Sphinx watched him make and effort to cheer up as Ripley looked down at him. When had this crew started acting so damned cozy? But even as Donnie spoke he knew that the others had begun acting this way with each other months ago . . . steadily getting closer and closer. And he had kept himself to the fringes for a reason . . . he didn't want to get cozy with anyone.

"Ah nothing, Baby Girl. Just normal divorce shit . . . Who's records?"

Ripley grinned again, grabbing them to show Donnie as he looked over the titles. He nodded, listening to her go and on about them.

"Atley got them for me for my birthday. Aren't they neat?"

Donnie nodded again before looking at her perplexed.

"Don't you have a tape deck?"

She nodded before shrugging, waving it off. And Sphinx was amazed at what came out of her mouth.

"Yeah but records just sound better to me. The sound is clearer- so long as there aren't any imperfections- and warmer and I like them. And my turntable can't eat them the way a tape deck can a cassette. A definite bonus . . . "

Donnie laughed, nodding before turning to Otto as he pulled the envelopes from his desk and dispersed them accordingly. Atley and Donnie both said their thanks as he nodded his own . . . quickly scanning the money and feeling ten times better about the shit last night. The bonus from the Bugatti had been split . . . giving each of them an extra grand that they weren't really counting on. Donnie reached out, popping the back of the girl's suspenders as she turned and laughed out loud when she yelped and jumped. She turned, kicking him in the shin hard enough for both him and Atley to cringe but Donnie just laughed it off, shaking his head.

"You channeling your boyfriend back there?"

They all stopped as Ripley's face flushed bright red while Otto just laughed, sinking back into his chair as he shook his head. Atley turned, asking the question on both their minds.

"What?"

Ripley flushed even darker as Donnie grinned, reaching down to rub his sure sore leg as he goaded the girl.

"I ran into Frank on my way in and he just had to tell me about how he'd tried to apologize to Ripley and the kid had pretty much blackmailed him into getting him to leave her alone. Something about telling her 'psycho brute of a boyfriend' that he'd done something he hadn't if he so much as looked at her wrong . . ."

Ripley rolled her eyes, cheeks still red as Otto laid his head on the desk waving his hand at them as he practically wept into the papers. Finally, he wheezed and tried to speak.

"Stop . . . _**Stop!**_ I can't take it anymore! I can-can't breathe!"

The girl growled, turning to look at Atley and himself . . . and even he had to admit that this was pretty damn close to funny.

"I swear . . . that man is an idiot. Seriously? He comes in and gives me this whole load of crap about how he was aiming for him and didn't mean to hit me. I mean, I already figured that out, you know? And then wanted me to hit him so_** you**_" She pointed back to Sphinx as Atley looked back to him before turning back to her as she ranted. "don't beat the shit out of him. I mean seriously? Like me hitting him would stop that."

Atley grinned, shaking his head as Donnie laughed. Otto, finally able to speak sat up and finished while the girl flipped her hair and grumbled.

"So she pretty much blackmailed him into ignoring her unless he has to . . ."

Atley nodded while Sphinx just looked them over before shaking his head. Finally Donnie shook his head.

"I still don't get how that automatically made him your boyfriend . . . I mean; I would beat the shit out of him if you asked me to. Doesn't mean we're going steady or nothing."

Ripley raised a brow, arms folded over her chest.

"Going steady? God what are we, in the fifties again? First Otto about stealing a new Road Runner and you with going steady . . . I got adopted by old farts."

Donnie rolled his eyes as Otto reached out and swatted her before she continued.

"He called him my boyfriend for whatever reason. I just didn't do anything to dissuade him, you know? Hell if it makes him leave me alone, he can think that Memphis and I are sharing Sway on the weekends for all I care. I'm just tired of fighting off Frankie the Fucking Octopus."

Sphinx chuckled darkly, shaking his head as Atley grinned lecherously back at him. Obviously they had the same thought about that . . . and it wasn't against it. Donnie rolled his eyes while Ripley grimaced at them.

"Oh good God, you guys are pigs! You wouldn't know what to do with one woman let alone two . . . Especially if they were me and Sway so quit with the smut thoughts."

Otto rolled his eyes, standing and ushering them all out.

"Out! I neither need nor want that image! So out, all of you! You too, kiddo. You've put in enough time today with Junie and Frank . . . go enjoy being an old woman."

Ripley gave him a deadpan look as she grabbed her coat and bag from the chair.

"Uh . . . I still have paperwork to catch up on. And Uncle Otto if I'm old then you're like decrepit. You know that right . . ."

He rolled his eyes, still ushering them out.

"I can handle it today . . . and tomorrow. We cut your vacation short so go enjoy a few days freedom. And I'm not decrepit . . . I'm a classic. There's a difference."

Ripley looked to him and Atley as Donnie choked, shaking his head. They all made their way out, looking at the door closed behind them until Atley turned to Ripley.

"Wanna grab some lunch, Buttercup? We were going to eat after we picked up our stuff . . ."

* * *

Ripley nodded, hugging Donnie goodbye before she watched the man and Atley go down the steps. She waited a few seconds before reaching out to grab Sphinx as he went to pass her. He stopped, looking down at her with a raised brow before crossing his arms. She shifted on her heels, not really sure how to do this before deciding to just go ahead and do it. She reached into her bag, pulling out the sweater she'd worn home the night before-already washed and dried and ironed and folded- and held it back out to him bashfully.

She smiled up at him, shrugging as she shifted on her feet again.

"I figured it was so comfy you'd probably want it back . . . I washed it for you so . . . Here."

He glanced down at the shirt, an unreadable look on his face as reached out and placed his hand over hers. They stood there together for a moment, both looking at his hand over hers before he looked up to her. She smiled at him again, hating the fact that she was blushing hard enough her cheeks felt like fire . . . but she nodded to him.

"Thank you . . . for letting me borrow it. And for last night . . . It was actually kind of fun-sitting around and playing cards- not the cops and the drama with Fishhead. But seriously . . . thank you."

He looked her over again and she fidgeted under his gaze. What else did he want? Why was he looking at her like that? Suddenly, she remembered the kiss she'd given him and blushed even darker. God he was probably praying she didn't jump on him again. She reached up, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"And I'm sorry about the other . . . after we got back. I didn't mean to invade your space or anything . . ."

His face darkened as he rolled his eyes, his hand tightening over hers slightly before she realized she'd just insulted him. He hadn't even meant anything about that . . . Oh shit. He went to tug the shirt from her hands and she jumped not letting go and falling into him as pulled the shirt closer to him. Which caused her to fall into his chest. She looked up to him, eyes wide as he stared down at her, obviously shocked at how they had ended up . . . and all she could do was blush up at him and stare back.

Finally, she went to move and almost jumped out of her skin when his hand settled on her waist to steady her. She felt hot-far too hot- and she needed to get out of here and away from him, if even just for a few minutes before she did something else to insult him. She looked down, taking a deep breath before looking back up . . . and was shocked to see that he'd dipped his head, bringing their noses close enough to almost touch. She swallowed nervously . . . pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and leaned in a bit closer to him. Until Atley's call from downstairs brought her back to rights.

"Hey! Are you two coming?"

She jumped, looking up to see his face was still dangerously close but had fallen back into the darker expression from before. And not the unreadable one that had her stomach dancing in knots. He went to step back and she stopped him, not knowing why but she didn't want this to be the norm for them. To hee haw around one another and then end up like . . . this before not acknowledging the other again until the cycle repeated.

"Look . . . I'm a klutz and an idiot. And I don't always think about how things sound before I just start yammering. Its why unless I'm around people that know that and overlook it I don't really talk that much. I'm sorry . . . if I offended you or pissed you off. I just didn't want you to think- I just . . . Can we start over? Just act like I didn't shove my foot in my mouth up to my knee and pick up from right before you threw Frankie around like a tinker toy?"

Sphinx looked down at her seriously for a moment . . . and when he nodded she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She smiled up at him, nodding back to him as let her hand fall from his wrist. He glanced back to the steps before turning back to her and pushing the sweater back into her hands, nodding once to her before stepping back so she could pass him. She blinked, looking down at the shirt before shaking her head and tucking it back in her bag; nodding towards their waiting friend.

"Okay . . . let's go eat. I just hope we can keep Atley _**away**_ from Chinese. He drives me crazy with how much he eats that stuff. . . . I swear he's going to turn into a Sesame Seed Chicken one day . . ."

Sphinx nodded his head and chuckled as they stopped in front of Atley, who was eyeing them skeptically before he shrugged and grinned.

"I was thinking about Fortune Cookie . . ."

Ripley and Sphinx shared a look before he rolled his eyes and she groaned. And Atley just looked between the two of them oblivious.

"What? Its good food. What . . ."

* * *

_I love writing Atley sometimes . . . he's just so much damned fun . . ._


	13. Chapter 13

_This, if you haven't noticed is a massive update . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Decorating by Atley**

Ripley glanced at Atley for the fifth time in as many minutes, obviously not as okay with tagging along now that she knew what they were up to. It was almost the end of March now . . . and despite the fact that she'd successfully run at least seven boosts and worked at the garage more than the rest of them did-a fact she didn't mind reminding them of when they got too casual breezing in and out- he had still yet to bring her along on anything non-boost related. Oh sure they went to lunch and would occasionally sit and talk about this that and the other . . . but he wanted her to at least start getting used to the others.

She and Donnie were already good, same with her and Santoro . . . and since Frank was sticking to his word she was fine to be in his presence. But outside of Sway none of them actually spent time with the kid outside of work on a regular basis. And he didn't like the way that sat with him. Hell, Him, Memphis and Donnie met to grab drinks at least a few times a month . . . and he and Sphinx saw one another twice a week outside of the shop and runs. So he'd decided that enough was enough and had grabbed her up early . . . and was dragging her with him to help Sphinx paint and do some of the minor repairs in his apartment that needed doing.

He shifted, eyeing her loose jeans-cuffed to her knees as usual- and the black tee shirt that was stretched across her chest and bagging around her waist and hips . . . both already covered in varying splotches and dots of paint. She'd left on her black glasses and pulled her lavender blonde hair up and into a messy bun, tossing her hoodie on over her clothes before grabbing her flip flops and declaring she was ready to go.

Atley rolled his eyes. That kid would live in those damn things if they'd let her . . . well, those and her cowboy boots. He sighed, pulling into the familiar building and parking before looking to her. He knew from Otto and his contacts that the girl's mother was an interior designer. And he'd gleaned enough from conversations with her and Junie-and seeing what she'd done with the offices and the carriage house- that she knew her way around the world her mother had apparently thrived in. So this today would actually be as much about her helping them as getting more acquainted with them.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? He knew that the two of them were probably the only people in the world capable of tolerating his stoic friend . . . and the man needed more interaction with normal people. Even if he didn't think so.

He opened the door, getting out as she went to do the same; tugging her sweat shirt tighter as she glared at the flickering and dead lights of the parking complex. She'd told him-and Sway he was sure- that the damned super here needed to learn how to change a light bulb before going on and on about how unsafe it was to have huge spots of darkness in an enclosed space like this.

He pushed the seat forward, reaching in to grab the bags of supplies they'd grabbed before making their way here. When they'd stopped at the hardware store, she'd asked what they needed and he'd listed off the things he'd noticed needed repairing along with the few minor things he'd agreed to help with. It was still well before noon so they could conceivably finish most of this . . . and Sphinx wouldn't have so much to do on his own.

And he'd watched amazed as she started going through and getting the things for them to patch and mud the plaster walls, re-caulk the sinks and fixtures and effectively clean both the carpet and the hardwoods without ever listening to the rep trying to follow them around. He shook his head, watching her grab the other bags. The girl knew what she was doing and what she wanted . . . and when he'd said they were going to fix walls she'd asked if he had enough paint to cover the patches. Something he'd never even thought of.

So that had led to the rather interesting argument over what color to paint the walls. The walls in Sphinx's apartment now were this dingy grayish white and when he said that-her still believing they would be working in_** his**_ apartment- she'd rolled her eyes and started asking about furniture as she perused paint swatches. He'd offered that the furniture would probably change-because the couch was only going to last so much longer- and she'd offered to let him browse through her parents things she had in storage while the paint dried . . . Before insisting that the room needed to change colors anyway.

So he'd watched as she picked a dark almond color and ordered enough to cover the hallway and the living room with excess-he hoped-before getting white high gloss for the trim. Something she'd said would need to freshen up if they painted.

He watched her sigh, shouldering a good chunk of the bags before grabbing two of the gallons of paint. She looked up and glared at him, shaking her head as she grumbled.

"You are so going to get us killed. And I am _**so**_ ratting you out and swearing that this is your doing."

Atley shrugged, following her to the elevator. He would take the beating . . . because watching those two paint was going to be enough to keep him entertained for years . . .

* * *

Sphinx trudged to his door, shaking his head at the idiot banging on it loudly. Only Atley would do something like that . . . He sighed, tugging his shirt a bit straighter as he crossed his living room. He'd just gotten up and hadn't even changed into his clothes yet . . . Oh well. Atley had seen boxers and a tee shirt before, right? He ran a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up as he undid the locks. He still had no clue why the bloody idiot wanted to do this so bleeding badly but he wasn't going to turn down the free labor. Even if he did have a nagging feeling at the back of his skull that said he would regret it.

But why in the hell was the idiot here so bloody early?

He opened the door and had to side step quickly as Atley bustled in, loaded down with bags and . . . paint cans? He looked after him, shaking his head again as he went to close the door. Only to hear a squeak as the door collided with something. He turned back, seeing Ripley balancing the bags and trying not to drop the paint. He reached out, catching the closest bucket while she growled; rolling her eyes as she grumbled.

"Stupid man . . . wakes me up and loads me down like a pack mule after he drags me across the city under false pretenses. I am so not even going to try to stop the massacre that's going to happen . . ."

She glanced up, mouth moving as she sat the bags down . . . only to start and stare at him as she took in the fact that he was only dressed in his damned pajamas. Her eyes moved over the tight burgundy tee shirt and the navy and burgundy plaid boxers before her cheeks flushed almost as dark as his shirt. She shook herself, turning to face away from him as she looked down to the floor. And he suddenly wanted to string his friend up by his toes and bleed him out.

He turned to Atley, who was unpacking the load of bags he'd brought before he finally noticed he was being glared at. But the man didn't even blink. He just grinned, shaking his head as he noticed what the girl had.

"Damn man, I told you we were starting early. Did you just get up?"

Sphinx glared even darker at him as Ripley moved to grab the bags at her feet, practically chunking them at Atley before going to sit on the couch. Keeping her eyes squarely on the sofa table she spoke. And Sphinx didn't know whether to be entertained or angry at the fact that she'd yet to look at him again.

"I am so sorry. I thought you at least knew he was coming this early. And before you start plotting my murder, he told me we were fixing his apartment not yours. I didn't find that out until after the hardware store."

Sphinx turned back to Atley, who had moved and was rustling around in his kitchen. He looked skyward, shaking his head as he pushed the door closed none-too-gently before stalking down his hallway to change. He'd known that Atley was up to no fucking good . . .

* * *

Ripley waited until she heard the door to Sphinx's bedroom close before stalking into the kitchen and smacking Atley on the chest. Hard. He just grinned at her, shrugging as he set up the coffee pot before leaning against the counter.

"Oh c'mon Buttercup. You know he needs the help . . . and I know that unless we force him to actually take it he'll kill himself trying to get all of this done before he goes back to work."

She glared at him, sinking into the leather dinette chair before turning from him completely. And refused to look at him as she spoke.

"I don't care, Atley. You don't just bust into someone's house in the morning-" "Its almost _**noon**_." "Its **still** before he was _**awake!**_ And just drag another person he wasn't expecting in? That's not a good idea. Hell, I would've slammed the door on both of us . . . You could've at least told him when you were going to be here."

Atley shrugged, moving to pour a cup of coffee as it dinged and set the cup in front of her. As well as what looked like a container of sugar and a spoon. She glanced down at the cup before looking back up to him, still pissed at him but damn the coffee smelled good. And strong. He grinned at her.

"I'll apologize for both of us then . . . okay? Just drink your coffee and get ready to work . . . Were you serious about the furniture?"

She stopped, nodding slowly as she felt more than heard the Sphinx come back into the room. She hazarded a glance up and was shocked to see him in the same shirt and a pair of worn and comfortable looking jeans . . . already covered in paint much like her and Atley's clothes. She shifted in her seat, reaching out to take a drink of the straight black coffee before continuing.

"Yeah . . . but you_ need_ to ask _**him**_. I don't care to part with it-no one's using it and its just collecting dust- but he might take offense to having someone come in and totally ransack his home; tossing things out that he might like just the way they are."

Sphinx looked over to Atley, brow raised as the oldest boost just shrugged, looking up at him nonplussed. And she had to wonder just how long they'd known one another for neither to faze the other anymore.

"The kid has more than a few things tucked away in storage and I was going to put you couch out of its misery . . . before it finally dies on you. She offered to let us look through while the walls dry . . . you cool with that? I can borrow Otto's truck to move it."

Sphinx looked down at her before looking back to him and shrugged, stretching as he yawned. And Ripley knew that the loud crack that had come from his back had to feel great. She looked up, shrugging as he glanced back to her.

"I really don't mind if you take it or don't. It's entirely up to you . . ."

He nodded once, looking to Atley as the man handed him a cup of coffee over the table. And she knew, as soon as they finished drinking, that they were in for a world of hurt. Oh Atley was going to think he'd been sold into slavery . . .

* * *

Sphinx and Atley shared a look as Ripley scored the wall around the rather large crack in the plaster- making it sink a bit deeper into the wall, before taking the roll of dry wall patching tape she'd grabbed and started laying it over the offending break. Soon enough, she had the whole thing covered before taking the heel of her hand and running it over the bright yellow tape hard enough to set it. Next, she picked up the tray of mud and plaster she'd mixed; using the wide spreader to scoop a thick and even amount on the wall, covering the yellow completely.

In what seemed like no time at all, she'd worked enough of the compound into the area to start smoothing it out. And with a few, long steady strokes she'd flattened it down to where either would be hard-pressed to tell where the crack had been . . . if not for the different colors. And suddenly her idea of painting wasn't as unnecessary as he'd originally thought.

She turned back, nodding at her handy work before sitting the tray to the side and glancing around the hallway. Finally, she looked back to him and Sphinx knew he was in trouble with that look on her face.

"Are there anymore for me to patch? I can go ahead and do them all . . . because I'm pretty sure I have enough paint to cover anything we have to do. And if not, _**Atley**_ can take a paint can top and go get more . . ."

Atley grinned sheepishly, reaching up to scratch his nose. Which put caulk from where they'd fixed the sink right on the tip. He grimaced as Ripley grinned, and Sphinx had to admit that this wasn't as horrible as he'd thought. The girl worked hard and was actually quiet while she went from room to room, fixing what she knew how before leaving them with the plumbing. He was still impressed that she'd been able to reattach the linoleum coming up in the bathroom around the tub . . . but she acted like it was nothing.

Because to her-with what her mother had done- it actually was . . .

He nodded, shaking himself from his thoughts and turned to the bedroom. He had two small cracks in the living room she'd already seen but the literal crevice in his bedroom was one of the things he'd planned on fixing today. He'd actually caused it himself, slamming the door back and into the plaster . . . But he watched her examine it with a critical eye before turning to call to Atley.

"Bring me that patching kit . . . I'm going to need it."

Atley came in, carrying both the kit and the tray of compound as he eyed the whole before shaking his head and going back to the living room. He was charged with getting the furniture out and into the hallway so she could paint after the compound set. And the hair dryer she'd brought was going to help it cure in minutes instead of overnight . . . She glanced back up to him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Something he really wished she wouldn't do . . .

"You're going to need to get a door stopper . . . They'll help keep that from happening again. Its real easy to do with plaster walls too . . . Anymore?"

He shook his head, watching as she opened the package and scored the wall like she had with the other. She placed the thin metal sheet over the whole before pressing the fiber mesh against the plaster, setting it the way she had the other. She worked just as quickly and quietly as she had before, smoothing the wall out and having it ready to paint before he knew it. When she was done, she stood, wiping her hands as she glanced around his bedroom. She eyed his bed before turning back to him.

And something about the smile in her eyes made him want to ask her what was so funny . . . but she answered him without the prodding.

"You sleep on that? Its what, a full sized?"

He shrugged, eyeing the black comforter and pillows before turning back. His feet didn't hang off the end if he laid just right and he wasn't ever here long enough to notice . . . Her chuckles brought his eyes to hers and he glowered down at her as she grinned.

"I've got a bed in storage too if you want it. It's a king sized . . . It might take up most of the room but your feet won't hang onto the floor."

He huffed as she laughed again, reaching out and patting his arm before she turned back to go into the living room. And he had no clue why, but her next words made him want to throttle her even as his gut clenched oddly. Oh she had been spending far too much time with Jackson and Wayland, they were ruining her.

"Or make you dump your_** company**_ in the floor if you move wrong. Who knows, maybe I can even find some of the art and stuff from my parents' place to make them forget you don't talk . . ."

He growled . . . and blatantly ignored both of their laughter. And Atley's accusation of his cheeks flushing. Because he was so not even close to blushing . . .

* * *

Atley watched as Ripley led them through the storage unit she had put her parents' belongings in. And he had to say that her folks had taste almost as odd as their daughter . . . Sphinx was sticking pretty close to the kid; looking at the pieces she'd point out and either nodding or shaking his head when he liked it or didn't. So far, she'd found him a new monster of a bed- something she'd had far too much fun aggravating him about before he'd almost snapped- and a coffee table and end tables to replace his old ones. But they were still trying to get to the back where the living room furniture was thrown.

Apparently her mother had a formal living room and an informal den . . . and she swore that Sphinx would probably like the dark leather sofa that had been in the latter. He shook his head, watching the larger man grab Ripley as she went to fall . . . and keeping her steady on her feet until she could move again. The girl looked up at him, grinning bashfully as she blushed before turning to show him the sofa she'd spotted. And Atley had to wonder if Sphinx was even aware that he let the kid touch him more than he did any other person.

He sighed, moving to follow them as he saw them start to move again. And he had to admit once he saw the sofa he liked it. It was a dark worn looking leather that seemed supple and soft without looking too shiny. And it was overstuffed with brass brad detailing around the slightly curved arms and along the bottom. He nodded, watching Sphinx circle it before looking to Ripley as she flopped onto it. There was still more than enough room for Sphinx to sit and barely touch the kid . . .

Sphinx nodded, then paled as Ripley jumped up and shot past him; grabbing his hand to drag him towards the other side. Chattering excitedly as she pulled him behind her. And Atley had to fight the urge to laugh as she rounded on him suddenly, causing them to be almost flush against one another as she asked him another question.

"The chair that goes with it is over here. It's actually the same tapestry type of material as the pillows but its super comfy. And its still dark brown and green with that tan so it isn't too feminine or anything. Honestly, my Dad wouldn't let my mom get anything too girly or frilly after she redid their bedroom in pink and teal one year for spite. You do want to see it, right? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to . . ."

Sphinx nodded, reaching down and brushing her bangs out of her face as she grinned up at him, blushing as she turned back to drag him to the chair. Atley shook his head. Those two were too damned funny together . . .

* * *

Ripley glanced around the now finished apartment and nodded, liking the fact that she had been able to clear some of the stuff out of her storage and help one of her friends. She turned back to Sphinx, smiling as he looked around his apartment before shaking his head and sinking into his newly acquired couch. The sofa and chair had taken the place of the old ones, with the new coffee table and end tables fitting around them neatly. And though she'd been serious about letting him take whatever he wanted, he'd drawn the line at the wall art and framed paintings she'd tried to give him.

Actually, the only thing she'd been able to get him to take was the large matted and framed antique map of Great Britain and the colonies and the old worn globe that she'd tucked into a corner of his bedroom. Something that had hung in her father's study for years . . . and it did look good against the now even and painted walls.

She smiled, sinking into the chair beside the sofa and picking up the bottle of beer he'd brought her. Atley was gone to dump the old furniture and grab the pizzas they'd ordered . . . leaving the two of them alone to sit and stare at the TV and VCR combo she'd forced on him. He needed one that was bigger and she wasn't using it . . . so he'd taken it and only glared at her for a little more than thirty minutes before finally caving and accepting the inevitable.

She reached over, grabbing the remote and tossing it to him as he caught it, raising a brow. She nodded to the TV before settling deeper into the chair.

"Find us something to watch, Jabberjaw."

He glared at her before rolling his eyes and sitting the remote back down on the table, getting up and going into the kitchen. He came back in and tossed her the cards they'd played with before, sinking back down into his new couch and leaning forward. She rolled her eyes but nodded, pulling the cards out of the pack and started shuffling. She grinned, dealing as she taunted him.

"You know I'm going to crucify you this time, right?"

He grinned at her darkly, shaking his head as he took another drink of his beer while accepting the cards. And she knew, from the flash that he'd gotten a decent hand. She looked to her own, debating before letting him start. She could probably beat him . . .

* * *

Atley trudged up the steps, his back and legs hurting places he didn't even know he had. If he'd ever thought that kidnapping Ripley was a good idea again then he needed to remember this feeling. Because that girl was absolutely hateful when she was pushed . . . he hurt worse now than he did when she'd beaten him. And now the damned elevator was acting wonky again . . .

He sighed, pushing open the door to Sphinx's floor before sighing and moving as fast as he could. He was almost there . . . and as soon as he got there, he was putting the two idiots together on the couch and commandeering that chair. He snorted. Now Sphinx's apartment looked better than his . . . and he was second guessing getting all of this done for the quiet bastard. He shook his head, stopping at the door and juggling pizzas to knock. The man had needed the company-the reminder that he was human and that other people actually did think about him from time to time- and he knew that with everything they'd done today he wouldn't forget it soon.

He knocked, listening to the giggles and goading getting closer to the door and shook his head. Apparently Ripley loved aggravating Sphinx now that they could be in the same room together . . . and the big guy wasn't as quick to glare her down as he would be the others. Hell, she got away with calling him JabberJaw to his face . . . something the rest of them would end up in traction for. But not her. She got this annoyed little look and these slight tilt of his lips as she'd taunt him.

The door opened and he had to raise a brow. Ripley had her hoodie on and pulled tightly around her with cards in hand and this glowing, blushing smile as she answered the door. He nodded, stepping in and had to fight laughing. There was a pile of singles, fives, tens and twenties in front of the chair she'd obviously vacated-as well as a few empty beer bottles- and Sphinx seemed about ready to wring her neck. Because his pile was nowhere near as large as hers was. The kid was kicking his ass . . .

He sat the pizzas on the table, looking between the two of them before shaking his head. Oh what the hell. They didn't have to be at Otto's until well after seven tomorrow night . . . He sank into Ripley's chair, causing her to glare before dropping beside Sphinx on the couch. After she collected her winnings with a smug smile, of course.

He looked over, grabbing a piece of pizza before nodding to the cards.

"After you take him this time, deal me in Buttercup."

She laughed nodding. And Atley was happy to see that his friend wasn't really as aggravated as he seemed. Meaning that-for once- he was actually enjoying the company of other people.

_Well wonders never cease . . ._


	14. Chapter 14

_I have always wondered how Raines dropped a GT 500 off the pier . . . so i finally decided to write it out for myself. And all i can say is damnation . . ._

_

* * *

_

**The Curse of Eleanor**

Memphis Raines fought grounding his teeth as Kip practically bounced beside him in the seat of the 64 Mustang. He had no clue why his mother had decided to take the late shift tonight-because he made sure that they didn't need the money like she'd tried to claim- but he suspected it was to keep him from being able to boost. He sighed, parking in Otto's lot before killing the engine. Well, she was partly right . . . It would keep someone from boosting but he had another chance to grab up Eleanor tonight and he wasn't going to pass it.

That damned car haunted him in a way only people should . . . and he was damned ready to put the memory of his failure-his only truly monumentous one to date- to rest for good. Besides . . . the 67 Shelby GT 500s were rare here on the west coast. Oh sure people had them, but they usually kept them in places his crew was hard pressed to get into. Which is why Ripley would be riding with him tonight . . . That kid could charm her way into just about anything if she wanted to . . . She had actually proved to be as formidable with the men as Frank and San could be with the women. Which definitely came in handy at the oddest times.

Like unsanctioned Ferrari boosts with his girlfriend . . . He grinned, rolling his eyes. Sway had broken down the first night the kid went out and told him about the Ferrari . . . and how she'd gotten them off the cops' radar by flirting and giggling. He might've been hesitant at first but after hearing that, he'd made sure to slot the kid for the takes she deserved and not the ones they thought she could handle. And she had yet to disappoint them. He just hoped that would carry with them tonight as well . . . Because Eleanor was shaping up to be a unicorn for his crew. And they didn't need one . . . .

He sighed, opening the door and glaring at Kip when he shot out and to the doors.

_God, why did his mother hate him so damned much?_

* * *

Ripley pushed through the doors with Sphinx only a few steps behind her, both of them chuckling at Atley's sour look as he grumbled. The stoic man behind her shook his head, pushing his hands deeper into the pockets of his dark coat before lifting his chin to her once before motioning back to the still grousing boost. A sign she knew meant for her to keep ragging him enough for both of them. She grinned, winking before turning back to Jackson with a decidedly evil little smirk. She loved doing this . . . and Sphinx seemed to enjoy the harassment as much as she did.

"So Atley . . . do you have any money left or did I take it all? I mean, I'd hate to deprive you of your Chinese habits."

Atley growled, stalking away from them as she threw her head back and laughed at his muttered curses, the hand that connected with the small of her back the only thing keeping her steady. She looked up, seeing Sphinx shake his head down at her before pushing her forward. She blushed but grinned, moving to follow Atley to smooth his ruffled feathers. Their friend didn't seem to enjoy the fact that her addition to their little duo meant harrying him became a pastime . . . and taking both of their money at cards. She was so going to suggest penny poker next time . . . but the almost four hundred dollars she had wadded in her pocket was nice to have . . .

She smiled, taking the steps two and three at a time and pushing into the office . . . to glare at the kid spinning in her chair. She raised a brow, turning to the obviously aggravated Memphis as he snapped at the boy. Who ignored him and continued on like nothing had been said.

"Goddamn it Kip stop it! You break that chair and I'm going to break your head!"

Ripley felt Sphinx come up behind her and stop, and when she turned back he was looking at the scene in as much shock as he showed. Atley however pushed in from the other office and reached out, grabbing the arm of the chair and stopping it; which made Kip lurch and almost topple into the floor. The boy looked up, obviously shocked that his fun had stopped before he was ready. Atley however just bent, glaring at the kid as his voice went cold . . . And Ripley didn't know whether to laugh or scold him.

"Stop being a pain, kid."

Kip was a typical thirteen year old little boy. Which meant he was wild, sarcastic and a typical pain in the ass . . . but he could be sweet. And Memphis didn't seem as happy for Atley's intervention as the others had thought he'd be. Proof that despite the kid's ability to grate his nerves, they were still brothers. And the only person allowed to talk to him like that-in Memphis's opinion- was Memphis. She sighed, stepping away from Sphinx as he shook his head and reached out to pop Atley on the shoulder, dissipating the sour look on Memphis's face and bringing some life back to Kip's. She liked the kid okay . . . she just couldn't handle a lot of him.

Kip looked up to her with big, glittering hazel eyes and she couldn't help smiling back at him before she reached out to ruffle his hair. He really was too cute . . . until he opened his mouth anyway.

He looked over to Atley, smug as he grinned back at her before turning to Memphis.

"If I have to stay here while you do whatever then I want her or Sarah to stay with me."

Ripley looked to Memphis as he glanced at her; the wheels and cogs already working in his head as he looked between them. And she suddenly wanted to smack the kid herself. If he knocked her out a boost being a brat, Atley would be the last of his worries. She would kill him herself. Memphis however proved to be psychic as he finally rolled his eyes and turned to her, shaking his head.

"Sorry Kip but Ripley is going out with me tonight. And Sway has her own stuff to grab . . . so you're going to have to make do with Otto."

Kip looked up at her, eyes watery as his bottom lip puckered out and she suddenly knew why he was so damned spoiled. On top of being he youngest-and apparently the physically clone of their father- Kip had the best damn puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen. Even better than her old man's when he was in trouble with her mom. The little monster . . . Too bad for him she was immune to that look.

She however just reached out and ruffled his hair again, winking down at him.

"Hey, Uncle Otto's not so bad. You don't act like a fool and I'll have him show some stuff about the Alante he's working on for me. Deal?"

Kip brightened before looking up at Memphis perplexed.

"Cool! Uh . . . What's an Alante?"

Memphis laughed, relaxing as he nodded to her. And she was suddenly very happy that she'd wanted the classic car repainted before taking it to her house to store.

"Ripley here inherited a mint 1937 Bugatti Alante . . . one of the rarer cars to find. Her dad rebuilt it from the frame up and she and Otto have been trying to finish it for the past what, almost five months now?"

She nodded, grinning back at Kip as she shouldered her bag and started towards the other office. She needed to change . . . and though she didn't really understand the request their leader had made, she would honor it. But why in the hell would he want her to bring a little black dress to a boost?

* * *

Atley looked over Ripley as she emerged from the other office, shaking his head at her clothes. Raines had stepped into one of the other bays to change into the suit he had to wear for this boost . . . and he knew that the man was going to die when he saw the girl. And that Sway was going to be pissed when she finally got here.

They only had a few cars to grab tonight-actually only four- so they were going out in double. He and Sphinx would be tackling the 69 Dodge Daytona while Sway and Donnie would be going after a Testarossa like Ripley's . . . Frank and San were going for the 57 Ford Thunderbird. And Ripley was going with Memphis to collect Eleanor. He shook his head, looking the girl over again.

When she'd called Otto to check on everything, because both of them had ended up staying the night with Sphinx -and she'd effectively claimed the bed she'd gifted the other runner while banishing them to the sofa and the chair in the early hours of the morning- Memphis had asked to speak with her. He'd requested she go with him tonight and that she make sure to bring something that wouldn't stand out against the crowd they would have to mingle with.

So the kid had swung by her place- letting him and Sphinx lounge on the sofa and drink her soda- while she tried to find something to wear and had fixed her hair. Now, her lavender blonde curls were falling around her in big, loose ringlets while her bangs had been swept to the side and away from her face. She'd put on pretty natural makeup before rimming her eyes in dark black shadow and donning mascara . . . and putting on the shiniest red gloss he'd ever seen. But it was nothing compared to her damned dress . . .

"Raines is going to shit his heart, kid. If Sway and Otto don't kill him first . . . You sure about this dress?"

She stopped, looking down to the form fitting black mini dress before looking back up to him. And he knew from her raised brow that she thought he was crazy . . . but he couldn't help it. The hem of the dress stopped well above mid thigh but the thick border of black lace 'extended' it to a few inches above her knees, making it seem longer than it actually was. And the little flashes of tanned skin peeking through the lace far more alluring than it would've been bare.

The front of the dress was actually simple, a scoop neckline and fitted bodice that seemed to push her already bountiful cleavage up and seem even fuller while the back dipped to right above the swell of her backside in a deep lace trimmed V. The sleeves were the same material as the under layer with lace over the top and coming down to her knuckles . . . and hanging off of her shoulders. The sky high black lace and organza stilettos added to the outfit and she obviously didn't see anything wrong with it . . . but she turned and let him see it again, pulling her glossy red lip between her now startling white teeth.

"You don't like it? Paul got it for me for my birthday . . . And Memphis said we would be in Hollywood tonight . . ."

Atley grinned, reaching out and pulling her into his side; rubbing once of her lace clad arms before shaking his head. She did look good . . . and she would definitely fit in at the posh party they would be moving through to get to their score. But he didn't like the way he knew Frank was going to stare at her . . . He sighed, shaking his head.

"You look fine, Buttercup. The dress is nice. Too damn short but nice."

She rolled her eyes, hitting his ribs with her elbow as she stepped away to fret with her hair in her reflection on the glass door.

"This skirt is longer than the other one, Atley. And what are you, my mother? Weren't you and Sphinx being pervs over the idea of me and Memphis sharing Sway not too long ago?"

He grinned, closing his eyes as he savored that thought before shaking his head. He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah well, that's my own private little fantasy thank you very much. And I'm more worried about how a certain fish is going to act about the dress. He never saw the other one. And no, I am definitely not your mother. But I am your friend . . ."

She smiled at him, turning and crossing to kiss his cheek before riffling through her bag to grab the back wristlet clutch she'd shoved her kit into. And he had to admit that it was a damn smart idea . . . even if the sides were slightly bulging. No one would think twice about anything illegal being in the tiny damned thing.

"I know Atley. And thanks . . . Now. Want to walk me downstairs and keep the hound fish at bay?"

He laughed, shaking his head. He suddenly had a better idea . . .

"Nah. I'll go get Sphinx. He thinks the big idiot's your boyfriend anyway, right? And I doubt he'd risk a limb to try something stupid."

* * *

Ripley rolled her eyes, propping against the desk as she watched Atley disappear. Why couldn't he just walk her down? It was going to be awkward enough without him trying to get a laugh at their expense . . . God, he really couldn't take a damn joke, could he?

A noise at the door brought her eyes up and she felt herself flush bright red as Sphinx stepped inside the office. He blinked, looking her over before shaking his head and crossing to stand in front of her. And as she looked up at him, she couldn't fight the darkening blush as he reached out and pushed her hair to the side; twirling the curl around his fingers before letting it slip from his grasp. She smiled up at him, well aware that this was another of those weird intense moments that had been popping up since her birthday . . . but she really didn't mind them as much as she used to.

If anything the past month had gotten her to the point to where she just let them happen. Because he always did something to end them before they became uncomfortable . . . or she would pull away. She really needed to remember to talk to Sway about all of this . . . He turned from her, grabbing the black blazer she'd worn in and dropped it into her hands with a very pointed look. And she had to roll her eyes at him before shrugging into it. God, he didn't even speak and he was giving her grief over the damned dress!

She pulled the front straight, holding her arms out for him to see before spinning in place slowly. When she stopped she crossed her arms and looked up to him, hating the way he was looking at her made her gut clinch. She shifted, tapping her heeled foot.

"Well? Meet your approval now?"

He nodded once, stepping back so she could pass to go downstairs. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she stalked to the door. He and Atley were going to be the death of her . . . At least Donnie and Sway would like it.

* * *

Sway looked Ripley over and had to shake her head. She knew that the girl needed to go with Memphis and that she needed to get the Ferrari . . . but it was hard to fight down the green eyed monster rearing its head. The dress fit her friend like a second skin and was all lace and satin . . . and even with the slightly bulky blazer over it she knew the girl would turn heads. She shook herself, stepping forward to hug the girl to her side. She was just being stupid . . .

Ripley seemed to sense some of her dilemma because she pulled her into a one armed hug, pressing her forehead to her temple and grinning at her.

"Is there no way I can send Donnie with Memphis and we can go grab the Ferrari?"

Sway grinned, feeling better now that the girl had spoken. And foolish all over again. She was just being weird . . . but with the way Memphis looked in his black suit and how the girl beside her would honestly fit better into the world they were invading, she couldn't help it. Helen's rants about how she wasn't good enough were starting to eat away at her . . .

Ripley moved, turning to glare back at the Sphinx as he stepped to the side of them; deliberately glaring at Frankie and San as they grinned to one another. Sway rolled her eyes. Atley was behind that, she knew . . . Ripley rolled her eyes, turning from the larger runner and looking to Sway beseechingly. And Sway had to shake her head.

"Sorry babe. But I don't think Donnie has the legs for that dress . . . But I totally want to know where you got it."

She shrugged, picking at the lace before turning to wave at Donnie and Memphis when they stepped back in, Otto and Kip in tow. And the way that Otto glared at her boyfriend had both of them snickering. But the sharp cuff to the back of Kip's head from Memphis and Otto had them rolling, leaning on one another to stay standing. But it didn't stop the kid from moving away from the men and coming to stand right with them. He grinned up to Ripley and Sway knew the look there. She bit her lip. Aww . . . the littlest Raines had a crush!

"You look really nice Ripley. You too Sarah . . ."

Ripley grinned, bending to ruffle the kid's hair and Sway had to choke back her laughter as the boy almost melted into a puddle right there. She knew now that the boy would probably find ways to come and see the girl more often now . . . And that Otto's yard would probably be cut every week whether it needed it or not. She reached out, nudging the kid's shoulder and bringing his eyes back to her.

"Oh . . . you moving on to her now, Kip? I thought we had a thing?"

Kip grinned, blushing at the attention as Ripley laughed and Sway grinned down at him. He shrugged, reaching over and hugging her as he grinned to Ripley.

"I can have both, right?"

Atley sputtered to life, laughing his ass off as Sphinx shook his head behind them . . . grinning at some private joke while Ripley groused. She reached back and smacked the stoic runner, shaking her head as she turned to nod to Donnie and Memphis as they moved closer. Sway grinned . . . oh now she had to know . . .

"I take it you know what that's about?"

She blushed, leaning in and whispering to her about the look the two cackling idiots had shared. And Sway had the greatest idea of the year. She shrugged, looking to Memphis and winking as he grinned to her. Making her feel a million times better that even with the girl beside her, his eyes were solely on _**her**_ . . . She looked down to Kip and winked. The kid was too cute when he wasn't being a brat.

"I think your brother would get jealous . . . I mean he already shares me with our girl here. To have to share both of us would make him pretty grumpy . . . Right, Rainey boy?"

Memphis laughed, nodding as Sway leaned more into Ripley's side. And it took everything she had to not burst at the sudden quiet that had filled the garage. She moved from Ripley, reaching out to smack the other girl's ass hard as she went to stand with Memphis. And the look on her face promised retribution later . . . Sway shrugged. It was way too much fun to see the looks on their faces . . . even if Otto looked about ready to stroke.

* * *

Ripley turned to Memphis, rolling her eyes as Sway's antics before promising, "I'll tell you in the car, I swear. Let's just go ahead and go before she gets us in any more trouble."

Memphis nodded, watching the girl shrug out of the coat she was wearing and toss it to Kip with a wink. Exposing a dark tanned back and the deep plunging lace trimmed V of her dress. He swallowed, looking to Sway who whistled.

"I am so borrowing that dress next weekend. And those shoes . . ."

Ripley nodded, smiling as she waved to Kip and Donnie. But he noticed the way she looked back to Sphinx and shrugged at his dark look. And he knew that it was only partly because of the groan Frankie had let out when she shed the coat. She wiggled her fingers at him, red lips spread in a dark grin before turning to Atley.

"Don't wait up boys . . ."

Great . . . Now Otto was looking at him like he was going to skin him again.

Why was _**he**_ always the one everyone wanted to kill?

* * *

As they pushed through the mass of bodies at the wrap party they'd crashed, Memphis had to admit that he'd been right to bring the girl. Because one well placed grin and a slipped hundred dollar bill to the bouncer at the door had them inside and rubbing elbows with the Hollywood elite. He watched her grab a green martini from a tray before turning a grin sweeter than any sin he knew at the waiter. And when the man stopped, he was amazed at what she asked him.

"Do you know where that beautiful car from the magazine cover is? I really just want to see it up close . . . I love Mustangs . . . "

The man sighed, oblivious to the fact that Ripley was essentially pumping him for information while she sipped away at the bright green drink in her hand. He nodded, pointing to the free-standing garage to the back of the house with a goofy smile. And the wink she gave him as they stepped away made him almost step into another waiter. Memphis snorted. Sway wasn't going to believe this shit . . .

They moved through the crowd slowly, making sure to never stay still too long without being obvious about it as they progressed to the back door. Finally, they slipped through and out onto the patio before rounding the side of the sprawling house quickly. When they found the garage she stopped, waiting for him to pick the lock as she lounged against the side of the house; keeping an eye on their surroundings as he worked. A few seconds later, they were inside and moving through the five car garage . . . and Memphis was shocked to see her circle the gleaming red Chevelle SS parked off and to the side with a hungry eye. She looked back to him, blushing before going to the Shelby.

"Sorry . . . I love Bugattis and Astons but I have a soft spot for Chevelles too. I always wanted one . . ."

Memphis shook his head, suddenly understanding some of the budding friendship between her and Atley know. And the way Sphinx seemed to tolerate her now that they'd gotten past trying to kill one another. Similar tastes . . . He opened the door, shaking his head at the fact it was unlocked before sliding into the plush leather seats. He smoothed his hands over the wheel before reaching down to accept the jimmie and file from Ripley.

A few quick flicks and the car was cranked . . . and he couldn't help revving the engine as Ripley reached up and hit the garage opener. She closed her door, sliding the seat belt on before turning to nod at him. They were off . . . and with nowhere near as much trouble as last time. He sighed, pulling down the driveway slowly before taking the left onto the street. Now they just had to keep her . . .

* * *

Ripley decided, as Memphis darted between cars and trucks like it was nothing that she definitely wanted to learn how to drive like him. If they didn't die . . . Oh sure she could speed and evade with the best of them, but Memphis Raines had a talent for this shit that was rooted so deeply in him she knew it was wrapped around his soul. She clinched the door handle as they rounded a turn, swinging onto the next street as the three-no four cop cars scrambled to follow them.

Apparently, the car had a glitch in the wiring that made the brake lights sporadically shut off . . . and when the first uniform had gone to pull them they hadn't stopped. Soon others had joined and now they were the stars of their own high speed chase. She sighed, looking back at the cars following them as Memphis shot up and onto the sidewalk to get around the cars stopped for the red light. God if she survived this she was so going to start drinking.

The few beers she'd finally managed to down with Sphinx seemed pretty damned good right about now . . .

He pulled of the concrete back onto the road and made a tight left, cutting across the oncoming traffic and narrowly missing a rather large van. She watched-amazed- as he darted between three more vehicles, whipping the car through the tight openings faster and easier than she'd thought possible before shooting over the sidewalk again to start towards Ocean. But the sight ahead of them was enough to make her heart jump into her throat.

Over half of the road was blocked by construction and heavy equipment with barely any clearance for a moped to get through . . . much less a damned car. And the cops were blocking the other way . . . Fuck . . .

"Shit . . . they have the road blocked ahead. Only way left to go is to the fucking pier."

Ripley looked at him before realizing what they were about to do. She ducked down, reaching out and unwinding the jimmie from the cut set and winced as she sliced her fingers pretty severely as Memphis popped the curb and started moving towards the wooden structure. She tossed the set into her purse, wrapping the wrist band around her arm tightly before unbuckling her seat belt and rolling down the window. She reached across while he darted to avoid hitting people and stands, trying to roll his down. Finally, she gave up and unbuckled his belt.

He looked down at her, brow raised. She nodded, hand going to the door as she started taking deep breathes as she felt the tires leave the concrete and go onto the worn wood. She really didn't want to do this . . . but there was no other way. If they were caught they were dead or in jail. And that would lead the heat straight to their crew. She shook her head, reaching back to tie her hair into a tight knot before she saw the end of the pier quickly approaching. Memphis looked to her, grinning apologetically as he shifted gears again.

"Speak now of forever hold your peace . . ."

She grimaced, shrugging as she reached out to grab his hand. She squeezed once before smiling at him nevrously.

"You can swim, right?"

He nodded, flooring the gas pedal . . . And Ripley knew, as the front of the GT 500 crashed through the railing and sailed down to the dark, murky waves that this was so going to fucking hurt . . .

* * *

When the car crashed into the water, Memphis was barely aware of anything but how damned cold and dark the water pouring in through Ripley's open window was. He blinked, trying to clear the white fuzz circling his vision. Why had she done that? He watched as she began taking deep breathes as the water flooded the cabin and he had to marvel at how together she seemed. She was pale and shaking but concentrating on breathing rather than freaking out. But when the water started to cover their heads, it was like he finally woke up.

His head was still fuzzy but the direness of the situation finally hit him. He went to move, to try and open his door when a hand grabbed his. He looked up, seeing Ripley try to pull him out and through the window as the car continued to sink beneath the waves. He shook himself, moving to follow her. And as they swam away from the sinking Shelby he realized how light head he was. A hand on his arm, tugging and pulling him made him move . . . and when his feet hit the first solid patch of sand he started to move faster.

Soon enough, Ripley was pulling them into shallow water but she stopped him from trying to go any closer to the beach. He looked at her, gasping as she took in long haggard breathes. Her makeup had run and she had long trails of black down her cheeks. Her hair was still curling wildly, though the knot she'd pulled it in was falling . . . and her dress was soaked and dripping. He glanced down at his own wet, ruined suit. God they were a mess . . . He reached up to push his hair out of his face, and winced when it came away bloody. How had he done that?

Ripley moved, letting him toss his arm over her shoulder as she started moving them further down the beach. He sagged, leaning against her as the wet sand and the water lulling against them made it hard to walk. But she seemed fine . . .

"How are you so good at this?"

She shrugged, pulling him a bit tighter as a higher wave hit them and almost covered their heads. She sighed, looking back to the pier as a flare went up and into the air. Illuminating the water in front of the structure; allowing them to see the buzzing activity around it. It looked so far away . . . How far had they swam? He looked back to her, watching her glare at the spot they'd dumped the car before turning back to the beach in front of them.

"I surf, Memphis. And before I moved, I was in the water more than I was out . . . I'm used to the waves and the tide . . . but your suit is making this hard. Its water logged and weighing us down . . . but we can't get out of the water just yet. See that light?"

He looked, seeing the streetlight shining down on a very crappy looking phone booth. But to him it was like a godsend. He didn't care if it probably smelled like piss and feet. He nodded, working with her to get them as close to it as possible before they left the water. And when they started trekking across the beach, he noticed that while her purse was still around her wrist her shoes were gone. He shook his head . . . When had she lost those?

"I'll buy you new shoes, I swear."

She caught him as he tripped, shaking her head as she smiled and drug him towards the street access. She stopped in front of one of the public showers, motioning for him to spray off his feet and shoes.

"Make sure you get your head too. That cut will burn if you don't. Its numb right now but trust me . . . "

He nodded, watching her disappear into the booth with a grimace. And he couldn't help but laugh at her when she opened her purse and dumped the water out with a pitiful expression. She touched her water logged kit depressed before turning to pick up the phone. And as he watched her talk hurriedly into the receiver, glancing around them before speaking again the realization of what had just happened hit him hard. God they'd almost died . . . he wasn't ever touching another GT 500 so long he as lived!

* * *

Ripley sank into the picnic table seat outside of the beachside diner, nodding to the waitress as she looked them over. The girl raised a brow but didn't say anything . . . just took their drink orders and vanished back inside. She looked down at her dress, shaking her head. It was already getting stiff from the saltwater . . . and crusty. She grimaced, trying to get comfortable before giving up. She'd at least stepped into the public bathroom around the corner and tidied herself up. She'd even been able to get most of her makeup off . . . . and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Now she just looked like a kid playing dress up . . . not a boost who moonlighted as a mermaid.

She looked to Memphis, thankful to see his head wasn't bleeding anymore. She'd called Otto and they were on the way to grab them up, clean clothes in hand . . . and then they had to take Kip to see Helen at work. Because she'd been calling to check on both and demanded they make an appearance. She groused, sinking deeper into the worn wooden seat. If that woman so much as even breathed wrong she was going to get cut . . . And she had the damned blade in her purse to do it with too . . .

The waitress came back and dropped their cokes in front of them, looking them over again.

"Are you guys alright?"

She nodded, reaching over and patting Memphis's hand. But the worried, watchful gaze had her thinking fast. She needed something to tell this girl to get her off their case . . . or at least on their side should someone come asking questions later.

"Yeah. Its just been a bad night. We went for a walk on the beach and got mugged. And then when we called the cops they pretty much blew us off. Said that we should've just let the guys take everything we had and not put up a fight. And that a uniform would meet us at the hospital. Our friends are coming to get us . . . Great way to spend an anniversary, huh?"

The girl nodded, taking on a knowing look as she crossed her arms.

"Oh trust me; the cops around here are all jerks! I swear, we got robbed three times last year-at gun point- and they just told us about the same thing. I mean what do they do but eat donuts and drink coffee? Are you guys hurt?"

Ripley shrugged, taking a drink of the blissfully cold coke before shaking her head. Man that was like heaven in a glass . . .

"They knocked him in the head pretty good but I think we're okay. Thank you though for asking. It makes me feel better to know that we're not the only ones . . ."

The girl nodded, reaching into her apron and handing Memphis two small white packets. And Ripley felt her heart swell. Oh this girl was a saint . . . Memphis eyed the Goody packets hopefully as she nodded, pushing them into his hand.

"Take those until you can get to the ER, sweetie. And don't worry about the drinks. Sal said to make sure you guys were okay . . . We've seen enough tonight to last us a lifetime."

Ripley raised a brow.

"Really?"

She nodded, pointing back inside.

"Yeah apparently some crazy fool ran from the cops and dropped a car into the surf. Lazy cops have to fish the poor bastard out now. Probably why they blew you off, they actually have to do some work for a change."

Ripley laughed weakly, watching Memphis down the powders before grimacing at the taste as the woman patted his shoulder and went back inside. They shared a look before shaking their heads. God the others needed to get here fast.

* * *

Sway sat beside Memphis in the booth of the Quality Café, glaring at the back of Helen Raines's retreating skull. It would be so easy to just chunk something at her right about now . . . They'd gone and collected Ripley and Memphis after the shit with the pier, taking the two of them clothes to change into. And, after they'd changed in the bathroom of the little diner they'd stopped at-under the insistence of the pretty waitress that kept friendly chatting with Ripley- they'd pushed the two in the vans and started towards the café.

Only to have Helen practically maul all of them the second they stepped inside. She glared at Memphis while she'd pulled Kip-who was so embarrassed to be fawned over in front of Ripley he'd about died- into a tight embrace and started hissing about how she knew they were responsible for the mess all over the news. Memphis had rolled his eyes, telling her that she didn't know what she was talking about before sinking into a booth and declaring he was eating. The others had all thought it odd but agreed. It was now well after two in the morning . . . and what he'd just lived through would cause an appetite.

So they sat in Helen's section, Ripley sinking into the booth behind them-her, Otto, Donnie and Memphis- beside Atley and across from Sphinx before anyone could stop her. But neither boost seemed to mind the girl invading what was usually only the two of them-when they could convince the quiet man to actually come-, letting the girl join them like it was almost expected of her. Sway had almost died when the girl had wrapped herself tighter in the dark charcoal hoodie she'd dug out of her bag and Sphinx had sighed, shaking his head Atley pulling her flush against him and rubbing her arm. He'd watched her for a moment before the large man shrugged out of his dark coat and dropped it over her shoulders. She nodded to him, grinning before she let her head lull onto Atley after she settled. She knew the kid was cozy with Atley . . . but she had apparently gotten a lot cozier with Sphinx than any of them realized.

And after that little shock things had gone well, the group falling into easier laughter between the three tables while Kip kept glancing over the booth to talk with Ripley. The girl had smiled at him tiredly but kept a good conversation rolling about the merits of action and horror movies before Helen had dropped back in with their food. And, as Ripley politely thanked the sour woman for her food and the refill of her drink, brought all of them down with her shit.

She'd turned to Ripley, eyeing her critically before looking to Memphis pleadingly.

"Why can't you date a nice girl like that, Randal? She's sweet and polite. And she obviously adores your brother . . . That's the kind of girl you need. The kind of life you want later . . ."

Sway had looked to the woman shocked while Memphis and Donnie had glared up at her. Ripley however had snapped, glaring the woman down as she reached across the booth and caught Sway's hand; squeezing it tightly before she laid into her. And Sway was sure that she felt her own blood run cold at the ice falling from Ripley's words.

"Sarah is a sweet smart girl and a wonderful person. And your son is damned lucky to have her. If you can't see that then you need to pull your head out of your ass and open your eyes. Just because she doesn't take your shit doesn't mean she isn't worthy of your notice."

And had turned to lean into Atley as he'd moved to rub her arm again. Sway rolled her eyes, looking back at Ripley as they all started talking again. Ripley looked over, grinning at her tiredly before yawning.

"Sorry . . . I just hate it when people do that, you know? I mean, you were right here . . . And I am so not even slightly interested in Memphis."

Sway laughed, propping her chin against the booth and taking Ripley's hand, noticing the deep cuts in her fingers and palms for the first time. She looked over the wounds, shaking her head.

"Looks like Eleanor got you too, huh? Christ those are deep, Ripley. I think you need stitches. Doesn't that hurt?"

She shrugged, flexing her fingers and Sway winced as she saw the angry red flesh pull and the deep gashes gape and start to bleed again. She looked to Donnie, motioning to the napkins.

"Give me some of those, her hand's cut to pieces . . ."

She turned back and was shocked to see Sphinx already had a handful, leaning across the table and pressing them hard into the other girl's hand as she winced. He shook his head, pulling it back to examine the cut before looking to Sway and shaking his head. She let her hand drop, watching as Ripley grumbled as he curled her hand into a fist before dropping it and going back to eating. Ripley rolled her eyes, looking Sway.

"I sliced 'em up on the cuts, you know? They were my Dad's and I wasn't letting them go down with the ship . . . or car in this point."

Sway nodded, shaking her head before turning back to Donnie. Who was just as perplexed as she was.

Oh she was so getting to the bottom of this . . . .


	15. Chapter 15

**April Fool's Day Massacre**

Ripley grumbled, pulling the tight red dress straight before turning back to glare at Atley. Who was sprawled across her bed, feet dangling off the end as he smiled up at the ceiling; eyes closed and looking so completely at ease it was a damn crime. He shouldn't look so at home in her bed . . . especially with the damned shit he was forcing her into for his damned birthday.

She looked at herself in the mirror again before stepping into her red heels. She still couldn't believe she'd agreed to this . . . he was going to get both of them killed. She turned, looking at him with her hands on her hips and felt more than a little stupid in the dark red silk. The dress had been her mother's and she had always loved it . . . so much so that she'd been unable to part with it. So it was allocated to the back of her closet, wrapped in plastic and almost forgotten until Atley had busted in and started going trough her wardrobe.

She smoothed the material over her hips as she tapped her foot, waiting on her tormentor to look up. Oh he so owed her for this . . .

"Well? Is this good enough?"

He looked over, taking her in as his lazy smile turned positively wicked. He sat up, pushing off the bed and came to stand in front of her, looking down at her as he chuckled. And she felt her cheeks flush as dark as the dress as he reached out and pushed her hair back. The lavender tint was fading, leaving it more white than before . . . meaning she'd have to let Paul reapply the rinse the next time she saw him. She turned, looking at herself in the mirror as Atley practically crowed.

"Oh this is perfect. It'll work better than I thought it would . . ."

She rolled her eyes, adjusting the straps to the dress before looking down to pick at the material. The sheath dress was tailored to fit her mother . . . meaning that-with the exercise and activity she'd taken on since moving- it fit her just as well . . . though the way it was stretching across her chest bothered her. She felt like she was spilling out of the top but she knew it was just because she wasn't used to it . . . all of her other dresses had thicker sleeves or straps than this one. She looked back at him, pulling her bare bottom lip between her teeth as he grinned; pulling her back and into his chest in a hug.

She sighed, leaning into the contact. He had better appreciate that she was doing this for him . . . or she was going to tie a pork chop around his neck and toss him to the sharks. She looked back in the mirror, shaking her head. Her hair and makeup were already done, her hair wild and tousled while her makeup was natural-save the mascara and the red lipstick she still had to put on.

She looked up at him, almost whining.

"So why do _**I**_ have to do this?"

He grinned, pulling away from her to grab his coat before handing her the large leather hobo bag she had her normal clothes stuffed into. She couldn't wait to get into those jeans and that mauve tee shirt . . . or her damned hoodie. She sighed, listening as he ushered her to the steps.

"Because he would kill anyone else . . . even Sway. Besides, part of my birthday present is seeing you in this pretty red dress."

She rolled her eyes, smacking him as she made her way down the spiral staircase into the main part of the carriage house. She should've known he was being a perv . . . as usual. She crossed to the door, grabbing the keys to the Testarossa before turning back to glare at him.

"You'd better be glad I love you to death, Atley Jackson, or I would kill you for this. I mean seriously, why couldn't you just want a card for your birthday or a shot like everyone else?"

He laughed, leaning in to press his lips against her cheek before pushing her out the door. But the friendly little gesture didn't make her feel any better . . . Because he really was going to get them killed. God why did his birthday have to be on April Fool's day?

* * *

Atley grinned, watching Ripley grumble as she drove to the Coroner's Office slowly, obeying the speed limit and traffic laws like her life depended on it. The poor kid was being a great sport about all of this . . . and he knew he should feel bad but he couldn't. Sphinx had gotten him too well last year, showing a surprising aptitude for the pranks he usually sprung on people around his birthday. The damned jerk boosted his damn car and hidden it for almost three days before finally giving it back . . . but not before he had left him a junky piece of shit Honda that was being held together with duct tape and rust to drive until he'd had his laugh.

He shook himself, looking back to the girl as they pulled into the lot. So this year . . . he was ready. And he had an amazing weapon at his disposal. When Ripley had asked what he wanted for his birthday, he'd started to think . . . he'd seen the way Sphinx wasn't as distant with her now that they'd settled whatever. And he knew that she would fair better than him if she was the primary tool of the joke . . . So he'd asked if she owned a red dress.

The girl had said yes and he'd told her he wanted her to wear it for him, to go and do something with him before they ate lunch together. She'd shrugged but agreed . . . and now he was about to send her in to pull one of the greatest pranks of all time. Because Sphinx would never see it coming . . . and the idiots he worked with would make it even better. They were terrified of the quiet man, running from him even if he wasn't in a sour mood . . . and he knew that the looks on their faces would make this even sweeter.

Ripley parked, reaching up and fussing with her hair again before pulling her vanity mirror down. She reached into her bag, pulling out the red lipstick and slowly applied it . . . before thinning her lips and puckering to make sure it was even. Atley shook himself, watching as she pulled the clear gloss from her bag and slowly coated the vibrant red . . . making her lips darken to the color of the dress and shine like mirrored glass.

She turned to him, brow raised as she flipped her hair.

"Well? Meet your approval?"

He grinned, nodding as he went to get out of the car with her. He had already said he would wait with the receptionist while she went back to get him. So he could watch the chaos he created unfold from a safe distance. As they got to the door, he held it for her . . . and he had to admit, watching her walk in that almost-knee-length silk masterpiece was a great bonus. Damnation the kid had killer legs . . .

* * *

Sphinx looked up, rolling his eyes as the other worker announced the receptionist was sending someone back for him. He sighed, going to shed his gloves and wash his hands. Atley had called him and informed him that-true to their tradition- he would be by to grab him so they could go to eat lunch. Atley was turning twenty five today so he-like he always did-was going to take him to eat for his birthday. He just prayed it wasn't Chinese again. Ripley's statement the month before actually made him realize how much Chinese the other man ate . . . and he wholeheartedly agreed that said man was going to turn into a piece of Sesame chicken one day.

He pushed through the doors of the autopsy bay, going to pass through the largest work station and lab before the front lobby and the hallway to the offices and stopped short. Because there in front of him was the very girl he'd just thought about . . . in the most mouthwatering red dress he'd ever seen. He watched Richards smile to her, trying to talk with her as she went to step away. And when she turned to glance at him, he felt his heart stop.

Her red glossy lips spread into a smile that was pure sin as her eyes danced across him, moving appreciatively over him before she turned back and waved at the still fawning idiot. He blinked. She never looked at him like that. Hell, normally she couldn't look at him at all without blushing or turning away to fidget . . . And when she smiled at him it was always these sweet little grins when they were alone or mischievous little smirks when they worked together to boost or torment Atley. Never, ever like the one she'd just given him. And never one that made his blood start to simmer and boil . . .

What in the hell was going on? What had changed since the last time he'd seen her?

She stepped away from the attendant, striding slowly towards him with a swagger to her hips that practically oozed confidence. She stopped right in front of him, reaching up to loop her arms around his neck as she leaned into his chest. And he knew that he was looking down at her dazedly but he couldn't help it. What in the hell was she doing here? And why in the hell was she doing this?

She looked him over, eyes traveling his face as her grin fell into this marvelous little pout; her bottom lip out just enough to be enticing and not childish as she leaned even heavier into him, her chest and stomach almost flat against his as pulled a hand to trace his cheek. And if not for the idiot openly gaping behind them he knew he would've leaned into the touch. She stretched up, running her nose along his jaw as she spoke to him. And he couldn't stop the shiver that shot down his spine. Or the sudden flash of her spread across the monster bed he'd inherited, whispering to him in the dark. That was not how her voice usually sounded . . .

"Are you okay, Baby? You seem . . . flushed . . ."

He swallowed the lump in his suddenly dry throat as he nodded, and he almost died at the smile she gave him as she stretched up and unto her tip toes. Which put her lips just under his chin . . . God had she always been so tiny? She didn't seem so small when they were racing around at almost 180 mph . . .

"If you say so . . . Ready to go to lunch?"

He nodded again, intent to try and disentangle himself and get his coat-before he did something he couldn't fix- when her arms tightened around his neck and he looked down at her again . . . which just gave her the opportunity to latch her mouth onto his. He stopped, eyes wide as her mouth moved against his for a few seconds . . . God what in the hell was going on?

* * *

Ripley went to ease back onto her heels, trying to name the hard cold feeling that had settled in the pit of her belly before she decided she really didn't want to know. Atley was so going to go wherever she wanted for lunch after this mess. She didn't care if it was his birthday or not. But as her lips separated from his something happened that she would've never expected. His hands pulled her back into his chest, one coming to knot in the curls at the base of her skull while the other gripped her hip . . . and his mouth slashed across hers forcefully.

She gasped into his lips, earning herself a deep throaty groan that wiped away the other feelings and replaced them with something hot and twisting. She leaned closer into him, letting his mouth move over hers bruisingly as she held him as close as she could. His tongue slipped past her lips, delving deeper into her mouth as he groaned against her again; pulling her hips hard into his as his hand tightened in her curls. And despite the pain his little tug caused she moaned against his lips . . . She could get used to this . . . A new voice entering the room brought her back to the present as the doors slammed open . . . and she knew without looking that it was Atley.

She pulled away from Sphinx, feeling more than a little prideful that his lips moved to follow hers as his hand tightened even more in her curls. He looked at her darkly, making her want to lean back into him before Atley spoke again. And the man that had been there for their entire little show dropped to his feet in a dead faint. She blushed, pulling away as she looked at Atley darkly. He was so dead for this . . . She glanced back at sphinx, and felt herself grow cold at the look he leveled on her and Atley . . . who was grinning like a maniac.

Oh she was going to kill both of them!

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, shaking her head as she marched right past Atley-stepping over the fallen worker- and past the receptionist desk to the door. Maybe once she got outside her world would quit spinning and her cheeks might go back to their real color . . . But she doubted anything she did would make her feel better about being caught between the two idiots inside and their prank war. Or the heat that had flooded her veins. Why had she agreed to this again?

* * *

Sphinx glared at Atley across the table of the bar; draining his second beer in the fifteen minutes they'd been there. And if he didn't stop he wouldn't be able to drive back to work . . . Atley shrugged, watching the man glower as he grinned. He'd walked over to the doors and peered through just in time to see Ripley cross to Sphinx. And the look on his face had been everything he'd expected and more. Honestly, he'd almost seemed terrified of the girl as she leaned into him and whispered . . . and when she'd nuzzled up to him he'd wished he'd brought a camera.

Because no one would ever believe the absolutely petrified face the normally stoic bad ass had worn. But when she'd kissed him he'd seen things change. The man had been scared stiff and refused to move-hell probably even breathe-until the girl had gone to move away. And then Atley had seen something he'd never even considered in all of his planning. Because it was honestly too odd to fathom.

He'd thought the Sphinx looked at Ripley like he did Sway . . . a decent boost who ran with them. And the fact that he could stand to be around her-tolerated her being with them outside of boosting- didn't mean much more than the girl had adopted the habit of being quiet with him. Unless she was aggravating him for both of them. But to see the way Sphinx had looked down at the girl- and pulled her back into him- made Atley realize that he'd just opened up something completely different. What had started out as a game to one-up had grown into something with the potential to hurt both of the people he preferred to be around.

He sighed, picking up his beer as Sphinx's eyes glanced from him to beyond their booth. And Atley knew without looking that Ripley was on her way back from changing. She moved right by them, head held high and bag in hand as made her way back out the front door to her car. He watched her shove the thing into the backseat before moving to come back inside. And refused to look at either of them as she dropped into the seat beside him.

Atley grinned, reaching out and tugging her now curling ponytail before looping his arm over her shoulders. Only to wince as she elbowed him hard. He looked down at her, noticing her lips were red from where she'd scrubbed the lipstick off . . . though he had to wonder how much was an after affect of the brutal kiss she'd received. She turned, snubbing both of them as she huffed. And Sphinx snorted, rolling his eyes and sinking into the seat as he accepted another beer from the waitress.

As the woman looked down at her, she shook her head and collected the empty bottles, coming back a few minutes later with a fresh one and placed it in front of Ripley. Who nodded and took a long drink from it before speaking.

"Thank you. Can I get the special and cherry coke, please?"

The woman nodded, reaching down and patting her hand before glaring at both of them and going to put in the kid's order. Atley blinked, looking to Sphinx who was just as stunned. Christ now the waitress was pissed at them. He sighed, nudging her as she picked the beer back up, taking another long drink as she eyed him.

"You do realize you're not supposed to drink that, right? Even if they bring it to you?"

She rolled her eyes, slamming the now empty bottle on the table top before rounding on him. And he had to admit that she was pretty when she was pissed. And God was she pissed!

"Yeah, and I'm also not supposed to go around randomly kissing people because that's what someone decided they wanted for their birthday. But I already did that today, didn't I? You know, when you told me you wanted to wear a red dress and go eat lunch with you I thought it was weird but I figured 'hey, what the hell? You only live once right?' And then I find out you wanted me to help pull a joke on him" She pointed across the table to the now glaring Sphinx. "And I still said okay even when I knew it would get me killed. Then you tell me what you want me to do and the whole damn world goes crazy! And now you want to act like nothing's wrong! If it weren't your birthday, Atley Bartholomew Jackson I would beat the shit out of you!"

He blinked, reaching up to scratch the back of his head before sighing and pulling her into his side. He hugged her, rubbing her arm as she slowly relaxed into him. Eventually, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, hugging him back. But his elation was short lived at the dark look that passed through Sphinx's eyes . . . and he knew he'd made a hell of a mess with this. He groaned, shaking his head. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time . . .

"Look . . . I got carried away, okay? And I'm sorry. Both of you, alright? Can we please just eat? Truce?"

Ripley narrowed her eyes at him before nodding once . . . and smacking him in the back of the head hard enough to make his ears ring. He winced, rubbing his abused skull before glaring down at her. But she just smirked, turning to Sphinx. Who looked at her intently as she spoke. And Atley knew that they would have to talk about this when they were alone . . .

"Want me to hit him for you too? Or are you going to handle that?"

Sphinx looked at him darkly before shrugging and nodding to her once. And Atley yelped at the second, harder hit. He glared down at her, whining as the waitress slammed their food in front of them before gently placing Ripley's down with a warning glare to both of the men. The woman turned a motherly smile to Ripley, who looked back up at her pitifully. And Atley felt his heart stop. God she was evil!

"Do you need anything else, honey? Are they giving you a hard time? I can let you move if you need to . . ."

"No ma'am . . . I'm fine. But thank you . . . If I need you I'll be sure to let you know."

The woman nodded, glaring down at him before turning and leaving. And even Sphinx was chuckling at the dark look he'd gotten. God, what a freaking birthday . . .

* * *

Sway laid across Ripley's bed, watching the girl put the pretty red dress back in its wrapping and place it to the back of the closet. She sighed, shaking her head. The girl had called her earlier, going on and on about the stupid stunt Atley had her pull . . . and about how now-since they'd left the diner- the Sphinx kept glaring at her like he had before. She watched Ripley emerge; tugging her black tee shit down over the tiny jean shorts she was wearing before flopping down on the bed beside her.

She reached down, handing her the bottle of Jack she'd brought with her and giggled as the girl took a shot straight to the head. God she may hate beer but the girl could drink liquor like it was water. She handed the bottle back, wiping her mouth before she sighed.

"I can't believe this shit. I mean, it took me forever to get the guy to even partially stand me . . . and then Atley screws it all up with a hair-brained idea."

Sway rolled her eyes, taking another drink of the Jack before putting it back in the floor at the foot of the bed. She knew that something was going on here . . . . and now that she'd heard all of the little things the trio had done together she could understand the other night a lot better. She reached out, laying her head on Ripley's shoulder as the other girl rested her temple against the crown of her dark curls. They'd already smoked a rather large bowl of the very good weed Ripley had gotten from a friend for her birthday . . . and now with the alcohol they were both numb and content to just whine and talk.

"Well you helped . . . But I would've done the same thing. I mean, it's April's Fools day, you know? And Sphinx definitely won last year's battle with that stunt. Hell, we didn't even know the guy had a sense of humor and then he pulled that . . ."

She sighed, reaching up to wind her fingers in Ripley's hair. Even colored and bleached it was still so soft . . . A knock on the door downstairs made both of them groan. She looked up to Ripley.

"I am far too baked to even attempt those steps . . ."

Ripley shrugged, looking back and yelling.

"Its open! C'mon in!"

The door opened and closed, and loud heavy footsteps made their way deeper into the house. Ripley looked to Sway and they both shrugged before settling back into the bed. Finally, after a few moments of nothing Ripley sighed.

"We're up here . . ."

Sway giggled as they heard whoever sigh and start up the steps . . . and a few seconds later none other than Memphis Raines appeared, stopping short when he realized they were in bed. He blinked, raking a hand over his face before turning to look at whoever was behind him. And Sway felt Ripley's shoulder tense beneath her head as the Sphinx looked the two of them over before turning to Memphis with a raised brow. Memphis shook his head, causing Sway to roll her eyes. God boys were so weird . . .

She settled back down, still playing with Ripley's hair as they waited. Finally, Ripley sighed and made a hand movement.

"And you're at my house this late at night because . . . ."

Memphis shook his head, grinning bashfully before stepping forward and grabbing the now half empty bottle of Jack at the foot of the bed; eyeing it skeptically before taking a swig. He sighed, looking down at the two of them.

"I got a call from Manday a few hours ago . . . had a three car set he needs collected. One's a 1957 Mercedes Benz 300 SL Gullwing edition . . . and the other is a 90 Lamborghini LM002 SUV . . . and they go hand in hand with a very fine 61 Porsche Speedster. I'm ready to take the Benz . . . and I know that Sway has been wanting to mess with LM002 for a while now . . . Think you're with it enough to handle the Porsche or do I need to send Sphinx alone?"

* * *

Ripley shrugged, causing Sway's head to bobble and the two of them to giggle again. That settled it, she was nowhere near capable of trying to run . . . not with this much weed and JD in her system. She glanced up at Memphis, grinning at him lazily as Sway shifted beside her . . . and she knew that he was thinking dirty thoughts with the way he had to turn away. God what was it about guys? They usually didn't know what to do with one damned girl . . . She rolled her eyes before closing them, settling back into the thick mattress and covers.

"I'll pass tonight . . . I'm stoned and drunk and completely happy to let Jabber Jaw take one on his own. Have fun . . ."

Sway groaned, rolling to drop onto her feet before leaning back across to hug Ripley drunkenly. And she suddenly worried about her friend trying to do anything tonight. Sway however just grinned and turned to Sphinx, winking as she sashayed past him down the steps like she was fine. And Ripley almost died at the other girl's parting barb.

"Be sure to tell Atley all about that one . . . I'm sure he'd love that you got to see it and he didn't . . . Memphis, I need some coffee."

Memphis nodded, following behind her with a smirk as he grumbled.

"Its inhuman that she can go like this and be straight after a pot and a half of coffee. I swear she's gonna be the death of me. Later Ripley . . . have a good night."

Ripley waved, drifting back into the covers before she realized that Sphinx was still lingering towards the stairs. She sighed, patting the bed beside her. He looked back down as the door closed before turning to hover right at the bed. She rolled her eyes, reaching up and pulling him down beside her; giggling as he sank into the bed before he could stop himself. She grinned, propping her arms behind her head as she looked up to him.

"What's up, Jabber? Still sore about the shit with At?"

His face darkened and she sobered, reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers; rubbing her thumb over the top before just laying there. He looked down at their hands, shaking his head before squeezing hers slightly. When he looked back to her, she propped herself up on her elbow; looking at him as he looked down to her. And she was happy that the intense weird silence that could fall between them was still there. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry . . . I know it was stupid and childish . . . but hey, at least the guys at your office got a shock. Right? And I think we scared Atley as much as we did that other poor bastard . . . I mean-it's just . . . I want us to be okay. To be like we were before . . . We are, right? We're cool?"

* * *

Sphinx looked down at Ripley before nodding once, squeezing her hand as she smiled up at him brightly. He knew she was high-something he had no clue she even dreamed of doing- and more than slightly intoxicated if the bottle at the bottom of the bed was any indication. But her smiling up at him like that made the hell his brain had been in just a bit better. His whole fucking world had shifted out of sorts with her little show . . . and he honestly didn't know where it was going to land.

If it ever did . . .

But her little admission that she wanted things between them to be the way it was-despite the immense pull he could see a hell of lot clearer since earlier- had him determined it would settle somewhere that didn't include them acting out any of the thoughts he'd been banishing all damned day. He'd already had to take two very cold showers before even attempting to go to the garage . . . his water bill was going to skyrocket before this was done . . .

She leaned up, brushing her lips across his-lingering sweetly for a few long moments- before she settled back into the bed. And he knew from the way her eyes stayed closed a bit longer each time they shut meant she wasn't going to be awake much longer . . . oh to hell with it. He leaned down, brushing her hair out of her face-cupping her cheek and just holding her while she nuzzled into his palm- before he stood, pulling himself away and made his way to the steps. And had to force himself down them at the sleepy little whimper that passed her lips. Atley may have made this mess . . . but Sphinx was hell bent on playing it out how she wanted it to. Before he messed whatever there was between him and that girl up there too badly to be fixed . . .


	16. Chapter 16

_And here is where some of the new rating comes in. Nothing too graphic just an odd conversation that wrote itself. And a good bit of blood._

_

* * *

_

**Of Bullets and Boosts**

Ripley turned to Donnie, grumbling as they sat outside of the apartment of the idiot they'd tailed; waiting for him to stop groping the girl at the back of his the sleek turquoise 1970 Aston Martin DB6 MKII Vantage Volante and go upstairs. So they could save the poor car from a fate worse than death. Because judging from the looks of the girl he was slobbering all over, anything that leaked out of her was going to eat away the upholstery and the metal . . . . She grimaced, shifting in the front seat of the 84 Corvette they'd snagged first before sighing. This was about as fun as watching paint dry . . .

Donnie turned to her, chuckling as he shook his head.

"Not enjoying the show, Baby Girl?"

Ripley rolled her eyes before flinching as the man picked the girl up and dropped her on the back of the Volante. And almost gagged when his hands moved up her thighs and she saw that not only was the girl not wearing any underwear but that she definitely needed to step into the nineties in regards to personal maintenance. She shuddered, groaning as she turned to Donnie who groaned and laughed.

"Oh yeah . . . Because the mutant bush trying to escape that skirt is so my thing. Seriously . . . I have to ask, is that not fucking terrifying? I mean she could hide a small animal in that thing . . ."

Donnie shook his head, grimacing before he chuckled; reaching across and nudging her. And she was suddenly so glad that she'd been switched to go with Don tonight instead of Atley. Because Jackson wouldn't let her live this down . . . he'd be trying to make her blush while he made sound affects and commentary. Not just being as grossed out as she was . . .

"It could be a small animal trying to escape . . . not a mutant bush . . ."

Ripley gagged, glaring at him as he laughed and shook his head before answering her other question. Which was odd because she'd figured he would ignore it. But then again Donnie was older-okay he was going to turn twenty eight later in the year but he had ten years on her so there- and a little more at ease with her random topics of discussion. One of the reasons she liked being around him so much . . . Well, that and his smile. Don's smile reminded her of her Dad . . . just relaxed and happy. Which is probably why she almost always wanted to skin his ex-wife.

"And no . . . that is not attractive. Some bush is okay-hell some guys like it natural- but I couldn't deal with it. I mean, we trim up, you should trim up. You feel me?"

Ripley nodded, glancing at her watch again. _**Seriously?**_ These idiots had been out here for almost twenty minutes . . .

"Oh for God's sake! Why doesn't he just go ahead and fuck her already? I mean the actual act is going to take what? Three? Six minutes tops with how drunk they are? If he did we could go ahead and be done with it . . ."

Donnie looked to her more than slightly shocked and she felt her cheeks flush. But she was thankful he didn't start going on and on like At or Sway would . . . he just nodded and continued with the conversation normally. And when he asked questions, it wasn't out of anything other than the honest curiosity of a friend. Something she knew Atley wasn't always capable of with his schemes and pranks . . .

"That drunk more like three . . . Do I want to know how you know that."

She shrugged, sighing as the man pulled away . . . before groaning as he went back to kissing the girl again. Could she just honk the horn at them? Maybe toss cold water on them?

"Lets just say the first sexual experiences were not what it was cracked up to be. And I am about to say fuck this car and go find another one. There has to be another around Long Beach, right?"

Donnie laughed, shaking his head.

"Not close enough to snatch tonight . . . So . . . First sexual experience? As in, there's been more than one?"

She shrugged, leaning forward to cross her arms on the dash, propping her chin on them as she talked. She hadn't even told Sway about this. Actually the only two people who knew were her ex and her mother . . . She sighed, glancing at him. What the hell . . .

"Just between us?"

He nodded, leaning forward against the steering wheel; motioning for her to continue.

"Yeah, Baby Girl. Just between us . . ."

She looked back to their mark, letting her memories just kind of play as she spoke. And it was odd how easy it was to actually talk about with Donnie. She'd almost died telling her mother . . . even when she was being understanding.

"I was sixteen and went to a party on the beach. One of those massive end-of-the-year bonfires you know? Well, me and this guy had been dating off-and-on for about six months. We got more than slightly shitfaced . . . and lets just say that after a lot of awkward petting and fumbling around on a beach blanket I didn't really get a lot to remember other than a massive hangover. We tried again a few times when we were sober but it wasn't ever that great, you know? I mean, it was nice or whatever but not the be-all-end-all he thought it was. So we broke up-obviously- and I just really haven't been that interested . . ."

Donnie nodded, looking back at the two people finally moving towards the steps. He glanced back at her, scratching his nose.

"Sounds pretty normal actually. The first few whatevers are purely trial and error. Hell, when I was younger I had no clue how to . . . well, you get it. Until I dated an older woman who took pity on me and taught me every fucking trick I know. And let me tell you, I haven't had complaints since . . . And I cannot believe I just told you that. But hey, just between us right?"

Ripley laughed, nodding as she pulled out her kit. As the two disappeared upstairs, Donnie turned to her; obviously putting something together.

"So . . . Can I ask you something? I mean, you were about to puke over that . . . so I'm guessing there isn't a furry monster trying to escape south of the border . . . "

Ripley laughed, leaning against the dash as she tried not to wheeze. God he was so . . . She shook her head, deciding to just be blunt. It was just between them after all . . . . and despite the blush to her cheeks she wasn't embarrassed. This was almost as much fun as talking with Paul . . .

"Oh God no! My friend in Wake Beach, Paul? Well, he works at a salon . . . he's the one who does my hair . . . and my waxing."

Donnie raised a brow, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Waxing? Like what? Down to a teeny tiny patch or something?"

She grinned, opening the door with a wink before shooting off to gather her prize for the freakshow.

"Or something. As in completely and totally bare, Donnie. And that's full body . . . It's why I'm usually off on Wednesdays . . . I go and get waxed, a body wrap, a facial and a massage. A day of torture and pampering. Besides with all the surfing and everything, the wraps and facial help my skin stay soft and smooth . . . and I_** hate**_ hair . . . . On guys its whatever but on girls it can be really gross."

Donnie groaned, shaking his head as he cursed.

"Damnation kid. Do no ever tell Frankie or Atley that or they will definitely follow your ass to the place to sneak a peak."

Ripley laughed, shutting the door before shooting off. The idiots may have taken forever to go inside but now that had she was more than thankful. Besides, she had always wanted to drive one of these . . . .

* * *

Sphinx sighed, watching Atley move around the side of the Challenger as he felt around beneath. The idiot that owned it had made it streamline-totally removing the handles and installing one of those damned buttons under the side- and trying to find it was always a hassle. Atley hit it, reaching out to clip the alarm as it sounded before turning back to him. They still had to go and collect their other score- a standard Lexus but one of the set- before they could go back and head their separate ways . . . which wasn't happening soon enough.

He had no clue why but seeing Ripley's name beside Atley's tonight had made his damned skin crawl . . . and no matter what he did, he couldn't shake the harsh feeling or the damned chunk of ice that had settled in his stomach. So he'd listened to his gut; pulling Atley aside and feigning the need to talk so the kid would be switched and go out with Donnie instead. Don hadn't had an issue taking over the Vette rather than the Challenger and Lexus . . . but he knew he needed to pull something out of his ass quick or Atley would be pissed about passing on the Corvette for no reason.

He shifted, looking up quickly when Atley spoke.

"So I'm guessing this is about Ripley, right?"

Sphinx stopped before nodding slowly, knowing that Atley was just taking random stabs in the dark so he wouldn't have to talk unless absolutely necessary. A habit that had been irksome at first but was now greatly appreciated. Atley just nodded sagely, working to get the car cranked before he turned to look at him.

"Yeah well . . . all I'm saying is be careful there. That kid has come a long way since October but she's still pretty fragile. And she isn't ready for the kind of relationship any of us would want with her. I mean look at how hard she ran from Frank? She might know how to tease and giggle to get her way but that kid isn't about to do anything she doesn't want . . . So just . . . take it slow. See how she acts and be normal . . . Well, as normal as you get anyway. And why the hell aren't you down here doing this? You're the Muscle Expert, English."

Sphinx rolled his eyes, before nodding once. And thinking that Atley had finally lost his mind. He might have been warring with all of this stuff with the girl for the past two weeks but he wasn't going to Atley for advice on it. Hell, the only person he would even trust with it would be Otto . . . and he doubted he would be receptive to some boost sniffing around his goddaughter . . . especially since he was almost five years her senior.

Her little stunt in the morgue just served to remind him that it had been too long since he'd actually been laid. He stopped, thinking about just how long before he growled. He hadn't even bothered since she'd knocked him silly . . . almost two months. He snorted, drawing Atley's eye. No wonder a damned kiss had him in knots. He hadn't had a dry spell that long since he was seventeen . . . Being an Englishman in the States-and having an accent that American women seemed to find almost irresistible when it was coupled with his appearance and his stature- had all but ensured that. He needed to get his shit together . . .

And now that Atley and Ripley had practically redone his home by force, it wouldn't be so awkward to bring someone home with him . . . not that he usually did. Hell, the girl was right; huge bed she'd forced onto him-and he had honestly never slept better than he did on the soft massive thing- would make it easier . . .

He grimaced. She'd picked and pestered him about that, so she was obviously not as stupid as the others. She knew he had sex . . . but it still didn't answer why he'd hoped-however fleetingly- that after her stunt in the morgue-before he'd found out Atley had put her up to it-that he would get to see her spread across it . . . Which might be why he hadn't really been near her since the thought crossed his mind . . . He'd decided to honor what she'd asked him-to be the way it was- but he couldn't do that with the memory of her flesh against his every time he saw her. So he was staying away . . .

He growled, shaking his head again before turning to Atley, opening his mouth to tell him to hurry up . . . when a shot rang out and struck him in the left shoulder. He groaned, dropping to his knees before clutching the bleed wound. He couldn't help it, his whole left side felt like fire now . . . Atley was out of the car, holding his shoulder as he looked him over . . . And Sphinx had never seen Atley look so rattled. He didn't know it was well above the heart . . . He just saw it was on the left side and too damn close for comfort. But damnation if it didn't hurt . . . .

Another shot rang and Atley dropped, clutching his leg before he turned back to the car and-limping as blood gushed from the gaping wound- worked on getting the car to crank. The gleaming blue Challenger started, and Atley popped it into reverse before he pulled forward quickly, maneuvering to where he could get into the passenger side. And as he went to close the door, he saw three men pour from the shadows. All dressed in dark colors with gleaming gold chains around their necks; guns out and aimed as they started firing into the car.

* * *

Atley threw the car into gear, burning rubber as he pulled forward. The three men all stood, firing into the cabin until they realized he wasn't turning . . . even with the five bullets that came through the windshield and embedded in the backseat. He swerved, catching one of the men in the side with the front bumper as he swung the car out and through the chain link fence. He heard the bullets still pelting the trunk of the car but he just pushed faster, working to get them as far away as he could. As he rounded the corner onto the main road, he felt his heart beat begin to go back to normal. They weren't being followed . . . .

He looked over to Sphinx, more than slightly worried at the dark blood soaking through the man's shirt as he clutched his shirt. He turned back to the road, leg burning now as he touched the clutch to shift gears. The adrenaline from before was wearing thin and his leg wasn't numb anymore. He ground his teeth, wincing at the shooting pain. He'd been shot before and it had never been this painful.

Something was wrong . . . and he needed to get them to safety-to a Doc- as quickly as he could.

He turned; swinging onto the back road to head to Manday's as fast as he could. The crew would be there . . . and as he glanced at the paling Sphinx beside him he just prayed he would get there in time. That wound was damned close to the man's heart . . . Christ what in the fuck . . . He knew those men, or knew of them at least. They were Johnny B's boys . . .

Well, if the rat bastard wanted a war he would have one. But first he needed to get them somewhere safe . . .

* * *

Ripley watched the Challenger pull into the lot at Manday's and knew, by the way the car was lurching something was wrong with it. Only someone who didn't know how to shift would drive a car that great like that . . . She turned to Donnie, motioning him over as the car parked. And she felt her heart jump as she saw Atley pull himself out of the driver's seat, pale and sweating and hands covered in blood as he yelled at them.

"Hey! We need help!"

Ripley wasn't even aware she'd moved until Atley's arm was around her shoulders and she was passing him off to Santoro, who had been two steps behind her. Frankie moved to the other side, cursing as he opened the door and looked over Sphinx. And Ripley knew it was bad when he looked up at her. His eyes held her in place as he shook his head, almost pleading with her as he took in the mess inside the car.

"Don't come over here, girl. He's been hit and bad. Looks like its hit his heart."

Ripley felt her own heart stop before she dove in the car, shedding her coat as she reached across the shifter and console to look over Sphinx. Who was far too pale and breathing too shallowly for her liking. She turned back to Frankie, motioning him to the building as she reached out and pressed her hoodie into Sphinx's shoulder, shushing him as he hissed at the pain the contact caused. She cupped his cheek, looking him over before looking back to Frank.

"Go get Manday and Otto. They should know a doc close . . . We've got to get them help . . . Now Frank, _**please!**_"

Frank nodded, turning and darting into the building as Memphis and Sway pulled up beside them; looking over the activity almost franticly before Memphis tried to help Santoro with Atley. Who was almost delirious as he asked about Sphinx. And still tried to clutch his own gushing wound.

"Is he okay? Christ Raines there's too much blood . . ."

Memphis looked up to her and she shrugged, holding steady pressure on the wound as Sphinx opened his eyes and looked at her. She almost jumped when his bloody hand touched her cheek; brushing her hair out her face and staining it red before cupping her cheek and keeping her gaze. She looked at him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and biting it hard as he looked her over. His thumb touched her lip, pulling it free before he pulled her closer. And she didn't care that the others were there or watching as he pressed her forehead against his.

His mouth moved over hers, asking a question and she could only nod stunned. He nodded, his lips flashed across hers in a ghost of a kiss before she felt his grip start to loosen . . . and she reached up with her other hand, holding his to her face as she started talking to him. And the more she yammered the more he fought to open his eyes. He was too pale . . . he was losing too much blood . . .

"C'mon, open your eyes. _**Sphinx!**_ Open your eyes. Don't close them . . . you've got to stay awake. I can't tell you about how awesome it was to drive that Aston if you aren't awake . . . It was amazing. No one makes cars like the Europeans do, you know? It was like flying without every leaving the ground . . . and it was so damned bad trying to wait for the idiots driving her to leave. They practically raped each other on that poor car . . . can you believe that?"

He chuckled weakly at her, shaking his head as his eyes tried to close again. But she dug into his wound, earning her a dark glare before he sighed wearily. Otto and Manday were both running to the car while Frank was shooting off towards the vans with Sway right behind him. She looked back to him, smiling at him as she reached out to wipe some of the sweat off of his brow. He just needed to stay awake a little longer . . .

"Hey . . . you have to stay awake. Please? I have to have somebody other than Atley to beat at cards. Okay . . . He whines too much if someone else isn't giving me their money too . . . please just be okay . . ."

He squeezed her cheek, nodding to her as Donnie appeared in the doorway of the car, reaching in to help move him out and to the van. She waited until he had him up and moving before crossing the console and scrambling into the van after him. She saw Atley was already there, San holding a blood drenched towel against his leg as he clenched his teeth and held onto the OS handle. He saw her and nodded, looking to Sphinx.

"He okay? He got hit pretty bad . . ."

Ripley nodded weakly, holding her blood drenched hoodie in her hands as she looked over to Donnie. Memphis appeared at the door, looking them over.

"We're taking 'em to the Doc . . . we're right behind you. _**Don't**_ stop for anything. We'll handle whatever."

And with that, he slid the door closed and took off to Sway's van as Frankie tore out of the lot. He looked back, motioning up to the empty front seat.

"C'mon up here kid. Let them take care of 'em. And put your seatbelt on. He lives through this I don't want him trying to kill me if you go through the windshield . . ."

She nodded, looking to Donnie as she moved to comply.

"Talk to him Donnie. He can't fall asleep . . . Atley? Are you okay?"

He nodded, jerking his chin to the front as they rounded a curve too fast and she almost toppled. She moved, buckling in as she turned to Frankie. Who was concentrating very hard on driving and not hitting the people stupid enough to get in his way. She turned back to the road, not even flinching as they crossed the double yellow line to get around a stalled SUV. As they rounded another turn, she asked him.

"How much further?"

He glanced at her, taking another turn as he answered.

"Two more blocks. Maybe three . . . We're close. They need to be ready to get 'em out as soon as we hit this clinic. You okay?"

She blinked, shocked at the honest concern in his voice before she nodded; looking back to Sphinx and Atley. Both of which looked about two seconds away from death's door. God she just wanted them to be okay . . .

"Yeah . . . I guess. I just want them to be okay . . ."

Frankie nodded, reaching out and patting her blood covered hand as he pulled up and over the flower bed at the clinic, swinging the van wide to make sure that the sliding door was facing the revolving doors. He turned back, both noticing that Sway had pulled in right behind him and that Memphis was already out and in the doors; screaming for help. A few seconds later, two nurses with wheel chairs were at the doors and helping get both Sphinx and Atley out and into the building. And Ripley couldn't help the tears streaming down her cheeks as Donnie pulled her into his side, ushering her in behind them.

* * *

Sway blinked awake as the head in her lap moved, causing her to stretch and look down. She and Ripley had been given the couch in the waiting room of the clinic while the boys were spread out all around. Otto and Memphis were off to the side, talking quietly with one another while Donnie and San were both snoring in two of the other chairs . . . though neither seemed to be getting good sleep. She turned, seeing Frankie step back in the doors of the building with a tray of coffees. He spotted her awake and handed her one, nodding to the girl still sleeping fitfully spread across her lap.

"Kid okay? Think she'll want any?"

Sway shook her head, taking a careful sip of the steaming liquid before sighing. She ran her fingers through Ripley's hair, watching the girl frown and move as she slept. God she seemed so damned . . . . Terrified, even asleep. She looked up to Frank as he sank into the chair beside her.

"I think she needs all the sleep she can get . . . Kid ran herself out. Not that I blame her, the three of them have gotten pretty damn close . . . She spends as much time with them now as she does me."

Frankie nodded, sitting the tray on the table in front of them before taking a drink of his own coffee. He was quiet a few minutes before he spoke. And Sway had to wonder why-if he could be decent- he chose to be such an asshole all of the time.

"Yeah . . . I kind of noticed that with her practically climbing over the car to get to him . . . Any word while I was gone?"

She shook her head, running her fingers through Ripley's hair again. The girl shifted again, whimpering in her sleep before settling down. And Sway felt her heart break. The kid had lost enough-honestly they all had in one way or another- and it wasn't fair for her to be faced with loosing two people she'd become so attached to. She turned, looking to Frank as he shook his head laughing. She glared, wondering what was so funny.

"What the hell is there to laugh about?"

He nodded down to Ripley, grinning as he slumped further into his seat and laid his head back.

"I owe San a freaking grand out my next cut. We had a bet-from the time Atley brought Sphinx in bleeding that night- that the man would or wouldn't talk. _**Ever**_ . . . and when she jumped into the damn car, San swears he saw him say something to her. Said he pulled her real close and said against her lips or some shit like that but it still fucking counts. The bastard spoke-to her of all people- because he probably thought he was dying . . . and I have to cough up a grand. I can't see any reason not to laugh. It's either that or cry at this point . . ."

Sway looked down at Ripley, brow raised as she took in what he'd just said.

"He spoke? To her?"

Frankie nodded, cracking an eye as he grinned at her.

"Yeah . . . I know, right? I am so not going to be the person to tell Atley that shit. Man 'ill have a heart attack."

Sway grinned tiredly, nodding as she went to take another sip of her coffee. As she was sitting it down on the table, the doctor strolled in. His scrubs and lab coat covered in blood as he ran a hand down his face. He turned to Otto and Memphis, nodding as they all moved to listen. Sway nudged Ripley awake, watching the girl go from dead-to-the-world to alive-and-kicking the second she saw the doc. She jumped up, going to stand beside Donnie and Otto as she pulled Sway with her; a death grip on her hand as they listened to the doctor.

* * *

"We've managed to stop the bleeding . . . and thankfully, the bullet went straight through his shoulder. It narrowly missed the lung and the heart but he's still lost a good amount of blood. He'll need to stay here over night and then after that he's going to need to be watched carefully. Infection is very easy to set up with injuries like this . . ."

Otto let out a massive sigh as the others all relaxed. And he saw Ripley let the grip she had on Sway's hand slackened some. He shook his head . . . he was going to have to tell Junie about all of this now. Because he was pretty sure where the Sphinx would be recuperating if the girl had her way about it. He watched Ripley look at the doctor, asking about Atley.

"And our other friend? How's he?"

The doctor sighed, running a hand through his curly hair. And they all tensed again as he spoke.

"He wasn't as lucky. The bullet went in cleanly but hit the tibia and shattered. We've retrieved what we can but we run the risk of causing more damage and infection if we do much more. He's going to be using a cane for at least a month . . . But I'm not hopeful that he'll ever regain full use of his leg. It's always going to cause him some pain and discomfort."

They nodded and Otto knew that while it would prove difficult they wouldn't abandon Atley. Hell, even as a gimp he could run circles around most of the other crews. Otto reached out, shaking the man's hand as Donnie piped up, obviously more awake.

"Can we see them?"

The doctor nodded, all of them moving to follow as he shook his head. He stopped at the doors, looking the group over.

"For a few minutes. This may not be a hospital but I will still get in trouble for too many people back here . . ."

Otto nodded, watching all of the others file in and harass the very drugged Atley before they nodded to Sphinx. Who seemed to be in and out of consciousness and more than a little relaxed with the drugs in his system. Memphis reached down, patting Sphinx's shoulder before he went back to razzing Atley. Who kept telling Frankie what a pretty young girl he was . . . and calling Donnie the jolly green giant.

Otto laughed, watching Ripley stay off to the side until Atley spotted her and seemed to sober, patting the bed beside him.

"Hey, Buttercup. C'mon over here and see me. Before you get stolen away."

She smiled, sinking onto the edge of the bed slowly before holding his hand. And the look on his face told all of them how relieved he was to be able to do that. He motioned to his leg, grimacing.

"They told you about this . . ."

She nodded, leaning in to hug him as he wrapped his arms around her. And Otto knew that the drugs were making him loopy as he joked with her, suddenly happy again.

"Well, we'll have to hold off on dancing until its close to normal. You won't run off with another gimp until then right?"

She laughed shaking her head as she leaned in and kissed his stubbled cheek.

"I promise I won't. Go ahead and get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning, okay?"

He nodded, closing his eyes as the others went to file out. But Otto noticed Ripley lull behind to stand beside Sphinx's bed. And when Sway went to get her, he shook his head; pulling her and Memphis back with him behind the curtain hiding the farthest corner of the room. They saw her move closer to the bed through the thin material of the curtain, reaching out and getting the larger runner's hand lightly; careful of the IVs and the wires.

Sphinx opened his eyes, obviously disoriented before he recognized her and tugged her closer. She sat beside him carefully, smiling at him as her eyes watered. And Otto was amazed as the man reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing the tears away as she leaned into the touch. She shook her head, still holding her other hand as she scolded him.

"You and Atley scared me to death! What were you thinking? Getting shot and then bleeding all over the place!"

Sphinx chuckled, shrugging before he winced and Ripley leaned over to check his shoulder. She shook her head, swatting his good one as he rolled his eyes . . . before he closed them as Ripley laid her forehead against his, new tears spilling down her cheeks as she spoke softly to him.

"Don't you ever do that _**again**_. Do you hear me? My heart can't take it . . . Okay? God, not with both of you . . . . You can't leave me too . . ."

He opened his eyes, looking to her before nodding and leaning into her touch as she cupped his face. She sighed, reaching up to wipe her eyes before going to pull away . . . only to be stopped as he caught her, tugging her back into the bed with him. He shifted, letting her curl into his side and prop against her chest as he held her to him. And she didn't need anymore invitation to burrow into his chest and cry. Her shoulders shaking with the force of her tears as Sphinx just held her close to him . . . rubbing her back lazily as she sobbed into his chest.

Sway looked to Otto, shocked as Memphis started to drag them out of the room. Otto sighed, looking to the others as they stepped out. Donnie stepped forward as he shut the door, looking around him.

"Where's Ripley? She decide to stay the night?"

Otto nodded as Sway jumped, turning to look at Memphis as he touched her shoulder. When she noticed the others looking to them, she nodded looking to Otto.

"Yeah. She's going to stay. I'll bring her car here in the morning. Let's just go home and try to rest . . . okay?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Whether You Like it or Not!**

Ripley moved, barely awake as she registered that something was beeping near her. Which was odd because her alarm clock was a relic. It rang . . . it didn't beep. She shifted again, trying to get comfortable enough to ignore it when she realized that her pillow was lumpier than usual. She reached back, smacking it to flatten it back out as she grumbled about down stuffed pillows until it let out a grunt. She stilled. Pillows didn't grunt . . . .

She moved, slowly craning her head to look up . . . and almost died as she noticed that not only was she not in her own bed but she wasn't alone either. She blinked, trying to clear the fuzz and sleep as she looked over the sleeping face of the Sphinx. His head had lulled to the side, closer to her own and his arm was draped loosely around her . . . but what worried her were the dark bags under his eyes and the light sheen of sweat across his forehead. He moved and she saw the bruising going up his neck and across his shoulder . . . His bandaged and bleeding shoulder.

Suddenly, the night before flooded her and she couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed her lips as he grumbled in his sleep before resettling. She reached up, wiping some of the sweat off of his brow before she went to get up. She needed to go to the bathroom and call someone to bring her car and some clothes . . . Because if the doctor was right then they would be pulling both of them out today.

She glanced over to Atley, shaking her head at the way he was sleeping.

Even hooked up to IVs and leg wrapped and splinted he was still spread diagonal across the small hospital bed, with his good leg dangling off the side while the bad one was free of the support sling it had been in before and cocked to the side at this weird angle. She watched him sleep for a minute before shaking her head again with a smile. At least Atley seemed to be okay . . .

* * *

Junie glared at Otto as she ransacked Ripley's closet, trying to find something the girl could wear without her freaking out. She'd already dug out a pair of the kid's favorite blue jeans and had tossed a light heathered oatmeal tee shirt out beside it. But she was looking for something else . . . and Otto could see she was about two seconds away from screaming. He moved, barely dodging the shoe that flew past his head. Christ she'd almost hit him with that one . . .

He stepped closer, deciding to just bite the bullet and get the fight over with. Because the kid would be able to see if they were angry with one another. He reached out, catching Junie and pulling her into his side as she glowered up at him. He winced, hugging her closer as he rubbed her back.

"Its fine Junie. She's fine . . . just worried about her friends. Now what are you looking for, sweetness?"

Junie glared before turning back to the closet. And he knew he was going to be in the doghouse for years for this shit.

"Her hoodie. She's like Millennia . . . she gets cold so easy and I don't want her to sit in that hospital and freeze because I can't find it. And no, Otto it isn't fine. She just buried her parents! And now she's sitting by herself in that place with no one else to be with her! How could you just leave her like that?"

Otto winced again, ducking his head as he shrugged. He might as well come clean about everything since he was already in so much damned trouble he was never getting out again. He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"She has her hoodie. And I hate to tell you but its covered in Sphinx's blood. And I left her because it was obvious that making her leave wasn't going to do her any good. If you'd seen the way she was with those two you would know I did the right thing there. Donnie said she almost died when Atley crawled out of that car . . . "

Junie sobered, looking up to him with worried eyes.

"Are they okay? Sphinx and Atley I mean . . ."

He nodded, pulling her into a tight embrace as he rubbed her back. And she leaned into him, letting him hold her instead of trying to pull away. He sighed, kissing her bright red curls.

"They'll live. Sphinx is going to have to be watched for a few days . . . and Atley is going to have a limp from all of this shit. What's worse is we still don't know what happened . . . Atley was so out of it and Sphinx isn't going to be much help in telling, you know?"

She nodded, sighing as she pulled away to go deeper into the closet. She emerged a few seconds later with a dark brown long sleeved academy styled cardigan and tossed it on the bed with the other clothes. She turned, going to grab the girl's brown duffle and pack it all in.

"I know . . . You do know I'm not mad she's boosting, right? I just didn't want you guys to make her think she had to . . . I mean, I would be the world's biggest hypocrite to take issue with it! I just didn't want her to think this was the only life for her. But since it's the one she chose I will support her with it. And you. Just like I always have . . . I love you."

She turned, glaring at him again and Otto felt the hope that had flooded him died a horrible death. She was still pissed . . . .

"But I am not going to forget you lied to me. And you had her lie! I mean seriously . . ."

He ducked his head, trying not to kick his foot as she scolded him again. The day she'd given birth to Jason, his wife had become well versed in waging guilt wars . . . and she was on an all-out-and-out attack. He sighed, nodding.

"I know . . . Just don't be too mad at the kid . . . She's already shook up enough."

Junie's face softened as she turned, putting the clothes into the bag gently before she looked back up at him perplexed.

"Who's going to watch Sphinx? I mean . . . he can't stay alone until they make sure the antibiotics are working, right? And Atley is going to be out of commission . . ."

Otto grinned, scratching the back of his head again before chuckling weakly.

"Well . . . I think I pretty much know . . ."

* * *

Sway sighed as she shifted in the chair beside Junie, shaking her head with a wry smile as she watched Ripley argue with Atley and Sphinx. They'd all gotten together and discussed it after Junie had shown up with the girl's clothes and they'd decided to split boost babysitting detail. Donnie was going to take the Atley detail, actually stay with him in his apartment until the stitches could come out and they could get him up and moving. Which hadn't sat well with Jackson until Junie and Ripley had double teamed him.

The motherly wife of Otto Halliwell had rolled her eyes as Ripley had glared down at their stubborn friend, before reaching down and patting his shoulder.

"Now Atley . . . you need to let us take care of you. That's what family does for one another . . . and you all are like family to me and Otto. But that won't stop me from having these nice people chain you to a wheel chair so we can drag you to your place. Now quit fretting and relax. It isn't good for your heart."

Sway tried not to laugh as she had watched Atley glare before finally nodding, crossing his arms and pouting as he resigned himself to his fate. Sphinx however wasn't going anywhere near as quietly as Jackson had. Well . . . easily, anyway. He was still glaring up at Ripley as she glared down at him, hands on her hips as she continued to give him hell. And Sway knew from the looks on Junie and Donnie's faces, they found this just as funny as her and Atley did.

Ripley growled, flipping her hair over her shoulder before finally tossing her hands up and in the air in mock defeat.

"_**Fine!**_ Be a stubborn ass and set up blood poisoning or some massive infection that'll kill you! See if I care!"

The man nodded once before he rolled his eyes, turning from her to glare at the wall. And Sway had to choke back the fresh wave of giggles as Ripley growled again and reached down, smacking him on the back of the head. The Sphinx's head whipped around, his eyes locking on hers so darkly that even Atley started to fidget in his bed. But as Junie went to stand and break it up, Ripley just bent to where they were eye level.

"You can glare at me and be pissed all you want, you big idiot. I _**don't**_ care. But we didn't almost kill ourselves getting you here so you can be stupid and die anyway. So you're going to accept the fact that you're staying with me tonight. And then tomorrow Memphis and I are taking you to your apartment and I'm staying there for two days . . . It isn't up for debate . . ."

He glared, grinding his teeth as he looked up at her intensely. But Ripley just returned it, not the least bit deterred as her lips spread into a wicked little grin.

"You can't pull a blade on me this time to get your way . . . and you're about to die aren't you? Well get over it. Let us take care of you . . ."

He rolled his eyes, looking away to glare at the wall again as she sighed, turning to look at them. And Sway had to leave very quickly at the words that spilled from the other girl's lips. Donnie was up and following her, both making a bee line for the front door as they tried to contain their laughter. God had she really just said that?

Junie grinned into her magazine, trying not to laugh at the aggravated growl that came from the hulking man in the far bed. He was obviously not happy with being confined or incapacitated . . . but she knew he was just as pleased with the decree her goddaughter had just issued. She sighed, looking over the top to see him glaring at Ripley again as she smiled smugly down at him. God the two of them together was something to watch . . .

She glanced to Atley watching him shake his head and grin before turning to wink at her. She smiled back, both looking up as Ripley turned from him to them. Sway and Donnie both shifted and she knew it wouldn't be long before both had to go outside and smoke. They'd already surpassed her expectations by waiting the two hours they'd been here . . . Ripley's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she almost laughed out loud as the girl sank onto the end of Atley's bed.

"Well . . . he didn't say no."

Sway and Donnie were up and gone, out the door trying not laugh as Atley pulled his pillow over his head; laughing into it as Junie shook her head. The man behind her growled again, glaring darkly at the back of the girl's head as she grinned. Finally she turned back, looking at him as continued to glower at her.

"_**Well?**_ You didn't . . ."

* * *

Sphinx glared at Ripley as she pushed him inside her house, waving Junie and Otto away as she sat the bag she'd packed for him on the couch. He still didn't even know how she'd gotten his keys but she had. Or any idea when she'd gone and gotten his stuff . . . but the packed black bag on her mustard yellow sofa declared that she had. Probably when he'd dozed back off after her little stunt . . . He went to sink into the chair but she stopped him, pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Oh no, not yet. You need to take a bath. You're beginning to stink . . ."

He looked down at her incredulously before he noticed her grin and glared. She'd been doing stuff like this since he'd woken up . . . and while he was glad she was okay enough to pick with him like she usually did he was about to strangle her. The night before was a blur of events and pain. And he had no what had happened after Atley had gotten to the garage. He remembered bits and pieces . . . her keeping him awake and holding her sweater to his shoulder but there were a lot of blank spots. Which was something that made him uneasy . . .

He sighed, moving to follow her as she pushed the door open. And he had to admit that the tub did look blissful. It was easily twice the size of his . . . which meant he could actually soak. God he couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to do that . . . He shook himself, watching as she pulled towels from the dresser against the wall before reaching out to start the water. He raised a brow, watching her adjust it to steaming before she turned back to him with a bashful grin. Like she had before Atley's little whatever . . . She stood, tossing the towels onto the sink before she reached into her vanity and pulled out a glass container of soap. She reached out, setting it to the side of the tub before grinning back at him.

"Its sandalwood and spearmint. The least girlie thing I have . . . unless you want to use velvet tuberose and peony?"

He grimaced, shaking his head as she laughed. She went to move around him before stopping, looking up to him with big watery eyes as she smiled. And he had no clue why but he suddenly felt a hell of a lot better about effectively getting himself shot. Because if she'd been with Atley . . . He shook himself, refusing to think about that as she patted his good shoulder and squeezed through the doorway.

"I'll grab your clothes . . . Okay?"

He nodded once, waiting until the door was shut to pull the borrowed shirt over his head with a grimace. The tape on the bandage was sticking and pulling . . . He looked in the mirror over the sink, carefully peeling it away as he looked over the wound. The bruising around the area was severe . . . spreading up and into his throat and down around his chest. He traced the stitches, shaking his head. A few inches lower and he wouldn't be here . . . .

He turned back as the door opened and watched Ripley freeze at the sight of him. She shook herself, sitting his clothes to the side as she crossed and came to stand directly in front of him. She looked over the wound with worried eyes before looking up to him. She reached out, fingers almost touching the spot before she hesitated.

"Can I?"

He nodded and had to marvel that it didn't really hurt as her fingers traced the stitches the same way he had a few seconds before . . . but it did let him see how tiny she actually was. Her fingers moved over the black thread lightly, looking so fragile and light against the dark red and purple bruising as she touched him. He drew in a shuttering breath as she stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips over the wound. A wound that would've killed her had she been there instead of him . . . Her words rocked him and he almost pulled her to him the way he'd dreamed he had in the clinic . . . This is why he'd been staying away . . . She was getting too deep . . . God if she only knew what she could do to him . . .

"I am so sorry . . . I can't help but feel like this is my fault . . . I guess that's stupid right? I mean, who knew you were going to get shot?"

He shrugged, wincing as the stitches pulled and began to seep. Ripley shook her head, sighing as she reached out and grabbed a rag from her sink; wetting it with cool water and holding it gently to the wound. She never looked back up to him as she spoke again and he was thankful. Because he honestly didn't know what would happen if he'd had to see the emotion in her voice reflected in her eyes. He didn't think he could control himself . . .

"I am so sorry, Sphinx. But I'm more glad that you're okay . . . you scared me. I saw all of that blood . . . and Frank said your heart had been hit. I just . . . don't do that again okay? I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you . . . or to Atley."

He nodded, reaching out to brush her curls out of her face only to be hit by a memory of him doing the same thing. Except as his hand pulled away this time there was no bright red mark left on her face or her hair . . . Christ what was wrong with him? She seemed to pick up on it and leaned up, cupping his face as she looked at him. He sighed, watching her look up at him.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, turning to look at the tub. She turned, seeing where his gaze had landed and paled, running to stop it as the water was very close to the top. She sighed, going to let some out as she grumbled. And he had to shake his head. Only she could forget she'd left the water running . . . She turned back, blushing as she went to leave.

"Go ahead and take a bath. Just try to keep the stitches dry. We'll rewrap it when you get out . . . okay? Are you hungry?"

He stopped, feeling his stomach gurgle at the mention of food and nodded. He hadn't noticed but he really hadn't eaten since midday yesterday. But now that she mentioned it he was famished. Ripley grinned, nodding as she stopped in front of him. She stretched to her tiptoes, brushing her lips across his quickly before she sank back to her feet and went to leave. And even after she was gone he still felt her lips against his. He shook himself. He still had way too much shit in his system to try and deal with this . . . or the emotions and thoughts warring in his head. And all over a girl who had an odd habit of kissing her friends . . .

* * *

Ripley sighed, dropping the phone onto the counter as she tried to gather herself. She had no idea why but seeing him like that was torture. It felt like someone was digging a hot poker into her gut and twisting. She shook her head, picking the phone back up to call in their food. She knew-from the few times they'd eaten together with Atley-that he ate pretty much anything. But she was in the mood for Italian and that was what she was ordering. Besides, the larger portions would be good for him. And if he didn't eat it all tonight she would take it with him to his apartment tomorrow.

She placed the order, looking around her kitchen critically before hanging up. The house was clean, Junie having come back and straightened everything back up while she was at his apartment . . . She grinned, remembering how reluctant Frank had been to sit with Sway and San while they'd been gone but he' d done it anyway. Making sure to be out of the room the few minutes Sphinx was awake before he finally let the drugs do their job. She shook her head again, pushing her bangs out of her face as she moved into the living room. He was so damned hardheaded it was crazy . . . but she had never felt relief like she had the second the doctor had said he was okay.

Just like she'd never been so embarrassed about talking with someone about something as she had her parking lot conversation with Junie . . . She blushed, picking his now empty bag up and sitting it in the chair before going upstairs to fold down the bed. She was going to sleep on the couch and let him have the sofa . . . something she'd had to work very hard to convince her aunt of.

But Junie had finally relented with one condition: that she tell her exactly what the man had said to her in the car. Apparently San had seen him speak to her-though she insisted it was really more of a whisper but Junie had just waved her off- and they were all chomping at the bit to know now that their friends were in the clear. She rolled her eyes, crossing to the bed and pulling the covers back, fluffing pillows as she tried to will her cheeks back to a normal color.

Junie had at least told her-after all of her picking and prodding- that she didn't have to tell the others if she didn't want to . . . which was good because they would just ask questions she didn't have answers to. Because honestly she was as puzzled about it as they would be.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as the memory settled over her quickly and violently. Suddenly her bedroom was gone and they were in the Challenger again. And she was pressing her shirt into his bleeding shoulder and chest as he cupped her face. His thumb tracing her lip before he leaned in and spoke against her mouth, asking the muted question that was still throwing her world into disarray. Why had he asked her that? He'd seemed so worried about the answer- more so than his own wounds and pain- that he had honestly just relaxed almost completely after she'd nodded. Right before he brushed his lips across hers faintly.

She shuddered, turning to change before he got out of the tub or their food got there. But try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling of his flesh against hers now that she was alone with nothing to do but wait. She rolled her eyes, stepping into her closet to find her sweatpants and a tank top. She pulled her shirt over her head, sighing as she tugged the dark gray wife beater down and into place before shimming out of her jeans to slid the black sweats up her hips in their place. She pushed her pants up to her knees before grabbing the dirty clothes, moving downstairs to put them into the washer. As she pulled her now clean sweatshirt out she sighed, knowing she needed to toss it into the dryer with a few fragrance sheets. At least it should be dry soon . . . and not caked with blood . . .

She leaned against the washer, looking at the damp shirt in her hands. And thankful the moisture was from water rather than blood. Why would it matter to him, as he'd bled everywhere on the interior of the stolen car he'd been shot retrieving, that she was safe?

* * *

Sphinx sighed as he leaned against the cool back of the tub, the rag from before stretched across his aching shoulder as he lounged. He opened his eyes, looking around lazily before closing them again. He had no clue how long he'd been in here . . . only that the once scalding water was starting to cool and that it felt far too good to just relax. He idly wondered if the girl would let him just come and soak every once in a while before pushing the thought away. Because it made him very aware that the tub was actually big enough for both of them . . . and that was not a train of thought that needed to get started.

He shifted, relishing the fact that his back no longer ached and his side didn't feel like it was on fire . . . Actually only his bloody shoulder hurt at all . . . and with the vicodan that the doc had shoved down his throat that was only barely. He sighed, moving again. He knew Ripley had gone and filled the prescriptions he'd been given while she'd gone to get his things- the bottles on her counter had attested to that- and he didn't know why he couldn't be upset over it as he knew he should be.

Probably the meds . . .

He groaned, going to pull himself out of the water as it steadily got colder. It was time for him to get out anyway. He was almost standing, putting most of his weight on his good arm and his back when the door opened. And Ripley pushed inside just to stop and yelp, turning to face the hallway. He rolled his eyes, grumbling mentally about virgins and their prudish ways when he slipped. He went to catch himself on his bad arm before he realized it and hissed. God that had hurt.

Ripley heard him hit-apparently- and turned, all modesty gone as she rushed to the side of the tub and helped him sling his good arm over her shoulders. She eased him back into the water, fretting over his wound as she examined the bleeding stitches. She touched them and he groaned, his hand grabbing her wrist as she jumped. She looked up to him, eyes wide before she remembered herself and swatted him with her free hand.

"Oh for God's sake! I was just trying to make sure that you didn't pop them! Don't try to crush my hand!"

He released her wrist, suddenly very aware that she was practically in the tub with him . . . and that their little tumble had soaked her dark shirt to where it clung to her like a second skin. He looked up and away from her chest and neck to her face. And suddenly wished he hadn't. Her cheeks were still flushed but she was looking at him so earnestly and worriedly that he wasn't even aware he was leaning in until her breath hitched. He stopped, waiting to see what she would do . . . and was thoroughly disappointed when she turned away, cheeks darkening even more as she stuttered.

"I'm sorry . . . I should've knocked. I was just coming to tell you that the food is here . . ."

He sighed, deeply confused at what was going on. Part of him felt like he should've kept going while the other part was pissed he'd started in the first place. He'd been doing shit like this for over two weeks now . . . and when he was able he determined he was going to skin Atley alive. Because this whole damned mess was his fault to begin with . . . She glanced back down to him, pulling her lip between her teeth again before she blushed almost purple. She stood suddenly, turning and going to the door.

"Just get out whenever you're ready. I'll get us something to drink, okay?"

And he had to wonder what that was about.

* * *

Ripley tossed on the usually comfortable sofa, more than slightly aggravated that she wasn't able to sleep. And that she'd made a big enough idiot out of herself in the bathroom that eating had been a quiet awkward affair that seemed to stretch on forever. Until she'd seen him start moving to his shoulder to rub it more and more. She'd grabbed his meds then, telling him to take the bright pill before forcing another cup of cherry coke into his hand.

He'd seemed momentarily upset that he couldn't have the beer the others had left as a get well present but hadn't really fought her on the issue. Actually, after the bathroom he hadn't done much of anything but look anywhere else but her. She groaned, pulling her pillow over her head and screaming into it. Why did she keep doing shit like this with him? First it was the whole crap with him not liking her but as soon as they'd found neutral ground she kept doing stuff to stretch its limits. Like kissing him and then apologizing for it. Or letting Atley sucker her into helping with his apartment . . . And then she'd almost destroyed everything with the damned prank . . .

She sighed, pulling her pillow off her head to toss it into the chair. At least he'd finally forgiven her for that . . . and all it had taken was her getting drunk and high and being a goober. She felt her cheeks flush before she rolled over to face the back of the couch. Why had she kissed him again then? And why had she been almost disappointed that he hadn't kissed her back like he had in the morgue? Or his almost complete withdrawal from her since then seem so hurtful? God why was this so damned complicated and confusing?

A sound upstairs made her stop and listen. Was he getting up? A few seconds later, she heard more rustling and what sounded like a groan . . . before a pain filled whimper followed it. She got up, pulling her hoodie off the table and wrapping it around herself before she quickly and quietly scaled the steps. But when she got upstairs she was at a loss for what to do. Sphinx was still very much asleep and dreaming. And it was obviously a nightmare . . .

She warred with herself for a few moments before another guttural groan had her feet moving on their own. She sank onto the bed beside him slowly, reaching out and laying a hand on his good shoulder. God he was covered in sweat and burning up . . . She shook him, ever so slightly before he moved again, letting her see that not only was he bare-chested but he had obviously forgone the lounge pants she'd found in favor of just his boxers. She blushed, looking back up to his face as she tried to shake him awake again.

"Sphinx . . . Sphinx! Wake up! C'mon honey you're having a nightmare . . . I need you to wake up before you pull your stitches . . ."

He opened his eyes slowly, looking around in confusion before settling on her. Slowly where he was sunk in and he relaxed back into the bed and pillows, sighing sleepily as she rubbed his shoulder softly. He looked at her for a few minutes before she reached out and ran her fingers through his short hair, smiling at him warmly as he closed his eyes again.

"You okay?"

* * *

Sphinx nodded, leaning into her touch as she kept pushing her fingers through his hair. God he would let her do that all damn day if she was willing. He opened his eyes again, looking up to her as she stilled. He moved, reaching out and tugging her into his chest as she gasped. But she didn't fight falling into the mattress beside him . . . or try to move away when he shifted and curled around her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Which meant that he was still dreaming . . .

Eventually, she relaxed and her fingers started moving through his hair again . . . and as his eyes drifted closed he nuzzled as close to her as he could. His head was fuzzy from the drugs and the other nightmare and he just wanted to lay there and be with her.

Even if it would make waking up from this alone that much harder.


	18. Chapter 18

**How Not to Act**

Junie used her key to the carriage house to let herself in, juggling the bags of greasy fast food biscuits and the gallon of sweet tea she'd brought before she could finally get to the counter. She sighed, turning to go wake Ripley up before she stopped short. The pillow and blankets were down here, tossed around the sofa and on the floor . . . but no Ripley. She shrugged, moving to go and see if the girl was in the bathroom to be amazed at the state it was in.

There were bottles of soap still out and two towels were on the floor, still damp. She shook her head, tidying up and grabbing the towels to toss in the hamper. She knew now that something was wrong. Her goddaughter was meticulous to a fault . . . and even this small mess would drive her batty.

She turned, going back through the living room before she looked around. No one was down here . . . she sighed, moving up the stairs quietly. Ripley could've gone to get something her stoic guest needed and just forgotten to call. That was something the girl was likely to do . . . But as Junie popped her head into the loft she knew she was wrong. Because there, spread out with the Sphinx wrapped around her was her goddaughter. And the only thing saving either of them was the fact that Ripley was still dressed.

She blinked, looking them over for a few minutes before she turned and stalked back down the steps. She was out the front door and through her back yard in no time . . . and standing in front of the very dazed Otto Halliwell with her hands on her hips. Suddenly, his easy acceptance of the man's presence in their goddaughter's home seemed to make so much more sense. She glared at him, making him squirm.

"Yes dear?"

She glared harder, stepping closer.

"How long?"

He looked at her completely and totally confused as he asked, "How long what?"

She growled, tossing her hands in the air before grabbing him and dragging him to the carriage house. If he wanted to play dumb then she would just educate him.

* * *

Otto looked down at Ripley as she sighed in her sleep, turning to cuddle deeper into the hold of one of the scariest bastards he'd ever known . . . and smiled contentedly when said scary bastard tugged her closer. He looked to Junie, mouth moving but no sound coming out. His logical brain told him that they were both dressed-well she was anyway- and that there was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for this . . . But the parent in him was about to stroke . . .

He finally stopped trying to speak and turned, grabbing Junie by the arm and dragging her outside. As soon as the door shut, she rounded on him . . . and he could see that she was more upset that she thought he'd lied to her again. He ran a hand down his face, shaking his head.

"Well?"

He shrugged.

"I have no clue . . . Hell, probably only Atley would. Christ . . . do you think this is serious?"

She sighed, sinking onto the bench outside the front door of the girl's home shaking her head as she looked up to him. She was just as torn about this as he was.

"I have no idea . . . but that upstairs tells me if its not now then it will be. I know she's eighteen and she's an adult but Jesus, Otto. _**Him?**_ Of all the people she could've taken up with she had to go for him . . . What are we going to do?"

Otto sighed, sinking beside her and pulling her into his side. They had no clue what was going on . . . and pushing for information would only cause trouble. And she was right the girl was legally an adult now. She had been for almost two months.

"Nothing right now. I mean, from what I've seen this isn't anything yet. And it might never become anything either. I mean hell, look Millie and Tony . . . I was so sure when I met Ed that she was with Tone that it threw me for a loop when she introduced herself as his girlfriend."

Junie nodded before shaking her head.

"Its not going to be that simple though, is it? Christ with everything that's happened I don't know how she would handle it if something between them-whatever it is-fell apart . . . She might break, Otto."

Otto shook his head, kissing Junie's hair before standing and pulling her to her feet. He went to go back to the door with a small grin.

"She's too tough to break, just like her old man. She'll be fine. Besides, we got no clue what's going on so lets just let it play its course, okay? But I'll talk with Atley, see if we can at least get a scope on what we're up against here . . ."

Junie nodded, watching as he went to open the door.

"Are we going to scare them half to death?"

He grinned darkly, nodding.

"Yep. Serves 'em right for the fright they just gave us . . . I swear my heart wasn't made to handle that sight. It was almost as bad as catching Jason and Wanda in our bed when they were seventeen."

Junie rolled her eyes, pushing inside as he held the door.

"Oh yeah you were shocked. You waited till she left and handed him a cigarette and a beer Otto."

He shrugged, grinning at her as he dipped to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah well, he's my son . . . I was shocked but proud. She _**was**_ a pretty little thing. Wild but pretty."

And with that he proceeded to shut the door hard. And both of them had to fight laughing at the yelp and thud they heard resonate from the loft upstairs.

* * *

Ripley grumbled from behind the wheel of her Aston, shaking her head as she refused to look at Sphinx. Who was leaned back in the seat and basking in the damn sun like he hadn't helped embarrass the hell out her this morning. But, the little voice in the back of her mind argued, he was asleep when Otto and Junie caught her scrambling down the steps like an idiot. And he'd slept through the odd and awkward breakfast the three of them had out on the patio.

She sighed, leaning her head on the wheel as she stopped for the last light before his apartment. She had never had such a hard time talking with someone about something as she had explaining to her godparents that no, she wasn't sleeping with Sphinx and no nothing was going on between them. That she'd gone upstairs last night to check on him and woken him up from a nightmare. And had been pulled into bed by a half asleep and drugged boost who decided she made a good teddy bear.

And she knew it had only been her insistence that she didn't want a boyfriend or lover or anything else right now that had made them relax enough to leave her be. After Otto ragged her about blushing and stammering of course. She grumbled . . . blushing again as she remembered the wonderful conversation that followed as soon as Otto went inside to brew coffee. Junie had point-blank asked her if she was really sleeping with Sphinx or if she was being honest . . . and if she had ever had sex before. So she got to go through the whole drama of explaining to her about her ex . . . and it was nowhere near as easy as the joking conversation with Donnie the night before.

And the way he'd acted with her all morning, barely even acknowledging she existed-again- made it seem like some weird bad dream. Her godparents seriously thought she was sleeping with him? He wouldn't even look at her with other people around . . . and most of the time when they were alone. The only time she even thought he knew she was breathing was when they'd play cards or gang up on Atley . . . and that had happened less frequently since the damned prank. Actually, it really hadn't happened at all . . .

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she saw that Sphinx was motioning to the now green light. When had it changed? She shook her head, pulling off and making her way quickly to his apartment before she caused another traffic jam. God this was turning out to be another weird day . . .

Sphinx had kept to himself as much as possible while the Halliwells had been in Ripley's home, only nodding when he was directly spoken to. And while he would've loved to blame it own his lagging brain and the meds still filtering through his blood, he knew it was more than that. He vividly remembered going to sleep with Ripley last night, pulling her as tight to him as his arm would allow before drifting back into an odd but deep sleep. And though he'd known, even last night as he swore it was actually happening that it was a dream waking up alone in her bed had been every bit as horrid as he'd thought it would be. Especially since he could still smell her on the pillows and sheets.

He sighed, leaning against the elevator wall as they waited for their-no his floor. He still couldn't believe that the crew had given him and Atley babysitters . . . and that Ripley had been allocated to him. Hell, he was praying for Donnie or even fucking Frank right about now. Because at least he knew where he stood with them. And they didn't have a habit of just randomly kissing him right as his mind would go to settle.

He glanced over, watching her shoulder the duffle she'd brought before he rolled his eyes. The thing was stuffed near to the brim and she was only going to be here two nights and one damned day . . . He watched her fiddle with the strap, noticing the bracelet San had gotten her around her wrist with a roll of his eyes. Did she ever take the damned thing off . . . her eyes cut to his and he raised a brow as she huffed and her cheeks flushed again. She'd been doing that all morning, snubbing him even when it was just the two of them . . . And he had no fucking clue why.

As the doors parted, she shot out in front of him, his keys already in hand and at the lock before he could stop her. And when she pushed the door open, he turned to glare at her. He knew now by looking at his almost spotless apartment that she had done more than riffle through his drawers. She rolled her eyes at him, moving to drop her duffle on the floor before going into the kitchen. He growled under his breath, slamming the door as he went to follow. And almost died at the difference in his kitchen.

The floors had been mopped and the counters were far brighter than he'd ever seen them. And his fridge was clean enough that it didn't look anywhere near as old . . . And there was a hell of a lot of food in it when she opened the door and pulled out a can of cherry coke for herself. He turned, glaring at her as she moved to hop onto the counter. She popped the top to her drink, raising her brow at him as he slammed the fridge door.

And he watched her face fall for a split second before anger replaced it. But the brief pain and disappointment that flitted through her eyes had been enough to sock him in the proverbial gut, making him shake his head and move to stand in front of her. Ripley however just huffed, pushing off the counter and going to move around him. And he hated that she flinched and froze when he caught her arm. She refused to look at him as she spoke, glaring out the small window over his sink.

"Look . . . I was going to be here and you needed groceries. And I decided to be nice and clean up so you wouldn't have to with your shoulder and chest stitched back together. I went and did the _**same**_ thing for Atley . . . I can already see that this isn't going to work. So you know what, you _**win.**_ Okay?"

He stopped looking down at her perplexed as her cheeks flushed again . . . but at the first tear that trickled down it he knew it wasn't in anger. Christ, he made her cry . . . He hadn't even made her cry when he snubbed her at Otto's. He moved his hand, going to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off, turning to leave.

"I'm going to go ahead and go. If you don't want the groceries then throw them away . . . hell, throw _**everything**_ away for all I care. I mean, I'm so sorry I actually thought enough of you to try and do something nice. To think that you'd take it as a friend trying to look out for another. My mistake."

She moved to go out of the kitchen and he couldn't make himself move fast enough to catch her before she tossed his keys at him and was out the door, her bag already over her shoulder.

"I'll send Donnie to check on you."

He looked down to the keys in his hand, suddenly at a loss for what to do.

What had he done now?

And how the hell did he fix it?

* * *

Ripley wiped at her eyes as she rounded the turn into Atley's apartment, trying to get her eyes to quit leaking. Because she honestly had no idea why she was even crying. She'd known that Sphinx was weird and that most things she would do for other people wouldn't be appreciated by him. So why had his little flouting spell bothered her so damned badly? She'd known it was a possibility . . . she sighed, shaking her head as she parked.

She just needed to go inside and tell Donnie that she had Sphinx set up and they needed to trade. And let him deal with the big idiot for two days instead of her. She opened the door, crossing the lot to go down the narrow hallway to Atley's home. Thank god for his leg he lived on the bottom floor . . . She stopped in front of the black door, knocking loudly before waiting. And had never been so happy to see Donnie in all of her life.

He took one look at her and knew something was wrong and-after calling over his shoulder to a very uninterested Atley- stepped outside and closed the door. When he looked down at her she didn't need any further invitation to wrap herself around him and burrow into his chest, letting him hold her as she cried.

God she just didn't know what else to do right now . . . .

* * *

A good while later, Donnie had Ripley on Atley's patio with a cup of very strong lukewarm coffee as he tried to get to the bottom of what was going on. She'd shown up looking like her world was coming apart and he had to wonder just what their crewmate had done to cause it. Because only a few things touched the girl enough to leave this kind of depression in its wake. And Sphinx was shaping up to be one of the biggest . . . even if they couldn't see it yet.

He glanced back at the slightly open door, listening to make sure Atley was still snoring over the TV before he turned back to her. He sank into the old sofa beside her, rubbing her arm as she drank.

"Okay . . . from the beginning . . ."

She shrugged, twirling her finger over the rim of the cup before shaking her head. Finally she just sagged against him and looked out at the thin grove of bamboo planted behind Atley's apartments.

"I'm just being stupid . . . but it hurt my feelings. To do all of this and put up with so much and him to act like that . . . I just can't do it."

He raised a brow, nudging her to continue.

"Put up with all what, Baby girl?"

She looked up at him then, eyes watering and bottom lip quivering.

"Just between us?"

He nodded, pulling her into him.

"Yeah, Baby. Just between us . . . what's gone on?"

He listened as she told him about the friendship they'd started to build-something he'd begun to see on his own- and about how they'd started to get along better than before. And then how everything changed when she helped Atley with the stupid prank. She'd apologized and he'd accepted but until he'd been shot . . . she'd felt him pushing her away in spite of it. And then this happened . . . he rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down as she started crying again. God she was tied in knots over this . . .

"And the worst part is that after last night I just feel like a stupid little kid. I mean . . . Junie and Otto thought we were freaking sleeping together Donnie! I had to field questions I never saw coming and practically spill every deep dark secret I had to keep Junie in the sane levels. And then he acts like this? Because I cleaned up and got him groceries? I . . ."

He shook his head, running a hand over his face. He hated to ask this question but he needed to. To know how to act when he went to Sphinx's . . . .

"Have you slept together?"

She shook her head before stopping and then she just blushed and groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"NO! I mean . . . well we . . . Oh fucking hell. We haven't _**fucked**_, okay? I mean, I stayed with him last night but he was hurt and kept having nightmares . . . When he pulled me into bed with him I couldn't just leave him alone after he went back to sleep . . ." She snorted. "I guess I should have, huh?"

Donnie shrugged, rising to his feet and stretching before he turned back to her. He reached out and ruffled her hair, shaking his head.

"No . . . you did what was right. But he didn't. I swear . . . I'll go and sit with the big idiot. You just have fun watching Atley sleep. 'Cause trust me, that's all he's been doing since we got here. You got your stuff or do you need to get it?"

She nodded, standing to hug him.

"I have my stuff in the car . . . Am I just being stupid? I mean, I'm not wrong, right?"

Donnie shrugged, hugging her tighter before pulling away to lead her inside. And both had to roll their eyes at Atley sprawled out on the couch, good leg in the air against the wall with the bad leg propped on a mountain of pillows. And an arm slung over his eyes as he jabbered in his sleep. And drooled. He turned to Ripley, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Baby girl, I would be pissed if someone did that to me . . . and you not staying and making it worse was pretty damn mature . . . Just stay here tonight and we'll see how everything lands in the morning okay? Who knows, maybe he's just hurting and pissy and will do something to apologize."

She snorted, sinking into the black leather recliner and grabbing the remote to channel surf.

"Or I'll sprout wings and end world hunger . . . Seriously Donnie. I _**knew**_ in the bottom of my heart when he started to be all friendly that first night not to get too comfortable or I was going to get my feelings hurt. I should've listened to my gut and done what I needed. I made a mistake . . . but it isn't one I plan on repeating. We don't need this drama anyway . . . Junie made macaroni and cheese and chicken dressing. They're in the fridge. Just put 'em in the oven for twenty minutes when you guys get hungry, okay?"

Donnie sighed, nodding as he dipped to kiss her curls. God he hoped that Sphinx had meant to run her off . . . because he doubted the man would get a chance to apologize if he hadn't.

* * *

Atley opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh light before groaning and falling back into the sofa. A cool hand on his forehead reminded him he had a babysitter . . . but Donnie was way too big to have such delicate hands. He opened his eyes again, blinking until he could make out Ripley's slightly fuzzy face smiling down at him. He grinned, reaching up and waving to her.

"Hey Buttercup . . . What're you doing here? Thought I had Donnie . . ."

She grinned, shrugging as she handed him a glass of ice water before helping him sit up. He took a long greedy slurp of the water before grimacing at the taste. Or lack thereof. She giggled, taking it back as she shook her head.

"Sorry Atley. I know it isn't beer but you can't have it with the pain meds and the antibiotics . . . How do you feel? Are you hurting?"

He shifted, moving his leg to feel it was aching but heavy . . . He could wait a while on the next pill. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he looked her over. It was well after dark by the looks of it and she'd changed into these dark gray sweatpants rolled to her knees and a white tee shirt. Her hair was up in this wild ponytail and her glasses were on, covering a good portion of her face as she watched him for any sign he needed help.

It was then he noticed she hadn't answered his question . . . and that she wasn't meeting his eyes. Christ what had happened?

"Nah Buttercup, I'm good. But what're you doing here?"

She tensed, her face falling before it darkened and he wondered what he'd said to hurt her feelings. He reached out, patting her knee before he continued; trying to dig himself out of the trouble he'd unwittingly landed in.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you. Hell, I'll recover ten times faster with such a pretty nurse . . . I just figured you'd be hard to drag away from Sphinx is all . . ."

She relaxed before her face darkened again . . . and he suddenly had an idea what had happened. Or at least some of it. He groaned, flopping back into the couch.

"Oh man, what did he do? He freaked as soon you got him home, didn't he?"

Ripley rolled her eyes and nodded, relaxing a bit more as he spoke. He rolled his eyes, continuing to rant about their friend. God, he'd told Sphinx to take it slow and to be careful . . . not to act like an asshole and break the girl's heart. They really needed to come to an understanding before he fucked everything up.

"I swear he's an idiot sometimes. Do you know that he did that shit to me the first time I saw him again after I helped him with the Malibu? I showed up with beer and whatever, because we'd know each other long enough to be friendly and it was kind of nice being around someone who wasn't always spouting pure bullshit . . . and he nearly died. I mean, if I hadn't known any better I woulda sworn he had a freaking panic attack! Practically tossed me on my ass before showing up at my place a few days later with a six pack and the race tickets I couldn't get."

Ripley looked at him, chewing on her bottom lip before she finally spoke.

"So him slamming shit around because I cleaned his apartment and got him groceries would be normal?"

Atley looked at her before shaking his head, chuckling as he patted the spot beside him. She moved with little prodding, snuggling up to his side and handing him the remote. As he tried to find them something to watch, he sighed.

"Sweetheart I'm amazed he didn't fall out in a stroke. He's weird . . . and though he hasn't ever said it, I think he came from a house almost as fucked as mine. Some of those scars on him are too old to be from just boosting and street fights if you understand me . . . Hell, I think we're the first friends he's ever had. And he's going to be twenty three in fucking October . . ."

Ripley looked up, perplexed at that.

"He's Frankie's age, seriously? I thought he was closer to yours and Donnie's . . . I mean he doesn't look old he just doesn't act like San and Frank . . . or Memphis."

Atley chuckled, stopping on a rerun of Halloween. He watched Lori Strode run upstairs with a snort before he answered her.

"Kid, he doesn't act like anyone else in the world. And We are the only two who know about that birthday, got it? The others think they've got it pegged but they're dead wrong . . . he wants 'em to know any different and he'll tell 'em."

She nodded, groaning as Michael Myers chased the screaming girl around the house.

"God, they're always so stupid. I mean who runs upstairs and then falls when you're getting away? Idiot . . . So I shouldn't be pissed at him?"

Atley snorted, shaking his head.

"Oh hell no, be pissed at him until he apologizes or gets over whatever. He's just being his usual weird self . . . but we're trying to help that become less weird and more people friendly. Because I am not helping hide bodies when he finally snaps form being wound too tight . . ."

Ripley laughed, leaning into him as they both flinched when Myers sat up. She giggled, snuggling closer.

"So . . . two days and then I let you get him if nothing changes?"

He nodded before almost jumping off the couch, yelling at the TV.

"Oh for _**Christ's sakes**_! Don't fumble with the damn gun! **Shoot** his ass! He's just gonna try to kill your ass again in the next damn movie!"

Ripley laughed, shaking her head as he grumbled. At least they'd found something to occupy their time with.


	19. Chapter 19

**Some Kind of Apology**

Sphinx looked to the door, standing to answer the heavy knock. He undid the locks and pulled it open, not expecting to see the tired face of Donnie Astricky staring back at him. He blinked, moving aside to let the other boost in before he shut the door. When Ripley had stormed out, he'd figured she would cool down downstairs or drive around before coming back up and they could try to settle this. He'd never honestly believed she would actually just leave and go make Donnie come here.

He watched the other man drop his own duffle at the foot of the couch, taking in his home for the first time. A home- his brain suddenly reminded him- that Ripley had worked hard to help make as nice as she could. Even going so far as to give him the very couch Donnie was eyeing appreciatively. And the bed he would be sleeping in . . . he shook his head. God he would be glad for this shit to be over with and gone . . . So he could actually get back to normal . . .

Donnie turned, looking to him expectantly before he sighed and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

"Look . . . I got nothing to say and neither do you. So we're going to put the food the kid left in the oven, sit down and stare at the walls or whatever it is you planned to do with her. But I'm telling you right now, you go to act like that with me and I won't miss when I shoot your ass. You feel me brother?"

Sphinx's face darkened but he nodded, crossing his arms loosely. Donnie nodded, looking over the couch again before nodding towards the kitchen.

"Food's this way, right?"

Sphinx sighed, moving to show him. And as he watched the man pull two Pyrex dishes from his fridge, his statement suddenly made sense. And he felt a million times worse as his gut clenched a little harder. Christ . . . he'd messed this up and good . . . Donnie moved, setting the oven like he knew what he was doing before uncovering the dishes. And Sphinx felt his stomach gurgle even if he wasn't really in the mood for food after reading the note that fell off the largest one.

Ripley had asked him once, during a game of cards as she beat the hell out of him and Atley what their favorite dish her aunt cooked was. Atley had been quick to sprout out that his was the Dutch zucchini bake while he knew that Sphinx seemed to inhale the chicken dressing . . . and they'd all agreed that the woman made damn good macaroni and cheese. He watched Donnie slide them into the oven and felt himself start to get sick. She'd cleaned his damned home, filled his fridge and his pantry, gotten his prescriptions filled and taken care of him . . . and had her godmother make what she thought would make him feel better about his first night with her there.

_Sphinx,_

_This should make it a little easier to eat tonight. And the clean house should make the next few days a bit less severe for your shoulder. Ripley said that you like these so I hope you guys enjoy them. Hope you feel better and let us take care of you. We're your family . . . that's what we're here for. Keep the dishes._

_Love, Junie_

He turned running a hand over his hair before going down the damned hall to his bathroom as his head started to pound and ache in time with his heart and his gut. He had no clue what to do now that he'd buggered this up.

He needed to take a shower . . .

* * *

Donnie heard the water start before he touched the handwritten note that had fallen off the plate. And had to chuckle at Junie. God she was a master at getting the younger boosts to do what she wanted them to do . . . and apparently she could even work her magic on the brooding brute sulking in his shower. Too bad he hadn't seen that before he'd made an ass of himself. He sighed, looking to the oven as he smelled the food already.

God he might not want to be here but eating that macaroni and cheese was going to make it better. He just hoped Ripley was faring as well. But with the way Atley adored her, she was probably doing better than he was . . .

* * *

Atley jumped as Leather Face came crashing through the old decrepit wall, chainsaw blaring as Ripley screeched and jumped practically on top of him. They'd already watched both Halloweens . . . and now they were well on their way into the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series. Apparently, there was some big horror marathon on and they'd stumbled into it.

Which was fine with him . . . because the way the kid kept jumping and laughing at them for getting scared made it worth the pain in his leg. She needed this . . . and as soon as he was able he was going to climb his mountain of a friend and beat some damn sense into him. Because she needed that too . . .

He sighed before screaming like a damned girl as something else popped up on the screen. And Ripley rolled into the damned floor laughing at him as she clutched her sides . . . He grumbled, tossing a chip at her head as she wheezed and cackled. And he suddenly wondered if she knew her face was turning the most interesting shade of purple . . . God they both needed to go to sleep . . . He went to stand, squawking as his leg gave way and started burning all over again. Ripley was up and handed him his meds, pushing them into his hand with the water before he could really react. And then, after a few minutes when the pain wasn't as mind boggling, she helped him to the bedroom.

But he could see it was a strain on the kid. He outweighed her by at least fifty pounds was almost five inches taller. He suddenly knew why the others had insisted Donnie be here as they almost tripped getting him to the bed; and he grimaced as they both heard and felt her shoulder pop. He needed someone bigger to help him get around because of the type of injury he had . . . while Sphinx would do fine with the smaller girl helping him fetch things and move around . . .

He groaned, sinking into the covers as Ripley pulled them up around him. He reached out and held her hand, rubbing the top with his thumb as he felt the drugs start to hit his system. She smiled down at him, reaching out to brush his hair out of his face as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup. But I think I'm gonna need Don to help me . . . Unless you want to end up as fucked as I am."

She sighed, agreeing as she tried to pop her surely sore shoulder. But he could tell it didn't sit well with her . . . not with the way Sphinx had been acting. And he couldn't really blame her. He sighed, extending his hand out.

"C'mon . . . go ahead and give me the phone. I hate to do it but I'm hurting you again. I'll talk to the lummox before I send you back, okay?"

She chewed on her bottom lip but nodded, sinking into the bed beside him as she reached out to grab the small phone from his bedside table. And as he dialed the number, he prayed that this would work out the way they all needed it to . . .

* * *

The phone rang as Sphinx walked back into his kitchen, clad only the lounge pants Ripley had laid out for him before and the towel around his neck causing him and Donnie to both stop and look at it. Donnie turned to him, putting his now empty plate in the sink to soak as he shook his head. And Sphinx found himself wishing that Ripley were back for the millionth time since he'd made her leave. Donnie's voice broke him out of sulking as the phone kept ringing.

"You might want to get that, brother. Or whoever is just going to keep calling . . ."

Sphinx sighed, crossing the kitchen and picking up the receiver as he heard Donnie turn back to the sink, grumbling under his breath. Sphinx rolled his eyes, pressing the receiver to his ear as he listened. And was shocked to hear Atley's slurring voice on the other end.

"_Sphinx? You there man? Shit . . . of course with Don there you won't fucking speak. Hit a damn button to at least let me know you're listening . . ."_

Sphinx shrugged, pressing a button and waited for Atley to respond. The man chuckled, and he could see him practically rolling his eyes. He heard him speak quietly off to the side to someone before he spoke back into the phone. And he suddenly wished he hadn't answered the phone.

"_Man when I'm able to walk I'm going to climb your dumb ass to kick it for freaking out on that kid. She did the same damn thing for me and I'm thankful for it. Hell, I didn't even remember I had a floor and now I can see it! You should be ashamed of yourself . . . And that's only part of the reason I'm calling. I need Donnie here because of my leg and you need to pull your head out of your ass! My leg gave out and we almost hit the floor . . . and I'm pretty sure that the kid hurt her damned shoulder."_

Sphinx stopped cold, closing his eyes as he hissed out a curse under his breath. Drawing Donnie's attention from the dishes. The larger boost raised a brow, dropping the plate back into the sink as he crossed. He stopped right behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?"

Sphinx glared at him before turning his attention back to the phone. He hoped the girl was okay . . .

"_So here's what going to happen. You're going to put Donnie on after we're finished and he's going bring his big ass back over here . . . And then I'm going to send this girl back over to your place. And you are going to walk on eggshells to make sure she's as happy as she can be while she's there. If she wants you to sing and fucking dance then you'd better do it. And if she so much as even hints that you did anything else to make her mad I will skin your stupid ass alive and drop you in the waves. You got me? Press a button if you got that."_

Sphinx glared at the phone on the wall but let out a long suffering sigh and pressed a button. And made a mental note to destroy Atley when he saw him next for the little chuckle that carried over the phone. Bum leg or not.

"_Good. Now, Ripley's getting her stuff together . . . and she'll be on her way in a few minutes. And I'm serious about this, Sphinx. You'd better figure out what the hell you're doing before that girl decides she's had enough. 'Cause let me let you in on something. Normal women don't handle what we do and laugh along with us. They also don't put up with men who don't speak and pull blades on them for trying to help. Or climb into a damned stolen car and hold pressure to a gunshot wound. And keep you awake. Or cry all over your dumb ass in a hospital bed because she was terrified about you. And so far that kid has done all of that and more . . . She cares about your dumb ass. But that'll stop if you don't start acting decent."_

He sighed before continuing.

"_Even if its only as a friend, Sphinx . . . she's damn more than you had before. Now, put Donnie on . . . And don't make me live up to that threat."_

Sphinx rolled his eyes, passing Donnie the phone as he went to step back into his bedroom. He needed to put on a shirt . . . and figure out just how to behave with Ripley in his apartment when she got back . . . She wanted them to be like before . . . But he had no clue how to go back to it.

* * *

Ripley sighed as she waited for the elevator to carry her back to the fourth floor of Sphinx's apartment building. She really didn't want to come back here-not with the way he'd acted and she'd left- but she had to admit that Atley was right. There was no way that she was going to be able to take care of him with his leg not being able to handle any weight whatsoever. So she'd sucked it up and put her ass in her Aston and come back here, regardless of how she felt.

The elevator dinged and she sighed, stepping out of the doors before going down the poorly lit hallway to the end door. She really needed to say something to his supervisor about how damned dark everything stayed around here . . . She reached out, going to knock only to have the door whip open and reveal Sphinx standing there waiting on her. She looked him over, trying not to blush or fidget as they stared at each other.

He was in the dark gray pants she'd laid out for him before and a tight fitting black wife beater, letting her see the bandage on his shoulder and the bruising from his wound. And his hair seemed damp, meaning he'd taken another bath. She hadn't bothered to change back into her normal clothes, just throwing her hoodie on over the tight white tee shirt before grabbing her bag and shoes and letting her hair fall. She reached up, running her hand through her hair . . . which had curled tightly with the humidity and light rain falling outside, trying to push it out of her face as she finally sighed and looked up at him.

"Are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?"

He rolled his eyes, stepping back to let her inside. And she was shocked to see the two plates of food sitting on the coffee table, both steaming. She looked back as he shut the door, jumping as he stopped right in front of her and stared down at her. She looked up at him nervously as he bent, bringing their faces close enough to touch before he stopped. She swallowed loudly, opening her mouth to speak only to be stopped when he clapped his hand over her lips. She froze, not expecting the action . . . or the sudden way he pulled her into his chest. And she was deathly still for a few long moments before her mind kicked off and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; pulling him closer as he crushed her to him.

She didn't even try to name the feelings warring through her as he held her to his chest; working his fingers through her hair he ran his nose along her neck and jaw . . . because she honestly didn't want to. She was too shocked that he had done this-tried to make it right as much as could- to force her brain to work. Eventually, he pulled away and she nodded, pressing her forehead against his before she went to step back. He disappeared into the kitchen as she sank into the couch, handing her a cold coke before sinking down a bit further from her. He watched her take a bite of her macaroni before he attacked his own plate with a zeal only male boosts seemed to possess. Because every member of their crew ate much the same way . . .

She shook her head, enjoying the now semi-comfortable silence that filled the apartment as they ate together. His attempt might not have wiped away all of the tension and frustration between them, but it had been a good start. And she had to marvel that it felt more like it did before everything with Atley . . . After a while, when they were both content and more than full she reached out and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on to find the horror marathon she'd left. He looked at her quizzically before shaking his head and going to get their plates. She dropped the remote, smacking his hands as she found the station and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no you don't . . . I am more than capable of a few dishes, Jabber. So just sit and veg out. That's what you do when you're sick or hurt. When I get shot or fall deathly ill you can do the same for me . . . Until then just lean back and try to relax. I'll put these in the sink and be back."

She balanced the dishes, dropping them in the lukewarm water before turning . . . and running right into Sphinx as he reached out and caught her. She jumped, grabbing her heart as he looked down to her with a dark look. She took a deep breath before reaching out and smacking his uninjured side, grumbling as she went to move around him. And had to keep herself from flinching when he pulled her into his chest again. She looked up at him, confused before he reached out and pushed her hair away from her shoulder . . . and ran his fingers over the sore and tender spot that stopping Atley's impromptu meeting with the ground had caused.

She groaned, leaning into him as she craned her neck to give him better access. And she didn't even care about the dark little chuckle he gave as she whimpered when he stopped. She whined, leaning into him a bit further and resting her head against his chest' careful of the wound.

"Oh my God . . . if you keep doing that I will forgive you for anything . . ."

He chuckled, nudging her to sit in the dining chair and pushed all her hair to the side before he started working his hands over her shoulders slowly and thoroughly. She groaned, letting her head lull to the side and rest against his forearm, right over his tattoo. She sighed, leaning into him as his fingers kneaded her flesh and practically forced the tension out of tired, tight muscles. He hit a knot and she winced, hissing before she moaned as he slowly worked the bunched muscle loose . . . and she had to voice her sudden discovery.

"Oh man . . . for a guy who hates to be touched you give a mean shoulder rub . . . Speaking of which, how is yours? Did Donnie make you take your other pill?"

She looked up as he nodded before shrugging slightly, making sure not to pull his stitches with the movement. She shook her head, still leaning against his arm as she smiled up at him. And the comfort of the situation-this whatever that had settled between them- wasn't lost on her. This was definitely new . . .

"You know, life is a little easier when you speak to the people around you . . ."

He rolled his eyes, kneading her shoulder a bit rougher as she goaded him. He dug in and she winced, making him stop and move his hands. She watched as he dipped at the waist, pressing his lips against her sore shoulder much the same way she had his bullet wound before . . . and she suddenly wondered if he'd felt the same rush of heat that she did. She couldn't help her hitch of breath or the way she flushed as he looked at her . . . but she knew-despite what she'd tried to tell herself and everyone around her- that she could see something happening here. She just didn't know what it was. Because it was something completely unique to this odd, dark man . . . And while it excited her to no end, it also terrified her . . .

* * *

Sphinx moved, leaning into her as she looked at him wide eyed . . . but for once, she didn't turn away from him as they continued to look to one another. But when his lips where close enough to ghost over hers, she pulled back. He fought the urge to sigh before he dipped and pressed his lips against the pulse point on her neck. And savored the tiny gasp she gave . . . . And was thrilled by the sweet little whimper she let loose as he went to move back. He pulled away, straightening as he reached up and cupped her face. And almost crowed when she nuzzled into his hand, hiding her face as she blushed intensely.

He moved, nodding to the den and she stood; dishes completely forgotten as they moved out of the kitchen and settled on the sofa. He glanced at the TV and rolled his eyes at the slasher flick playing until she grinned up at him, obviously more comfortable now that they weren't in as much direct contact. He moved, resting his arm over the back of the couch as she scooted up beside him, her feet tucked beneath her as she rested her head on good shoulder. He glanced down at her, more than slightly uncomfortable at the close proximity but reluctant to make her actually move . . . He only usually let women get this close when they were in the throws . . . and he found himself at odds with how to behave. Until she sighed, and slung her arm across his middle and snuggled against him.

He moved his arm slowly, pulling it down over her shoulders as she looked back up to him with a smile. He raised a brow as she reached across and grabbed the remote, handing it to him.

"Atley and I were watching this before . . . but we can watch something else . . . What do you usually watch?"

He shrugged. He didn't really watch anything. The old TV had been gotten on a whim and she'd shoved this one on him . . . Actually the only time he even turned it on was when Atley was here . . . He shrugged, handing her the remote back before settling deeper into the couch and letting his head lull. His eyes were getting heavier . . . until Ripley jumped and almost climbed into his lap as the monster on the TV sprang out of the darkness of the window and grabbed the poor unsuspecting girl it had been stalking. He raised a brow, looking down at her as she hid her face in his chest . . . peaked through her fingers at the TV.

As the monster-he thought it was supposed to be a werewolf but he could wrong- raked its claws down over the poor girl, he had to admit that it was actually well done. It actually looked pretty gruesome . . . He nudged her, nodding to the set with a raised brow as she looked up to him. She glanced back, wincing at the screams before answering him.

"Oh. Its Silver Bullet. It's a movie about a werewolf that goes around killing people in this small town . . . . It's actually a really good movie. But God it's creepy. You don't really see the monster until the last half of the movie . . . and you find out he's just as crazy when he's human as he is a monster. That's he used to be good until he went banana sandwich."

He nodded, shrugging his brows as they watched. And by the end, he was interested to see how the damned thing would die. But right as he saw it creep around the boy's house and its claws go to the power box on the outside of the house, he heard a loud buzzing. He glanced over towards the window and fire escape, brow raised. What in the hell was that? Ripley seemed content to ignore it as she huddled closer against him . . . and when the power went off in the house on the screen she jumped; burrowing in deeper. He shook his head, her scooting closer as he turned from the noise back to the screen. And right as the monster burst through the side of the damned house-and he could admit with her jumping and screaming and the actual shock of it he jumped- every light in the apartment went out as a loud boom filled the air.

Ripley screamed and jumped, crawling into his lap as she hid her face in his neck. And as he heard the sirens, he knew that something had happened. But Ripley wasn't even paying attention as she clung to him, shaking as she hid. He sighed, rubbing her back despite the pain in his shoulder from the action. Finally her voice carried to him in the darkness, soft and fearful as he held her.

"I swear I don't know why I bother with that damned movie! Every time I watch it this happens! From the first damn time with Daddy . . . he actually went and cut the breakers while me and Paul were watching it with him. He snuck off and we didn't see him . . ."

Sphinx raised a brow, nodding against her hair for her to continue. And she did, her voice becoming steadier as she spoke.

"So he cuts the breakers right? And Paul and I freak . . . because he jumps out of the hall-all dressed in black with this gorilla mask on- and starts growling at us and thrashing around. Paul fainted dead on the spot and I almost died . . . until Mom- who was watching with us- freaked out even worse. She picked up the lamp and chunked it at him. Hit him right in the face with it before she started throwing shit at him. Remote controls, candles the phone . . . anything she could get her hands on . . ."

Sphinx laughed, loud and hard at the image that created. Lord, the man hadn't know what hit him probably . . . and he suddenly knew how not to ever prank the girl. God in heaven forbid she have her mother's arm. Finally, she smacked his chest as he laughed and moved; settling against him solidly as the lights flickered back to life before flipping back out. He sighed, shaking his head. It seemed like they were going to be in the dark . . . He went to move and she pressed against him tighter . . . and he was suddenly aware she couldn't see him to know what he meant. He sighed, standing and pulling her to her feet before moving around the apartment slowly.

Eventually, he made his way down the hall and into the bedroom; pushing her into the bed as he stepped away to go to the bathroom. She reached out, grabbing his wrist and he had to wonder how she saw him . . . or when she'd gotten so strong.

"Sphinx? Where are you going? Are you coming back?"

He sighed, dipping to push her back and into the covers and pull them around her before bringing her hand to his face and letting her feel him nod. She sighed, settling down as he went to pee. And he had to rub his wrist. God she had a grip . . .

* * *

Ripley jumped as she heard the toilet flush and was happy that it was pitch black in the apartment . . . because her cheeks were probably crimson. She sighed, settling a bit deeper into the thick covers and had to admit they were comfortable. She closed her eyes, almost asleep when the bed dipped behind her . . . and she felt the covers move. She stilled, waiting with baited breath as she listened . . . until she heard a long suffering sigh that told her who had just gotten in bed with her.

She felt stupid as she realized that it wouldn't be anyone but Sphinx . . . because no one was crazy enough to mess with him. She rolled, turning to face him as he settled beside her. And she couldn't help the question that escaped her lips as she felt him face her.

"So . . . before . . . was that part of your apology? Are you sorry?"

She waited, hating that she couldn't see him as she felt him roll and scoot closer to her; pulling her flush into him as his hand went to cup her face. But when his mouth touched hers-ever so lightly- she knew it was probably a good thing. His mouth moved again and she felt herself flush all over again at what he whispered to her. She swallowed nervously before speaking again. Well aware that her lips were moving against his as she did so.

"Then I forgive you . . . Are we okay now?"

He nodded, moving to tuck her into chest as he sighed. And she knew that their small 'conversation' was over. God they needed flash cards or something . . . He pressed his lips to her hair as she felt her eyes get heavier. And, as she drifted to sleep, she swore she heard a soft British voice whisper goodnight . . . She sighed, snuggling into his chest. Probably just her imagination . . . her brain just trying to fire off random shit to keep from melting down at his quiet admission that he actually felt bad for before and that they were finally okay again. But despite what he said-or didn't- she couldn't make herself fully believe it . . .


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay . . . i am officially about to burn something down . . . and to prevent that I have worked up a massive update for this. I know, its not the others but hey, this one is a lot more relaxed than my others . . . well, for right now anyway. So here we go. Thank you all for the support and the reviews on the other stories . . . _

_

* * *

_

**One Point to Another**

Atley was worried when he didn't hear from Ripley by noon the next day . . . and Donnie had agreed that they needed to check on the two idiots. Because they were both well aware that it would take a damn SWAT team to separate them if something went bad. So he'd loaded them into his precious Vette and they'd started the trek to Sphinx's apartment. And had narrowly escaped two accidents because of the downed transformer and dead traffic lights.

Which is how he ended up here . . . in the parking garage of Sphinx's apartment; staring face-to-face with his newest arch nemesis. He sighed, glaring at the door to the steps. They had five flights in total to go up . . . and he knew that if the two of them weren't dead in that apartment then they were going to wish they were by time he was finally up there. Because his leg was already aching at the thought of trying to climb these concrete monsters.

Donnie shook his head, looking to the steps with this depressed look on his face. Finally he looked down to Atley and sighed.

"Okay . . . how are we going to do this? I mean, I could try to carry you . . . but that's gonna get awkward if we run into anyone. Not to mention a pain in the back for me . . . Are you sure we have to do this?"

Atley turned, nodding resignedly. Neither wanted to . . . but the others had no clue what was happening-and if they could fix it they wouldn't need to- so that left them to do this. As usual. He moved, grabbing the railing and pulling himself up and onto the first step before bringing his bad leg up beside his good one. It hurt but it was doable . . . and it saved Donnie's pack mule services for extreme measures. Donnie nodded, moving to walk up with him when the emergency lights cut off and the regular fluorescents buzzed to life. He and Donnie shared a look before turning and going to the elevator as fast as they could.

As they pressed the button and the doors opened, Atley sighed and grinned. It was days like this that he knew God loved him . . .

Donnie watched Atley pick the lock to Sphinx's apartment far quicker than he would have. Which meant that he'd done it before . . . he sighed, shaking his head as he watched the man straighten and push the door open with a self satisfied smirk. He turned, nodding into the apartment before limping inside. And Donnie had to shake his head again. Sphinx was going to kill them for this . . .

He looked to the couch, expecting to see Ripley on it and was shocked to see it was empty. He turned to Atley who shrugged and started towards the kitchen, grabbing a can of coke from the fridge before groaning.

"Oh!_** He**_ got dressing and macaroni and cheese? I got shitty Chinese food . . ."

Donnie rolled his eyes, looking down the dark hallway as he quipped back to Atley.

"You _**wanted**_ shitty Chinese food. And Junie sent a guilt note with the casseroles so don't bitch too much."

Atley grinned, coming to stand beside him and stare down the hallway. He looked up to Donnie before nodding to the bedroom.

"Good ol' Junie . . . Well? Go on . . . I've already been shot and operated on for the month. The next near fatal injury is all yours, _**brother.**_"

Donnie rolled his eyes but started down the hallway slowly, pushing the barely cracked bedroom door open wider. And felt his heart crawl into his throat as realized what he was seeing. Sphinx was spread out across the massive bed with Ripley curled around him. And though both were still fully dressed he knew he would be hard pressed to remember a more naked moment for either of them. Sphinx's face was completely relaxed . . . and he looked a hell of a lot younger than he was as his nose rested against the crown of Ripley's curls. And Ripley was spread across his chest, burrowed into the crook of his neck as her hand rested over the man's heart; idly playing with the edge of the bandage over his wound as she slept. But what killed him was the sleepy little smile on her lips as she sighed and nuzzled closer to him.

He looked back, motioning Atley to come and see while the man just rolled his eyes and limped down the hall. Grumbling quietly the whole time.

"What the big oaf let her have the bed while he slept on the floor? Because that would probably be the nicest thing he'd ever fucking don-Oh shit!"

Atley pushed the door open more, looking at the two of them on the bed before turning back to look at Donnie.

"When I told his dumb ass to make her happy this isn't what I meant! Otto's gonna kill him! Then he's gonna kill me for suggesting th-MMRPH!"

Donnie reached out, shaking his head as he covered the other man's mouth as Sphinx moved. Both held their breath as the large runner stretched. Donnie saw the man was waking up and thought fast, grabbing Atley and diving in the open closet . . . praying they hadn't been spotted as they heard the bed creak. But as Sphinx padded right by them-hair in disarray as he yawned and scratched his chest- they both let out a breath. Until Donnie moved and hit Atley's leg and the man almost screamed.

He glared, smacking him hard enough that Donnie winced before Ripley's voice made both of them freeze.

"Sphinx?"

The sound of the toilet flushing and running water told them where the man had gone. Just like the sounds of his light footfalls told them he was on his way back. Donnie looked down to Atley, finger to his lips as they watched the other man pass by the closet. And heard him sink back into the bed. Donnie sighed, hearing the two of them settle back into bed before Atley moved and tried to peak out of the door. He glared at him, jerking him back with a look that promised more pain than being shot before Ripley's soft, quiet voice filled the room again. She was obviously still half asleep . . .

"You okay?"

They shared a look before edging deeper into the clothes as they heard someone move. Suddenly the door was open and Sphinx was in his closet, grabbing a sweater from one of the top racks and carrying it back to the bed; holding it out to Ripley as she smiled up at him. They watched, fully able to see now that the door was open, as the girl pulled the thick black thing over her shoulders and smoothed it out before she settled back into the bed; sighing contentedly now that she was warm.

Sphinx laid back down and reached out, tugging her back into his chest before settling back into the covers. And Donnie knew that neither of them were actually awake. Because Ripley's soft little yawn was followed by a sleepy chuckle from her bedmate . . . before she rolled over and burrowed back into his chest. Sphinx's hand went to her hair, moving through it lazily as she sighed against him. And by the sound of her voice when she spoke again she was almost completely asleep.

"I'm glad we're okay . . . I missed you . . ."

Atley and Donnie glanced at one another as Sphinx's face darkened, raising a brow in unison as they turned back to the two. Only to be surprised as he reached out and touched her cheek, tracing it with his fingertips before smirking down at her tiredly as he nodded to her once.

Donnie watched Sphinx look the girl over before closing his eyes and playing in her hair as they laid there together. He sighed, settling into the clothes as he prayed that they would go back to sleep quickly . . . . or Atley was going to die . . .

* * *

Sphinx lay beside Ripley, running his fingers through her wild curls as she sighed against him. Her eyes were getting heavier and he knew she would be asleep pretty quickly. He had thought she was asleep until those few words from her lips . . . . and though he wasn't sure what he wanted from her-from this- he knew that the thought that he'd made her worry or doubt had left a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just like her little admission had left a wave of fire and contentment in its wake.

He could live with the way they were . . . and just being friends-being whatever this was- was probably best for both of them. He'd had plenty of casual flings-one night stands and dalliances-but he hadn't ever really wanted to be in a relationship. Too much room for collateral damage and too much heartache. So to actually want more-and know that he wasn't going to act on it- was odd. And damn right heartbreaking . . .

She sighed, snuggling into him and he had to admit that he could get used to that. To seeing her wanting his touch. He'd seen flashes of it before . . . and neither of them had really wanted to name it for fear of making it tangible. But now . . . now he wanted to see if they could name it. But he couldn't take the chance. He didn't have anything to offer her. Not really. He wasn't going to talk with her or hang on her every word the way someone else would. He wasn't going to be gentle or loving-because he honestly wasn't even sure he was capable of it- and he would never be able to give her the things she would deserve.

And he knew himself well enough to know he was greedy enough to keep her even if it would break her down piece by piece and chip by chip. And while he would love to see how long he could keep her, he couldn't fathom actually doing anything to tarnish her. Which is exactly what would happen if he touched her. So he would make do with this-the way they were. Because Atley was right . . . even having her as a friend was far more than he'd had before her.

_Now he just had to convince himself that it would be enough . . . ._

* * *

Atley watched Sphinx's breathing even out and-after a few tense minutes- grabbed Donnie and made a break for the door. He had no clue what the hell had happened last night but it was obviously none of anyone's business. Even his for once. He pushed the larger runner out in front of him, reaching back to shut the door to the apartment before they made a very hasty retreat to the elevator. And as they shot inside, he had to slump against the wall from the pain in his leg and the spinning his head was doing. Donnie was sliding down the wall, obviously in the same boat he was as he tried to steady his breathing.

Finally, as the elevator dinged that they were passing the second floor Donnie looked over to him; dazed.

"Did I just see that? Because that is not how we left the two of them . . . Hell, she wasn't ever going to talk to his ass again and now they're . . ."

Atley shook his head before letting it lull back against the wall. He sighed, before starting to talk. But he still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"I chewed his ass for being such a jerk. I never expected him to . . . You don't think they . . ."

Donnie shook his head, going to stand as the doors opened. And Atley was shocked to hear what left the man's mouth.

"Nah . . . She's no virgin but she's not really all that interested in sex and shit either. I doubt that even whatever is going on with them would shake that . . ."

"Say what? When . . . who? How the hell do you know that?"

Donnie rolled his eyes, helping his stand to his feet before letting him lean on him to get back to Vette. God his leg was killing him now . . .

"We talk, Jackson. And you don't know shit about that, either. But I mean are you really surprised? She's eighteen . . . and well, she looks like that. Plenty of guys have probably tried."

* * *

Atley sank into the seat of his car, face darkening to a point that he almost looked murderous. And Donnie knew that he might've taken to the kid like family but she had been formally adopted as a baby sister by one Atley Antifreeze Jackson. Who was obviously very devout in keeping an eye on her. He chuckled, going around to the other side as Atley grumbled and slammed the door.

"Yeah and failed . . . she's supposed to be too damn smart for some pimple faced Casanova. I mean hell . . ."

Donnie shook his head, starting the car.

"Well that where the eighteen part comes in. And Junie and Otto already know about some of this. Seems they caught her coming down from the loft yesterday morning. She went up to check on the big guy and got made into a life-sized teddy bear. Something you can never breathe a word about to anyone. I gave that kid my word this would stay between us. And you're a part of the us now. An invisible silent part that will stay that way if he wants to stay in the know. You feel me?"

Atley nodded, sighing as he leaned back into the seat.

"Oh I feel you. And the same will go for you . . . Anyone asks us, we don't know shit about shit. And if this turns into something we stay out of it unless its to help. Agreed?"

Donnie nodded, reaching across to shake Atley's outstretched hand once before turning back to driving. After a few minutes he sighed.

"Lets go get something to eat, man. I'm about to die . . ."

Atley nodded, grinning and Donnie knew he was going to want to hit him for whatever he was about to say.

"Yeah well, coming out of the closet can be a strenuous ordeal."

Donnie groaned, reaching over and smacking him before starting towards the café.

_God he hated Jackson sometimes . . ._

* * *

Two days and one night later found Ripley putting her things from Sphinx's apartment in her washer . . . and she couldn't understand why she kept glancing back over her shoulder and expecting to see him standing or sitting close. She sighed, running a hand through her hair before slamming the lid of the washer down hard. After the initial shock of waking up together they'd settled into a pretty easy routine.

She'd cleaned up his kitchen and fixed them a late lunch before they'd settled in together on the sofa and watched TV. And had given up on the gore fest around midnight to play cards until well into the morning. He'd taught her some odd form of poker-that she still beat him at after she'd gotten it down- and she'd shown him how to play war. And even though he refused to sound off with her, he was actually pretty good at the childish game . . . Actually, he'd slaughtered her . . . taking back a good portion of his money as he'd repeatedly pulled faster and faster. The jackass.

She turned, going out of her laundry room and through her living room to the stairs; totally ignoring the few things she needed to tidy up in favor of climbing the steps to sleep . . . Because for some reason she was extremely tired and weary . . . and she kept thinking about how different the past few days would've been if she hadn't pulled away in his kitchen. She knew-on some instinctive level- that he'd meant to kiss her if she'd let him. And now she was wondering why she hadn't . . .

Oh sure, her last relationship had been so damned drama filled and toxic that she honestly didn't want another. But as she went to crawl into the freshly changed bed she couldn't help but wonder why she was mad at herself for not acting the way she wanted to. She sighed, snuggling deeper into the mountain of covers as she tired to go to sleep. She was just being stupid. She'd probably imagined the whole damn thing . . . and if she hadn't whatever might've happened was probably due to the drugs in his system.

She turned, burying her head into a pillow and closing her eyes. He barely tolerated her the rest of the time, had totally dismissed her after the other . . . and even though they were supposed to be better now she wasn't going to be stupid. She was going to make sure she didn't get too deep this time around. And sitting here whining to herself about stupid shit wasn't going to do that . . . She should consider herself lucky he agreed to be her friend.

_Why would he want anything to do with a snot-nosed stupid kid like her anyway?_

* * *

Sphinx sighed, shifting on his couch before growling and rolling over. The damned thing was comfortable but he had gotten used to having Ripley snuggled beside him while they lounged and watched TV. Or in the chair across from him while they played cards . . . and she did her weird victory dance around the living room. It was hard for him to fathom that when she'd first sunk into the leather beside him he'd been uncomfortable with her closeness, and more than slightly unsure of how to act with it. But now he noticed its absence . . . and he was not pleased.

He growled, shifting again as he tried to close his eyes. She'd cleaned his apartment again while he'd dozed so he didn't have anything to do to occupy himself. And he couldn't seem to turn on the damned television without finding something that reminded him of her or that she would like. And he wasn't even going to think about why he wasn't in his bed . . . because when he'd tried to lay down before her scent kept hitting him a little harder every breath he took . . . Not to mention the damned thing seemed far too big and cold now that she wasn't curled around him like she had for the past two nights.

He sighed, pulling the pillow over his head and groaning into it. Why in the hell had he ever even noticed her? And why was he tormenting himself with this? He'd promised the girl he would be her friend-as much as he could- and he would. And friends are all they ever would be. He knew it was best and yet he still couldn't seem to quell the desire to put his ass in the Malibu and drive to see her. He was used to her presence now-her chatter and soft smiles and gentle touches- and damnation if he didn't want them now.

He tossed the pillow, going to stand and get dressed. He knew with his arm that he shouldn't but he was going out . . . and by God he was going to find something-or someone-to drown some of this want in. Even if it killed him.

* * *

_i know . . . i know . . ._


	21. Chapter 21

_And here we start to push into some of the higher warning. Now I've done stuff like this for HMWYBS but never, ever for anything in GISS. Even the one short chapter for coffee. And i can tell you that I am interested to see if maybe i can pull off something convincing before this monster runs its course. So here, boys and girls is your warning. This will go to the extent of our new rating._

_

* * *

_

**To Tame Temptation**

Sphinx's mouth moved over the girl's hurriedly but thoroughly, and he savored the throaty little moan she gave as he pushed her back into her bed. He looked down at her, grinning darkly before kneeling on the edge of the plush mattress and high covers, kissing his way up from her chest to her jaw. And on past to her lips again as her arms looped around his. She'd seen the bandage peaking from beneath the collar of his shirt at the bar and cooed at it, tracing it a bit too roughly for his tastes before she'd sworn not to hurt him. And so far she'd been living up to that promise.

He groaned, reaching down to pull her dress over her head before tossing it across the room and basking in the form laid out before him. The bosomy blonde was gorgeous and lithe, with just enough curve to the toned muscle to be mouthwatering. And her pretty blue eyes and plump lips were another definite bonus for her . . . But as she leaned up and slid her hands under his shirt to caress his abs and chest he had to wonder why-even though he was thoroughly enjoying this little tryst so far- he felt like he was wrong.

Her hands pulled his shirt off slowly, tossing it to join her dress before she kissed her way across his chest. But her lips didn't leave tiny trails of fire in their wake . . . and even as her hands dipped to his jeans, pulling them open to gain better access he still didn't feel the same rush of liquid heat he'd felt before. He groaned to himself, thankful the girl thought it was in pleasure as she giggled against him. And though it was a nice sound that sent pleasant thrills down his spine it wasn't the throaty little chuckles and soft laughs he wanted to hear.

He shook himself, pulling the girls face to his in a bruising kiss as she moaned against him. But her lips weren't as sweet as he wanted them to be. Or as plump and kissable. He leaned them back, pushing the girl flush across her sheets as his mouth left hers and worked down. He needed to get over this shit . . . and the best way to do it-he'd figured- was to drown himself in as much flesh as possible. Until he would be able to act like he normally did.

The girl's head lulled back into the pillows and he groaned as her lace clad hips bucked up into his. And with her next little breathy moan he cut his mind off, making himself to enjoy the more than willing partner stretched across the bed; obviously greedy for his attention. But even as things progressed, he couldn't keep the little flashes of lavender blonde and sea glass green from the forefront of his mind every time he glanced up at the girl's face. Or shake the feeling that he was committing some carnal sin against the girl-the one he actually wanted-for dallying with this one. But it wasn't going to stop him from this . . .

_If he wanted to be able to give her what she claimed to want then it couldn't . . ._

* * *

Ripley sighed, working through the massive stacks of paperwork at Otto's as she tried to make some headway. Honestly, why hadn't they just brought her the stuff instead of trying to help? San and Frankie had, under the watchful-in other words totalitarian- eye of Sway decided to try and keep the office as straight as they could while she'd been out with Sphinx and Atley. And while she could appreciate the sweet gesture- a definite oddity for both men- she was left with an even bigger mess to work through than she would have before. Because neither boost seemed to understand-or care about- the filing system and the color coded copies.

She picked up another work order, grimacing as she noticed it was covered in lithium grease. She groaned, going to wipe it off on the shop rag she'd brought out after finding the oil covered invoice the hour before . . . and growled when it wouldn't come off the paper. Or her hand. She rolled her eyes skyward, muttering to herself.

"God save me from the good intentions of retarded and illiterate but well meaning boosts . . ."

A knock on the door brought her eyes up and she was relieved to see Memphis standing just outside of it, pushing the half cracked door open as she smiled at him. He grinned back, crossing to sink into the chair in front of her desk. He ran his mirth filled and apologetic eyes over the mess before shaking his head.

"I told them to leave it alone. But they practically ran Junie and Otto out of here trying to be helpful. And drove Sway up the wall with all of the questions . . . How bad is it?"

Ripley huffed, tossing the greasy paper into the 'copy and destroy' box she'd been forced to make. A box that was now almost as full as her 'completed', 'ordered' and 'pending' boxes. Which was going to mean at least another two or three hours of work after she finished the other shit . . . God these guys were retarded . . .

"Bad enough that I'm going to be busy for a few days . . . How is Sway? I haven't seen her here today."

He shrugged, shifting in his seat. And Ripley knew something was up by the way he seemed to fidget before he looked back up to her. She stopped, leaning back into her chair before shaking her head and standing. She moved, closing the door and grabbing two cans of coke; handing him one before she settled on the desk top in front of him.

"What's up, Memphis?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before slumping into his chair and popping the top to the coke. And, after a few minutes of silence, he started talking.

"I have an issue. And usually I talk to Atley about it . . . or rant to Sphinx because I _**know**_ he isn't going to say anything. But . . ."

She nodded, taking a drink of her own drink before shrugging.

"Well, I could listen . . . And I swear not to tell anyone but Paul. Who doesn't know any of you so there's no real danger, right?"

Memphis grinned, nodding before he sobered. He glanced back to the closed door before turning back to her. And she felt her world shift as he began telling her about the issue. The boss from up North-Cacuzza- had sent them word through Manday that if the crew could snatch up Eleanor . . . then all would be forgiven and he would go back to using them exclusively. Which-according to Atley and Donnie- meant at least three or four sheets a month that numbered well over twenty . . . on top of the other sheets and scores they competed for with Manday. The offer was the most security a boost could ever hope to receive in their line of work . . . and would keep all of them comfortable for the foreseeable future.

And . . . it was a test of skill and loyalty.

Christ . . . she had no clue what they could do but she would try and help him with it . . . As much as she could anyway. She shifted, looking at him before taking a deep breath as an idea hit her. It would be difficult and dangerous-not to mention annoying because of who would need to go with her to accomplish it- but if they kept their shit together and did what they were supposed to then they could get this order. She looked up to him.

"I think I might have an idea . . . but you're probably not going to like it . . ."

* * *

Sway laughed as Ripley grimaced, trying to pull her now deep red hair-littered with enough chocolate and caramel hints to seem totally natural- to the side over her eyes. Eyes that were being covered with very pretty hazel green contacts . . . which sat well against the dark tan her trips to the tanning bed for the past three days had caused. She turned, smoothing her wild glittering curls before shaking her head. And Sway had to admit that the girl was gorgeous as a redhead . . . but then again she was biased. The girl was shaping up to be one of her better friends . . . and she had always loved the color red. She just didn't think it looked good on her . . .

Ripley turned, crossing her bedroom and started digging through her closet. She'd thought the kid was insane to think that this would work-especially with how badly it had gone last time- but the girl was adamant that this was the only way. Donnie's in at the DMV had given them every GT 500 in the metropolitan area . . . and Ripley had scoured over the ten locations with Otto and Memphis before settling on the one they would hit tonight.

The cherry red 67 Shelby GT 500 Mustang was part of a car display for some big charity . . . and Frankie had been able to procure two tickets at the last minute. Sway huffed, flipping her dark curls over her shoulder. Too bad it was just Ripley and Frankie going . . . the gala actually sounded kind of fun. It was for some rare form of cancer awareness and was themed around the sixties and seventies. With all sorts of beautiful ladies on display out on the lawn while other pieces of memorabilia would be spread throughout the actual benefit. A groan from the closet brought her attention around and Sway had to fight giggling at the pure look of aggravation on Ripley's face as she stepped back out and into the room.

The slightly rouched deep purple cocktail dress seemed to accentuate and hug the girl's curves like a second skin, the smooth satin glinting in the light of the bedroom . . . and still managed to seem classy as the hem barely grazed her knees as she moved and sank onto the foot of the bed. The top had an asymmetrical neckline that looped over one shoulder before meeting the material in the back. She'd pulled on the silver ring sprouting the huge cluster of amethyst crystals on her right hand . . . as well as the smaller clusters hanging from her ears like she did it everyday . . . But what was killing Sway were the shoes. They were sky high with a slightly rounded heel and toe and glittered the same shades of purple the dress was reflecting as she moved . . . and Sway found herself hoping that the girl wouldn't loose these to the surf the way she had the others. Especially before she got to borrow them.

Sway watched Ripley flip her hair, shaking her head as she turned to look at her. She was obviously uncomfortable dressed like this . . . but it was a themed party. And this was probably one of the best ways for the girl to not attract unwanted attention. She smiled for her, reaching out and patting the girl's leg as they sat together.

"Are you sure its okay? Do you think it's too short?"

"You look good girl. Like a bonafide Bond Girl, honey . . . And no it isn't too short. Do you know what Frank's going as?"

Ripley shrugged, picking at the hem of the dress. And Sway could see just how uneasy she was about all of this. Poor kid could flirt her way out of wrap with cops and mingle with the Hollywood elite but she was almost a bucket of nerves over going out to a party with the Fish. And-even with Frank's new turnaround where the girl was concerned-she didn't blame her in the least bit. But as Ripley stood and grabbed the black clutch from the dresser, Sway watched her start to calm.

"He swore he would go as James Bond . . . but do you think he really will? If he doesn't, I have no clue. I mean, I was lucky enough to have my mom's pictures from Woodstock and when she was a teenager if I hadn't had the dress for this, you know?"

Sway stopped, looking at Ripley in shock as she stood beside the stairs. She shook herself, standing and crossing; following the girl downstairs so they could be on their way to the garage. But as Ripley locked the front door behind her Sway had to ask.

"Your mom was at Woodstock? Seriously?"

Ripley nodded, tossing Sway the keys to the Testarossa with a half-shrug.

"Yeah . . . She was younger but she went. And she always hated it when my Dad called her a hippy. But then again, they were really different in that respect . . . and always argued over stuff like that. He thought it was stupid and she always wanted it to happen again . . ."

Sway shook her head, sinking into the plush seats with a smile. So much suddenly made sense about the odd girl beside her . . . because her parents had obviously been as odd and quirky as she was.

* * *

Ripley sighed as she walked up the gravel walkway towards the event, her arm looped through Frank's as they made their way slowly and naturally. She had to admit the man was good at seeming totally and completely natural in most settings . . . but she kept having to banish the thought that she would've preferred pulling this particular scam with Sphinx. She shook herself, smiling up to Frank giddily as a couple walked by them and grinned at their outfits. And as he smiled back down at her, patting her hand she had to admit that they probably made a good looking couple.

Frankie had kept to his word and gone all out, temporarily dying his blonde hair dark and slicking it back and to the side in typical Bond style before donning a pair of dark brown contacts . . . and sliding into a black silk wool tux that was obviously tailored to fit him. He turned back to the doors as they ascended the steps; handing the doorman their tickets and ushering her in before him. He turned, looking around slowly before he spotted the dance floor and the bar.

With a nod in the direction of the alcohol, he led her across the room and away from the constantly moving crowd of people. And she had to say she was impressed with the fact that even though he was touching her, his hands stayed above her waist at all times. He stopped, ordering himself a drink before passing her a flute of champagne with a grin. He dipped, his lips brushing against her ear as he handed her the glass. And to anyone else it looked like they were young lovers whispering secrets . . . not two boosts discussing her alcohol tolerance.

"Can you handle a glass of this? If not then just sip at it so people don't get suspicious . . ."

She rolled her eyes but nodded, leaning up to smile at him and press her pink lips against his clean shaven cheek as the bar tender handed him his drink. Frank nodded, holding his arm out and let her move before he dipped to speak to her again. And she had to reach up and wipe her lipstick off of his cheek.

" I can handle it, Frankie. And people are going to be too plastered to be suspicious in a little bit. When do you want to move?"

"When they go to make the donation speeches after the meal . . . everyone will be inside and we can slip out right before. A few minutes apart would be best . . . "

She nodded, moving to sit at a small empty table with two chairs; grinning at him appreciatively as he pulled her chair out and slid it back for her. She raised a brow, turning to watch the other people dance as she spoke softly to him. And try not to flinch when he reached out and placed his hand over hers, leaning in a bit too close for her comfort. He chuckled, smoothing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Easy kid. We just got company to the side. And if we look overly involved with one another, they'll probably leave us be . . . Which saves us from being noticed and boring conversation . . ."

She willed herself to relax, turning to see he was right. An elderly couple had taken the seat across from them . . . and seemed to be chatting the other tables up. She sighed, leaning into Frank's shoulder as she turned her eyes back to the floor.

"Yeah well, don't get used to this. Our deal still stands. You touch me without permission again and I'm going to redecorate Otto's with your entrails."

He shifted, laughing as he dipped to talk to her.

"Hey, I get it. You're all about the big freak . . . And I'm trying to be good. I haven't messed with you since we made the deal have I?"

She stopped, thinking before nodding slowly. He nodded, reaching out and taking a long drink of his drink before continuing.

"So there isn't a need to remind me. I'm not stupid . . . And I really get tired of people treating me like I am. I mean fuck, my IQ is well over 200."

She stopped, turning back to look at him in shock before she remembered herself and smacked his shoulder lightly, shaking her head as he chuckled. She turned back, leaning in to hiss at him.

"You're a freaking genius but you act like an idiot most of the time. That's why people treat you like one. That and you're generally an ass."

He shrugged, resituating himself before scooting a bit closer.

"Yeah well I get bored. Its all part of this little attention deficit problem I've got. Actually, the only things that keep my attention are women and cars . . . and the first doesn't really do it for long."

She rolled her eyes. She knew that . . . he was too much of a playboy to stay with one girl too long. A fact her Testarossa had paid the price for . . .

"Yeah, I got that much . . . so, when do they serve the food and start all of this crap? Because I really don't like being here longer than necessary. We're too noticeable . . ."

He shrugged, glancing at his watch again before pushing back from the table and standing; extending his hand to her. She glanced at it skeptically before shrugging and let him pull her to her feet and out towards the dance floor.

"Sign by the door said dinner was at eight . . . and its almost seven thirty now . . . So lets blend and mingle until we get out plates. You do know how to dance right?"

She rolled her eyes, stopping and turning into him as they hit the floor; looping one arm around his shoulders as he took her other hand and started dancing in time with the music.

"Yeah, I think I can manage it. You don't have two left feet right?"

He glared at her before leading them across the floor, always mindful of her feet as he moved with her; occasionally spinning her out and back into him as she would laugh or blush . . . And as the music died down and the servers started bringing out the plates of food, she had to admit to herself that maybe this hadn't been the catastrophe she'd feared.

* * *

Frankie knew, as he watched Ripley laugh from the passenger side of the GT 500 that she was just as damned crazy as the rest of them. And it didn't make her any less attractive the way it had Sway. Hell, it made him want her more . . . but-as San had been quick to point out- the largest factor in that was that she'd told him no in the first place. He sighed, shifting gears again as he took the turn to Manday's. he knew the girl was off limits but damnation he could think about it . . .

He shook himself, turning back to the road as he made the last stretch to the drop. The actual boost had gone off without a hitch . . . and he knew that fact was going to eat away at Raines. Because it would mean that their leader had finally found his unicorn . . . Something that none of them had thought existed until his first tangle with Eleanor. Memphis Raines had an uncanny knack for boosting-for speed- that was deep rooted in his blood. One of the main reasons that-regardless of how aggravated or insulted he might get from time to time- Frank stayed loyal.

He'd been out on his own as a solo runner before he'd happened across Raines . . . only occasionally working with San when he had to. And though he'd been hesitant at first, he knew he'd made the right choice in hanging his kit with this crew. Because they had honestly become the closest thing he'd had to a family in years. Well, other than San. He slowed, turning into the lot and going around to the collectors, stepping out of the car with a great sense of accomplishment as Ripley poured out of the passenger seat. She flipped her curls over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at his own grin before turning to smile sweetly at Doug.

The older man patted her shoulder with a grin and a shake of his head before pointing to the main office.

"Your crew is in there . . . and man oh man, Manday wants them out. They've been pacing an fretting worse than a father on prom night . . ."

Ripley laughed, shaking her head as Doug stooped into the passenger seat. And as the car pulled off to the back Frankie had to shake himself as the girl turned a smile on him. As she turned to walk away he had an epiphany . . . and reached out to grab her arm to stop her. Only to quickly drop it from the severe look she leveled on him. Christ she was too damned scary to normally be so fucking sweet.

He shifted, glancing back at the door before he finally steeled himself.

"Look . . . I was an ass before, alright? And I'm always going to be an ass. But it was kind of . . . cool to work with you and I swear I won't renig on our deal or anything . . . But do you think we can just start over? You know, be civil with one another and everything? Because San is like my brother and he spends all of his time at Otto's with you now. I don't want to put him the spot to have to choose. Truce?"

Ripley looked at his outstretched hand for a few long minutes before rolling her eyes skyward and nodding once. She reached out, taking his hand and shaking it before letting it fall and turning back to the doors.

"We'll try it. But the same still goes. I will gut you for touching me, Frank. I'm serious . . ."

He blinked before grinning and nodding, moving to fall into step with her. And he couldn't help himself as he slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. And, other than a long suffering sigh and another roll of her eyes, she didn't do much of anything to dissuade him. Hell, he could live with this. He reached out, going to push open the doors when an idea hit him.

"Hey, San and I were going to celebrate if we survived. You should go. Hell the whole damned crew should . . . what do ya say, Sin?"

She looked up to him, perplexed before blinking and nodding; turning to the others as they stepped inside. And he had to fight the cringe at the dark look Donnie and Sway were leveling on him. He leaned down, nudging her as she raised a brow.

"You think you could tell 'em we're cool now? Like before they kill me?"

Ripley nodded, waving to Sway as she stepped out from under his arm. And he loved the look that crossed Wayland's face as Ripley started talking about the boost. She gave him a skeptical look before turning to Donnie and Memphis. San however just strolled over to him, clapping him on the back and handing him a cigarette while he turned to the others with a grin.

"See? She didn't kill him. And they got Eleanor . . . we are going out to celebrate."

* * *

Ripley and Sway laughed as they moved across the crowded dance floor of Rage, the older girl with a drink securely in hand-and working not to spill it- while Ripley seemed to be concentrating on keeping Sway with her. Donnie turned, eyeing Memphis as he tossed back another shot with Frank and San. They had gotten the GT 500 in safely . . . and Memphis had been pleased and pissed all at once. Pleased because this set them firmly back in Cacuzza's good graces . . . and pissed because it meant he'd found the one car he would probably never be able to keep.

Donnie snorted, taking a long swig of his beer. Not that it would stop him from trying. He'd seen Memphis at the Café that night. Even drenched and bleeding and defeated, he was already thinking of how to get that damned car. Even if he wasn't aware of it. And speaking of not aware of . . .

He glanced over, watching Ripley laugh as Sway danced, shaking her head at her friend's antics before joining in. He'd called Atley to see if he wanted to join them and the other boost and declined. And Donnie knew it was because At was refusing to take the pain killers the docs had given him. The other boost hated the way they made him feel and was determined he could push through without it . . . but it also meant he wasn't as jolly as he usually was.

But Atley had sworn to come and see them at the garage tomorrow-that he would be back up and running by the end of the week-before offering to call Sphinx and extend the invitation. Only to call Manday's back a few minutes before they'd all lit out pissed as hell and demanding a pick up. Which is how he ended up in the booth across from him, brooding into his seventh shot of whiskey. Donnie sighed, waiting as San Memphis and Frank all cleared out to get more booze . . . only to get drug on the floor by a very intoxicated Sway and a giggling Ripley.

He shook his head, grinning before turning back to Atley. Who was watching the girl with an intense almost remorseful look. He raised a brow. Now he had to know what was wrong.

"You okay, Jackson? You've barely spoken since we got here . . . Actually other than doing your best fish impression you haven't really done much of anything."

Atley snorted, taking the shot to the head before slamming the empty glass down. He looked back out at the floor before sighing and running a hand down his face.

"Sphinx graciously declined our invitation . . . because apparently, he wasn't alone when I called."

Donnie stopped, doing a double take before he leaned across the table and hissed.

"Are you shitting me? They bounce back and forth and wind up the way we found 'em and he's got someone else there? In the fucking bed she gave him?"

Atley glared at the empty glass, nodding before continuing.

"Yeah . . . that's about the size of it. Damn idiot. I yelled at him about it and all I got was 'we're friends nothing more so nothing is wrong about it'. Which means when she finally realizes to ask where he is, I'm stuck lying to her to save her feelings. They may not see the way they look at one another but I sure as shit do . . . and even if she doesn't want him as anything else but a friend; that kid finds out he has someone else there when he pitched such a fit about her it'll kill her."

Donnie grumbled, draining his drink one go.

"Or she'll kill him. Christ . . . does he ever think? I mean, seriously?"

Atley shrugged, flagging down the waitress to grab another drink. And Donnie was quick to motion as well.

"I got no clue . . . I'm far from understanding him sometimes and this just proves I probably never will. But hell, it puts me in a bad place. He's my friend and partner . . . but that kid . . . "

Donnie nodded, knowing what Atley meant. Ripley was just as much a part of them as Sway or the others were . . . and had the added bonus of rarely doing stupid things to cause them aggravation. Oh sure her presence alone could do it sometimes-he swore she was like a black cat with how she could bring bad luck then skit away from it unscathed at the last minute- but it was never intentional. Something the others-even Memphis- couldn't always claim. He sighed, accepting the new drink before shaking his head. Christ what a mess . . .

"We'll take care of it. Just like before. But hey, at least she and Frank can be alone together now, right?"

Atley snorted, glaring at Frankie while Donnie laughed. The kid may have decided to let bygones be bygones but Atley seemed intent on remembering.

_For now anyway . . ._

_

* * *

Nobody kill me for the first little bit. this is all happening when everyone is alot younger. And everything will eventually make sense . . . .  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Things Better Left Unseen**

Ripley rolled over in the bed, trying to wake up through the fuzziness of the night before. Only to keep drifting back to sleep. She'd definitely had way too much to drink . . . Especially since her head still felt numb. She shifted, stretching as she forced herself into a sitting position. Only to notice that she wasn't in her bed. She blinked, turning to look over the room and felt relief flood her as she recognized Sway's apartment. Oh thank God . . . the last thing she'd needed was another drunken catastrophe . . . . Especially since the last one seemed intent to drive her mad.

The door opening made her head shoot up, only to force her back down into the pillows as the fuzzy feeling in her head made way for the rival marching bands to sound off between her ears. She groaned, covering her face with her hands as she tried to stop the pounding. God she should've just stayed asleep . . .

Sway made her way into the bedroom, forcing a glass of cool water and three ibuprofen into her hands before sinking into the bed beside her. She took the pills gratefully before settling back into the pillows, rolling on her side to face Sway as the other girl stretched back out. She looked about as weary as she felt. After a few quiet moments, Sway spoke. And Ripley found herself thankful that it was barely above a whisper.

"You too, huh?"

Ripley nodded once slowly before trying to open her eyes again. God this was worse than the first one! What in the hell did they drink last night?

"Yeah . . . why do I feel like I got hit by a bus? I don't remember drinking that much . . ."

Sway shrugged, settling in further before she answered. And Ripley noticed that the other girl was slightly green around the gills. At least she wasn't the only one . . .

"No clue but I'm there with you. We barely made it to the bed last night before my head started swimming. So I hope you don't mind but we shared."

Ripley shrugged lazily, shifting to get comfortable as she tried to will her head to stop hurting. It was already ebbing away . . . maybe she could think the headache into submission. She grimaced. No that would probably just give her a worse headache . . . better leave that one alone.

"I could care less. We just can't tell the boys or we'll never hear the end of it. Speaking of which, what was up with Atley? He seemed pissed . . ."

Sway shrugged her brows, both of them groaning as light poured in through the window. Apparently whatever cloud that was blocking the sun moved . . . and now the mid morning sun was blaring bright and hot into the bedroom. And right in both of their eyes.

"No clue. I was going to ask you . . . All I know is Don said Sphinx wasn't feeling too hot so he stayed in. At was probably pissy about having to deal with the boys without tall, dark and deadly to help keep them in line. He and Donnie ended up killing a bottle of Jack . . ."

Ripley winced, shaking her head. God they were probably in the same state she was in . . . She turned, looking to Sway as an idea formed in her alcohol laced brain. She moved, sitting up experimentally before going to slowly get out of the bed.

"Can I borrow some clothes? We can go check on the idiots and grab some food. Maybe some grease could help with the alcohol."

Sway nodded, moving slowly.

"Sure. I'll grab you some jeans and tank top . . . Who are we gonna hit first?"

Ripley stopped, trying to think about where Sway's house was before shrugging. Fuck it, they would see the big idiot first. Besides, she was still drunk enough to admit that she had missed him since she'd left his home. Maybe they could even convince him to come and eat . . . probably not but it would be worth a shot.

"Let's hit Jabber first. That way we can get over the worst of this shit before we have to listen to Donnie and Atley whine."

Sway nodded, going to her dresser. And Ripley couldn't help but wonder why she was suddenly so giddy. Maybe she needed to use some of this morning to talk with the other girl about the issues she'd been facing with the stoic boost . . . but after they saw him. Because she doubted Sway could keep herself in check from pestering the man if she was presented the opportunity.

* * *

Sway stood in the elevator to Sphinx's apartment beside Ripley, trying not to look too curious about the place. The man was always so quiet and reserved that she never had a clue as to where he lived . . . and getting to see it now was like a thrill. Too bad it was the kind that made her heart try to climb in her throat . . . Ripley was twirling her keys, one isolated and held still while the others jingled. The key, Sway had learned, to Sphinx's apartment that she'd forgotten to give him back. Which was the other reason for their visit.

Sway sighed, looking over the girl beside her. She looked at home in the black tank top and the low sitting olive green cargo pants she'd scavenged from the back of her closet . . . And with her new hair pulled away from her clean scrubbed and darker face it was hard to realize that this was the same girl from before. Until you saw her eyes of course. The contacts had been shed and tossed, letting the light blue-green shine through and stand out against her new features.

She shook her head. Ripley looked older like this. With the natural blonde hair she'd looked innocent and with the lavender blonde she'd looked right on course with her age . . . but the dark hair with all of the hints-courtesy of an emergency session with her best friend from Wake Beach- she just seemed . . . different. She reached out, tugging a spiraling curl as the elevator stopped.

"You gonna keep it like this?"

Ripley shook her head, pushing her bangs out of her face before stepping out and going down the poorly lit hallway. And Sway had to admit she was right. The super needed to get off his ass and actually do something. Because between this hall and the parking lot, this place was tying with the Manson house pretty damned quickly. She shuddered, looking up as Ripley spoke.

"Nah. It's a rinse. It'll fade away in like twelve rinses or something like that. After that, Paul's gonna put the lavender tint back on it. Maybe add some more black . . ."

Sway nodded, watching the girl stop in front of the last door and quickly push the key into the lock. And with a simple turn of her wrist they were inside. Inside an apartment that Sway could so tell Ripley had helped with. She'd been filled in on the redo-by-force and she had to say it was nice . . . but something seemed off. Ripley noticed as well as she moved around the space, shutting the door quietly behind her. She glanced in the kitchen before shrugging and looking down the hall.

"I guess he's still asleep. Should we check on him or just leave the key and go see the others? I mean, if he wasn't feeling well should we just let him sleep?"

Sway thought about it for a minute before shrugging and starting down the hall, quietly dragging Ripley with her.

"We'll stick our head in. if he's asleep we'll leave him be . . . but if he's awake we'll ask if he's okay and let you give him that key back. And then we'll get the hell out of here and go see the others so we can eat. Because my stomach is about to eat my spine."

Ripley giggled, following closely as Sway pushed the bedroom door opened . . . and neither were prepared for what was waiting on them. Because there, spread out across the huge, nice bed was Sphinx-obviously nude save the dark sheet around his waist. But the oddity was the absolutely gorgeous red head stretched out beside him with her head on his chest. And just as naked as he was.

Sway turned, watching every bit of humor or joking leech from Ripley's face as she took in the sight before she shut down completely. She turned to Sway, shaking her head before going right back down the hallway. Sway watched as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from one of the kitchen drawers-and she had to wonder how the girl knew they were there- before scribbling out a note and leaving the key on the top of it.

She turned, nodding towards the door before going to leave. And Sway knew that the little show in there had hurt the other girl. She'd seen the tiny glances and little smiles she'd been tossing at Sphinx before he'd gotten shot. And the way they'd acted together in the car and at the clinic had screamed that maybe the Sphinx was just as keen on her as she was on him. But the other woman spread across his bed disputed that.

As they waited for the elevator, she sighed pulling the girl into her side as her shoulders slumped. And when Ripley just laid her head on her shoulder she decided to let the others fend for themselves. They were going to take some time to make sure that this didn't hurt the girl leaning into her. And if it did then Sphinx would have hell to pay.

* * *

Ripley watched the world pass by the Testarossa as Sway drove down the long winding road to Wake Beach. They'd gone to both of their houses and packed for a few days before calling Paul. And her best friend had insisted they come as soon as they could. And that he was already preparing the greatest batch of margaritas his blender could produce. Proving he was a great friend.

She sighed, glancing back at Sway before turning to see the sign for her home pass them. God, what she wouldn't give to be able to just pick up and move back . . . to forget every damn problem and issue running had brought her. But she wasn't a quitter and her parents would roll in their graves if she let some guy run her out of what she had started to truly love to do.

Sway slowed for a light before turning to her, eyes concerned as she looked her over. Ripley sighed again, reaching out and patting Sway's hand. She knew she should've just stayed in bed today . . .

"Go down to Mulberry and make a left. After that you're gonna need to take a right onto Pelican and go until you see the gates of the community. Paul lives in one of the bungalows near the waterfront . . ."

Sway nodded, turning to drive. But she finally voiced the question Ripley had seen dancing in her eyes. And despite the fact that she didn't want to answer it, she was thankful for the concern. If anything it proved she had a friend in the other girl.

"So are you okay? I mean . . . I know you haven't like said aloud or anything. But I know you like him . . ."

Ripley shrugged, turning to watch the waves crash in the distance. As soon as she was at Paul's she was arming herself with a margarita and they were going to the beach. And she was going to submerge herself in those waves as much as she possibly could. She turned back to Sway as they made the last turn into the housing community.

"I guess. I just . . . I mean I wasn't really sure if I did or not, you know? He's so weird and . . . I just honestly didn't try to think about it. My head isn't where it would need to be for that. And I know it . . . but he sends so many mixed signals . . ."

She just shrugged again, honestly lost as they passed the larger houses and started going through the smaller cottages. And when they spotted Paul's, Ripley motioned so they could stop and park. Only to be gifted with two huge glasses as soon as the man stepped outside. She laughed, taking a drink as he went back in, coming out with a huge pitcher of frozen goodness and the actual glass blender carafe and began leading them towards the beach.

"I'm Paul and the water is this way. The boards are already out and so are the chairs. I even made us a fire pit . . . So we are going to sit out here and talk and bitch and drink. And then we're going to get changed and me and little missie here are going to tame as many waves as we can after the sun starts to set."

Sway nodded, taking a huge drink of her margarita as she extended her hand.

"Sarah . . . but most people call me Sway. And that sounds like a great fucking plan . . ."

* * *

Hours later, Sway watched as Ripley and Paul cut through the water; dancing above and beneath the waves as they moved. And she had to marvel at how at peace the other girl was . But then again, they'd consumed enough alcohol for all of them to slur and giggle . . . so it wasn't too far fetched to say she was probably as drunk as they were. She sighed, watching Ripley shoot out of the curl and up before falling back into the waves with a drunken laugh.

They'd needed this . . . Ripley for the shit with Sphinx and her for the shit Helen was still pulling. Memphis had finally told her about the request that had caused their huge blow up months before . . . and if she could afford it she would hire a hitman to take out the adoring Helen Raines. Memphis paid for everything she had-everything Kip had- and she really wanted him to just give it all up? For kip's sake?

Sway shook her head, watching Ripley and Paul trudge back up to the fire and plop down, boards dug into the sand behind them as they laughed and goofed. The blonde man had been a master of getting Ripley to open up about everything that had been happening. And she was pissed at Atley and Donnie for not telling her about Sphinx flipping his shit about the apartment. And at the Sphinx all over again for the little show in his kitchen before they ended up sleeping together.

Ripley was right, the guy was sending way too many mixed messages . . . and she didn't care if Atley was right. Abused, neglected and beaten or not, he was old enough now to act like a person. Hell, she'd had an alcoholic for a mother and a boost for a father . . . and when her dad hit the wall-literally- she'd gone to live with her aunt and uncle to escape the drunken rages her mother stayed in. And while she might not always do everything like other people she knew enough about her own issues to at least warn someone else. But Sphinx didn't seem inclined to do the same.

As a matter of fact, he seemed more likely to pull away from something that he might not be familiar with . . . She turned, watching Ripley lean against Paul as a knew idea pushed around in her head. Maybe the guy wasn't so much trying to hurt and confuse as he was to prevent hurt. He might be aware of Ripley's attention and just not return it . . . so instead of being mean he keeps trying to be friendly. But other than Atley the guy only has exposure to other boosts and the dead. He might not know how to go about it.

Or he could just be a jerk and like stringing the kid along. Either way until he sees the note she left him, he had no clue they were even there. Or that she'd seen him like that. So Ripley's reaction to him next would help define a lot . . . and answer questions they both needed answered. She moved forward, trying not to fall as she got their attention.

"So . . . we've got no idea what to do right?"

Ripley nodded, leaning heavier into Paul as he snorted and took another massive swig of margarita. Only to choke as he tried to do both at the same time. Ripley giggled before sobering.

"Yeah . . . I mean, what am I supposed to do? I've got no clue how he feels or what he wants . . . and honestly I'm not sure I want to. I still think over half of this is in my head . . ."

Sway waved her off, shifting closer.

"Then lets see if it is. I mean . . . he's already seen Paul right? Do you have any guy friends that he hasn't?"

Ripley stopped, thinking before Paul shot up, grinning wildly as he snapped. Successfully scaring both of them to death before he continued.

"Ooo! I got it! Cooper! He's never seen Coop. And he just got back into town earlier today! We could call tomorrow see if he would be willing to help . . ."

Ripley turned, eyeing Sway as she grinned.

"Help what? What are you talking about? I just want to leave it all alone and act like nothing happened. Go back to being friends and just . . . deal with it like a normal person."

Sway and Paul both rolled their eyes, her completely ignoring Ripley as she started pumping the man for information.

"So . . . this Cooper. He hot? You think he'll deal?"

Paul grinned, closing his eyes and sighing lecherously before speaking.

"Than the sun, baby. And he's been friends with our girl almost as long as me . . . he'll help. So what exactly are you planning?"

Sway grinned.

"Something to see how to go from here. If he reacts-at all-we know how to proceed. If he doesn't, she knows to cut her loses and move on . . ."

Paul nodded, pulling Ripley into him as she groaned. And Sway had to admit that she was probably going to be spending a lot of time in Wake Beach after this . . .

* * *

Sphinx walked the girl out, dipping to run his mouth over hers again as she stood on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. While he had been hesitant because of her almost blatantly forward ways he was glad he'd just gone with it. The girl was petite-a few scant inches taller than ripley- with a very similar body type save a fuller figure . . . And her red hair had looked good against his dark sheets and her paler skin.

So good that he'd actually only thought of the other girl once-when Atley had called and filled him in on the particulars of most recent score- . . . before his most recent bedmate had shed her dark green dress and revealed soft supple skin being hugged by peachy pink lace and white ribbon. He grinned, letting her step back and go towards the elevator with a wink over her shoulder. She'd left her number and he knew, as she disappeared behind the metal doors that he would probably call her. If for nothing more than a repeat of the night before.

He sighed, turning to walk back into his apartment. He had been so pissed after he'd gotten off the phone he'd almost sent her on her way. And she'd worked hard to ensure that he enjoyed her attention as much as she enjoyed his. He crossed to the counter, smirking as he saw the small card with her name and number neatly written across it. He could care less about her name . . . but the number he would keep.

He picked it up, going to put it away when he noticed a key and another piece of paper. He raised a brow. Seriously? Had she honestly left him a key? That was odd . . . He reached out, picking up the key before sitting it back down in favor of the note. And felt his world shift as he saw that not only was it not from the girl . . . but that the key was his own. His eyes raked over the unusually messy script and he felt his gut clench.

Ripley had stopped by to check on him . . . to bring him the key she'd forgotten to return. And because someone-probably Atley-had apparently told her he was feeling bad . . . she'd come in and seen him with the other girl. Which should make him feel better-because it showed her that they were just friends and that he had interests elsewhere- but it just left him feeling cold. He could hear it in her words-even though they were written down-that this had probably hurt her . . . And that it would effectively kill whatever she held for him. Exactly like Atley had warned him on the phone.

He dropped the note back onto the counter, picking the key up again and turning it over in his fingers as he tried to figure out what to do. Because even though he knew he couldn't have her the way he wanted, even thinking that she didn't want him anymore was like a solid sock to his gut. And it made his heart clench worse than seeing her cry had. He looked up, wishing to see her moving around the kitchen humming to herself or going to start another load of laundry despite his sour look. And suddenly he was angry with her and himself.

He'd known she had the key . . . and he hadn't been in a hurry to get it back. Why had she decided to just invade his space . . . and then leave this because her nosing around had gotten her feelings hurt. He hadn't set out to hurt her-far from it actually-but she'd gotten hurt anyway. And why did that make him angry? He growled, turning to go down the hallway and get dressed. He needed to go see Atley . . . Because someone needed to tell him how to go forward with this shit.

Because every time he did it on his own he ended up making a bigger mess of things. Christ, someone needed to make a manual for women and relationships-of any kind that involved the former. And how to keep him from fucking both of them up.

* * *

_He's learning slowly . . . poor baby._


	23. Chapter 23

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece**

Ripley moved around the office, trying to fight the growing wave of nerves trying to eat away at her. She'd come in for a few hours to help Otto and Memphis get some of the secondary books straight-and had gloated that she'd helped turned a pretty substantial profit in her short tenure with their crew- before she set out to go with her friend for lunch. Sway and Paul had all but twisted her arm to make her agree to let Cooper pick her up at the garage . . . and now that it was pretty close to time she was becoming more and more nervous. Especially since she felt like she was forgetting something pretty important.

She sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear as she looked over the desk again. What was she forgetting to do? She had come in dressed for lunch . . . and her hair and makeup were already done. She looked down, fidgeting with her shirt again as she tried to smooth it out. The white silk blouse seemed to grow the multi-colored Dynastic flora print; the pintucked bodice showing her trim waist while the ruffled and lacey hem managed to seem feminine. The dark bootleg jeans and her cowboy boots helped make it look less dressy while the almost mustard colored cardigan she'd donned over it helped her feel more at ease. Even if Sway had almost died . . .

She turned, intent to try and at least file the rest of the remaining invoices before a dark figure in the door way made her stop dead in her tracks. She felt her face flush as she tried not to fidget . . . but with the dark look Sphinx was leveling on her it wasn't as easy as she'd hoped. She'd been steadily avoiding the other runner for almost four weeks now . . . and she was more than aware that it was almost June. And the last time she'd seen or talked to him had been the last week of April . . . Finally, she decided to do what she'd set out to do . . . which was act like all that had happened with the other was nothing.

Because it needed to be . . . And then maybe she could have her friend back . . .

She smiled at him unsteadily and nodded before turning, going to go back to what she was doing. Only to be stopped as he stepped into the room and slammed the door, stalking over to the desk and stopping right in front of her. She looked up, more than a little nervous as she saw the intensity being direct down at her. But she couldn't deny the warmth spreading through her that accompanied the knowledge his little tantrum imparted. He was aware she was avoiding him-though he might not know for how long-and he was not pleased about it. At all.

She went to speak when he growled, shaking his head and stepped ever closer; effectively pinning her between him and the desk. She swallowed nervously, watching him as he looked down at her almost hatefully before he finally sighed and stepped away. But the look on his face screamed that he was still pissed at her. But why? All she'd done was bring him a key and get an eyeful . . . it wasn't like she knew he had company.

She sighed, looking down at her boots as she shifted. And suddenly what Sway and Paul had prompted her to tell the others-Atley and Donnie especially- about Cooper and her withdrawal from the man glaring at her seemed the best way to go.

"I'm sorry about not being around much after I gave your key back . . . It's been kind of hectic. You're not mad, right?"

He glared before sighing and rolling his eyes. But he shook his head and she at least felt better about that. She shifted again, trying to figure out how to word what came next. She doubted Paul and Sway's plan would work-because honestly it sounded just as crazy sober as it had drunk- and she knew that she at least wanted to be Sphinx's friend. As much as he would let her be, anyway. And if he thought that she was . . . whatever then it could hurt that. He needed to think she was okay. Even if she was far from it . . .

"Look . . . about the other. I didn't mean to intrude or barge in. I just wanted to check on you before I left town and I honestly didn't mean to . . . well. I needed to give you back your key anyway. I was destined to lose it. I didn't wake you or your . . . company up, right?"

His face darkened before he shook his head and she at least felt the relief at that. He hadn't been aware she was standing there like an idiot, looking at him with that . . . woman in the bed they'd shared-however innocently-just days before. And about to fall apart at the seams until she remembered Sway. Thank God . . . She smiled up at him, laying the papers in her hand on the desk before turning back to him.

"So we're okay? No hard feelings?"

He looked down at her intensely before nodding once and she breathed another sigh of relief. She nodded back, glancing down at her watch. She only had a few more minutes . . . She glanced back up, trying to make at least a one sided conversation as he turned towards the door. Even if it did leave her wanting to scream.

"So . . . she was pretty. Was she your girlfriend?"

He stopped, craning his head back to look at her incredulously before shaking his head and glaring down at her darker than he had before. Christ, what had she said? The door opened, causing both of them to look up and her to almost shout halleluiah as Atley made his way slowly into the room. Before she glared at him for not using his cane.

"Atley! You need to use that cane! Over working that leg is only going to hurt it!"

He stopped, looking up to smile at her and shrug before his spotted Sphinx and groaned. He shook his head, moving to sit in the chair closest to him as he glared up at Sphinx before shifting to look at her. And she had to wonder what was up between them. She and Sway hadn't told anyone about what they found . . . and as far as everyone else knew her absence wasn't related to anything but an overload of things outside of the office.

"I thought you were going to let your hair go back to normal? And did you two make up then? Because I gotta tell ya, being around two people who refuse to talk gets real boring really quick."

Ripley blanched before shaking her head at his smirk, reaching out and smacking his arm as he chuckled. The ass. She settled back against the desk, more at ease now that someone else was in the room. And that the only thing breaking the intense tension in the air now wasn't her voice and stumbled attempts at conversing with a man who never spoke.

"I wasn't mad, Atley. I told you that when you asked me. I've just been busy . . . Ask Sway. She'll tell you . . . And I go this weekend to let Paul fix this . . ."

Atley looked her over, taking in her outfit before glancing at the wall clock.

"Oh I bet you've been busy. Aren't you awful dressed up to go to the damned diner? I mean, I know I'm special and all but I didn't think I warranted this . . . And makeup too. Hell, I think you're trying to turn into a girl or something . . ."

Ripley looked down before what she'd been forgetting hit her. She usually ate with Atley on Wednesdays . . . and this had been the first time Cooper had been free to go and eat since he'd gotten in. It had completely slipped her mind that she'd double booked for lunch. She blushed, reaching up to mess with her locket.

"Oh Atley! I am so sorry! I completely forgot I was supposed to eat lunch with you! With everything that's been going on I kind of made other plans . . ."

* * *

Sphinx and Atley shared a look before Jackson looked the girl over. And Sphinx felt dumb for not noticing that she was dressed far better than she normally did. And that her tan was far darker than he'd ever seen it. But her hair . . . it was now a dark glittering red and layered with tiny streaks of chocolate brown and caramel blonde. And was falling around her face in big loose curls that seemed to reflect the light as she moved. He raised a brow, watching her shift and fidget under his inspection before turning to completely look to Atley. Who was looking her over skeptically. Almost like he knew something he didn't . . .

"What kind of plans? With who?"

"Hopefully with me . . . unless she forgot about that too."

Sphinx turned at the sound of a new, unfamiliar voice at the doorway. And was not pleased with the person it apparently belonged to. The man was attractive and tall, only an inch shorted than himself with dark hair cut to spike in the front. He was well built, the heathered gray thermal shirt stretching across wide shoulder and a broad chest before tapering in around a trim waist. And dark jeans were over long, obviously muscular legs . . . with a pair of dark boots beneath them. But what bothered him the most was his eyes.

Warm, intelligent blue eyes watched Ripley as she blushed even darker and smiled at him before turning to them with a calculating glance. He was evaluating them . . . trying to size them up. But why?

Sphinx watched the man step further into the room with a small grin, hands going into his pockets as Ripley stepped forward with a blushing smile. And right into him as he dipped to press a small kiss to her flushing cheeks. Sphinx glowered down to the girl as she blushed even darker, smiling up to the man so brightly it made his heart clench painfully. She'd smiled like that at him not even a month ago . . . When had she stopped looking at him like that? And who the hell was this guy that she looked at him like that?

Atley stood, extending a hand to the man as he saw Ripley step aside. And started asking questions that he definitely wanted answers to.

"I'm guessing your first counts right by the looks of it . . . I'm Atley. Atley Jackson."

The man smiled, taking his hand and shaking it firmly and enthusiastically before he looped an arm over Ripley's shoulders, tugging her a bit closer. And Sphinx was suddenly tempted to see if he could remove that arm without really trying. Especially when she leaned into his touch and grinned up to him.

"Cooper Reagan. But nearly everyone calls me Coop. Nice to meet you Atley . . ."

Atley grinned, sinking back into the chair as he looked them over. And Sphinx was suddenly pissed at his friend by his casual acceptance of the interloper in their midst . . . with his hands all over the damned girl that had been ignoring him for almost a month. Even if she claimed otherwise. And he knew that the only reason he was even here today was because Atley had enough of his sulking around. He'd practically been drug from his home and forced to come here . . . under the very strict orders that they were going to meet Ripley for lunch and he was going to be civil. And, when Atley went to do whatever afterwards, he was going to tell Ripley to give him a ride home. Thus giving them the opportunity to clear some of this between them. And for him to formally apologize to her for the incident that had caused her withdrawal from him . . .

Ripley moved, drawing his attention again as she went to grab her purse. Atley looked over at him while the boy watched the girl, and he watched the easy going attitude melt just enough for him to see some aggravation. And he at least felt better about that. Atley wasn't as happy as he was acting . . . but as the boy turned, grinning to both of them the smile fell back in place. Cooper turned, nodding to Ripley.

"Go ahead and get your stuff, Ripley. I'll get the car. Unless you need help . . . ."

Ripley shook her head, still smiling as she shifted papers on the desk before answering.

"No, that's fine. I'll be out in just a second."

He nodded, heading back out the door with a small wave; whistling as he made his way down the steps. And Atley waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Ripley with a very unhappy expression.

"Who in the hell was that?"

She stopped, looking between them . . .

"Seriously? He's a friend from school. He's home for a while and we wanted to get together. Reconnect . . . I mean, you understand that, right?"

Atley snorted, rolling his eyes and when Ripley's turned to him they hardened just enough to let him know that she was upset he was standing with Atley. And he wondered why it made him feel almost righteous when she glared at both of them.

"Oh! So you two can go out and do whatever and its okay . . . But the second I want to go to lunch with someone it's the end of the damned world? Seriously?"

Atley stopped short at the glare but he didn't, stepping forward and glaring down at her as she glared up at him. And he was so intensely reminded of the first time she'd stood up to him that he almost couldn't breathe. But as he went to reach out, to push her now dark multicolored tresses out of her face she glared at him . . . and brought her foot down on his hard. He flinched, wincing as her boot connected sharply with his toe as she seethed up at him. And he knew that-as she spoke to him so quietly he had to strain to hear-that if Atley could hear her he'd stroke. But Sphinx found himself fighting between the urges to slash his lips over hers . . . and to step back.

"I can't believe you . . . What or who I do are none of your concern. Either_** one**_ of you. Just like who you choose to grace your sheets isn't any of mine. So back off. And do not touch me . . ."

Sphinx glared down as Atley spoke, tearing her eyes away from his . . .

"Look, Buttercup. We-I just want you to be careful . . . for whoever you go with or date or whatever to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. That's all . . . and if you think that boy out there can do that then its fine. But I just don't want you to get hurt . . . That's all. I swear . . ."

She seemed to relax . . . but only until she glanced back at him. And he forgot to breathe as she glared up at him.

"And what about you? You come in here all whatever and then freak . . . I haven't done anything to you and you just . . . You didn't spare me a thought for two damned weeks. And now you get all pissy because I've been busy? You know what, part of being friends is that when you're worried or want to see the other one then you don't wait to see them. You go and check on them. And I can guarantee that you wouldn't get the same surprise if you dropped in on me. If you want to be a friend then you need to act like it. And if you don't then just tell me. Because I'm getting tired of all the damned signs and mixed signals."

And with that she turned, her hair swiping his face as she stormed out of the room. But for the life of him he couldn't even force himself to go after her. Because all he could do was hear her words bouncing around in his head as Atley just looked after her. And as they heard the sound of her answering the boy at the foot of the steps he had to wonder just how he kept making such a huge mess of this. Memphis never seemed to have this much damned trouble with Wayland even before they'd started fucking . . . and Christ she was ten times worse!

* * *

Ripley groused as she sat in the booth with Coop, trying her damnedest to not just rant and rave about the idiots she'd just left . . . but it was really hard. Especially when she thought about the reason for all of this in the first place; her walking in and finding Sphinx in bed with someone else while they'd been . . . whatever. She looked over to Coop, who was trying to shove a whole hamburger in his mouth and had to shake her head. God, he hadn't changed at all . . .

"You know taking bites actually helps that, right? Less chance of choking that way and everything . . ."

Coop shrugged, settling for half of the burger before sitting the rest down. And started ribbing her as soon as he swallowed.

"You know telling someone you like them actually helps right? Less chance of unintentional heartbreak and all . . ."

She rolled her eyes, turning away as he chuckled and reached for the cherry coke float he'd ordered; leaning back into the booth and looking everything in the diner over before continuing.

"So the tall one was him right?"

She nodded, hating the fact that Paul had pretty much blabbed about everything to their friend . . . the damned drama queen couldn't keep his mouth shut for five seconds.

"Yeah . . . and I appreciate you doing all of this but it isn't really necessary Coop. I mean, I still don't know why Sway and Paul think it would . . .We're not in high school anymore."

He shrugged, sitting the cup down before leaning back again. And looking so content lounging there that she had to wonder if he ever looked out of place. Cooper Reagan had always had this ease to him that made other people relax . . . and the hidden mean sense of humor and his penchant for sarcasm had been why she and the older boy had always gotten along. Because while other people were always shocked by some of the things the normally sweet and pleasant guy could pop of with she could usually hang right there with him. A fact his brother had hated . . .

"So how's Jesse? I haven't really asked Paul that much . . ."

Coop shrugged again turning to flag the waitress down for a refill with an award winning smile before he answered. And she almost choked on her fries at what he told her.

"Oh swell. He came out to the parental units formerly known as Mom and Dad . . . and they've met Paul a few times since then. And, once the shock wore off, they were cool. Mom adores Paul so there isn't as much drama as we always thought there would be . . . And to be honest he's part of the reason I'm doing this. You used to help field the questions and accusations when we were all in school. Which kept a lot of the other bigots and assholes from having a reason to try and hurt my brother. So I figured I owed you one. Well . . . that and its been forever since I've seen you . . ."

He looked around before leaning in and taking her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. And Ripley smiled at the contact. Coop always had been the big brother of their little group . . . even after he graduated and went off to school. It was nice to see that with all the changes her life had made since October that their relationship was still pretty much the same.

"Are you okay? I mean . . . other than this other stuff? I couldn't get away from school to come to the wake . . ."

She shrugged, squeezing his hand before looking up to him. And the way his eyes flashed told her that he was aware just how not okay she really was. Something none of the people here in Long Beach had picked up on yet. Junie and Otto might suspect but they weren't positive . . . and the others thought that was just how she was.

"I wish I could say yeah . . . but I can't. I mean, the cops still have no clue what happened to my parents and I haven't heard anything about the case in almost three months . . . And then all of this shit . . . You know, most mornings I wake up and want to scream 'When did my life go to hell and what am I living now?' Because its changed so freaking much that I almost don't recognize it anymore."

She sighed, looking out the window before continuing.

"Its not a bad life or anything . . . despite the current drama . . . but it's not the one I used to have. I used to go to college and surf on the weekends and eat with my parents. And watch my Dad work on the Alalante and help my Mom with clients. Now . . . I wake up and work with my Uncle and hang out with Junie and Sway and Atley. And talk to Donnie about the stuff I'd talk about with Dad . . . and try to keep Frank and San from driving everyone crazy . . . It's not a bad new life . . ."

Coop nodded, grinning at her as he squeezed her hand.

"Its just different. I get it, kiddo. I really do . . . And if you need anything you just call me or Jesse and Paul, you got it?"

She nodded, smiling at him . . . and feeling lighter than she had in a while. Coop always could make her feel better just by listening. Its one of the reasons she loved him so damned much. He nodded, his grin falling a bit as he leaned in closer.

"So . . . tell me about this guy and we'll see what we can figure out. And it won't be something harebrained like this . . ."

She sighed, nodding as she laughed. And Coop chuckled with her, winking.

"Though I gotta say, Long Beach has been good to you. The new hair and tan do work well for you . . . You really should consider keeping it red . . ."

* * *

Ripley laughed as she stepped back through the doors of the garage, dragging Cooper with her . . . who was grumbling and moaning about being laden down with bags. But in their wanderings around Long Beach he'd asked if she wanted to go to the mall and she'd jumped on the opportunity. Because honestly going with Sway was almost as bad as going with Paul. The borderline tomboyish boost had a hidden life as a power shopper . . . and she loved to take Ripley along for the ride. Whereas Coop would just follow at her pace and they would laugh or look and enjoy being out. Something his long string of girlfriends had never really cared for . . .

She darted up the steps, shaking her head as she pushed the door open and crossed to the desk; dropping her keys and grabbing a few of the smaller stacks of invoices. She would take those home and finish them up to bring back tomorrow . . . but for now she was going to have Coop help her lug the bags she'd acquired down to the Testarossa- and she was going to love hearing that bitch fest- and get ready to see him off. He had to get back to Wake Beach pretty early so he could start getting ready to go back to Berkley.

She turned, seeing him push through with an aggravated huff before going to drop the bags at the door. And she had to fight laughing at him as he rolled his eyes at her whining. God she'd missed him . . .

"Coopy! Don't just throw them down! Put them in the chair at least before something gets on them."

"They're bags, Ripley. What does it matter if something gets on them? So long as nothing gets on the million clothes you bought then it should be fine."

She sighed, shaking her head in mock disbelief right as Atley and Sway walked into the room. And though Sway stopped, Atley just kept on going; moving around the bags slowly as he looked down at them perplexed.

"Christ kid, did you buy the whole mall or something?"

Cooper snorted, moving to put the bags in the chair before he commented . . . and Atley grinned before he turned to her.

"Oh no. Only half this time . . . I wouldn't let her get to the other half. It was mostly furniture . . ."

Ripley rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips as glared at him.

"Oh? And why couldn't I look at furniture? I might need more . . ."

Coop gave her a deadpan look before shaking his head and crossing to stand in front of her. And she knew, from the way that Atley was watching them that everything they did would be reported to Sphinx, Donnie and Otto . . . She rolled her eyes.

"Because I am not carrying a couch out on my back. Again. I did that for you and your Mom once and had to sit out half the season. I am not a pack mule Chao-"

Her hand slapped over his mouth as her eyes narrowed at his smug expression. And she was now acutely aware of the look Atley and Sway were giving them. She rolled her eyes again, grinding out a warning to her soon to be dead friend.

"Do not call me that, Cooper. Or so help me I'll send your school a nice little information packet on exactly how to get under your skin."

He grinned beneath her hand before he nipped at her fingers, making her yelp and him laugh as he reached out and pulled her back into his side. She shook her head as he hugged her close once before consenting.

"Fine, fine. I won't tell them your name . . . Am I lugging this to the Ferrari before I go to leave?"

She grinned, watching him grouse as he turned. He nodded to Sway, extending his hand and introducing himself before he started grabbing bags. Sway jumped to help him, leaving her alone with Atley as the two managed to carry all but three bags down the steps; chatting away as they descended to the main garage. When they were alone she turned, brow raised as Atley shifted. And fiddled with something in his jacket pocket.

"So . . . did you need something or are you going to give me another speech?"

Atley rolled his eyes, pulling a crisp white envelope from his pocket and holding it out to her. She looked it over before looking back up to him. And he sighed, thrusting the thing into her hands.

"Look . . . I get that I walked into something this morning . . . And whatever it is between the two of you needs to be cleared. We're running some big shit over the next few months and with Johnny B making that move against us . . . we don't need anyone at each other's throats. I've tried to let the two of you settle it . . . Hell, I've yelled at his dumb ass for almost a month before he finally agreed to come here today. But kid . . ."

He sighed, letting her keep the envelope as he shook his head. And Ripley suddenly wondered what was in the thing that had made him start up like this.

"That's your cut from Cacuzza. We just got it today . . . Its massive, Ripley. More than we've ever cleared before. We're the best damn crew in the business and we can't afford to have this between us. Memphis and Sway are bad enough, you know? You're both my friends . . . but if you can't agree to at least try to get along then we need to work something out where you won't be in direct contact. Because I'm not helping pick another car off the floor because he was pissed enough to knock it off the jacks. You feel me?"

She paled, stepping into him.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Atley sighed, raking a hand over his face.

"You snapped at him, finally tore into him the way you've been wanting to for a while. And he got so pissed about it that he went downstairs and punched one of the damn cars. Knocked the fucker off the jacks and onto the floor. So I would take that as your answer. He has no clue how to be a friend to anyone kid. And if you're not willing to be patient-to help him along with this problem the same way you've been with Don about the divorce- then you need to just back off and let him alone. Because I can't be stuck between the two of you anymore. I barely have enough conscience for me much less for him and you. You feel me?"

Ripley stopped, nodding slowly as she heard Sway and Cooper come back up the steps. She turned to him before crossing to the desk and grabbing a piece of paper. And wrote out a short note that she thrust in Atley's hand. He looked down at it before looking up to her.

"Give him that. It should make everything right . . . and if it doesn't I'll leave it alone. I never meant to cause . . ."

Atley growled, going to speak as the other two walked in, Cooper stopping and looking between them skeptically before he spoke.

"I'm getting ready to jet, Rip. Wanna walk me down? You okay?"

She nodded, patting Atley's arm before moving to see her friend off. She had never meant to cause any trouble or drama. And now she could see that the shit between them had leaked over onto the others. She couldn't let that happen. So if Sphinx didn't want to be anything then they wouldn't be. Their crew couldn't handle the weight of this tearing at them. She led Coop down the steps, stopping in front of his Land Rover before smiling up at him.

"I'm fine, Cooper. Just drama, you know?"

Cooper nodded, reaching out and pushing her hair out of her face as he dipped to grin at her.

"I know. Just hang in there. And don't rush it. If its meant to happen it will . . . and if it isn't its because something better is coming. Okay? Now, I love you and I'm going to go home and make sure my brother hasn't killed your best friend. They were arguing pretty good when I lit out."

She shook her head, grinning at that image.

"God those two . . . They could argue over the color of the sky. Call me at the house to let me know their alive . . . I love you too, Coop. Just be careful okay? Paul can brandish a hairdryer pretty effectively when he's pissed."

Cooper laughed before cringing, kissing her cheek as he turned to get in the car. And as his lights came on and he pulled away, she saw the Malibu parked on the other side. She raised a brow before shaking her head and going back into the garage. She just really wanted to go home . . .

She sighed, trying to clear her thoughts before she walked right into something hard and warm. She looked up, coming face to face with Sphinx . . . who looked about ready to throttle something. She opened her mouth, going to speak before he shook his head and got her shoulder turning her around and pushing her towards one of the unoccupied work bays. As soon as she was inside, he turned; sliding the door shut before he rounded on her . . . and every thought of yelling or questioning him vanished as he moved.

He was so close to her, standing to where they were almost flush against one another with his hand tilting her chin up; lifting her face so he could dip to eye level. And as she went to try to speak again he cut her off. And she felt her heart stop. Had he just?

"I'm . . . sorry."

She blinked, looking up at him perplexed before the reality sunk in. He'd spoken. He'd spoken to her . . . . not made her interpret signals and motions, not mouthed words against her lips . . . He'd actually spoken. Finally she nodded, barely feeling his hand move to cup her face or her being pulled into the awkward hugs he gave. She looked at him, her forehead pressed against his as he held her.

"So you can talk . . . you just don't?"

He nodded once, and suddenly she knew why Atley was so damned pissed before. They rattled one another in ways other people generally didn't . . . and for him to speak to her . . .

"So do you talk to Atley?"

He half-shrugged-half-nodded before going to pull away . . . and she realized she hadn't done anything but ask questions. She stretched to her tiptoes, pressing her lips against the corner of his for a few long moments before sinking back to her feet . . . only to rewarded as he tugged her closer again and rested his forehead against hers. She sighed, reaching up and tracing his cheek before she noticed his bloody and raw knuckles. She reached down, getting his hand and running her fingertips over the abused, scabbing flesh lightly as she shook her head. Still very aware that his own forehead was still pressed against her bangs.

"You know . . . cars generally don't deserve to get hit . . . Its why they tear up your hands so bad when you do it. Revenge and whatnot . . ."

He shrugged his brows before wincing when she touched a particularly swollen spot. And they both knew it was broken.

"Has anyone seen this? Because I think that knuckle needs to be set . . . and it needs to be wrapped . . ."

He shrugged again, trying to pull away but she held him; sighing as she continued examining his hand. After what seemed like an eternity, she glanced up; locking eyes with him as she spoke.

"Are we okay, now? Because the last few times we've said we were . . . we really weren't. I'm tired of all this . . . so can we please just do whatever we have to make it okay?"

He was still for a long time before nodding, tugging her closer before he leaned down to speak. And she had to fight the shiver at the soft but deep voice . . . with a very distinct British accent. God, she'd never even suspected he wasn't from Long Beach . . . much less that he was from fucking England.

"Friends then?"

She shook her head and felt her heart clench at the way his face fell. She reached up again, pressing her cheek against his as she leaned into him.

"No . . . us. Lets just be us . . . No labels or restrictions . . . and we just be us . . . okay?"

He nodded, leaning into her even more and she felt him relax into her hold at hearing that. And she suddenly wondered if maybe that was what they'd needed to do in the first place. To remove the label he seemed to be so hung up on and just let them blunder through this the way everyone else normally did.

She smiled at him, giggling as a thought hit her. And when he looked down at her like she was crazy she just giggled even harder. Finally, she composed herself enough to step back. And tried not laugh at him as she got his arms and moved them to a more comfortable position on her waist.

"Yeah well . . . the first part of us is teaching you to hug, Mister. Because that can't be comfortable . . ."

He rolled his eyes but let her arrange him . . . and when she leaned back into his chest the hold didn't seem as awkward or unnatural. Actually, it was nice . . . She smiled up at him, propping her chin on his chest as he looked down at her. And she could tell he was a bit more at ease as they stood there together.

"Better?"

He nodded, reaching up to push her hair back from her face as she smiled. And she felt her heart jump as he spoke to her again. She wasn't going be able to handle this if he started talking to her all of the time . . .

"Much."

She blushed, glancing away before she worked herself up to try to speak. The weird intense silences between them seemed to be even more apparent now . . . which she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So . . . after this are you going to speak again? I mean its okay if you don't . . . you know, unless you absolutely need to . . ."

* * *

Sphinx shrugged, keeping her close to him as he looked down at her. Her decision to stop trying to name this between them-to call it something he knew they were both aware it couldn't ever just be- had lifted a weight off his chest. And the apparent bonus of them starting like this was the renewal of her patience with him. And a new habit of trying to show him how to do what he was confused or hesitant about how to act. Something that if anyone else had tried he would skin them . . . but for her-with her- he could tolerate it.

Especially if it kept him from destroying this . . . He sighed, moving to let her step away as she went to move. And was pleasantly surprised at what she proposed.

"Let's grab Atley and go home. We can order some pizza and I can slaughter the two of you at poker . . . before we bury Atley at War . . . Sound like a plan, Jabber?"

He nodded, letting her duck under his arm after he opened the door; and had to marvel at the sense of peace that filled through him as she snuggled into his hold, looking up at him with the same smile she'd given the other boy before. He smirked back down at her, letting her twine her fingers with the hand hanging off her shoulder.

_Maybe they would be okay just being them . . ._

* * *

_God they are hard to write even when they're younger! they're so damned hard headed!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Moving Daze and Getting it Straight**

Sphinx helped Ripley push her sofa to the other side of her living room, trying not to groan as she looked at it skeptically before sighing and flopping to the floor in exasperation. He watched her fall back and sling her arm over her eyes dramatically before he shook his head. She'd been trying to rearrange her home for almost two weeks now . . . and he had been here for most of it. The score from the GT 500 had been enough that she'd gone out and bought a new coffee table without really think about where she would put it. Which led to her asking him for help . . . and he had to admit he was about ready to slam the mirrored monstrosity she'd fallen in love with for the sheer aggravation it was causing both of them.

If it sat where the old one had been then the light from the windows made it glare and reflect, effectively blinding people almost anywhere in the carriage house. But she loved the way the patina mirrored table looked with odd but comfortable sofa and chair. And while he himself thought the old trunk had been fine, she'd moved it upstairs and placed it at the foot of her bed; effectively transforming it from table to bench with a simple trip up a flight of steps. Correction: a winding spiral flight of steps.

He sighed, sinking onto the sofa while she stayed in the floor. And though he wasn't too thrilled with her constant changes about where the damned couch needed to go he was happy that they had settled everything between them. The small touches that had seemed so odd before now just fell into their time alone together naturally. And neither were bothered by the closeness of the other when they-well she-talked or moved about . . . and he wasn't feeling as confined now that he knew she wasn't going to just slot him to one preexisting and permanent category and be done with it.

Actually, she'd made a whole new one just for him . . . and she seemed content to let whatever this was between them-be it friendship or affection or aggravation- run its course. And he found himself content to be in her presence as it did so . . . even more so than he usually was Atley's. Over the past three weeks, he'd taken her heated words to heart and sought her out almost as much as she had him . . . and while he knew it was odd for him-because he generally relished being able to be alone and unbothered-he wasn't going to stop it. Especially since it seemed to irritate Atley and Donnie.

Both men had gotten used to Ripley staying with them after they'd started to drift-first by his doing then by her own- and now that they were pretty much the way it had been before, both were voicing their opinion that they were spending too much time together. Hell Atley had almost freaked when he'd tagged along for their Wednesday lunch . . . and it had only been Ripley's pleading that he not make a scene-and the promise of Chinese food-that had kept the meltdown at bay. But sphinx knew it was coming . . . he just wondered when.

Movement brought his eye down to Ripley as she moved her arm and shifted, bending her knees to get a firm placing for her feet. Now what in the hell was she doing? He cocked his head to the side, more than slightly curious as she tensed . . . only to pop to her feet in a crouch and stand, brushing herself off as she turned and went into her kitchen. He blinked, shaking his head slowly as he turned to look around the room. God she did not need to do shit like that . . . because it only served to remind him of how damned limber she actually was.

He heard her start speaking and knew she was on the phone, talking with whoever as she moved around the other room. A few minutes later, everything was still in the house again and he was left wondering just what she'd done. He pushed to his feet, moving into the room quietly to find her seated on her counter; swinging her feet idly as she nodded to whatever whoever she was on the phone with was saying, twisting the long black cord around her fingers before she finally spoke.

"I know . . . but I can't help it! I just don't see what else to do! What? Of course I'm not taking it back . . . I spent too much on it to do that . . . Look, I need to do this anyway . . . and we all knew it was coming. And no, I don't want to go back to the other . . . I'm just going to find something that's mine and be done with it. So you're not mad? Really? Okay . . . I will. I love you too. Buh-bye."

She pulled the phone away, hopping down to place it back on the cradle before she spun . . . and grabbed her chest as she spotted him leaning in the doorway with a brow raised. She let out a staggering breath, glaring at him before she came to stand in front of him. And he was shocked by what she told him.

"I'm moving."

He knew both of his brows were close to his hair as he looked down at her. And she just shrugged and blushed, tugging her loose black tee shirt a bit straighter before standing as tall as she could. Which had him wanting to roll his eyes. She'd started that the day they'd had it out over her going out with that other bloke . . . looking up to him as much as she could and never backing down. And even now that they were good-that they were as whole as they could be for the time being- she still kept doing it. Like now that they'd finally made peace she was determined to be as much his equal as she was to the others . . . Silly little git.

He shook his head, motioning around the house questioningly before furrowing his brows. And he was glad she wasn't playing dumb. Another habit she did ever so often to force him to speak to her. She and Atley apparently had a bet-not that he was supposed to know about it but he did- to see who could get the most words in the shortest amount of time. And it pissed Jackson off to no end that the girl was leading by two . . . which brought her total-from the time of the bet mind you- to a whopping seven. Atley however was even more upset when he'd found out exactly what he said to her. And that what he usually got were annoyed little quips laced with enough sarcasm to choke on . . . while Ripley got honest or passing thoughts.

He tried to swallow his grin at that thought. Seeing Atley Jackson jealous was almost as much fun as seeing Memphis Raines try and beg his way out of the dog house . . .

"This place had to be fixed before anyone could live in it . . . and I'll pull some of the furniture from storage to make it a suitable guesthouse for Otto and Junie when I find something. But I'm running out of room. And I know that eventually, Junie is going to get aggravated with the barrage of boosts in and out of her home. San stops through her kitchen and pilfers whatever she's cooking before coming out here . . . and its even worse if he has Frankie with him. And Memphis ends up staying and talking with Otto till all hours of the morning. Even after Sway leaves or he's dropped whatever he needs to . . . So I've been thinking about it for a while now . . . and it really is for the best . . ."

He watched her shrug before continuing and he heard her real reasoning in her next statement. And he knew that she would do what she was planning regardless of what anyone said to her. So he might as well hop on board and support it.

"Besides, Junie and Otto have been so good to me. I feel bad enough living here . . . they won't let me pay anything or help out now that the decorating's done . . . And we're pulling too much with the Cacuzza deal and the other boosts for me to keep trying to invest it slowly or put back small pieces into savings like I have been. I'm on the books for Otto but if I don't have some expenses they can track to eat away some of this they might get suspicious . . ."

Sphinx nodded, seeing the logic to it. He'd had a similar issue before himself . . . and now that he worked full time and boosted he had to be careful with what he spent to account for the money he sank into his accounts and savings. Especially since his apartment was paid for and his utilities weren't astronomically high . . .

She relaxed propping against the counter and looking at him, arms crossed. And he didn't stop himself from shifting just a tad closer as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and worried it. Or to keep his hand from reaching out and using his thumb to pull the flesh free. She really was going to worry her damned lip off one of these days . . .

"So . . . any suggestions?"

He went to speak before he caught himself and growled, glaring down at her as she laughed and poked him. And if it weren't for the way that her smile diffused his anger at almost being tricked he would've turned and left. As it stood, he settled for turning and stalking back to the sofa to pout. Why did he end up with two friends who loved to pester and annoy him?

"Oh c'mon, Jabber! I need at least another few words to keep an edge on Atley . . ."

* * *

Junie walked through the loft, nodding as she followed Ripley and Sway while they chatted with the realtor. It was nice . . . and if Ripley paid a good chunk of it off now then she could lower her bill to almost nothing a month. Not that the girl would . . . she would probably do whatever the realtor suggested then start paying extra to boost her credit. Which was just as smart . . . . She sighed, turning to watch Ripley laugh as Sway ran a hand over the smooth dark charcoal granite countertops.

The kitchen was nice and modern, something that Ripley had ooed and ahhed over the second she saw it, with dark mahogany cabinets and stainless steel appliances. And a separate laundry room off to the side-cleverly hidden by a frosted sliding glass door- that had a new washer and dryer and a small folding station with storage for supplies and baskets. She turned, smiling as Ripley walked out of the kitchen and through the connected dining area into the open living area. The outside wall was exposed brick with a large arched window that helped frame out the two French doors that led to the small balcony. And while the windows and doors took up a good portion of the wall, the smaller thin paned windows to either side were positioned where they could be covered with curtains . . . . and there was still a good bit of the rough brick to break up the amazing view of the city and the water.

Ripley turned, smiling as she reached out and grabbed her hand, dragging her deeper into the unit. One thing the girl had loved was the fact it was all one level . . . and that the bedroom had a row of built in modern looking bookcases with a rolling ladder attached . . . to access the lighted nook above it. A nook that had outlets and enough space that Donnie could stretch out with ease. The bedroom itself was large and spacious with the same exposed brick on the windowed wall . . . though these were just simple windows and not doors. But the gleaming oak hardwood floors reflected the light and made the room seem even bigger. And she knew that Ripley would probably end up with this unit . . .

Junie watched her pass the pewter ladder, pushing it a bit further down the way before taking her into the bathroom. With it's massive walk-in closet-already stocked with a mahogany organization unit and separate wall to the far back for nothing but shoes- and the gleaming marble tile floors. The bathtub was big, every bit as deep and wide as the clawfoot she already had and recessed into a raised platform covered in the same wood as the other floors . . . nestled against the exposed brick of the far wall that housed a smaller arched window above it. That offered nothing but a view of the other buildings.

The vanity was the same mahogany and matched the other counters with a built in two door linen closet closer to the tub . . . but the empty space above it made both of them look at it perplexed. There wasn't a mirror in here at all . . .

"The former tenants had a special ordered mirror above the vanity. When they moved they had it taken down to move with them . . . the wiring is still there for lights."

Both jumped, seeing the smiling realtor leaning against the doorframe, giving them a knowing smile as she watched them together. Ripley nodded, turning to Junie before she asked the question her godmother had been waiting on.

"So how about parking? Because I have two cars . . ."

The realtor smiled, motioning to the other room.

"Well the building was originally a hotel back in the twenties . . . and it had its own separate parking complex across the street with penthouse and suite parking in the smaller complex below. This unit is technically a penthouse . . . so that allots you two spaces in the underground complex . . . with the option to purchase any others as you would need to. The underground is well lit and patrolled by the security staff . . . and visitor parking is across the street. Unless you purchase a pass for them to park below . . ."

Ripley nodded, and Junie could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought. After a few minutes, she looked to Junie and Sway and nodded once.

"How many passes can I buy?"

* * *

Atley watched with undisguised mirth as San and Donnie tried to move the massive trunk out of the hallway and into the girl's new apartment. He had no clue what had possessed her to want to move but she'd made up her mind and-after she'd gotten Otto and Junie's blessings- had gone about making it happen. It had taken her less than two weeks to secure the remodeled loft . . . and less than two days for her and Sway to get it move-in ready.

The kitchen was painted a deep pewter-similar to the shade she'd painted the other but darker and warmer- and the black and white pictures-that moved from Otto's to here-, countertops and cabinets sat well against it. And the stainless steel appliances. Frankie and San were both awed by the monster fridge while Donnie had been happy to see the stainless steel range and oven . . . and Sway was just thrilled that Ripley was close enough to her-only three blocks away-that it wouldn't be a huge ordeal for her to swing by and use the girl's washer and dryer instead of having to use the dingy laundry mat in her own building.

The dining room had been a small shock when they'd stepped in but now he could say that it was nice . . . even if never would've thought to do it. Ripley and Sway had-on the wall that connected to the kitchen and was separated only by the beginning of the cabinets- put up a matte black and white striped wallpaper to help define the space. And propped a massive glittering patina silver antique mirror against it, resting the bottom on the floor and angling it to capture and reflect the light from the windows without blinding. The top was secured to the wall with hidden brackets but Frank and Donnie had moved around it cautiously . . . refusing to get too close for fear of inciting the old superstition if it broke . . . or Ripley's wrath if they messed it up . . .

He shook his head, pushing away from the wall to go down the small hallway to the bedroom and bath. The unit was a corner loft and U shaped, giving the girl plenty of windows and pretty impressive views of the city . . . but then again it was on the tenth floor of a remodel luxury hotel so the layout and views were going to be impressive. And the renovation had only enhanced the beauty instead of deterring from it.

He pushed open the dark door, looking around the bedroom slowly. Ripley had painted the wall with the bookcases-something he had never seen before- the same dark pewter while the interior of the actual cubby had been painted a dark almost black charcoal gray. The small recessed lights lining the back of the cubby were on, letting him see-even from the floor- that it was as big as Frank had claimed when he crawled into it. And instead of using it as storage-because this unit and the closets provided far more than Ripley would ever conceivable need with three wardrobes- she'd turned into a reading nook.

A shimmering black and white striped satin floor mattress-that he'd found for her in Chinatown- was already secured into the area with different colored pillows already lining both walls. He looked over the bookcases, shaking his head at all of the odds and ends tucked away beside baskets and books . . . but the best one-in his humble opinion- was the silver framed picture of her and him sitting on the hood of Sphinx's Malibu; grinning at the scowling man as he glared at them. He'd been trying to leave before a grill out and they'd effectively trapped him . . . earning both of them the cold shoulder until Ripley had handed him her wings as a peace offering.

He smiled, turning to look at the other wall. It was painted this soothing almost dusky gray purple and Ripley's odd headboard was already set up and waiting for the frame and mattress . . . while the other wall that held the door was the same pewter as the others. And the odd dresser from storage-that matched the trunk that had been firmly deemed a bench now- was already nestled against it with a narrow but long black framed mirror mounted horizontally above it.

Atley turned, going into the bathroom that was the same color as the lone wall in the bedroom, shaking his head at the massive room. She'd mounted a long, old mirror above the sink with a small bar of light above it recessed into the wall. But the frame- glittering and swirling mirrored silver that intertwined and knotted to form odd and intricate shapes- reflected enough light that the one was enough. Especially with the small lights built into base of the platform for the tub.

He turned going to go back into the other room when he spotted Ripley lounging in the doorway, her longer curls lavender blonde once more . . . though now they were completely rid of the black she'd had once before. She moved, shifting on her bare feet as she smiled at him. And he couldn't help but smile back. She seemed so at peace standing there in the fitted black tee shirt and rolled, holey jeans he was hard-pressed to remember that over a month ago she'd been so despondent . . . but nowhere near as shocked to believe that this happiness had started to come from his stoic and hardhead friend's submergence deeper into her life.

Sphinx and Ripley had finally talked . . . and though he thought they were crazy for not admitting to what was there-because all of them had seen it peaking through from time to time- he was happy that they had decided to be civil. Because Lord in heaven help you if you told either of them they were friends. Ripley had cued in on the other boost's reticence to admit to any kind of attachment or relationship-hell, he was just now able to say the big guy was his friend and not get glared at . . . and that had taken years and bleeding for one another to accomplish- so she'd removed the issue without giving in.

She'd agreed-or so Sphinx had told him- for them to just be 'them' without the confines of a traditional or conventional friendship (or in his opinion relationship) to define and trap them. And while he might not have originally agreed with it, the difference in both of them was changing his mind. Sphinx was a frequent visitor to both Otto's and the shop now-rather than occasionally passing through- and much more likely to just go and eat or chill than he had been before. Hell, he'd even let Ripley goad him into going with the rest of them to drink a few days before . . . and even though he'd mostly kept to himself it was easy to see he was nowhere near as uncomfortable in the presence of the others.

She moved, pushing off the wall to step into the room; grinning as she did so.

"So . . . do you like it? I mean not bad for my first real place, right?"

Atley grinned, shaking his head. He knew that Otto had co-signed for her for the first six months of her lease . . . but after that she really would be on her own. Well, on paper anyway. Because he doubted that the Halliwells would ever abandon this girl. Especially with the way Junie was crying over her leaving and then beaming about how proud she was before crying all over again. Just like a mother . . .

"I guess it'll do . . . I mean, you _**are**_ closer to me now. But you're even closer to Sway . . . Any reason for that?"

She shrugged, leaning into him as he slung his arm over her shoulder and they made their way back into the main living area.

"Not really. If this place had been near yours then it would be the other way around . . . But at least when Sway stops by she'll only be bringing laundry and not stealing my food."

He shrugged, leaning a bit heavier on her as they stopped at the end of the hallway. She looked to him, eyes clearly showing her concern as she helped steady him.

"That leg still hurting?"

He nodded, kicking it out to pop his knee before resituating himself to walk again. Ripley was one of the few people he didn't mind asking about the injury . . . mainly because he knew he would pester he as badly if it were her. Hell, if Sphinx hadn't needed to talk it would've been . . . He stopped looking down to her before shaking himself. There was no good in that thought . . . Especially since it had been far too quiet since the little shoot out . . .

He sighed, turning back to her.

"Yeah . . . but they said it would, right? I just gotta work through it. And not let people keep pushing me to use that damned cane."

She rolled her eyes, pulling him into the living room . . . only to step away from him to yell at Frankie when she saw him lounging on the couch San and Donnie were pulling through the doorway. And the look that passed that boy's face was almost worth the cringe that he gave at her expression. God she was going to skin that boy one day . . . Even now he still liked to push her buttons. He just wasn't dumb enough to harass her or touch her.

"Oh my God, Frankie! Get off that damned sofa and actually do something! You're not exempt from helping you know."

Frank grinned then squawked as Don and San flipped the thing to dump him in the floor. Which just made all of them laugh as he groused. He stood, brushing himself off before going back to grab boxes . . . letting Memphis and Kip in as he left. And giving them a very loud warning before shooting down the hall to safety.

"Careful boys, Princess Midol is a slave driver today."

Atley watched as Ripley glared, moving to follow the other boost out the door and down the hall . . . only to be brought back in a few minutes later. Thrown over the Sphinx's shoulder as he shook his head. He moved around Kip, who was watching him wearily- before he dropped her onto her sofa with a pointed look. Ripley however just glared and pointed after the other boost, incredulous as she answered the unspoken request.

"What? He started it! Oh, don't give me that look. I was only going to maim him a little . . . And since when are you on his side?"

Sphinx rolled his eyes skyward, shrugging out of his coat before tossing it onto the sofa beside her. And, after he reached down and patted the top of her head like one would a small child he turned to Donnie and waited to see what else needed to be moved. Not even remotely concerned by the look settling on Ripley's face.

God . . . the guy really couldn't stay out of trouble with her if he tried . . .

* * *

Sphinx sighed as he sank onto the now finished and made bed, trying to will his shoulder to stop hurting. Ripley had, after he'd intentionally goaded her, punched him hard in his left shoulder . . . almost in the exact same spot that he'd been shot. And while he'd been able to keep up a good front and finish the move with the rest of them, he was paying for it now. God, she packed a punch when she was pissed.

He shook his head, listening to her move around in the bathroom as he shifted on the bed. He'd known that as soon as Frank shot past him and into the elevator that someone would be hot on the idiot's trail. And it hadn't really shocked him when Ripley had come tearing down after him as soon as the doors closed. He'd sighed and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder before making his way down to her new home . . . and he really hadn't thought the little gesture would've warranted the full out attack. But he'd apparently thought wrong.

He glanced up, watching her move out of the room before flipping the light and come to stretch out beside him on the bed. She propped herself up on an elbow as she looked down at him, cheek resting in her palm as she tsked. And he couldn't seem to stop himself from reaching up and pushing her wildly curling hair out of her face. He had never been as thrilled to see someone dye their hair as he had been when he'd stopped by Otto's the Monday after they made up to find her odd lavender blonde curls back . . . And even though now they were longer, falling well past her shoulder blades to almost her waist, he was steadfast in keeping her from cutting it.

Every time she asked or suggested he would roll his eyes or shake his head and she would let it drop. And so far she had yet to just show up minus a few inches. Something that thrilled and worried him. It thrilled him because she thought enough of him to listen . . . and it worried him because he was starting to think that maybe she really wanted to cut it. He sighed, tugging on a curl as he pushed it behind her ear and she rolled her eyes . . .

"I know you like it this color and long . . . I think you'd die if I came in one day with short hair wouldn't you . . ."

He shrugged but he knew it was the truth. He did like her with the odd, light hair and the longer it got the harder it was for him to keep his hands out of it. Hell, there were days, when she would pop up before he had a late shift and he was just resting, that they would stretch out on his couch and he would run his fingers through her hair as they watched TV or she talked . . . Ripley grinned, leaning over and tugging his work shirt open to pull the tee shirt beneath down. And he knew he was wearing the same shocked expression from the morgue all those months ago . . . until her fingers brushed the bullet scar.

He glanced down, seeing the red and shiny puckered skin was brighter than normal . . . and that he could make out a darkening set of knuckle impressions. He looked up, glaring at her as she winced. He'd learned she played just as rough as Atley or the others did . . . and even though he always made sure to be overly gentle with her-because even tanned she bruised if you breathed on her wrong- she would occasionally forget that she really could hurt someone. Though usually it was only him or Frankie.

He shifted, growling to himself at that thought. He and Frank may get on better than before but it was only slightly. He still didn't like the way the man looked at Ripley . . . and though he hadn't been dumb enough to touch her again he lived to try and rile her up the way he usually did Sway and San. A habit, Atley had figured out, that the man had for interacting with his friends to keep himself entertained.

A brush of skin against his cheek caused him to look over and he was stunned to see Ripley had his face in the palm she'd been propped on while the other stayed on the bruise she'd given him. Her brows furrowed before she traced his cheek again. And he was overwhelmingly aware that the little touches between them were becoming more and more frequent. He just didn't know why it didn't bother him . . .

"Are you okay? You seem . . . quiet. Even for you . . ."

He nodded again before sighing and settling back against the bed. It really was comfortable . . . and he had a passing thought about how easy it would be to just stretch out and sleep here tonight. It was closer to his apartment . . . and he hadn't had anyone to share a bed with since the redhead that had caused most of their trouble . . . He shook himself, opening his eyes to see Ripley still looking at him expectantly.

He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Just tired."

She blinked before nodding, moving to lay her head on his chest. And as her fingers played with the collar of his shirt he felt his heart jump at the quiet suggestion she tossed out.

"You could stay here . . . if you wanted to . . . I mean, you look like you're about to fall asleep."

He looked down and contemplated it before shaking his head. He would get up in a few minutes and let her lock him out. And he would go home and sleep alone. Because they were both safer that way. He might not ruin her with what they had right now but if he ever let it go any farther . . . He sighed going to move when she looked up to him. And he could see she was as unhappy about it as he was. But he couldn't risk it . . . He liked what they had, he was finally comfortable with another person-being around them and being touched- and he wasn't going to fuck it up . . . not when he was working so hard to keep it.

He moved, letting her fall to the bed before he stood and went to go to the door. She sighed, following him . . . and when he went to step out the door, she stretched to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He sighed, dipping to wrap his arms around her waist as he held her to him . . . but when he went to pull back she wouldn't let him get far. He rolled his eyes, moving his hands to try to disentangle her-she'd done this once before as a joke- only to stop when her lips brushed over the scar on his shoulder. She looked up, stepping back and letting her arms fall as his hands stayed on her hips.

"I'm sorry . . . about the bruise. And if I made you uncomfortable . . . I just don't want you to get hurt . . ."

He nodded, dipping and pressing his lips against her cheek before he stepped out and made his way down the hall. He was playing a dangerous game, going back and forth with her like this . . . but he couldn't seem to stop himself completely. And the bad thing was, with every step he took over every new line he made, he was beginning to care less and less. He stepped into the lift, sinking back against the wall after he hit the button.

God what was he going to do when he finally stopped caring all together?

* * *

_They are finally starting to notice everything . . . but they are still too stubborn to actually do anything . . ._


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks for review Midnight. This is is for you . . . _

* * *

**Tensions and Tattoos**

Sway watched Ripley fold the clothes that came out of her dryer, humming to herself as she worked the basket of towels and rags down to almost nothing. And she had to wonder why the girl seemed to love laundry so damned much. She hated it with a fucking passion . . . but Ripley was content to go through the motions of tedium like it wasn't some sort of hellacious torture. She sighed, shaking her head as she turned back to her own basket. And groaned out loud when she saw that all of her whites were now pale pink . . . .

Ripley turned, looking over her shoulder quizzically before snickering when she pulled a set of now faded red boxers from the pile. Sway turned, looking between the offending underwear and the ruined clothes before clenching her fists.

"Goddamn it Memphis! He's not even here and he's messing up my damn clothes! How the hell?"

Ripley's snickers turned to rolling, joyous laughter as she leaned against the dryer; trying to breathe as her eyes leaked tears and she clutched her sides. And Sway couldn't help but start snickering with her. Not because of the clothes-oh no that still pissed her off-but because Ripley looked so damned funny as her face turned almost purple. Soon enough both of them were laying in the floor, tears falling as they laughed. And when Ripley saw that the back of the boxers were bleached almost solid white she rolled even harder.

"Oh my god! How did they get in your whites?"

Sway shook her head, trying to compose herself as she looked back over the basket. And the sudden thought that most of her underwear, socks and undershirts were ruined made her whine.

"I've got no clue but this is ruined! I mean . . . how can I get pink out?"

Ripley laughed, shaking her head as she went to start the washer again. And as she started pouring random things into it in odd proportions Sway had the sudden flash of a mad scientist mixing chemicals in some dank basement lab. Which caused her to start cackling all over again. Ripley just turned, brow raised as she started grabbing clothes to drop in.

"Do I want to know?"

Sway shook her head, wiping her eyes as she helped toss the pink garments into the now bubbling and frothy water.

"Probably not . . . what did you put in here?"

Ripley shrugged, closing the lid and going back to her folding. Sway jumped on the dryer, listening as the other girl finished up.

"Some bleach, Borax and detergent . . . My Dad died a whole load of whites blue once when he washed a work shirt by mistake. And we had to mix and match until we got it out. Because my Mother's favorite white sweater was in the washer when he dropped the other in."

Sway laughed, shaking her head before she sobered.

"So . . . have you heard anything? I mean . . . this week is the first week in July. Shouldn't they at least be able to tell you something by now? Its been almost eight months since they were killed . . . "

Ripley shook her head, tossing the last towel before picking up the basket and motioning for Sway to follow her. And as they made their way through the kitchen and main area of the loft towards the bathroom, she listened intently to what the other girl had to say. She'd really only started talking about the ongoing investigation into her parents' deaths . . . and Sway knew it was only because her frustration with the police was reaching its boiling point.

"You'd think right? I mean, at first they tell me its some freak accident and now this new detective popped up and says that its suspicious . . . That the lines on the car looked cut and not snapped or frayed like a faulty piece would. I don't know . . . I just want answers so they can rest in peace . . . you know?"

Sway nodded, stepping up to pull Ripley into a hug as the girl dropped the basket on the edge of her tub. Ripley sighed and leaned into it, laying her head on her shoulder. But after a few minutes she pulled away, turning to put the towels up with their brethren . . . and Sway saw the opportunity to break the heavy topic. She hadn't meant to bring the girl down . . .

"Oh my God, kid. How many towels does one person need?"

Ripley blushed but shrugged, smoothing out the plush terry cloth and cotton so she could put another on top of it. And Sway was happy to hear the playful grousing in her tone.

"Junie and Otto went crazy with house warming presents. I had more than this before I sent Sphinx and Atley home with about six a piece. And don't even get me started on the soaps and cleaning supplies . . . I think Uncle Otto bought stock in Johnson and Johnson."

Sway laughed, looking over the towels and the different baskets of soaps, toiletries and supplies on the top shelves when a thought hit her. Ripley was almost three inches shorter than her . . . how did she reach the top shelf?

"So how do get that stuff? You climb?"

Ripley's cheeks darkened so severely that Sway knew it would be good . . . and she wasn't disappointed as the girl turned to grab the now empty basket and scurry back to the laundry room.

"I keep out what I usually need and keep it under the sink. If I need anything else down I . . ."

Sway leaned in, knowing full well what the girl had said but the deepening maroon stain to her cheeks was too much fun to stop. She nudged her, razzing the other girl into finally speaking louder.

"You what? I couldn't hear that . . ."

"I _**have**_ to ask Sphinx to get it down, okay? Satisfied? He already thinks its funny enough . . . But he won't let me climb the damn thing anymore like I do the counters."

Sway laughed, taking the basket to chunk it with the others before propping up on the folding station while Ripley hopped on the dryer. And for a few minutes the only sound was of the washer cycling down to spin . . . leaving Sway with an unusual feeling. All of her other friends-even outside of the crew-were wild and all about either partying or staying in trouble. And while she loved that-she lived for it in all honesty- it was nice to be able to have someone to just sit and be still with. Ripley could go with the best of them . . . but the girl seemed to be content in whatever she did. Even helping with the boring shit her other friends would already be bitching about . . .

"I take it he caught your monkey impression?"

She nodded, crossing her arms with a huff.

"I should've never given Atley a damned key. But I knew if I didn't he would just pick the lock . . . but imagine my surprise when I'm up on the counter putting away the million glasses Junie insisted on buying and the door opens. And in walks Atley and Sphinx. They were 'around' and stopping by . . ."

Sway snorted, shaking her head at the air quotation marks that went along with her statement. Showing that she believed that about as much as she did.

"You mean Atley was hungry and he knew he couldn't force Sphinx to go alone. So he decided to kidnap you . . . or they were just living up the novelty of you being so close before it wears off."

Ripley rolled her eyes.

"You got it right on both counts . . . Atley's been here as much as San and Frankie have . . ."

Sway grinned, leaning forward.

"Oh! I bet that just thrills Tall, Dark and Deadly to death doesn't it?"

Ripley leveled her best deadpan look on Sway as she laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah. He jumps for joy every time he sees them here . . . You'd think with me and Frankie being able to be in a room together that Sphinx would let whatever go . . . But he seems to glare at him even harder now."

Sway grinned, sliding off the station to come stand in front of Ripley with her arms crossed and a brow raised.

"Uh, yeah. He hit you-intentionally or not- and Sphinx isn't going to forget that easily. Especially with you two being together and everything."

Ripley snorted before rolling her eyes, sinking down a bit further on the dryer as she groused.

"We're friends, Sway. And you can't even say that around him or he starts to get even broodier than normal . . . we spend time together and everything but . . . it's not like that."

Sway nodded, refusing to argue as she went to step into the kitchen. She knew that despite what had happened Ripley was still interested in their stoic companion. She just wasn't saying it. Hell she'd even taken up for his dumb ass after they'd settled everything, telling her and Paul to just leave it alone. That he was a grown ass man who could do whatever or whoever he wanted. And that the only reason it had bothered her was the way he'd acted about her cleaning his apartment. But Sway smelled the lie . . . and the blood in the water.

Ripley had gotten hurt with all of that shit and-despite what they all saw- she wasn't going to act on it anytime soon. Maybe ever . . . She sighed, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer with a shake of her head. The boys really needed to quit bringing their eighteen year old runner beer. Because she sure as hell didn't really drink it . . . and it wouldn't kill them to go without for a few hours. Bunch of drunks . . .

She glanced back; seeing Ripley slide off the dryer as the washer dinged it was done.

"Hey? You want to go grab some lunch while those dry? I'm starving . . . and I want to eat before I go get this tattoo . . ."

* * *

Ripley took in a shallow breath as the needle dug into her skin, trying to stay as still as possible . . . and despite the fact that it didn't really hurt anymore, she wanted to get up. Initially the tattoo gun had stung like hell, like someone digging into her as hard as they could . . . but now it was mostly numb. Actually it felt a lot like someone rubbing a really bad sunburn . . . She shook herself, sighing as she tired not to move. She knew it wasn't anywhere near ready yet but she'd been in this chair for almost three hours steadily now- with only a few breaks for the artist to rest his hand and stretch.

She glanced over, seeing Sway looking over the finished Route 66 tattoo on her arm with a delighted grin. She had no clue what had made her want it but she'd agreed to let Sway use a simplified version of the tattoo she'd sketched out when they first met. And though it didn't have a lot of the other elements that she'd originally drafted, the slightly stylized shield did look good on Sarah . . . too bad Memphis was going to freak when he saw it.

The man had pleaded and begged for her to not get another tat . . . but the second he'd mentioned that it was because Kip had mentioned to Helen he wanted a dragon like Sway's one day she'd freaked and decided to get one for spite. Not that Ripley really could blame her. She looked back down, watching the thick lines of the transfer fill in and become permanent. And she fell in love with it all over again.

She'd originally planned for the tattoo on her pelvic bone-just to the right side of her hip- to be the two koi fish she'd been sketching out randomly for months. And though she still loved the two fish she knew they would have to go somewhere else if she ever got them. Because this one meant something that the other could never hope to. The intricate black and gray tattoo was going to be the size of a softball once it was done . . . with the slightly dripping lines and the weathered scroll winding around the bottom of the shield.

She had, in going through her parents' things months ago, found an old cherry wood lined box that held all of the letters and papers from her father's family in Britain. As well as large ring that held her-their- family crest. She'd seen the thing on her father's hand once-when they'd gone to her grandmother's funeral- and she'd never thought of it again. But there it was, glittering and shining against the old pieces of parchment and paper. And the damned thing hadn't left her alone since.

So she'd gone and-after pricing and figuring how big she would want it the past month and a half- used a good portion of the leftover from the Cacuzza boost to have the artist currently inking her skin-a rather big and burly man Sway let do all of hers called Charm- work it into a plausible design. Now, the shield and scroll would look like antiqued and they were dripping ink . . . and she would always have a piece of her family on her. Her father had been the last of his family with the death of his mother and her uncle years before . . . and now she was the last of hers.

Well, at least her blood family anyway . . . . because she had a new one. They just seemed intent to drive her up the wall sometimes.

Charm looked up, winking as he leaned back and dropped the gun.

"Alright, baby doll. The outline is done. We can wait, let my hand rest and you stretch and finish . . . or we can schedule another session in a few days. Up to you . . ."

Ripley glanced at the clock before shrugging. They didn't have to be at the garage for another four hours . . . and-now that she saw the actual time- she'd already been here closer to five. What the hell . . .

"Let me walk around and we'll finish. I want to see what it looks like done."

Charm grinned, nodding as he stood and popped his back.

"No sweat. You want anything to drink? I got Coke and beer in the back . . ."

Ripley grinned, sliding to her feet to go see the outlined tat in the big mirror.

"Coke. Thanks . . ."

He waved her off, dipping behind the curtain of the shop's back room before Sway came up behind her; whistling as she saw the tattoo.

"Damn girl . . . that it going to look sweet . . . What does that say in the scroll? I can't read it . . ."

Ripley shrugged, but she knew. It was her unofficial family motto, the piece of wisdom the only thing her father had ever had positive to say about his own . . . the very rule he himself had lived by. And it seemed wrong to leave it off when it was going onto her skin . . .

"It kind of goes with the crest . . . 'Serve no master save your own ambitions' . . . and it's written in Latin. So don't feel bad. Yours looks great by the way . . . Think Raines is going to freak out when he sees it?"

She shrugged, flipping her dark hair over her shoulders before turning to accept the beer Charm handed her with a sultry smile. And Ripley had to wonder just how well they'd know one another before the girl was with Memphis . . . she shrugged, banishing the thought. It didn't matter now anyway. She knew-beyond the shadow of a doubt- that Sway loved Memphis Raines to death . . . even if he had a bad habit of mentioning his mother to get himself throttled.

Charm looked to her with a grin, handing her the Coke. He looked down at the inked skin, checking it to make sure it was taking before he nodded. He was as pleased with it as she was . . . even if she was having to wear tiny damned exercise shorts rolled down so he could work . . .

"Ready?"

She nodded, going back to the chair as she took a big gulp of her drink. She sat it to the side on the counter before getting settled. She was ready to get this done with and over . . .

"Hell yeah. Let's get this thing done."

* * *

Sphinx watched Ripley and Sway pour into Otto's laughing and leaning on one another. He rolled his eyes, glancing down to Atley who was shaking his head at them. He'd never thought that Wayland would take to anyone the way she had Ripley . . . but then again none of them had thought she and Memphis would stay together past a few weeks . . . and now they'd been together . . . Christ almost two years now.

He shook himself before raising a brow as Sway reached over and poked Ripley in the side . . . very, very low in the side . . . almost on her damned hip. And the girl squeaked, reaching over and smacking her cackling friend before turning and thumping the white bandage over the largest portion of her left forearm. He turned to Atley, who was looking just as perplexed as he was before Memphis came down the steps and stopped. The lead runner glared at the white square with stony, angry eyes while Sway practically preened up at him.

After a few intensely quiet moments, Ripley went to step away slowly only to be caught by Sway. The dark haired girl looped her arm through the blonde's with a very dark look before turning back to Memphis smugly. Which made Ripley groan and Memphis glower even harder at the spot. What was going on here?

"Yes Raines?"

He stepped closer, pointing to the offending spot before he finally snapped. And Sphinx found himself wondering just how red Raines would get before his head exploded . . . until, as their argument progressed he turned his anger to Ripley. Who blinked and flinched, obviously as shocked that she was being yelled at as the others were.

"What did I say? What did I ask you? Not get another damned tattoo . . . Not for a while. And what did you do? I just asked you this morning and you already have one? Christ Sarah . . . what the hell?"

Sway rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You may fuck me, Randall but you are not the boss of me. And neither is your damned mother. So just back off. Ripley was going to get her first and I promised to go with her. I was already there so I decided to get the one we'd talked about. You didn't equate at all . . ."

He turned to Ripley, eyes narrowing as she blinked up at them. And suddenly Sphinx was reminded of a kid caught between warring parents as the girl paled and tried to sneak away again. Only to be held in place by Sway's death grip on her arm.

"So you just let her get one? I know she told you I said for her not to! Christ, do either of you ever listen to anything I say?"

Ripley looked between them quickly before her face flushed and her eyes flashed. And Sphinx knew enough from their own tussles that she was about to snap at Raines if he didn't back down . . . hard. The kid had more patience than most-rivaling Donnie and Otto when she was in a good level headed mood- but she didn't do well with being cornered. A lesson he'd had to learn the hard way . . .

"Well . . . I mean it's just a small one . . . and its her body. If she wanted one its her choice . . ."

Sway nodded, glaring at Memphis as he stepped forward again. And Sphinx watched Atley move to go break them up should this get explosive. This had been happening more and more over the past few weeks. It seemed that now that he and the girl had settled their shit that Memphis and Sway were starting to rile again. But they'd never gone at it this badly. Not in front of the others at least. And never over something so stupid . . . Which meant that Sway's statement about the Raines matriarch was probably on par. God that woman could wind her son into knots . . . and she surely knew how to get under Sway's skin . . .

"That's damn right! And don't you yell at her! She didn't do anything but let me make a decision for myself. The same way you should!"

Memphis went to speak as Ripley finally hit her point, stepping between them as the man took a step closer to Sway. And Sphinx knew-from what she'd confided in him- that it was prompted by the small flinch the other girl gave. Something the others hadn't noticed . . . but he had. And so had Ripley . . . and Memphis if the look of shock flitting across his face was anything to judge by.

Ripley was up and glaring at him, poking him in the chest with her index finger and Sphinx found himself trying not to laugh. Memphis Raines was 6' easy and his tiny 5'5" girl was on her tiptoes giving him hell . . . God he'd been right before . . . he needed to keep an eye on her when she got mad. Because her brain seemed to shut off and the fighting instincts flared to life.

He sighed, stepping over to separate them as Atley chuckled quietly. Bloody traitor . . . . couldn't count on him for anything once he saw the humor in it.

"I have no idea what your issue is, Memphis Raines but you are being an ass. Yeah Sway did tell me about the other and you know what? What I said before still stands. She's a great person and you're damned lucky to have her . . . But she isn't going to keep putting up with all of your Mommy issues. I get you love your mother, that you want to take care of her but that doesn't mean always doing everything she says or even agreeing with her all the time. So Kip wants a dragon tattoo. Big deal! Hell, if you had one then he would probably want what you had too. And you know why? Because he's a thirteen year old little boy! They want to be just like the people they think are cool!"

She stretched back down, glaring at him as she tugged her hoodie a bit tighter and Sphinx had to wonder why she was even wearing the thing with the tiny shorts and the tank top and sandals. But he let her get her piece of their crew runner before he went to get her. Raines might not want to hear it but she was telling him the truth . . . and he needed to take it to heart before his mother's doubts and worries got him killed. Or landed all of them in a cell.

"And you know what part of being a thirteen year old kid is? Next week he's going to want to be an astronaut or a damned cop or firefighter. Because next week, that's going to be cooler than tattoos and being just like his brother. So instead of being so worked up over it be happy you have him-both of them- and just enjoy the fact that your brother likes your girlfriend. Because its pretty obvious that he's the only one in the Raines household that does. You're twenty one years old, Memphis. So make up your mind . . . You're either an adult-this badass as that can do all this that we do- or you're a kid that needs Mommy's permission to love someone else. Pick one and stick with. Either way quit hurting my friend-our friend."

She turned from him, moving to go to Sphinx when Memphis's words made both of them jump. And Sphinx was suddenly overcome by the urge to rip the flesh from his bones and gift them to Ripley.

"Oh you mean how you act like an eighteen year old kid? One day your all serious and business and the next you're taking off for three days and leaving us to cover the score. And then when you get back you ignore the people that-not even a week before- you were practically drooling over. Before you start salivating all over them again after almost a month . . . Sounds like I'm not the only one who needs to make a choice. You need to grow up as much as I do."

Ripley turned back, stalking to him and was right back up in his face before Sphinx could stop her. And her words were cold and frigid as she seethed up at him.

"I have done nothing but what you ask of me. I've gone out with people I didn't feel comfortable with, played fucking dress up and tease and even helped bring in a score you lost. And that's not even mentioning me pulling your ass out of the surf and keeping you talking . . . or out of trouble. So I flaked for a few days . . . big fucking deal. If you'd bothered to ask I would've told you why. But you didn't. You welcomed me back like it was fine just to let this fester and spring this because what? You're pissy?"

He glared, rising to her bait.

"Okay, then what was the reason, huh? You get all weepy because he" He motioned back to Sphinx and everyone in the garage stilled. "Wouldn't pay you the time of day? Or did you run off to meet that guy that was here last month? Tell me which was it?"

Ripley shrugged, flipping her lavender blonde curls over her shoulder with a sarcastic bark of laughter. And Sphinx didn't like the way it made his heart clench to think that maybe he had been the reason she'd gone off. Because he knew what she'd walked in on . . . But she'd already said she was leaving town . . . sworn to him that she'd been fine.

"It was the weekend of my parents' anniversary. They would've been married twenty two years . . . and they weren't here to celebrate it. To sit on the beach with me and Paul-and Sway because she saw how upset I was and offered to come- and drink and just watch the water. The way they would have. And you know why? Because they aren't here to do that anymore . . . And yeah, I was upset over some other stuff but its none of your damned business . . . and all of it together just finally made me snap. So I went home."

She reached up, wiping at her eyes as furious tears spilled slowly down her cheeks and Sphinx knew he should move to get her but he just couldn't. He hated to see her cry . . . and it only made him want to skin Raines alive even more as she let out another sarcastic laugh.

"Sorry to fuck up your plans. But don't worry . . . it won't happen again. I may be an eighteen year old kid but I know what happens if I do."

She turned, moving past Sphinx and Atley to shoot up the steps. AS she was halfway up, she called over her shoulder. And Sphinx watched Memphis sag as Sway glared at him darker than she ever had.

"Come get me when you're ready to head out. I have some work to do."

Sway rounded on him, furious as she got in his face.

"You're a real piece of work, Raines. You know that? I can't believe you did that! Whatever problems we have, you need to leave that girl alone. She's got enough on her to deal with your shit too."

He sighed, running his hand down his face. And Sphinx knew now that most of this had been the stress of everything-the damned cops grabbing up two of the other runners the night before and Johnny B's newest war against Dowers- coming to a head. But it didn't make it right . . .

"Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't you? I would've never . . . If I'd known . . ."

Sway snorted, turning to go up the steps.

"Oh I'm sure. She didn't say anything because while she talks about her parents she doesn't like to remember they're not here, you idiot. And I didn't tell you because it wasn't your business. None of what went on that weekend was . . . You're a good man, Memphis. And I love you . . . but she's right. You need to decide what you want. You're either Memphis or you're Randall. You're proving you can't be both . . ."

She turned, going to go upstairs but Sphinx moved first, shaking his head as he pushed by and started to the office. Raines had until the end of the night to apologize . . . or he was going to give Ripley the man's skull as a belated birthday present.

* * *

Ripley stood over the desk, wiping the angry tears from her eyes as she tried to read the blurry inked words on the papers before her. But try as she might, they just kept getting blurrier every time she would finally get them cleared. She ran a hand over her face, shaking her head. She knew it wasn't personal, that tensions were high and that Memphis would apologize . . . but she hadn't told anyone but Sway about the other reason for the beach. Hell, the only reason Paul even knew was because they'd grown up together . . .

And to hear him toss it out there that everyone had seen her act like an idiot over Sphinx-that she was so obvious in it even when she tried not to be- in front of him . . . when they were finally back on track. It hurt . . . but she would bury it as soon as he said the two magic words. For the good of the crew and their friends. Otto had warned her about Johnny B . . . and that two of the solo boosts that usually ran with Dower's crew had been picked up in the middle of some shoot out would put everyone on edge. And for her to just lay low and follow orders. Which is exactly what she'd planned to do . . . but damnation she hated to be yelled at like some damned kid.

But wasn't that what she was? What they thought she was?

She shook her head, almost jumping out of her skin when arms wrapped around her waist. She turned back, seeing Sphinx looking down at her and she hurried to wipe her eyes again. God this is just what he needed . . . to see her acting like this and start acting different with her. Again. She went to move away and wave him off but he wouldn't let her.

She sighed, looking to the desk.

"I'm fine. I just . . ."

He nodded, pulling her into him and she didn't hesitate to lean into him as his massive hand rubbed up and down her spine soothingly. She nuzzled into his chest, glad that he'd let her teach him how to properly hug someone the month before . . . but even now she knew she would've taken the awkward hugs just as well. After a few long moments, she went to look up . . . and hated to see the dark wet patch of tears over his heart as she moved. She reached out, touching it with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry I cried all over you . . . . You're probably regretting the hug now, right? I mean, no one likes to be a giant hanky . . ."

He shrugged, cupping her cheek and tilting her face up to his as he leaned down. She waited with bated breath as he pressed his cheek against hers, pressing his lips against her jaw. And she couldn't fight the shiver that followed the action. But God why was he being like this? She knew they'd started touching more . . . being more comfortable around one another . . . but she almost always initiated the contact. She swallowed, loudly before trusting herself to speak. And she was acutely aware of his lips against her skin.

"Sphinx . . . what are you-"

He tugged her closer, moving his mouth to press against hers as he held her tight against him; his left hand moving across her cheek to tangle in her curls as the other kept moving along her spine slowly. And as he spoke to her, just loud enough for her to hear him as his lips moved against hers she knew they were dangerously close to jumping into something different. Something that-despite the warmth pooling in her belly and working into her blood- terrified her with everything that had happened.

"It's fine, Love. You're safe . . ."

She searched his eyes for a few long moments before leaning into him a fraction more . . . and she felt his hitch of breath as much as saw it. God this wasn't the way they were . . . they were friends. He watched TV with her and helped her move furniture. They played cards and they aggravated Atley . . . He didn't see her like this . . . Even Memphis had said it . . . but she couldn't stop the words that left her mouth.

"Really? Promise?"

He nodded, his mouth brushing hers in a ghost of a kiss-the same way they had when he'd been shot-before he pressed his forehead against hers. And she was disappointed and elated when he didn't move to kiss her again. But he never bothered to let her go; his hands still on the small of her back and in her curls.

"Promise."

She nodded, leaning into him and just let him hold her. She had no idea what had almost happened with them but she'd seen enough in his eyes to know he wanted it just as badly as she had . . . and that he was just as terrified of what would happen. God, she didn't like seeing him like that. So open and vulnerable that it made her heart clench . . . but it had been gone before she could react. And now, ash the silence that monopolized their time together settled around them she knew she wouldn't probably see it again. Ever . . .

Eventually, he pulled away and looked her over. And she blushed as he raised a brow at her before pushing her hoodie off her shoulders and started looking at her arms. Finally, when her face was doing its best tomato impression she pulled away and smacked his chest.

"Stop it! What are you doing? I know you were like raised in a barn by wolves or something but seriously? You don't just go around pulling people's clothes off . . . Especially mine . . ."

He raised a brow before a dark grin spread across his face and she walloped him again. Apparently being emotionally retarded didn't keep him from being a typical man. It just made him a lot sneakier at it. She crossed her arms, turning away from him as she tried to tug her hoodie back on over the tank top. She actually had no intention of running tonight unless she had to . . . Not with the fresh tattoo keeping her from being able to wear jeans until tomorrow . . .

He reached out, flicking her shoulder before he looked her over again. And she suddenly knew what he had been doing. She flushed even brighter as she shook her head, moving back against the desk to get away from him. Which only served to trap her between him and the damned thing. He really loved to do that for some reason . . . box her in so she couldn't escape.

"Oh no! No way! You are so not seeing it, Mister. I've yet to see any of yours other than the damned English rose on your arm . . . and I know you have like five or six, so uh-huh. Not happening . . ."

He looked her over before shrugging, dropping his coat into the chair beside them and-after pushing his suspenders off his shoulders- shrugging out of his tee shirt and undershirt. And she had to fight to keep herself from blushing. She'd seen him in tank tops and tight shirts . . . and had tried to block her little flash show from the tub from her mind. But seeing him here, standing in front of her in nothing but his damned jeans and boots . . . . willingly . . . she wasn't strong enough to withstand that kind of temptation.

As he looked at her expectantly, she just turned and shook her head. And as he rolled his eyes, she had to wonder just how much he did this. Did he not realize just how_** nice**_ he looked without a shirt? He was toned and defined without being too muscular, with only a small fan of dark hair on his upper chest though his torso was littered with lighter scars that had healed . . . . including the bullet wound right over his heart . She could see the beginnings of some thick, black lines sweeping over his left shoulder. But she honestly had no idea what it was . . . and she couldn't make herself wonder while she could still see his abs and that wonderful deep V where his pelvic bones were . . . God he needed to put his damned clothes back on!

He moved, stepping closer and she shivered when he chuckled, dipping to turn her face to his.

"I showed mine."

She turned, glancing to the door before sighing and pulling the coat off. If she ever wanted to get out of here with her cheeks their normal color then she knew she had to do this. Sphinx was hard headed to a fault when he put his mind to something . . . Her hands went to the rolled hem of her shorts before she stopped. She looked back up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Atley Jackson pops up wanting to see this and I swear I won't let you anywhere near my house-or my fridge- for a month. Meaning no food or beer or leftovers that Junie keeps sending me. Got it?"

He nodded, brow raised as he cocked his head to the side. And when she tugged the dark navy pant down enough for him to see the whole tattoo she had to wonder what in the world possessed him to reach out and trace it. She knew her face would never go back to its right color again.

* * *

Sphinx had to fight the groan that tried to slip past his lips as he saw the dark black and gray ink against her skin. Christ almighty . . . He reached out, tracing the outer line with his fingertips before he could stop himself. He had never really cared much as to whether or not women had ink . . . he could see the merit in both the colored, tattooed flesh and the clean, soft skin. But now, as he looked down at the absolutely mouthwatering sight before him he had to say he was definitely for ink. Especially on her . . .

The intricate crest was right over the top of her pelvic bone, continuing down under the hem of the shorts . . . and he was suddenly furious that someone else had touched her the way he was. And had for a good while from the level of detail in the design. He stepped closer, his fingers moving ever-so-slightly and he decided he loved the feel of her tanned skin beneath his . . . she looked up at him, swallowing loudly as she opened her mouth to speak . . . and he couldn't stop himself. He moved his fingers, tracing the design again and chuckled at the tiny gasp she gave. God she needed to stop that or he wasn't going to be able to stop himself . . .

He dipped, bringing his lips to her ear . . . and he knew that once the air cleared she would probably gloat to Atley about all of the words she had over him . . . but he didn't care. He had to see if she blushed any darker.

"How long did this take then?"

She swallowed, pulling her lip between her teeth before she answered.

"Almost eight hours . . . . He wanted to do more but I had to-"

"He?"

She nodded, leaning into him as he leaned down. And Sphinx watched her skin flush down her neck into her chest.

"Charm. Sway's tattoo artist. She said he was good and he was. He helped transfer the crest and work up the design . . . And I had to come here-to bring Sway . . . Do you think I should . . . go back? Get more done?"

He looked over the piece of flesh heatedly before turning his eyes back to hers and shaking his head. He'd have to kill the fucker for touching her is she went back . . .

"Nah, Love. Its perfect. So smooth too . . ."

She blushed even darker and started rambling again. And he knew that he wouldn't ever be able to see her the same way again . . . or be upset with her disappearances on Wednesdays. Not with what she was willingly telling him.

"Yeah well, I go to Wake Beach every week for a reason other than to see Paul . . . and we really need to go back downstairs . . . The others will probably be up here any minute . . ."

He nodded, stepping back before he turned to pull his shirt back over his head. Only to stop when he felt her fingertips brush his back, tracing the dark lines he still had to have filled in. And lightly graze his own crest on his left shoulder. He turned, glancing at her as she looked it over before locking eyes with him.

"It's beautiful . . . why are you covering it?"

He shrugged. He'd gotten it on a whim back across the pond . . . and now, with the way his life had turned out-was still shaping and changing- he didn't want the tie to his heritage anymore. He really had only done it as an act of rebellion in the first place. Something to piss them off . . . He turned slightly, but her fingers stayed on his skin. And as they started to follow the lines of the new tattoo he knew he would let her do that all day . . .

But the second they grazed the old long, jagged scar to his side, his hand was around and caught hers. She stopped, breath hitching at his grip before he relaxed it. He hadn't meant to scare her . . . but even when he'd been stabbed he hadn't let the others touch the scars on his side. He hated to be touched . . . and they were a good portion of the reason why. Ripley however didn't seem to care as she moved and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her cheek against his back. And he didn't try to move her as she hugged him.

"I'm not the only one who's safe, Sphinx. I swear I wouldn't ever hurt you . . ."

He stopped, stunned by the honesty in those words before he nodded and-after patting her hand- moved to pull his shirts back on and over his head. Which was a good thing, because as soon as he pulled his suspenders back into place the door shot open and Sway poured in, dragging a very repentant looking Memphis with her. But Sphinx knew that while Raines probably was really sorry, the death grip she had on his ear was probably the biggest force behind his look.

Ripley looked at them, brow raised before Sway gave a hard tug on his ear and let him go; turning to Sphinx as she nodded her head towards the stairs.

"C'mon. We're going to let them talk. And if he isn't groveling and begging for forgiveness then I'm going to castrate his ass."

Ripley tried to swallow her chuckles as Sphinx looked to her expectantly. She blushed but nodded, reaching out and laying her hand on his arm.

"Go on. We'll be fine. I think I can take him if I have to . . . he apparently has really weak ears . . ."

Sphinx smirked, nodding once before turning to glare at Raines darkly. Memphis gulped, hands up before taking a step back . . . and the only thing that saved him was Ripley reaching out and thumping him in the arm. He looked down, brow raised before rolling eyes and following Wayland. God the girl was confusing sometimes . . .

* * *

_Don't get too mad . . . Memphis's asshole moment is very shortlived . . ._


	26. Chapter 26

**Boosted . . .**

Memphis Raines shifted from foot to foot as he glanced at Ripley . . . and he honestly had no idea how to fix the mess he'd made earlier. But he knew he needed to figure it out and quick. Or else Sway and Sphinx were going to take turns peeling his skin off. He shuddered, turning to face the girl as she leaned against the desk. And he was acutely aware that he really had hurt her feelings as he noticed her still moist cheeks. Christ how did he fix this?

He sighed, stepping closer . . . and when she looked up at him, big water blue-green eyes watching his every move in case he did or said something else for her to be weary of he felt like he'd kicked a puppy. Because in all actuality he had. He was almost four years older than her . . . and she was only five older than his brother. She really still was a kid . . . and she really did everything he asked of her. Without griping or complaining.

He held out his arm and when she moved to lean into his side he felt a little better . . . until he felt her flinch when he moved a bit too quickly. Then he felt a million times worse.

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean to unload on you . . . or on Sway. I just . . . I got worried when you didn't show up on time and then to see her with something I asked her to not do. I snapped. And it wasn't right or justified . . ."

She shrugged, looking up to him almost nonplussed before his world shifted and his head swung to the side fast and forcefully . . . and as he blinked his jaw and cheek started to pulse and burn. And did he taste blood? He went to turn, wincing as he heard his jaw pop and crack before he realized what had happened. She'd hit him! Otto's sweet little girl he'd felt so damned bad for yelling at had hit him! While he'd held her and been apologizing!

He turned, holding his aching face as she looked up at him blandly before nodding once, seemingly satisfied with the damage she'd inflicted. He went to speak only to hiss as he felt his jaw scrape. And Ripley shook her head, reaching up and feeling under his jaw hard.

"It isn't broken. Just work it and it'll feel better. And consider that payback for the comment about Sphinx. I'll accept the apology for the other. I knew coming in here tonight about the other shit going on in the world of the Long Beach Criminal arena. And I was prepared for the snapping and the backlash the tension of that brings . . . But the other was uncalled for and just plain cruel. And I don't care how great my uncle thinks you are or how fond Sway is of you, you ever open your mouth about the two of us again and he will be the last of your concern. Got it?"

Memphis nodded, dazed before laughing. He shook his head, slinging his arm over the girl's shoulder and pulling her into his side. And he felt better-even with his half broken face- that she leaned into him the way she had a million times before.

"Got it . . . and I am sorry. I just forget to filter out the unimportant shit sometimes . . . you know?"

She shrugged before nodding, stopping as he went to open the door.

"I get it . . . but I was right. You need to make a choice, Memphis. You're either with us or you're going to be what your mom wants you to be. White collar and respectable but bored to death . . . I have it easy there, you know? If my parents were alive, they would be okay with it either way. Hell, my mom would probably be rooting for me over a damned scanner if she could. The same way she did for my Dad. Yours doesn't get it . . . and I get that she's worried about you but . . ."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. He knew his mother loved him and that she worried . . . but ever since he'd paid off their debt and his boosting was strictly necessary anymore he'd heard nothing but how he needed to quit before he got killed or put away. And while he could see the logic there-and knew the truth was buried somewhere in those words-he wasn't ready to give this life up just yet.

"I think she knows I'm a lost cause. But now Kip's all gung-ho about everything to do with cars . . . she's worried he'll follow in my steps, you know?"

Ripley shrugged, and he could see she didn't really see that much wrong with it. But then why would she? She was the daughter of a boost and growing into a damned good runner of her own . . . and she apparently had the attention of one of the best in Long Beach. She wouldn't see anything wrong with their lives . . . She was raised in and around it . . . even if she wasn't always aware of it. And her words just proved him right . . . and set him a bit more at ease.

"And if he does its his choice . . . No one makes us do this, Memphis. And it isn't for everyone . . . Besides, he's thirteen. He isn't going to be worrying about that for another two or three years. You all need to stop fretting over him so damned much . . . He's already kind of spoiled."

Memphis nodded before grinning.

"Yeah . . . not to mention heartbroken that you already have a boyfriend. Frankie spilled the beans about Sphinx-or so he thinks- and Kip has moped for the past few weeks . . ."

Ripley rolled her eyes, shaking her head before reaching out and hugging him. And he hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she sighed against him.

"Don't let it bother you. Bothers and worries like that get people killed on a score . . . or busted. And with everything going on we can't afford that right now. Fix what you can and let the rest fall the wayside. And don't be afraid to come to us-any of us-with some of this stuff. Especially Sway and Otto. Otto thinks of you as another son, you know? And Sarah loves you. More than she does boosting or partying or anything else in the damned world . . . You shut her out and she can't help you. And that's all she wants to do . . ."

Memphis nodded, letting her go as they went to go down the steps. And he knew, as he watched Ripley step over to Sphinx with a sly little grin-that the larger runner returned before looking up to him and nodding once after she spoke to him- that he was at least okay on that front. If Sphinx was okay then Atley would be too . . . now he just had to tame Sway . . . Who was looking at his poor abused jaw with mirth and concern. And as she reached up to poke at it hard- laughing as he yelped and tried to dance away- he knew she was fine.

Well, now he just needed to keep himself out of trouble for another month . . .

* * *

Ripley laughed as she shifted in the Chevelle, loving the way that the car handled and maneuvered . . . but she loved the power more. God she wanted one of these! She glanced over, grinning at Sphinx as he shook his head before nodding to the turn for the coastal highway. She had so needed this! She'd decided, with the drama of everything going on to just suck it up and boost. Even if she looked like she was dressed to do her damned laundry . . . A fact that Sphinx wasn't too particularly upset with seeing as his eyes had glanced to her legs ever-so-often while Otto had been handing out assignments.

She grinned, pulling onto the snaky road before pushing the accelerator as close to the floorboard as she could. This was a longer route to get to the drop but with the stops all over town they needed to take the precaution. It just didn't have to be totally boring . . . Apparently the two boosts who were snatched up-two younger runners she'd never heard of before- had rolled on Dowers . . . but had refused to give up Manday's or Otto's for fear of the connections both shops had. Manday for his extensive dealings in and around the underworld . . . and Otto because Raines's crew ran exclusively with him. And they ran exclusively for Cacuzza atop their other sheets. And she'd never been so thankful for mobster favor before in her life . . .

She drifted around the next curve, the back of the car sliding out behind her before she pulled it back into the yellow lines . . . and she loved the way that Sphinx just leaned back into the seat with his eyes closed. They apparently both loved this car. And she was very seriously considering buying one after her next birthday . . . She eased off as they started to hit more traffic and- as she spotted two cop cars ahead with a Corvette pulled to the side of the road she felt her heart drop. But as the other traffic moved by it slowly, she saw it was just a routine stop not a check point and her heart started to beat again.

She glanced at Sphinx who nodded once they were clear and she decided to play it safe on the rest of the way to drop. But at least she'd gotten to open it up for a little bit . . .

* * *

Ripley pulled into her parking complex hours later and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She glanced around, going to park in her allotted spot before she decided against it. Something was wrong here . . . And, as she went to swing around to go back towards the entrance she knew what. Her lights flashed over a very pretty and very out of place royal blue 59 Cadillac El Dorado with white and chrome detailing parked in the shadows . . . and she saw the two large men with gold chains around their necks waiting in the darkness of the car.

She moved towards the exit side of the garage, cursing to herself as the car started to follow. She had a pretty good clue who these people were . . . and what they wanted. The chains said it all. Atley had described the thick golden chains to Otto and Memphis . . . and had drilled into all of their heads that they were the calling card of Johnny B's gang. Which meant that they knew where she lived . . .

She took a deep steeling breath before pulling out and into traffic, narrowly escaping a head on collision with a rather large truck before she started through Downtown. She couldn't stay on the road too long or they would just round back and wait for her to go home . . . and if she went to the garage then they would know her affiliation. At this point she was probably just the owner of a mark . . . if she was lucky. But if she wasn't-if they knew who and what she was-then where could she go to be safe?

Suddenly a very stupid, brazen idea hit her. But as the El Dorado started to gain on her, no longer even trying to be discrete in it's tailing she knew she didn't really have much of a choice . . . she just really, really hoped he was home. Or this was going to suck . . .

* * *

Dirk watched the girl weave through traffic, trying to keep as much distance and as many cars between them as possible. And he suddenly knew why Raines's crew hadn't messed with this car. Whoever drove the 87 Ferrari Testarossa was as smart as she was pretty . . . which was a surprising combination to be so close to Hollywood and LA. The girl was young but she could move . . . and he was hard pressed to keep up with her as she rounded another corner without warning.

He turned, glancing to his boss as Johnny B shook his head. He had no clue why the normally reclusive man had wanted to come out with them tonight . . . but he could see he was enjoying this little chase. The crew boss chuckled, his gold teeth glinting in the passing street lights. And Dirk knew why most people didn't believe he was the boss. He didn't look like a crew runner . . . . he looked like a regular gang banger . . . only wearing his chains and a few rings. Leaving nothing to really distinguish him from the others. And though the others didn't get it-thought he should flaunt the power he'd acquired and be proud of it- Dirk knew that it kept him safe.

No one knew what Johnny B looked like . . . could tell him apart from the other runners. Until he put two slugs in the back of their skulls. Johnny sank back into the seats, grinning darkly as he shifted.

"Man oh man, we got a live one here. She isn't going down without a fight, huh?"

Dirk shrugged, moving to follow as the girl doubled back and made a wild left before circling around in front of the oncoming traffic to shoot past them. And even though she got insanely close to the front end of their car, she cleared with just centimeters of space. Making Johnny laugh out loud before whopping.

"She can run all she wants . . . but we're getting that car. Poor baby had better just go ahead and give it on up . . ."

Dirk grinned, nodding as he followed closely . . . only to pale as the girl swooped into the parking lot of the newly integrated Governor's Regional Auto-theft Bureau. He slowed, both of them watching her grab her bags and her coat before pulling her keys and what looked like all of her information out of the glovebox, tossing the leather case into her huge purse before shooting up the cement walkway and into the building.

Never staying still long enough for them to actually see her face. Dirk turned, eyeing Johnny as his good humor vanished. And he knew that this stunt had probably just put that girl firmly on his shit list . . . he was suddenly thankful that the building she lived in was guarded and gated . . . or he knew they would be waiting for her to go home. Johnny however shook himself, getting out of the car with his hands in his pockets before crossing to the car quickly. And Dirk watched-amazed-as his boss was in the car and had it cranked, motioning him to go on ahead before he pulled out and followed.

He shook his head, working to go drop their score down at the docks. That was one of the many reasons that Johnny B was boss. He was fucking crazy . . . but no one beat him when it came to boosting. Something that Raines and his crew were going to learn the hard way . . .

* * *

Ripley shifted in her seat, feeling extremely out of place in the middle of the brand new division specially made to track down boosts. But she hadn't really had a choice. Anywhere she'd led them would've connected back to Otto . . . and possibly ended with more bloodshed. So she'd done the unthinkable and come to the one place she hoped she wouldn't be in too much danger . . . Now if she could go back outside and her car still be there that would be awesome.

She turned as the door to the glassed in office opened and she had to force herself to not look as nervous as she felt. Which was pretty damn with the way this cop kept glancing at her. The newly shielded Roland Castlebeck was apparently one of the few good cops in and around Long Beach. He wasn't on anyone's payroll and he was definitely very good at his job. Now she just had to make sure she stayed a step ahead of him.

"So . . . Ms. Guadimus?"

She nodded, pulling her hoodie tighter. God it was freezing in this damned place . . . Had these guys never heard of freaking heat?

"Chaosia . . . please, call me Chaosia."

He blinked but nodded, settling against the edge of his desk with a warm smile as she tried to smile up at him weakly. Which wasn't too hard to do considering her heart was in her throat. He waited a few minutes before continuing. And she knew this man was smarter than the average uniform . . .

"Chaosia . . . Odd name, but its pretty. Anyway, why do you think you were being followed? And why come here instead of one of the other precincts?"

She blushed, her brain working through something believable as she shifted, trying to help herself think. And he seemed to take it as her being cold and shrugged out of his jacket, holding it out to her. She smiled, taking it gratefully with a nod before she started. God let this work . . .

"I drive an 87 Ferrari Testarossa . . . it was a present from my father. He'd bought it off some poor sap who wrapped it around a tree and we restored it from the frame up, you know? When I started learning to drive it he warned me that people were only as honest as you made them . . . and that some people couldn't be made to follow the rules. He'd been carjacked before when he was in London and told me and my mother a million times what to look for and what to notice . . . and pounded it into my skull that if I ever felt like something was right to go the brightest, most populated place I could find and call the cops . . . I was just thankful I remembered that this place was here."

She stopped, taking in an only half faked shaky breath before continuing. And the way he was looking at her told her he was at least buying.

"I've never seen that car before . . . Granted I haven't lived there that long either but . . . it was a classic, you know? Old cars like that stick out . . . and the way they watched me park . . . and then they followed me out and all over downtown before I got here. I think they were going to hurt me . . . But why? Why would anyone want to hurt me? I'm eighteen years old . . . I pay my bills and I'm getting ready to go back to school in January. What could I've possibly done to make someone want to . . . to . . ."

She reached up, swiping at her eyes hard enough to make them red before shaking her head. And Castlebeck was on course as he grabbed a handful of Kleenex from his desk and handed it to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. She thanked him, taking the tissue and dabbing at her now sore eyes. Damn that had hurt . . . but she'd needed her eyes to water.

"Hey . . . its okay. You're fine now. Look, I'm going to walk you outside and we're going to look over your car. And, if we don't see that other one I'll follow you home or wherever you want to go. Do you have anyone you could stay with if you don't feel comfortable? Anyone who could stay with you?"

Ripley nodded, already thinking of how to get to Sphinx's apartment without taking the cop there . . . before deciding she could always just let him drop her somewhere close and she could risk the walk. She did have her Dad's blade after all. He straightened and she stood, smiling at him pitifully as he went to open the door. He held it for her, following her out and into the main area before they crossed to the elevators.

And as soon as they were inside he started talking again. Leaving her more than slightly thankful she'd brushed up on her poker face over the past few months of cards and arguments or she would've outted herself. Big time.

"They were probably just after your car. Ferraris are hard to get and keep. Actually only a few crews are supposed to be capable of it . . . the rest just tear out the steering columns and almost destroy the wiring . . ."

Ripley blinked, shaking her head as she huddled deeper into his coat.

"Wow . . . so you don't think they were like stalking me then? I should be safe?"

He nodded, patting her shoulder with a warm smile. And she was so damned glad she'd asked the question.

"Yeah. Gotta admit though, I'm curious to see your car up close. I was transferred over from Vice. And so far, all I've seen car wise are a bunch of Hondas and the occasional Mustang or Corvette. The ones like yours apparently get left to the serious ones . . . But hopefully we'll be able to start bringing some of those in too . . ."

She nodded; knowing that all of Memphis's worrying was justified now. This department was out to hurt them . . . and despite how nice this man seemed, he was the enemy. He just didn't know it.

"Well, I'll let you look at my baby all day if you want to . . . Thanks for being so nice. And putting up with me freaking out over guys in black with chains."

He nodded, suddenly looking at her skeptically.

"They wore chains? Around their necks?"

She nodded, cursing herself for giving too much away before she shrugged.

"Yeah . . . but it's the nineties. A lot of guys wear chains . . . they all want to be gangsters and mobsters, you know? Its ridiculous . . . because some of them look like they're wearing their grandmother's jewelry!"

Castlebeck laughed and shook, holding the elevator door as it dinged. And Ripley was glad he'd bought her line about the damned things. But as they walked out the door and started to where her car was supposed to be parked, she felt her heart drop. She stopped, looking to the empty spot in shock before turning back to Castlebeck. Who just shook his head and patted her shoulder.

"I take it that's where your car was?"

She nodded numbly, feeling her temper trying to rise and break free before she pushed it down. But she didn't try to stop the angry tears that started spilling down her cheeks. That bastard had shot her friends and chased her all over downtown . . . and he'd stolen her car. Her car! The car her father had gotten and repaired just for her . . . She turned, running her hand over her face as she tried not to just break down and cry even harder as she looked up to the sympathetic cop.

"I guess I need to go back in and fill out the report, right?"

He nodded, looping his arm around her shoulders and leading her back inside. And as he held the door for her again, she felt fresh tears spill down her cheeks. Those fucking gutless bastards! She would have their heads on pikes for this shit!

She glanced at him, trying to at least give herself hope. They hadn't been gone long . . . maybe they could find it. But she knew it was pointless. Johnny B didn't use the same drops as them . . . and even if he did, she'd have to out the others to get it back. Something her Dad would skin her for. He would say its just a damn car . . . but it was her damn car . . .

"She's already gone isn't she?"

He sighed before nodding, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry to say but yeah. I hope you've got good insurance kid . . . Do you need to call anyone?"

She nodded, already working on how to go about this . . . God, she hated Johnny B!

* * *

Sphinx rolled, trying to get comfortable as he drifted in and out of sleep. He'd been dozing most of the night . . . but he couldn't get to sleep. And he couldn't understand why. He was tired, more than tired he was beat. And with the drama from earlier-and the very icy shower he'd had to take after he saw the girl's new tat and the trip down the coast in the Chevelle- he should've been able to fall into the deep sleep he needed . . .

He sighed, moving again and trying to close his eyes. Only to remember the sight of that crest on Ripley's tanned skin . . . and her fingers tracing his own before caressing the oldest wounds on his body. He growled, tossing the covers back and planted his feet on the ground before stalking into the living room. He passed through, grabbing a beer from the fridge before moving back to plop onto the sofa and flick on the set.

He'd stayed at the garage longer than Ripley, listening to Frankie and San place bets with Atley who would see her tat first . . . and he'd been damn tempted to toss himself into that ring . . . Because the almost six thousand dollar pot-all of them buying in at $1500 with Frank saying double or nothing on his own count- would be sweet to collect. But he knew if she ever found out she'd kill him. Besides the others already had enough assumptions about their relationship with the other . . . no need to feed that particular fire.

Even if seeing all of their shocked faces would be worth it . . .

He shook himself, flipping through chanels as he nursed the beer. He needed to stay the course. They already thought they were fucking . . . Hell, even Otto had pulled him aside and warned that if he broke her heart he'd 'end up a permanent resident of his precious morgue' before giving his blessings on the whole thing. Which had Atley in tears for almost three days . . . until he'd been called to help move her. And then he'd started whining and grousing again, his newest chuckle forgotten in the face of looming hard labor.

Because Ripley wasn't going to let him off the hook with just the bum leg alone. She was too much like them to let the opportunity for torture pass her by . . .

The phone ringing brought him from the slew of infomercials and to his feet. And as he passed through the kitchen he had to wonder who was calling at almost three o'clock in the damned morning . . . he picked up the phone, pulling the receiver to his ear and was shocked to hear Paul's sleepy but panicked voice over the line. And felt his heart drop with the man's words.

"_Sphinx? This is Paul . . . Ripley's friend? Look, I know you don't talk or whatever but I need you to listen. Ripley's in trouble . . ."_

_

* * *

_

Sphinx sighed, pulling the Aston he'd gone and retrieved from Ripley's apartment-after painfully abandoning his own Malibu to the other lot- into the parking lot of the Governor's Regional Auto-theft Bureau with a decided cringe. This was so not one of the girl's better ideas . . . but with the limited information he'd been able to get from her flighty and excited friend he knew she hadn't had much choice. He parked, looking around before pulling his keys out and grabbing the dark charcoal sweater he'd brought; getting out of the car to start towards the building.

He'd gone ahead and gotten dressed for work, knowing that as soon as he dropped Ripley off at his apartment he would be leaving to go in. And he didn't care if she fought him tooth and nail, she wasn't going back to that apartment until after his shift was over . . . Because the thought of leaving her there alone and unprotected left him with a cold feeling in his gut.

He pushed through the doors, going to elevator and pressing the button; pulling his dress shirt a bit straighter as he waited. He'd forgone his suspenders and donned a black leather belt to go with his black dress pants . . . and while he wasn't overly fond of the moss green shirt he knew it looked okay enough for work . . . . Especially hidden under the white lab coat he had to wear. The doors parted and he stepped in, hitting the button for the floor Paul had told him about before leaning against the wall.

As the doors parted again, it didn't take him long to find Ripley. She was seated just inside one of the glassed in offices, head down and on her knees with what looked like a large coat pulled around her. He shook his head, crossing to her quickly before stopping to tap on the door frame. Her head shot up and she smiled at him, obviously tired and more than slightly upset as she stretched to her feet. And he knew that the way her back popped had to feel wonderful and horrible all at once . . .

She shrugged out of the coat before crossing the office, wrapping her arms around his waist as she snuggled into his chest with a relieved sigh. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to him as she looked up. And he didn't feel a bit bad for leaning down and brushing his lips over her bangs . . . . but he loved the way she leaned into him again. And her quiet admission.

"I am so glad you're here . . ."

He nodded, tugging her tighter as a new voice filled the room. And when he turned he knew the man he was looking at was most definitely a cop. But the easy smile Ripley gave him made Sphinx wonder just how well she'd gotten to know the man . . . Especially since she used his first name.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Its fine, Roland. He's here for me . . ."

She glanced up, grinning at him tiredly before nudging him ever-so-slightly. And he knew to play along as she looked back to the still hesitant cop.

"He's my boyfriend . . . and obviously just came from work . . ."

He nodded, reaching out and extending his hand to the officer to shake once. Mindful of the way the man watched him before he seemed to relax as Ripley leaned into him again. He turned back to her, holding out the sweater and shaking his head with a chuckle as she sighed dreamily while she pulled it over her head. The damn thing swallowed her whole . . . and made it seem like she wasn't wearing anything but his sweater. God wasn't that a great thought . . .

She turned back to the cop with a weary grin, grabbing her bags as she did so.

"So . . . anything else or am I free to go?"

He shook his head, smiling to her as he took he jacket she handed back to him.

"You're good, Chaosia. The reports already in and I'll make sure to kick it to the insurance before I leave. No point in waiting since they took the damned thing here, you know? You have all the information to contact the broker?"

She nodded, pulling her bags over her shoulder before leaning back into him. And she smiled as she excepted the card the dark skinned man pulled from his pocket.

"Here . . . I shouldn't need anything else but if you see them again you call me. Its got my extension and my pager . . . and my home phone's on the back. You get back there and they're there you don't stay. Go to him or come here . . . They were probably just after your car but until we know for sure you can't be too careful . . ."

She nodded and Sphinx tugged her closer as he felt and saw her shiver. And he wondered how much was for the benefit of the cop and how much was real. He nodded to the officer before turning to lead her back to the lift. And once they were inside he plucked the card from her hands. He read the name, brow raised before handing it back to her . . . before chuckling at the fact that she was almost asleep on her feet.

He sighed, pulling her into his side again as the doors opened. He needed to get her home before she passed out . . . .

* * *

Ripley was barely aware that she was being moved . . . but the gentle sway of her legs told her that she was. And since her legs were dangling, she was pretty sure she was being carried. She moved, opening her eyes and looking up as Sphinx stepped into the elevator for his apartment. He really did look good in the dark green shirt . . . He chuckled, shaking his head as the doors opened and she knew she'd said that aloud.

But she couldn't feel bad about it . . .

He walked briskly to his door, keys already out and in the lock before she could offer to stand. And he was passing through his living room to the bedroom before she could tell him to drop her on the couch. He set her on the foot of the bed, going into his closet and coming back out with a pair of dark gray lounge pants before nodding to the bathroom. She shrugged, not bothering to argue as she took them and went to change.

But as she went to pull her shorts off the hem caught the tape for her tattoo. She went to move only to have it pull and make her hiss, which brought him in. He looked her over before shaking his head and motioning for her to sit on the vanity. She blushed, moving to comply after shedding the shorts. Leaving her very aware that she was on his bathroom counter in nothing but the black lacey underwear and his sweater . . .

He came back in, first aid kit in hand before he stopped and looked her over before shaking his head. He handed her the kit, moving to gently pull the taped bandage away. And even though the tattoo was seeping-something she knew it would do as it healed-it still looked gorgeous. She reached down, going to touch it before his hand caught hers. She looked up as he shook his head before he moved to pull a tube of the same green gel she'd been given from his medicine cabinet.

He bent, working slowly and thoroughly as he covered the mark evenly . . . before he pulled a thick piece of gauze from the kit. A few minutes and snips of the surgical scissors later ad she was cleaned and rewrapped, ready to go to sleep. He looked it over, checking before he straightened and nodded. And Ripley was acutely aware of the fact that his face was dangerously close to hers. But as he went to move away, to pull back even as they continued to look at one another so intensely she felt something in her snap.

She reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his heart. After a heartbeat, he stepped back into her; holding her against him as he sighed. Eventually, she pulled back enough to press a small kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"Thank you . . . for coming to my rescue."

He nodded, scooping her up and letting her slide to her feet before stepping away to let her shimmy the pants up and over her hips. She turned, following him back out and into the bedroom as he reached out and pushed the covers aside for her. And, once she was in, tucked them around her tight enough that she would be warm with how cold he kept it . . . His knuckles traced down her cheek as she closed her eyes, nuzzling into the pillows. It was nice to be safe and warm . . . and surrounded by his scent . . . And that was the last conscious thought she had.

* * *

Sphinx watched her drift to sleep before he moved out and into the hallway, cracking the door before he went into the kitchen. He sighed, picking up the phone and dialing Atley's number; counting off rings as he found a pad and pen to write Ripley a note. He had a short six hour shift today so with any luck he would be back before she woke up. But just incase he didn't want her to worry . . . Finally, Atley's disgruntled and gravely voice filled the line.

"_Whoever this is had better be dying or I'm gonna kill you . . ."_

He rolled his eyes, setting the note to the side to take back into the bedroom before he left.

"We have a problem . . ."

Ripley stretched, rolling out of the massive soft bed before making her way to the bathroom. And once her business was finished and she caught sight of herself in the mirror she was torn between whining and screaming. She had bags the size of China under her eyes . . . . and her hair looked like a lavender blonde rat's nest; random curls and spirals sticking out in all directions. She sighed, reaching up to try to tame it before giving up. It would need to be washed now . . .

She turned, going back and through the bedroom before making her way to the kitchen. Her throat was dry and she needed something to drink . . . and to see if Sphinx had gone into work. She peaked around the living room and kitchen before grabbing a coke with a shrug. He wasn't here . . . She made her way back to the bedroom and crawled back into bed, setting the can down on the side table when a piece of white caught her eye.

She raised a brow, reaching out and picking it up . . . before she felt her cheeks flush. Sphinx's handwriting was better than most girls, perfect script slanted just enough for her to tell he was in a hurry when he'd written it. But damn if it didn't make her feel good to see he'd taken the time . . . She set the note back down, snuggling back under the covers with a sigh. She just hoped he would be home soon . . .

_Ripley_

_If you need anything you know where it is. Stay here and don't answer the door. Anyone who needs in can get in. Try to sleep until I get back and then we'll discuss last night. If something happens, the number for the morgue is 555 319 8520. I'll see you soon. _

_Sphinx_

_

* * *

Okay i had to make Johnny B something worth worrying over!  
_


	27. Chapter 27

_Okie dokie . . . some of the M rating here . . . but nothing too major. Or too substantial. _

_

* * *

_

**Of Nightmares and Mockingbirds**

_Ripley rolled, nuzzling into the warm body beside her as thick muscled arms wrapped around her waist; pulling her closer as lips traveled down her exposed neck to her shoulders. Leaving a trail of slow fire in their wake as she moaned and craned her head, trying to give them better access. A dark chuckle filled the room, causing her to shiver as a hand moved from her back to slide down her hip. Tugging her even closer into the warmth and hardness of her bedmate._

_She sighed, opening her eyes and locking with the prettiest gray-green she'd ever seen . . . and loving the way they flashed when she reached up to cup the cheek right below them. But for some reason, all she could make out about this man's face were his eyes . . . His hand moved, dipping beneath the hem of her panties and brushing against the tattoo. And she loved the way he traced it before sliding further down . . . but she couldn't help the feeling that she wasn't supposed to be here._

_She couldn't see this man, who dipped to press his lips-full and warm and surprisingly soft- to hers . . . but she knew him. And they weren't supposed to be doing this. But then why did it feel so damned good?_

_He moaned against her as he rolled them, hovering over her as his mouth worked down to her collarbone. And as he groaned out her name against her skin she knew his voice. The deep lilting timbre rolling over her deliciously slow . . . But something was off. She knew his voice but she wasn't used to it . . . And when she looked up, locking eyes with him again she knew why. Suddenly the haze of whatever this was between them cleared and she saw all of him._

_And as he dipped to slash his mouth over hers, drawing another moan from her as he pulled away she couldn't forcer herself to care anymore. They might not supposed to be here . . . but she was enjoying him far too much to stop him. And as his mouth moved down her jaw and to her neck again, leaving tiny bites and wet kisses she couldn't help but moan out his name . . ._

**_"Sphinx . . ."_**

* * *

Ripley shot straight up, heart pounding as she clutched her chest. She sagged, laying her head in her palm before trying to slow her breathing . . . only to jump and squeak when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned-head whipping around so sharply it made her neck pop- and almost died when she saw Sphinx there. He was still dressed for work, though his dress shirt was open and showing his undershirt and he was apparently in the process of taking off his shoes.

She exhaled slowly, trying not to think too hard on the warring feelings of relief and disappointment as the knowledge it was just a dream sank in. A beautiful, horrible wonderful nightmare . . . starring the man that shrugged and went back to shedding his shoes and socks. She watched him stand, pulling the shirt off and tossing it into the hamper in the corner before he disappeared into his closet. A few moments later he reemerged, dressed in a dark blue wife beater and a pair of plaid sleep pants; tossing his old clothes into the hamper with their brethren before moving to the far side of the bed.

Ripley knew she was blushing as she watched him slide beneath the covers but she couldn't help it. The dream had been vivid . . . and she honestly didn't think her cheeks would be back to normal any time soon. He reached out, brushing her hair out of her face with a shake of his head before he settled into the pillows. And she wasn't prepared for his arm to shoot out and wrap around her waist, pulling her into him before she relaxed.

His hand found its way to her curls, working through the strands and knots slowly as she felt her heartbeat even out and her eyes grow heavier. She sighed, rolling over and cuddling into his chest; the dream fading into the recesses of her mind as she snuggled into his hold. With any luck he would think it was just a nightmare and leave her be . . . he knew she had them occasionally.

His fingers snagged a particularly stubborn tangle and she winced, whimpering as he slowly pulled it free before he smoothed his hand over her hair again. And she had no idea why but she felt safer than she had in a long time . . . Probably because only an idiot would tangle with the man holding her.

As she was almost asleep, she nuzzled in and kissed his chest. Sleepily telling him goodnight before she finally let her eyes close. God it was nice to be able to actually sleep now . . .

* * *

"Goodnight, Sphinx. I'm glad you're home . . ."

He groaned, settling into the bed as he held her. He was already tired . . . and it didn't help that the first body he'd had to see to today had been the late, great Nikolai Pulaski. An older solo runner who had apparently had a rather bad brush with a large caliber semi automatic weapon. And with what had happened with Ripley in the hours before dawn he wasn't too convinced it was just a coincidence.

He sighed, running his fingers through her hair as she cuddled against him. He'd come in to her moaning and at first, he'd thought it was a nightmare. But when she'd settled back down as he'd sunk into the bed to start undressing he figured it was over. Until, right as he'd gone to start pulling off his shoes he'd heard her throaty little whimpers and moans start up again. And as he'd reached to wake her, she'd called out in her sleep . . . and left him needing a damn cold shower for the next few months.

Even know he could hear her voice-husky and tinged with lust as she whimpered- calling out . . . to him. But the way she'd shot up, clutching her chest had told him that something had changed in the last few seconds of her dream and drastically. And he wasn't hard pressed to figure out what. She'd been stalked the night before . . . by the same crew that had shot him and Atley . . . And the way she'd jumped when he'd touched her told him that she wasn't ready to be messed with about it just yet. He'd ask later . . . But for now he just wanted to finally get some sleep . . .

* * *

Otto paced as he waited for Atley to get to the apartment, trying not to think about the fact that Ripley was at Sphinx's apartment and probably a nervous wreck. Because Johnny B had decided to try and boost her damned car! He sighed, running a hand down his face as he made his way into the kid's kitchen. She was fine . . . according to Atley . . . but he knew if she wasn't fretting then she was pissed. She and Ed had worked on that car together . . . and she wasn't going to just be okay with it being gone.

Even if the insurance would pay for another . . . .

He opened the fridge, grabbing one of the beers he needed to yell at the others for keeping here before going back into the living room and sank into the sofa. And was thoroughly thankful when the door opened and Atley strolled through quickly. He stopped, looking to him before shaking his head. And, after a few minutes he was beside him with a beer in hand and grumbling as he rubbed his sore leg.

Which let Otto know that he'd probably pushed himself pretty damn hard to get here as fast as he had. He'd made the rounds with his contacts and every possible thug and criminal he could think off after he'd called to let him know what had happened . . . Otto sighed, deciding to get the ball rolling as he drained the rest of his beer and set the empty bottle on the mirrored coffee table.

"I checked with Manday this morning . . . a small sheet came up from lower in the state. Only about four cars . . . And apparently the Testarossa was on it . . . along with a 59 Cadillac El Dorado, an 88 Porsche 959 and the 71 DeTomaso Pantera. While short it was pretty extensive . . ."

Atley nodded, reading between the lines. Johnny's crew had apparently been brushing up on their skills in the months of silence. And while they were nowhere near their caliber they would need to be watched and cautious of. Especially with him knowing where Ripley lived . . . .

"Yeah . . . word on the street is that last night was a normal boost . . . and apparently the crew is bragging about taking a car straight from the damned Auto-theft Bureau's parking lot. From the gossip, they went after the Testarossa as a standard score and the kid made 'em. Saw 'em parked and got spooked before leading 'em all over downtown and going to the Bureau . . . They have no clue she's one of ours for now . . . But they saw her, Otto."

Otto cursed, leaning forward and running his hand over his hair before looking to him.

"I know I don't want to know but I need to . . . how bad?"

Atley grimaced and Otto knew it wasn't good in any respect.

"Enough that they could give a pretty detailed description of that hair of hers . . . . Which means she's going to be changing it again."

Otto groaned, leaning back into the couch as he shook his head. At least they hadn't seen her face. And if she changed the hair-again-then she should be okay. The lavender blonde was too noticeable after this . . . HE sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh she's going to love that . . . ."

Atley snorted, taking a drink if his beer before shaking his head with a decidedly evil little smirk.

"Nowhere near as much as Sphinx. She's tossed around changing it again but he keeps refusing . . . Damn bastard actually pouts if she acts too serious about it."

Otto chuckled, shaking his head. With everything going on it shouldn't be funny but it was. Because he'd been the same way once. Junie had dyed her red hair once before she'd gotten pregnant with Jason . . . and he'd whined and moaned for weeks until it went back to normal. It was odd and more than slightly funny to hear that the stoic boost was holding out in much the same way . . . and that Ripley hadn't done it for spite.

He turned back to Atley, brow raised as he decided to ask a question he needed the answer to. Memphis had told him about their argument yesterday-and he'd chewed his ass even after he'd heard he'd apologized- but something about it made him want to know just what stood between the older runner and his goddaughter . . .

"Are they actually together or are they still dancing around it?"

Atley gave and exasperated sigh, sinking into the couch as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God they just need to go ahead and fuck already! I know she's your goddaughter and damnation I love her to death . . . but it's so obvious to everyone but them. And I honestly think that if they would then all of these little things that keep popping up wouldn't be so damned bad! You know?"

Otto chuckled nodding before he shuddered. He knew it was going to happen eventually but it didn't make hearing it any easier. But with the way the man had jumped into action last night and gone to get her, refusing to let her go home alone and had practically locked her into his apartment to keep her from doing anything stupid-a definite possibility if she was mad enough- screamed how much he thought of her . . . Because this was a man who barely interacted with the others at all. Who refused to come to the group events-until recently- or even try to act human around any of them but Atley.

And he could see the way Ripley was with him that she adored him . . . and even if whatever between them didn't come to fruition the way they all thought-he was even sure Atley was hoping for it- that the two of them would probably always be close . . .

He sighed, stretching to his feet.

"Well, lets go get our girl and get her home . . ."

* * *

Atley shrugged, standing as they headed to the door. And as they were locking the thing he noticed the bag Otto had in his hand. He raised a brow and the older runner just shrugged, turning to go the elevator.

"She's been in a police station all night and in the same clothes from yesterday. Clothes she went and got a tattoo and boosted in. I figured she'd want the chance to change and maybe pull her hair up . . ."

Atley grinned, reading between the lines as they stepped into the lift. And he had to laugh at Otto's response.

"Oh? So did Junie tell you what to get or did she leave that choice up to you?"

"She said to get loose jeans and a tee shirt- You know what? Fuck you Jackson. I could've decided to actually do this on my own. I don't need to be led around by my nose . . ."

Atley shook his head, chuckling.

"Otto, we all know who runs your house . . . just like we know that Sway runs Memphis and if those two ever get their shit together, Ripley is probably going to run ramshod over the big idiot from day one. Hell she practically already does in some things. He doesn't even try to fight her cleaning up when she's there now."

Otto laughed, shaking his head.

"That is a family trait. Junie and Millennia are both the same way . . . but Millennia was definitely worse. Hell, the only spot in Ed's house that wasn't completely and totally organized was his damned shop. And Millie had to stay out of there or she'd start throwing things away that he needed. She never did quite care that the grease on some stuff was a necessary evil . . ."

Atley cringed, shaking his head as they stepped off the elevator and towards their separate cars. That sounded far too much like something Ripley would do if she wasn't so damned in love with cars. He'd seen her grimace at some of the dirtier parts before she could stop herself while Sway laughed and picked on her. Proving that beneath it all, she was still a lot girlier than she wanted to admit to.

* * *

Ripley stepped out of the shower at Sphinx's apartment, wrapping the towel around herself tightly before she crossed to the mirror and ran her fingers through her wet curls. She sighed, Sphinx had woken her up a little while before and pushed her towards the shower with one of his tee shirts and a fresh pair of pajama bottoms-which made her wonder why he had so damned many when he didn't normally wear them- before he'd vanished into the front of the apartment. And she had to admit that the hot water had felt great on her aching back.

Sleeping in a chair at the police station wasn't a great thing for the lower lumbar region . . . She turned, shedding her towel and going to put on the clothes when a loud knock on the door made her squeak. She reached down, tossing the towel back around her before she even tried to answer.

"Yeah?"

A few seconds later the door creaked open enough for a hand to push in a black duffle . . . holding it out to her. She sighed, shaking her head as she blushed but crossed to get it. She took the bag, pulling the door open enough to see Sphinx standing there. And looking away from her as she sat the bag to the ground. She held the towel tighter as she smiled up at him, stretching to kiss his cheek before sinking back onto her feet.

"Thanks . . . Otto and Atley are here then?"

He nodded once, refusing to bring his eyes to her and she giggled. He glanced down, brow raised before closing his eyes and turning back to the door . . . with a very light but noticeable pink tint to his cheeks. She laughed, suddenly more at ease now that she wasn't the only one blushing . . . for once. Reaching out, she patted his chest as she shook her head. And when he looked down at her again she gave him the biggest smile she could.

"Thank you . . . for trying to be polite . . . Are we going to the apartment after this?"

He nodded, looking her over intensely and she felt herself flush again. But she didn't try to back away as he stepped forward and reached out, twining his fingers in her drying curls. He sighed, shaking his head before going to pull away . . . and it was only her catching him and leaning into the touch that kept him there. He almost looked sad . . .

"What's wrong . . . ."

He shrugged, twisting a curl over his fingers before letting it fall. But when he went to step away she leaned into him, looking up as he looked down at her. And she was suddenly aware that-other than a rather short towel- she was completely nude . . . and he was looking at her the same way he had the night before in the office. But she wasn't too bothered by it. Actually, she found herself wanting to reach up and close the short distance between them.

She dipped her head, closing her eyes. She couldn't do that . . . she'd seen the same hesitation in him that she'd seen in herself . . . and with everything that was between them-their friendship that she truly coveted and the fact they had to work together- she knew she couldn't have any hesitation at all to cross that line. Because even a smallest hint of being unsure could ruin this . . .

He sighed, rubbing her back once before dipped and pressed his lips against her curls. And slowly pulled away from her to go back into the front room as she heard Otto's voice rise and Atley cackle. She glanced up, brow raised as he rolled his eyes. She winced, shaking her head as she heard her Uncle shout.

"Goddamn it Jackson! I don't care! Sphinx get your ass out here before he gets himself killed!"

She shook her head, looking to him apologetically as his face darkened and he started to grumble.

"I'm sorry . . . but . . . if it makes you feel any better Atley apparently lives to torture everyone . . . not just us."

He shrugged, looking to the door before he turned and scooped her up and against his chest; his mouth over hers as he held her close. And if not for the words she would've died. Why did he still do this now that he would occasionally talk to her . . .

"You'd better appreciate this . . ."

She nodded, leaning into him as she wrapped herself back around him almost on her own. And when she leaned into his mouth he didn't pull away . . . Actually he leaned in, letting her press the soft kiss against his lips before he moved to rest his forehead against hers. She glanced at him, knowing her cheeks were bright as she blushed but she didn't care.

"I am Sphinx . . . you have no idea just how much . . . Don't kill them, okay?"

He nodded, extracting himself from her and crossing back to the door. And Ripley suddenly wondered what was happening to them that the kiss hadn't rattled both of them . . . and why she'd wanted him to respond the same way he had months ago . . .

* * *

Sphinx leaned against the bedroom door, trying to rationalize that the soft press of skin was just a friendly gesture. Like the dozens of others she'd given him. But as he pushed off and started back into his living room-scowl firmly in place once he saw Otto glaring at the still cackling Atley- his mind kept whispering that he'd yet to see her kiss anyone else the way she did him. She gave the others pecks on the cheeks . . .

He shook himself, refusing to give into that line of thought. He knew they were close . . . and she was affectionate to a fault. He just needed to get used to it before he did something stupid. Like leaning into her damned kiss and almost deepening it.

He stopped, glaring down at Atley as Otto finally noticed him. But Atley just looked between them and laughed even harder, clutching his sides. Finally, after he started wheezing and crying he stopped and tried to speak . . . and Sphinx suddenly wished that Jackson had a damned off button. Or, at the very least a mute switch.

"Oh! So he finally emerges! Tell me, Sphinx how long does it take to give someone a bag, huh? I mean . . . she was awake right?"

Sphinx stopped, glaring down at him as Otto started to turn redder. Jackson was dangerously close to getting killed . . . but he didn't stop, still laughing and going on as he ignored the looks on both of their faces.

"Let me guess, you had to wake Snow white up, right? I mean, why else would you get so damned mad at being called away . . ."

Sphinx went to step closer as Otto growled, reaching out and cuffing Atley on the back of the head. But he didn't stop he just laughed harder. And kept digging his own shallow grave.

"I guess I was wrong Otto. Apparently they are fucking . . ."

* * *

Ripley heard a loud crash and dropped the brush she'd been given, darting into the living room to stop short. Sphinx had Atley in some odd form of choke hold while Otto was yelling for him to keep squeezing until he finally shut up. She looked them over, confused before she noticed Atley was turning blue . . . She sighed, walking over and smacking Sphinx in the shoulder hard enough to hurt.

And when he looked up at her, anger turning to shock and then something darker she realized why.

She had, in her haste to make sure nothing was happening forgotten to put on her tee shirt . . . or finish fastening her jeans. Meaning that the tight distressed blue jeans were hanging on her hips and open to let all of them see the tops of the white panties . . . and the small blue bows on either side. And the matching white bra . . . She straightened, determined to not be embarrassed as Sphinx looked her over while Atley still kept trying to get loose.

She put her hands on her hips, careful of her new tattoo as she looked down at her friends.

"Drop him."

Sphinx let the older boost drop and Atley was gasping for breath and scrambling away before anyone could stop him. But as soon as he caught his breathe he looked her over and shook his head. And she suddenly wondered if Sphinx would snap him in two if she asked.

"Damnation . . . I was just kidding but you really are aren't you? That why you're half dressed? Christ! And neither of you thought to tell me? Seriously?"

"We are what, Atley? I was trying to get dressed when I heard what sounded like something breaking . . ."

He snorted, rolling his eyes as he sank into the floor to pout. And Ripley suddenly wanted to skin him alive. Was he seriously saying this? In front of Otto? He had more damn sense than that!

"Fucking, Ripley. You're all sweaty and like . . . that and he stops the second you tell him to?"

She glared, throwing her hands up in the air before she went to turn to leave . . . and started ranting all the way back down the hall.

"Oh my God! Men are such fucking pigs! I swear! I was just trying to take a damned shower and get ready because fucking Johnny B's boys stole my fucking car. And I can't even do that! Because Atley the wonder tard can't keep his damned mouth shut. So I come out to save him and he starts tossing out stupid shit while the other emotionally retarded idiot just stares at me! I mean if were fucking would he keep looking at me like that? No! Because he would've already seen it! But no one stops to think about that!"

She slammed the door, going to finish getting ready. She needed to get her car and go to the garage . . . because maybe Sway could help make her feel better . . .

* * *

_Yeah . . . Atley is a retard . . ._


	28. Chapter 28

_Alright . . . here's another massive update for this story . . . Maybe. Thanks for the reviews (midnight) and all of the people who have fave or alerted for it. I know this version of Johnny B seems odd but i had to make him seem at least a little menacing or it just doesn't work, you know? And yes, Castlebeck is going to start popping up more and more. On with the show . . ._

* * *

**Valuable Info and Cookout Catastrophes**_  
_

Memphis sighed, looking over everything he'd been able to pull together on Johnny B's boys before shaking his head. He had no issue with the guy before he'd shot two of his friends . . . and with what Ripley drove he could almost understand going after it. They didn't know she was a boost so it would be fair game. But from what he was seeing and hearing it would've been anyway. At least for this other crew.

Johnny apparently ran more than just cars and boosts. He also had his fingers in prostitution, trafficking and dealing . . . but he wanted to move firmer into their world. Which would've been fine. There was more than enough to go around . . . But Johnny didn't see it that way. He wanted it all . . . So they were going to have to be extra careful.

He reached out, picking up the card Ripley had given to Otto. This worried him more than a wannabe gangster. Rip was good at reading people-and working them when she had to be- and she'd warned all of them that this Castlebeck wasn't the typical bumbling uniform that occasionally ran across them. He wouldn't be easily dissuaded or deterred . . . and he wasn't going to be bought off like so many of the others. He was a good, honest cop that wanted to do the best at his assignment . . . which made him fucking dangerous . . .

He stood, stretching as he made his way downstairs. Ripley had no clue how lucky she really was to have thought quick enough to get to the police. Hell, he doubted that even he would've noticed the car . . . but the girl was borderline paranoid when it came to planning-trying to cover every contingency before even committing to an idea- so it wasn't really shocking she'd gotten away. Her amazing ability to get Castlebeck to buy that she was just some scared, little girl however was.

Kid deserved an Oscar . . .

He and Sway had been at her apartment with her almost a week after the theft, Sway helping her go through the classifieds and car ads to try to find something close to replacing the Testarossa. She'd decided she didn't want another Ferrari after this fiasco . . . and while Sway was heartbroken over it she'd agreed. And they'd begun their search for the newest car . . . But when a knock on the door brought both of their dark heads- something Ripley hadn't been too happy to hear she'd needed to do- up, he'd known something bad was about to happen.

And as the newly crowned chocolate curled girl had opened the door, he'd known why. Roland Castlebeck was probably Donnie's age and had the same easy going gait as their friend. But his eyes reminded Memphis of Atley or even Sphinx. He was watching and cataloging everything that went on as soon as he'd seen the two unexpected people. And it was only Ripley's easy going smile and insistence that he come in and visit that had set the man completely at ease.

Memphis had watched Ripley blush when the cop-a newly shielded detective of all things- commented on her hair. And she'd laughed and shrugged, flipping the now shoulder length curls over her shoulders before smiling at him again.

He could still hear her grinning, timid voice talking to the man . . . and Castlebeck's responses.

_"Oh! I just wanted a change . . . I'm always doing something to it . . . Do you like it?"_

He'd nodded, reaching out and tugging on a big loose curl before answering her.

_"It looks good. Its got a lot of other colors to it though . . ."_

She grinned and nodded, talking to him as she'd leaned against her counter. And Memphis knew that Sphinx would skin this man alive if he ever saw them together. Because he was far too casual with the girl . . . and even though he could tell it was nothing but being friendly the other runner wouldn't care. Otto had told him about the incident at Sphinx's apartment with Atley . . . and how he was just preparing himself for the inevitable.

_"Yeah, there's some red, gold and caramel . . . so it isn't too dark. So, is this a social visit? Do you want something to drink?"_

Castlebeck had declined, holding out a small piece of paper with her claim number and case information to turn into the insurance before telling her that they hadn't been able to find her car. She'd sobered then, her smile falling and Memphis was amazed to watch her practically transform from laughing and giggling to insecure and almost terrified before their eyes. No wonder she and Frank had gotten the other car. Together the two of them were almost unstoppable . . .

After that, Castlebeck had only stayed a few minutes, introducing himself and Memphis was thankful Ripley had thought to give him only their first names and fake affiliations. And that they'd been able to play it off well enough that the man had bought it.

But even now, as he stepped into the main portion of the garage and went to look for Sway before she head off to do whatever with her friends tonight, he knew they would be seeing more of the cop. And, as he stepped into the bay just in time to find Sway tossing spare parts at Frankie while Ripley and San laughed-cling to one another as they tried not to fall- he just prayed that the man wouldn't cause too much damage. These people were crazy . . . but they were his family . . . and he would hate to see anything happen to them.

* * *

Donnie watched Ripley bounce in the front seat of his Jaguar, a barely contained ball energy as they made their way to the last car on their list. Ripley had, in the aftermath of being boosted, decided that while she wanted another nice car she was going with something a bit more common than either of the ones she'd had before. Which is what led her to all but parking the Aston at Otto's and her begging him to come with her to go and collect the newest car.

She had the money on her to pay for one out right, seeing as in she'd cashed the insurance check for the Testarossa and-after squirreling away half- decided to use it for this. He sighed, slowing as they pulled into the front drive of the older garage. He had a feeling that this one would probably be a bust but he was trying to be hopeful. Every car she'd seen-from the sparking 68 Mustang GT Fastback to the 76 Corvette Stingray- had all been fine . . . but something was just off about them. And Ripley was set on listening to her gut about this car.

Something he could understand . . .

He parked, watching her tear out of the car and towards the main garage. Doug had-when they'd stopped by to pick up a part for Otto- told her about this place and that he knew the owner had few mints stashed back that people had abandoned and he'd rebuilt to resale. And that he would put in a call and give a good word for her. It was a nice gesture and Ripley had agreed that they would investigate . . . Now he just hoped she hadn't worked herself up into a frenzy over nothing . . .

He moved quickly, following the girl as she made her way inside and asked for the owner. The worker nodded, directing them to the back office . . . and Donnie was amazed to see that it was Nigel Highpost sitting behind the desk, lit cigar between yellowed teeth as he smoked and talked on the phone. Nigel watched them for a few moments, before setting the receiver back in its cradle . . . and standing to extend his hand to Don.

Who shook it before pulling him into a tight hug; patting his back. Well, hell this might just be worth something after all . . .

Ripley looked from him to the other man, obviously confused as they talked . . . but she just waited.

"Well Hell, Astricky. I had no clue Doug was sending you! I woulda rolled out my best!"

Donnie laughed, shaking his head as he adjusted his hat. Nigel was an older boost towards the end of his career . . . and had been running an almost purely legitimate garage for the past ten years. Only really running when he absolutely had to. He'd just had no idea that he'd set up shop here . . .

"Well, it technically isn't for me . . . Its for her. Nigel Highpost, meet Ripley Guadimus. She's the one wanting to look . . ."

Ripley smiled, extending her hand as the man grinned down at her. He looked her over and Donnie knew that Nigel was seeing the same thing he had. Both of them had known Ed-though Nigel had definitely known him longer- and he knew the older runner would want to see how much of her father was in her.

"Eddie's little girl? Hell, last time I saw you, you weren't even to my knees! Now you're almost grown!"

His grin fell as he sobered, nodding to her once before he shifted on his feet and ran a hand over his reddish blonde hair. And Donnie watched the lines set into Nigel's face a bit deeper-hinting at his age more than before . . . and he suddenly realized that he'd missed how old the man was becoming. Hell, Nigel had been running for almost ten years when Otto and Ed had started up . . . and been gearing down to retire when he'd started teaching him everything he knew before shipping him to Halliwell.

"I was sorry to hear about your old man, sweetheart. I never expected your dad to go down like that . . . especially with your mom . . . You ever need anything-or want to start digging for answers- then you don't hesitate to come here. You're always welcomed . . ."

She nodded, and Donnie wondered what Nigel had heard to make him word it like that. And apparently Ripley had caught onto it as well . . . but she let it slide with a bashful smile and started another conversation.

"Well, actually I need a car . . . That's why I'm here . . ."

He grinned, reaching out and tugging her into his side as he slung his arm over Donnie's shoulders; aiming them towards the doors.

"Well then, let's see what ol' Nigel has laying around . . ."

* * *

Ripley looked over the Chevelle hungrily, running her hands down the hood. The car was gorgeous . . . and had been immaculately restored. The engine in the 66 SS 396 was showroom ready, glistening and shining even in the lower light of the garage. And she knew, as she traced the two pristine white Le Mons stripes nestled against the deep, glittering paint that she'd found her car . . .

She turned, grinning to Nigel and Donnie as they chatted; laughing and shooting the shit like old friends. Because that's exactly what they were. She'd found, in the three hours she'd been breezing through the garage and the back storage buildings that Nigel had been one of the few boosts that had helped Donnie learn his trade. And that-while he'd shown Atley a thing or two a few years later- Don was always one of his favorites.

He'd kept in touch until a few years before and now both were happy to see and reconnect with the other. Especially since it was pretty apparent that Nigel wasn't in the best health. The occasional hacking cough spoke to years of smoking . . . ad the pale, almost sallow color of his skin told her he was far sicker than he'd let on when Don had asked how he was feeling.

She knew, with the knowledge that Don had gleaned from being married to an EMT-and helping pay to put her through the damned program- that he was aware . . . and neither were going to say a word.

If Nigel didn't want to tell them they wouldn't push . . .

She moved, crossing back to him as he turned to her grinning; lighting a new cigar before coughing.

"I'll take her . . ."

He nodded, motioning to the back office.

"Oh good. I'm glad she's getting a new home . . . Harper back there is too damned pretty to rot away out here. Too fast too . . ."

Ripley stopped, brow raised.

"Harper?"

He nodded, winking.

"Yep. Color of that car is called mocking bird blue. Its such a deep blue it looks black until its in the right light . . . and I started calling her Harper after that. Name just seemed to fit."

Ripley grinned, glancing back at the car before nodding. Harper . . . she liked it. She turned back, smiling as she followed him.

"Well, I'll be sure to take care of her . . ."

* * *

Sway sank into the picnic table at the rear of Otto's, trying to keep herself from skinning Helen alive. With everything going on, they'd decided to postpone celebrating the fourth until today . . . and when Kip had begged to come Helen would only consent if she could be there as well. Which is what led her to having to dress like this for her sanity.

She'd swung by Ripley's early in the day to try to mellow out . . . and the girl had been getting dressed for the grill out herself. It seemed that she had an ongoing bet with San and Frankie that if she wore a dress to a function-not a sanctioned boost or in from one of the random parties she would occasionally attend- that they would help her get Atley back for some grand thing he'd done weeks before. Now, she knew what the grand thing was-the whole open conversation about her and Sphinx's nonexistent sex life- but the idiots just thought he'd pulled some massive prank on her and she wanted revenge.

So she was browsing through the back of her closet, going through the dresses to find one she didn't mind being at the garage in. And when she'd mentioned that Helen was coming Ripley had offered to let her see if she wanted to borrow anything. She'd declined at first but as she'd started to see dress after dress pass her by she'd finally consented. So now, she was sitting here in the borrowed garment and she had to admit that while it wasn't her style it was pretty. The sundress was long, coming to just past her knees with the bright mustard yellow rays of raw-edged grosgrain soak through slotted cream colored cotton, coaxed into a flouncy party skirt by an underlying crinoline. Something she'd never even knew existed until Ripley had pushed it at her . . . But with that and the light matching cardigan-that covered all but the two tattoos on her forearms- and the light natural makeup Ripley had attacked her with, Helen couldn't pick at the way she was dressed.

Hell, with her hair pulled into the high curling ponytail and the plain white sandals on her feet, she looked more put together than Helen did . . . a definite first. And that was the only thing make the whole debacle bearable. Well, that and watching Sphinx with Ripley . . .

Ripley had pulled on a very pretty vintage styled dress from the back of her closet and the stoic boost had stayed by her almost religiously after he'd shown up from work. The dark navy color of the dress looked almost black . . . with a multitude of tiny songbird on the branch silhouettes that scattered across the soft plush cotton. But the adorably pleated modified sweetheart bodice-which made the dress strapless and shoulderless, showing of the girl's long neck and arms as well as her cleavage- finished with the dashing citron satin sash had to be Sway's favorite thing. Because the hint of green made Ripley's eyes seem impossibly blue . . . while the colors combined made her tan seem darker.

She'd forgone makeup, just letting her hair hang in wild curls around her face and shoulders while she'd donned citron ballet flats . . . which only brought her to about Sphinx's chest when they'd been standing side by side. And made the two of them look almost too damned cute for words. Sphinx was still dressed for work in his dress slacks and shoes, and even with him shedding the shirt in favor of the black tee shirt and his suspenders he looked pretty at home against Ripley in her vintage wonder.

Sway grinned, watching Ripley roll her eyes as she sank into the spot left for her between Atley and Sphinx. Actually, Atley had stolen her plate and drink and set it beside his before turning to glare at Frank and San as they'd called for her to sit with them. And Sphinx had all but led Ripley to the table by the elbow, refusing to let her out of his sight. She glanced at both of them, brow raised before she finally crossed her arms.

"What if I wanted to sit beside Sway, huh? What if I didn't want to sit with the two of you . . .?"

Sphinx rolled his eyes before sinking into the seat beside her, picking up a rather juicy wing and biting into it before ignoring her all together. And Sway knew that the second he took the second bite-and Ripley's left eye started to twitch-that the resulting fight was going to be great. It was pretty funny to watch her bicker at him while he would respond nonverbally . . . but nowhere near as funny as watching him start to give in a bit more until he finally just nodded or walked away. And it just proved to Sway that it was still possible to argue when one of you refused to speak. And that Memphis owed her about $500 when he finally noticed it.

Ripley went to speak, to rise to the bait Sphinx was obviously tossing out when Kip's voice caught her attention. She turned, listening to the boy talk on and on as Sphinx sighed, eating a bit easier than he had before as his shoulders seemed to relax. And Sway was hard pressed not to cackle at the sight. She knew that the odd friendship between the two was just that but the man looked so much Memphis or Otto just barely skating by some massive argument that she couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"Ripley?"

"Yeah Kip?"

"Where's your Ferrari . . . I thought you had a Testarossa . . ."

Sway watched Helen perk at hearing that, eyeing the girl with a calculating look before turning to smirk at Memphis as he sank into the seat beside her. Directly across from his mother and Kip. She tried not to glare as Helen turned to her before turning to Ripley, obviously interested in the answer. Ripley however just shrugged, eyeing the woman cautiously as she reached over and stole a boneless wing off Sphinx's plate. And, as he looked down at her with a brow raised she answered the boy.

"Sphinx ate it."

The man rolled his eyes, reaching across and liberating a wing to account for the one she stole before returning to his own plate. Eating just as zealously as the other men. Kip however just looked at him, shocked before rolling his eyes and leaning across the table more to talk with her.

"Uh-huh. Seriously?"

Ripley grinned, laughing as she reached across and ruffled his hair before sinking back into her seat. And Sway was aware that the girl slid closer to Sphinx as Helen looked her over again.

"I got rid of it . . . But I got a great Chevelle to replace it . . . A 66 SS 396 . . ."

Kip looked up at Memphis and herself, obviously excited to hear about the girl's newest acquisition . . . even if he didn't know everything about it.

"That's a really good car, right? I mean, but isn't that kind of big for a girl?"

Memphis laughed, ruffling Kip's hair as Helen seemed to sour upon hearing about the newer Chevelle. But Memphis didn't give her time to get any worse as he looked across to Ripley with a wink. And Frankie and San started to chuckle at his next statement. Only to fall quiet when Sphinx stopped mid-bite to glare at him.

"Yeah usually but Ripley is Sphinx's unofficial girlfriend . . . and he drives a Chevelle Malibu so they had to have the set, you know?"

Ripley raised a brow before glancing over at Sphinx-who glanced at her and shook his head slightly- before both rolled their eyes in unison and reached to grab the same piece of chicken off of his plate. Sphinx glared down at her as she shrugged up at him before he finally sighed and motioned for her to just take it. Which made her beam up at him and-after breaking it in half- extend the larger portion for him to take. He looked down at it questioningly before rolling his eyes again and leaning down, grabbing the chunk of meat with his teeth. He turned to Atley as the other boost spoke, chewing twice before swallowing. And Sway knew that she wasn't the only one that was amazed at their little show . . .

But, as Sphinx turned from Atley to smirk down at Ripley-who blushed up at him prettily before smiling back- Helen chose that moment to pipe up . . . and ruin the sweet moment between the two. And cause Memphis to glare at his mother.

Christ did she not ever learn?

"Aww! Aren't they sweet? Why can't the two of you be sweet like that? Honestly, Randall I don't see how she could be his unofficial anything with the way they act together . . . But if they aren't then why aren't you with her? She's seriously a better match . . . and Sarah seems far better suited to him . . ."

Sphinx looked over at her, face darkening as he glared while Ripley reached out and placed her hand on his bicep; leaning into him as he glowered at the woman who was still oblivious . . . And Sway knew the only thing keeping him in his seat and from tearing the woman apart was the girl anchoring him to his seat.

Memphis however just turned to them, shaking his head before he looked to his mother.

"Please don't start, okay? Sway and I are fine the way we are. We like the way we are . . . and you really don't need to harass either one of them . . . Please, Mom?"

Helen sighed exasperatedly, rolling her light eyes skyward before nodding once. And no one said a word when Sphinx stood to disappear back into the garage . . . or when Ripley followed him a few minutes later. But Sway knew that if the woman spoke out of turn again when they got back then one of the two was going to gut her. She didn't know which one. Sphinx was this raw, primal force of violence and indifference while Ripley was a lion playing at being a housecat . . . And neither liked to be pushed . . .

She sighed, looking to Kip as he grinned and flicked potato salad in Frank's hair. At least the little one was good for something . . .

* * *

Ripley stepped into the back work bay, making her way towards Sphinx slowly. He was bent over one of the stations, shoulders hunched as he glared at the counter in front of him. And she knew that if Helen Raines were anyone else she'd be dead and spread across the state already. The sheer tension and anger rolling off him screamed that . . .

She sighed, stopping right behind him and waited a few long moments before she finally just went with her instincts. She reached out, wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her head against his left shoulder blade; kissing the area before resting her cheek over where she knew his unfinished tattoo was. He stiffened before his hand came to rest over hers . . . and for what seemed like a small eternity they just stood there together. She could hear the sounds of the cookout outside, the laughter and conversation picking back up after a small lull . . . and with the natural sounds of the garage-the building settling, papers rustling in the breeze from the open doors and the radio playing softly up in the office- and the light pouring in through the windows above their heads she wasn't sure she would ever find anything so peaceful again . . . save the water . . .

Eventually he moved, pushing away from the station to turn in her arms but she didn't let him go. She just rested her cheek against his chest and sighed as his arms wound around her shoulders; tugging her tighter to him. She had no idea exactly what about Helen's little comment had caused this but she didn't like it. Not at all. She looked up at him, reaching up to cup his cheek as he leaned into the contact and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded once before opening his eyes but she knew he really wasn't . . . and when he dipped to press his forehead against hers she was proved right. He never let her touch him much at the garage-with a handful of exceptions- and she was suddenly worried for him. Her other hand came up and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her as she stretched to her tiptoes.

"What's wrong . . . If you don't tell me I can't fix it. And I want to fix it, Sphinx . . . Please . . ."

He shrugged, glaring at the doors as they heard the laughter from the others pick up again. And she sighed, shaking her head at him.

"Don't worry about her . . . because I sure as hell don't. Hell honey she probably doesn't even realize that I almost gutted her ass a few months ago . . . So do you really trust her opinion? I mean she hates the girl that loves her son unconditionally . . . that's pretty fucking stupid to me . . ."

He smirked, some of the dark humor leaking into his eyes as he let out a dry chuckle. And she grinned, sighing as he started to look more himself. She'd never seen him look so damned vulnerable and she hated it.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll give you her head on a platter . . . Sure Memphis would be pissed at first but he'd get over it . . . Eventually . . ."

He chuckled again, making her continue. And she didn't mind that his arms moved down to take purchase on her hips as she spoke . . . or that he dipped a bit closer to listen to here, bringing their noses to almost touch as she leaned up and into him.

"And just think . . . Memphis won't ever be pissy unless he and Sway are arguing again . . . and they usually only argue nowadays because of her . . . So that would alleviate the biggest issue. We could live in peace and harmony. Just boost and surf and work at the morgue and here . . . It would be great . . ."

He nodded, dipping even closer as he spoke to her softly. And she grinned, leaning into him as she chuckled.

"Sounds like it . . ."

She nodded, brushing her lips over his briefly before she began again. And she shivered as he chuckled, tugging her tighter as one of his hands came up to brush her hair out of her face.

"Oh I know it would be. Hell, I could even teach you to surf . . . after we teach you to swim . . ."

He shook his head, dipping to bring his lips to hers as he spoke again.

"I'm sure . . . and when would these swim lessons begin? Before or after this grand murder?"

She shrugged softly before tilting his face down to hers a bit more.

"Anytime you wanted. We could ditch this . . . go start now if you wanted to . . . Because that woman will die if she speaks to you again . . ."

He looked over intensely for a moment before shrugging his brows and nodding once, rubbing his cheek against hers. That made her giggle at the bare hint of stubble.

"Eww! You need to shave, Sphinx . . . I can't stand hair."

He chuckled, rubbing again as she shrieked, trying to get away . . . only to be held in place as he laughed at her darkly. Right before he stepped away and pushed her towards her Chevelle. She shrugged, grabbing his hand and drug him behind her before tossing him her keys with a grin.

"We'll be back for your Baby Blue . . . but let's go grab our suits and we can just drive down to the beach. Relax for the rest of the day. You do have a swim suit right?"

He rolled his eyes, dipping to get into the Chevelle before he turned to her. And Ripley felt her breath catch as he leaned across the console and caught her face in his hands; looking her over before he let her go. And when she glanced up to see Helen and Kip moving back to the back of the building-stopping once they saw them in the car- she knew why he'd stopped. She snorted, leaning across and planting her lips against his firmly; cupping his face before she went to move back after a few minutes. And when she looked up to see Helen flush and scurry back-pushing Kip in front of her- she grinned at him, winking.

"I don't give a fuck about what her or anyone else has to say. You and I are just fine the way we are . . . we work and we're good together . . . and if they think something else is going on then let them. But she doesn't decide who I am or am not worthy of. Or you . . . you got that?"

He blinked before grinning darkly at her, nodding once as he reached out to push her hair out of her face again. And she swatted his hands away as he tugged a curl.

"Oh quit whining! I know you miss the long blonde . . . It can go back in a few months . . . But for now it has to be this color."

He nodded, cranking the engine and pulling out of the lot. And she suddenly wondered how well he actually knew how to swim. He'd admitted-while they were watching Jaws right before she moved-that he wasn't very good at it. And she was suddenly afraid that she might need to buy him swimmies . . . until that image made her laugh. God Sphinx in swimmies . . . that would be blackmail worthy . . .

* * *

_I'm a dork running on very little sleep and loads of caffeine so ya'll just bare with me, okay?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Distractions and Disappointments**

Sphinx watched Ripley erupt from the waves, laughing as she shook her hair out of her face before swimming towards him. But he was nowhere near as comfortable in the damned ocean as she was . . . but he'd refused to use the rooftop pool her apartment complex had for fear of someone else being near him. Because if anyone touched him they'd have to die . . . He honestly didn't like the water at all . . . but she'd looked so damned open and hopeful at the garage that he'd had a hard time saying no . . . And he knew that if he had to stay within twenty feet of that damned harpy he was going to kill her. So he'd relented and watched Ripley's face light up as she smiled up at him.

And now he was waist deep in the frigid summer water and watching Ripley kick around like an idiot. In a tiny white string bikini that he was far too fond of. The white material looked amazingly bright against her dark tanned skin and her new hair color . . . and he kept having to check himself. Because one pull on that string would bare her to him . . . and he wasn't going to be able to stop himself when that happened.

She stopped in front of him, stretching up to wrap her arms around his neck as she laughed and giggled. A large wave crashed against them, almost covering her head until he picked her up but she didn't seem to mind. Actually she just laughed even harder, tightening her grip on him as she squealed.

"See? The water isn't so bad . . . and you can swim!"

He shook his head, lifting her again as another wave crashed against them. The sun would be setting soon and the waves were starting to get higher every time the water would churn and roll. They would need to get out soon . . . but Ripley's hands on his face drug him away from his thoughts.

"Are you happy?"

He shrugged before nodding to her once, letting her slide down him and deeper into the water again. The waves were almost covering her chest now and steadily getting higher on him as well. He sighed, pulling her towards the shore. And he had to chuckle at her groan. Only her . . .

"Oh! Do we have to? I love the ocean . . . Can't we just stay a bit longer? Please?"

He looked at her before he spotted the next wave. And decided to not lift her or warn her. So when the water covered her head completely and came to his shoulders he couldn't help but laugh. But even when she came up sputtering she still didn't relent, which just cemented she was as crazy as he was . . . Just in different ways.

"Please . . . Don't make me go in yet . . ."

He got her around her waist as she whined, trudging through the rising tide as he shook his head. And refused to sit her down until they were well out of the water and at their things. She huffed, pouting as he set her down before turning to grab a towel. But when he turned back to hand her one he was amazed at the sight before him. Ripley was facing the water and smiling so contentedly he was sure it wasn't real. But when she looked to him her eyes lit up . . . and he knew he could live the rest of his life happily if she looked at him like that every day.

She reached out, taking the towel before turning back to the setting sun and the crashing waves; wrapping it around herself before sighing as she watched the scene before them.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

He nodded, not bothering to glance away from her as he stepped behind her and pulled her back and into him; one arm crossing over her chest and the other around her waist. And she just sighed and leaned back into him, completely at ease in his presence. As the red sun sunk lower into the waves she sighed again, glancing back at him over her shoulder. And Sphinx was aware of how easy it would be to lean down and kiss her. But her voice broke his train of thought . . . and he had to roll his eyes.

"Do want to get some ice cream? There's a great little place a few miles up the beach. We can drive their and eat on the boardwalk . . . maybe walk on the beach and relax before we got back to the Helen Raines Horror Show . . ."

He shrugged before nodding, turning around to towel the rest of the way off before pulling his tee shirt back on. At least the swim trunks were actually board shorts . . . and they were black and long enough to wear around other people. And though he hated the thong sandals she'd dug out of his closet with a passion, he agreed his boots would be ridiculous on the beach . . . not to mention cumbersome.

Sphinx turned, trying to see if Ripley was ready to have to remember to breathe. She'd pulled a pair of tiny cut off shorts on over her bathing suit-the same pair from Wake Beach if he wasn't mistaken- and was tugging a loose fitting faded rose sweatshirt on over her head. But once it was on, the neck hung off one shoulder almost completely while she pushed the sleeves and fussed with the bottom, letting it pool on her hips and almost cover the shorts completely. She glanced up, smiling as she pushed a pair of amber lens aviators into her drying, wild curls.

She stuffed the rest of their dry clothes into the duffle bag she'd brought while the towels went into the plastic shopping bag by themselves. He raised a brow before she shrugged.

"To keep our clothes dry . . . unless you want them to get all wet and soppy . . ."

He shook his head, taking the duffle bag on their way back to the car. And as he tossed it into the trunk he had to admit that while the day had taken a turn for the worse before, it was definitely shaping up to be better now that it was just the two of them . . .

* * *

Ripley sighed, swirling her tongue over her ice cream cone before she glanced up at Sphinx . . . who was looking at his like it was something about to eat him. She rolled her eyes, snapping to get his attention before she caught his wrist, bringing the cone to her level. Honestly how had he never seen chocolate dipped ice cream cones before? She knew he was British but seriously . . .

"You have to eat the candy shell or you can't get to the ice cream . . . Mine's already gone . . ."

He raised a brow before glaring as she took a rather large bite out of his cone. Revealing the almost gooey vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream beneath the outer shell. She grinned, licking the chocolate off of her lips before she waggled her brows at him.

"See? You can get to it now . . . And you should eat it before it melts anymore . . ."

He rolled his eyes but started eating it. And she had to giggle as he pulled away with ice cream on his nose. She reached up, wiping it off before she shook her head. They had needed this . . . He had needed this. And she was still going to skin Helen alive.

She'd started to piece together that a lot of Sphinx's issues about talking, touching and people in general were connected to the crest on his shoulder and the scars on his side. And she was pretty sure that they were one in the same in the damage department. So for him to have to hear that woman voice that he wasn't suited for her-or was more worthy of some piece of trash like she wrongly thought Sway was- had been like a sock to the gut. And one he hadn't been expecting from the way he'd reacted. He was more at home within the crew now, no longer staying as far to the fringes as he had before . . . And that woman had probably just destroyed every bit of that . . .

She knew he would probably withdraw again after this. He'd gotten comfortable only to get hurt . . . and she knew if she hadn't followed him then he would withdraw from her as well. She sighed, leaning into his side as they walked down the boardwalk. And was thrilled that he moved to sling his arm over her shoulders and let her settle against his side as he munched away on his treat. For such a big burly guy he had a sweet tooth that was unrivaled by the worst kid or sugar fiend . . .

It was a miracle he wasn't diabetic . . . or weighs 500 lbs.

She bit down, crunching through her cone and was shocked when he stopped. He was looking to her skeptically before she realized he'd never had a waffle cone either. And that thought made her heart break. Every kid should get to eat ice cream cones on the beach and build sand castles and watch scary movies. And be loved . . . but she knew, even as she extended her cone for him to try a bite of it that he hadn't been. Which just made her more determined to make sure she could give him most of those things over the time she knew him . . .

And she was pretty sure she knew the best place to start next . . .

* * *

Atley watched Ripley drag Sphinx back into the garage well after dark and the others had dispersed, reaching up and thumping his shoulder as she laughed and groused good naturedly. The girl's hair was wilder than it had been before and she was dressed in the tiny shorts and her favorite sweat shirt-over a damp bathing suit apparently- but what amazed him was Sphinx. The man seemed relaxed to a point he'd never seen . . . and he was wearing shorts and flip flops . . . and he was tanned.

Sphinx's skin was about two shades darker than it had been before, putting him closer to Frankie's shade than his normal pale complexion . . . and Atley had never even guessed that the man would have legs as defined as he did but his calves were freaking huge. And sporting another tattoo on the back of the left one . . .

He sighed, watching Ripley roll her eyes before she turned; reaching up to hug the stoic man before heading back outside. And Atley knew he hadn't heard her right as she spoke to him . . . there was no way . . .

"So . . . Tomorrow night we're going to that movie, right? Because you have never experienced horror until you've been to a drive in. We can take the SS if you don't want food in the Malibu . . ."

Sphinx shrugged, hugging her back before letting her pull away. And Atley knew that whatever damage Helen Raines had done to his friend Ripley had worked hard to undo it . . . and had apparently succeeded. She grinned, waving to him before going back outside and Sphinx turned to go towards the back where he was parked when he spotted him. He raised a brow at him before shrugging and going towards his car.

But Atley wasn't letting him go that easy . . . not by a long shot. He moved, following him as he made his way to the car. And when he got in, Atley piled in the passenger side. But Sphinx just shrugged and cranked the car, going towards his apartment like nothing was wrong. And like he hadn't just heard the man had agreed to go on a date with Ripley.

"You're going on a date . . ."

Sphinx turned to him; brow raised before he rolled his eyes and shook his head. But Atley wasn't going to be deterred. Not in this. This was huge! And a total step in the direction the two of them had been too damned stubborn to venture towards . . . and he needed to make sure they stayed on track.

"Oh really? Well a drive-in movie sounds pretty damn datish to me. You going to eat before too?"

Sphinx nodded once before his face darkened . . . and Atley suddenly knew he'd fucked up. Shit! He had to fix this . . . These two were too damned stubborn to admit to what everyone else would see it as . . . And he honestly knew that if didn't start making this right-and Sphinx thought of the outing as the damned date it was- then he wouldn't go. And they would take two giant steps backwards . . .

"What movie? Because the movie actually makes it a date or just friends . . ."

Sphinx stopped for a light, glancing at him before he hesitantly told him. And Atley put forth his best attempt at lying to the man as he pulled away from the light. Which seemed to put Sphinx at ease as is shoulders relaxed and he mellowed. Which made him feel a little bad for the deception but he knew it was for the best. Especially since he could tell the man was actually looking forward to it . . .

"The Thing . . . Some drive-in plays old horror movies on the weekends . . ."

"Oh well that's fine then. It's not some sappy chick flick or deep movie so it's all good. You worried me for a minute . . ."

Sphinx's face darkened as he growled, pulling into his complex and going to park before he turned. And Atley was amazed to hear the seething question spill from the man's lips. Sphinx hardly ever spoke at all . . . and only then it was to him-and just recently Ripley. So for him to actually start a conversation-even one so obviously tinged with anger- was . . . odd. And disconcerting. He would skin Helen Raines alive for this shit.

"Why? You think she was right? That I'm better suited for some _**hellion**_ like Wayland?"

He shook his head, holding his hands up in defense as he looked at the positively dour look on the other man's face over. Sphinx was pissed . . . but Atley doubted he even knew why. Not yet anyway . . .

"Nah man. Hell, I don't think there's anyone better suit for Sway than Memphis. And that includes you . . . But as for the other that's up to you two. For what its worth though I think you look good together. Especially today with her in that dress."

He watched Sphinx relax slightly enough to give a short nod, agreeing and he pushed forward; trying to lighten the mood.

"You know I hate to agree with Frank and San but we should instate a dress code for Ripley and Sway. Because they both looked damn good in those dresses today. Did you know Wayland had legs like that? Or a rack? Hell man. No wonder Memphis is whipped . . ."

Sphinx chuckled, nodding as he went to get out. And Atley saw the wheels turning. Maybe things between his friends were about to change . . . he just hoped it was for the better . . .

* * *

Ripley moved around her bathroom, trying to get everything ready for her to clean her massive tub while Sway lounged on her bed; flipping through a magazine lazily as they talked. Well, she talked and Sway commented every once in a while. She sighed, turning back as she heard Sway's voice right as she reached down to start scrubbing the sides of the tub.

"What?"

She heard a sigh before Sway strolled in, hopping up on the counter and swinging her feet; watching Ripley clean as she talked.

"I said what time are you going to get ready? I mean you are still going tonight, right?"

Ripley turned back, brow raised. She hadn't told Sway about the movie with Sphinx-because after yesterday she knew that it would raise too many questions neither of them wanted to answer. So what was she talking about?

"For what?"

Sway looked at her incredulously before shaking her head.

"Uh . . . for the party you're going with me to . . . Remember? My posse wanted to meet you . . . And you said you'd go . . ."

Ripley paled, turning back to the tub and scrubbing harder than she had been before. Shit! Shit! Now what was she going to do . . . she'd promised to go with Sway. But it made her heart clench to even think of canceling on Sphinx . . . suddenly an idea hit her and she turned; lip between her teeth as she tried to work through the details . . .

"Is it okay if I'm a little late? I kind of already have other plans . . ."

Sway looked her over before her face became serious. And Ripley had never seen this particular look on her face before . . . Christ what had she said?

"Oh really? Does Sphinx know about these other plans? Because if he doesn't then you need to tell him."

Ripley blinked, dropping the scrub brush altogether as what Sway had just said sunk in. Seriously?

"Uh . . . yeah he knows. But why do you say that? I mean, Memphis rarely has a clue about what you do and the two of you date. Something Sphinx and I don't do . . . Remember?"

Sway rolled her eyes, waving her off as she opened her magazine again. And Ripley felt her face flush at the sure tone of her friend's words . . . and the meaning behind them.

"Sure, sure. That may be what the others think Ripley but we both know you're as close to together as that man gets. And with all the shit yesterday I think he would be pretty fucking pissed over you going out with someone else. Do you remember what he did with Cooper? He punched a car off its jack. As in hit it once and fucked up his knuckles and knocked a damned automobile into the floor . . ."

Ripley stilled, thinking of the truth behind that before she shook herself. She wasn't going with anyone else, she was going with him! And they were just friends . . . right? She turned, going back to scrubbing. But Sway wasn't going to let her get away from the topic buy ignoring it.

"Unless you're trying to make him jealous . . . And in that case you'd have better luck getting dressed up and going out with me. We could stop by the garage before we head out . . . let him see you in the clubbing clothes you've got stashed away back in that closet . . ."

Ripley looked up, eyes narrowed before she finally sighed and gave up. She looked down at her watch, shaking her head as she stood and dusted her hands. When Sway went to follow her she shook her head. This was already going to be bad enough . . .

"No! Just stay . . . I'm going to go cancel my plans so you'll leave me alone!"

Sway giggled, nodding happily as she went back to her magazine. And Ripley hoped that this wasn't going to backfire on her.

* * *

Sphinx moved to get the extension there in his autopsy bay, shaking his head at the way the man had cowered and cringed when he'd had to come and get him. He smirked, picking up the receiver. The coward . . . He shifted, listening as he picked up the other half of his lunch. He'd been too busy today to actually try to stop and eat so-in between procedures- he was hiding out in here and trying to swallow the turkey club whole. God he couldn't wait to go out and actually sit down to eat . . . he just hoped Ripley didn't get too upset if he went to sleep during the movie.

They'd called him in almost three hours early and he was going to be hard pressed to get out on time. The other two pathologists had some sort of stomach flu . . . which left him to do the majority of the work by himself with only a few morgue assistants to try to help. Too bad they all ran and hid every time he blinked.

"_Sphinx . . . This is Ripley. Look, can we reschedule the movie for tomorrow night? I didn't remember that I'd promised Sway to go out with her and her friends tonight . . ."_

Sphinx stopped mid-chew as he processed what was happening. And he was upset and elated all at once. Upset because while he was dead tired and knew he wouldn't be much use for anything other than eating and snoring he had actually _wanted_ to go. Especially since Atley's ramblings the night before had cemented that it wasn't a freaking date. But he was kind of relieved because he could go home and sleep . . . maybe go by the garage and see about a score before crashing. And go out with her tomorrow when he was actually up for it . . .

Until he realized that Ripley would be going out with Wayland . . . and her damned friends. Her partying, drinking, fucking friends that Memphis ranted and raved about how wild they all were . . . He growled, tossing his half eaten food onto the table before he glanced around the room to see if he was alone. Oh this was not going to stand . . . not at all . . .

"Whatever. Don't worry about it tomorrow either."

He heard her breath hitch on the phone and her tone made his heart clench. Christ why had he said anything at all?

"_Oh . . . o-okay. Um . . . Well, I just wanted to let you know . . . When- if you want to go just . . . let me know . . . I am sorry. I honestly just forgot and . . . Never mind. I'll let you go. Have a good day."_

And she was off the phone before he could even respond. He growled, running a hand down his face as he slammed the phone back onto the cradle and tossed his now completely unappetizing lunch into the trash. He sighed, turning to go back into the other room as he shook his head. He'd really just fucked that one up . . . but he had to get back to work. He'd settle it with her later . . .

* * *

Sway watched Ripley start pulling dresses and outfits from the back of her closet and had to admit she was surprisingly impressed at some of the things the kid seemed to have stuffed back in her wardrobe. She just wanted to know what made her keep switching from mad to sad then to mad again . . . She knew the girl had called whoever to cancel and while she'd been happy to have a grounded person to go out with-and to drive them back when the night was over- she was beginning to wonder if maybe she shouldn't have pushed her into going.

Obviously whoever hadn't taken the change well . . . but neither was she. And Sway had to wonder why . . . A sigh shook her from her thoughts as Ripley turned to face her. And Sway knew that if Sphinx saw her made up like this they wouldn't be going out. Her hair was styled in big, formed ringlets and curls, parted deeply to the side while her bangs were swept over her forehead. The new dark color seeming richer against her skin and the multitude of tiny streaks throughout the curls. The girl had done her makeup to work with her tan and rimmed her eyes in dark, shimmering black liner and shadow before coating her thick lashes in mascara. Making her eyes seem incredibly light against the rest of her face and her lashes seem insanely long. She wasn't wearing any lipstick yet but Sway knew she'd probably just stick with clear gloss . . . she seemed to favor it anyway.

She turned, glancing at the outfits she had in her hand and found herself hard pressed to decide which she liked better. And astounded that the girl actually owned them.

The first was an incredibly short satin dress that was the prettiest, deepest blue she'd ever seen. And while the material was void of any of the lace or patterns Ripley usually favored the strapless fitted bodice was made to cup her chest while containing it. Sway looked it over, nodding before turning to the other. Now this was more her taste. The leather pants were soft instead of shiny and-upon closer inspection- actually had a tiny snakeskin detail to it. They were obviously made to sit ultra low on the hip and Sway knew that a good portion of the girl's new tattoo would be visible. The studded criss-crossing belt that was draped over the hanger was thin but would look good with the leather . . . while the black almost completely sheer lace boatnecked shirt-with sleeves long enough to cover the girl's knuckles- would be a definitely odd touch against the leather and metal . . . And the ultra-feminine hairstyle and makeup.

She grinned pointing to the second outfit.

"That one . . . definitely. What do you wear under that shirt?"

Ripley grinned, reaching beneath the shirt to show that while it looked pretty sheer it was actually almost completely opaque. And Sway knew the illusion would drive people mad.

"A skin colored bra that won't stick out . . ."

Sway nodded, turning to go back into the bedroom.

"Well go ahead and get dressed. Because I still have to go change and we have to stop and see Memphis . . . God knows I'll hear it if I don't . . ."

Ripley laughed, some of the light returning to her eyes as she grinned and winked at her.

"But you'd be terrified if he didn't and you know it . . ."

Sway shrugged, going to flop on the bed. She knew it was the truth . . . and so long as no one but Ripley knew it then she would be fine with accepting it.

* * *

Memphis looked Sway over and groaned, knowing that even if he could get the image out of his head before he went out that he'd be left with it later in the night. God why did she have to look so good when she dressed to go out? He may bitch and whine about her clubbing habits-mostly because he hated the damned rat holes himself-but he was never disappointed with the way she looked when she was getting ready to go out.

Her dark curls were down and wild around her, framing her face as her eyes danced and her plump peach lips pulled into a devilish little smirk. She was wearing a dress-something she rarely ever did- that stopped a few inches under the swell of her ass . . . hugging her curves and making him wonder why he'd never seen it before. Until he looked it over and noticed the teeny tiny black lace all over the almost midnight blue satin of the sheath dress. And he knew who it actually belonged to . . .

He had to tell Ripley to let his girlfriend raid her closet more often. Because in that dress-and the shoes he'd bought her to replace ones Eleanor and the ocean had devoured- Sway looked hot. Far too hot to be going out into a club with a group of only four other girls . . . But as she stepped aside to grin to Donnie, flipping her hair over her shoulder he had to do a double take. Because apparently his girl's group had an extra member tonight. And he prayed that she left before Sphinx decided to show up and gouge their eyes out for looking at her.

Ripley was wearing honest-to-God leather pants with this skin tight long sleeved lace shirt that was almost see through and this tiny studded black belt wrapping around her hips twice. But the killer part was the thick band of tan skin visible between the hem of the shirt and the beginning of the very low slung pants . . . and the top of a very intricate and devastatingly placed tattoo right at her hip. He turned, looking to Sway who was grinning and excitedly telling Donnie all about the club they were going to . . .

"The girls want to meet her so we're meeting them at Vantage. Its going to be so much fun . . ."

Donnie nodded, looking Ripley over before he looked to Memphis with this disgruntled and worried expression. And Memphis knew that if Donnie wasn't happy with the way she looked then Atley sure as hell wasn't going to be. Which meant Sphinx was going to shit his heart . . .

Lights outside and the sounds of Jackson's chattering told him that his worst fear to date had just come to fruition seconds before Sphinx and Atley stepped inside. And Atley took one look at Ripley and his face went stone cold killer. He crossed to her as quickly as his leg would let him, glaring at her while he opened and shut his mouth a few times before he finally snapped.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going young lady?"

Ripley looked at him like he was crazy before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, turning from him-and Sphinx who was finally out of his daze and moving closer- before she spoke.

"Out, Atley. You know as in not sitting at home . . ."

Atley's glare darkened as he clenched his teeth, grounding out his next words. And Memphis knew that Jackson was-once again-speaking for himself and for Sphinx as the other man's face went dangerously void of emotion. A sign that meant something was about to get killed . . . or at the very least severely maimed or dismembered.

"I thought you had other plans tonight. What happened to those?"

Sway rolled her eyes, stepping forward to sling her arm over Ripley's shoulder and pull her into her side. Glaring at Atley warningly as she came to the other girl's defense.

"She canceled because I asked her to. She promised me weeks ago she'd go with me to meet my friends . . . And I wasn't going to let her go do whatever before and then have to help me wrangle in the others. She'd be dead tired tomorrow if she did that . . . Why does it matter to you anyway? Were the plans with you?"

Atley blinked, shaking his head before he recomposed himself.

"No. But she-"

But Sway cut him off, not interested beyong getting the bare answer. And Memphis knew that Atley was floundering against his girlfriend as he started to get redder in his face. Something they rarely saw the other man do.

"But nothing. She's an adult, despite what you seem to think. She said she tried to schedule whatever and would have to see so what's the big deal?"

"But she's going out dressed like that? Seriously?"

Sway's face darkened and Memphis took an involuntary step back. Shit! Atley had stepped into an ambush . . . and with the way Ripley's face fell and glanced down at what she had on, picking at the hem of the shirt before looking back up to Sway-who just got madder at the crestfallen look on the kid's face- he knew the other boost wasn't likely to come out of this unscathed. If he came out at all.

"And what the fuck is wrong with how she's dressed, huh? She not meet your approval all of a sudden? She isn't dressed any differently than I am. So that means there's something wrong with how I'm dressed too right? Well, Atley? What's wrong with us, huh? Or are you just hoping on the Helen Raines train?"

Memphis winced, not even bothering to speak against that. He knew his mother had been pushing buttons-despite his begging for her to leave it alone-and Sway was about to unload on Atley's stupidity for all of the abuse and criticism she'd been taking. And Jackson was too damned stupid to take a cue from Sphinx and just shut up.

"Well no! I mean you normally look like this! But she- she just doesn't . . . it looks too-"

"Too what, Jackson? Too skanky? Slutty or whorish? Cheap and easy like me? Come on, you've already started it why not finish it."

Ripley looked up, shaking her head as she pleaded with Sway. And Memphis knew that the kid was probably the only thing to calm her down now . . . but she wasn't going to forget this. Atley had better watch out because he'd pissed in Sarah's cornflakes. Even if it had been accidental . . .

"Come on Sway. We need to go . . . Your friends are waiting for us, okay? Let's just go . . ."

Sway nodded, pulling the girl tighter before she glared to Atley.

"Yeah . . . we're going, chickadee. To somewhere we're actually wanted. And where no one is going to call us sluts because we aren't covered from our necks to our toes."

Atley went to speak but Sway spun dragging Ripley with her. And Memphis noticed that the girl waved to Donnie and spoke to San and Frank as they went to come in as they were leaving, laughing and blushing at the complements they received. While she never glanced at Sphinx . . . or tired to at least speak to him like she normally did. Which meant that they were arguing or fighting. Again. Awesome . . .

He sighed, turning to extend his hand to Sphinx as the man stepped closer once Ripley had disappeared. And though he looked down at it skeptically, Memphis kept to what he'd planned on doing since yesterday.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. You weren't back by time I left . . . My mom can be a bit . . . She's a bitch when she wants to be. And yesterday wasn't anything towards you and more about how much she seems to loathe Sway. And while it pisses me off to no end I can't kill her. She's my mom and I do not want to raise Kip anymore than I already am . . ."

He shifted before continuing.

"So thank you for not taking her head off . . . and I am sorry for the way she is. She had no right to say that to you or to Ripley . . . Are we cool?"

Sphinx looked down to his hand before rolling his eyes and taking it, shaking once hard before he let it drop. And Memphis let out the breath he'd been holding as Frankie and San walked into their midst. San shaking his head as Frankie grinned lecherously. The blonde boost turned to Memphis before he winked at him.

"Damnation Death. I don't see how you're letting her go off like that. Girl looks far too good in leather and lace to be alone with Wayland her group. Hell, someone's liable to pick her up and carry her away."

Sphinx's face darkened as Memphis started shaking his head to San quickly, jerking his hand in front of his neck in the 'cut this shit out before you lose your head' gesture. But San couldn't act quick enough and Frankie kept going, pestering the larger runner. Uncaring of the way his jaw clenched and his knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists.

"I mean, Raines doesn't have much of a choice but Ripley . . . I know she can take care of herself but she's as sweet as sin. And a hundred times more tempting . . . You're a strong man than me, buddy."

It wasn't really a surprise when Sphinx caught Frankie by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him in the air like a ragdoll . . . but it was too damned terrifying to watch him glare at the man he was dangling for any of them to try and save him. At least he wasn't choking him . . . yet . . .

"Ow! Hey! Put me down your fucking brute! I was just messing with you! Shit! I thought people were supposed to mellow out after they got laid!"

Sphinx growled, hoisting him higher as Frankie yelped. And Otto chose that moment to waltz in with Junie in tow. Who took one look at both of them and put her hands on her hips, tapping a foot the same way they'd seen Ripley when she was aggravated.

"What in the hell is going on in here? Sphinx! Drop him! Now!"

Sphinx rolled his eyes, dropping Frank in a heap at his feet before Junie glared between the two of them even harder. She pointed to Frankie as he tried to stand, stopping the boost in his tracks.

"You! Paint Bay! And You-" she pointed to Sphinx who looked up like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Welding! Don't you give me that look, Mister! I said move!"

Memphis choked back a laugh as Sphinx and Frankie glared at one another but separated, each going to their own designated holding pins. And as soon as they were out of sight, he and Donnie were leaning on one another laughing while Atley shook his head and San lit a cigarette chuckling. Junie looked at all of them before turning and going past Otto. Who reached a grabbed the cigarette from San's lips as his own before he shook his head. Because they all knew that only his normally sweet and loving wife would be able to put two boosts in time-out for fighting . . .


	30. Chapter 30

**Dancing, Dates and the Redemption of the Fish**

Ripley sighed, leaning back and into Sway as they danced together, before reaching back and taking the glass the girl had. She took a long gulp of the Long Island Iced Tea before shaking her head and handing it back. God she was so damned happy to just be free of the other shit and having fun . . . And she had no idea what Memphis or the other's issue was with Sway's posse. They were a fucking riot . . .

Melissa, Tandy, Camille and Nikole were about as different as they could possibly be . . . but the four of them worked well with each other and against Sway. And though they were all older than her she could definitely see maybe spending more time with them after tonight.

Melissa had just turned twenty two in the weeks prior to their outing . . . and this whole thing was as much about celebrating her birthday as her getting to know them. She glanced over and giggled as Tandy rolled her eyes and walked away from the same absolutely gorgeous man that had been following her like a lost puppy all night. And she knew, as Sway shook her head before concentrating solely on the music again that it was as much fun for her as it was for him.

Tandy was tall, a few inches taller than Sway even in heels and had long fiery red hair that was straight and full; falling in long angled layers around her oval face. Her whiskey brown eyes and porcelain complexion worked well together while her long legs and lithe build made her seem better fitted for the runway that the club. But she seemed at home in the crowd of people, moving with the meshing bodies and stringing the man along behind her.

She shook her head, turning to spot Camille and Nikole at the bar, ordering another round of shots for their table. Camille was her height with smooth peachy skin and full rosy cheeks. Her dirty blonde hair was cut to her chin and styled to push away from her face in gentle waves. She was built similarly to Sway with a fuller bosom and slightly more defined curves . . . but it just made her seem more attractive. Camille reminded her very heavily of a more natural Marilyn Monroe . . . and her throaty little laughs and soft voice only lived up to the image.

Nikole turned, spotting them and grinned; winking before she turned to help carry the drinks. Nikole and Melissa were sisters . . . and while both had the same smooth mocha skin and striking features Nikole had the most amazing blue green eyes and reddish brown hair. She was also the resident wise ass . . . and seemed to love to harass her little sister almost as much as Sway did. Melissa had chocolate curls and hazel eyes with fuller lips and lashes than her sister. Something that she loved to lord over her older aggravating sibling.

Ripley turned back, tapping Sway to motion towards the table. The girl nodded, leading the way through the sea of dancers as they progressed towards the others. But as they sat a shot down in front of her, she had to raise a brow. She'd stolen a few sips of Sway's drink but she knew she needed to stay clear headed to drive. And the bright blue liquid in the glass smelled strong enough to do anything but help her stick to that.

Sway seemed to notice her hesitance and leaned over, grinning as she looped her arm over her shoulder.

"That's Melissa's shot. But the bartender wasn't going to let them buy her two. So as soon as he turns their going to switch them out."

Ripley relaxed, grinning as she rolled her eyes. And, true to their word as soon as the bartender was occupied the full shot was replaced by the empty glass. And Melissa tossed it back before he could turn back around. God, she liked to drink but she was never ever going to do that . . . not with her penchant for hangovers.

* * *

Sway laughed as Ripley helped get her into her apartment, Memphis holding the door as she tried to maneuver her. Finally, Raines sighed and reached out, scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before carrying her down the hall into the bedroom. A few minutes later, after a lot of giggling and the very patient sounding voice of Memphis trying to put Sway to bed, he came back out and nodded to her.

Ripley sighed, shaking her head before pushing her hair back. She'd danced enough that it was almost damp. And trying to get Sway into the elevator had been fun to say the least. Not to mention a workout all on its own.

"Thanks for bringing her home, Ripley. You okay to make it your place? I can drive you if you need me to . . ."

Ripley shrugged, shaking her head. She hadn't even had the equivalent of a full drink tonight . . . and she was far from buzzed. She could make it the few blocks to her apartment okay.

"No. I didn't really drink unless it was to try something. Is she going to be okay? She was fine when we got in the car but about two blocks away from the club she started to get all wonky."

Memphis laughed, nodding as he walked her back to the door.

"Yeah. That's how she normally is. Did you have fun before you started babysitting at least?"

She grinned, nodding as she stopped at the door and turned to look up at it him. She'd had a great time . . . . and had gotten a lot of drink offers and phone numbers. But she'd turned them all down. Because every time she even considered taking one Sphinx's face would flash in her mind. And even with the way he acted on the phone and before at the garage she wasn't going to do that to him. She shook herself, answering his question.

"Yeah, a blast actually. They're kind of rowdy but they were really nice. I really liked Melissa and Camille. And I think we should use Tandy as a weapon of mass destruction against Frank. He wouldn't know what hit him . . ."

Memphis laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh I bet he wouldn't. Tandy is hell on wheels . . ."

Ripley nodded, going to leave when he stopped her. She glanced back, brow raised as she listened to him.

"About the other with my Mom . . . I'm sorry about that. And if it caused any problems with you and Sphinx. I noticed he was a little . . . testy earlier."

She blushed, running her hand through her hair before shaking her head. Great . . . he really was pissed at her.

"It didn't but thanks. I'm pretty sure I pissed him off by going out tonight. But we'll either settle it or he'll get over it. Its how he usually does, you know?"

Memphis nodded, waving at her before he shut the door behind her. And when she got to the elevator she almost didn't hear his loud yelp and Sway's cackling laughter before she stepped through the doors. She giggled, shaking her head. Poor Memphis. All Sway would talk about-while she giggled drunkenly- was raping him as soon as she got home. Maybe in hindsight she should've warned him . . .

Nah.

* * *

A loud banging on her door brought her out of a dead sleep . . . and Ripley wasn't pleased to see it was still well before nine. She groaned, pulling herself out of bed before going towards her living room. She didn't even bother to pull on her robe as she made her way to the sound of the banging and glared at the door. Seriously?

She sighed, undoing the locks before pulling it open . . . to the smiling faces of Frankie and San. What in the hell were they doing here this early? She raised a brow at them before she glared at Frankie for looking her over lecherously. So she was in a pair of lacey French shorts that you could see the tiny black underwear beneath? Paul had given them to her as a random present and they were comfortable. Especially in the summer months . . . and they went well with the raw silk grayish purple tank top she wore to sleep in.

She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to try and get mad as she turned to go back to her bedroom to change. She at least needed to put on a bra and don her black robe. Or the fish was going to loose an eye. Or a few limbs.

As she walked back out, tying the silk black robe Frankie was settling into her couch while San was rummaging through her fridge. She watched him pull out a tuber ware container before nodding and going to the right drawer to get a fork. Before he started eating the leftover stroganoff cold. She rolled her eyes, moving to sit in her chair as San moved to sit beside Frank, munching away on her leftovers.

After a few minutes she sighed, reaching up to ruffle the surely flat spot in her curls before she looked them over again.

"Guys . . . not that I don't love you but what are you doing here?"

San shrugged, motioning to the plate with his fork.

"Eating."

Frankie just rolled his eyes before turning to her with a wink and a melting smile. He shifted a bit closer and waggled his brows at her suggestively.

"Enjoying the view. Though the one from you opening the door was definitely better . . . How the hell does Death stay so damned mean when you wear shit like that to bed?"

Ripley closed her eyes, taking a deep steadying breath before choosing to ignore his comment completely. And repeating the mantra in her head that saved him most of the time.

Fish are stupid by nature and Frank is no exception.

"Seriously? I had to fight Sway to get her into the elevator and home last night. I'm still tired . . . so unless you have some reason to be here I'm going to kick your ass out and go back to bed. Alone."

Frankie perked then pouted as she added the last bit before San shook his head and smacked him, standing to put the empty container in the dishwasher before he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and stepped towards the balcony. She sighed and followed him, Frankie right behind her.

"We're at your disposal today, remember? You wore the dress so we're your loyal minions . . . until five o'clock anyway."

She blinked before nodding. Had she really forgotten that?

"Oh . . . well. Uh, any ideas on how to get Atley back? I mean he really screwed me over-a few times actually- and I want this to be as memorable as it is devastating and humiliating."

San grinned as Frankie groaned and she knew they'd already talked about this.

"Actually we're already ahead of you . . ."

* * *

Frankie watched Ripley fight her giggles as she looked down at Atley as he drooled and talked in his sleep. They had-after hearing about the little tiff between him and Sway- decided that the best way to help Ripley would be to make sure that Jackson stayed out while the initiated their prank tomorrow. So they'd slowly drugged his beers over the course of the evening and offered to take him home when he finally got to the slurring sleepy stage around four in the morning.

Which is how they had his keys . . . knew that he would sleep through everything they were going to do to him. Ripley had changed into jeans and a tee shirt before coming with them and-even now with her hair up in a sloppy bun and her glasses on her nose- she still looked as good to him as she had in those shorts. He shifted, looking to San as he raised a brow. Damnation Sphinx had a good life if he got to pull those lacey little things down her full hips. And he idly wondered if the man buried his nose between those long, creamy legs the way he would if he had the opportunity before he shook himself. That was not going to help him . . . but damn if it wasn't a nice thought.

Ripley turned, poking Atley hard before looking between the two of them and shaking her head. All she'd gotten was a grumble and more drool . . .

"If he wasn't snoring I would swear he was dead. What did you give him?"

San grinned, shrugging before Frankie shook his head and drug his fingers over his lips in a zipping motion. They weren't ever going to tell her that they'd found a willing dealer to pass them a roofie. Or that they'd crushed the damn thing up and spread it out between the beers so he wouldn't taste it. She didn't need to know how they were helping only that they were . . . Besides the killer migraine he was going to have when he woke up was going to be Sway's present.

She sighed, shaking her head again with her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay I get it. Don't ask don't tell. So what are we doing exactly? I was thinking about getting Junie to guilt him into something but you guys are way in another league . . ."

Frankie grinned, reaching into the bag they'd left and dragging out a very large roll of tacky fly paper before tossing it to San to start digging out the container of lithium grease. All of those years at the hell known only as summer camp were finally going to serve a purpose . . . He handed her the large and cumbersome video camera with an evil smirk.

"Oh we know. But don't worry, Sin. You get to watch. And tape it for blackmail purposes . . ."

* * *

Atley woke up slowly, not liking how his head felt. It was swimmy and clouded and fuzzy . . . and what in the hell was that smell? He moved, trying to sit up only to notice that-despite his struggling- he was stuck to his couch . . . He moved, tugging harder and noticed that no he wasn't stuck, he was taped. Duct taped! He started struggling even harder and finally worked on of his hands free before he started peeling away the strips. To yelp and curse when he noticed it was coming away with huge patches of . . . hair?

He looked down, only then noticing that he had been stripped down to his boxers . . . and that the tape was wrapped under the side of his couch on top of being practically glued to his bare skin. He blinked, trying to clear his head before he realized that he had no clue how he got home. Or how he was stripped down and taped into his damn sofa. Actually the last thing he remembered was drinking at the garage . . .

He growled, moving to sit up and cursed even louder as the tape pulled away huge patches of his chest and arm hair. Oh when he found out who did this they were dead . . . He finally got free of the couch and went to step to go and try to wash the tack residue off when his foot landed on something sharp. He yelped, jumping as he went to fall and caught himself . . . before turning and walking right into a strip of something gooey and tacky hanging from his ceiling.

He reached up, hating the way it felt when he peeled it off of his face . . . but nowhere near as much as the way it smelled. He gagged, trying not to breath too deeply as he tried to shake the thing off. Which only made it flap and wrap around his forearm. And stick to the residue of the duct tape when he went to pull it away. He groaned, giving up only to notice that his whole living room was covered in the same damn shit, all in various colors and just as sticky as the first. Making the room look like some sort of demented piñata had exploded in his house.

What in the hell was going on in here?

He moved, yelping again as he stepped on something else sharp and glared when he saw it was tiny little thumb tacks. Spread and scattered across the floor. HE gave a long suffering sigh before moving slowly through the living room to his bathroom. And he thought that he was free when he made it to the door. Only to try to grab the door handle to be unable to keep a grip on it. He reached out, watching his hand slide of the knob and leave a greasy wet residue on his palm. That wouldn't wipe off when he tried to wipe it on his boxers.

He growled, kicking the door open and was thankful to see his pristine bathroom. God he just wanted a shower and big drink . . . before he started hunting down whoever did this to him. Probably Sphinx the fucking jerk . . .

He crossed, pulling open his curtain only to have to turn and puke. And groan when the puke didn't going into the toilet bowl . . . . instead pooling and bouncing off the clear cellophane stretched tightly beneath the seat making it invisible. But it was nowhere near as bad as what was in his tub . . . At least fifty large headless raw fish were soaking in what smelled like vinegar and onion . . . and had apparently been there long enough to not only sour but partially rot. Either that or they were rotten when they went in.

He sighed, running his hand over his face before grimacing as he covered it with the grease and more of the residue . . . Christ why him?

* * *

Sway laughed, rolling on the floor of Ripley's living room as she watched the footage from the prank the three had pulled on Atley. And it didn't bother her that the camera shook or she could hear them hushing each other as they choked back their laughter. She watched Atley jump and hop, trying to get around the tacks before disappearing down the hall. And as the camera moved to follow she turned to Ripley who pointed to San.

The darker man shrugged, grinning as he smoked and chuckled. She turned back, watching the camera zoom in before focusing on At's face right as he went to touch the door knob. The look was priceless . . . but nowhere near as much as watching him kick the damned bathroom door open after fighting with the knob.

San had apparently followed close enough to pear around the corner of the room. Just in time to catch Atley staggering back from the tub and going to puke. And even Sway felt bad for him as the vomit popped back up at him. But as he sank to the ground the camera moved back to the living room before shutting off and she had to wonder what was in the tub to make him so sick.

"Okay what did you put in the tub?"

Frankie grinned, taking a drink of his beer before sitting it down to explain. And Sway found herself almost forgiving the Fish for usually being so damned annoying and such a jerk.

"Well my buddy down at the dock had about fifty pounds of hake right? And the orders got screwed so it sat there and started to rot. So I told him I needed something gross, you know like guts or something and he got up enough of those fish to put in a cooler. Told me to add boiling water, vinegar and the smelliest onion I could find to the water and whoever wouldn't stand a chance . . ."

Sway shook her head cringing before she laughed. God that just sounded disgusting.

"He ever going to be able to get that smell out?"

He shrugged, taking another drink of his beer before pointing to Ripley as she laughed with San.

"To quote Sin over there it was supposed to be as 'memorable as it was devastating and humiliating.' We accomplished that . . . Clean up is another company."

Ripley giggled, shaking her head as Sway laughed again.

"So we're not answering phone calls for a few days, right?"

Sway nodded, suddenly glad she'd come to see Ripley on the fly. God this made the shit yesterday with Atley perfect . . .

* * *

Ripley laughed as Sway nodded before they all froze at the knock on the apartment door. She turned to San and Frankie as they paled, scrambling to get up and try to hide while Sway just looked at them like they were idiots. Until their words sunk in and she paled too.

"Shit! He found us! We're gonna die!"

Ripley sighed, rolling her eyes as she laughed and went to answer the door. Only to stop short when she found Sphinx on the other side of it. He nodded to her as she stepped aside to let him, knowing she was blushing before she shook herself. He moved into the apartment, shedding his coat before stopping midaction as he spotted Frank and San trying to squeeze through the balcony door at the same time.

Sway was laughing, holding her sides while Sphinx just looked down at her quizzically before going to shrug back into his coat. And she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to stop him. She knew he was still mad about the night before but there wasn't any real reason he should leave . . . She stepped into him, pushing his coat off his shoulders and tossing it onto the chair beside the door before placing her hands on his chest as she looked up at him hopefully. And the way he watched her made her feel incredibly stupid for canceling anything to begin with.

She sighed, playing with the straps of his suspenders before glancing back up at him. And she prayed he wouldn't leave now . . . Not when she wanted him to stay . . .

"They're idiots . . . But if it makes you feel any better they were afraid you were Atley. We kind of . . . got even with him for all of the other stuff and pranks he's pulled since April . . ."

He raised a brow, dipping closer as she stretched up to him. And she took the gesture for her to continue. At least he wasn't trying to leave just yet . . . And she knew she'd piqued his curiosity. Because he knew exactly what happened in April that she was talking about . . .

"We actually taped it. You could stay, watch it with us . . . Because it gets funnier every time . . . if you wanted to . . ."

He was still for a few long moments and she was very aware that the other three were watching them interact with one another. But when he finally dipped his chin and nodded once she didn't care. She grinned, sliding her arms around him to hug him as his hesitantly hugged her back. And after a few moments she glanced up at him, a playful smile on her lips as she leaned into him. Which made him lean down and into her as he tugged her closer.

"Promise not to tell Atley? Because he has a hellacious clean up ahead of him . . ."

He nodded again, lifting a hand to cross over his heart before he cupped her face. And she knew she was the color of a tomato as his lips brushed against her cheek. But nowhere near as red as she got when he whispered to her. And she had to lean against him as she nodded. Because her knees got suspiciously weak . . .

"Sorry about the other . . ."

She pulled away, grinning up at him before tossing a pillow at Frank as he made kissing noises at them. Which were short lived when San cuffed him in the back of the head, pushing him to sit in the floor beside Sway.

"Stop it you freaking idiot. Junie isn't here to save you know and Ripley is definitely going to let him skin you. Behave for once."

Frankie rolled his eyes, settling in next to Sway and stealing a handful of her forgotten popcorn before looking up to wink at Ripley as she pushed Sphinx into the sofa. She rolled her eyes, sitting beside him and tossing one of her legs over is lap while the other was tucked beneath her. He glared at her before rolling his eyes and dropping his arm over her shoulders, letting her nuzzle into his side like she would if they were alone. Well at least he would have to toss her in the floor to get to Frank now . . . Which could give the idiot time to get to the door at least . . .

But Frank's next words almost made that very thing happen. And she had to wonder why Sphinx jerked and almost lunged at the man before Sway grabbed his ear and slammed his head into the hardwood floor hard enough for his skull to bounce.

"You'd miss me too much to let him do that, right Sugar Britches?"

She smacked Sphinx in the chest before tossing another pillow at Frankie and pointing between them. Which had San rolling in the floor as he laughed and held his sides.

"Alright, enough! You aren't killing anyone in my house! I just got it and I like the way it is! And you need to quit antagonizing him before you both get put in time-out!"

San laughed, shaking his head as Frank and Sphinx both glared at him. And she had to wonder what would make the two of them look at San so hatefully . . .

"Oh God! Hit play Sway! Please! Before I die over here!"

Sway rolled her eyes but reached out and hit play on the camera. And Ripley knew the others were shocked at the loud, gut wrenching laughter that Sphinx let out as Atley hopped around his living room but she was too happy to hear it. She smiled, leaning into him as he remembered himself enough to at least try to fight his chuckles. But she knew as soon as saw the bathroom the others were going to faint. Because Sphinx had been looking for a way to make Atley puke for years now . . .

* * *

Sphinx laid stretched out on Ripley's sofa, waiting for the girl to get ready. The others had left, taking the camera with them after Ripley had assured them that he wouldn't narc . . . and he'd asked her to go with him to the drive-in like they were supposed to. She'd grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and slashing her mouth over his in a short but intense kiss before going to get dressed. And now he just had to make sure he stayed in here on the sofa.

He sighed, shifting as he tried to get comfortable. Atley had, before going to get drunk-and drugged apparently- warned him to try to at least make peace since he'd screwed it up bad enough. Something that the older boost rarely did . . . but he knew that Atley had been upset that she'd canceled. And uncomfortable with her going out with Wayland's crew. He might not know exactly where he and the girl always stood with one another but Atley had laid a claim of family on her. A rare thing for the man with the kind of household he'd escaped from before he was even thirteen.

And Sphinx had to wonder how much of it had to do with the fact that the girl-with her real hair color and initial shy ways- had reminded him so heavily of his own late baby sister. He sighed, shaking his head. He doubted Ripley knew about Clarisse . . . hell the only reason he did was because of the drunken ramblings late on night . . . The youngest Jackson would be around Kip's age if he'd calculated right . . . had their alcoholic of a father not shaken her to death when she was two. And the loss of that child-and running away from his family to escape a similar fate- had weighed on Atley hard over the years.

He'd become cold and calloused unless he was around friends. And Sphinx had no clue what had made him take up Memphis and the others or even himself but he'd seen the worn tiny picture of Clarisse and knew why he had with Ripley. He just hadn't admitted it before . . . .

He looked up, seeing Ripley step back into the living room in a pair of painted on jeans and simple dusky mauve military-inspired silk buttondown blouse. The fluttery, epaulette-topped shoulders softened the top of the shirt enough to make it feminine without being overly frilly. She straightened the shirt before shifting on her feet and he had to shake his head. She'd cuffed the jeans twice to fall just below her knees and had donned one of her millions of pairs of flip flops. Her hair was still wild and curling and she wasn't wearing any makeup . . . but standing there, smiling at him as he pushed to his feet to stand before her, she was gorgeous. More so than anything he could ever remember seeing or imagine . . . .

She shifted as she blushed, leaning into him as he stepped closer.

"I am sorry for yesterday. I totally forgot that I planned to go with Sway . . . she just never mentioned it again, you know? Which is unusual for her . . . I didn't mean to . . ."

He nodded, reaching out to smooth her hair down before he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know . . . Just . . . a bad day at work."

She sighed, leaning into his touch as she looked up at him through those sooty lashes of hers. God he loved her eyes . . . She grinned before pulling away and going towards the door.

"So to the movies, right? Do you want to eat or did you already?"

He shrugged, nodding as he opened the door and held it for her. And waited as she locked it behind them. As they waited for the elevator she rocked onto her tiptoes before she turned and rolled her eyes at his coat. She reached out, picking at the sleeve of the faded jacket before shaking her head.

"Why do you love this thing so much? I swear you need a decent coat . . ."

He shrugged, pushing her into the elevator as the doors opened. God she was such a random little thing . . .

Ripley went to go towards her Chevelle when Sphinx shook his head, catching her elbow and pulling her towards the Malibu. She raised a brow before looking at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, honey? You do realize that drive-in means you sit in the car and eat, right? Meaning food and junk and drinks . . ."

He shrugged, pushing her towards the passenger side before reaching out and opening the door for her. She stopped short, looking up at him as he raised a brow at her not getting into the car. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she reached out and snapped his suspender strap.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sphinx?"

He rolled his eyes, pushing into the car before he shut the door. And she saw, as he crossed in front of it that he was grumbling to himself before he poured into the driver's side. HE turned and glanced at her, shaking his head before finally cranking the engine with a huff and putting the car into reverse. But as he was backing out she couldn't help but laugh at him as he shook his head again and started grumbling out loud.

"Un-bloody-fucking-believable. Do something bloody considerate and get questioned . . ."

As he stopped to pull out into traffic she leaned across and kissed his cheek, shaking her head as she patted his hand on the gear shift. And then laughed even harder at the way his cheeks darkened. He was going to find someway to pay her back for that but it would be worth it. Because he looked too damned cute when he blushed.


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay, I'm going to let them start to move a little quicker now . . . _

_

* * *

_

**Date? **

Ripley sat across from Sphinx at the restaurant, trying not to stare at him as he looked over the menu. But it was getting harder and harder . . . Especially since she'd finally noticed what he was wearing. Before when he'd come into the apartment she hadn't really paid much attention to him in favor of just being happy he was there and not still pissed at her. But with the way he'd started acting when they'd gone to leave-holding the apartment door, waiting with her and then opening his car door- she'd started to notice that something about tonight was different.

And she felt extremely stupid for not keying in on it earlier. Sphinx wasn't in his normal dark jeans or even his work pants . . . he was wearing a pair she'd never seen before. They were dark and pleated, true actual trousers with a dark grayish plum dress shirt that was tucked into the waist. Of course the shirt was unbuttoned enough for her to see the collar of the dark tee shirt beneath and the sleeves were rolled and cuffed to his elbows-like he normally wore them outside of the Coroner's Office. But something about the way this all looked together had her hard pressed to look at her own menu. And gave her a newfound appreciation of the color of his shirt.

She sighed, shifting in her own seat and feeling more than slightly underdressed now that she'd started to notice his apparel. Sure the jeans were designer and fit better than most of the others she wore and the shirt was silk and tailored to fit her . . . But she didn't have on makeup and her hair was wild and crazy . . . and as she looked up and caught him looking at her she suddenly wondered why she was even worried. He wasn't looking at any of the other people in this place-and with the way that some of them were dressed that was a damned big thing- he was looking at her.

He smirked, nodding to her as she blushed. But she smiled back at him before turning back to her menu. She needed to spend less time ogling him and more time trying to figure out what to freaking eat. Because everything on the damned menu looked so good . . .

Why in the world had he thought to bring her here?

The restaurant was a rather nice venue called Rapture that was in one of the older buildings downtown- it had actually been an old theatre before it became the eatery and gallery- and boasted a very extensive selection . . . and an expensive one. But when he'd pulled up he wouldn't let her say no. And he'd gone stone cold when she'd offered to go Dutch . . . before plainly telling her that tonight was his treat-his apology for the way he'd acted before- and she wasn't paying for a damned thing.

Which is how she ended up trying to decide what to eat . . . She sighed, looking across.

"Alright, Jabber . . . what are you getting?"

He shrugged his brows, placing the menu on the table top and picking up the tall dark draft beer he'd ordered and taking a long drink.

"The duck is actually decent . . . but the hen is better."

Ripley raised her brow. Duck? Hen? And how the hell would he actually know about . . . He read her face before chuckling and shaking his head. And she knew her face was bright enough to be seen from space as he ribbed her.

"I do eat other things than what you and Junie send me, Ripley."

She rolled her eyes, looking back to her menu as she grumbled. Because he was laughing way too hard now to not be aware that he was aggravating her. That's why he wanted to pay for everything . . . he wanted to have an excuse to torture her. Apology her ass . . .

"I don't know why I'm surprised . . . . You eat everything, Sphinx."

He shook his head, reaching across and patting her hand condescendingly before turning as the waitress came back to take their order. And Ripley was suddenly very aware that she was not happy with the way the woman kept looking over Sphinx. She needed to push her eyes back into her head before she lost them . . . But Sphinx handled it well; ignoring her in favor of turning and grinning darkly across the table. And she had no idea why but it made her heart skip a beat.

She gave her order and as the woman walked away, Sphinx excused himself to the restroom. Giving her time to sigh and sag into her seat. Why had she gotten so damned annoyed with the other woman? And why had him ignoring her been such a damned relief?

What the hell was wrong with her? And what was happening to them?

* * *

Sphinx was stretched out in the driver's seat of the Malibu; Ripley leaned across the console with her head on his shoulder. Well, now she was buried in his upper arm and covering her face as she shivered. He shook his head, trying not to laugh. She loved horror movies but she jumped and squeaked all through them . . . and he found that he didn't find it anymore annoying than he had the first night she'd done it.

He glanced back up at the screen, not prepared when the modified black Lincoln Mach III-a demon possessed car intent on killing anyone that crossed its path or so he was told- shot out of the darkness and towards the unsuspecting woman. She ran inside her home, locking the doors and calling her lover-the sheriff of the town that was being terrorized- and Sphinx had to admit that when the lights of the car came on in the background of the shot even he felt a chill. The fact that it was waiting in the darkness for her-or anyone else- was more than slightly unnerving. The Thing wasn't playing tonight . . . but Ripley's heartbreak had been short lived when she'd seen that one of her and her father's favorite movies was playing in its place.

Sphinx had never heard of The Car . . . and usually didn't bother much with movies or television to have seen it late at night. But the second he'd seen the gleaming black car tearing down the desert road he'd been pleased to see it would actually be worth his while. Because the Lincoln was a virtual tank with modified lights and-to his surprise- a train horn that blared whenever it was running down its victims.

He glanced back down at Ripley, seeing that she was peaking at the screen through her fingers. He shook his head, looping his arm over her shoulder and ignoring the winding sound of the engine playing over the speakers. She refused to look up, eyes locked on the scene playing out before them on the massive screen.

"Its alright love. Its just a bloody movie. Besides, she's inside . . ."

Ripley shook her head, reaching up and catching his chin; forcing him to look back at the screen right as the woman was screaming hysterically into the phone.

_"OH God! I can still hear the engine . . . I still hear the horn . . . **AHHH!"**_

Sphinx jumped, not at all prepared for the thing to ram through the side of the house-horn blaring as the woman screamed and tried to brace for impact. But he was less prepared for Ripley to screeched and jump across the gear shift and into his lap, burying her head into his neck as she shook. He sighed, wrapping her up in his arms as he held her and let her calm down. And when she finally settled she didn't seem to be in big hurry to move.

She glanced back at the screen before shaking her head and blushing brightly as she smiled at him.

"Sorry . . . at least you knew this time . . . right?"

He shrugged, reaching up to push her hair out of her face as her smile fell. And as she leaned into him, brushing her lips over his ever-so-slightly he knew he needed to stop this. They'd been stepping over this damned line too much and he was finding it harder and harder to pull away . . . But she wouldn't want the same type of relationship with him that he did with her . . .

Her lips pulled away before leaning back in and brushing his a bit surer before settling against him. He sighed; leaning into her and cupping her face, savoring the sensation before he pulled away. And when she whimpered against him he had to fight leaning back in. But they couldn't do this . . . He couldn't do this . . .

She opened her eyes, looking to him quizzically before she blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry . . . I-I . . . didn't mean to make you uncomfortable . . . I just . . ."

He felt his gut clench as her face fell and she went to move. She hadn't made him uncomfortable, far from it. But as much as he wanted to he couldn't do this. Let this progress any farther than it already had. He would destroy her if he did . . . corrupt and tarnish her until there wasn't anything left but bitterness and hate . . . And even knowing that it still killed him to have to let her think differently . . .

He caught her hips, holding her in place as he pressed his forehead against hers before his hands moved back up to cup her face. She looked at him, eyes worried as he shook his head. He might not be able to do what he wanted but she wasn't going to let her hurt either . . .

"Its fine . . . Love . . . Just don't want to mess this up . . ."

She sighed, nodding as she looked at him. And he knew that she was thinking, trying to figure everything out between them.

"Then lets just . . . pretend this didn't happen. We're friends . . . and I don't want to mess us up . . ."

He nodded, brushing his lips across hers before he caught himself. And she leaned back into him, resting her cheek against his.

"You could do that if you wanted to . . . I mean, I did kiss you right?"

He shook his head, letting her go to move back and into her seat. God she didn't need to say shit like that . . . He wouldn't be able to say no to it.

"Better if I didn't . . ."

She nodded and he knew, as she settled back into her seat that she was pouting but he needed the distance between them. And he was suddenly torn. He knew he wanted her-had known on some level for months and had been trying to fight it- but she'd just showed him she at least fancied him in some way. That all of her little kisses and touches hadn't been as purely platonic as he thought before . . . and the knowledge wasn't making this any easier.

When he took her home he needed to take time away from her to think . . . and to get his head together before he did something drastic. He just hoped she understood . . .

* * *

Ripley sighed, opening her apartment door as she tried not to grumble. God why had she done that? Was she stupid? Of course he wouldn't want her that way . . . even if he'd responded. God she needed a new fucking brain . . .

She moved, slamming the door behind her as she made her way into her bedroom. She needed to get away for a while . . . and she knew who to call to accomplish it. But first she needed to pack a bag and get ready to go. And call Atley and Otto to let them know she was going to be out of town for a few days. She didn't like that she was running away but . . . she needed the time.

She'd put herself out and into the open, made herself incredibly vulnerable and gotten shot down. And she wasn't going to be in the mood to deal with anything anytime soon . . .

She shed her shirt, tossing it into the hamper before grabbing the raw silk tank top and pulling it over her head. She pushed the jeans off, letting them join the shirt before the lacey French shorts came up and over her hips . . . and as she passed the mirror over her dresser she had to shake her head. At least Frankie wasn't here to see this pair of panties peaking beneath the lace or she would have to kill him . . . A knock on the front door brought her head whipping around and towards the living room.

She stopped, listening as another knock sounded before she sighed, shaking her head and going to answer it. It was probably just Sway anyway . . .

She reached out, pulling open the door; not at all prepared to see the very man that she'd just been tearing herself to pieces over. He looked her over, his eyes traveling over her heatedly before he shook himself and stepped inside. She watched him move into the room before she shut the door behind him . . . and waited as he paced. Finally he turned, looking her over before he crossed to her. He stopped in front of her and as she went to open her mouth-to ask him what was so wrong that he looked so tense- his sealed over hers.

He pulled her into him, his hands winding into her curls as she whimpered into his mouth. But he didn't stop, he just pushed past her lips and kept assaulting her mouth with his own as she leaned as close to him as she possibly could. Suddenly he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers as he took in a staggering breath.

"We can't do this . . ."

She nodded reaching up to kiss him again, groaning as one of his hands left her curls to grip her hip and pull her pelvis into his as he returned the kiss. But he pulled back again, trying to speak as her mouth moved down and to his jaw. And she loved the gasp he gave as she scraped her teeth across his ear lobe; tugging it into her mouth before letting it go with a wet pop.

"I know . . ."

He groaned, picking her up and moving to drop her on her sofa; his hands moving down her waist to settle on her lace and satin covered hips. He looked over the shorts appreciatively before his mouth dipped to kiss her chest. Her fingers wound in his hair as her back arched off the soft leather and she knew that whatever else he'd had to say was long gone in the rush of this . . . and she almost moved away until his teeth nipped her collarbone. She gasped, tugging him closer.

"Sphinx . . ."

He sat up, moving to sit at the other end of the sofa almost like he'd been burned and she didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. He moved, running a hand down his face as he shook himself.

"We can't do this . . . this proves it . . ."

She sat up, tugging her legs to her chest as what he was saying hit her full force. And she was torn between wanting to rail-to fight and demand an explanation- and curling into a ball and crying-because the rejection despite the obvious draw between them was painful. She settled for wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her forehead on her knees, trying to compose herself as she thought. Finally she looked up and sighed, hugging herself tighter.

"Then we don't. We stay the way we are and do whatever it takes to be what you want us to . . ."

He looked up at her and she didn't know what it was the flashed through his eyes but it made her doubt he really wanted to do this. He sighed shaking his head as he looked to her.

"Its for the best, girlie. Don't you see that?"

She shrugged, pushing off the couch and towards the kitchen. She reached into her fridge, grabbing one of the beers the others kept stocked and opened it; taking a deep draw from it before slamming the glass on the counter a bit too hard. But she didn't care. If he wanted it-them- to be like this then by God he'd have it. And tomorrow she'd act fine with it. But tonight her heart felt like it ripping and shredding a bit more with each second; every beat pushing more and more blood into the water.

She took the beer, going back into the living room before she looked him over.

"From this moment on we're completely and totally platonic, right? No excessive touching or . . . little gestures. No temptation . . . I won't touch you unless absolutely necessary. Do we need to limit . . . limit how much we see each other? Or is it going to be okay for us to be around each other like we have been?"

He looked her over, face darkening as he stood and glared down at her.

"I didn't say that. I never said limit. Or not to touch . . . Christ! We just can't do this! We can't fall into bed and fuck. Because it'll only end . . ."

She rolled her eyes, taking another long drink-draining almost all of it before sitting it on the table in front of him- and standing right in front of him. He glared down at her, opening his mouth to speak again before she pushed herself up and slashing her mouth across his. She kissed him with everything she had, cupping his face and bringing him as close to her as she could. And when he went to move she pulled away. She took in a staggering breath before shaking her head and turning, going to go back into her bedroom.

She stopped, standing in the door way before she turned back to glance at him.

"You have no clue how it would end, sphinx. Neither of us do . . . I can't go on like we have been . . . not and know that I want more. Whatever it would lead to . . . So we either do what I proposed or we're nothing. Take it or leave it . . ."

He stopped, looking at her before sighing heavily. And she knew he was pissed with the ultimatum. But he was the one forcing her into this . . . and she had to take measures to protect herself. Finally he nodded, moving to go to the door. But as he went to step out and into the hallway he stopped and looked back at her.

"Whether you believe it or not its better this way . . ."

And with that he was gone. And she let herself slid to the floor after the door shut softly, resting her head on her knees as fresh hot tears poured down her cheeks. He had no idea how bad this hurt . . . and he never would. She would do what she'd decided when they'd started to reconcile. He didn't want her this way but he did want her as a friend. And so long as they played by the rules they'd just set she would continue to be that for him . . .

But it tore her heart up that she wanted to be more and he wouldn't even give her the chance to . . .

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Ripley pulled herself out of the floor and went to her phone; steadfast in her plans from before Sphinx's visit. She was going to call Atley and Otto to let them know she was going away for a few days and when she would be back. She sighed, wiping at her raw eyes before dialing Atley's number. Better to talk to him first and get herself to the point to convince her godparents that nothing was wrong.

She waited, puzzled at how long it took before Atley's voice filled the phone. She blinked, something was wrong . . . He sounded haggard and tired. And she almost asked him what was wrong until she remembered the prank they'd played on him and almost laughed. Oh no wonder he was upset . . .

_"What?"_

"Atley? Its Ripley . . . I just wanted to call and let you know I'm about to head out to Wake Beach. I'm going to visit Paul . . . get my beauty regimen in and relax. Will you be okay until I get back in a few days?"

He grumbled and she had to remember not to laugh as he answered her.

_"Yeah I'll be great. You heard from Sphinx today?"_

She stopped, her heart clenching before she answered.

"Yeah he just left a while ago. We went to grab something to eat and catch a movie . . . I owed him for canceling. Why? Do you need to get in touch with him? He should be home by now . . ."

He snorted and she raised a brow before having to choke back her laughter as he started ranting.

_"Oh I need to get in touch with his ass alright! The bastard left me with a hellacious mess to clean up. I knew that payback for the morgue stunt was coming but he went overboard with this shit. I'm never going to be able to get this shit up! And that's not even counting the damned smell . . . I mean what the fuck!"_

She sobered, shaking her head. God Atley could almost always make her feel better . . . even if he had been a jerk the night before.

"I have no clue . . . just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Okay? Like start another fight with Sway . . ."

_"Yeah I know. And I didn't mean to freak . . . I just . . . you're some of the only family I got, kid. And I was worried about you. Those girls are good as gold but they're also known to be wild. Sway included. I'd hate to see you get hurt . . . Have fun at the beach. And don't come back looking too different . . ."_

She sighed, smiling as she shook her head.

"Its okay . . . I forgive you. And I love you to death Atley. But please behave while I'm gone, okay? I'll go eat lunch with you when I get back and we can settle the rest, alright?"

_"Okay Buttercup. Will do. I gotta go. I'm still fishing guts outta my tub . . . God, I'm gonna puke again."_

She hung up, shaking her head as she laughed. Oh Frankie and San were fucking brilliant! Alright, on to packing . . .

* * *

Paul sighed, shaking his head as he layered more color into Ripley's curls. He knew she wasn't thrilled with the dark color . . . and that the big lug she was so head over heels for liked it lighter. But she swore it wasn't safe to take it back to the lavender blond just yet. He shook his head. They were already making plans to take it back to that at the end of October though . . . so long as nothing else happened.

He watched her shift in her seat, looking over the worn copy leather book in her lap as she talked. And he knew that she hadn't just come to see him because she'd missed him. He reached down, dropping a kiss on her cheek as she sighed again. Poor baby wasn't having a good few months. Hell she wasn't having a good year . . . and from the vibe he was getting from her it really wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

"So . . . you two are just going to be platonic? After all of that? Seriously? He give you a reason why or just handed you the 'it won't work' line?"

Ripley shrugged, glancing back at him as he hugged her loosely. And he could see that this had hurt her. Oh he might not be anywhere near capable of beating the shit out of the hulking man but by god he could destroy his hair if he ever got the opportunity. Or his car . . . He shook his head. Ripley would kill him for touching the Malibu . . . she liked it too much herself.

"I got the 'its for the best' line. Apparently explaining why we can't do this was beyond him . . . I don't know. Maybe he's right. I mean I have no clue what I want to do . . . And he's got so many issues . . . . he barely talks, he hates to be touched and we generally have to force him to be near people that breath while we try to keep him away from the sharp objects . . ."

Paul nodded, knowing that Ripley would know about all of the downsides better than anyone else . . . but his job as a best friend wasn't to tell her what she wanted to hear. Which is probably why she'd put off this conversation until today. She knew his job was to tell her the truth . . . and he knew a scared man when he saw one. Hell Jesse had been terrified when they'd first started to talk . . . he sighed, wrapping the last foil before stepping back to sit on the counter in front of her.

"Yeah . . . but doesn't he talk to you?"

She blinked but nodded before rolling her eyes. And he was tempted to throttle her. If Sphinx was anywhere near as stubborn as Ripley then it was no wonder they kept pussyfooting around everything.

"And doesn't he let you touch him? I mean you've slept with him . . . you've taken care of him while he was hurt . . . right?"

She nodded slowly, looking down to pick at the dark polish on her short clipped nails. And he knew he would have to have them cleaned and manicured for her before he sent her home today. They'd spent the better part of two days surfing and hanging out . . . . but after he did her hair and they got her waxed and wrapped she would need to go back. Which meant he only had so much time to try to convince her to not give up. Because she would be miserable if she did . . .

"And correct me if I'm wrong but he didn't seem to hesitant to spend the evening out with you at a nice restaurant and a movie. After he's been with you and Atley a few times . . . and he went to that cookout. And down to the beach with you and then to the damned boardwalk. The boardwalk girl!"

She looked up, eyes hopeful as he moved to grab her hand. And he loved the way she smiled as he started to aggravate her. There was his girl . . .

"Yeah . . . so?"

"So . . . it means that despite what he says or doesn't the way he acts speaks volumes, honey. Screams it . . . But that man isn't going to go down without a fight . . ."

She laughed, shaking her head as he leaned in closer and checked her hair. It was lightening well . . . and after he was done it would be a very pretty golden bronzed brown instead of the dark chocolate. With a ton of gold and caramel highlights to make it seem even lighter. The closest she could take her hair back to its blonde for the time being . . .

He sat back, winking as she giggled.

"So?"

"So we give him one. You go back and act the way you did before . . . . but you play by these new rules. Keep contact as limited as you can . . . but make it count when it happens you know? Because nothing drives men crazier than soft little touches and sweet little smiles. And the fact that he already wants it and can't have it . . . it's not gonna take long to fix this . . ."

She rolled her eyes but he knew he'd gotten through. And as soon as she was gone to get the wrap and wax he was scooting next door and grabbing her a new outfit from the boutique. Because he was sending her back to Long Beach ready to do battle . . . Even if she didn't want to just yet.

* * *

Sphinx sighed, running a hand down his face as he walked wearily into Otto's. Atley had called and cussed him for everything he was worth and more . . . and until he'd finally heard his comment about the damned fish he'd thought Ripley had called him. He'd then spent a good twenty minutes trying to convince the man that he hadn't done anything to his damned apartment . . . while he brooded over the fact that Ripley hadn't even tried to get in touch with him over the past three days.

Until Atley said something about meeting her for lunch tomorrow. She'd apparently picked up and just taken off to Wake beach after clearing it with Atley and Otto . . . and she hadn't even called to let him know a damned thing. And it had pissed him off to no end . . . until he'd realized she was just doing what she thought he wanted. If they were acting the way they had before then she would've called and talked to him for hours, telling him about what she planned to do over the phone if not stopping by to see him on her way out. And he was noticing the absence now that she wasn't . . .

He sighed again, going up and to the office to sit down. He was meeting Memphis here to run a single boost to grab a 69 GT350 Mustang as a favor for Manday. And then he was going to go home and drink himself into a damned coma. He knew that this was for the best but he hadn't realized how damned used to the girl he was. Hell he'd half expected her to show up at his apartment every day since they'd last talked, ranting and raving and telling him she wasn't changing a damned thing and he could get over it.

He pushed open the door and looked up, shocked to see it wasn't empty. And that Ripley was actually there . . . and God she'd changed her hair again. Her curls were formed and much lighter than before, almost a dark blonde with what seemed like millions of different shades of blonde and gold scattered through it. And she was dressed in dark jeans that seemed to be painted on with a long sleeved jade green silk blouse that hugged her curves and dipped dangerously low in the front; exposing cream lace and a good portion of her cleavage. And a pair of jade green satin flats . . . She turned, spotting him and stopped. And he felt his gut go cold as she gave him a small smile before turning from him completely.

He stepped in, moving to stand right behind her . . . and as he reached out to touch her he was shocked to hear her voice carry to him over the softly playing radio.

"Please don't do that . . . It's against our new rules . . ."

He stopped, looking at her as she refused to turn before he growled and caught her by the shoulder; spinning her to face him as he glared at her. But the second he saw her face he groaned and rolled his eyes. She was trying not to laugh at him as she bit her bottom lip. She was laughing at him? Seriously?

He dipped, glaring at her as she finally cracked, giggling as their noses touched. And he found he couldn't keep the scowl on his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed, rolling his eyes again before pulling her into a tight hug. She sighed, rubbing their noses together.

"Feel better now?"

He nodded, reaching up to touch her hair as she rolled her eyes at him. He was just relieved she wasn't mad at him . . .

"Much. You?"

She nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yeah . . . Look, we're fine the way we are . . . and we'll be fine. So . . . no rules and no stupid shit, okay?"

He nodded, cupping her face. He could live with that . . . and hopefully they could stick to it.

They heard the sounds of Memphis pull in and separated, her going back to fixing the few things on the desk with a sad smile. A few seconds later Memphis was in the office and sinking into the chair with a sigh . . . and Ripley was trying not to laugh at his haggard expression and the words that spilled from his lips. While Sphinx found himself tempted to throttle him.

"Dude there's no score. I just had to get out and Atley refuses to leave since someone got his ass. Sway is about to drive me crazy . . . My mother has decided to visit family in October and we get to keep Kip. Which means that for almost a whole month we're going to have my little brother . . ."

Ripley laughed, shaking her head as she came to pat his shoulder sympathetically while he just shook his head. He moved, coming to stand behind Ripley as she went to step back; and he was thrilled when she leaned into him, letting him loop his arm around her waist. Memphis looked between them before shaking his head and sighing again. Only to perk as Ripley spoke, looking back over her shoulder to him hopefully. He knew what she was doing . . . forcing him to be sociable and not pull away after the incident days before . . . But if it would make her smile at him like that then he would do it. Especially since he couldn't do what he really wanted . . . .

"Well, we were getting ready to go grab something to eat . . . You can go with us. We'll go somewhere you can get a beer and just . . . . unwind before having to deal."

Memphis looked up hopefully and Sphinx knew that he couldn't say no to both of them.

"Really? You don't mind?"

Sphinx shrugged before shaking his head, moving to let Ripley grab her coat. And as they went to leave, he was happy she fell under his arm the way she had before. They were okay . . . for now at least. He just hoped they would stay that way . . . .


	32. Chapter 32

_And here we go getting into some of that relationship drama we all love and hate. God these two are so pigheaded . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Panic and Apologize**_  
_

Ripley rolled, groaning as she tried to breath and not hurt at the same time. She always knew she'd hated Kip on some level . . . and now she finally knew why. She'd been able to tell that the brat was going to be the death of her on some base level. Because this was totally his fault.

Memphis had brought Kip to the garage with him two days before, fretting and begging her and Junie to look over him because he was feverish and pale. Junie had, with her years of experience as both a mother and a boost babysitter, declared he had the flu and that he would be fine in a few days. And Memphis had never been so relieved in his life. Apparently he and Sway were watching Kip while Helen was out of town, visiting some far off relative or some nonsense, and Kip had started to feel bad two days after he'd come to Memphis's apartment.

Now, two days later she was positively miserable. She couldn't breath, everything hurt-even her hair and fingernails were achy- and it felt like the marching bands were back to dueling it out in her head while an elephant sat on her chest. And it was all Memphis and Kip's fault . . . the fucking Raines brothers.

She snorted; hating the clogged feeling her poor red and raw nose seemed to keep now . . . before groaning as she heard a knock on the front door. God who was it and what did they want?

She moved slowly, trudging through her apartment in a pair of her biggest, baggiest sweatpants and Sphinx's maroon sweater as she tried to stay standing to make it to the door. Junie had already been here and made her swear that if her fever didn't break after tomorrow that she was going to the doctor. She cringed, reaching up to unlatch the lock before she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She hated doctors . . . almost as much as hospitals and funeral homes . . . though the last one was a recent acquisition.

Another light tap on the door made her sigh and move back before she pulled it open. And groan when she saw it was Sphinx and Atley. Atley had a key . . . why hadn't he just let himself in? She rolled her eyes, moving to flop on the sofa as they both stepped inside, Atley chuckling as he shook his head. This had to be her payback for the fishtub thing . . . even if he didn't know she had any part in it.

Sphinx however just turned to glare at him before he moved and knelt beside the sofa, laying the backside of his hand across her forehead before repeating the motion on her cheeks. She closed her eyes, nuzzling into his hand with a whimper when he moved to cup her face. She sighed, enjoying the feeling of being held as he settled both of his massive palms on her face. Atley walked over to them a few minutes later, bending beside him and looking her over with a low whistle.

"Damn kid. You really do look like hell . . . You been to a doc?"

She grimaced, snuggling into Sphinx a bit more as he glared over his shoulder at Atley. And she knew if she didn't feel so damned shitty that she would be touched by the sweet gesture . . . Well, sweet for him anyway. He looked back, brushing her hair out of her face as she mumbled an answer to the grinning boost. Which just cemented the knowledge that even though Atley was like one of her favorite people in the world he was still one of the biggest bastards around . . .

"No docs . . . it's just the flu. Courtesy of Kip and Memphis."

Atley rolled his eyes before Sphinx snorted, moving to trace her hot cheeks with his thumb; making her open her heavy eyes to look up at him. And she barely paid any attention as Atley spoke because of the sheer concern in Sphinx's eyes. What was he so worried for? She reached out, brushing his lips with her fingertips as she smiled at him weakly. He moved is lips, kissing her fingertips lightly as he knelt a bit closer to her . . . something she knew Atley hadn't seen or he would be ragging them about it. But when he smiled back at her it was tight. Forced . . . and she knew he really was worried about something . . . But he never worried.

"Flu still kills people, Ripley. And you need to be seen if you're not better soon. We'll tell Memphis you're not running tonight and you're going to sleep . . ."

She shrugged, that tiny motion using the last of her reserve energy before she closed her eyes again. And the next thing she knew someone was laying a cool rag across her forehead. She opened her eyes, amazed to see Sphinx looking over her as she laid there. But nowhere near as amazed as when she realized she was in her bed. How did?

He looked to her, moving the cloth before checking her cheeks again with a relieved sigh. She shifted trying to sit up as he pushed her back down, shaking his head at her. He settled on the side of her bed, his fingers moving to comb through her hair lightly as he spoke to her.

"You're fever broke . . ."

She nodded, looking around before she realized she had no idea what time it was. Or how long she'd been out. She shifted, snuggling deeper into his sweater and the covers-which were piled high along with the extras she kept tucked in the baskets under her bed- and looked up to him. He looked tired . . . almost haggard . . . but as he watched her take a deep breathe he seemed to relax.

"What time is it? And how long was I asleep?"

He shifted, glancing to the huge watch he wore before blinking and looking again. Apparently he hadn't been keeping track too well either . . . He shook his head, shifting on the bed as his hand stilled and cupped her face; his thumb brushing her lips . . .

"Almost four in the morning . . . and you've been in and out since Atley left at ten."

She nodded again, looking him over skeptically before she finally asked the question she really wanted answered. And she knew-as he watched her lips graze his thumb as she talked- that the tension that had all but dissipated between them in the past month and a half was suddenly back with a vengeance. He hadn't looked at her like that since she'd slammed her lips across his before practically kicking him out . . .

"You stayed with me . . ."

He nodded, reaching out and cupping the other side of her face as she leaned into the touch. And she suddenly felt hot all over again but she knew it had nothing to do with being feverish. He looked her over before leaning in, pressing his lips against her damp bangs.

"Had me worried . . ."

She grinned, reaching up to trace his cheeks as they sat there together. Both aware of how intimate this was. She'd taken care of him and now he had her . . . Though it honestly spoke more about him than it really did her. She would've stayed with any of the others to help . . . but she doubted that anyone else-save maybe Atley- would be exposed to his surprisingly good beside manners. She shifted, running her nose along his jaw line as he leaned closer . . . and she loved the way he smelled. Just enough of his subtly spicy cologne, the clean scent of his soap and the undercurrent of the gas from where he'd been to the garage to make her feel completely at ease in his hold.

"Oh Lord, alert the media. Sphinx was worried . . . ."

He rolled his eyes, resting his cheek against hers. And she was thrilled to feel he was clean shaven. She rubbed her cheek against his, pressing a small kiss closer to his ear as his fingers worked through her hair again. After a few minutes he pulled back, searching her eyes with his own before his mouth sealed over hers softly. And she didn't stop him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tugging him closer. His lips moved in tandem over hers, his tongue pushing past hers to slowly and methodically map every portion of her mouth. When he finally pulled away she whimpered, pulling him back down by his suspenders as he groaned against her. But he didn't stay anywhere near as long the second time.

He moved, standing to shed his shirt and strip down to his boxers before walking around the bed and dipping under the covers with her. And as he pulled her into his side and wrapped her up in his arms she felt her head start to swim again. He leaned down, pressing his lips over hers before brushing his thumb over her cheek and sighing.

She looked up to him, eyes trying to close as she yawned.

"Were you really worried?"

He nodded, kissing her again slowly and softly before settling into the tower of pillows at the head of her bed. And as she closed her eyes she heard him speak to her.

"Only about you. Always about you . . ."

She sighed, kissing over his heart as she smiled against him. She loved going to sleep with him there . . . listening to his heartbeat and letting it lull her into unconsciousness. Too bad she rarely got the chance outside of the naps she tried to grab when they'd watch TV . . . Which with the way they had just clashed together again wasn't such a bad thing. Because she wouldn't be able to keep herself in check . . . He shifted, pulling her closer and rubbed her arm as she snuggled deeper into him.

"Silly bear. I'm supposed to worry about you . . ."

He chuckled, threading his fingers through her hair; twisting and winding the curls before letting them fall to start all over again. And as she drifted to sleep she barely made out what he told her. But it made her heart melt all the same . . . because she honestly had never thought she'd hear him say anything like it . . .

"I can't seem to stop . . ."

* * *

Ripley moved around the office three days later, trying to clear the mess that had been left. She was seriously thinking about murdering Frankie and San one day . . . even if they did mean well . . . She stopped, remembering the conversation with Atley earlier in the day and had to rethink that. The two of them were proving useful at keeping Atley on his toes . . . For now anyway . . .

They had made copies of Atley's keys and had been taking turns randomly going and messing with him for the past month and a half . . . . And the older boost was about to go crazy trying to figure out who was doing it and how. She'd actually never seen him so frazzled . . . and if it weren't for the fact that he lived to do this to the rest of them then she would actually feel bad for him. As it was she was only slightly concerned about his growing paranoia . . . But then again she really couldn't blame him.

They done everything from rearranging his apartment- Frankie had moved all of his furniture into the center of the living room and left a few baby turtles in his bath tub just for shits and giggles- to making huge messes-San had filled al of his drawers to the tip top with fine white sand and covered all of his cutlery and utensils (to go with the turtles)- to replacing all of his clothes- the complete Lacoste and Polo outfit in Spring green and gala pink had Sway's dirty little finger prints all over it- to randomly moving his car from parking spot to parking spot.

She chuckled shaking her head as she heard someone come up the stairs. Poor Atley . . . but he did deserve at least some of it. He'd been pulling small pranks and tricks on all of them for years-even her with the crap he'd said with Otto about her and Sphinx-so it wasn't like this was just some random attack without purpose. The door opened and she turned, blushing when she saw Sphinx stroll into the office.

She had no idea why but she had dreamed he'd taken care of her . . . and that he'd kissed her. She'd almost thought it had really happened-despite their decision to try to limit their physical contact to keep their friendship as uncomplicated as possible- until she'd asked Atley who had stayed . . . only to be thoroughly disappointed to hear that after he'd put her to bed they'd both left to run. Which meant he was still sticking to his decision to keep them as strictly platonic and the hope that had swelled in her chest had been over nothing. Especially with the way that she'd woken up to a cold bed alone and he'd avoided actually seeing her. She sighed smiling at him before turning back to the papers . . . only to jump when he spun her around to face him.

She stopped looking up at him in shock before he glared at her hard enough to make her fidget. He hadn't looked at her like this in almost seven damned months. Christ what had she done to deserve it now? She hadn't even seen him in almost three days . . . She cleared her still slightly scratchy throat before trying to shift in his grasp.

"Uh . . . yes?"

He growled, pulling her even closer to him as he backed her against the desk. And, once she was flush against it he leaned down to where they were eye level. She gasped, almost leaning into him . . . wondering what in the hell had changed to make him not only actively seek her out-something he hadn't done since they'd kissed in her apartment- but to willingly touch her so openly. Like this and here at the damned garage . . . Until his voice rolled out of his lips in an angry, deep tone; scaring the hell out of her when he practically yelled at her.

"Where in the bloody hell is my car?"

She blinked, stunned before she shrugged and tried to move. Which just made him pick her up by her hips and drop her onto the desktop so she couldn't get away . . . before he stepped between her legs and glared down at her even harder. She gulped, squeaking when their noses touched. What the fuck was wrong with him now?

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Sphinx . . ."

He growled, his eyes narrowing even more as he swore.

"Goddamn it, Ripley. I am not playing. Your shite with Atley and the boys is great fun . . . But despite what you think I am not to be trifled or toyed with . . . You are going to give me my bloody car back. Now."

She glared at him, starting to regain her composure as she started to get angry. And hurt. This is who she dreamed about kissing and cuddling? The person she was so tied up over? She reached out smacking his chest hard enough to make her hand hurt. And when he looked down at the spot incredulously she took the opportunity to try and dart off the desk . . . only for him to catch her around the waist and spin her back into his chest. She glared up at him, trying not to wince at the tight grip he had on her arm. God he had a tight grip . . .

She glanced down before looking back up, trying to calm down enough that this wouldn't progress any farther. But he needed to let her go or she was going to hit him. And she wasn't going to be able to stop herself . . .

"I have no idea where your car is. Now let go of me . . ."

He growled, tightening his grip on her painfully until she yelped; trying to jerk away. Which made her skin pull against his even more painfully. And the second his face fell she knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her . . . . but she watched-almost like she was seeing it on a TV set as she reached up and socked him in the face hard enough to make his head lurch back and his nose start to pour blood. She paled, watching as he staggered before his face darkened enough that she was almost afraid . . . until he shook his head and reached up to hold his gushing nose. And actually yelped when he touched it.

She winced, knowing what that meant. She'd just broken his nose . . . Great. She moved, pulling her cardigan off and reached up, trying to hold it on his face when he went to pull away. And she rolled her eyes and moved forward anyway, pushing past his arms and pressing the material into his face. He jumped before he finally just sighed and let her hold pressure to his nose.

She sighed, pulling back to look at it when his hand touched her arm. She looked up, seeing his eyes locked on the spot where his fingers were and she glanced down . . . . and wasn't surprised to see the dark bruise blossoming on her skin. But his face as he traced it made her gut drop. She touched his face, bringing his eyes away from the spot and to her.

"I bruise if you breathe on me wrong, remember? It's fine . . ."

He shook his head, going to try and pull away when she leaned into him; holding him place. But he refused to look down at her even when she reached up and cupped his face. She sighed, leaning up and into him as she titled his face down to hers. And when he finally looked at her she knew he was sorry.

"I get it, okay? You didn't mean to . . . and on anyone else baby it wouldn't even show up . . . Do you get that? You didn't hurt me . . . its fine. Besides, I broke your nose . . . that's a lot worse than a bruise, right . . ."

He nodded, his hand coming to cup her face as he looked her over. She leaned into him, her lips almost brushing his as his hand came up to tangle in her curls. And-right as their lips almost touched- she wasn't prepared for what happened next. The door swung open again, Atley practically pouring into the office looking smug as he twirled a cut key around his fingers. He looked over them before grinning darkly to Sphinx.

"By God you're not gonna be able to keep fucking with shit now you smug _**sonofabitch**_! I don't care what you say I know you've been trying to drive me crazy! Well it isn't working! Because you can't fucking staple my sheets to my fucking mattress and box springs again if you can't drive there . . . can you?"

Ripley looked between them dazed as Sphinx's face went from repentant and open to cold and angry . . . But even seeing it happen she still wasn't prepared for Sphinx to lunge. And she had no clue that Atley could run so damned fast with his bum leg . . . She watched as Atley shot out the door, still shouting over his shoulder as Sphinx ran after him; both of them almost knocking San and Frankie over in their hurry. A few minutes later they heard a loud crash and rather high pitched screech and knew that Jackson hadn't been able to evade the Sphinx . . .

She turned to both puzzled boosts, shaking her head as she reached up and grabbed both by their ears. San yelped and Frankie cussed but neither tried to fight her as she drug them downstairs. She had enough of this . . . and they were going to fix this. Now . . .

* * *

Otto watched Sphinx hold Ripley against his chest, his hand rubbing up and down the girl's spine as she glared at Atley, Frankie and San. And Sphinx was looking at them just as darkly before he would have to look down and tug the girl tighter against him when she would go to grumble. Which made his lips tilt up before he would remember himself. Otto turned to Junie who was trying not laugh at the whole thing.

Apparently, Atley had fallen victim to Frankie, San and Ripley after he'd embarrassed her in front of him two months before . . . and while Ripley had been more than satisfied with the initial prank Frank and San had been revisiting every single thing Jackson had ever done to them. And exacting their vengeance quietly and sneakily. Which would've been fine by him but Atley had thought it was Sphinx . . . and stolen the damned Malibu in retribution. Because the last trick had apparently been the last straw.

The idiots had drugged him-again- and stapled him into his bed . . . Otto turned away from Junie as she tried not to laugh again, choking back another chuckle as Atley pleaded with Ripley.

"I didn't know! How the hell was I supposed to know? He's always the one doing shit like that . . . And why are you pissed at me? Huh?"

She glared, turning to yell at him again and Otto knew that if Sphinx hadn't had her around the waist then she would've beamed Atley in the head with the first thing she could get her hands on . . . god she was pissed!

"Because you being an idiot made him mad at me! That's why! And you know what else it caused? Us to fight, Atley. Something I hate for us to do . . . So next time why don't you just ask someone before you start jumping to these wild conclusions."

Atley snorted, rolling his eyes and Sphinx actually had to pick Ripley up to keep her from lunging at him. He rolled his eyes skyward before he set her back down when she stopped trying to get down.

"Like you would've told me if it was him! You're just as whipped as he is!"

She glared back at him before shaking her head.

"Traitor."

Sphinx just chuckled and dipped, resting his chin in the crook of her neck and anchoring her to him as she finally settled against him to pout. And Otto was reminded so heavily of her mother and father it was terrifying. He glanced at Junie who just shook her head at them. A lifetime ago it would've been Millie trying to keep Ed from wringing someone's neck; holding him as close to her as she possibly could to keep him grounded. It was just odd to see that Sphinx was going to be level headed one . . . He shuddered, turning to the others before he sighed and waved his hand.

"Go. Go! Get out both of you. Go home. Ripley don't bother coming in tomorrow or the next day because Atley Frank and San are pulling desk duty for this little stunt. And they're going to keep doing it until they get it right . . . Sphinx?"

The man looked up, brow raised.

"We'll send Atley here to go get your car and we'll make sure she's nice and pretty for you tomorrow. Until then you feel free to drive his Vette. Give him the keys, Jackson."

Atley groaned, reaching in his pocket and tossing him his car keys while Otto tried not to laugh at the smug look on Sphinx's face and the disgruntled expression on Atley's. Ripley rolled her eyes, hugging Junie before going to leave . . . . And they both watched as, once the two were closer to the outside Sphinx slung his arm over her shoulders and tugged her to him again before dropping a kiss to her curls. Junie smiled, sighing as she turned and pointed to the office.

"Go to work, boys! Now!"

Otto watched them march to the office like they were going to gallows, listening for the door to shut before he finally laughed. Junie shook her head, leaning into him as he chuckled.

"God . . . we've got a wild bunch now, don't we?"

He nodded, kissing her cheek as he led her to the back paint dock to sit with him while he painted the latest car he was working on.

"Amen, wife. But life is interesting now isn't it? And to think you wanted more kids . . ."

She shuddered, shaking her head as she leaned into him.

"God not anymore. We have more than enough to keep us busy as it is . . . ."

He laughed, knowing she was right . . . before wondering exactly what Ripley would do with her few days off. On second thought, with the way she and Sphinx had looked when they left he was sure he really didn't want to know . . . his heart wasn't going to take it well when he had to find out for sure anyway . . .

* * *

Ripley opened the door to her apartment hours later, sitting her bags in her chair before she made her way through her living room and into her bedroom. She'd gone to eat lunch with Sphinx, throwing the long sleeved sweater she kept in her trunk on so he would stop staring at the mark on her arm. Despite how many times she'd told him otherwise, he still refused to believe she was okay with their little tiff. She knew he'd been upset (and panicked) over the car and hadn't meant to hurt her. Just like she'd reacted to the situation and popped him in the face. And even though she had cracked his nose he still wouldn't consider them even. Even after he paid for her lunch and fretted over the mark as it had darkened.

She'd finally ended up telling him that all was forgiven and would be forgotten if he would go with her to look over her parents' home tomorrow. The tenants that had leased the property out in the weeks after her parents' death the year before were now breaking lease to purchase a house in another state. And she had to inspect everything now that they'd moved out. Something she didn't want to do alone if it wasn't absolutely necessary . . . Because she didn't want to face that it had been a year since her parents had been killed. And she still didn't have anymore answers than she had before. Actually, with everything she'd heard and that had been hinted at she had more questions than she had before . . .

God, now she just wanted to soak in a hot bath and forget about this day . . .

She sighed, shedding clothes as she went to start the water for her bath . . . only to go back when she realized there was something on her pillows. Something that she hadn't left there when she'd left for work this morning.

She crossed to the bed, looking over the long stemmed red rose laid out across a simple note. And felt her heart swell. Sphinx had Atley's keys . . . meaning he had the key to her apartment. She reached out, picking up the flower and smelling it before she picked up the note and read it. Feeling her eyes water at the sweet gesture. He hadn't needed to do this . . .

She laid the note on her nightstand before taking the rose to put it in water. God he could be so sweet to normally be so mean . . . and how could five simple words on paper make her feel like everything was actually going to be okay between them?

_I'm sorry Love. Sweet Dreams. _

_Sphinx _

_

* * *

He's so damned sweet and stupid. Just like a damn man. And I almost felt bad for Atley . . . but not too much.  
_


	33. Chapter 33

_Warning: Nothing too raunchy but there is some citrus at the beginning . . . So be warned . . . _

* * *

**Together in the House that's Not Home**

Ripley smoothed the long, flossy navy cashmere cardigan a bit straighter over the light blue oxford shirt and her bootlegged jeans. She adjusted the collar, sighing as she looked herself over in the mirror. The shirt beneath the sweater was tailored to fit while the cardigan helped keep a figure friendly shape. She'd cuffed the sleeves of the shirt over the scrunched long sleeves of the sweater, making it easier to move around should she have to. But her favorite touch about the otherwise simple outfit-other than the large multistranded swag necklace made from pieces of red and orange coral- had to be the homey tortoise shell buttons on the pockets and sleeves of the cardigan.

She sighed, reaching up to fuss with her hair before deciding to just leave it alone. In the time since July her hair had grown to almost past her shoulder blades again; and though it was still darker than it had been Paul had steadily been layering in more golden brown and dark blonde with the other colors. Making it much lighter than the dark chocolate she'd started out with. Today she'd styled all of it away from her face, pushing it back in big waves and curls that would-hopefully-stay out of her way.

She turned, going to slide her shoes on when the sight of Sphinx in the doorway of her bedroom made her jump. She shook her head, rolling her eyes at him as he pushed off from the door frame. He'd dressed in loose dark slacks and a dark blue button down shirt; tucked into his trousers and suspenders securely in place. And his sleeves cuffed to showcase his tattoo on his forearm. She shook her head, crossing to him.

And found it so easy to fall into his arms as he pulled her into him. He reached up, twisting her hair with a smirk and she had to roll her eyes again. She'd already told Paul that in two weeks she wanted to get her curls back to the lavender blonde since enough time had passed without incident . . . just in time for Sphinx's birthday. He seemed to love her hair when it was lighter and longer . . . and she honestly missed the way he used to thread his fingers through it while they'd sit around and relax.

Sphinx reached out, tilting her chin up so she would meet his eyes and she found herself glad that the sweater and shirt covered the dark and angry bruise on her upper arm. Because she knew he wouldn't touch her if he could see it. Despite what he felt she really did understand about yesterday.

The Malibu was the first real thing in the States that had been his and he was fiercely protective of it. Almost to a fault. The car had helped him find Atley who-despite flipping his shit when he'd finally gotten a taste of his own medicine prank wise- was the closest thing he had to actual family . . . and had led him to their group. And in turn her . . . So for him to come out and it be gone-with no warning or reason-must have been terrifying to him.

His hand slid to cup her cheek as she smiled up to him, leaning as close as she could while he pressed his forehead to hers. And right as his lips went to hit hers . . . the phone rang. They both jumped; her blushing as he actually groaned and laid his head in the curve of her neck for a moment before she went to answer it.

She grumbled, swearing to kill whoever was interrupting her . . . . Whatever time with Sphinx slowly and painfully if this wasn't some sort of dire emergency. She picked up the phone, letting her aggravation color her voice as she growled into the receiver.

"What?"

"_Ripley? This is Atley . . . the Malibu is ready anytime he wants to come get it so please have him do so. Because I really want my car back . . ."_

She rolled her eyes, sinking back into Sphinx as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin in the curve of her neck, pressing his cheek against her neck. And she was suddenly less interested in what Atley had to say on the phone. She had no clue when it had happened but something between the two of them had shifted again. And now the small touches and hugs that used to make both of them happy and nervous at the same time had been replaced by kisses and embraces . . . . and even after their-his-decision to stay as platonic as possible they still seemed to touch more and more. But he didn't seem as bothered by it now . . .

Sphinx raised a brow as she swallowed, answering Atley as he huffed into the line.

"We'll stop by to get it when we get back. We're getting ready to head out now so . . . we'll see you later Atley. Bye."

She hung up before he could say anything and turned, looping her arms around Sphinx's neck as he leaned into her again. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before she finally spoke.

"Atley said the Malibu is ready . . . So I figure we can go get it as soon as we get back later today."

He nodded, cupping her face again as he listened to her. And her eyes traveled to the rose one her counter on their own. She blushed, glancing back at him before smiling at him. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his softly before settling back onto her feet again.

"Thank you for my rose and my note . . . you really didn't have to . . . ."

He shrugged, smirking at her before he sobered. And his hands brushed over the covered spot, tracing it even trough her shirts. She glanced down, laughing quietly as she shook her head and pulled his hand away to twine their fingers together as she pressed her lips against his cheek. She knew what he wanted to know without him saying a word . . . and it sent tiny little shills down her spine as he lifted their joined hands; his lips brushing over her knuckles before he nodded.

"It doesn't hurt baby . . . I swear. How's your nose?"

He rolled his eyes, dipping to let her touch it gently with her free hand. It wasn't really bruised or crooked . . . and-save the small cut to the side- you would never be able to tell it had bled like a stuck pig the day before. She stretched and brushed her lips over the spot softly, giggling as he tugged her into him. And she was suddenly weary of the way his face went from playful to serious in the span of a heartbeat. Because that meant he'd remembered himself and how they weren't supposed to be doing this. Which meant that-after today-she would have to go through another few days of barely seeing him until he mellowed enough to not be bothered by it.

"We need to talk . . ."

She raised a brow before grinning, trying to lighten the mood as she quipped at him. Hopefully she could get him back to a good mood before he totally went sour. It wasn't really likely but it could happen . . .

"Oh? I thought you didn't do that . . . gonna change your game up now?"

He rolled his eyes, cupping her face as he looked her over. And she knew that he wasn't in the mood or mindset to play or try to be cute. He wanted to talk . . . She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for him to continue. And when he did he didn't disappoint.

"We're not just friends . . . and it's getting clearer and clearer that we can't really be just that. Not without . . . watching and controlling this between us constantly . . . So we need to decide."

She looked at him, shocked as she realized what he'd said. She took in a shallow shaky breath as she thought about it. This meant that he was tired of always having to work to be around her . . . and that today was probably going to b the last day she'd really get to see him or be with him. In any way . . . a thought that made her ill. After a few moments, she managed to ask.

"Decide?"

"How to handle this . . . how to go on . . . What you want us to be . . ."

She swallowed, looking down at his chest for a moment before she collected herself enough to speak. She hadn't seen this coming . . . Sure, she'd just thought about the changes in their relationship . . . but this was something completely different. It would define them . . . and she knew he wouldn't want that. But she knew, as she glanced back up at him that she did. And that she would settle for being just whatever as long as she could keep him in her life. Despite how unfair it would be to her . . .

"I want us to be . . . what we already are. Two people who enjoy each other. Who spend time together and don't regret it. I just want us to keep being us . . . I just want to be with you . . . However you'll let me . . . ."

* * *

Sphinx looked her over before his other hand came up to cup her other cheek. And when his lips met hers this time there were no interruptions. No hesitation or tepidness. Just his mouth moving over hers slowly and intensely. Her arms moved up his chest, circling around his neck and shoulders to pull him closer as she started to return his attention. He had never expected her to say that-to not automatically rebuke his attention and decide to ignore her limited affection for him after he'd denounced his own-; just like he had never honestly expected her to still return it.

He groaned into her mouth as her lips parted and he knew that now that they'd crossed this bridge willingly and knowingly he wasn't going to be able to go back. She tasted too sweet . . . felt too good pressed flush against him. And he had been denying himself for far too long.

After the fiasco in April he'd tried to drown himself in other women . . . . and now he knew how futile of an endeavor that had been. Nothing was going to compare to this . . .

He pulled away, loving that her lips went to follow him. The same way they had every time he'd ever kissed her. And as her fingers tightened around the straps to his suspenders he felt a rush of heat flood veins. She pulled him back down to her, kissing from his lips to his jaw and down his neck before scraping his Adam's apple between her teeth; then soothing the abused flesh with her tongue. He groaned bringing her face up and her lips back to his as she moaned and clung to him. He had missed that sound . . . had dreamed about it for months . . .

He pulled away again, making sure to put some distance between their lips before he tried to speak again. Only to be interrupted by the damned phone. He turned, growling as he glared at the thing while Ripley just shook her head. She reached up, pulling his face back to hers and pushed her lips against his forcefully before she started kissing a trail to his ear. Leaving him needing to lean against the damned counter as her tongue traced the outer shell before she whispered to him.

And he groaned. There was the voice that had kept him in and out of cold showers . . . that he had yearned to hear spill from the lips of every woman he'd touched since she'd turned his world upside down.

"Fuck it. I don't care . . . just let it ring."

He picked her up, depositing her on her counter as he stepped between her legs; hands sliding up her denim clad thighs before making their way to her hips and tugging her into him as her mouth moved over his neck. God he could let her do that all day . . . but they had something to do. Something pretty important. He shook himself, trying to remember exactly what it was as he asked.

"What if it's important?"

She shrugged, her mouth meeting his again as she ignored the still ringing phone. And when she pulled away he savored the almost desperate sound of her voice as she looked up at him.

"It can wait . . . I just want you."

He gave her a heated look before slanting his mouth over hers again as her fingers went to brush over his scalp. He shivered and she chuckled; leaving him wanting to hear more. God Frank had no clue how right he was . . . Ripley really was as sweet as sin. His biggest temptation . . . now he just had to make sure not to corrupt her.

The phone stopped ringing just to start again and he groaned, letting her pull away to answer as his mouth moved down her jaw to her neck. And he loved the way she bared herself to him, giving him better access as she spoke.

"I swear to God this had better be important or someone is going to die . . ."

He moved to the other side, laving the flesh with attention as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. And growled when he realized it was Frankie.

"_Uh Sin . . . I need to know what color goes where so I make sure I do this right . . . Are you okay . . is everything alright?. "_

Sphinx snorted, rolling his eyes as he reached for the phone. But Ripley just glared at him and smacked his shoulder before moaning as his hands started to travel up her hips to her waist before grazing her breasts. He heard Frankie start to talk faster at the little throaty moan and he had a wonderful idea. He suddenly had a wonderful idea to get her off the phone so they could get back to more important things. Like the reason he was here other than just to be near her . . . But with her here and willing before him it was difficult to remember anything but the taste and feel of her . . .

He looked to her, nodding for her to answer as he opened a button on her shirt; dragging his tongue over her now exposed collarbone.

"I'm fine Frankie. Stop fretting . . . just put like with like and I'll deal with the rest tomorrow. And please keep everything as clean as possib-_**OH!**_"

He chuckled at her shiver as he nibbled on her collarbone, dipping his tongue to swirl her clavicle before working his way back up her neck. She'd said to just be them . . . and she wanted as much of him as he'd give her. Well, she had as much as he had to give. He wasn't anything but he was hers. And by God he wanted to enjoy that. But he had to get her off the damned phone first . . . he stopped, loving that she whimpered and pulled him back; almost begging.

"Oh God please don't stop . . . Frank I am really, really busy. I swear I'll fix whatever later but I've got to go . . ."

And with that she slammed the phone back on the cradle and reached out, pulling the cord from the base before latching her mouth back onto his.

"You are wicked, Sphinx. Absolutely wicked . . ."

He shrugged, sobering as he realized they really did need to get on the road. They needed to get to Wake Beach . . . and he needed to make sure they did this right. Despite how bad he wanted to continue. Her first time wasn't going to be on her kitchen counter . . . and it wasn't going to be rushed or hurried.

"I'm well aware. We need to go or we're not leaving . . . and I refuse to be the one who ruins you . . . ."

* * *

Ripley raised a brow before shaking her head.

"What do you mean ruin me?"

He stilled, looking her over before sighing and shrugging. But she was not prepared for what he said. Not at all . . . And hearing that he honestly thought of himself this way. God, she was so going to make sure he knew how untrue that was . . .

"I destroy everything I touch. Make it decay and crumble unless its to boost or already dead. I know I shouldn't be here-shouldn't want this but I can't stop myself anymore . . ."

She sat on her counter, stunned before she shook her head and cupped his face; pressing tiny kisses against his skin with every word she spoke to him. This wouldn't do . . . not at all.

"Oh baby you are so wrong . . . You _**can't**_ ruin me. Hell, you fixed me . . . Atley Donnie Sway and San all made me laugh and smile but you made me look forward to seeing someone . . . made getting up and going through the motions seem less horrid. Besides, I'm not averse to not leaving . . . If we didn't have to go do this we could spend all day lounging around and it wouldn't bother me . . . Whatever happens . . . happens. Okay?"

He stopped, looking her over before shaking his head.

"Trust me girl, what would eventually happen would ruin you. And it isn't happening anytime soon . . . We're doing this right . . ."

She shook her head, blushing as she leaned into him. And she knew they needed to have this conversation before anything happened between them. To make sure nothing went wrong . . . . and to apparently set some of his misconceptions to rights. She suddenly wished she'd told Atley everything when she'd told Donnie. Because she knew if he'd known then she wouldn't have to have this talk. Atley couldn't not gossip with Sphinx and Memphis if his life depended on it. Which was pretty funny considering he kept a million secrets of the underworld everyday like it was nothing . . .

"I appreciate the sentiment but you really don't need to worry. I got _ruined_ like that when I was sixteen baby . . . that's not say I've raked in tons of sexual experiences but I'm _**well**_ aware of the basics . . . I just honestly haven't been that interested. Well until . . ."

He raised a brow. And she knew that it was as much shock making him continue the conversation as it was curiosity. She tried not to roll her eyes. Seriously why did it seem like all of them thought she was some demure virginal little thing? She might not be a skanky slut but she wasn't as pure as driven snow either. She sighed, watching him blink and shake himself before he finally spoke again. And she suddenly wished she'd had a camera handy. Because his face was absolutely priceless until he realized the last words out of her mouth.

"Until . . ."

She blushed darker, brushing her lips over his again before just leaning against him. She was going to be honest with him . . . and hoped that he would be with her.

"April. I started to notice . . . . but after you were shot . . ." She sighed, shaking her head. "I just didn't really know how to handle it with everything else that's been going on . . . and when I figured it out I figured you wouldn't want me . . ."

He tilted her face up to his and kissed her, slowly and surely before shaking his head. And she felt her heart melt at what he told her . . .

"I have never . . . I didn't . . . . I just didn't want to fuck you up . . . I couldn't bare being what made you break."

She grinned, kissing him back before sliding off the counter. And groaning when he dipped to kiss her again, pulling her back into his chest as his mouth moved over hers. When she finally pulled away, she reached up and traced his lips. Which were now as kiss swollen as hers.

"Then don't . . . . just like I won't break you. Are you ready to go?"

He nodded, kissing her fingertips before letting her step away and towards the door. She grabbed her keys and purse, grinning as he went to gather his from her coffee table. He turned back to her, moving to stand at the door and hold it for her as she made her way out. And when she went to lock it, she was surprised when he reached out and pulled her into his side; tossing his arm over her shoulders as he led them to the elevator. She looked up as they waited, brow raised.

"You know if we do that in front of the others Memphis is going to shit his heart right? I mean, you do see the way they look at us when we do something small right?"

He shrugged his brows, obviously not too bothered. And not going to start carrying on anymore long conversations now that they were just going to let their affection run its course. She rolled her eyes, leaning into him quickly before the doors opened. Today had just gotten a lot more interesting than yesterday . . . .

* * *

Sphinx looked over the rather large stone and glass house, nodding appreciatively as Ripley parked the car in the large driveway before cutting the engine. She sighed, looking over the house with this far off look in her eyes before she shook herself and got out. Sphinx watched her stand at ivy covered stone front gate to the yard before she moved; pushing through to go towards the front door. He knew this would be hard for her . . . but he honestly didn't know what to do.

He hadn't hesitated to leave his home when he was younger . . . hell he'd been in the States over a year by the time he was her age. And though he'd been struggling and barely surviving at the time-fighting to go to school and make the money he needed through any means to keep a roof over his head and himself ahead of the others- he'd been happier than he had been in London. He sighed, watching her stop at the large dark oak front door; pulling a key from her ring to unlock it.

She pushed the door open and he knew as he watched her take tiny steps into her old home that he had really needed to bring Donnie or Atley with them. Because he wasn't going to be any good to her. She looked around, shaking her head at the random pieces of crumpled newspaper and the unformed boxes in the center of the large living room. The walls were a dark almost chocolatey brownish taupe with brilliant white trim around the large windows and the natural riverstone fireplace. The mantle was made of smooth driftwood and through the large windows that made up the entire back portion of the room-and continued into the kitchen from what he could tell- the whole thing sat well against the amazing view of the water and the gardens.

Ripley sighed, looking over the room as she shook her head and continued on into the kitchen. And Sphinx knew he'd seen tears glittering in the corner of her eyes. He sighed, following her. The kitchen was massive and paneled in the most interesting white, silver and taupe wall paper above white washed beadboard. All of the cabinets were whitewashed and glass faced-with what seemed like older bubbled glass set into the doors- with black bronzed pulls and handles. The dark almost charcoal grey countertops looked good against the other white while the shining tile over the stove and sink glittered in the midday sun.

Ripley moved through, running her fingers over the counters before stepping into the angled breakfast nook to the side. The floor to ceiling bay windows offering another spectacular view and leaving enough room for a large table to sit comfortably beneath the silver, crystal and shell chandelier. He watched her look out the windows, watching the waves before turning to go to the back of the house.

He followed her through a blue and white formal dining room and a rather large almond colored room that she offhandedly informed him had been her father's study. He looked over the room quickly as they'd passed, admiring the ceiling to floor mahogany bookcase on the two longest walls and the large window on the back before following her to the steps. And he suddenly knew why Ripley loved the water and being out in the sun as much as she did. She'd grown up in a home that was filled with it . . .

Sphinx moved with her through the bedrooms upstairs, watching as she refused to step into the last room to the left. He looked down to her, brow raised before she shook her head and went into the two door entrance of the master suite.

"I really don't want to see my old room . . . The family had a daughter that was younger and while they left the other colors I know they probably changed that room. I've got to check this before we go to out to the shop and storage okay?"

He nodded, watching her disappear before he pushed the other door open. The room was a pale cream with a row of huge windows that faced the surf. He looked, noticing that the wall with the closet and the door were actually covered in a wallpaper with tiny blue and pale lavender flowers. Nothing too dainty or girlie . . . just enough to show a girl had actually been here. He shook his head, turning to go and check on her when he realized he couldn't hear her moving around anymore.

He crossed the hall, going through the doors and into the bedroom to find her standing in the middle of the room. She had her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against her palms. And he knew by the slight shake to her shoulders that she was trying to fight weeping. He stood there, watching her try to compose herself for what seemed like forever until she looked up. And as her eyes traveled over the room slowly; large and rimmed with glistening unshed tears his feet seemed to move on their own.

He had no clue what possessed him to wrap his arms around her shoulders or to pull her into his chest. Just like he didn't know why his fingers started combing through her hair as she finally buried her face in his shirt . . . but he knew that when her shoulders started to shake hard enough to make both of them move that he wouldn't move for anything. She sobbed into his shirt as he wound his hands in her hair and held her; knowing that she was finally letting herself feel the loss of her parents enough to start dealing with it.

She talked about them but every time she'd go to start to see how they weren't there-to have to face the fact that they were gone and save the crew and the Halliwells she was alone in the world-she'd pulled into herself. He'd watched her sink into their world and the others- even himself and Atley- while she refused to come to terms with her parents passing. She hadn't really cried or mourned and he knew now that she hadn't been back here since she'd left.

He sighed, smoothing her hair as he rubbed her spine soothingly as her sobs started to subside. And when she lifted her face he reached up and brushed her tears away, pressing his forehead to hers as she blushed and shook her head softly.

"I'm sorry . . . I don't know . . . I just. I didn't think this was going to be so damned hard. They've been gone a year . . . I shouldn't be a blubbering mess . . . but I can't-"

He pressed his lips against hers, cupping her face as she leaned into him. When he pulled back, she went to speak but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's the way its supposed to be, girlie. You're lucky to have them to miss . . ."

She stopped, nodding as she closed her eyes and leaned into him again. And as he held her to him, standing in the middle of her parents' empty bedroom he knew that it probably hadn't been the best thing to say. But it was true. Atley would probably dance when he heard his parents kicked the bucket while Sway was essentially an orphan like Frankie . . . He had no idea what it would be like to mourn family . . .

"I know . . . but it hurts so much. I almost forgot that I'm alone now . . . but coming here just . . ."

He shook his head, cupping her face and forcing her eyes to his. And he rubbed his nose against hers as he spoke to her. Trying to find the right words to say. He'd lived without them for the majority of his life . . . hated to speak unless he had to. And though he'd found he didn't mind talking with her as much as he probably should have he still hated the fact that he had to sometimes. Words held too much power to be something so intangible. A few simple letters arranged and spoken or written could build impossible things and destroy lives. A fact he himself was far too familiar with . . . But this was one of the few times in his life that he knew he needed them. Because looks touches and gestures weren't going to help her. Not on their own . . .

"You needed to . . . and you're not alone. You have us . . . we may not be much but you belong with us now . . ."

She looked up at him hopefully, eyes still watering as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Really? You promise?"

He nodded, brushing his lips against hers briefly before pulling away.

"I swear. You're not alone. Not so long as I'm breathing . . ."

She smiled at him so brightly that he had to smile back, his thumb tracing her lips before she stretched up to kiss him. He sighed, leaning into the contact as her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders. And when she pulled away, new tears spilling down her cheeks he just let them run their course; pressing his forehead to hers and holding her. She needed this . . . and he was happy that-for once- hadn't floundered and failed her. Maybe he wasn't going to destroy her as badly as he thought he would . . .

* * *

Ripley watched Sphinx look over the menu skeptically, trying not to laugh. This diner was her favorite place to eat in Wake Beach-had been since she was a small child- and he had agreed to go with her. Well, he'd shrugged and looked back out the window to the small town she'd grown up in before refusing to speak. She rolled her eyes, reaching across and pointing to the portion of the menu she usually ordered from with a sigh.

"The pot roast is really good . . . but so are the burgers and the steaks."

He looked up at her, both brows almost in his hair. And she was amazed to hear him actually speak as he glanced back at the laminated paper.

"What the bloody hell is country style steak?"

Ripley blinked before laughing, shaking her head and reaching over to pat his hand.

"Oh wow . . . It's cube steak that's slow cooked in a crockpot with homemade gravy . . . I usually get it over either rice or mashed potatoes."

Sphinx shook his head before looking back at it and laying it down; pushing the menu away. And when the waitress came to take their order he ordered the pot roast while she got her steak and rice. Which made him roll his eyes before he reached out and laid his hand over hers; thumb running over her knuckles.

She smiled, taking his hand and enjoying the peaceful contact. The air between them was almost completely clear since they'd talked in her home . . . and with her little breakdown at the house she felt tired but relaxed. She had never expected Sphinx to be one to comfort her-though as she looked back at their time together she didn't know why- and when she'd started to crumble she'd honestly expected him to just her do it alone. The way she thought she'd wanted to . . . until he'd pulled her into him and started talking.

She was glad he'd agreed to come now . . . even if she had to acquire the aching spot on her arm. She'd walked into the door of her father's old shop and banged the bruise pretty badly. But she refused to tell him that . . . because he would want to see it. And then he would see the angry marks against her flesh and everything they'd accomplished today would start to be overshadowed by the mistakes of yesterday.

She turned, glancing out the window before turning back to him. He was leaned back in his seat with his head lulled back against the booth, face completely relaxed as he sat there and held her hand. She sighed, smiling before shaking her head as he opened an eye and looked to her questioningly. He shrugged, closing his eye again and she knew he was probably tired. And that he wouldn't really get to sleep until sometime late tomorrow . . .

They had a boost to run tonight- a new larger sheet for some affiliate of Cacuzza up North that they actually had to deliver themselves- before he would even get to think about going home. Which would be around time for his shift at the morgue to start. She sighed, glancing at her watch before making up her mind. She'd been tossing around maybe stopping in and spending some time with Paul but if they left after they ate she could convince him to just spend the rest of the day with her.

They could curl up at one of their apartments and-after they retrieved his precious Malibu- try to rest until they met at Otto's at ten. Which would give them about seven hours if they didn't drag their feet. She smiled at him, patting his hand as their waitress appeared with two steaming plates of food. And she knew from the way he was eyeing her plate that she was definitely going to have to defend her food. Well tough titty for him . . . he shouldn't have snubbed it.

* * *

_Damnation . . . thrity three chapters to get them to at least try to damned date. They're worse when they're young. _


	34. Chapter 34

_No one shoot me . . . _

_

* * *

_

**Scars & Souvenirs**

Sphinx sighed, pulling Ripley closer into him as they lay in his bed; enjoying the time before their meet. He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that Ripley wanted him. That she wasn't going to openly rejected him . . . Because he'd honestly believed that whatever she held for him was purely physical; that as soon as they fucked she would get tired of him or just want the occasional fuck buddy. That their connection from before would wither into nothing until even the physical chemistry would diminish over time. Mainly that what was between them wouldn't survive intact.

But it hadn't . . . at least not yet. Granted they only had a few hours of being 'openly affectionate'-and that had only consisted of some minor action and a lot of crying and eye rolling- but she seemed just as content to talk to him or sit in the silence around them as she was before. She didn't try to pressure him for conversation-thank God Atley finally gave up on that stupid bet- or to be anything but what he had been before. And when he touched her more-something he'd wanted to do for months- or do something nicer he was still rewarded with the same cherry blushes and sweet smiles; meaning she wasn't expecting him to act any differently.

And she hadn't made him try to label them anything but 'them'.

He glanced down, watching her sleep as the sun started to set behind his blinds. She had told him at lunch that she wanted to forgo Paul's and grab his Malibu. And then they were going to bed. At first he knew he'd freaked; shaking his head and telling her that just because she wasn't a virgin meant they were hopping right into the bloody sheets. For her to laugh and cackle at him while he grumbled and realized he'd sounded like some sort of fucking limp-wristed poof. And that despite her ability to con and bullshit with the best of them, Ripley had no true sense of diplomacy when she was too tickled.

And very suddenly her hiding from him for days after the attack on him and Atley made more sense. She hadn't been afraid-like Frankie thought- or embarrassed-like Atley. She had thought it was so damned funny she knew she couldn't be around them . . . and he knew now that it was because she would've laughed in their faces. Just like she had in the diner.

When she'd finally been able to breath she'd explained what she'd been considering and he was honestly floored by the suggestion. And the meaning behind it . . . She knew his schedule for work just like he did hers. And she wanted to insure he wouldn't be a literal zombie in the morgue . . . or turn into serial killer at the first stupid comment one of the other workers uttered.

She shifted, cuddling into his chest as she sighed. And he really did have to admit that she looked damned good in his shirt. They'd come in and she'd pushed him straight to the bedroom. Where she'd all but ordered him to undress and get into bed . . . which had ended about as well as expected. Save him peeling off clothes instead of skin. She'd been stripped to her panties and bra- a very nice lacey set that faded from bright red to coral red to match her necklace with little white stitch and lace detailing- almost as quick as he was to his boxers. And he had thoroughly enjoyed exploring as much of her as he dared to before grabbing his discarded dress shirt from the floor.

She'd leaned into his touch, cooing and moaning for him every time he hit something she liked while she'd peppered his face and neck with soft kisses. Or gently run her fingers over him, tracing every single scar or imperfection before kissing it . . . something he'd had no idea he would ever enjoy . . . . but he had. And he was now armed with enough to truly win any argument or disagreement between them if he had to. And she would love every damned minute of it too.

And even now that he knew she was as sweet as she tasted-and far more receptive than he'd ever thought possible- he still wanted her beside him. And for reasons other than hearing her moan out his name as she climaxed around his fingers . . . Just like he prayed she'd be there when he woke up. He yawned, snuggling down deeper into his sheets as he felt his eyes get heavier. He still had about four hours to sleep . . . five if he pushed it. And if he woke up before her, he might just see how she liked being woken up . . .

* * *

Ripley sighed, leaning against the desk as she listened to Otto explain the routine for tonight. They were going after a small but difficult set of five cars . . . but they weren't taking them to Manday. They had to run the cars up the Coast almost fifty miles. Which was going to put them-counting in the boosts and waiting to run together- on the road for over two hours in stolen cars. Something none of them were too happy about. But it was apparently the only way they could fulfill this sheet. And Cacuzza seemed adamant that they do it.

She turned, tossing her hair over her shoulders as she glanced to the back wall of the office. When she'd gotten up after their . . . nap . . . she'd woken him up long enough to kiss him good bye to and tell him she'd see him at the garage. And, as soon as he'd nodded and rolled over; grumbling about her going before he'd drifted back off she'd run to her apartment to shower and change. Because the shirt she had on wasn't going to cover her newly acquired marks of his affection.

Sphinx apparently decided that her neck and collarbone were damned chew toys . . . and though she loved every fucking minute of it they were going to have to come to some sort of understanding. She didn't mind hickeys or biting but she had to work with her godparents. Who were very understanding about a lot of things but she doubted they wanted to see blatant proof of her sex life-and his- displayed on her skin every time she came in.

And she hated having to wear a turtleneck when it was so damned warm outside. Thankfully she had a light jersey knit one that had ¾ inch sleeves and black . . . but the only thing she didn't like was how long it was. She'd gotten it to tuck into her dress pants but it didn't look right with her ripped skinny jeans. So she'd left it out and put on a pair of flat black riding boots. She'd forgone makeup and pulled her wild curling hair into a low ponytail at the side of her neck; letting her curls fall in big ringlets over her left shoulder. And she'd thought she looked fine . . . but every time she looked up she caught one of the guys looking away from her. Then right back to Sphinx on the wall.

Who was the most relaxed she'd ever seen him . . . Finally, Otto turned and sighed; shaking his head as he glanced between her and her stoic . . . whatever he was on the back wall. She knew they were more than friends now but just calling him her boyfriend seemed . . . juvenile. But they weren't lovers yet . . . not completely anyway. She sighed, shaking her head as Otto called out to her.

"Ripley? I need you and Sway to try and take on this one . . . it's a Pagani Zonda prototype. I honestly have no clue how they got it here or why they actually drive it but its on this list. And it needs to go up to Malibu with others. Think you girls can do it?"

Ripley nodded, glancing to smirk at Sway as she winked. Kip-who was going to be staying at the garage with Otto and Junie- looked between them with this dazed look before turning to her with a big pleading grin.

"Can I go, Ripley? Please? I promise I won't get in the way or anything . . ."

Memphis stilled as the others all turned to watch what would happen. Ripley blinked before she smiled and shook her head, looking at him with a tiny wink before she reached over to muss his hair. And Memphis was glad that the girl was able to do this without being too condescending or obvious as she tried to placate his brother. Who was too enthralled that she was smiling at him and pinching his chin playfully to be too heartbroken at being told no.

"Sorry, Kipling. Maybe next time . . ."

Suddenly, as Ripley went to turn to Sway Kip looked to Frank and San with a smug grin. And Memphis knew that Kip had no interest whatsoever in actually going and that it had all been some sort of play to impress the other two runners. Who were trying not to laugh at the look on his brother's face while Ripley and Sway exchanged incredulous looks.

"See? I told you she liked me better than you, Frankie."

Donnie choked on his laughter, hiding behind his fist as he shook his head and left the office as fast as he could with Atley following right behind him. Sway looked at Kip exasperatedly before shaking her head, reaching over and grabbing the cackling San and the grumbling Frank to drag with her. Muttering the whole time.

"The two of you are not going to corrupt that sweet boy! He has enough bad influence with the other shit in his life he doesn't need you two trying to get him killed on top of it. Fucking idiots . . ."

* * *

Memphis turned, watching Ripley look to Kip before shaking her head as she looked skyward. She sighed, leaning down to where she was eye level with Kip before she spoke. And Memphis was amazed at what she told him. And torn between being ecstatic and pissed.

"If there is ever a day that you really want to go and your brother says its okay, you come to me and ask. But you have to be serious Kip . . . because this isn't a game. People get hurt and killed, they go to jail. And I would hate to see that happen to you because you didn't take it seriously . . . so would your mother and Memphis. Okay?"

He nodded, blushing crimson as she reached out and pressed a kiss to his cheek before ruffling his hair again as she straightened. She turned to him, nodding once before she smiled to Otto.

"anything else I need to know?"

Otto shook his head, watching as she nodded and turned to Sphinx. Who had hung back from the others and was looking down at her as she beamed up at him. Memphis glanced to Otto as the stoic man rolled his eyes and nudged her, pushing her out of the office with a long suffering sigh. Which Ripley just laughed at before reaching back to take his much larger hand in hers with a smile that had Kip grumbling.

"I can't believe someone as great as her likes him . . . I mean, he doesn't even talk, Randal! What's he got that I don't?"

Memphis grinned, shaking his head at his brother while Otto tried not to laugh. His brother's crush on both Sway and Ripley was pretty plain for anyone to see. But while Kip honestly just seemed to gravitate to Sway when they were together he actively sought Ripley out whenever he could. Something Sway was quick to turn into a real girl and coo and tease him about until he was red in the face. And normally he was the one trying to separate them as they bickered-because Sway seemed to love to argue with his brother- but tonight he wasn't going to let the opportunity to harass slip him by.

"Um . . . other than a car, an apartment and a job? He's over six feet tall and has to shave everyday . . ."

Kip rolled his eyes, not at all deterred as Otto tried not to choke as he buried his face into his hands. And Memphis knew that the way the other man's shoulders were shaking meant he was either laughing or crying . . . though at this point it could be either. Or both.

"Aw, but that's all little shit! I mean, one day I'll have all of that! And I shave now thank you!"

Memphis shook his head before looking to Otto as the other man waved him out. But he couldn't help aggravating his brother one last time. He rarely got the opportunity anymore.

"Yeah in like five or six years . . . and she'll be twenty three then . . . And Sphinx has to shave or he grow a beard, Kip. You shave once a week because you like to play with the damned shaving cream."

And as his brother went to squawk and yell at him, Otto finally erupted into full peels of laughter; clutching his sides as he laid his head on the desk. God in heaven help them but Kip was going to be around the rest of the month . . . but at least he felt better.

* * *

Sphinx went to pull away from Ripley as they got closer to the others but she stopped him, tugging him back and into her as she looked up to him. She searched his face for a minute before she stretched to her tiptoes and brushed her lips across his sweetly. He sighed, closing his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of her soft flesh against his before she eased back onto her feet.

He'd been half asleep when she'd left earlier and had honestly thought he might've dreamed the whole thing-hell the whole damned day- until his alarm clock had gone off. And he'd found the little note she'd taped to his mirror in his bathroom when he went to get a shower. He'd traced the note-and seen she'd thrown his clothes from before into the washer like the little manic cleaner she was- before going to get ready to come here.

It was so . . . odd to think that they weren't the same way they'd been when he'd woken up. But if these little kisses and gestures were going to become his norm than he could get used to it. Slowly . . . She smiled up to him, running her fingers over his abused nose before she shook her head and chuckled.

"I know better than to tell you to behave . . . so just be careful. I would like to spend a few more days like today before we have to worry about patching anymore bullet wounds, okay?"

He rolled his eyes but nodded, looking her over before he went to walk away. And as he crossed to Atley he knew from the look on the other boost's face that he'd seen their little moment. He glared, watching Atley smirk and shake his head before going towards the drop car they'd be using. He sighed, feeling himself getting more and more aggravated with the little looks until he heard Frank speak up.

"So . . . uh Ripley? Are you better now? Because you sounded really . . . _**tense**_ this morning . . ."

He watched Ripley's expression transform from puzzled to mortified as her cheeks flushed bright red. And suddenly the way all of them had been watching them since he'd gotten in made a million times more sense. Frankie-the little nympho that he was- had put together exactly what they had been up to when he'd interrupted. Or what they would've been up to if he hadn't called . . . But he felt himself let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding when Frank pulled her closer and whispered . . . but still loud enough for him and San to hear. Well, well the boy was actually learning . . .

"Look . . . Atley tried to push for info but I told him you hung up on me like you did him because you were walking out the door. And I really am sorry I called. So would you please pass that info to him so he won't skin me alive for having to tell Otto? Because when I wouldn't fess to him he grabbed your uncle . . ."

She groaned, looking over at Atley hatefully before shaking her head. And he had to fight his own laughter as she turned to Otto calling her name. She sighed, shoulders sagging as she trudged back to her godfather. From the looks of things she might just kill Atley herself . . .

He would wait to tell her goodbye before going to warn his friend. Because despite the overwhelming sense of peace earlier had given him he had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. But he wasn't going to start acting like a bloody ninny. He'd leave that to Memphis and the others . . .

* * *

Otto watched Ripley edge closer to him before he sighed and pulled her into him. He reached up, pulling down the collar to her shirt and shaking his head at the very bright marks on her neck. He and that boy were going to have a talk over this . . . Ripley seemed to read his mind because she blushed before tugging her shirt back up and into place.

"I swear they don't hurt . . . but I didn't want to listen to Atley about them. Or Sway . . . we've already discussed that this" she pointed to her neck and down to her shoulders " can't really be the norm. Not with work and everything else . . ."

Otto sighed, shaking his head again. He couldn't say anything to her about it. Because despite the parent in him trying to rail he knew he and Junie had been younger when they started sleeping together. And he'd been with a good many women before even her. Finally, he decided to just go ahead and talk . . .

"I get that you're young and all but you need to stick to that. And I want your word that the two of you will be careful . . ."

She blushed but nodded, looking down to her feet as she toed at a dust bunny on the shop floor. And he was so heavily reminded of her when they'd been moving her into the carriage house. God had it really been a year? And had she really changed this much? She seemed so much older now . . . but she also seemed happy. If Sphinx did that then the man could continue breathing. But the second he stopped Otto was fully intent on living up to his promise to the sinister boost months before. And the morgue would get a new resident if it fucking killed him.

He reached out, pulling her into a hug.

"If you're happy and safe then there's no problem. As much as I hate to admit it you're an adult . . . I just want you happy. But if there ever comes a time that he doesn't make that happen then you cut bait and move on. The rest of us can handle the aftermath . . . You got me?"

She blinked but nodded slowly and Otto knew she was probably confused. But he could see the likely hood of this actually succeeding . . . and it was pretty damn slim. So he wanted her to know that if she wanted out to do it. The crew would survive if they went their separate ways . . . and he would make sure that she did too. She hugged him before going to go back outside to the others. And Otto watched Sphinx turn to look her over and raise a brow as she moved past him. She stopped, looking up at him before shrugging and going to step away . . . but the larger man reached out and caught her wrist. And pulled her into him far more gently than Otto Halliwell had ever thought possible.

He could see from his vantage point by the steps that Ripley was blushing as she looked up at him uncertainly . . . before she sighed and leaned into him as he cupped her cheek. Sphinx dipped, brushing his lips against her bangs before searching her eyes. And smirked at her as she smiled up at him. Otto blinked, shaking his head as he turned to go back upstairs. All of the others were gone-already waiting to head out- as Sphinx nodded to her and went to step away; letting her fingers slide from his as she turned to catch up to Sway. And Otto knew that the way the man sighed as he followed her, shaking his head as he pulled the doors closed spoke more than the man himself did.

Sphinx wasn't the best person in the world but he obviously cared about Ripley on some level. Enough that he'd taken a chance and touched her out in the open . . . and not in some sort of containing or joking way. It had been honest and sincere worry he'd seen flashing across the man's closed face . . . and then relief when Ripley had smiled at him. And that in itself gave him hope. Because it might just mean that their slim chances would grow . . . Now if he just be okay about her dating someone period he might survive this crap . . .

* * *

Ripley cussed as she dipped behind the car, trying not flinch when another spray of bullets pelted the side of the car they were hiding behind. Apparently Johnny B's boys had heard somehow or some way that they had this sheet . . . and decided to liberate the damned thing from them. They'd shown up to an easy enough score, working and talking as they'd started to pop the lock. And then the world had gone to hell in a hand basket.

Two men had emerged from the shadows, both wearing the long gold chains that she'd seen before and she'd felt her heart stop. The tallest- a lanky black man with golden teeth glinting in his smile- and been one of the ones to steal her fucking Ferrari . . . and while she wanted to bash his smiling face in she'd known this meant trouble. And that was before she'd even seen the damned guns . . . they'd gone to move, ducking behind the pristine black car just as the two had opened fire . . . and she'd heard Sway get hit.

She glanced to Sway, who was pale and clammy and holding the bullet wound on her damned arm. Ripley had already looked it over, seen it was a very lucky and pretty shallow graze . . . but it was still bleeding. And was going to hamper some of Sway's movements.

She turned, hearing the guns chamber out . . . which meant it would take time to for them to reload. Not much but maybe just enough. She glanced over at Sway, nodding once as she pulled them jimmie from her bag. God please let this work . . .

She popped the lock, motioning to Sway to hand her the picks and cuts before she reached across and grabbed the steering column. She didn't have time to be pretty or neat about this . . . they had to get the fuck out of here. She pulled down hard, breaking her nails as she pried it loose enough to get the snips inside. She cut the wire and started pushing the picks into the ignition, trying not to drop them as she forced them in. Sway crawled in, dragging the bag with her as she reached out to close the door. Ripley looked up, seeing the two men leveling their guns on the car again before she brought her foot up and kicked the ignition switch as hard as she could.

"Crank you stupid piece of shit!"

She kicked it again, forcing the pick into the switch and turned it, never being so thankful of anything in her life as the car's engine roared to life. She reached down, disengaging the parking break before she threw the car into reverse right as the men started opening fire again. The windshield cracked and splintered as bullets rained down onto the tempered glass. She kept her head down, trying to look back over her shoulder as she maneuvered the car backwards and over two of the parking blocks.

Sway yelped as they started going down the entrance ramp in reverse but kept her eyes closed and her head down as their attackers ran to follow them. But the second Ripley whipped around the next bin, she stopped the car and threw it into gear. And as soon as the two of them stepped around, she pressed the accelerator down as far as it would go; watching them dive out of the way of the utterly destroyed luxury car as she almost clipped both of them.

She moved, shifting and praying that they would be able to at least get out of there-because the low slung undercarriage had not been designed to go over parking joists or scrape on pavement as it went in reverse. She drifted wide around the final corner, plowing through the arm as the attendant jumped in the booth. And didn't even stop as she swung out into traffic, narrowly avoiding hitting any of the other cars in her way as she started towards the docks.

If she could just get them to the damned drop then they could deal with whatever . . . but she had to get them there . . .

* * *

Sway hissed as she kept pressure to her burning arm. She'd been shot before and she knew this was just a graze but damnation it still hurt. She turned to Ripley, almost falling out of her seat as the girl rounded a corner faster than either of them normally would. The girl was running on pure adrenaline and instinct right now, dodging between cars and going up on the sidewalk in ways that she'd only seen Memphis and Sphinx attempt. And she knew that once they got somewhere safe the kid wasn't going to remember doing a damned bit of it.

Because the wild look in her eyes screamed how little she was actually in control of this right now . . . She reached over, grabbing Ripley's hand as she shifted again; trying to get the girl to ease up. The transmission sounded about shot and the engine was dangerously close to the red . . . which meant that at some point they had gone well over the 180 these things could spit out like nothing . . . and neither of them had noticed. Christ . . .

"Ripley . . . honey? We got away, okay? We need to slow down or you're going to blow the engine. The car is already shot . . . don't fuck it up anymore, okay?"

Ripley seemed to remember herself some and nodded, bringing the speedometer back down out of the hundreds and closer to sixty as her hand started to shake under Sway's. And she knew that the kid was barely holding it together. Hell, she'd been a bawling wreck when she'd been shot at the first time so she was doing pretty damned good . . .

Ripley turned, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye as she slowed down even more. And Sway was glad to see they were close to the damned speed limit again . . . but all of it was short lived as they crossed one of the darker intersections towards the docks . . . and the car jolted in on its wheels and spun sporadically as a large truck rammed into the side of them. Sway watched the windows on Ripley's side shatter almost as if it was happening in slow motion- glass flying around them as Ripley covered her face with her hands and arms- before everything sped back up to normal.

They stopped spinning as the car flipped over on its roof and slid to a stop; the offending truck sputtered but kept moving . . . and as Sway saw the thing gain speed she knew whoever was driving it had to know they'd hit them . . . but who the fuck did this and kept going? She turned, trying to move as her arm flared to life again painfully; letting her see the pieces of glass embedded near the damned gunshot wound. Great just fucking great.

She turned to Ripley, trying to reach out to the girl suspended and hanging from her seat belt. And felt her heart stop as she saw all of the blood running down the girl's face and her back . . . oh dear God her back. Even in the low light of the cabin she could see it was sopping wet with dark blood that was gushing from the various deep cuts and wounds on her left side. And though she didn't seem to have any cuts on her face her nose and ears were oozing blood.

Sway moved, unfastening her seat belt and grabbed their bags; tossing all of the scattered shit in it before she tried to shake Ripley awake. She had to get her out of the car and to help . . . but she couldn't leave anything to incriminate them. Ripley's eyes opened sluggishly and as she turned to her Sway sighed in relief. She was alive . . .

"Sarah? What happened . . . and why are you upside down?"

Sway shook her head, leaning out to unbuckle her belt as she heard the shrill sirens in the distance. Shit. **Shit!** _**Shit!**_ They needed to get out of here.

"I'll tell you later baby but I need you to get ready. The cops are on the way and I've got to get you down. You're gonna drop, okay?"

Ripley looked at her puzzled as Sway hit the button. And she was thankful that the girl actually managed to turn and land on something other than her head or her back. Ripley crawled out of the car slowly, Sway tugging her as she shifted their bags. And as she threw the lighter girl's arm over her shoulder she cringed at the sight of her back. The right side was almost fine-save covered in blood- but the left . . . The left side was mangled and bloody, looking almost like raw hamburger meat with chunks of bone and glass jutting out at odd angles.

She turned, trying not to get sick as she helped get Ripley towards the distant lights of the docks . . . and away from the approaching wail of the sirens. God this had been too close . . . and they weren't clear just yet.

* * *

_This story is taking on a life of its own . . . _


	35. Chapter 35

**Clinical Revelations**

Sphinx paced the waiting room of the clinic, glaring at anyone who was stupid enough to get in his way. God he'd known that something was up tonight . . . and instead of listening to his gut-like he had before- he'd tried to save face and now the girl was . . . He shook his head, growling as he tried to calm himself down enough to be useful and think. Because if she survived that's what she'd need . . . not him on some kind of warpath or rampage.

He turned, seeing Junie lean into Otto as he tried to soothe her but she refused to be soothed. She was still crying and sobbing into Otto's shirt; clinging to her husband as they waited. Sway was off to the side, her head on Memphis shoulder and nodding in and out of consciousness. The docs had stitched her up fairly quickly, pulling free the glass and treating the gunshot wound before hitting her with a pretty potent combination of pain killers and antibiotics before sending her out to wait with them.

He would never be able to tell the other boost how damned glad he was that she'd kept her head . . . but damnation if she ever needed anything he was at her disposal. Her fast thinking had gotten them both out of the car and to the safest place she could to wait on them. And he had never felt dread like he had when he'd seen the dark blood pouring from Ripley's back but he knew that if Sway hadn't acted then the girl would've died . . . or been handcuffed to a damned hospital bed.

He looked up, stopping as the doc stepped out and ran a hand over his curly hair as he shook his head. And Sphinx knew that all of them were waiting on the man to speak.

"I don't know how she's alive . . . . The glass should've cut her to pieces-and it did a good job- but it missed her spinal cord by mere millimeters . . . It didn't hit her heart or her lung. Hell she didn't even break any bones . . . she just got cut to pieces and a nice concussion. She'll be able to leave tomorrow . . . but she's gonna need to keep her movement pretty limited to insure these stitches don't pop . . ."

Atley moved forward as Junie and Otto both breathed a sigh of relief.

"How many stitches Doc?"

The doctor shook his head, turning to Jackson as he ran a hand over his face. And Sphinx knew that the girl would be hell to deal with when she found out.

"Almost one hundred and ninety in total. She's got a good many smaller cuts that stitching would be pretty pointless . . . but she has six larger ones that had to have. The girl is damned lucky to be able to walk or move . . . much less breathing. But she's asleep and tossing like its nothing. You can see her just . . . . keep it quick. And only two of you need to stay tonight if at all possible."

Sphinx moved, going through the doors with Junie right on his heels; and when he reached the door he pushed it open for the older woman. Who looked to him and nodded tearfully before she covered her mouth with her hands. Ripley was wrapped and bandaged . . . with IV tubes and monitors hooked to her. And her hair had been cut around her left temple where a few tiny stitches shown against the paler skin. He knew it was to relieve pressure if there was any swelling but it was still hard to see her like this.

Junie moved, going to grab on of her wrapped hands while Otto and the others moved in around him. But he couldn't make himself move. Is this what it had been like for her to see him? How in the hell had she acted like it was all okay?

Ripley moved in her sleep, opening her eyes and looking up to Junie with a tired smile before closing them again. And her words made him want to laugh and throttle her at the same time.

"Christ . . . now I'm at their mercy, right? God Atley is going to wrap me like a mummy . . . And Sphinx will argue over everything as payback . . ."

He moved to the foot of her bed, watching her eyes open and lock on him before she smiled. He stepped to the side of the bed, sinking into it carefully as she got his hand. And he knew that she was far too drugged to know what she was saying.

"I'm glad you're okay . . . they didn't mess with you guys right?"

He shook his head, knowing that his and Atley's problems had been of the Castlebeck variety. But they'd managed and had gotten the score anyway . . . it was a little worse for wear but it was a chop order not a shop so it didn't really matter. She smiled seemingly thankful as she closed her eyes again before opening them.

"Is Sway okay . . . I know that she got me out but she was shot . . . ."

Wayland stepped up beside him, reaching down to pat Ripley's arm as bent to hug the girl; very careful not to make her let go of his hand. Something that he was both insulting and appreciated. Sway reached out, smoothing Ripley's hair down and over the small stitches as she shook her head. And Sphinx could see the tears in the other girl's eyes as she looked her over. Finally ripley pulled her hand away from his and reached up, opening her arms to Sway and that was all the other girl needed. She was just as loopy as Ripley thanks to the meds . . . and she was far too relieved to hold back.

Ripley wrapped her arms around Sway's shoulders as Wayland laid her head on the unbandaged portion of Ripley's neck. And Sphinx could see-courtesy of the hospital gown- the dark marks he'd left on her neck just hours before. When she'd been spread across his bed moaning for him while she chastised him; trying to get him to sleep. Now she was here . . .

Memphis came around him as Sway's shoulders stopped shaking and Sphinx knew the girl was finally out for the rest of the night. He sighed, moving to help get her off of Ripley and into Memphis's arms. As soon as he had her he shifted, reaching down to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Sleep kiddo. We'll be here to get you tomorrow. And I think you'd better prepare to have a roommate or two for a while . . . but for now . . . just sleep. We've got you . . ."

Ripley nodded, yawning widely as she shifted in the bed; going to lay on her leftside before she winced and had to settle for staying on her back. Junie came over as her eyes started to close, smoothing her hair down as the girl's eyes started closing more and more. And when she reached out and got his hand again he didn't even try to stop her. He held it, running his thumb over her fingers and knuckles as her breathing evened out. And tried not to notice how absolutely tiny she looked in the bed covered with wires and tubes and gauze. He would kill Johnny B for this shite . . . he would burn everything he had even if took him the rest of his life . . .

* * *

Junie watched the Sphinx look over Ripley so helplessly that her mother instincts started to kick in. She'd seen them together since he'd been shot . . . and had started to really watch them after their breakfast conversation. The man stayed closer to her than he did any of the others-save Atley of course- but wouldn't stop her from moving from boost to boost when the feeling struck her. He returned her little smiles and gestures . . . before his face would darken and he would move away. But all of that was just part of what she'd seen . . .

Ripley and Sphinx moved around one another now in a way that was almost amazing to watch. They gravitated towards the other but when one would notice they would pull back; trying to maintain the very fragile balance between their friendship and the sheer chemistry she could practically taste between them. And when she'd actually sat down and thought about their danced had started a little before April . . . and only gotten more and more pronounced the longer they did it.

The same way her mother and father had done. She sighed, reaching out and patting Sphinx's arm; nonplussed by the dark look the man gave her before he remembered himself. That was something else she'd seen. This was a man who hated to be touched and talk; who seemed to loathe any form of contact with people so fiercely that he actually repelled it. But he sought Ripley out . . . Sphinx's face relaxed as he shrugged his brows to her and dipped his head once, before he turned his eyes to Ripley as the monitor beeped.

She watched him read the out put before relaxing again and Junie keyed in on something else. None of her and Otto's surrogate children were stupid-and the wayward boosts that had taken up with her husband over the past four years were absolutely her illegal brood . . . whether they liked it or not- but she doubted the others knew exactly how intelligent the man before her was. He was too big and beastly for people to notice the glint to his eye when he would look over the numbers and score sheets with Memphis and Atley . . . and she'd known for years that he was crunching right beside them.

She looked at him before deciding to speak. Because he knew what all of the numbers and jumping lines meant didn't mean she did . . . and the siren was still going off.

"Is everything okay?"

He nodded, reaching out and turning the display so she could see before tapping to the bottom left hand corner . . . where a small display of blinking lights were slowly fading back to stationary as new numbers replaced the old. She sighed, knowing now that it meant it was just the machine doing its job. She glanced at him before looking back down to her girl.

"You really do care for her don't you? In your own way . . ."

He stilled, looking her over before turning his eyes back to her goddaughter. And when he nodded ever-so-slightly she let out a breathe she hadn't been aware she was holding. If he could admit it then they might be okay . . . because Otto seemed to have made peace with the fact sometime before all of this happened . . . and from what she was seeing her earlier fears were gravely unjustified. She sighed, moving around the bed slowly to lay her hand on his shoulder.

He tensed before she felt him force himself to relax and she knew that Ripley was responsible for that. The girl would hug a rattlesnake if it smiled to her . . . and she'd caught her leaning into the man unannounced enough to know he had probably been touched more in the past year than he had in his life. Something that made her heart hurt . . . She rubbed his shoulder and was amazed when he leaned into her side; pressing his head against her waist as her other hand came to thread through his short hair. It was softer than she'd ever thought anything on him could be and thick . . . and trying to curl slightly on the ends as she ran her fingers through it.

She felt him sag as she held him and she just let everything she'd learned from having so many little boys-from Otto and Eddie to Jason to Memphis and the others- kick in as she kept rubbing his massive shoulders and threading her fingers through his hair.

"Its going to be okay, honey. She's too much her father to let something like this bother her. Tomorrow she'll be more pissed that she didn't get the damned car than over the scars or being hurt . . ."

He sighed, glancing up to her and she smiled down at him warmly. If anyone saw them like this they would die . . . but she had a feeling that this man was going to be a bigger part of their family soon. And family did this for one another . . .

"I swear . . . Has she ever told you how I met her father? Her mother was my second cousin but we were raised as sisters. My mother and father were killed in a fire when I was nine so Millie's family adopted me . . ."

He stilled, glancing at Ripley before looking back up at her and shaking his head softly. She smiled, settling in on the end of the bed as she went to hold his other hand.

"Her mother was a few years older than me . . . and sweet. She made Ripley seem mean even when she isn't trying . . . but she got a lot of that from Ed. You should get Donnie to tell you about him sometime . . . he ran a few years with him and Nigel before Eddie started to faze out and Nigel started a legitimate shop. I think its part of the reason they get along so well. Don knows how her dad was so he can see where some of this . . . spastic comes from . . . I wish I'd been warned when I met him."

She smiled, shaking her head as she looked to Ripley.

"Her father had been dating Millie off and on for about two years before I ever got to see him. And the night that I stopped by Millie's house-the same one in Wake Beach actually- he was finally there. Bloody and bruised and laughing . . . and dragging Otto out the door behind him as he ragged him. They'd run into some sort of trouble and Eddie had gotten them out of it . . . By rolling the car they were in down and into a very deep ditch on a very sharp incline. They were both torn to pieces but Ed was laughing . . . while my poor cousin tried to convince him to go to a doctor to at least get the gushing cut in his side stitched. Needless to say he went . . ."

Sphinx raised a brow and she smiled, patting his cheek.

"After he got his other car to replace the one he'd rolled. He was crazy like her . . . and even though she has a lot of Millie in her . . . there's far too much Guadimus for her to ever be anything but what she is. And part of that honey is she doesn't let stuff like this keep her down. Not long anyway . . ."

He nodded, looking back to her goddaughter. Who chose that moment to yawn and stretch before whimpering as her stitches pulled. Junie reached over, cupping her face as she settled again . . . before smiling at her widely when she opened her eyes. She was obviously more awake than she had been before and hurting from the way she trying not to move.

"Aunt Junie? What happened . . ."

Junie smiled, shaking her head.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow . . . but you're safe. And so is Sarah."

Ripley sighed, her shoulders sagging back into the bed and away from her grasp as she nodded. Before she caught sight of Sphinx and blushed bright red. He stood, moving to the bed to bend and place his forehead against her bangs; cupping her face as she looked up at him through her lashes and curls.

"Sphinx I-"

Junie suddenly wondered if he even remembered she was here as his mouth hit Ripley's hard enough for the girl to gasp. Before her hands moved up to cup his face and hold him to her as his mouth moved over hers. When they parted he laid his cheek against hers, his fingers tangling in her hair as held her. And Junie knew that she would never be able to breathe a word about this to anyone. Not even Otto . . . because she had been right. They had vastly and unjustly miscalculated how deeply this stoic man cared for Ripley . . . and to what lengths he would go to keep her happy now that they were succumbing to the pull between them.

"I'm fine sphinx . . . Nothing a few days in a bed can't fix . . ."

"Had me worried . . ."

Junie had never expected the almost soft British tinged voice . . . or the sheer amount of emotion it held . . . but Ripley just smiled up to him like it was normal. And she saw another parallel between them and the girl's parents. But she didn't get to think on it long as Ripley pressed her lips to his again briefly.

"Silly bear . . . I'm supposed to worry about you . . ."

He shrugged, sinking into the bed beside her as she leaned into him. And Junie watched as he was overly gentle and careful of the red dotted bandages on her back. She turned, going to step out to give them a minute when she spotted Otto at the door. She shook her head, moving to go out and usher her husband back to the waiting room. He looked at her before shaking his head.

"Déjà vu, right? Six months ago it was the other way around . . . and now he's fretting over her. How long have you been here?"

Otto nodded, running a hand over his hair before he looked back at the room down the hallway.

"Long enough to know my heart isn't going to take this well. I swear I thought I was going to have to save you when you put your hand on his shoulder, Junie. The man looked panicked . . . but he relaxed so I left it to you. God he looked about ready to skin you to get away and then practically wrapped himself around her . . . When did we miss this?"

Junie shrugged, leaning into him as he sighed again.

"I don't think we did . . . we just didn't know what we were looking at. Even after April . . . but I have to tell you Otto. I was wrong. That man is probably going to be in her life someway until he isn't breathing. And she seems fine with that . . ."

Otto nodded, placing a kiss on her curls.

"So don't try to scare him off and incite the infamous southern Orson wrath. Got it."

She smacked him but smiled, rolling her eyes as they just stood together.

"Do they know who hit them yet?"

He shook his head.

"Atley is feeling around now. He's pissed as hell and wants blood for this . . . Memphis too. I think they figure they'd better do it before Sphinx gets his shit together and goes on a damned killing spree. Hell, even Frank and San are trying to put out for info."

She blinked, looking at him perplexed.

"Why? Ripley's one of them but she isn't . . . I mean . . ."

Otto shook his head.

"Its not just about her or Sway . . . though they are motivation. Johnny B pushed over a line with this shit. Memphis could've overlooked the shit with Sphinx and Jackson . . . but not two unarmed women. Boosts or not . . . So he's going to try to settle this shit before it gets anymore out of hand. I just know that Sphinx isn't going to like it. He's thinking of offering a territory to Johnny . . . separating LA county up and into two huge pieces. And to run in the other would mean needing to ask or pay . . ."

Junie stilled, feeling her own blood boil.

"Is he serious? That maniac shot up his friends and nearly killed my niece! And he wants us to make nice with him? Why?"

Otto shrugged, looking around before answering her in a low voice.

"To keep the peace and keep the rest safe. We're boosts, June. Johnny B and his boys are gangbangers . . . they rob, rape and kill like it isn't anything. And Memphis is smart enough to know that. So he's trying to solve this without anymore bloodshed . . . at least until we're in a better position to do something about this . . . For what its worth, its killing him to have to do it."

She sighed, nodding. She knew it was for the best but she was still pissed.

"Well? What about him? He isn't going to just willingly let this go, Otto. He was about to kill something before he got back in that room . . . Even Memphis won't be able to deal with that."

He shrugged before wincing . . . and she knew she was going to kill him.

"Well, that's where you and Ripley are going to come in . . ."

* * *

_Hey there had to be some way that the two crews could run side by side and not kill one another. Even with the obvious distate. This is just one way to solve it . . ._


	36. Chapter 36

**Bedside Manner & Tattoo Parlors**

Ripley grumbled, shifting in her bed as she tried to get comfortable. Sphinx was absolutely the worst caregiver in the whole fucking world. When she was asleep he apparently rocked . . . but when she was awake he was like a 6'3" Hitler minus the mustache and the gay suit. If she moved too much or even looked like she was hurting, he made her lay right back on her right side-her restless aching and itching right side- before he would try to shove more pain killers down her throat.

And she had another two days of this? The past three were enough to make her consider killing him . . . Especially since he'd decided that he needed to sleep on her damned sofa and not in bed with her. The only true upside to any of this shit . . . and she wasn't even getting that. Because he was intent that they were going to do this whole . . . whatever right. His words still echoed around in her head and she had to fight screaming. The one time in her entire life that she wanted to move faster than normal she got the guy that was intent on making her keep his pace . . .

"_I've thought about this long and hard, girl. The only way it'll work is if we do it properly. And I want us to do this right . . . slow and easy . . . No big plans. No pretenses and no huge commitments . . . okay? If we want more, we deal with it when and if it happens . . . . but we aren't rushing into anything. And if we decide we don't . . . then we try to stay civil . . . until then, we go on like we have been. Can you live with that?"_

She'd agreed out of sheer shock that it was the most he'd ever spoken to her . . . and the rare emotion that had leaked into his eyes. But now she knew he was serious about it . . . and apparently doing it right meant moving at pace to make snails cuss and pass you. She growled, shaking her head. She needed to get out of here before one of them ended up dead . . .

She sighed, tossing the covers back as she heard him messing around in the kitchen. She'd had enough . . . she was busting out. And her brooding and obsessive boy could just get over it. Keeping an ear on the movement in the front of her apartment she moved to her bathroom and started digging through her closet. She drug out a pair of torn and loose jeans, pulling them on before she found her softest bra- a cute little light blue demi that was nothing but lace and had no damned underwire or hard plastic to it- and carefully maneuvered into it. She grimaced as it brushed over her back but she needed it. Even with little padding it was still a lot better than going without . . . because she was far too endowed to try that.

She grabbed her raw silk tank top that she slept in and pulled it over her head before she started digging for the charcoal gray cashmere and silk hoodie Paul had sent her a few weeks before. It was soft and plush and would feel good against her skin . . . and it wouldn't pull her stitches or mess with her bandages.

She shrugged into it slowly, reaching up to pull her hair into a low knot at the base of her skull before turning. And nearly dying when she saw Sphinx standing in the doorway. He was watching her as he propped against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest with this humorless expression on his face. She tried not to blush as she realized she'd been caught. Because she could still get out of this damned apartment . . . she just had to keep her cool.

She turned back to the mirror, still fussing with her hair before she was satisfied and nodded. She glanced at him, watching as he watched her skeptically before he finally pushed away to stand beside her. And as she leaned forward to grab her chapstick she was keenly aware that he kept his eyes on the left side of her back. She rolled her eyes, smoothing the peachy pink over her lips before sliding the tube into her pocket and running a finger over her bottom lip. God please let this work . . . she just wanted about an hour away . . . Nothing too bad . . .

She turned to him, smiling as she stretched up to wrap her arms around his neck. And had to fight grimacing as he dipped more than he normally did right as her stitches tugged a bit. Did he not understand that she needed to move some or her back was going to get stiff? She wasn't going to let this keep her down . . . but he seemed intent to keep her in the bed until she was cleared to return to work. Something that should've thrilled her to death . . . but without him there-and still in the same damned house-it was driving her crazy.

He looked over her face, cupping her cheek as he brought his forehead to hers. And she suddenly felt bad for planning to escape . . . but not bad enough to stop the attempt.

"What are you doing then? You're supposed to be in bed."

She shrugged, looking up at him as she brushed her lips over his. And he leaned in, holding her to him before he let her go suddenly; his hands moving further down her back to her hips. She rolled her eyes, huffing.

"I'm not made of glass you know. I survived . . . and I'm fine. My back doesn't really hurt . . . Its just achy. But laying around isn't going to help it."

His face soured and he opened his mouth but she cut him off, reaching up and drawing his bottom lip between her own. He shuddered as she giggled, letting the plump appendage go with an exaggerated and wet pop. And she knew that she had his undivided attention . . . for a few minutes anyway.

"Besides . . . I got lonely. You won't come stay with me . . . I stayed with you . . ."

He groaned, shaking his head as he stepped away. And she felt herself go cold. God why was he being so damned difficult? He'd kissed and nipped and touched her before and now he seemed to think he was going to break her! And it was driving her bonkers! She turned, going to move by him as he reached out and caught her wrist; carefully tugging her into him as she tried to move beyond him. She huffed, refusing to look at him as she practically seethed.

"Part of just being us Sphinx is letting each other be themselves. I'm not some fragile little thing that's got to be hidden away to heal. Hell, if I could I would be in the damned surf right now! I've brushed up against sharks and broken bones. I've boosted and gotten away with it. And got away from Johnny B's crew both times. I am not going to fall apart because of a few new scars."

His face darkened before he turned her, pulling her hoodie off of her shoulders and tossing it to the counter. Her shirt was next, landing beside it and if she hadn't been so mad at him she would've loved the hungry way he looked her lace clad chest over before he turned her head just enough that she could see her back in the mirror. The whole left side was covered and there were a few small red cuts and scratches that radiated out and over the right side. His hands came back to the tape as he stepped closer. And she had to fight the gasp that tried to escape as he peeled it away.

She closed her eyes before opening them and felt her resolve wane ever-so-slightly. Her back looked like a patchwork quilt, long jagged red lines held together tightly but tiny black stitches. With smooth but red and bruised skin between them. She counted at least six larger scars . . . and knew that she really shouldn't be walking or talking. But then again neither should the man looking down at her intently. He'd been shot and just barely missed getting hit in the heart . . .

She looked back to him, forcing her face to be clear and expressionless as she shrugged. But he wasn't buying it . . .

"So? I got cut to pieces. The window and the windshield both busted, Sphinx. It was going to happen. Hell as hard as we were hit I'm lucky to have escaped with just this. I got sliced and diced but I'm not broken."

He sighed, shaking his head before pressing his forehead to hers. And as she went to open her mouth to yell at him again his sealed over hers. She sighed, melting into him as he scooped her up; dropping her onto the counter as he stepped between her legs and held her as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his mouth work over hers hurriedly as his hands traced the marks on her flesh. And his mouth moved, kissing the tiny cuts and scrapes on her neck she had to gasp.

He chuckled, kissing back up the other side of her neck back to her jaw.

"I know you didn't break, girlie. I just want you to heal . . . I want you safe and with me . . ."

She nodded, meeting his mouth as his hands settled on her hips and pulled her flush against him.

"Then be with me . . . stay with me. Please baby . . ."

He nodded before kissing her again. And as he scooped her up all of her plans for escaping were put on the back burner. For the time being anyway . . .

* * *

Sphinx sighed as Ripley lay stretched across his chest. But try as he might he couldn't keep his fingers from running over the puckered and healing marks on her flesh. He knew he'd been pulling away while he'd been here with her but he couldn't help it. He wanted to touch her- to hold her and continue what they'd started before this- but every time he'd gone to he found the marks on her back. Seeing her hurt wasn't something he'd ever wanted to do . . . and seeing her still trying to act like nothing was wrong was infuriating and endearing all at once. And had all but cemented he had no idea how to take care of her . . .

She kept telling him that she needed to be up and moving but he knew that the wounds needed to heal and that she wasn't even trying to process the trauma. She was too damned stubborn . . . and he was finding it harder and harder to tell her no. Especially when she kept asking him to curl up with her. Which is exactly what he wanted to damned do . . .

Yes she had done it for him but he was so drugged and lethargic that honestly sitting there had been about all he could really do . . . if he wasn't leaned against something watching her. But the meds-while keeping her out of pain- made her restless and hyper. And she wanted to do anything but just cuddle up and watch TV. She'd already tried to clean her damned apartment-something he'd already done after she pouted at him for not laying down- and fold clothes. And he knew when she'd gotten too quiet that she was finally trying to run out . . .

She sighed snuggling into his chest as her fingers traced the bullet wound. Her fingers always found that spot . . . and now that she was finally asleep they were moving over it softly; smoothing the flesh before curling to repeat it. Proving she was still in motion in her damned sleep . . .

Now he just had to figure out how to keep her in the damned bed after she woke up. He sighed, running a hand over his face and grimaced at the stubble. Her desires about his shaving habits were contagious . . . and he hated to feel any hint of hair on his face now. And he had-in his haste to pack a damned bag-forgotten to grab his razor and shaving cream. And since she damned waxed- oh do not go down that road, boy o or you won't be able to come back up it- he had yet to see anything that hinted to a kit.

Meaning he was either going to just let it grow or going to have go get one . . . She shifted against him, kissing his chest as she grumbled groggily.

"Stop thinking so hard . . . . your chest bunches when you do. What's wrong?"

He rolled his eyes, playing in her hair again as he decided to just tell her.

"I forgot my shaving kit. Just trying to decide whether to get it or not."

She sat up, propping her chin on his chest with a raised brow. And he could see she was waking up. Christ how could she function of so little sleep and still be so damned . . . cheerful?

"Get it. We could go to your apartment . . . Hell, we could stay there tonight if you wanted to. Your bed is definitely bigger than mine . . ."

He propped up on his elbow, looking her over as he thought about it. It would give her a change of scenery . . . and he knew they were both comfortable enough in his home that maybe they could both sleep. And it would give him the chance to look for the number for his shop and call to cancel his fill-in for the tat on his back slotted for later today. He hated to do it but he wasn't taking her out to a tattoo parlor to get it done with her back fucked up. Especially not the one he usually went to . . .

He nodded, moving to get up as she pushed him back down. He raised a brow as she moved to straddle him before she stretched; arching and popping her back with a loud sigh . . . something he was far too interested in hearing again. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, bending to rub her nose with his as he slid his hands up her back. And grimaced as he felt the stitches pull with even her slightest movement. Well there went that idea . . .

He shook his head, sitting up and letting her settle in his lap; almost sighing in relief as the black sutures on her back relaxed and the muscle and skin smoothed back out. God she was going to pop these bloody things before ten damned days was up . . . She seemed to catch his train of thought and sighed, shaking her head before bringing her lips down to his.

"I'm rough on things honey . . . And despite them pulling they really don't hurt. Apparently I have some nerve damage . . . nothing severe just . . . limited sensory perception in the area."

He stilled looking up at her as all of her attitude started to make more sense. Why hadn't she told him that? She shrugged, answering him before he even asked.

"No one knows . . . and no one will. Not anyone else but us . . . I don't want Junie or Otto to freak . . . or Sway to feel guilty."

"Why would Wayland feel bad?"

She looked down before looking back up and rolled her eyes, pressing her forehead to his.

"Because her pulling me out is what the docs think caused it. And while I know-and appreciate and love her to fucking death for it- that she saved me she would die if she thought she hurt me. So we're keeping this secret . . . right?"

He nodded, running his hands up and down her spine a bit harder than before and she shivered. Her hips jerked as his mouth moved over her cheek to her ear.

"I take it you felt that?"

She nodded, leaning into him as he repeated the process, mindful of her stitches.

"What's it like then?"

Her breath hitched as his mouth moved to her neck but she swallowed and answered him. And he loved hearing her like this. Which just set it stone that as soon as the damned things were out they were going to spend a few days alone together. He just had to figure out where and when. He would probably be best doing it the day of Memphis and Johnny B's meet . . . so he wasn't tempted to gut the blighter on the spot. He pushed the thought away, intent to just enjoy the moment. Because regardless of what Raines and Jackson said . . . he would revisit this against Johnny B. Eventually. But right now he had far better things to attend to . . .

"Like you're barely touching me . . . but just enough to feel really good. Like an itch being scratched . . . ."

He chuckled, kissing down to shoulder before letting her bring his face back to hers. He met her mouth full on, loving how receptive she was. She wasn't shy or bashful . . . but she wasn't overly confident or cocky. She was his ideal partner . . . She let him know-by either words or moans or little jerks of her hips- when she loved something and she didn't try to hide from him. Or try to flaunt herself . . . She pulled away, rubbing her nose against his as she smiled to him. And he loved that she still blushed when he smiled back to her. He hoped she wouldn't ever stop that . . .

"Can we go get something to eat? We can take it back to your place . . . I just want to get out for a while . . . Please?"

He shrugged, already knowing what he needed to order her. She loved Italian or Thai . . . and considering she'd been eating Junie's cooking for almost three days she was probably jonesing for something other than homestyle cooking. She grinned, dipping to kiss him again and his mind went to cut off. Because she couldn't possibly be serious . . .

"Good . . . but can I take a shower first? Its been long enough and I feel gross . . . you could come with me . . ."

* * *

Ripley sighed, snuggling into Sphinx's couch as they lounged together and flipped through chanels. He'd declined her shower invitation-which was probably a good thing because she had no idea what made her even think to offer it- but had been waiting on her with the clothes he'd peeled off of her before. And a plush soft towel to wrap her in. She'd smiled and blushed fuscia before taking the towel and letting him use another to try and dry her hair.

She hated that they'd had to cut it around her temple but she could work around it to cover it . . . and the doc had sworn she would still be able to cover it at the end of the month so she could live with it. Besides a bald spot beat an aneurism or being brain dead any day of the week, right?

Sphinx had gotten her duffle out and packed her back up shampoo, conditioner and body wash before sitting it close to her dresser for her to finish. But she was so flustered by time she'd noticed that all she could do was kiss him repeatedly after he fidgeted. He'd gotten out the softest and richest lotion she had and smoothed it over her back-mindful of the stitches before he rewrapped it- and rubbed her aching shoulders and neck. And she honestly had no idea why he seemed to think he was going to destroy her . . . because so far the only danger she'd seen was the danger of melting.

For someone so sinister and reserved he could spring up and be surprisingly sweet or just damn right heartbreakingly thoughtful that she had to remember to breathe. And she had to wonder if some of the things he did were things he'd seen long ago or what he'd wanted done for him . . . She shook herself, looking up to him as his hand slid down and over her back lightly. She was stretched across his chest and stomach. Their legs intertwined while she rested her cheek over his heart. And she knew if any of the others ever saw them like this they would die . . .

She moved, turning to see what he'd settled on when a piece of white on the table caught her attention. She stretched, reaching to get it before he sighed and went to pick it up. His eyes moved over it before his face shut down and went to ball it up. She moved, straddling him as she reached to get it from him . . . and grumbled at how unfair it was that tall people had longer arms.

He rolled his eyes, going to toss it towards the kitchen when she dove on him, slamming her mouth against his heatedly. She pushed her tongue past his lips, swirling it with his own before he moaned and crushed her to him. And as soon as his hand was close enough to hers that she could strike, she grabbed the piece of paper from him and turned. Quickly unballing it and looking it over while he glared at her incredulously. She saw what it was and rolled her eyes, tossing it back to the table.

"Oh don't even give me that look . . . You've been planning how to use it too. I just got to it first . . . And why didn't you want me to see that you were supposed to go get that monster on you back filled in today?"

He shrugged, turning to sulk before she caught his face and giggled; turning him back to face her.

"We could go if you wanted to . . . I mean, I don't mind sitting there and reading or something while you get it filled . . ."

He shook his head, sitting up straighter as he pulled her down and into his hips harder. And she couldn't fight the blush spreading down her neck as she felt how much her little stunt had affected him. She shifted, trying not to groan as he moaned before speaking.

"Christ little girl. Do not do that . . . Not with your back . . . And I'm not going because its not exactly injury friendly . . . hell, I'm going to be uncomfortable as hell getting it."

She stilled, thinking it over before she shrugged; dipping to kiss him again as she tried to change his mind. A few hours out is exactly what the doctor ordered. And she wasn't going to stop him from getting that last piece of whatever buried. He had been looking forward to this . . . and she wasn't standing in his way.

"I could call Charm . . . His shop is clean and the chairs are comfy . . . and he's pretty good about doing stuff on the fly. I mean hell; he does all of Sway's ink. He's got to be good, right? He did mine . . ."

Sphinx stopped considering it before he went to shake his head. And she caught him, kissing him intensely as she shifted in his lap again before pulling back just enough to whisper to him. God she was in so much trouble when he finally decided to turn the weight of their ever-changing relationship against her . . .

"Please baby? If we go I promise to be good . . . I'll even let you see what I'm thinking of for my next one . . . and I'll let you pick where it goes . . . Please Sphinx?"

He gulped, groaning as he cursed but nodded. And she knew she was in trouble when he didn't feel like he had to give into her . . .

"Oh bloody hell. Fine . . . Just stop doing that . . ."

She pulled her lip between her teeth, looking at him innocently before she moved again. And when his grip on her hips tightened, pulling her down even harder against him as his own jerked up she knew she was in trouble. But the look in his eyes told her she would definitely enjoy it . . .

"God you are an evil, sinful little thing . . ."

She giggled, kissing him sweetly before moving to go and grab her hoodie as he groaned and flopped into his couch; slinging his arm over his eyes as he groused at her. God if this was how he was going to be then he was doomed to being as whipped as Memphis . . . he just didn't know it yet . . .

* * *

Sway tried not to laugh at the look on Sphinx's face as he spotted her. Charm had called and told her that her friend had brought some guy to get a huge piece finished . . . and she'd known almost immediately that it had to be Ripley. Who was perched in one of the other chairs with a sketchpad and a pen, drawing away as she hummed and nodded to the music playing. She looked up, catching sight of her and was up and moving; throwing her arms around her neck as Sway tried to be careful of her back.

She wasn't acting like it hurt . . . but still . . .

She smiled down at Ripley, tugging her wild curly hair before turning back to Sphinx as he rolled his eyes and laid his head down. And she had to see what he was getting done . . . She stepped closer, nodding at the huge black tattoo that was taking shape . . . It was massive . . . but it was gorgeous. The lines were thick and even as they curled to create an almost tribal version of his namesake . . . but there was too much definition to be tribal or stamped; making it seem more like flash . . .

She bent, whispering to him as Ripley started talking to Charm.

"Charm called and gave me a heads up . . . so don't be mad at her. She doing okay?"

He lifted his head and nodded before turning at the other large man's laughter.

"Kid I'm going to start buying some of these things from you I swear . . . Hell between you and Wayland I could make a mint a month. I've already had three other people ask me about the other one I did for you this week . . ."

Sphinx raised a brow as Sway smiled, going over to the long wall at the back of the shop and plucking the two Polaroids off the wall. She knelt back beside him and showed him, watching him relax just enough for her to think his concern was sweet. And that Memphis could take a cue from the obvious approval as he nodded and looked back up to their friend just as she lifted the shirt to let Charm see it. The way his eyes flashed made Sway jealous. Memphis loved the way she looked but he honestly could take or leave her tattoos . . . but Sphinx seemed to be thrilled that Ripley wasn't shy around the ink and needles. She knew he probably wouldn't want her to get as many as either of them had but he wasn't going to stop her from getting a few more . . .

She shook her head, going to put the pictures back. To think she was jealous of Ripley over the Sphinx . . . even if it was for a second. God she needed her head examined. She crossed back to Ripley, looking over her shoulder at the page before shaking her head. There-in two very different fonts- were the words Virtue and Sin . . . and Sway had to admit she loved the raw almost eroded look of the first word. And the curving, elegant calligraphy of the second . . .

She reached out, tracing it with her fingertips before smiling. That would look amazing somewhere no one would think to put it . . . but where? She watched Ripley grin, shrugging as she winked at Sway.

"So I take it you like that one?"

Sway nodded before turning back to look at Sphinx, who was sitting up and looking over his shoulder at the almost finished piece in the mirror while Charm wiped away the excess ink and blood seeping. She had to blink. She knew that the man was cut . . . but damnation . . . she guessed that Ripley's statement all those months ago was right . . . Because no one would expect him to look like that with out a shirt on. She turned back, watching Ripley roll her eyes before giggling. Which brought Sphinx's attention to them, brow raised as they shared a look and both girls started to laugh.

Charm shook his head before turning to him.

"I gave up on that one years ago, brother. She's crazy as a bedbug . . . and yours is almost as bad . . . Just don't let Sarah corrupt that sweet side or there'll be two of them. And the world can't take that . . ."

Sphinx nodded as Sway glared, rolling her eyes and snubbing both men as Ripley laughed even harder.

"I guess you need the Virtue tattoo more than I do, huh?"

Sway rolled her eyes, dropping into the seat. God if they only knew . . .

"Yeah . . . You flirt with cops and charm shit away from people with Frank and I'm the evil sneaky one. Frank's got it right, Ripley. You are a damned Sin."

She laughed and Sway watched Sphinx roll his eyes before laying back down to finish. But something about the way the two of them looked at each other made her wonder just how cozy they really were now. She'd seen the new changes in Sphinx before their ambush and wreck . . . and though they were subdued here she had to wonder if they were more pronounced in private . . . She waited until Charm started again before she dipped and nudged Ripley, jerking her head to Sphinx once as the other girl looked at her perplexed.

She sighed, giving her a meaningful look before Ripley got it and blushed . . . before giving her one small nod right as Sphinx raised his head to check on them. He raised a brow before he shrugged them as Ripley smiled at him prettily and made a shooing motion with her hand.

"Hey! This is a private nonverbal conversation. Quit trying to snoop."

Sway watched him roll his eyes before settling back in as Charm laughed, shaking his head as he wiped away ink.

"Private nonverbal conversation . . . I have to remember that one . . ."

Sway grinned, shaking her head before looking back to the paper as Ripley started to sketch again. She nudged the girl, grinning as she waggled her eyebrows while the girl blushed even more. She leaned in, unable to keep herself quiet.

"So . . . together then?"

She nodded, still grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"Yeah . . . together . . ."

Sway nodded and waited until Charm had to turn the gun back on before she leaned back in, watching Sphinx raise his head to watch them again. And she knew he could hear her as he dropped his head back into the rest a bit harder than he probably should have. But the look and information she got from Ripley was way too good to pass up. And the promise.

"He any good? I mean . . . I have to admit I've always wondered . . ."

"So far . . . the stitches kind of put a damper on a lot . . . But as soon as I find out, trust me. I'll let you know . . ."

Sway grinned, speaking up just enough to make both of the men in the shop groan. Served them both right for eavesdropping.

"Good. Because if he's anything like I hope he is then we might just have to share . . . I mean Memphis is great and all . . . but I can't let you have all of the fun. At least not alone . . ."

Ripley laughed, leaning in to lay her head on Sway' shoulder as Sphinx grumbled and groused into the leather, barely loud enough to even make a sound. Ripley winked at Sway, whispering.

"You know Atley's gonna hear about that right?"

Sway grinned, winking back.

"Oh I plan on it . . . serves him right . . ."


	37. Chapter 37

_I am warning every single person that this chapter does go into the lime realm. No true out and out lemon but its here and you don't particularly have to read it to get the gist. But seriously kiddies we changed the rating for a reading._

_

* * *

_

Ripley sat with Donnie in the exam room of the clinic, trying to not be nervous as the larger boost read the very outdated magazines. Today they were removing her stitches-if they looked good enough- and she couldn't help but be a bit anxious. She knew that she had to get the damned things out . . . but she really wasn't looking forward to the whole pulling shit out her back process. Especially since Sphinx hadn't been able to get out of work to come with her like they'd both wanted. But he had relented and let her pick Donnie instead of Atley . . . because she knew Jackson would be overly neurotic in reporting back to him and how much the doctor had to touch her. Just to see what would happen . . . She sighed, looking up as the doctor came in with a warm grin. The man was young and nice . . . and she knew that their visits in the last six months alone had probably paid off a good chunk of whatever tuition expenses he still owed.

"Well Chaosia . . . today is the day. Are you nervous?"

She blinked before grimacing as Donnie looked up perplexed. Oh for the love of . . . She would kill Junie for putting that down. She knew she hated to here that damned name . . . even if her beloved aunt-slash-godmother thought it was so pretty. The weirdo . . .

"Not really . . . just anxious. And its Ripley . . . I hardly ever go by my first name."

The doc nodded, nonplussed by her tone as Donnie chucked the magazine back in its bin. He grinned, looking her over like a kid with a new toy before he waggled his brows at her. And she suddenly knew that telling Memphis and Atley she and Sphinx were going to start seeing one another-and warning them to leave her brooding whatever alone- was going to bite her in the ass for a while still. God they were all so damned nosy and immature . . .

"So . . . _**Chaosia**_. Your boy know about that name? Or is that going to be one of those million little secrets?"

She rolled her eyes, trying not to shiver as the doctor's cold hands touched her back and started checking the almost scarred over spots.

"No need to tell him, Donnie. I don't go by it . . . my mother named me after her and Junie's great grandmother . . . but they always called me Ripley. So _**that's**_ my name. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't speak . . . remember?"

Donnie grinned, giving her a knowing look that made her want to blush. He was far too good at reading between the lines . . . . which is what made him dangerous. And fun to be around. The fucking bastard . . .

"Uh-huh. Sure. Now tell me the one about where the Easter Bunny came from, Ripley. I mean I'm not the smartest guy in the world but I ain't dumb either. And that man talks to you just like you talk to him . . . . Whether or not any of the rest of us witness it doesn't count."

She raised a brow, interested in where he would take this . . . and trying not to focus on what she could-and couldn't- feel on her back.

"Well, the Easter Bunny came from a mommy and daddy Easter bunny . . . you should be able to fill in the blank spots. And as for the rest, how is that?"

He shrugged, sinking back into the chair smugly as he winked at her. And she suddenly knew why his ex-wife might've left him. If he looked like this every time he won an argument she would've killed him . . .

"Because when a tree falls in the woods it still makes a sound. Whether anyone is around to hear it is irrelevant . . . . So how's the fam taking this new romance?"

She shrugged, glancing back at the doctor apologetically when he cleared his throat and gave her a stern look. Right; don't do that in front of the doctor . . . or Sphinx . . . Because both looked like they wanted to skin her for it.

"Otto's as cool with it as he gets . . . but Junie has me worried. I think she like wants to adopt him now or something . . . . Its almost as bad as when Jason moved away and she used to come to Wake Beach to 'help' Mom with me."

Donnie laughed, shaking his head as she continued.

"I'm serious! She sends _**him**_ as much food to my apartment now as she does me! And she keeps dropping all of these hints that she wants all of us to sit down and eat together like I used to when I'd get back from Wake Beach . . . I mean, can you see Sphinx at the dinner table? Passing food and carrying on conversations? He would probably stroke . . ."

Donnie sobered, looking her over before speaking. And she knew that some of the worry she saw there was as much for Sphinx as it was for her . . . which was a good thing.

"But you want him to don't you . . ."

She went to shrug but stopped herself and glared at the doctor when he laughed and patted her shoulder. She rolled her eyes as he just chuckled even harder before she turned to talk with Don. Who was trying to eat his hat to keep from laughing. Fucking turncoat.

"I guess . . . I mean. I'm not going to get to introduce him to my parents . . . so outside of you guys Junie and Otto are it, you know? And I want them to at least be able to get along for short periods of time . . . But I don't think he's ever had that before Donnie. A sit down with the family and just talk and eat and be happy kind of thing. I doubt he would do it . . ."

Donnie nodded before grinning.

"Probably not . . . unless you have Junie do the inviting . . ."

She grinned, shaking her head as she laughed at that thought.

"That's drastic measures dude . . . drastic measures. That I totally intend to save for Thanksgiving."

* * *

Sphinx sighed, pacing the living room of Ripley's apartment as he waited for her to get back. He had gone into work the night before and watched time literally slow until he could leave . . . and he'd barely had time to get here and pack a bag for the girl before she was supposed to be back. But now he was wondering if she was coming here at all. But Atley had sworn he'd told Donnie to bring her straight here . . . He sighed again, sinking into the sofa as he reached into his pocket and thumbed the folded piece of paper.

He'd noticed while they were in Wake Beach that there was a small bed and breakfast near her home . . . and he knew she wouldn't be happy with what was going on this weekend so he'd taken the liberty of booking them a suite. Because he wanted her as far from the shite that could and would go down with the meet with Johnny B. And he didn't trust himself to not try to kill the fucker so . . . it was best if they were both out of town.

Raines and Jackson had drafted a good territory for both crews-with heavier populated areas being neutral while the shallows would belong exclusively to one or another- and he knew that it would at least keep peace for the foreseeable future. Because Johnny B had lost three men to Castlebeck a few days after Ripley and Sway's accident. And he wasn't in the position to try and take on all of them . . . not with his on going war with One-Niners and the obvious beef he had with Cacuzza's lower members . . . So the man was open to diplomacy for the time being.

He sighed, shaking his head as he glanced over to both of the packed bags on the wall that partially separated the kitchen from the living room. He just wanted her to get and here and for them to get on the road as quickly as possible . . . He turned as he heard a key hit the lock and sighed as Ripley pushed through a few moments later, obviously more relaxed now that she was free of her stitches . . .

She turned, jumping as she spotted him before smiling. She dropped her keys, moving to sink into his lap as he titled up to meet her mouth. Feeling instantly better now that he knew she was fine . . . God they needed to hit a leveling out point soon or he was going to go insane. And though the rational part of him screamed that this newfound affection and worry was probably normal-if not slightly heightened by both of their habits of getting into trouble- the primal side was content to revel in her. He sighed, tugging her down with one hand on her hip as the other knotted in her curls.

Eventually she pulled away, kissing down his jaw and to his ear as she chided him. And he couldn't force himself to be upset. He would let her rant-hell she could start speaking fucking German if she kept doing what she was doing- and then he would get her up and out. They could check in any time after noon . . . and he was suddenly desperate to get her away again. He didn't trust the blighters they would be signing the treaty with . . . and he sure as hell didn't want her here until they had it set in stone that Johnny B and his boys would leave her be. Because there was little chance the fuckers hadn't seen Ripley or Sway's faces . . . and she wasn't taking her damned hair back to dark again. It was too damned dark as it was . . .

"I am so getting you a damned bell for Christmas . . . you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here anyway?"

He shrugged, kissing her again before standing and letting her slide down him before he turned her. He reached out, tossing aside the hoodie before pulling up the back of her shirt. And was pleased to see that the marks were indeed healing well. They were shiny and red and slightly puckered but so long as she didn't pull them open she should be okay . . . and the bruising from the others were already gone. Which meant she would actually be able to go out and into the water some . . .

He smoothed her shirt back down before turning her back, dipping to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around him and sighed. He pulled back, pushing her towards the door again as she laughed and shook her head.

"Sphinx! C'mon! I just got home and you can't have been off long . . . Don't you want to sit down and relax before we got do . . . what are you trying to push me out the door for anyway? Donnie wouldn't even go eat with me . . ."

He stopped, cupping her face as she glanced down at the bags. And when her brows raised he knew that he was going to have to think fast or she wasn't going without a fight. Finally he decided to be honest . . . and pray for the best.

"I booked us a room at Wake Side Bed & Breakfast for the weekend . . . The boys are signing the treaty today and I can't stand the thought of breaking bread with the sonofabitch that tried to shoot you . . . So Atley told Memphis we'd be gone since he couldn't count on me to behave."

She stilled, looking back down to the bags before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She had no clue that he'd been warring with this for days . . . and he held his breathe as he waited for her to say no. Only to barely catch her as she launched herself on him in a flurry of kisses and words.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that you did this! Seriously? We're going away for the weekend? Really? And you already packed for me?"

He nodded, trying to comprehend that she wasn't angry or mad . . . she seemed excited. The fact that she was going to spend three whole days with just him excited her . . . Well hell . . .

"You're not mad then . . ."

She shook her head, grinning before she slammed her lips against his fiercely. And he suddenly wasn't in as big of a hurry to get to Wake Beach anymore . . . but when she pulled back he knew he needed to wait. They had all weekend . . . and she needed this after the other . . . She needed it badly.

"let me make sure we have everything and we'll go, okay? If we get there in time I can take up to Cap's for lunch . . ."

* * *

Ripley rummaged through the bag Sphinx had packed, amazed that it was actually practical. Because she knew that any of the others would've packed some of the most random and worthless things . . . like minidresses and lingerie. Though now that she looked at it he'd only packed the essentials . . . and though everything was dark there was nothing too frilly or lacey. She blinked, shaking her head before going to her drawers.

He hadn't rifled or browsed, just grabbed what he needed and been done with it. And while the actual clothes would work fine- he gotten her softest tee shirts and blouses along with her favorite jeans and her shorts- she definitely needed better lingerie. Because you didn't go off for a weekend together to celebrate a birthday-even if he wasn't owning up to it yet- and take the simple things . . . you took the pretty lacey things . . .

She opened her top drawer, pulling out four sets to go in place of the others and a set to put on now. The set for now was cream with black stitching and lace . . . with tiny black bows on the bra straps and making up the sides of the bikini styled panties. She grinned, laying them to the side to put on as she backed the others. One set was pure white lace and completely see through . . . and the panties were scalloped and cut to hug her ass rather than cover it. The other two were similar to the first with one being slate blue with navy and the last being black with glittering charcoal . . . She walked into her closet, pulling out her best kept secret- the black silk dress that matched her mother's red one- and a pair of her highest black satin heels before slinging them into a garment bag with her makeup kit.

She would have Paul call and make reservations at Amore for tomorrow night . . . and they would get to ring in his twenty third year the right way . . . With nice food and slow dancing . . . and a lot of touching and cuddling when they got back to the room.

She turned, going to change when she spotted him in the doorway; eying the garment bag in her hands skeptically. She grinned, shrugging before moving to step around him. She was going to put on her favorite soft black sweater and a pair of her better jeans . . . but he caught her, tsking as he pulled her close.

"What's in the bag then?"

She shrugged, grinning as she leaned into him.

"A few surprises. For you being so sweet . . . if you let me change I could model one of them for you . . ."

He grinned, nodding as he stepped back . . . and she was quick to strip down and into the black and white set before going to join him in the bedroom. And she loved the way he groaned when he saw her. He looked her over hungrily, reaching out to pull her into his lap as she went to get her sweater and jeans. She grinned at him bashfully, suddenly shy as he looked her over. She'd never been shy or awkward before . . . a body was a body and nudity was just a lack of clothing. But something about the way he looked at her made her want to hide and preen all at once.

His hands spanned her hips as he pulled her into his lap; forcing her to straddle him as he ran his fingers over her back . . . . and as his mouth started working over her neck she caught sight of them in the mirror. And her scars. He stilled, seeing her stop before he looked up and saw what she did. And she was surprised when he shook his head and rolled them; bring her to rest under him as he settled over her. He ran his fingers down her face and neck, tracing her skin as he looked her over.

And when she went to speak, his mouth hit hers with enough force to leave her breathless. He pulled away, nudging her to roll onto her stomach . . . and when she did she wasn't prepared for what he did. She barely felt his tongue and fingers tracing the fresh marks . . . but what she did feel was enough to leave her a quivering mess as he slowly kissed every new imperfection on her body. When he got to longest one-that extended almost the entire length of her spine in a long jagged slice- he dipped his fingers beneath the hem of her panties, tracing her as he kissed and nipped at the mark. He moved from the bottom up to her neck before he chuckled to her. Whispering as he pushed his fingers into her slowly. And if she hadn't been listening to him so intently she knew she would've never heard him over her own moan.

"You are fucking beautiful . . . and these just make me want you more. I want the girl who lived through this . . . and still moans for me when I touch her . . . . You're mine for as long you'll let me keep you . . . and there isn't a bloody thing wrong with you."

She moaned again, loving the way he felt as his fingers moved and stretched lazily before picking up the pace into a steady rhythm. He chuckled as she whimpered and she felt the knot that had been kneading and coiling in her belly tighten almost excruciatingly . . . The same way it had the last time he'd done this. God she'd never felt like this before . . . not in any of the times she and Marius had ever had sex . . . or any other encounter. Only Sphinx worked her up like this . . . and she knew that no one else would probably ever accomplish it. Why would she want them to when she had him?

"Please . . ."

"Please what, love? Let you cum? I plan on it . . . just like I plan on keeping you stretched across that bed in Wake Beach when we're not busy . . . and you are going to enjoy every fucking minute of it."

She groaned, letting him flip her so he could run his free hand over her jaw and neck before going down to her chest. She whimpered, leaning into his mouth as he watched her writhe for him.

"Promise?"

He chuckled, kissing her chin.

"Promise . . . now cum for me baby girl."

* * *

Sphinx sighed as he drove, feeling most of the anxiety and tension leave his shoulders and back as soon as they passed the small Wake Beach sign. God he had never thought he would be so glad to get out of Long Beach . . . even if it was only about twenty minutes away. He glanced over at Ripley as she slept in the passenger seat of the Malibu, curled towards him with her head lulled onto her shoulder. He really had tired her out . . . . the poor baby . . .

He shook himself, turning to look for the turn to the beachside inn before his mind could get away from him. Because he didn't need to let himself get worked up when he new they weren't going to be in the room until much later tonight.

He planned to take her to Paul's-so she could get as much of that out of her system as possible before he was stuck with both of them for three days- and watch that catastrophe unfold after lunch. Before he checked to see if she wanted to go by her parents' home and check on everything. Wake Beach had been hit by a pretty severe storm the week after her injury and he knew she'd hated not being able to get down here to check on the house.

She may not want to live there-yet- but she didn't want anything to happen to it either. He sighed, reaching up to scrub a hand down his face as he tried to stay awake. He hadn't slept yesterday at all and had pulled a full thirteen hours in the morgue after that . . . And even though he knew he could go another seven or eight hours before he would even need to think about sleeping he was very tempted just to check in and carry her upstairs and go to sleep for the rest of the damned day.

Ripley shifted beside him, stretching and waking up as he slowed to turn into the drive. And he had to admit that the former house was nice. The Spanish styled home was massive with sprawling gardens overlooking the cliffs and dunes. With a small wooden staircase to make it down to the actual surf. He glanced at her as she smiled, shaking her head.

"My mother always loved this house . . . she helped do the remodel when the current owners bought it almost seventeen years ago . . ."

He shrugged, rolling his eyes at the random tidbit as he moved to park . . . but her next statement shocked him enough to turn back to her.

"I was over a year old and holding wrenches for my Dad while he messed with the Alalante . . . what were you doing? I mean, I've heard about what I did but you were what? Four, getting ready to be five?"

He looked at her before she laughed, shaking her head and leaning over to brush her lips over his cheek. And he swore to thank and throttle Atley all at once with what spilled from her lips next.

"Speaking of getting ready to be, someone has a birthday soon . . . the next few days if I'm not mistaken . . . don't worry. Its our secret but Atley wanted me to know so I could get you something nice . . . What do you want anyway? You're not exactly easy to shop for . . ."

He blinked, shaking his head as a very inappropriate thought crossed his mind. Because he seriously doubted she would wear the damned black and white set of lingerie she still had on under her sweater and jeans-God do not think about that- and let him unwrap her like a damned gift. Now that would be a birthday present . . . He shook himself and shrugged, turning off the car and going towards the front door so he could check them in. God what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Ripley was trying not to laugh at the look on Sphinx's face as he walked around the lobby while they waited for Martha to come back with the keys. The second she'd walked inside, Martha Waters had proved she still had a mind like a steel trap and had swarmed her with hugs and talking about how much older she looked. And even though she thought the world of the older woman she knew she needed to think quick to buy them peace and quiet fro the weekend . . . Because her mother had loved the elderly inn owner to pieces but she'd warned many times that unless you set boundaries then no topic was taboo . . . . or a secret.

She smiled up at Sphinx as he crossed back to her, letting her lean into him as he huffed. He wasn't used to people knowing everyone and even thought the small coastal community still sat in Los Angeles County, it was a private community. People had to buy stock and shares in the actual township to build and the beaches were private. She sighed, stretching to kiss him as he grumbled when they heard Martha coming back. She tried not to laugh at his face as she kissed him again.

"Just play along baby . . . Or we're going to have company all weekend."

"How the bloody hell do you know almost everyone?"

She shrugged, grinning.

"What can I say? I'm a people person . . . and Martha was friends with my Mother for years after the renovation. Do you trust me?"

He stilled before nodding once and brushed his lips across hers, making her quiver as he pulled her tighter to him.

"More than you know . . ."

She nodded, smiling as she kissed him back.

"Then follow my lead. And if she talks to you be nice . . . she's really sweet. And makes the best blueberry scones and hot tea in the world."

He raised a brow and she knew she had him with his stomach before she stepped away to turn to Martha with an award winning smile. Which wasn't hard to with how much the woman could make you feel at ease with her own smiles and jokes. She reached out, taking the set of keys before trying to answer the woman's questions as quickly as possible with as little lies as she could manage. She really wasn't fond of how good she was getting at all of the conning . . .

"So . . . what brings you back home my dear? Are you thinking of moving back into your house?"

Ripley shook her head, smiling as flipped the keys in her fingers. Of course Martha would ask that first . . .

"No ma'am. I'm actually just here for the weekend. I needed to check on the house after the storm . . . Paul looked over the property but I have to check the other things, you know?"

She nodded sagely, reaching out and patting her arm with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't blame you honey it was a bad one . . . but your mother and father picked a good house. It'll be fine . . ."

She grinned, leaning in to whisper and Ripley had to fight her own chuckles at the look that crossed Sphinx's face. She was right, he wasn't used to people actually talking with one another . . . or being candid. Which with the way the crew was you'd think he'd at least start to be acclimated to it . . .

"And who is this strapping you man you've brought with you, hm? New boyfriend?"

Ripley laughed, knowing her cheeks were blushing as she nodded but she couldn't help it. Not with what she was about to do . . .

"Yes ma'am . . . something like that."

Martha grinned, winking and Ripley couldn't help the giggles as the older woman wrapped her arm over her shoulders, whispering conspiratorially.

"Oh! Well by all means, don't let me stand in the way . . . Young love . . . He's very handsome, Chaosia. Roguish but very handsome . . . and that accent. Not quite as thick as your father's was but still . . ."

Ripley laughed, shaking her head as she hugged the older woman tighter. God it was the stuff like this that made her miss home sometimes . . .

"I know . . . he and Dad would've gotten along pretty well. He's about as bad as Daddy was so . . ."

Martha laughed, shaking her head before pointing to the steps.

"Oh dear Lord. Then we're not going to let him get too excited. God knows my heart didn't handle it well last time . . . I moved you to the top suite honey. Don't argue! You're my guests and I'll do what I want . . . and if you don't need me then you aren't going to see me . . . . But I was serious before Chaosia. You look so happy . . . and so much better. I'm happy for you . . . Now go on and get settled . . ."

She nodded, pulling away before glancing back to Sphinx. Who was quick to walk to her and sling his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close as they made their way up the massive teak steps. And even quicker to start asking questions when they were out of earshot.

"Last time?"

She laughed, nodding as she drug him past the second floor on up to the third.

"Yeah . . . Martha loved my Dad . . . so much that she usually helped get him out of trouble. But she hated the way he drove . . . and only let him take her to the doc's once. The only good thing is it proved she had a stronger heart than anyone thought . . . And we're upstairs."

He quirked a brow but followed, both bags tossed over his right shoulder.

"Upstairs?"

She nodded, winking.

"Yep. The Master Suite."

* * *

Ripley watched Sphinx look over the huge room from her spot stretched out on the bed. She sighed, closing her eyes. She really wanted to take a nap . . . but she knew he had something else planned for them. And she'd slept some in the car on the way here so . . .

She smiled as she watched him step out onto the small balcony. This room had been the last of the ones her mother had redone years ago in a traditional Spanish missionary style . . . and the dark wooden beams beside the cream stucco walls with the dark furniture and pops of orange, teal, red and magenta all seemed as vibrant now as they had before. She sighed, looking over the red lacquered bed. All of the other pieces were mahogany and dark stained teak but the bed was a monster Cali king box canopy with an engraved and carved headboard . . . and the wood had been stained a dark red. Which with the white covers and red, orange and gold accents was actually pretty nice.

She closed her eyes, loving the sounds of the waves as they came in through the cracked windows and the open door. The one thing she missed about her home had to be the sounds of the waves and the sun filtering in through the multitude of windows . . . well, other than her parents of course.

The bed dipped beside her and she barely had time to open her eyes again before Sphinx's mouth cemented over hers. She groaned, wrapping her arms around him as one of his hands smoothed up her side and beneath her sweater; grazing her skin as his mouth moved hurriedly over hers. She sighed into him, letting him roll them to where she was astride him . . . and loving the way he looked up at her when she pulled back.

She smiled, kissing his chin down to his jaw before moving down to his neck. But as her fingers went to unbutton his shirt his hands caught her wrists. She looked up quizzically as he shook his head, holding both of her wrists with one hand while the other came to cup the back of her skull. And pull her down into an intense heated kiss. She groaned against his lips before whimpering when he pulled away.

"Steady Love . . . we have time. No need to rush . . ."

She whimpered again, shifting in his hold deliberately to make him suffer. And as he groaned and his lips came back up to meet hers she turned, letting his lips only catch the corner of her own. He growled at her as she moved away completely on his second attempt, sliding his hand down to cup her cheek and force her to look at him.

"Now don't be like that . . . we're doing this right, remember?"

She huffed, rolling her eyes before she let him brush his lips over hers. Why was he being so damned difficult?

"I just want you . . . and all of this waiting and not being able to touch is driving me crazy . . ."

His hands pulled her close to him as he flipped them, settling between her legs as he pinned both of her hands above her head on the mattress. And she couldn't help the little moan she gave him as his mouth moved over her jaw and neck. But he didn't bite and nip the way he had before . . . meaning that Otto had talked to him regardless of her promise that it was going to be handled.

His free hand slid down her chest, grazing her breasts before smoothing over her stomach and down to her pelvis; his fingers running over the top hem of her jeans as he chuckled to her.

"Oh? So you want to touch then?"

Ripley went to speak as Sphinx sealed his lips over hers. His mouth moved over hers and he released her hands, letting her run her fingers through his hair and over his neck and back before they met over his chest. His fingers opened her jeans while her own started unbuttoning his shirt. And as he pulled the soft denim off and tossed it to the floor she was pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, pushing the straps of his suspenders down with the soft material. She grinned up at him as his hands came to pull her sweater up slowly, exposing her to him slowly inch by inch until it joined their other clothes in the floor. But when he fingers went to open his own pants he stopped her, shaking his head.

"Just touching . . . at least for now. We have to have something to do tonight."

She groaned before reaching up and nipping at his jaw hard enough to make his blood smolder. God she couldn't do that or they weren't going anywhere . . . but he shook himself and kept his wits. Until she whimpered up to him.

"Baby, I swear I am not going to complain if we do this twice . . . Please . . ."

He groaned before nodding once and sealing his mouth over hers as her fingers went back to his trousers. And when they brushed against him he shuddered. And despite the fact that this was going against what he had planned for them to do he couldn't find it in himself to be mad or angry. Just relieved . . . He'd been waiting for this-wanting and denying himself- for over seven months now . . . and by God he was going to enjoy surrendering to her.

* * *

Ripley sighed as she snuggled into Sphinx's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat slow as he dozed beside her. She had been right . . . she wasn't going to mind doing that again tonight. Or however much he wanted to . . . Hell, if she'd ever known sex could be like that then she would've stopped fighting the chemistry between them months ago. She glanced up, smiling at the look on his face as he slept. He seemed so . . . relaxed now that she just wanted to let him sleep. But she knew they needed to get up and go get something to eat.

Her stomach growled, casting its vote for food as Sphinx shifted and cracked an eye at her before shaking his head chuckling. And she stuck her tongue out at him despite the blush growing on her cheeks.

"I take it that means you're hungry then?"

She nodded before squeaking as he tugged her back across his hips, letting her settle against him as he stretched up to kiss and suck at her neck. She moaned, tilting her head back to give him better access as her eyes tried to roll back. He had far too good a memory for her to keep giving him all of these little openings . . . even if she hadn't really known about them before. Because she knew he wouldn't hesitate to use them against her now that she'd been using his against him.

She tilted her head back down as his mouth worked up to her chin. And he didn't hesitate to give her a deep languid kiss as his hand came up to cup her cheek. She sighed, leaning into him. And when she opened her eyes, she noticed that his were closed. She stilled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth before gathering the courage to ask him what was on her mind.

"Having second thoughts?"

His eyes opened and he looked her over before he shook his head, brushing his lips over hers.

"No Love. Just trying to enjoy it . . ."

She nodded, looking him over again before she pressed her lips to his lightly, tracing his mouth with her tongue before pulling away . . . leaving him to look down at her intensely for a split second before crashing his lips against hers. Tongues met and battled as he pulled her hard into his chest, sliding one hand up into her loose hair and the other down to the small of her back. Before Ripley knew what was going on, she was beneath him; back against the sheets with one of his legs between hers, spreading them wide enough for him as one of her legs hooked around his waist.

His hands were everywhere, taking purchase when they could find it while his hips ground into hers with every bruising pass of his lips. And she knew that they were definitely going to have to wait to eat as he spoke to her again.

"Just let me enjoy you while I can baby . . ."

She nodded, kissing his cheek before he stilled, pressing his forehead against her own and cupping her cheek again. And as she looked up at him through her lashes she knew that she wasn't ever going to be free of the man above her. But the scary thing was how little the thought actually terrified her . . . actually it thrilled her. Because if she belonged to him-and him as much to her as he was willing- then she wasn't alone anymore . . .

"I'm yours Sphinx. And you don't have to worry about that . . . I'm here as long as you want me . . ."

He nodded, kissing her again before he moved. And as his mouth traced down her neck to her shoulders and chest she didn't think about anything else. Just him . . .

* * *

_Thirty seven chapters . . ._


	38. Chapter 38

_Alright the first little part is too cute . . . and fluffy. And there are some more limey bits later. And the meet with Johnny B.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Birthday Surprises are the Best Kind**

Sphinx glowered as he shifted in the waiting room seat of the salon, trying not to openly glare at the people who were steadily inching further and further from him. He knew he looked dour and terrifying-especially since he'd just tossed on a pair of jeans and one of his darker tee shirts before taking the belt from Ripley with a long suffering sigh- btu damnation he couldn't really help it. Every single man in his family looked the same damned way . . . . and most of the generations had the darker hair and bigger stature that he had inherited from his own father. But for the life of him he honestly couldn't understand why these people kept trying to flatten themselves against the wall.

He'd come in smiling and holding Ripley's hand for God's sake!

He sighed, stretching out as much as he could and letting his head lull back against the wall before he closed his eyes. God he should've known that coming here wasn't his best idea . . . but his little lover-he grinned to himself at that fact before trying not to grouse at the gasp that came from his right- had been thrilled to hear she was going to get to see her friend. And damnation she was going to . . . Just like she was going to make all of the aggravation he'd been putting up with worth it when they got back to the damned room . . .

He shifted again, trying to get comfortable. He'd been here for almost three hours now . . . and he was about to go back there and brave Paul's company. Because the people that were waiting out here were not fairing well against him. And he wasn't even doing anything. Actually the only one brave enough to even openly look at him was the toddler that kept trying to escape his mother's grasp. And kept smiling and waving every time he'd look in his direction.

He shook his head. The kid was cute . . . with big dark curls and eyes almost the same shade as his own, save a bit lighter. And he had to wonder if he favored some member of the child's family just enough that he wanted to investigate. Kids were odd like that. They tended to go after exactly what they shouldn't and were too damned curious and nosy to be afraid of the things that terrified adults. But then they were scared shitless over the oddest things. Like thunderstorms or loud noises and bright lights.

Now he knew from his psychology classes that it was because the filter to their senses were underdeveloped and their brains processed every piece of information or stimuli the same. But it was still funny to see in action. The boy slipped out of his captor's hold, scurrying across the room and right to his knee . . . and Sphinx knew not to make any sudden movement or the mother was going to freak. So instead he dipped, slowly to where he was almost level with the tot before nodding to him.

The boy grinned, waving excitedly before reaching out and extending the worn and tattered toy he was clutching- and what it was he had no clue but he knew it had definitely seen some better days- before speaking to him.

"Rexie!"

Sphinx looked over the toy curiously before nodding and ruffling the boy's curls. Which earned him a loud, bell like laugh that made the others in the room start to relax. The boy went to hand him the toy and he shook his head slowly, pushing it back to the boy with a smirk. Honestly . . . what was it with the curly headed kids from Wake Beach?

"No, boy-o. You keep it."

The boy looked at him perplexed while the women in the room started to chatter. And it was only the sweet disarming kid before him that kept him from glaring at all of them. So before they were terrified and now they could gossip and cluck like hens? The boy cocked his head to the side and looked at him worriedly.

"Not sad?"

Sphinx sighed, shaking his head as he removed his hand from the boy's curls slowly. And smiled just enough to get the kid to stop looking so damned . . . cute.

"No lad. Just waiting."

The boy seemed to understand that and smiled, waving again before turning to go back to his mother before he stopped. He turned, wrapping his tiny arms around one of Sphinx's legs and he knew from the chorus of awws and coos that he should've never lamented his solitude. Because as the boy grinned and went back to his mother he realized that the other people in the room were all openly staring at him now. Christ, how long did it take to get a bloody hair cut?

* * *

Ripley looked over her lavender blonde hair with a relieved sigh. Paul had worked as fast as he could but the chemicals couldn't be rushed. Neither could the deep conditioning mask or her hair would feel like dry hay. She ran her fingers through it, happy to see the color she loved . . . but with one slight difference. Instead of the one patch of black-like she'd had before- Paul had pulled out his favorite colors and added a semi permanent streak of bright vermillion red where the black had been before. And forced her to have her nails cleaned and painted a dark gray while they waited to rinse her color.

She'd already been wrapped and waxed . . . and now all she needed was for him to finish the last touches on the makeup he was insisting on-natural with rosy cheeks, glossy lips and a dark tint to her lashes- so she could go rescue her lover from the boredom he was sure to be deep into. She blushed, smiling as she smoothed her shirt down in place. She'd changed into her shorts-something Sphinx had groaned about before running his hands up her legs appreciatively- and tossed the raw silk tank top and cashmere hoodie on over the white lingerie set. Something Sphinx had yet to see.

She knew he would love the lace-he seemed to generally like that well enough and Atley had mentioned it was one of his favorites of all the different textures she usually wore-but the smooth and hairless skin would be his biggest treat. Well, other than her hair. She smiled at Paul as he shook his head, winking at her.

"See? I told you . . . it all works out eventually. You will learn to listen to me . . . Think he'll like the hair?"

She nodded, running her fingers through the big loose waves and curls again before she reached up to smooth out the peachy pink gloss on her lips. She stood, stretching as she tried not to yawn while Paul just chuckled and ribbed her.

"Is he that good honey? Because you were never this damn . . . sated with the other idiot."

She blushed darker before smacking her friend . . . and leaning into him to gossip. Paul would never tell anyone but Jesse. And she wasn't telling anyone else but Sway. Besides, girl talk made this even more fun.

"You have no idea . . . God it makes me wish we'd gotten all of this settled before now. I mean I do already for other reasons but . . . damnation this is a benefit worth reaping, you know?"

Paul nodded, hugging her before he turned to greet his next client.

"I know . . . and its almost always better when you have to work for it. But I can tell you what's making the difference here is how much you like him. Well, that and he's hot and doesn't run his mouth all the damned time. I have to say I'm jealous. You're never going to have to worry about hearing one of his buddies pop up and ask about how great you give head."

Ripley nodded, pulling away and trying not to laugh at the other woman's startled face at Paul's outburst. She smiled apologetically before turning back to Paul as she grabbed her bag.

"How is Randy? Have you seen him lately?"

Paul nodded, winking to the now laughing woman as she caught the gist of their conversation.

"Oh he's as good as a gossiping piece of shit can be. Which reminds me, if your boy ever needs something to hit, you tell him where Albertson lives please. He's driving me and Jesse crazy."

Ripley laughed, shaking her head.

"You know just because he looks terrifying doesn't make it so, right? I mean for all you know he could be a teddy bear . . ."

Paul rolled his eyes, going to speak when the woman between them popped up.

"Oh? Are you talking about that darling man out there? The tall handsome one?"

Ripley blinked before looking to Paul perplexed as he nodded. And suddenly she was weary about what this woman was going to say. Because she'd better not have anything negative to say about Sphinx or her next words would be her last.

"Yeah . . . he's her boyfriend. Why?"

She grinned, reaching out and patting Ripley's arm with a warm approving smile. And Ripley wondered if she'd stepped into the twilight zone.

"Oh he is absolutely darling, honey. Why little Joseph Mercer is out there and refuses to leave him in peace. But despite what we all thought would happen he just smiled and nodded, letting the boy climb all over him before talking to him. And when Joseph hugged him I thought my heart was going to break. Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover . . ."

Ripley blinked before waving to Paul as he shook his head and trailed behind her, grabbing her hoodie as they rounded the corner into the waiting room.

"Oh no you don't! I am so going to see this for my own eyes . . . because if Gloria isn't crazy then I'm going to owe Cooper almost three hundred dollars."

She turned, brow raised.

"Why?"

"Because Coop swears that you two were going to tame each other down . . . and I don't buy it at all. You've always been to wild . . . and that man screams force of nature."

She rolled her eyes before stepping into the room . . . and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as Paul groused. Because there, right in front of Sphinx jabbering a mile a minute was Joseph Mercer. And Sphinx didn't look about ready to climb the walls . . . but he was glancing at the practically swooning women nervously. Ripley covered her mouth, trying to contain herself before she stepped further into the room. And as soon as he saw her all humor vanished.

She smiled bashfully, moving to sink into the chair beside him before she smiled down to Joseph. He really was a sweet kid . . . just like his father, Michael. Who had worked off and on with her mother as a contractor for larger jobs. She looked up, seeing Annie and waved, smiling even brighter as the woman stood and moved over to them. Annie blushed, reaching down to get her little bundle of hellfire and brimstone as he still jabbered to all of them.

She looked to Ripley with an apologetic smile.

"I am so sorry . . . but he's at that age, you know? He keeps us busy . . ."

Ripley laughed, reaching over and taking Sphinx's hand before answering.

"Yeah . . . I kind of saw that. How old is he now?"

"Three tomorrow actually . . . and every bit as rotten as a true Halloween baby. Mike swears he was a day early."

Ripley grinned, looking to her lover with a wink before reaching up and taking Joseph's outstretched hand. Who just giggled when she scrunched her nose at him.

"I've heard t just gets worse . . . but with boys its bound to anyway. How is everything?"

Annie's smile softened as she nodded, shifting the quieting boy.

"Good . . . I'm glad to see you, Ripley. Mike still goes by your parents' place to check on it . . . How are you? Do you like Los Angeles?"

Ripley shrugged, glancing at Sphinx with a warm smile as he shifted and sat up further in his seat. Squeezing her hand before she turned back to answer.

"Pretty well . . . it isn't anything like home but . . . I like it well enough. I think I'm going to end up staying there . . ."

Sphinx smirked at her, shrugging his brows before he stretched to his feet. Joseph looked up at him as he towered over all of them and she couldn't help but giggle as he laughed. She leaned into Sphinx, looking up to him as he slung his arm over her shoulders; tugging her into him as he shook his head at her and the boy.

"Wow . . . Giant."

"I know. But he's a nice giant. Annie it was really good to see you. Tell Mike I said hey, okay? Bye Joey!"

The boy waved frantically to Ripley, laughing as his mother turned to go when her name was called. And as she pushed Sphinx out the door, she heard Paul grumbling about his lost money.

* * *

Sphinx waited until the girl got him outside and the door shut to turn on her. As she went to speak, his mouth moved over hers fiercely as his fingers threaded in her now softer and shiny curls. The same damned color he loved . . . and dear God the red . . . He pulled away, resting his forehead against her bangs as they tried to catch their breathes. But she finally reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling as she blushed to him.

"Happy Birthday . . ."

He groaned, dipping to kiss her again before a sound behind the door made him rethink it. Not here . . . he couldn't do this here . . . he got her hand and pulled her with him to the Malibu before he handed her the keys. And when she looked at him perplexed he shrugged, kissing her again.

"Wherever you want to go Love. But make it private."

She blushed but nodded, hopping behind the wheel as he crossed to the passenger side. God he had no idea . . . and he didn't care what happened she wasn't changing her hair again. Ever.

* * *

When they pulled up in front of her parents home, he raised a brow to her but shrugged as she got out. She went to the door, unlocking it quickly before pushing it open . . . and letting him pass before she turned back to lock it. She dropped her bag, stepping into him as his hands pushed her hoodie off her shoulders and onto the floor before they found the hem to her shirt. And when the lavender gray raw silk was over her head he had to groan.

The bra was a startling white lace and completely see through . . . and looked mouthwatering against the tan of her skin. He knelt in front of her, hands splaying over her ass as he tugged her close enough for him to run his nose over the tiny swell to her stomach. Something else he absolutely loved . . . he moved, kissing the top of her tattoo before he looked up to her. And he knew that whatever this was between them was progressing faster than anything either had ever done.

He'd heard-from San, Frankie, Donnie and even Atley- that the first month and a half to three months of any new relationship was pretty much just a combination of food and sex before it fizzled away into whatever was left-and usually they didn't survive past then if there wasn't anything interesting after the sex started to stale. . . which led him to believe that he'd actually been in more than he'd thought; albeit short lived ones. But he knew that he wasn't in any hurry for this to 'fizzle out' . . . he wanted to see if it could last. Because he was actually interested in the girl quivering before him . . . this was turning out to be some grand unexpected perk.

She sighed, letting him unbutton her shorts before he slid them down her hips and to the hardwood floor before stepping out of them and sinking onto his bent knees. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting his hands settle on her hips before she leaned down to kiss him sweetly. And he had to wonder why she'd brought them here . . . until he glanced over and saw the sun starting to sink lower and closer to the waves as the sky tinted red.

He looked back at her, shaking his head as his lips brushed over hers again. And as his hands came up to trace her ribs he knew where he wanted her next tattoo . . . . and that he would be going with her to get it. He ran his fingers over her left ribs again, loving that she shivered even before his fingertips brushed against the soft lace of the white fabric cupping her chest.

"I know what else I want for my birthday . . ."

She looked at him unsure for a moment before nodding once. And as he moved, leaning her back against the cool floor he dipped to his the spot he'd been touching.

"I want to see your next tattoo right here . . . Nothing too big or detailed, just simple . . . but I want to be able to trace it while we're together. Like I do the other."

She reached up, cupping his face before nodding as he dipped to kiss her. And she asked against his lips.

"What do you want it to be?"

He shrugged, knowing he really wanted to see something that was purely his there but they hadn't been together like this long enough. So he decided on the next best thing. His hand traced over her stomach and down to settle against the other tattoo, tracing the crest permanently branded into the soft, supple skin.

"Something that means something to you, Baby. Anything you want it to be . . . I'm your lover, not your master."

She groaned before shaking her head, kissing him as her hands knotted in his shirt. He moved long enough to let her rid him of it before his mouth was back on hers. And as she moved to whisper to him he had to wonder if they were ever going to be able to leave this place. She was so more at ease here-in her home-than she was in Long beach . . . and though he loved seeing her there part of him felt it was a sin to keep her from the place that was so much a part of her forever.

Another reason he refused to brand her. He wanted this to last-to be permanent-but things rarely ever were. And she didn't need to look at some mark on her body one day in regret and think of him. He wouldn't be able to bear the thought of it. But her next words washed away some of his doubt for the time being . . . and he found himself hopeful that she would learn to be as at home in Long Beach as she was here. She'd already grown to thrive in the year she'd been there . . . maybe if he tried hard enough she would think of it as home. And she wouldn't abandon him to return here . . .

"Oh baby. You may not own me but I am yours. And I'm happy to be . . . so long as you're willing to have me."

He nodded, kissing her again before letting out a stuttering breath.

"So long as I'm breathing . . . and so long as you want me . . ."

* * *

Atley watched Memphis try not to pace as they stood together on the roof of one of the downtown parking complexes. They were a bit early but it wasn't a bad thing . . . Hell it could save them if all of this turned out to be some kind of trap. Which is part of the reason he was keeping his hand in his jacket pocket. And securely around the loaded and cocked Beretta . . . because he wasn't getting shot again. Not by this sonofabitch anyway.

He sighed, keeping an eye on Memphis as a dark Crown Vic rolled up the ramp; parking just far enough away to make it a difficult shot. He cussed to himself. These were no dope boys full of Gustavo with shit for brains . . . this guys was smart and crazy. And that's what made him dangerous . . . . Two men piled out of the back and started towards them slowly and leisurely.

The tallest was black and lanky, with the same thick gold chains around his neck as the others while the other was a lighter complexion with rows braided into his hair. They stopped just far enough away to be cautious without overly rude . . . and the shorter man spoke. But Atley noticed the taller one was watching both of them. This guy was one of the hired thugs . . . but he was smart. Meaning he bore watching.

Memphis stilled, hands in his leather jacket pockets as he looked the others over. And Atley didn't need to see his face to know it had gone emotionless. Memphis Raines was a kind person with a good sense of humor and a likeable personality . . . so long as you were in their crew or just a good decent person. But to people like this-and to the others that had tried to fuck with him since he'd started running at sixteen- Raines was a proverbial badass. And he wouldn't hesitate to throw down and dirty if he had to.

And it was a fact these men were learning. Especially if the way the smallest was fidgeting was any indication.

"Where's Johnny B?"

The shortest spoke up while the tallest sneered, letting Atley see that both of them had golden teeth. Which made either of them a candidate for lifting Ripley's Ferrari and for shooting at them.

"Johnny B don't come out . . . not safe. Why he's gotta a crew, dog. He aint' gotta come out no more . . ."

Memphis shrugged, going to turn as he dismissed them.

"Then tell him when he wants to make an appearance he can. I don't deal with fucking thugs."

The tallest one grinned as the shortest one snorted. And Atley knew that either of these guys could be the crew boss. Or neither of them. But the smallest piped up again and started talking. And Memphis stopped.

"You got problems . . . so do we. We gotta war on . . . . and we running lame. So you call us and offer to deal. So we here to deal. Whatchu got that you think we gonna want?"

Memphis straightened, rolling his shoulders as he glared at the man before continuing.

"what I've got is a proposition to end some of the unnecessary violence. You assholes have hit my crew twice and we haven't done shit to you . . . but we aren't interested in starting a war. We want to make peace . . . because we're all getting hit by this new division."

The taller one snorted, stepping forward and shorty seemed about ready to die. But he stepped back and let him speak, meaning he wasn't as lowly as Atley had thought.

"What if we don't want peace? We want to run . . . to expand. We got people to pay and take care of . . . mouths to pay and debts to feed. Can't do that with too many boosts."

Memphis shrugged, glaring at him.

"Not my problem . . . but I have a solution for some of it. Los Angeles county is massive. One of the largest in the state. You obviously have sheets we don't . . . and we run exclusively for a few private supporters now. So I figure we divide it up. Heaviest population would be neutral . . . with the lower ones divided out equally. No favoritism. No bullshit and no more bloodshed. Everyone wins."

The man shrugged, pulling his hand out of pockets and scratching at his chin before he tilted his head. But his words but Atley on edge.

"Or . . . we kill your whole crew, adopt those fine two ladies as our own . . . and keep it all. Better deal to me . . . Especially with the way those ladies work it. Hell, I might just keep the shortest one for myself. Or both of them . . . You dig?"

Memphis just shrugged, mimicking the other man's motions intentionally . . . and Atley had to suppress a grin. He tossed out his ace, their trump car that Cacuzza had armed them with . . . and he almost wished Sphinx was here to see the man fold. Before he remembered that they would've never gotten to talk. Especially not after that little comment. Which reminded him of what he needed to do . . .

"Yeah I guess it would. Only problem is you touch us then Cacuzza has boys waiting to rain down on you. Hard. And it won't be those pansy ass One-Niners you're squabbling with. We're talking hard ass killers that would love to cut you to fucking pieces . . . So take the damned deal. You dig?"

The man nodded and Atley stepped forward, nodding to them as Memphis went to turn. And he truly savored the way both flinched when he grinned darkly at them.

"Yeah and about those fine ladies . . . I ever even think that I've seen you near them and my friend is going to tear you apart. And I'm gonna laugh while he does it."

The taller one snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Which friend? The big black fucker or one of those little pretty boys?"

He grinned, shaking his head once.

"Nah man, the big mother fucker your boys shot up. That is still pretty pissed about being hit."

The man actually paled as the shortest shook his head, obviously not believing him as he laughed nervously.

"Nah, nah. That fucker went down for good. Hell, his ass was probably dead before he even hit the ground. Ain't no way he's gonna do shit."

Atley laughed, shaking his head as he stepped forward and nodded to the tallest.

"Oh trust me, he's alive and well. And that shortest pretty little thing? She's _**his**_ . . . and where he was just pissed about being shot he was livid about you boys making her worry. But then shooting at them . . . and causing that wreck . . ."

The tallest one shook his head.

"Nah man, we shot yeah. But we didn't cause no wreck. Didn't have to . . . car was fucked. You couldn't collect. 'S all we was after."

Atley raised a brow before shrugging, turning to walk away to where Memphis was waiting.

"Hey, I believe you man. But Sphinx . . . he isn't going to care. She got hurt . . . bad. And he's gonna collect heads for that shit if he sees your boys. So keep that in mind if you ever decide to try to **_adopt _**either of them. You dig?"

The man nodded, hands up.

"Yeah man, I dig. Hell, I feel it. His girl can drive though . . . crazy little bitch. She hit one of our boys . . ."

Atley shrugged, going on back to the car. He would never tell Sphinx about that. Because the appreciation in the man's eyes when he'd spoken about both Sway and Ripley was disheartening . . . and unnerving. But he would stick to this deal. For the time being . . .

Atley crawled into the car beside Memphis, watching the other boost's hands shake slightly as he cranked it. He knew the kid was rattled . . . hell they all were. But it had to be done. He reached out, placing a firm hand on Memphis's shoulders before nodding to him once.

"You did good Raines. It'll keep . . ."

Memphis nodded, putting the car in gear before pulling out of the space and towards the exit. And as they navigated the turns and twists he glanced over. And asked a question that had Atley trying not to cringe.

"You ever gonna tell Sphinx that Johnny B wasn't responsible for the wreck?"

He shook his head, reaching into his pocket and cocking the gun before pulling out his cigarettes.

"No way in hell man. Cause then he'd want to find them too . . . we ever hear about it, I'll deal with it then. But for now we just need to mention as little as possible about Johnny B or Ripley's wreck. Especially since we all see how they are now . . ."

* * *

Memphis laughed, nodding as he turned back to the road. He needed to wait for a clear spot to merge back into traffic. And he definitely didn't want to explain to Otto why his pride and joy was fucked up. He glanced to Atley before deciding to keep up the conversation. It was helping his nerves . . . He never wanted to have to do this again . . .

"Yeah . . . I noticed. Where is he anyway? I mean, I know he was going to make himself scarce for this but . . . you mentioned he'd be gone all weekend . . . Anything wrong?"

Atley snorted, shaking his head as he took a long drag from his cigarette. And Memphis knew that he was trying not to tell him something. Good ol' Atley. He was loyal to a fault . . . and he hated to keep secrets from the crew unless he had to . . . Finally he caved and turned, pointing at him as his half ashed cigarette hung from his lips.

"You say shit and I'm letting him kill you, you got it?"

Memphis nodded, pulling out and into the flow before slowing for a red light a few feet later. Christ he hated city traffic sometimes.

"Yeah man, I get it. What? They fighting again?"

Atley shook his head.

"No but I think we're going to wish they were. Donnie took Ripley to get the stitches out this morning. And as soon as he got off work, Sphinx was packing her up and hauling her to somewhere near Wake Beach. I got no clue why or where . . . but I do know that she wasn't aware of the fact when Donnie left dropped her off."

Memphis blinked . . . before groaning as he laid his head on the steering wheel.

"Ah man. Damn it! Now I'm gonna have to hear about that too? Sway's already pitching a fit because Sphinx apparently acts better about the tats than I do . . . And now he's taking her off somewhere for no reason? Is he trying to fuck me over or what?"

Atley laughed, shaking his head.

"Trying to keep from fucking himself over is more like it. He knows he isn't going to be for her what you are to Sway. And he's trying to make up for it in other ways . . . I think anyway. Hell the only reason he even let me know was to tell you."

Memphis shook his head, pulling away from the light.

"man . . . how do Otto and Junie feel about it? I know Otto talked with him the other day and Junie was pretty standoffish before . . ."

Atley shook his head, running a hand over his face as he tossed his dead cigarette out the window.

"Dude Junie is all fine about it. She told him for them to stop by and eat on their way back in. With just her and Otto. Can you see that shit?"

Memphis stopped before laughing so hard Atley had to reach out and steady the wheel as he tried to breathe. When he was able, he waved him away and steadied the car, shaking his head. That would be about as good as the first time he'd brought Sway home to meet his mother . . .

"Man . . . to be a fly on the wall. We get to aggravate Otto about it though . . . right?"

Atley shrugged.

"so long as Junie and Sphinx don't find out then yeah . . . who knows, we may stop by and drop in to save the poor bastard. Because he pretty much steered clear of all of this before Ripley, you know?"

Memphis nodded, shaking his head.

"God man . . . Sphinx . . . who would've thought he would go for all of this shit . . . its so weird to think you know?"

Atley nodded before sobering and Memphis knew whatever was about to be serious.

"I don't think he ever thought he'd want it, Raines. And despite how much we want to we can't rag him too much or he'll pull away from that girl. And that's gonna kill her . . . She really cares about the big lummox. And if she's willing to put up with him . . . Hell, I'll move mountains to give 'em a chance you know? They both deserve to be happy."

Memphis nodded, hearing the warning. Open Season on Harassing the Sphinx had to be down played . . . but not cancelled. They were just going to have to be smart about it . . . or they would all get butchered.

* * *

_Everything is trying to fall together. Too bad nothing ever goes so easily . . ._


	39. Chapter 39

_And I'm going to try to break away from some of the romance for a bit. And please don't kill me for putting Donnie through this. Because i swear it all works out in the end._

_

* * *

_

Sphinx shook his head, watching Ripley and Paul surf from the relative safety of the sand as he tried not to laugh. Apparently, the man had called the front desk and asked to be patched through to their room early this morning . . . and he'd been drug out of bed for one of the oldest traditions the two idiots had. To surf through the sunrise. At first he'd thought it was damned crazy . . . but now as he heard her laugh and squeal every time she or Paul would go down or make it through he knew she loved it.

He sighed, pushing to his feet as she came bounding up the surf. Paul was a few steps behind her, both of their boards under his arms as he made his way back to the jeep. And even though he was prepared he still barely caught her as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she laughed. He picked her up, savoring the way she locked her legs around his waist before her mouth settled over his. His hands settled on her ass, cupping her and holding her tightly to him as she kissed him.

And Sphinx had to admit that this weekend had been one of his best ideas ever. Because Ripley in lingerie was enticing but her running around the beach in the tiny white bikini with her new hair was damned devastating. She pulled away from him, kissing his cheeks as he chuckled and shifted her so he didn't drop her.

"Thank you so much for this . . . I needed this . . ."

He nodded, meeting her lips again before letting her slide down him to settle on her feet. She grinned up at him, winking as they heard Paul start stowing stuff in the back of his Jeep. And he was very interested in what she was about to say . . . Especially with the way her fingers were trailing down his chest slowly.

"You want to go back to the room? We don't have anything else to do until tonight . . . and we can celebrate your birthday properly until time to get ready . . ."

He raised a brow, dipping to press his forehead against hers. It was going to be hard to act like he normally did when they got back to the world . . . but getting to have this would be worth the effort.

"Oh really? And what to you have planned then?"

She grinned, stretching up to kiss him as he looked her over.

"I made us reservations for dinner. We're going out . . . on a real honest to God date. And you aren't going to bitch when I treat you to birthday meal . . . right?"

He shrugged, not really liking that she was going to pay for it but he relented with a nod. If it made her happy then he could live with it. Besides, reservations usually meant semi formal . . . and he loved seeing her in a dress.

* * *

Donnie sighed, looking at the papers in his hands before picking the half empty bottle of hooch back up. He still couldn't believe it . . . but this sealed it. As of midnight tonight he and Di were no longer married. Meaning he was completely and totally alone if something happened to the crew.

He leaned back, taking a huge slug of the dark liquor before resting the bottle on his knee. He really wanted to talk to someone . . . to hear another person's voice and that everything was going to be okay. That he hadn't fucked up his marriage and made his wife hate him. Or that what she'd told him the last time they'd seen one another was a lie. She'd told him, in the heat of another bickering spell between them as they went to meet their lawyers that she was pregnant. Almost three months. And he knew that-even with them filing and fighting through this whole damned thing- that there was a very strong possibility it was his.

Actually, with the due date she'd tossed to him it was more than likely his . . . and she wasn't going to even consider a DNA test. Because she and her new lover were getting married as soon as the divorce was final. And the bastard that had been fucking his wife for months before he'd caught them was going to raise a child that was more than likely an Astricky. And give it the name Johnson . . .

Because the stupid bastard didn't know that Di had been running back to him claiming to want to work out their differences one day then going back to him the next. He sighed, looking down to the now almost empty bottle. He was going to be a Dad . . . and the kid was never going to even know him . . .

Just like he hadn't known his own father . . .

He shook himself, pushing to his feet and crossing to the phone. He hated to do it but he needed to call somebody . . . or he was going to end up splattering his brains all over the damned wall. And with what he'd found out he couldn't let that happen. If he had to fight in court for the rest of his life he was going to have a paternity test run. And if that baby was his, then hell would freeze before it would be anything but an Astricky . . . or call anyone but him Daddy.

* * *

Atley looked to Frankie and San as they tried to push coffee into Donnie, knowing they really needed Memphis and Sway to get back as quick as they could. The man had called him a blubbering mess . . . and finally the stress of over a year in and out of court-and dealing with a heartless bitch- had taken its toll on the normally jolly man. And he'd cracked. Which is how they ended up at Otto's carriage house trying to push as much caffeine into him as they could to sober him up. While Memphis and Sway went and took every sharp, pointed or even possibly dangerous thing from his house to hide it until it was better.

They were going to stay with him tonight and he knew he needed to call Ripley and Sphinx to let them at least know . . . too bad he didn't have the damned number. He sighed, running a hand over his face as he stepped outside to smoke . . . almost walking into Junie as she tried to go in with freshly washed clothes and what looked like big plush towels. She smiled, shaking her head.

"I figured that maybe some clean clothes and a good, hot bath would do him wonders . . . but I haven't gotten around to restocking this place yet. Do Ripley and Sphinx know yet?"

He shook his head as he lit his cigarette before nodding back to the room.

"Nah . . . I didn't think to get the number. Not with him liable to kill Johnny B if something went awry . . . We'll just have to grab 'em when they get in."

Junie's face fell as she shook her head, moving inside and sitting the clothes on the counter before looking at Donnie. The man looked up at her and his eyes watered again, and when she stepped over he didn't need anymore invitation to bury his head in her chest and let her hold him. And Atley knew that not a single person there even thought that this pitiful . . . they knew Don was hurting and by God they would let him pick off random people with a high power assault riffle if it would make him feel any better.

Junie shushed him, rubbing his back and shoulder as he sobbed and mumbled into her while she held him; resting her cheek on his hair as she tried to talk to him.

"Its going to be okay, Donnie. We're not going to let you fall honey. You're going to be fine . . ."

He shook his head, pulling away and Atley had never wanted to kill a woman as badly as he did when Donnie spoke again. And Frank and San shared a dark look before he had to shake his head at them. He knew Don would appreciate whatever they were about to plan but he needed them here more.

"But it's mine, Junie. There's such a big chance its mine . . . and she doesn't care . . ."

Junie cupped his face, kissing his forehead before she wiped his tears. And Atley knew why Junie had made such a good mother . . . because she could make you think even when you didn't want to.

"and if it is this isn't going to change anything, honey. But I promise you that if it is we'll help you anyway we can . . . just don't work yourself up until we know for sure . . . Okay?"

He nodded and even though he could tell Don didn't like hearing it, the man was seeing the sense to it.

"Yeah I get it, Junie . . . I just . . . I can't . . . ."

She smiled, patting his cheek before pointing to the clothes and towel on the counter.

"I know baby . . . I know. But we're just going to fix what we can for right now. And that starts with getting you clean and in fresh clothes while I cook. What do you want to eat?"

He looked up at her so pitifully that Atley knew Junie was taken back to her own son. Or even Ripley when she was sickly . . .

"Can you make macaroni and cheese? And barbeque chicken?"

She smiled at him, nodding as she motioned for him to get up and follow her to the bathroom after handing him the clothes. God what would they do without Junie?

"I sure can baby. And it won't take long . . . You just soak in the tub until its done okay? Do you need anyone to sit with you?"

He stopped, hesitating before shaking his head. And Atley knew that tomorrow he was going to have a hell of a hangover . . . He'd been drinking since sometime yesterday after he dropped the kid off at her place. And even though it was just now past noon they knew he wasn't going to sober up any time soon.

"No I think I'll be okay . . . I'm sorry, Momma."

She laughed, stretching up to kiss his cheek as Otto slipped in the door with Memphis and Sway in tow. He looked at the scene before shaking his head and nodding to Atley once. They'd gotten his apartment cleaned and his car parked for the time being . . . good. Junie's voice brought all of their eyes back to the hallway . . . and Atley fleetingly wondered if his own mother had ever done that for him.

"it's fine, baby. We all fall sometimes . . . its up to a family to help pick you back up. And you're part of our family, Donnie. A very big, treasured part that we would miss if it wasn't there . . . So let us help you stay okay?"

He nodded, tears running down his face as he dipped his forehead to hers. But Junie just wiped them away, patting his arm before shooing him into the bathroom.

"Good now go on. You stink honey . . . We'll eat lunch as soon as you're out, okay?"

As soon as the door was closed Junie's face darkened and she stalked down the hallway back into the kitchen. She looked to Frankie and San before going to go back to the house.

"You check on him. Don't let him do anything stupid . . ."

They nodded, going to settle in as she turned and started towards the main house. But her answer to Otto's question had him and Atley scrambling to follow. Because there was no way they heard her right.

"Sweetness? Where are you going? Junie?"

"To call Ripley and tell her to come home. I'll pay for them to go next weekend but we need them here."

* * *

Memphis watched Junie pull a very neatly folded piece of paper from a drawer in her kitchen, unfolding it and looking over the astonishingly neat and curving handwriting before going to the phone with a sigh. He glanced to Otto as he picked up the piece of paper and looked at it perplexed.

"Uh Sweetness . . . who's handwriting is this? And where did you find this number?"

She dialed, looking to them like they were insane before pulling the phone away from her mouth.

"Sphinx gave me the number for the inn they're staying at in case something happened. He dropped it off before they left . . . Oh and Otto? You need to be home tomorrow before seven. We're still going to eat with them . . ."

Atley blanched as Memphis watched Otto's mouth start moving but no words came out. Finally he shook himself enough to respond.

"Still going to eat with them? Who the hell is them? And why did Sphinx give you this?"

She rolled her eyes, holding up her hand as she gave him a stern look.

"Yes. Can you connect me to Chaosia Guadimus's room please? Thank you . . ."

Atley and Memphis shared a look as Otto groaned, looking about ready to stroke as she continued.

"He dropped it off while they were on their way out. And I asked him if they wanted to eat with us and he shrugged before nodding. So I went out and got the stuff to make that Dutch Zucchini bake and the chicken dressing . . . and there'll be plenty of macaroni and cheese left. I figure it'll give us a chance to get to know one another a little better."

Otto's eye twitched as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"How the hell do we get to know someone who doesn't talk, Junie? And why didn't you tell me they were out of town? I just thought it was her. Not both of them!"

Junie rolled her eyes, dismissing him as she turned back to the phone.

"Because you're an old fuddy duddy that would blow this out of proportion. You were fine with Jason sleeping around at seventeen well be fine with her sleeping with him. She's about to be nineteen anyway . . ."

Otto growled, letting Memphis know to take a step back while Atley looked torn between laughing and be upset. Sphinx was his friend regardless of his relationship with Ripley.

"I don't care how old she is I want to know how old he is. He could be Donnie's age for all we know! I mean don't get me wrong, I like the boy well enough but I need to know some of this stuff. We're responsible for her now . . . and Ed will haunt my ass if anything happens to her."

Junie roller her eyes.

"Oh please, Otto. Ed would've probably hand picked him for her and you know it. So stop being so damned melodramatic. I told you to leave all of this alone and I meant it. She's happy and he's happy. And if so much as even think of doing anything to disturb then ghosts will be the last of your worries . . . Do you understand me?"

Otto paled, nodding as Atley seemed to calm down now that they knew this was just a parental worry and not anything against Sphinx. But none of them were prepared for what happened next.

"Hello? Sphinx? Its Junie . . . can I speak to Ripley? Thank you."

Atley looked about ready to stroke while Memphis and Otto shared a look before Junie rolled her eyes again and sighed, tossing a rag at them.

"Oh he didn't speak! I was just being polite. Quit with the looks already . . . Ripley? Yes honey, I'm fine. So it Otto. Well no everything isn't alright. I hate to do this but I really need you to come home . . . Donnie isn't doing to hot. He got the divorce papers . . . and well . . . apparently he's in the running to be a Dad."

* * *

Ripley knew she was bouncing in her seat but she couldn't help it. She was too worried about Donnie to try and sit still. She couldn't believe that the one weekend they went to go and try to have a nice time that something like this happened . . . and she was seriously contemplating killing Donnie's ex. That woman was a heartless bitch . . .

She turned, glancing to Sphinx as he shifted; pulling down the street to Otto's as quickly as he could. He wasn't as bothered by the whole divorce thing as she had been but he was a little upset to hear that Don had even contemplated suicide. And that the woman was pulling this over the kid. He sighed, shaking his head before reaching out patting her hand as he parked. She knew that once they stepped inside all of the little touches and gestures would vanish but she also knew it was a good thing.

Frank, San and Atley weren't known for their maturity . . . and her lover wasn't known for his patience. So it was definitely for the best that they try not to be overly affectionate with one another in public. Well, that and because she knew Otto would probably die. She'd heard him raising cane in the background and knew that they would need to downplay some of this.

Sphinx sighed, leaning across and cupping her face as she looked him over. She went to speak but he cut her off, slashing his mouth over hers as he pulled her to him. She sighed, leaning into him as he went to pull away. He pressed his forehead against hers, looking at her as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"You okay, Love?"

She nodded, kissing him again quickly.

"Yeah . . . Lets just get inside and check on him. I can't believe she's doing this to him. Especially about the kid . . ."

He shrugged his brows, sitting back.

"I got no clue girl . . . its harsh but Donnie 'ill be fine."

She nodded, going to get out before stopping and reaching back and cupping his cheek. She smiled at him, loving that he leaned into the touch.

"Thank you . . . for letting us leave and come back. I know it messed up your plans . . . but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it. Don really does mean a lot to me . . ."

He stilled nodding before he kissed her wrist and let her hand fall. Her smile fell as she leaned back in and kissed him again, sweetly on the cheek before running her cheek against his.

"Happy Birthday Baby. I promise I'll make it up to you . . ."

He shrugged, kissing her cheek before getting out. He waited for her to get out and walked towards the main house just a step behind her. But when she went to unlock the door he caught her, turning her back to him and looked her over intently. She nodded, knowing what he was having trouble trying to say and covered his mouth with her hand as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I know, baby. And I get it . . . just don't completely ignore me and we'll be fine . . . okay?"

* * *

Sphinx sighed, shoulders sagging as he nodded, his lips brushing her hand before he let her go to unlock the door. At least she really wasn't expecting him to start acting like Memphis. She smiled at him, pushing the door open to cross through the living room to the kitchen as quickly as she could. He shook his head . . . She'd changed back into those damned shorts after they'd gotten back to the room and pulled on a longer plain black tee shirt and the newer hoodie . . . And pulled her hair-his favorite birthday present to date- into a loose ponytail to the side of her neck.

He watched her, trying to avoid getting hit by her hair as she turned and tried to find the others. And all of the humor left her voice as she went from room to room.

"Aunt Junie? Uncle Otto? Guys?"

He reached out, catching her as she turned and looked up at him almost wildly as she pressed her hands against his chest. He smoothed his hands over her arms, letting her lean into him as he shook his head at her slightly. She was about to freak . . . until the back door opened and Otto poured in, raking a hand through his hair as he smoked.

Halliwell stopped, looking at them before his whole face went from shocked to stone cold. And before he could speak Junie came in behind him; smacking him.

"Otto James Halliwell what in the hell do you think you're doing smoking in my house? Do you honestly think I won't kick your ass because we have so much going on?"

Sphinx looked down at Ripley as she looked up at him before she started to snicker, and Otto's face went from stone to repentant to stone again. He glared at Sphinx as Ripley shifted against him . . . and he had no clue what made him do it but he stepped forward and pushed Ripley behind him. She looked up as he looked straight at Otto, who raised a brow at them before Junie saw what was going on and reached out and smacked him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Stop it! What did I say? Now Goddamn it you are going to stop causing issues or I am going to string you up by your damned toes and bleed you out. Millennia's temper pales compared to mine and you damn well know it. Now stop glaring at that boy and go do something useful!"

Otto turned to her, glaring before he rolled his eyes and turned back to him.

"We are going to talk, boy. Despite what she thinks . . ."

Sphinx nodded, knowing that this would have to happen eventually . . . and to go ahead and do it now. He moved to follow Halliwell when Ripley reached up and grabbed his arm, looking to him fretfully.

"Please . . . not now, okay? We're here for Donnie . . . not anything else. Alright?"

Sphinx reached down, patting her hand before dipping to press his lips to her forehead. And Junie glared at Otto hard enough that both men wanted to squirm. God she was terrifying to be so damned sweet . . . Ripley looked between them before sighing and rolling her eyes and going to Junie.

"Let 'em do whatever . . . Where's Donnie?"

Junie sighed, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and ushering her towards the carriage house before stopping to look at Otto once she pushed her outside. And Sphinx was glad that the woman was firmly in his corner now. He had no clue what he'd done to sway her but damnation he would try to make sure it stayed that way.

"You will live to regret this Otto . . ."

And with that quiet warning she turned and followed his lover to her-no their friend. Leaving him alone with the only equivalent she had of an angry father.

**_Great._**

* * *

Otto sighed, watching his very pissed wife go towards the carriage house with a renewed sense of dread. She was definitely going to live up to that one. He turned to Sphinx, watching the man look at him skeptically before he shook his head and motioned towards the den. He hated to actually do this but he needed to . . . and he'd been right before . . . Ed would haunt him for the rest of eternity if he didn't.

"C'mon boy. We are going to talk . . . and then I'm going to beg my way out of the doghouse."

Sphinx raised a brow before nodding once, waiting to follow him even though he was closer. And he didn't sit until after Otto was settled . . . something that was odd to see the odd runner do. He normally did and acted how he pleased . . . So seeing him trying to be polite was offsetting.

He sighed, running a hand over his face before he finally just got to the point. No need in beating around it anyway. The man wasn't going to speak but by God he could listen.

"I get that you're both adults . . . but I've helped raise that girl. She's family to me . . . and blood to Junie. So I'm only going to say this once. You break her heart . . . or fuck her over in any way and they won't find the shallow grave I leave the pieces of you in. I swore to her father I'd take care of her . . . and by God I aim to stick to it. I just want to know that you're going to do that . . . for however long the two of you are together. You understand that?"

Sphinx looked at him before nodding to him once. And Otto was amazed as he sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He flipped it open, pulling out two laminated cards before extending it to him with a look that said for Otto to take it. And when he did he was amazed. Here in his hands were not only the man's license but his work ID for the Coroner's Office as well . . . he blinked, pulling his glasses out of his pocket to look it over before looking back to him.

"She know about this yet?"

He shook his head slowly before shrugging. And Otto knew he would tell her when he was ready . . . but as he looked at his license he had to at least breathe a sigh of relief. Sphinx didn't look anywhere close to Donnie's age but he knew you could never really tell. But he was only seriously twenty three? Had just turned it today? Christ . . . he'd been a baby when he'd started boosting. Just like Raines and the others. No wonder they'd all gotten on so well . . .

He sighed, handing him both back before he looked him over skeptically then relented. He nodded to Sphinx once as the man accepted the cards. He could live with this . . . but he needed to lay down some rules.

"Well . . . that's between the two of you. But there are a few things I'm going to ask of you . . . and I would appreciate it if they were done. The first being discretion. I may not be thrilled that the two of you are having sex but I'd be a hypocrite to say too much against it. But I can ask that you not leave any more damned bite marks on her where I can see them . . . My heart can't take it. And just be safe about whatever you're doing. I'm old but not quite old enough to be a grandpa yet."

He watched Sphinx freeze and knew that was a thought that hadn't really hit the man's mind yet. Typical boys . . . He sighed, shaking his head as he tried not to laugh at the look on his face. He'd worn the same look years ago . . . . when they'd found out that Junie was pregnant with Jason.

"I take it you hadn't thought of that yet?"

Sphinx shook his head, going pale enough that Otto knew it was probably a possibility . . . . however unlikely. He sighed, reaching out and patting the boys hand. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Just try to think next time. And we'll deal with whatever . . . but I know for fact you should be okay. Chaosia's been on birth control for years . . . according to Junie anyway. I really didn't want to know just kind of got force fed the information. Which you're going to have to get accustomed to because Junie is intent on getting to know you. She likes you Sphinx . . . and so do I. And despite this . . . I am happy for the two of you. I just . . . she's my little girl you know?"

Sphinx blinked before coming back to life in front of him and nodding, standing up and extending his hand to Otto. Who grinned and took it, shaking it hard before keeping it as he looked to him.

"I have faith in you son . . . And I'm trusting you with her. Anything happens or goes wrong . . . end it right. And I was serious about what happens if you break her heart. Her old man saved my life more times than I could ever hope to repay. So I'm intent on sparing his girl any heartache I can."

Sphinx nodded his head once and Otto grinned, reaching up and slapping the man on the back before pointing towards the back of the house.

"Good. See? That wasn't too bad was it? Now I just have to go dig myself out of the shit I landed in with my wife. You're lucky . . . you don't talk enough to get yourself in any damned trouble."

Sphinx chuckled, shaking his head as he followed him. And Otto could see that he seemed more at ease in the house now that they-well he'd talked. Now he just hoped that Junie would notice it . . . because his doghouse was actually the couch in the den. And his back was getting too old to deal with it.

* * *

Ripley walked into the carriage house right as Donnie was coming out of the bathroom in his fresh pants and tee shirt, and she didn't even try to stop herself from launching herself into him. The bigger boost's arms locked around her and she felt him sag as he sighed and pulled her tight to him. She knew she was crying as she started talking to him but she didn't care . . .

"God Donnie what were you thinking? Why would you even let her get to you?"

Donnie shrugged, letting her pull away enough to lead him back to the couch. The others had filed out to give them the privacy they needed. But she would've done this with them here. She looked to him, grabbing his hand in both of hers as they sat down.

"Please tell me that what Junie told me wasn't true . . . that you didn't call Atley to come get you because you were about to blow brains out . . ."

He shrugged listlessly. And she was torn between wanting to hug him and hit him.

"I knew I couldn't . . . but I wanted to . . . so I called the hardest bastard I know to come and keep me from changing my mind. I just don't know what else to do . . ."

She sighed, leaning over and laying her head on his chest as he hugged her to him. And she suddenly felt bad for being so caught up in Sphinx and their drama that she hadn't seen this coming. But by god she was going to try to fix it. She was tired of burying people and seeing them in hospitals.

"You call me . . . and you don't let her get to you. We'll see about the baby . . . I mean she could be lying. I don't put it past her. Have you thought of that?"

He stilled before shaking his head. And she could see some of the anger he'd been hiding from the others starting to boil to the surface. She needed to get him mad so he could handle some of this . . . but she didn't know what to do with him after she did it. She looked at him before an idea came to her. He and Sphinx were close to the same size . . . and her brooding beau had proved he could take a hit. She looked at him before making up her mind.

"I think I have an idea . . ."

* * *

_Poor Donnie . . . and what an awkward conversation to have to have . . ._


	40. Chapter 40

_A pretty big update for this story . . . _

_

* * *

_

**Family Dinners**_  
_

Sphinx grumbled, letting Ripley place the cool wet cloth on his face as she giggled; making sure to kiss every single blemish before she would let it soak. And as much as his face and torso hurt he really couldn't make himself be too mad at her. She'd talked with Atley and San before they found something they could all do to help Don get through the roughest patch of this debacle. And he had been glad to help . . . especially when Ripley had promised to take care of every single bruise, scrape or scratch he acquired before making it up to him. Even if he didn't quite understand how letting himself get turned into a living punching bag for a 6'3" 200lb boost that was pissed beyond reason had really helped.

But it had. Because by time they were done-and Donnie had taken a few good punches himself for socking him in the balls and claiming it was an accident- the man had been laughing and more relaxed than he had been in months. And after they'd all sat around out in Junie's gardens and eaten Ripley had felt good enough about his renewed attitude to leave him in her godparents' capable care.

He sighed, leaning back into her as she kept her arms draped loosely over his shoulders as they lounged in her tub. And he knew now that he loved her new home more than her old one. Because they would've been able to sit in her old tub but they could both stretch out in this one and relax . . . something he was beginning to grow a fondness for. He'd never been one to take showers or baths with anyone . . . but he wasn't too averse to doing so with her.

She shifted behind him and his mind rushed back to what Otto had brought up seemingly on its own. And though he knew that the older runner was probably right it was a topic he needed to breach with her. Because they had been careless . . . and though it had only been a few times it was still enough to be detrimental if he was mistaken. He glanced back, momentarily sidetracked as he saw her leaned against the slope of the tub with her eyes closed and her plump lips just barely parted as she sighed. She looked so sated and content that he didn't want to disturb her . . . especially since they'd fallen into her bed in a tangle of lips and limbs as soon as she'd pushed him through the door. But he needed to do this . . .

"Ripley . . ."

She opened her eyes, looking at him questioningly before shifting to wrap herself tighter around him, letting him sink further back into her . . . and try not to groan at the feel of her. He rested his cheek against her collarbone as the fingers on her left hand parted through his hair while the right traced tiny designs across his chest. And he suddenly had trouble remembering what he wanted to talk about . . . Until she spoke to him.

"What do you need Baby? What's wrong?"

He almost groaned at her voice . . . and at her new habit of calling him baby. She'd slipped before and called him honey and darling a few times . . . but now he heard baby as much as he heard his name. And where it would've grated his nerves to hear it from the women who used to grace his bed before he found himself content to hear her call him that. Even if he knew he wasn't anyone's baby . . .

"Nothing . . . just curious about something . . ."

She grinned, kissing his cheek before sighing.

"then just ask and I'll answer to the best of my abilities . . . What's on your mind?"

He looked at her before just deciding to do this bluntly and honestly. It was something they would need to do eventually anyway . . . he guessed.

"Could you get pregnant?"

She stilled, looking down at him before she blinked and cocked her head to the side. And he felt his heart stop at her look before she started talking.

"Uh . . . well I mean I guess I could but . . . I'm on birth control so it'd be pretty difficult unless I stopped. Why?"

He sighed, shrugging before settling against her.

"How long've you been on it?"

She kept looking at him like he was crazy but hearing that this wouldn't be a huge problem was too damned comforting for him to care.

"I've been on the pill since I was sixteen. I mean, I wasn't very sexually active but I was active. So my mom and I talked because I wanted to make sure I was safe . . . Why?"

He just shrugged, deciding not to tell her everything about his and Otto's discussion. She would probably get upset with her uncle . . . and he himself could see that it had been a necessary thing to happen. Even if he hadn't wanted to do it. He was sleeping with the man's goddaughter so he could deal with a few tense and awkward moments . . . Just like he was going to bear through the damned dinner tomorrow.

"Just curious. We haven't talked about it . . ."

She shrugged, settling back in as she shook her head.

"Uh-huh. And Otto didn't broach the whole 'be safe and don't get knocked up' topic before, right? He said the same thing to me before the wreck . . . even though I know Junie told him about what we talked about before. It's the Dad in him coming out. I swear, its like the older he gets the more and more he's starting to act like an adult . . . It's scary . . ."

He glanced back, raising a brow as he looked her over.

"You've talked with Junie about this before?"

She nodded; hugging him tighter . . . and his hand came up to hold hers as she started. He could feel how uncomfortable she was radiating off of her . . . and he suddenly felt better for biting the bullet and just letting Otto say his piece . . . Because he knew now that he didn't want to have the conversation with Junie. Ever.

"When you got shot . . . You were tossing and turning in your sleep. And it woke me up, you know? SO I went to wake you up and got a first hand trial of your secret love of cuddling . . ."

He turned back, scowling at her as she smiled at him weakly before kissing his cheek.

"Its out secret Baby . . . no one else knows that the big bad Sphinx likes to cuddle and spoon in his sleep."

He rolled his eyes, flicking the now lukewarm water back on her as she giggled.

"And you loon?"

"Well, I couldn't get up and ended up falling asleep up there. Junie and Otto came in the next morning with breakfast . . . and caught me coming down the steps after I fell out of bed. Which was so not a fun conversation to have, let me tell you. I mean you try explaining to your Aunt and Uncle-the people who have helped raise you- that you weren't fucking the guy you'd just been in bed with. You were just sleeping with him . . ."

She shrugged, resting her temple against his as she held him and her hands started to slow.

"that's an almost three hour conversation just to let you know. And a lot of ragging from my mentally retarded Uncle for rolling out of bed when he slammed the damned door. I had to tell her stuff that no one else knew . . . besides my Mom and Donnie to get her off my case enough to just let me take care of you . . . I mean, I never thought in a billion years that we'd end up like this. I just wanted to try and make you feel better . . ."

She sighed, going still behind him and he felt himself start to get angry. But not at her. He'd remembered going to sleep with her and waking up alone . . . and know that he knew she'd gone through hell for trying to . . . He tugged her arm around him tighter as he leaned over and kissed her neck. And when her mouth dipped to touch his own he reached up and cupped her cheek. After a few moments he pulled away, brushing his lips over hers again. She smiled at him prettily before kissing him again.

"You do feel better right?"

He nodded, running his thumb over her cheek as he kissed her again before he moved to stand. He stepped out of the tub, reaching back to help her out after she hit the drain. And as she smiled up at him as she handed him one of their towels he couldn't help but wonder how the past few months would've played out if he'd woken up to her still there in bed with him. He shook himself, bending to kiss her. He needed to get his shit together . . . or he was going to turn into Raines over bloody night.

But as she melted into him he fleetingly wondered if maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be Memphis Raines . . .

* * *

Memphis sighed, watching his mother survey his and Sway's apartment critically. They had decided to move into together a few months before . . . because he pretty much stayed at her place anyway and what was the point in paying for an apartment he didn't use? But his mother had hated it . . . and she hadn't even bothered to come see it after he'd moved. She'd dropped Kip at the garage on her way out of town . . . and now she was looking over his home like it wasn't good enough.

Which had Sway on edge. She'd found her little shoe box when she was eighteen and had worked hard to pay the bills. And though it wasn't as nice as say Ripley or Atley's place her apartment was far better than the one he'd been renting. So his mother shouldn't have a damned thing to say about it . . . but Helen Raines was intent on showing her displeasure with his lot in life . . . even if it meant Sarah was condemned just by association.

Helen stepped further into the living room, eyeing the older black couch and loveseat skeptically before sighing. She turned to Sway and Memphis knew she was about to snap . . . until the phone rang and she all but ran to get it. Leaving him alone with his mother as they waited for kip to get his things. The damned traitor . . .

"Its . . . nice, Randall. Small but nice . . ."

He nodded tersely, trying no to let himself get too upset. He knew his mother . . . knew her habits and her stupid tricks. Just like he knew that this wasn't so much about Sway or the apartment as it was she wanted him to stop boosting and be 'respectable'. He sighed, motioning for her to sit and almost cringed as she shook her head. She eyed the couch before turning to glance at the walls again. Sway had painted the walls that could be painted a matte dark charcoal . . . which sat well against the exposed brick and the shiny silver duct work and darker pipes. And though the darker furniture made the apartment seem a little darker he loved it. Because Sway loved it . . . and they were both always adding to the vintage signs and odd pieces they hung on their walls.

And Ripley was almost as bad . . . she'd found them an original Cadillac sign on one of her trips to Nigel's . . . and she'd sand-blasted and shined the thing to near perfection before giving them the giant crest to hang as a centerpiece for their car memorabilia. And his mother was looking right at it as she shook her head. But he was surprised to hear what she had to say.

"Your father had one of those in his office for years . . . I didn't think anyone had them anymore. Where'd she find it?"

Memphis looked up at the crest, smiling as he shrugged.

"Ripley found it for her when we moved in together. She apparently dug it out off a junk heap somewhere . . . and had Sphinx help her get it ready for us. She said she saw it and knew we'd like it . . ."

Helen smiled at him before shaking her head and looked back up at it. He watched his mother's face fall as she sighed and he prepared himself for the fight coming. But as Sway walked back into the room, coat in hand, she shocked both of them.

"I guess it just proves they know you, Randall. You're your father's son . . . I just don't want you to get hurt. Or end up in jail or in the ground. But I know you're going to do what you want . . . so I'm going to ask something of you . . ." She turned to Sway, her eyes the kindest he'd ever seen as she looked her over with an almost motherly smile. "Both of you. If this life you love so much ever starts to turn then please get out. And if you swear to me on your father's grave that you will never let Kip go down this road then I'm willing to just accept it. I want better for you-all of you- but I won't fight it so long as you're being safe . . ."

Sway looked at Helen like she was crazy before turning to him and rolling her eyes, pushing to go out the door as she shrugged into her leather jacket with a huff. She was out the door before he could stop her and as his mother looked after her he wanted to yell at her. But the way she looked after Sway made him stop . . .

"I really have made an enemy of that girl haven't I?"

Memphis sighed, reaching out and pulling her into his side.

"Nah Mom . . . . Sway's just . . . she doesn't do well with. She didn't come from a house like ours. Her pops was like me-like us . . . but her Mom. That woman deserves to burn in hell for some of the shit she did to her. So you're just not her favorite person right now . . . but if you don't freak on her anymore she might warm up."

She looked up at him, her light blue eyes looking into his as she raised a brow to him skeptically before she smiled and shook her head; hugging him as she laughed.

"Oh really? Before or after pigs fly and herald in the apocalypse?"

He laughed, relaxing as he shook his head and hugged her tighter.

"Probably right before . . . but at least with the two of us we'll drive through the end of the world in style . . . Do you want to drive a Lexus or a Bentley?"

She laughed, leaning into him as Kip came into the room; bags haphazardly packed and hanging off of both of his shoulders as he tried to get them towards the front door. He stopped, looking the two of them over as they watched him almost trip over his untied shoes. He straightened, throwing his shoulders back before trying to puff his chest out. And Memphis had to hide his face in his mother's hair at what came out of brother's mouth. And the slight fuzz growing on his chin that he refused to try and shave off now.

"What? What's so funny?"

Helen Raines tired not laugh as she shook her head and Memphis knew that she was close to cracking as she reached out and traced his chin. But she kept it together.

"When did you start growing this honey?"

Kip puffed up even more and Memphis was biting his lip to keep from laughing at his answer. Because he knew why the boy was suddenly so intent to grown the damned goatee out. Even if he didn't want to admit to it. He shook his head. If Kip were a few years older then Sphinx would definitely have competition for the girl . . . because his brother was proving he was damned hard headed. Like every other member of the Raines family tree.

"I just wanted to . . . See how long I could get it and stuff . . ."

Helen nodded sagely, patting his cheek before she sighed.

"Well, I'm sure whoever she is will like it."

Kip nodded before paling and started squawking as Memphis finally lost it. He fell back into the wall, holding his sides as Kip glared and smacked him. Which just made him laugh even harder.

"Yeah-I mean no! Damn it Mom! Randall what did you tell her? Huh?"

* * *

Sway sighed as she walked through the vintage store with Ripley, watching the girl start browsing through the reams of fabric at the back of the shop. She'd never been so happy as when Ripley had called to see if she would come help her rearrange some things around her apartment . . . and find fabric to make something she needed and didn't want to actually buy. Curtains or something . . . The girl really did need to consider the design program that Paul kept tossing brochures and information packets at her about . . . even if she didn't want to do the whole shop that they'd been tossing around.

Ripley turned, looking her over with a raised brow. And Sway had to roll her eyes at what she saw when the girl turned. The girl had on this _cute_ little sweet heart dress that was pale aqua with the oddest cream lace trim around the neck and the hem of the skirt. The dress itself came almost to her knees and she had this cute little cream cardigan over her arms with simple cream flats on her feet . . . but Sway knew that this wasn't normal. Finally she had to ask.

"what's with the dress? You and Sphinx playing house later or something?"

Ripley blushed dark before rolling her eyes, reaching out and brushing a particularly vibrant ream of raw silk. The pattern was gorgeous and with the color bleeding into one another each new section was unique. And Sway knew that Ripley would probably buy it with the way she was looking at it. God Sphinx was going to hate those curtains if that's what she used . . .

"No . . . we're actually going to eat with Junie and Otto tonight . . . Junie's cooking our favorites because it was his birthday . . ."

Sway nodded before cuing in on what the girl had just said. And knew that she'd just found her distraction from the bipolar ways of Helen Raines. She stepped closer, seeing Ripley was still engrossed in looking over the fabrics. She picked up another and even Sway was momentarily stunned by it. The dark plush charcoal had tiny stripes of chocolate and a very dusky teal set against it . . . and she could see the gears in Ripley's head turning as she looked over the price and quantity of the ream.

She wondered what Ripley would make with it before shaking herself and getting back to the matter at hand.

"Sphinx had a birthday recently? How old is he now? And what are you getting all of those for?"

Ripley was still looking over the fabrics, picking up smaller swatches of teal and varying textures and tints of charcoal before she answered. And Sway knew she was still too engrossed to realize she was answering questions she normally wouldn't . . . .

"He just turned twenty three over the weekend . . . Its part of the reason we went away. And I'm trying to find the right stuff to make his new comforter and pillows. Paul is coming up tomorrow to help finish it up. I already have the down bases and stuffing together so all I have to do is just get the shells sewn and stitched. I can't find anything already made that he would like so I'm just going to make him one . . ."

Sway stilled, hearing the reason before shaking her head with a chuckle. She was going to make him a comforter? Seriously? God the two of them were so odd! But it was so sweet to see Ripley doing this . . . and to see her so happy.

"Well I'm sure he'll like it whatever you do . . . Did you have fun before the emergency?"

She blushed brightly before nodding and Sway grinned, laughing. God they really were too damned cute together.

"Yeah . . . it was really, really nice. And before you ask, we are not sharing. Period."

Sway laughed even harder as she watched the girl start collecting pieces and tags to be rung up. Well, that answered at least a few or her questions.

"That good huh?"

She nodded, grinning as her cheeks darkened. Sway reached out, grabbing some of the stuff from her hands as they started towards the front. She had wanted to ask before . . . but the tension between the girl's new lover and her godfather had kept her from it. She personally thought it was so odd when Otto had started pitching a fit about Sphinx going off with the girl . . . to come out smiling and picking at him before pushing him into the impromptu fight with Don. And more than slightly crazy . . . But the oldest runner seemed to have buried most of his issues with the stoic man. For the time being . . . and she knew it was safe to goad her friend a little now that things between them had settled and started to take on permanent shape. She tossed her arm over the girl's shoulders, hugging her tighter as they moved to pay.

"Aww! Please? I swear you only have to share him with me . . . Hell, I'll give you Memphis for a few days."

Ripley shuddered, shaking her head.

"No thanks. Sphinx came with enough drama . . . especially since I usually have to deal with the Atley sidekick action figure on top of it. I couldn't handle the Raines variety pack. Because Momma Raines didn't come with the optional mute button. And Kip would drive me crazy in like two days . . ."

Sway pouted before finally giving up and laughing.

"Yeah I guess you're right . . . but damn it would be funny to see the looks on their faces when we announced we were trading out boyfriends for a few days."

Ripley giggled, shaking her head. And Sway knew they needed to save that for next April Fool's Day . . . not even Atley would suspect it!

* * *

Atley watched Sphinx move through his bedroom before sighing and dropping back into the massive bed. Sphinx glanced at him before rolling his eyes and going to dig through his closet, letting Atley see the huge black tattoo across his back. The man had finally filled it in . . . and he had no idea why but knowing that he hadn't told him was oddly upsetting . . . Until he realized that Ripley had probably gone with him. And that thought left him torn. He was happy that he trusted the girl enough . . . and upset that he honestly wasn't the man's only true companion anymore. Which was stupid because he'd been the one that wanted him to start making more in the first place . . .

He huffed, leaning back and propping his head up on his folded hands. Meaning he was partly responsible for this . . . but he hadn't meant for the man to agree to this when he'd started pushing Ripley at him all those months ago. Actually he'd never even considered it . . .

"Are you seriously going to go eat with them tonight? I mean, a family dinner with her godparents?"

Sphinx stopped as he reached up to one of the neatly folded dress shirts on the top shelf, and Atley knew he was pushing but he needed the man to see what he was doing. He knew that this relationship with Ripley wasn't something the reserved and private runner usually did. And while he was happy that he'd decided to at least try to allow the girl in he knew that the man wasn't ready for this . . . not anywhere near it. Which meant that this was probably a good recipe for disaster . . . .

Finally Sphinx shrugged before nodding once, pulling down a dark gray shirt down and sitting it on a lower shelf while he tugged a black wife beater on over his head. He pulled the shirt on next, smoothing it out as he buttoned it before he straightened the collar. He stepped out of the closet, refusing to look up as he crossed the room to head into his bathroom. And Atley sighed, shaking his head as he got up and followed.

"Dude . . . you realize what all of this means right? I mean it doesn't usually mean anything to men but it definitely does to women. And despite how cool and mellow Ripley is she's still a woman. This is big to her . . . You do get that? I mean, she's letting you meet the family . . ."

He rolled his eyes, smoothing his damp hair back and away from his face before turning to glare at him. But Atley just straightened and stood his ground. And knew he was right about his friend's limited understanding of the world he was treading into. Christ he had to help or this was going to be bad . . . and someone was going to end up hurt.

"It was Junie's idea, Jackson. Not the girl's . . . hell, she told me we didn't have to go if I don't want to . . . It isn't a big deal . . ."

Atley rolled his eyes, leaning against the door frame as he sighed exasperatedly. God he hoped that this went well . . . Finally he just shook his head and decided to start offering advice. Maybe he could help keep this from being too bad if he offered as much as knew. He'd done the whole parental meeting a few times. And Sphinx didn't seem to understand that even though they ran with Otto that the man would definitely be different with him tonight than he normally was. It was just the father in the man . . .

"Well, no matter what she says she'll want you to be as good as you can be. So be as polite as fucking possible and even if you don't speak at least respond to anything they say to you. And whatever you do, keep the contact between the two of you as neutral and understated as you can . . . Cause trust me, no one wants to admit that their little girl-be it daughter, niece, cousin or goddaughter- is all grown up and fucking. Especially not someone they have to see every damn day . . ."

* * *

Sphinx glanced down at his clothes on final time before he rolled his eyes and hit the button to close the lift at Ripley's apartment complex. Jackson was out of his damned mind . . . and all of his yammering had started to get on his nerves until he'd finally kicked the man out. He really needed to invest in better locks . . . because so far Atley had been able to pick every single one he'd replaced. He sighed, running a hand over his hair as he watched the display lights track the elevator's progress.

There was no reason for him to be upset or nervous . . . He and Otto had already talked about the damned relationship he was carrying on with the girl. And she'd already talked to both of them at some point . . . and Jackson was probably just trying to rattle him before he and the others went out to try and force Donnie back into the world of the living. He snorted, pushing off from the wall as the doors opened. He didn't feel a bit bad about not being part of that little committee.

Wayland was calling in her posse and the lot of them were going to drag Astricky out and to as many bars and clubs as they possibly could. And they weren't going to let the man alone until he started to resemble the boost they were all familiar with. He shook his head, moving to Ripley's door. He and Ripley were not going to join them, despite what Frankie and Sway wanted them to do. Because he was fully intent on taking her out and the two of them just doing something together. Be it boost or just drive around . . .

He reached up, knocking and waiting . . . only to have to blink as Ripley opened the door a few seconds later. Covered only in a tiny towel with her hair curling wildly around her face . . . Her eyes were already lined with very fine black liner and her lashes looked full and curled slightly . . . and her plump lips were full and peachy, barely shimmering as she smiled bashfully at him as she went to run back into her bedroom.

He reached out, catching her as she went to leave. She looked up at him perplexed before melting into him as he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him pick her up and carry her back into her bedroom. He was glad he'd been early now . . . because they were probably about to be late.

* * *

Ripley glared at Sphinx as she tried to fix her hair, grumbling to herself as he leaned back in the seat of the Malibu while they waited for the light to turn green. He glanced at her, shaking his head with smug little smirk as she fussed with her curls. She jumped when he reached over and his fingers threaded through them, pushing her bangs back and into the same way they'd been when he'd come in. And when she turned to yell at him he was looking at her so contentedly she found herself reluctant to actually chastise him.

He smirked to her, his hand trailing down to cup her cheek before he pulled away to drive and she had to pull the vanity mirror down so she could check her makeup. And nearly felt her heart stop as she saw that her lipstick was completely gone and her lips were puffier than normal. She reached over, smacking him in the arm as she glared at him. While he just chuckled and tried to avoid the second hit.

"Damn it Sphinx! I didn't bring anything but my damned gloss! Why did you decide to eat my lipstick?"

He shrugged, slowing for another light before leaning across and pulling her into another kiss. She sighed, hating that she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. If he ever knew just how much he actually affected her she would be in trouble . . . She pulled away, looking up to him as he spoke before smacking him as his words sunk in. He was horrible!

"Shouldn't a answered the door in a tiny towel then . . ."

She rolled her eyes, moving to sit as far from him as she could.

"I was trying to get ready. I went out before with Sway and I smelled like a damned fabric store. So I had to put my dress in the dryer to de-funk and I took a shower . . . And you were early."

He shrugged, pulling down the road that led to Otto's property . . . but she saw his shoulders start to tense a bit. She furrowed her brows. Why was he tensing up?

"What's wrong?"

He glanced at her and shrugged, but she knew something was up. She sighed, letting him park beside Junie's Cadillac before she reached over and caught his hand. He looked down before looking up and sighed, shaking his head.

"Not quite sure what all this means . . ."

She raised a brow before laughing, leaning across and brushing her lips across his. He pressed his forehead to hers before sighing and cupping her cheek.

"It means that my loving, adoring and absolutely horrid godmother wants to get to know you a little better. As much as you're willing . . . and if you're not comfortable with this we do not have to go inside and do it until you're ready. I mean, Otto's already given you his big Dad speech . . . and I promise if you have some pop up family that wants to spring out and give me the same thing or make us go to brunch then I'm game."

He stilled, looking at her before going to open the door but she stopped him; pulling him back to her. And when he went to try and pull away to get out again-this time with an irritated huff- she felt her heart freeze in her chest. And she suddenly knew what was wrong with all of this. Why he'd gotten more and more tense the closer they'd gotten to the house and had just admitted to being uncomfortable. And to not knowing what it would mean. God how was she so stupid? You made boyfriends meet your family . . . not the guy who apparently thought you were just sleeping together.

"You know what, this was a bad idea . . . Let's just go in and say hello . . . and then you can go ahead and head out with the others. I'll stay and eat or whatever . . . and I can get Otto to take me home later. Its not big deal, really . . ."

He looked at her, his eyes going hard but she shook her head and went to get out of the Malibu. And pulled away when he went to catch her hand. He sighed, getting out and catching her before she could get to the porch. She sighed, refusing to look up at him as he pulled her into him. He reached out to touch her face and she turned, hating the fact that her eyes were burning when he finally cupped her cheek and turned her to him.

He dipped, bringing their noses to almost touch as he tilted her face up. And she felt the first tears trying to spill down her cheeks before she blinked them away. She wasn't doing this . . . and she should've known better. Roses and sweet words and weekend getaways didn't mean anything more than he knew how to get what he wanted. And she'd played right into it. Just like a stupid kid . . .

She opened her mouth to tell him to go ahead and go when his settled over hers, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her into him. She stiffened until he deepened the kiss and she couldn't fight melting into him. A few moments later he pulled away, running a thumb over her cheeks as he wiped away the stubborn tears that refused to be stay behind her lashes.

"I want to be here . . . I . . . I've never-never had to sit down with someone's family . . ."

She stilled, feeling stupid for doing overreacting. She looked up at him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as he sighed, reaching out and pulling it free with his thumb as he shook his head. He dipped, pressing his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Promise?"

He nodded, kissing her again quickly.

"Promise. Nowhere else I'd rather be . . ."

She sighed, glancing to the door before taking his hand.

"Then lets go ahead and get this done with . . . because I'd actually rather be at home with you . . ."

He grinned at her lecherously before she smacked him, rolling her eyes. God he was such a freaking pervert sometimes.

"Not like that, you perv. Your nympho ways have already made us late."

He chuckled, slinging his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his side as he pulled her towards the door. And she felt him tense as Otto opened the door before he relaxed as her uncle passed him a beer as they stepped across the threshold. He looked at skeptically while he shook his head, Otto popping the top to his own and draining half of it.

"Go ahead and start boy. Trust me, you're gonna need it . . ."

She rolled her eyes, before wincing as she heard Junie already in full hostess mode in the kitchen. And suddenly she wished she actually liked beer.

"Otto? Are they here yet? I swear Chaosia could be late for her own damned funeral just like Eddie . . . Are you already drinking?"

He rolled his eyes, pointing them to the living room as he answered her.

"Yes sweetness they're here. And please stop with the whole Chaosia crap. I know you and Millennia thought it was wonderful but me and the kid both agree with Ed. It sounds like an old person or some shit."

They all heard the exasperated sigh as something slammed down and onto the counters. Right before Junie started up again.

"She is named after our grandmother, Otto James Halliwell . . . and there is not a damn thing wrong with it. So stop aggravating her and behave. Or your going to stay on that damn couch for the rest of your natural life."

He grumbled, shaking his head as he took another drink.

"God kid the things I do for you. You'd better appreciate it . . . I mean seriously, you know how hard it is to get her to think that this is all her idea to be okay with you dating . . ."

Ripley laughed, leaning in to kiss his cheek as he continued to grumble.

"Oh I'm sure . . . I mean who else but a genius could make something so hard look so natural."

Sphinx snorted quietly behind her as Otto rolled his eyes, swatting her.

"Oh go on and go gossip with the damned harpy. You know you want to. We'll entertain ourselves. Get!"

Ripley laughed, rolling her eyes before stretching onto her tiptoes to press a sweet kiss across Sphinx's lips. And she knew from the way he leaned in to follow her before she moved completely away that he had expected it to be more. She grinned, going into the other room.

"Have fun . . . And Uncle Otto?"

He turned, brow raised.

"If you do anything to make me regret this I will be forced to tell Junie what actually happened to her and mom's collection of musicals. And seeing as in Daddy isn't here to help take the brunt of the punishment . . ."

Otto shuddered, waving her off before grabbing Sphinx and heading towards the patio.

"yeah, yeah I get it. Damn traitor. Knew I shoulda never let you anywhere near Atley or Frankie . . ."

* * *

Sphinx sighed, shifting gears in the Lamborghini as he and Ripley sped down the coast. He knew it was risky and that they shouldn't really have picked up the car . . . but the second Ripley had seen the gleaming cherry red 87 Testarossa she'd gotten a look in her eye he'd seen on Wayland enough to recognize. And he'd found it hard to say no once she'd gotten under the hood in that sweet little dress.

He grinned, looking over to her as she laughed, watching the world fly by them as they sped down the winding road. They needed to get back to the garage . . . but as he went to make the turn to go back she reached out, taking his hand in hers as she pouted at him.

"Do we have to go back?"

He looked her over before nodding. It was well after three o'clock in the morning . . . and no one was out, save a few stragglers they'd passed but he wasn't going to push their luck. Especially not with the way that Castlebeck had seemingly popped up out of nowhere on their last boost. He pulled off, turning around and heading back towards the city limits as she pouted. He reached over, getting her hand in his as he navigated back to the garage they'd grabbed the Ferrari from. He was going to drop back in a different spot before they headed back to the Malibu.

Ripley sighed, leaning across and laying her head on his shoulder as he stopped for a light once they were back in the city. He glanced down, shaking his head as she looked up to him. She leaned up, pressing her lips against his the same way she had at Otto's. Oh she was so going to regret doing that when he got her home . . .

As he walked her to the passenger door of the Malibu, Sphinx turned Ripley to face him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he dipped to press his lips against hers. When he pulled away she went to turn to get in the car but he stopped her. She looked up at him quizzically before he let his hands fall to her hips, pulling them into his as his mouth moved over her neck and jaw. She sighed tilting her head back to let him kiss her as he pushed her up against the front panel of the car.

She gasped as he picked her up and dropped her on the hood, stepping between her legs as his hands moved to push up her dress . . . and he groaned when he saw the white lace of her panties. She shuddered as he traced her through the lace . . . but as his fingers went to dip beneath them she stilled. She pulled back, smacking him as she hissed.

"Sphinx! We're in the middle of a damned parking garage . . . you really are a nympho aren't you?"

He shrugged, nonplussed as his mouth found hers again. And she didn't put up any fight as his hands dipped beneath her panties to touch her lightly. His fingers spread her, sinking into her slowly as she groaned against him, her hips jerking slightly on their own as he chuckled against her lips. He pushed just a bit deeper and she whimpered, hating that he was teasing her. If he was going to do this then he needed to go ahead and do it. And stop being such a fucking tease . . . But as lights flickered beyond them and they heard the sounds of cars he knew she was right. He sighed, pulling away . . .

"Come home with me . . ."

She bit her lip, looking up at him uncertainly and he hated that she wasn't automatically saying yes . . . but he'd almost fucked himself earlier. And he'd seen a plethora of doubts and insecurities flash behind her eyes before she'd turned from him . . . And it killed him that he'd put them there to begun with. Because they'd never been there before she'd found him in bed with the other woman in April.

His gut clenched. He'd fucked someone else-more than a few someone elses actually- and the whole time the one person he'd wanted had wanted him back. And had walked in on him and still kept putting herself out there to be what she'd thought he wanted . . .

Finally she nodded and he dipped, slashing his mouth over hers again before he went to open the door. When he got her home, he'd make sure that she never doubted just who and what she was to him.


	41. Chapter 41

**The Rise of Otto**

Frankie moved through the halls of Los Angles Regional, tugging the white lab coat he'd grabbed out of one of the offices a bit tighter as Ripley moved beside him. He glanced down at her, shaking his head. Her hair was curled and styled away from her face while she had on makeup and these amazing tailored navy blue trouser styled pants. Which went well with her bone gray colored fitted blazer, stark white tuxedo styled dress shirt and the fitted little navy and burgundy vest. This was crazy . . . and ten times more illegal than anything they normally did. But he wasn't about to let her come into this place on her own. Or win their latest bet. Because there was no damned way that he was ever going to willingly admit that Melissa and San were a cute couple. Especially when the girl had all but snubbed him to cozy up to his best friend.

He sighed, looking over the nurses station before spotting the one most likely to help them. And he had to admit that the little brunette was gorgeous . . . but when she looked up he had to do a double take. Her eyes were a pretty hazel green . . . almost crystalline jade save the tiny flecks of hazel gold scattered around her pupils. He blinked before smiling at her, leaning against the counter as she looked him over skeptically.

He shifted, suddenly wondering if he'd picked wrong. He glanced down at her hands and saw no rings . . . and short clipped dark painted nails. Not married or attached . . . or at least she wasn't broadcasting it if she was. He cleared his throat, grinning at her again before she rolled her eyes at him. And went right back to her work like he wasn't standing there. He raised a brow. What the fuck . . .

Ripley sighed, rolling her eyes as she moved closer and leaned beside him, smiling down at the woman. And if Frankie hadn't known her so well he would've never seen her shock as the woman looked up to her questioningly. He looked to her, watching her shake herself and her smile slide back into place. And she extended her hand down to the woman as she smiled back.

"Hi . . . I'm so sorry to bother you but we're a little lost. We're here from St. Thomas and we wondering if you could point us in the direction of clerical? We have a few files we were supposed to pick up . . ."

The girl's grin darkened and nodded, leaning in and propping her chin on her palm as Ripley smiled at down at her coyly. And Frankie had no clue what was happening but he knew that he was definitely a fan of it . . . and he suddenly wondered if all of Sway's little comments about Memphis sharing her with the other boost might have some truth to it.

"I'll do you one better, tell me what chart you need and I'll make you copies to take with you . . ."

Ripley grinned, leaning even closer as the other woman's smile softened as his friend spoke again.

"That would be great . . . and huge timesaver . . . I think I would owe you forever . . ."

She smiled, reaching down to grab a pad of paper and a pen before pushing it towards them.

"Well just write down that name and we'll see what I'll be able to collect for . . . . I'm Maggie by the way."

Ripley grinned, scratching out the Dianne Astricky before handing it to her with a wink. Maggie grinned back, moving to go down the hallway and back towards the offices as Ripley sagged against the desk as soon as she was out of sight. Frankie reached down, ribbing her as she glared at him. But he couldn't help it. San was never going to believe this shit . . . Not in a million years.

"Jesus, Ripley. Remind me to not let you near any of my future conquests please . . . . Sphinx know you're such a damned heartbreaker? Or is he into all of that? Because if he is then he is like officially my new hero . . ."

She rolled her eyes, smacking him as the girl came back to the nurse's station with a large envelope in hand. She looked around before handing it across to her with a soft smile. The girl flipped her hair over her shoulders as she slipped her another folded piece of paper.

"It was pretty easy . . . so just buy me a cup of coffee sometime and we'll be even . . ."

Frankie watched Ripley blink down at the note as her cheeks flushed ever-so-slightly before she ran her fingers through her own curls and grinned bashfully at the nurse as she nodded once. And the way the other girl beamed at her had Frankie very aware that he knew exactly what Ripley should grow up to be. And it wasn't a boost or a designer . . .

* * *

Ripley rolled her eyes as they walked into the garage at Otto's, Frankie shedding his blazer as he talked with her excitedly. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes again. He was still in the chocolate suit with the burgundy silk vest over the bone white dress shirt . . . with the dark chocolate tie and polished loafers. His hair was styled to perfection and his skin was still sporting a tan that she knew he kept from being in and out of the tanning beds at his gym. And with the faux thin rimmed glasses on his clean shaven face he really did look like a doctor. Or a lawyer. Or one a million other things than a damned car boost and a con man.

She looked down at her own suit and felt her cheeks flush as she remembered the number in her pocket. A number that would be going to Atley as soon as she saw him . . . because she was so not even going to attempt to try and follow through on that. Her brooding boyfriend would probably skin her alive for the little act in the first place . . . which is why he was never going to know about it if she had it her way. But knowing Frankie's big mouth he already knew . . .

"No Frankie. I do not want to be an actress . . . I get in enough acting trying to boost these days . . ."

She sighed, shaking her head at him as he kept rambling.

"Oh c'mon Ripley! You should at least think about it . . . I mean do you know how hard it is to get someone to buy the little act you put on? And that girl bought it hook line and sinker! I totally know some people who could get you in . . ."

She rolled her eyes again before nodding to Otto and Atley as they came down the steps. Otto looked at her and smiled, shaking his head as Atley looked them over skeptically. He turned to Otto with a brow raised.

"Uh Otto? There a funeral I don't know about? Because Ripley and Frank are in suits . . . and we know that while the second happens occasionally the first lives in jeans and tee shirts."

Ripley smirked, handing Otto the folder as her godfather chuckled. And she enjoyed watching Atley's face fall as he watched Otto pull out the copies of Di's medical files from the sleeve and begin looking over them quickly. Atley stepped closer, looking down at the file before looking up at them amazed.

"How in the hell did you get these? No one can get medical files . . . not without huge payouts or having people on the inside. And Di was our person on the inside for Regional . . ."

Ripley shrugged as Frankie laughed, shaking his head as he refused to elaborate. Which was so earning him points. Otto just chuckled again, stopping on a page as he looked up and pulled his glasses out of his shirt pocket.

"Oh we didn't just get her medicals Jackson my boy. Thanks to our little spies we got her employee file and her financials as well. And apparently . . . Donnie is going to have a lot to go back to court with next month. Because not only is she only a month along . . . but she's had two raises in the time since they filed for separation. Meaning that the alimony she's been hitting him with is based off old pay scales . . ."

Atley looked up before looking back to Otto and laughing, clapping the older boost on the back as he looked back to them.

"Goddamn it Otto. I'm always learning something new from you . . ."

Otto grinned, handing him the file as he looked over to Ripley. She giggled, winking at him as Atley laughed.

"Stick with me and you're bound to learn a lot, Jackson . . ."

* * *

Donnie moved through downtown, trying to shake the three uniforms and the one Division car on his ass. He had no clue how they'd know he was there to collect the damned Jaguar but they had . . . and now he was driving around fucking Long Beach in a tainted Lady. And trying not to get fucking busted.

He turned, taking the access to cross over the Vincent Thomas Bridge. If he could get over the bridge then he could definitely lose them once he got towards the docks and the warehouses. The only problem was getting to it . . . He sped up, drifting from lane to lane and maneuvering between cars as he flew over the bridge. He passed over the highest portion, keeping his eyes trained on the road in front of him. He was so damned close to the end now . . .

As soon as he saw the road level out he floored it, whipping the car out and into traffic wildly as he glanced to his rearview. And he didn't even try to stop the laughter that bubbled from his throat as he watched the lead car-the Division SUV that had popped up as he'd crawled behind the wheel- tried to speed up to catch him as the Jag fishtailed before straightening and going on ahead. Which caused it to slam right into the side of a rather old and large white van that was pulling onto the bridge. He sped away from the scene, laughing as the other cop cars swerved and spun to keep adding to the pile up but to avail.

God it was days like today that he loved what he did!

* * *

Atley watched as the gleaming silver Jaguar pulled into the lot of the marina with a smirk. He was glad that their constant badgering over the past month and a half was paying off . . . and Otto's spy tactics. Because Donnie looked far more like himself behind the wheel as he stepped out to let one of the runners pick up the car to crate it for shipping than he had since the bitch had filed for divorce. The large boost reached up, adjusting his hat with a grin as he practically loped over to him. And Atley had to fight the chuckles as the man winked at Sway as she walked up.

Wayland looked him over before shaking her head. She leaned into him, letting him sling his arm over her shoulders with a grin as she ribbed him good naturedly.

"Wow . . . if I'd known that you and Nikole were going to hit it off so damned well then I would've introduced you months ago . . . Because I gotta admit it Don. I've missed you something awful . . ."

Atley watched Donnie dipped to drop a kiss on Sway's forehead as he grinned.

"Yeah well, in all honesty finding out that all of this shit with Di is done for good has been great. I mean, I don't have to worry about her shit anymore . . ."

Atley grinned, shaking his head as Sway hugged him back. He was glad to see the man feeling better . . . now in a few weeks they might be able to give him all of his cutlery and knives back. Because he was really tired of hiding them in his apartment . . .

They all looked up as the Camaro Z28 pulled into the lot and Sphinx poured out of the driver's side, San piling out of the passenger seat while he shook his head. And Atley had to fight rolling his eyes at the incredulous look that crossed Sphinx's face when the shorter runner reached up and clapped him on the shoulder. Only to all but scurry away from the almost deadly expression the stoic boost took on as he glared down at the offending hand.

They might have had to realize that Sphinx wasn't as inhuman as they'd all thought but he was steadily reminding them that while he might not mind Ripley touching him, he wasn't thrilled with their constant attempts to be friendlier than they had before. Hell, Frankie was going to offer for him to go drinking with them one more time and the man was going to break him in half. If he didn't finally wear down and just accept . . .

Sphinx gave a long suffering sigh as he stalked towards them, moving to stay as far from San as the man shook his head. Atley looked between them before settling his gaze on San. Who was looking at Sphinx kind of . . . awed. While Sphinx looked about ready to snap.

"Alright . . . what happened? Because I seriously doubt Memphis is going to send you out with Ripley all of the time . . . or Otto for that matter."

Sphinx rolled his eyes, looking away as San laughed and reached out to tug on Don's hat. And Atley had to wonder exactly what had happened out there. But San was quick to answer Sway as she crossed arms and looked at him with a dangerous glint to her eyes.

"What is so damned funny, Santoro?"

He held his hands up, laughing as he took a step back.

"Easy Wayland . . . I'll talk, I'll talk. Frankie was just telling me before about their little recon earlier today . . . And I couldn't help but say something to the big guy here. I mean, his girlfriend got the number of another girl . . . and a hot one at that. That's something to brag about, even if someone else has to do the actual bragging . . ."

Sway rolled her eyes as Sphinx clenched his jaw even tighter, glaring at San as the man laughed and nudged Donnie.

"Hey man! I mean its kinda hot. Right Don?"

Donnie just held his hands up, shaking his head as he looked to Sway and Sphinx as they both glared at him. And Atley knew the man was with it enough to know not to say something to get himself killed . . . unlike San who was still laughing and grinning.

"I got no opinion either way . . . But where is the kid? Or the fish for that matter?"

Atley turned, looking to Sphinx who raised a brow as he ran a hand over his hair. And he hated the way that the man's face darkened as Sway and Donnie shared a look.

"Well, her and the Fish were going out with Memphis and Otto . . . they had a certain lady to pick up . . . and Memphis wasn't going to let Otto go alone . . ."

San stopped, looking at him perplexed while Sphinx just groaned, running a hand over his face as the others cued in on what exactly was going on.

"What certain lady?"

Sway sighed, shaking her head while Donnie just chuckled and shifted his hat.

"Otto's unicorn, man . . . the 65 Shelby Daytona Coupe . . ."

* * *

Frankie and Ripley shared a look as they watched Otto circle the car from their spot behind Memphis, tracing the dark blue hood reverently as he cooed to it. And she knew that they were watching a dream for her uncle come to life. Now they just needed to be able to get the damned thing out of here . . . She and Frankie had changed into normal clothes before coming down to the expo center and browsed through the car show for hours, waiting until the last of the people trickled out before they'd hidden to let the others in.

She shifted, tugging the heathered mauve tee shirt straighter beneath the faded gray leather motorcycle jacket before smoothing her torn jeans. Frankie had donned a nicer pair of dark jeans and an olive green tee shirt beneath a dark chocolate leather jacket . . . and with his glasses still in place and her shiny aviators covering most of her face they'd been able to stay pretty inconspicuous. Even when they'd been bringing Otto and Memphis in through the service entrance.

But now as she looked the car over she saw a major flaw in their plan. This car was one of very few prototypes created to compete for the World Cup. And while it's odd design had beaten out Ferrari and the other car companies in the sixties . . . the car wasn't designed to carry over two passengers. Not comfortably anyway . . .

She looked over as Frankie nudged her, nodding to Otto and Memphis as they worked to get the car cranked. When had Raines moved? She leaned in, listening as he hissed to her.

"Did they think about this before deciding to drag us along? I mean . . . how are we getting outta here? We can't all fit in that car?"

She shrugged, going to answer as Memphis broke through their conversation.

"You and me are going to liberate that 66 Shelby AC Cobra towards the front. Otto and Ripley are going to take this out . . ."

Frankie turned and looked at her while she shrugged again before they shared a very perplexed look.

"Huh . . . how are we getting out again?"

* * *

Ripley knew that if Sphinx ever found out that she'd flinched he would rag her until the day she died . . . but she couldn't help it. Because the second she'd seen the sheets of plate glass get closer and closer right before the car went crashing through the front of the Expo . . . she'd ducked into the floor board, clutching her head as Otto laughed like a maniac. And suddenly a million things that had always puzzled her about her father and Uncle's friendship made a hell of a lot more sense.

She'd thought-once upon a time in her naïve days- that her father had been the one to get them into all their trouble. But now, as her godfather sped down the flight of steps to the sidewalk and pavement before spinning the car around and straightening it up enough for them to pass the two stunned security guards, she could see he was just as crazy as her father. She glanced back, watching the guards fight to scramble to get out of the way as Frankie and Memphis came barreling down the steps after them seconds later.

She glanced back, watching Memphis pull up as close to their bumper as he dared. She turned, watching Otto shift and navigate through the oncoming traffic . . . still grinning as he barely avoided hitting the other cars. And Memphis seemed content to follow right behind them . . . moving through their path effortlessly as Frankie yelped and ducked further into his seat. They rounded a corner, almost slinging her into the floor before Otto corrected . . . narrowly missing the people who were crossing through the crosswalk as they drifted through the intersection.

She looked over at him incredulously as he laughed before she finally snapped, clinging to the dash as he took another turn. Doing well over what he would need to even if they had half the damned force on their asses.

"Are you out of your mind? Seriously? Christ, you're crazier than Daddy ever had time to be!"

Otto laughed as she looked up, seeing the two cops coming at them head on. And she knew she squeaked as they passed between the two cars . . . just like she could hear Frankie scream from behind them as Memphis went up and onto the sidewalk to avoid the cops as they overcorrected and their front ends met with a sickening crunch that sheet metal and fiberglass always made when they ripped and crumbled.

She looked back, seeing Frankie holding onto the door as Memphis just looked calm and collected as he hopped the curb and got back onto the road before he pulled up beside them. He turned, smirking to her as Frankie groaned and she turned back to Otto as they separated.

As they slowed, moving through the back roads to the dock she looked her uncle over. And she saw a completely different person there than the one who ran the shop and managed the chops. This was the person she'd catch tinkering on cars with her father . . . laughing and telling stories when their wives weren't within earshot. This was the person who had put her in the front seat of his Corvette and laughed when she'd asked how fast it would go . . .

He glanced to her, laughing as he reached out and patted her hand with a warm smile.

"We were friends for a reason Sweetpea. Now hold on . . . we're gonna give 'em something to talk about. Think you can not scream?"

She blinked at the smile before glaring and settling into the seat, trying to get ready as she saw the lights for the marina in the distance getting closer. She sighed, knowing she was going to here about this . . . but what the hell. She nodded, reaching out and bracing her booted foot against the dash as she flicked her aviators back down over her eyes. At least if she closed them none of the others would see it . . .

"If you swear to never tell anyone that I did it to begin with . . . Sure. We are going to survive, right?"

Otto grinned before shrugging as he stepped on the gas even harder. And when he looked back to her she couldn't help laughing at his expression as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"No clue Sweetpea . . . but that's what's gonna make it so much fun . . . Well, that and the way Frank's gonna scream when Memphis tries to do the same thing."

She threw her head back and laughed, forcing herself relax as he accelerated even more. If they hit something the looser she was the less bones she would break . . . God they were going to die . . .

* * *

Sphinx looked up as lights appeared in the distance and felt himself start to relax. They'd heard over the scanners this loading crew had that the cops had caught up to the two cars before a collision halted the pursuit. And he was just thankful that they could make out not one but both of the Shelbies heading towards the docks. But why weren't either car slowing down?

He barely had time to react as the gleaming blue Shelby Daytona Coupe shot through the open gates and turned, the back spinning and barely missing Donnie and San before it started moving just as quickly in reverse . . . right up the ramp and into the last crate. San stepped over, looking in before turning to Donnie who was shaking his head as he ran his hands over his chest and torso. Wayland moved out from behind him, her short nails digging into his arms even through his coat as he glanced down at her.

Bloody hell, he hadn't even seen her move . . .

All of their heads turned as the AC Cobra came in a few seconds behind it, sliding through the slightly wet gravel before going right up after the Coupe . . . and Sphinx was sure that he'd seen Frank about to puke hanging over the side. A few moments later the sounds of laughter and what sounded like heaving flowed out of the metal container. Only to be followed by Memphis walking out laughing with Frankie's arm draped over his shoulders. And the Fish was deathly pale and clammy looking . . .

San and Don moved, going to check on him as Memphis clapped a hand on the back of the man's neck . . . ribbing him good naturedly as the other boost glared at him.

"Oh c'mon Frank! You've ridden with Sphinx and Sway! You can't say that I'm any worse . . ."

Frankie's glare darkened before he closed his eyes, swallowing loudly before he shook his head and moved away to San.

"Don't you 'oh c'mon Frank' me, Raines. You almost got us killed! Twice! Within like thirty seconds! Who the fuck follows the idiot that runs through a damned glass front window?"

Memphis chuckled, shrugging as he turned and waved to Wayland. Who, as Sphinx looked down to her noticed she seemed torn between laughing and fainting. Movement brought his eyes away from the others and up to the container just in time to see Ripley step out, leaning into Otto as she laughed. Her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses but he could see from the set of her shoulders that she was nowhere near as relaxed as she was trying to act.

And when she saw him, she pushed her glasses up and was away from her godfather; wrapping herself under his arm that lifted on its own as she buried her nose into his chest. He pulled her closer, feeling her sigh as much as he heard it as she leaned into him. He bent, listening to her grumble and he knew that they'd missed a hell of a lot before the crew had turned on the scanners.

"Stupid man . . . It's a miracle he's lived to see gray hair the crazy bastard . . ."

She looked up at him, shaking her head before she brushed her lips over his briefly. Which caused Frankie to gag again . . . and him to level a dark look on the man. Until he saw that San was actually patting the guy's back trying to get him to breathe.

"Can't believe she isn't freaking out . . . Crazy must run in the family or something. I mean, they went through the window first . . . and swung through those damn people . . . Damnation we're lucky to be here . . ."

Sphinx glanced back down at her questioningly before she shook her head and laid her cheek against his chest. And he knew she really was shaken up to be doing this. She tried to keep distance between them in front of the others as much as he did . . . and though they were looking to them no one was voicing their opinions. At least that was good . . .

Otto finally joined them, clapping Memphis on the shoulder with a wide grin as he nodded to Ripley. And he felt her shoulders stiffen before she relaxed enough to answer the oldest runner.

"Damnation I do love that car. And I got to keep her this time . . . You okay over there Sweetpea? I told you we weren't going to hit anything . . ."

"Not that you didn't try. Can we please get out of here? Before he decides to drive something else please?"

Otto laughed, looking to Memphis with a hurt expression while the other runner chuckled.

"You know Raines, I think she doesn't like the way we drive or something . . ."

Raines nodded, shaking his head as he looked them over before winking to Sway. Who just shook her head and smacked him, rising to defend her friend before he could even glare at them.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd be used to it dating Sphinx and everything. I mean we all know he would've just hit the damn cops . . ."

"Do not even start with her, Memphis Raines! I swear I will help her beat you to death . . . Now are we going to eat? Because almost getting flattened works up an appetite . . ."

* * *

Ripley opened her eyes, disoriented and more than slightly confused. There was something off about her home . . . but her mind refused to work so she could figure out what it was. She went to turn and felt a wave of panic rise as she discovered she couldn't move. Until a loud muffled snore brought her eyes to rest on the sleeping form of the Sphinx. She sighed, relaxing as she took him in. He was stretched out across her bed, one arm slung over her waist-securing her against him like a damned weighted chain- while the other was somehow slung over his eyes and almost covering his nose as he snored away.

She rolled her eyes, going to settle back into her bed when she heard a knocking. She stilled before sighing as it got louder. If this was San and Frankie showing up drunk again she was going to wake Sphinx up and let him deal with them. Because it would be his damned fault anyway . . . They'd all gone out to celebrate capturing the most elusive car in the history of any boost-mainly because they were so damned rare and so hard to control for anyone to find them and keep- and Frankie had to be pumped with enough alcohol to kill something before he'd start calming down enough to relax.

Which had led to the drinking contest between the men while she and Sway had just looked on in awe over the chicken wings they were sharing. Otto had stayed long enough to toast before heading home to Junie . . . leaving them at the bar alone. And Memphis had the grand idea to start the drinking wars. Donnie and Atley had held up pretty well with Memphis while Frankie-already half lit-had fallen into a slurring mess not too far ahead of San. And Sphinx had gone ahead of all of them, shaking his head and tossing back every shot they set before him like it was water . . . before standing and walking out with her like he hadn't consumed enough alcohol to kill something. After he'd discretely passed her his keys of course . . .

She moved, trying to slip out from under him when she realized that she wasn't wearing anything but his wife beater. She looked down before rolling her eyes and trying to at least find her panties before she gave up and just grabbed her robe, pulling it around her as she sighed and went to answer the door. And cursed when she tripped over Sphinx's boots in the middle of her living room and slamming her knee into the coffee table. Right as a loud snore resonated from her bedroom.

Oh she was going to kill him . . . because he was definitely trying to kill her . . .

She reached down, rubbing her sore leg as she hobbled to the door. Just as the knocking started again . . . She fumed, unlocking it and slinging it open with a growl.

"What?"

Only to be shocked by what was waiting on her. She closed her eyes, shaking her head before she ran a hand through her bed tousled curls. Because there was no way that Kip Raines was standing on her doorstep with a damned packed duffle bag and red tear filled eyes. She shook herself, pushing the door opened as she looked around the hallway for anyone else. But there was no one . . . so how did Memphis Raines thirteen year old little brother end up here?

She sighed, looking him over as he shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"Kip? Honey what's wrong . . ."

He looked down at his scuffed shoes before scrubbing at his eyes with his coat sleeve. And she felt her heart break as he tried not to snub . . . or let her see that despite his best efforts he was still crying. Finally he shrugged, looking back up as he fiddled with his bag strap.

"I-uh . . . Mom and I got into a fight . . . and . . . I can't go to Randall or she'll just get pissed . . . Again . . ."

She looked at him, reaching out to cup his cheek as he went to look away. And she was suddenly glad that Kip wasn't as tall as his brother or she would've never been able to make him look at her as easily as she did.

"Again? What do you mean again? And why would she get mad if you went to Memphis?"

He looked at her, new tears running down his cheeks as his lip quivered. And she knew that whatever had happened at his home was bad enough to shake the normally cocky and borderline obnoxious but sweet kid to his foundation. A foundation that was very much a scared and confused kid who felt like he didn't have anywhere in the world to go.

"Cause Randall's why we were fighting . . . some cop came by the house earlier tonight. Asking a whole buncha questions about what he did and how we got by on what Mom makes . . . before he pretty much told Mom that he knows what you guys do. And that he was going to burn all of us if she didn't tell him something. She slammed the door in his face before I told her to call Randall and tell him. To warn him . . ."

Ripley nodded, pulling him into the apartment and closing the door behind him. Which gave her just enough time to turn around before Kip launched himself into her chest and wrapped his arms around her. She froze before returning the hug, threading her fingers through the kid's hair as she felt his tears soak into the fabric of her robe and Sphinx's shirt as his shoulders started to shake.

"She just told me to get over it before telling me to get ready to go into work with her. That we weren't calling or getting into it . . . and that Randall could take care of himself. But he's my brother! We aren't supposed to just leave him like that. Especially since he takes care of us . . ."

She sighed, nodding as she rested her chin on his hair, trying to rub his shoulders as he kept talking.

"And then I saw the chase on TV earlier at the café . . . and when I asked if we could call Otto's she flipped on me. Told me if I wanted to end up like my brother to go ahead and just go. So I left. I went by the house and packed . . . but I can't go to Randall. It'll kill him to hear that she's freaking out again. Especially since she and Sarah are just now getting along . . ."

Ripley pulled back, pressing her lips across his forehead before sighing as she led him to the couch. She took his bag, dropping it in the chair before clearing some of the pillows off and setting them in the floor. She pushed him back into the leather as he looked up at her, the uncertainty and fear clear as she shook her head.

"Memphis is fine, Kip. Donnie ran into some trouble . . . but not Memphis. He was with me and Otto tonight. We were safe and fine . . ."

He nodded and she watched his shoulders sag as he leaned back into the couch with a sigh.

"Look, go ahead and go to sleep. I'll get you some pillows and a blanket, okay? And tomorrow we'll figure all of this out . . . alright?"

He nodded again and leaned down to unfasten his shoes as she moved to grab the things to fix his impromptu bed . . . only to try not to swallow her heart as a hand caught her around the arm as soon as she stepped into her bedroom. She grabbed her heart, looking up to see Sphinx's sleep laden and suspicious eyes before she smacked him in his chest.

"Christ! I'm getting you that bell. When did you wake up?"

He leaned down, pulling her against his chest as he pressed his forehead to hers. And she couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she saw the way his hair was sticking on end. She reached up, trying to smooth it back down as he rolled his eyes.

"Long enough to know we have company . . . he say why he came here?"

She shook her head, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth before he bent to kiss her, soothing it with his tongue.

"I think he didn't know where else to go . . . what do we do?"

He shrugged, kissing her again before he moved to pull the basket from beneath her bed and handed her one of the thick throws. She took it, watching him go into her bathroom to return with the pillow from the top of the linen closet with a nod back towards the living room. And she was tempted to kiss him all over again as he moved back to her bathroom, yawning as he stretched. And the large tattoo on his back rippled over the muscle as he moved.

"Tuck the lad in and come back to bed. We'll settle it in the day light . . . Now where's the bloody aspirin? My head's killin' me . . ."

* * *

_Poor Kip . . ._


	42. Chapter 42

**Police Interference**

Sphinx stretched, trying not to groan as he moved to get out of the far too comfortable bed. Ripley had a talent of finding soft plush things to wrap herself up in . . . and the more he stayed here with her the harder it was to actually leave. Or-now that she'd redone his own bed on a whim as a belated birthday present- to let her leave his. He sighed, pushing to his feet before looking back to her as she slept.

Once she'd put the boy to bed she'd shed her robe and crawled back into bed beside him, wearing only the wifebeater he'd pulled over her head on a whim when she'd shivered. And now, as she lay stretched across her bed with her head nuzzled as much on his pillow as it was on her own-with her arm stretched out to where he'd been before- she looked absolutely content. Especially with the sleepy little smile stretched across her lips.

God it would be so easy to just curl back up with her and spend the day in bed . . .

He shook himself, moving to go into the bathroom. He needed to go to work, not lounge in bed with his girlfriend . . . despite the fact that he was going to have to go home to shower and brush his teeth before he could even think about getting ready . . . Maybe he did need to call in. He didn't have to be there for another three hours . . . and Ripley wouldn't mind him staying with her all day instead of having to vie for time.

He sighed, looking himself over in her mirror. He needed to shave . . . and he needed a shower. But she'd looked at him last night like he was something grand. Especially after he'd told her to see to the boy before coming back to bed . . . and initiating a round of slow and extremely intimate love making. Because as much as he hated to classify anything he did with that four letter word what had happened in the hours before dawn was far too sweet to be anything but. And as much as he knew it should bother him every time it would start to all he had to do was remember her lips over his and her soft little touches and whispers.

He shivered before almost jumping out of his skin when cold hands traced up his back before wrapping around his waist as she laid her cheek against his shoulder blade with a sleepy sigh. His hands came down on their own, laying over hers before he glanced back at her she stretched up to press her lips as high as she could. Which was still only right on his shoulders.

"It got cold without you . . . You getting ready to go?"

He stilled before shrugging, turning in her arms to wrap his own around her as she pressed her ear to his chest. And he knew she heard his heart leap as her lips brushed over the bullet scar before she glanced up to him. He shook himself, reaching down to tug on her bed tousled curls. She looked good in makeup and with her hair done . . . but he loved how she looked when she first woke up. Or was just lounging around one of their apartments in her sweats and tanks . . . or her shorts and a tee shirt.

"Thinking about calling in . . ."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before shrugging and kissing his chest again. And he wondered if she thought she could kiss the impression of her lips there . . . because she seemed to love doing it.

"You could . . . and we could go get breakfast. After we take a shower . . ."

He raised a brow before grinning down at her.

"Better save that for when we're alone. You get far too loud . . . and Raines might be averse to us corrupting his brother . . ."

She flushed brightly before stretching up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she could brush her lips against his.

"What if I promise to be really, really quiet? Would you reconsider . . ."

He groaned, going to get two towels as she moved to start the water. And as his hands found his shirt and pulled it up and over her ribs he couldn't stop himself from picking at her. He had no idea why but he found himself becoming more and more accustomed to her touches . . . and more content to banter with her than he ever had been with another person.

"God . . . and I'm the nympho . . ."

She grinned, shrugging her brows to him before pulling him up and into the tub as she hit the knob to start the shower.

"I didn't used to be . . . guess you were contagious . . . I mean, I did get another girl's phone number yesterday . . . Maybe I should call her and see if she thinks I'm sex crazed . . ."

He groaned, pushing her under the spray of water as she yelped before laughing as he picked her up. He was definitely calling in today. And she wasn't calling that girl back. Ever . . .

* * *

Kip shot off the couch, looking around the room in a panic before he realized where he was . . . . and that his brother's . . . friend the Sphinx was sitting in the odd chair in front of him with a cup of what smelled like really strong coffee in his hands. The large, quiet man looked him over with a brow raised before shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink. And Kip took the opportunity to look the guy over.

Every time he'd ever seen him, the man was almost always in darker colors and hanging back towards the shadows . . . if he wasn't close to Ripley. But today he was in a pair of well fitting light jeans and a faded dark grayish brown v necked tee shirt that was barely stretched across his chest and shoulders before pooling at his waist and hips . . . But something about him was off. It was like something was missing . . .

A noise from the kitchen brought his eyes towards the other part of Ripley's home and he was shocked to see her moving out of the other room with a huge bowl and a coffee cup. Her hair was damp and curling wildly around her face, the bright red streak to the side mingling with the other light blonde as set the bowl in front of him with a warm smile. She had on these big black rimmed glasses and was wearing a long sleeved maroon Henley shirt that was unbuttoned in the front to show off the dark gray tank beneath it . . . and a pair of jeans that were more hole and rips than fabric that were cuffed to her knees.

He looked away as she grinned to him; nodding to both as she sank onto the arm of the chair Sphinx was in. And Kip had to admit that even with how much he liked Ripley-and it was really more he thought it was cool she wasn't that much older than him and still did every thing she did than the crush Randall and Sarah were convinced it was- that the two of them did look oddly good together. He was dark and massive while she was light and petite . . . and both of them were the right kind of crazy to fit well with the others.

He took the bowl, grinning as he saw it was filled with a huge serving of cereal . . . and what looked like very little milk. He picked up the spoon, looking up just in time to see Ripley lean over and snag Sphinx's coffee cup and take a huge drink. Only to make a face as she barely managed to swallow it before she looked at him. The man just took his cup back, rolling his eyes as she stuck her tongue out.

"Eww! God do you put anything in that at all? I mean that's strong enough to kill something Sphinx!"

He shrugged, taking another drink as she watched him. Kip shook his head, trying not to laugh at the look she leveled on her boyfriend as he continued to drink the dark liquid. She shuddered, turning back to him as she grumbled.

"Note to self: keep Sphinx away from the coffee pot or suffer possible caffeine poisoning. Kip? Are you okay?"

He nodded, chewing quickly before he spoke. And he was very aware that Sphinx was watching him as he talked . . . and that the man had set his coffee down before pulling Ripley down and into his lap, letting her legs dangle off the side.

"Yeah . . . I guess I need to call Mom and see what's going on. And Randall. That cop was weird . . . he wasn't like any I'd ever seen, you know?"

Ripley nodded, resting her head on Sphinx's shoulder and Kip knew he was seeing a side of them that other people probably didn't . . . Hell, Randall still couldn't believe they were actually together most days while Sarah just rolled her eyes and told him to get over it.

"Probably be a good idea. What was his name? This weirdo cop?"

Kip shifted, looking up to her.

"Johansen. He said his name was Michael Johansen."

* * *

Ripley sighed, listening to the water run in her bathroom as she washed the bowl out from Kip's breakfast. She hadn't ever heard of this Johansen guy before . . . and it didn't sit well that he'd gone to Helen and Kip instead of coming to Memphis or even the garage. The whole mess left her feeling cold . . . and no matter what she did she couldn't get the chill to go away. She shuddered before jumping as arms settled around her waist and pulled her back into a broad chest.

She sighed, dropping the bowl back into the water as Sphinx rested his chin in the curve of her neck.

"You too, Love?"

She nodded, looking back at him. And she could see that he was just as disturbed as she was. Which made her even more worried than she had been. She knew-from watching him even before they were together-that Sphinx had an amazing instinct for trouble. It was almost like he knew when something was wrong . . . . and while she could see him fight it sometimes she knew he was listening to it now. Just like she was.

Because cops didn't just pop up at your house and threaten to burn your life down without there being a reason . . .

"I don't get it . . . no one knows us. Not well enough to try this. And to go to Memphis's mom . . . . This is bad Sphinx. And its only going to get worse . . ."

He nodded, kissing her neck. And his next words shocked, awed and enraged her all at once. He couldn't be serious . . .

"Until we know what's what . . . stay out of the boosts. Alright?"

She turned, going to yell at him when his mouth hit hers softly . . . and she couldn't will her anger back as he cupped her face and looked her over beseechingly.

"Please? For me Love?"

She sighed, nodding once before she kissed him.

"Fine . . . but only until we get a feel for this guy. And only for you . . ."

He nodded, brushing his lips over hers as a loud knock sounded on the door. He sighed, pressing his forehead to hers before pulling away to let her go and answer. Please dear Lord let this be Memphis . . .

* * *

Helen Raines waited behind Randall and Sarah as they stood outside the door of one of his boost's apartments . . . and she hoped that this girl really did know where Kip was. Because she didn't know where else he could've gone . . .

She sighed, reaching up and pushing her hair out of her eyes as she looked up to Sarah as she reached out and pulled her into her side, rubbing her arm reassuringly. She hadn't wanted to tell Kip that she'd called Randall as soon as she'd gotten into the Café. And that he'd never heard of Johansen and didn't know anything about him . . . because it would've just worried him even more. So when he kept pestering and pushing, not caring who heard him she'd finally snapped . . . and he'd run off before she could stop him.

She smiled up at Sarah as she wiped at her eyes and she knew how hard this was for the girl to do . . . and she still appreciated the gesture. Because it showed that Ripley had been right. Sarah was a great girl . . . and she loved her son almost as much as she did.

The door opened and Helen was jarred by the light hair on the girl before she remembered that Randall claimed she changed it every other day. Ripley smiled at them, opening the door wide and Helen was amazed at the girl's home. And the man that walked into the main room. She'd seen him before . . . . and she'd seen them together at the cookout. And apparently she'd been right . . . because the way he watched her spoke volumes even if he didn't.

Ripley motioned to the odd colored sofa before sinking onto the arm of the chair Sphinx settled into. Only to be drug down and onto his lap as he rolled his eyes at her. She raised a brow before shaking her head, turning back to them and Helen knew that they'd just had a silent conversation. The same way she and Manny had for years before the boys had ever come along.

"Kip's in the tub . . . and we may not see him again for a while. He's fine . . ."

Helen sighed, sagging against Sarah as Randall nodded to her.

"Thanks Ripley . . . Sphinx. Hope he didn't cause too much trouble . . ."

Sphinx snorted before Ripley turned to glare at him, smacking him in the shoulder before pointing a finger at him as he looked up at her with a brow raised. Before he actually smirked up at her as she chastised him.

"Oh don't you even start. Especially since you're playing hookie today, buster. I love you to death but I will skin your ass. That boy was fine and you know it. You're just pissed you actually had to interact with someone else."

Sphinx's smirked darkened before he rolled his eyes and shrugged his brows at them, settling into the chair as she shook her head and turned back to them apologetically. And Helen watched the man's hand settle on her thigh as they sat together.

"I'm sorry about him, just ignore him . . . . Kip was fine."

Helen smiled, watching Sarah and Randall share a look before they all turned to a sound from the bedroom. And Kip came walking into the living room in a clean pair of jeans and a tee shirt, only to stop when he saw all of them. He looked them over before turning to Randall. Who stood and cuffed him in the ear before he started yelling at him.

"Are you out of your mind? Taking off like that in the middle of the night? What if Ripley had been at Sphinx's huh?"

Kip shrugged before flinching when Randall pulled him into a fierce hug. And she watched her youngest son return it.

"God you're an idiot little brother. But I love you anyway. Mom called when she got to work from a pay phone. The lines at the house may be tapped . . . and she didn't want you to worry . . ."

Kip stilled, looking at her and she nodded. And she loved that he blushed before looking up to Randall kind of dazed.

"Oh . . . I guess . . . I'm sorry . . ."

She sighed, standing and wrapping her arms around both of them before shaking her head.

"Its fine . . . you're grounded for the rest of your natural life but its fine."

* * *

Ripley smiled, shaking her head before looking down to Sphinx as his hand moved lazily over her thigh. He glanced up at her, shrugging his brows at her before they turned to Sway as she spoke.

"Yeah well as great as this is . . . who is this cop? I mean, Castlebeck's been the one giving both crews grief, right? So who's this guy? And why does he seem to have it out for you Memphis?"

She looked over, watching Memphis's face go cold as Sphinx's hand squeezed her thigh before tugging her just a bit closer as he shifted.

"I've got no idea . . . but I know who might. Ripley? Wanna play dress up again?"

She looked down to Sphinx . . . who looked about as thrilled as she felt. But she nodded, brushing her lips over his cheek. Why did the crew always think she was some sort of boost Barbie?

* * *

Ripley shifted in the front seat of the Aston, trying not to fidget as she got her purse and everything together for her visit to the Governor's Regional Auto-theft Bureau. She'd called Castlebeck-on Memphis's behalf- and asked if she could meet him somewhere to talk. She was going to feed him some line about Johnny B's boys snooping around again before she tossed out that some cop had stopped by the garage asking a bunch of questions.

Because while they'd been trying to get the Raines family reunion underway the bastard had dropped by Junie and Otto's house before going to the garage. And Otto was pissed . . . but nowhere near as much as Junie. The man was arrogant and cocky while he'd practically declared that he knew her godparents ran some sort of illegal hideaway for boosts. Which was only partially true but Junie had been quick to dismiss him before Otto could get too worked up over it.

She sighed, getting out just in time to see Castlebeck step out of the doors with an angry expression on his face. She stopped, smoothing her plum dress before he saw her and sighed, shaking his head at her before motioning her towards one of the SUVs parked to the side. He walked her to the passenger side, looking over her Aston appreciatively as he spoke to her lowly.

"Nice hair, Chaosia. And car . . . that what you got to replace your Ferrari?"

She smiled, shaking her head as she pushed her curls out of her face. The dress came to well past her knees and had charcoal lace peeking beneath the hem line . . . while she'd thrown a simple dark cardigan over it and was wearing flip flops.

"Thanks. And no. That beauty was my Dad's actually . . . I rarely drive her because I'm afraid to hurt her. Are you okay? You seem . . . upset . . ."

He sighed and nodded . . . before he shook his head and shrugged, closing the door after she crawled into the vehicle. And as soon as he was in the driver's seat she watched him sag. Something was definitely wrong . . . and while she might not like his job, she liked Roland well enough. Well, as well as she could like a cop anyway. He started the engine and pulled out of the spot, heading towards downtown as she looked up at him perplexed.

"Um . . . where are we going? I thought we were going to talk . . ."

He looked to her before shrugging again, slowing for a redlight.

"I need a cup of coffee. And I have a feeling you don't want to be in that office right now. Because I sure as hell don't . . ."

She raised a brow before sinking back into the seat with a smile. She'd find out what was going on . . . even if she had to use every trick she had.

"Well by all means, lets hit a coffee shop and we'll find somewhere to talk . . . I mean, I can listen if you need me to . . ."

He glanced at her, smirking as he nodded.

"I may take you up on that . . . because this shit is getting crazy . . ."

* * *

Almost thirty minutes later, they were parked near one of the beach accesses and sitting on one of the benches, just looking out at the water while they drank their drinks. Castlebeck had gotten coffee while Ripley had opted to get soda . . . and she was telling him everything she dared to about the other.

"I saw those guys again the other day. They were slinking around my parking complex. I was driving my boyfriend's car so they didn't notice me but I think they were looking for another car like my old one. Because they didn't even try to bother my new one . . ."

He nodded, looking to her as he took a sip.

"What'd you get?"

She grinned, looking out at the ocean as she slurped her drink before blushing at him when he raised a brow.

"A 66 Chevelle actually. I figured they'd leave it alone . . . and I didn't want anything new. Or another damned Ferrari . . ."

He nodded, impressed with her car choice before looking over the water again as she sighed. Now or never . . .

"But honestly that wasn't the only reason I called. My godparents were paid a rather rude visit by a guy with your division today . . . and I wanted to see if you knew anything about it. I mean, I get you can't tell me anything if there's some kind of investigation but . . . this guy had my godmother in tears by time he left. And I want to know what to do to keep that from happening again. Because them and my boyfriend are all I have left. And I don't appreciate having to go and try to calm her down on short notice . . . I kind of need a tranq gun to do that."

Castlebeck looked at her, brow raised before leaning forward and looking at the water.

"Who are your godparents? What do they do?"

"My Aunt Junie and Uncle Otto own a repair and restoration garage . . . though they do a little of everything. The place is called Halliwell Restoration . . ."

He cursed, leaning back into the bench as he took a long gulp. And suddenly she got worried.

"Why do I have a feeling you've heard their names? And that you wish that coffee had liquor in it?"

He grinned, nodding as he looked at her.

"Because I have and I do . . . Your godparents' name came across my desk this morning . . . with the transfer of a new uniform I've never even met until a few minutes after you called. Guy's name is Michael Johansen . . . and I got no clue who he's taking his orders from but it isn't anyone with a shield."

She stilled looking at him as what he was saying sunk in. Oh this wasn't good.

"You think he's crooked? Like . . . like a dirty cop? Why not go to Internal Affairs? I mean, isn't that who you're supposed to tell stuff like that to?"

He sighed, looking at her before shaking his head.

"Not that simple. All I've got is a gut feeling and a whole new direction for this division to go. We were concentrating on the gangbangers from before . . . but starting last night we have orders to start going after the more sophisticated runners and crews. But it doesn't make any damn sense. Not from my point of view anyway . . . These people we were tracking were monsters . . . they killed and robbed and pretty much destroyed whatever they touched while these other boosts just seem to go after scores and be content with it. Hell, the only time we even see them is when we're lucky enough to happen across them . . . But now . . ."

She leaned in, nudging him.

"Now?"

"Now we've gotten a slew of anonymous tips on some small but effective crew right here in Long Beach . . . and this Johansen wants us to concentrate on them. Says they're a bigger threat . . . but I've never seen violence or damage . . . and they're too damned good to catch in the act. We caught up with one through a tip and the bastard got away while me and three other uniforms wrecked. And on the other side of LA the damn gang bangers went to war over a set of Lamborghinis and some other Italians . . ."

She stilled, looking at him as she pulled her bottom lips between her teeth before she reached out and patted his leg sympathetically. It was nice to hear that he wasn't so much after them as he was the other crews and solos that made such a mess . . . Though with the way they'd been doing things the past few months they'd caused just as much trouble . . .

"So where does that put my godparents? I mean I just moved here when my parents were killed . . . but I know them. They're good decent people. And your guy had my godmother in tears . . ."

Castlebeck glowered out at the water before shaking his head.

"I got no idea. What'd he say when he came by?"

She shrugged, looking back out at the water with a huff.

"That he knew who and what they were. And that if they didn't stop that he was going to burn them to nothing but ashes . . . I mean, that's not very cop-like, you know?"

He shook his head before glancing at her skeptically.

"Are they connected to all of this? The wars and the shit going down? You can tell me Chaosia and I swear I'll do everything in my power to try and help them . . ."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him as she smiled. Castlebeck was a good decent cop. But he was still a cop. And he'd just proved that he wasn't going to be on anyone's take. But for now . . . that was a good thing.

"I know they're not perfect . . . but they're good people, Roland. My Uncle is amazing with this weird sense of humor . . . and My Aunt is a saint. I honestly can't see how anyone could ever look at them and believe that they're part of some crime . . . whatever. I mean, Junie bakes cookies for the guys at the shop. And she's always sending me and my boyfriend food. And Otto was so mad that I didn't call them first about the Ferrari I thought he was going to pop a gasket . . . So no. The only thing my godparents are guilty of is trying to keep a shop up and running a part of town that's steadily going down hill . . ."

He nodded, leaning back again.

"Yeah . . . . because of the gangbangers . . . I'll keep an ear to the ground, kiddo. You just . . . don't let this guy bother them. Like I said, until I have something I can use I've just got to contain the sonofabitch . . ."

He sighed, standing as he held out his hand to her with a wry grin.

"Well, lets go back to hell . . . and I'll take you back to your car. It should still be there . . ."

She rolled her eyes, taking his hand before going back to the car.

"Oh God I hope so. My Dad would haunt me 'til the end of time if I let anything happen to that car . . ."

He grinned, laughing and she knew she had a lot to take to Memphis. For him and Atley to take to Cacuzza tonight . . .

* * *

Castlebeck opened the passenger door for the SUV, holding it for Chaosia to get out as she smiled up at him prettily. She really was a sweet kid . . . a bit nosy and borderline paranoid but sweet. But with what he'd been able to find out about her he couldn't blame her. Which is why he wasn't going to give her any reason to spaz. Her parents had been killed in an automobile wreck that had been initially ruled accidental but then kicked to another detective . . . who took one look at it and claimed it was Homicide. And now the initial detective-who'd spent about as much time reviewing the case as he did shaving- was here in his office . . . and giving what was left of her family hell.

After her car had been stolen he'd done his normal background check and found that the girl hadn't lied to him or been misleading-so far as he could tell- and even though he wondered how old the man that had come to pick her up was he knew she was legal so he wasn't going to push. He sighed, glancing down at her as she went to move to her car.

"So . . . what's with the dress? I mean it doesn't really seem your normal speed?"

She blushed prettily before smiling at him even wider.

"I'm actually going out to eat with the boyfriend at five. Figured I'd save time and his already nonexistent sanity and go ahead and be ready for once. I'm pretty flighty and he's usually pretty patient so I figured I'd spare him . . ."

He furrowed his brow and looked at her.

"You don't seem flighty to me, kid."

She laughed, shaking her head as she moved to go to her Aston. And he suddenly found himself curious to know more about the man she was with. He'd met him, seen how large and brooding he was . . . but the second he'd touched Chaosia the man had mellowed to a degree that was shocking. He'd gone from golem to damn near human right before his eyes . . . But he knew the guy was dangerous. His instincts screamed it . . . and he needed to know what he'd be up against if Johansen started trifling with the girl to get to the Halliwells.

"He says the same thing but I know I am. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, right? I mean he has keys to my cars and my apartment just incase I forget something. That's kind of screams the opposite of 'composed and in control of all mental faculties' right?"

He shook his head, grinning before pushing for a bit more information. And Chaosia seemed willing to give it. She _**liked**_ talking about her boyfriend . . . and he suddenly understood why the man hadn't really said a word. She talked enough for both of them . . .

"well he must be okay if he's willing to try and help like that. How'd you two meet?"

She smiled, grinning as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Through a friend actually. We met right before I turned eighteen . . . but we hated one another at first, you know? Could barely be in the same room without glaring at one another . . . until our friends forced us to sit down and get to know one another. We became friends pretty easily when we figured out we could stay in the same room without committing murder . . . We really just started dating not too long ago . . ."

He nodded, watching her smile soften before she looked back to the Aston. He remembered those days . . . being young and in love. Even if they weren't as far behind him as he felt like they were sometimes . . .

"Sounds like you just had to get used to one another. My girl and I were the same way . . . though there are days I swear she still hates me. How much of an age difference is there between the two of you?"

She nodded, looking back at him before shrugging.

"I turn nineteen in February . . . and he just turned twenty three last month. Honestly, I think the age difference was part of his problem . . . but age is just a number, right? I mean so long as its legal . . . but he wasn't very willing to try. I had to beat him over the head with something. The goober . . ."

She glanced down at her watch and paled, looking back up to him apologetically.

"And he's been waiting on me for almost twenty minutes. So I'm going to go before I get guilted into going to that damn car show tonight. Bye Roland!"

He stepped closer, shaking his head as he laughed.

"Well, tell him its closed. That other crew grabbed up two Shelbies while the rest of us were running around like crazy . . . you're saved."

She looked skyward, laughing as she crawled in the car. And Castlebeck knew for all of her quirks she was just a normal girl . . . because his own on-again-off-again girlfriend would moan and bitch about having to go worse than she was.

"Oh thank you God! I'm saved . . . guess that means we're going dancing whether he likes it or not . . . Bye!"

He laughed, shaking his head as he went back inside. He doubted the Halliwells had anything to do with all of this crap . . . but as his gut was telling him to go by and talk with the couple. If for no other reason than to assure them that he wasn't going to let Johansen harass them. He sighed.

_God why did he want to transfer from Vice?_


	43. Chapter 43

**Mobster Madness**

Ripley walked through the doors of her apartment, barely having time to shed off her shoes and cardigan before she was scooped up and dropped on her couch. And her lips were assaulted by her very amorous boyfriend as he knelt over her. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he used his knee to nudge her legs just a bit wider apart before settling between them. God she could get used to this . . . . but hadn't he said he was going to go into work late since she had spying to do? She pulled away, trying to talk as his mouth moved down her chin to her jaw.

"What happened to work?"

He shrugged as he slowly undid the button on the side of her dress while his tongue swirled over her left breast. She gasped, arching off the couch and closer to him as he chuckled and slipped his hands beneath the now open fabric.

"Decided to just stay out . . . spend the time with you . . . Why? Were you going to call your girlfriend while I was out?"

She groaned, letting him slide the dress up and over her head before meeting his lips again quickly.

"Damn you caught me . . . Guess I'll have to make due with you, huh?"

He chuckled, running his hand up her stomach and ribs to her chest before letting it slide to cup the back of her skull; pulling her into him as his mouth sealed over hers. And she honestly had no problem with the rougher touch as he moved against her.

"Poor baby . . . I can go if you want me to . . ."

She reached up, pulling his mouth back to hers as he leaned in closer. And she loved the little tremor that ran through him at her words . . .

"Don't you dare . . ."

He nodded, locking eyes with her as he pressed his forehead against hers; his hand forcing her face up as his thumb traced her jaw lightly. And she had to fight to breath at what she saw there . . . she'd never thought he would look at her like that. But he was . . . and it thrilled and terrified her at the same time. Because it meant that if all of this went wrong-and she wasn't naïve enough to think that it wouldn't-that both of them were going to get hurt.

She could handle the pain . . . but she knew it would send him further back into his shell than he had been before. And she couldn't bear to see that happen. She closed her eyes, only to open them as his thumb brushed her lips.

"Missed you . . ."

She nodded, kissing him softly as her arms wound tighter around him. And he willingly leaned into the contact. She was going to have to make sure not to fuck this up . . . because she couldn't bear to be the one who broke him.

"I missed you too baby . . . more than you know . . ."

* * *

Atley sighed, leaning back in the booth of Carlionne's as he and Sphinx waited for their contact with Cacuzza. The mob boss would know about what was going on with the PD . . . and his cops on the take could arm them with information that Ripley's conversation with Castlebeck couldn't. He shifted, looking over to his friend as he lounged in the booth.

Sphinx looked odd in the light jeans and tee shirt with the faded gray Member's only jacket over it . . . but he was still menacing enough to keep the people buzzing around them at arm's length. Even with the small but bright bruise on his neck peeking beneath the collar of his jacket. He turned, looking to Memphis as he sank into the booth and grinned at the raised brow their crew runner gave their companion before shaking his head.

It was odd to see Sphinx so . . . relaxed but they knew it would only be a matter of time before Ripley's attitude started to chip away at his own severe disposition. And what was replacing it was still quiet and reserved but nowhere near as anger or violent as before. Until he was pushed and his newly adopted 'fuck it' attitude bled away to the old 'kill it and toss the pieces' that had been there before. Sphinx turned, raising a brow at Memphis as he glanced at him again and Atley could see that Raines was going to open his mouth and probably start something. A habit the man had right before the calm would overtake him when he got nervous. And right after . . .

"So Ripley adopt your habit of using necks as chewtoys? Or did you guys go ahead and get a dog we don't know about. . ."

He sighed, hating he was right and loving the look that flitted across Sphinx's face before he snorted and glowered at them. Which just opened it up for Memphis to haggle him even more.

"Please tell me he doesn't do that around her . . . because I think she's batshit crazy enough to chunk something at his head if he pissed her off enough. Dude, a word to the wise . . . when the crimson tide rolls in hide. Cause nothing you say or do will ever be right . . . and every time you try to fix something you really didn't fuck up you're only going to get hit or shit thrown at you while they screech like spider monkeys."

Sphinx rolled his eyes, reaching out and picking up his beer as he shook his head while Atley laughed. Raines really did have a hard lot with Wayland sometimes . . . she was too wild to be happy playing house for long without trying to burn something down. Or-apparently-beam Memphis in the head with something.

"How many times did you have to get hit before you learned that one Rainey boy?"

Memphis huffed, slumping back into the seat with an incredulous look before he shook his head.

"Uh none. I have a mom dude. And I know what to and not to say to keep myself out of trouble with that shit. And to be armed with chocolate or something too cute and fluffy for them to toss shit at."

Sphinx slammed his now empty glass down before looking at Raines like he was out of his mind. Atley watched him open his mouth before shaking his head and motioning for another beer. And he saw Memphis relax now that the man didn't look like he was about to speak. Something he himself was doing. He'd never thought that Sphinx would actually get that close . . . but maybe Ripley's semi-chatterbox ways were wearing off on the man.

He leaned back, watching the two of them before an idea hit. And he was suddenly glad that he'd paid attention to all of those boring conversations between Ripley and Sway over the past months . . . because he just found a way to alleviate his growing boredom. Where in the hell was Mika?

"I feel sorry for both of you . . . I mean girls get around one another too long and the tides start to roll in at the same time. So just imagine it, any month now you're going to have to deal with both of them . . . Two times the schizoid mood swings, the bipolar freakouts and the weird ass cravings and whining. I don't envy either of you . . ."

Memphis shuddered as Sphinx rolled his eyes again, but Atley could see he was a little paler than he had been before. But Memphis's next words had both of them looking at him in shock. Because despite his best efforts to harass their leader he'd never wanted to know anything about his and Wayland's sex life. He knew his mind couldn't handle the shock of it . . . Which is probably why his brain was trying to stroke out and fry itself as a defense mechanism. . .

"Ah fuck. That means that on top of not getting laid for a fucking week I get to deal with two she-devils? Man can I just be out of the fucking country for that week every month please? Or pretend to be dead or something?"

Sphinx blinked, before looking to Atley and shaking his head as he took another drink of his new beer. But Raines wasn't letting them off that easy . . .

"Oh don't knock it dude. You two haven't been together long enough for that shit yet . . . but its coming. And trust me when I say no sex. Because that's exactly what's gonna happen. You're not going to get anything. Period. No hand jobs, no blow jobs, no nothing. But you are going to listen to her bitch about how damn horny she is but 'can't do anything about it'. And then you're gonna wait three more days-after the fact- for her to 'feel like it'."

Atley looked to Sphinx, who had stopped mid drink and was looking at Memphis like he was crazy. Atley snorted, laying his head on the table to laugh. God he needed a camera on days like this . . . because these damned kids were too much . . .

He looked up, seeing one of Mika's regular boys walk up and nod them to the back with a sigh of relief. Thank God the mafia was here . . . his heart couldn't take anymore of the Raines monologue. Or Sphinx's reactions . . .

* * *

Memphis looked at the man standing on the private veranda of the restaurant, trying not to let how shocked he was leak onto his face. He'd met Luka Cacuzza once before . . . and though the man was only in his late thirties he was still terrifying. The Sicilian turned, nodding them over before turning to look back out at the waves and the docks. And Memphis had a fleeting feeling that he'd stepped into the Godfather as the man spoke.

"I heard you're having some trouble from the PD . . . and wanted to see what I knew . . ."

Memphis nodded; stepping forward as Atley and Sphinx stayed close to him, and felt infinitely better about bringing both of them instead of just Atley. Jackson was hell on wheels with a gun but Sphinx was a crazy mean bastard . . . and nothing stood in his way of getting what he wanted. He was a dangerous and valuable asset to have . . . . now he just hoped he wasn't going to have to use him.

"Yes sir. I asked to meet with Mika to see if your guys knew anything . . . I honestly didn't mean to pull you away from anything for a personal meet."

Cacuzza turned, his light green eyes glinting as he looked them over before he sighed and leaned against the railing. He motioned them closer before waving his guards away. Something Memphis knew never happened . . . He turned back as the Don spoke and felt his world shift. Shit! They were in trouble . . .

"Mika is dead . . . my closet found him two days ago . . . beaten and tortured before they finally shot him. We're shipping his body back to Sicily for a proper burial tomorrow . . . We couldn't tell you because we had no clue how far this ran . . ."

"This?"

Cacuzza turned to Atley and nodded, glancing back at the doors before he spoke to them softly. And Memphis felt his heart freeze. This wasn't happening . . .

"We have an infestation, Jackson. And not just in the ranks . . . They've been hitting shipments and stopping my guns. They've tainted lists and sheets . . . and it doesn't end there. My badges in the PD, my contacts in the DA's office . . . all of it could be affected. And the problem is we have no idea who's pulling the strings. I would say Lin but he's happy with his territory. Oakland and above belong to the Triad . . . its been that way for years and we're not interested in disturbing the order. We only tread to uphold or ties and to pick up our guns . . . and they know it."

Atley nodded, moving forward to prop against the railing. And Memphis watched Cacuzza look down to his leg before looking back up.

"How is the leg? I haven't had time with this to send someone to ask . . . Is it healing? Or do you need something?"

Atley shrugged, nodding to Sphinx before answering the unvoiced question.

"Its as good as it gets, Luka . . . But I'm looking at this for the rest of my life. Fucking gangbangers. But nah, its satisfied for now . . . We got that settled pretty quick . . . Whoever's hitting them too . . . but from the gun and dope side."

Cacuzza nodded, looking to Sphinx before looking back to Memphis with a tired smile.

"Then let me tell you this . . . I am your new contact. You do whatever you need to do to bolster yourselves between sheets but all future boosts for this familia are coming from me. I have no idea who to trust within my own blood. And with all of this going on we need the revenue . . . I'm having to thin out my weapons pickups as it is and I am not loosing this pipeline. You're going to be compensated . . . but I warn you, if it doesn't come from my lips don't run it. Regardless of what they say . . . And if it happens call me immediately . . . This" he handed him a brick cell phone before nodding to them. "Is untraceable so long as the calls are short enough. The PD hasn't caught up just yet . . . Now, what do you know about this cop?"

Memphis nodded, locking eyes with the mobster.

"His name is Michael Johansen . . . and he's sniffing hard. And, according to a very reliable source within the new Division he's as dirty as they come. A dog with a badge . . . He one of yours?"

Cacuzza shook his head, glaring back out at the water before sighing.

"No but I am aware of the name. He was on the Organized Crime taskforce before he moved to Homicide. I know from previous information within the DA's office that he's been known to turn a blind eye to certain things. He was moved to this Division as punishment . . . for prematurely closing some case as accidental before another officer caught it. One of mine, actually . . . The word is that he was paid to close it and was moved by a higher up instead of fired . . ."

Atley looked to Sphinx-who had his eyes trained on a spot in the shadows- as Memphis ran a hand through his hair. He looked to him, sighing as Atley started to rant while Cacuzza chuckled and lit a cigar.

"Great. So he's a crooked cop on the take . . . and apparently protected by someone. But no one knows who. Awesome. What else do we know?"

Cacuzza took a hard draw from his cigar before tossing the match into the waves below them with a mirthless chuckle.

"I know the name for the case he was working on. I can get you the copies if you need them . . . should he start causing too much trouble some traditional extortion may work wonders until we know who he's a puppet for."

Memphis nodded, looking to him with a thankful smirk.

"Yeah, that'd be good insurance to have . . . what case was he trying to bury?"

Cacuzza moved, stepping to the table beside them and pouring himself a glass of scotch before motioning for someone. A man emerged from the shadows and was off with a few quiet spoken words, returning a few moments later with an official case file in hand. He passed it to Cacuzza with a nod before moving to go back to where he'd been . . . which is exactly where Sphinx had been looking. Cacuzza moved, handing him the file as he smirked at Sphinx, shaking his head before looking to Atley and himself.

"I must admit I'm impressed. Few people are able to spot Paulo when he wants to be . . . left alone. That is the file . . . I have no idea who would want to cover it up but they were trying."

Memphis looked over it before snapping it closed when Atley went to look. He shook his head, feeling his head get lighter. This was surreal . . . there was no fucking way. No way in hell that this was right . . . but if it was then Atley and Sphinx couldn't know. Atley would understand not acting but he couldn't reign Sphinx in if the man took it in his head to exact vengeance. Which is exactly what would happen . . . Because here in his hand was the case file for Eddie and Millennia Guadimus. And he could tell from the scratched over notes that there wasn't a doubt in the other cop's mind that they'd been murdered.

But the question is why?

* * *

Otto looked over the information as he looked back up to Memphis, trying to wrap his mind around it. The car Eddie and Millie had been in-Millie's car that she'd driven every single day- had been fucked with. The secondary diagnosis read out that not only had the brakes been tampered with but what was left of the chip showed it had been reprogrammed along with the accelerator. Meaning her Lexus had accelerated far faster than it should have . . . and with the brakes gone . . .

"They never stood a chance. Even Ed . . . car going that fast and won't slow or brake . . . Christ they might as well've shot 'em in the head."

Memphis nodded, leaning forward and pointing to the picture paper clipped to the top of the file. It was Eddie and Millie smiling as they posed for the camera . . . and he knew that picture well enough. Because Ripley had a copy on her bookcases in her home. She'd told him about how she'd taken it years before . . .

"What does he have to do with any of this? I mean, what the hell did he do to end up in a speeding bullet, Otto?"

Otto shook his head, looking up to Raines stunned.

"Nothing . . . the only boosting that Ed did from the time Ripley turned ten was to teach her. He was almost completely retired . . . I mean he never needed to do it for the money anyway. It was about the freedom for him . . . well that and the speed."

Memphis sagged into the chair in front of the desk as he sighed. And Otto saw the natural leader leaking through the exasperated boy. Raines was going to be a great leader . . . and he was going to keep them safe.

"Just like his daughter. Christ Otto . . . we can't tell her. Because she's already getting frustrated with the PD over the shit with her parents. Not returning calls or following up . . . and Donnie said that Nigel hinted he might know more than he was willing to tell the kid in mixed company. What do I do? If I keep this from her-from them-and she ever finds out she'll never forgive me. And I'm not dumb enough to think that whatever keeps Sphinx with us is stronger than what's happening between them . . . She leaves and he would go to. And probably give her Johansen's head on a pike as damned present . . ."

Otto chuckled weakly, knowing the truth to the words before shaking his head. He hated it but he was right. If Ed was mixed up with something and nobody knew then it was safest not to dig too deep until they had to. And he knew if they ever found out Ripley would hate both of them . . . and Junie would kill him. But it was best to protect them all . . . especially her. He sighed, looking up and extending his hand.

"Then we don't let 'em know. Any of 'em. You find a place to hide this and we'll keep it until we have to have it. We bury this, Randall. No one can know . . . not Junie or Sway. And definitely not Atley or Donnie. They'd cave too easily. Normally I'd say Sphinx would be okay but hell I think he'd break that code of his to tell her . . . So we keep this to ourselves. Deal?"

Memphis nodded, shaking his hand hard.

"Deal . . . now we just wait for Cacuzza to call us with the list. And pray nothing else happens . . ."

* * *

Sphinx walked into his apartment, trying to fight off the nagging feeling at the back of his skull that something wasn't right. The whole time he'd been at Ripley's he couldn't fight the nagging buzz in his mind . . . even as he tried to force himself to not react to the crying mess he'd walked in on. Apparently there was some merit to all of Raines's whining. And while it made his gut clench horribly to see Ripley sobbing he couldn't fight the rising aggravation when he'd found out what it was over. God he hoped she wouldn't be like this for a week. He wouldn't survive it . . . . Because the damned Kodak commercial wasn't sad enough for him to understand her bawling her eyes out.

And though it had helped distract him to usher her into the shower with a promise to see her tomorrow he hadn't been able to completely vanish the feeling he'd gotten at the meet. But Raines never kept anything of importance from them so he wasn't going to worry about it. Not now anyway. He sighed, crossing to his fridge and grabbing a beer before nearly choking when he looked back to see Atley sitting on his couch . . . drinking one of his beers as he twirled a lock pick around his fingers. He struggled to swallow before glaring at the man. He was going to find some way to keep the idiot out of his apartment if it killed him . . .

He glowered, going to sink into the chair before rolling his eyes and taking another long drink. Only to nearly choke when Atley spoke up. God he was going to kill him . . .

"Well, that look answers a whole lot. Guess Raines prediction was right huh? How long are you going to have to suffer?"

He glared before slamming the beer down . . . only to seriously contemplate killing him as he laughed and tossed his hands up in mock surrender. The bastard was laughing at him? Honestly?

"Wow you big oaf! Sympathy pains only go to pregnancy! Not menstruation! You aren't supposed to go crazy . . . they are."

He slumped back into the chair and looked skyward as Atley continued to laugh. God he wasn't sure why he'd ever even thought he wanted people around him. He dealt with humans so much better when they were fucking dead . . .


	44. Chapter 44

_Okay, this is going to be a bit odd but it deals a lot with Sway and Memphis. The two of them seemed to have been through a good bit before Raines left . . . and this is just one of the things they could have gone through. Its a little depressing but it goes with the way they're going to go._

_

* * *

_

**Two Pink Lines . . .**

Ripley grumbled, rolling over and burying her face in Sphinx's pillow as she tried not to hurt. She'd made a huge idiot out of herself two days before and she'd promised him that he didn't have to be around for the rest of it. Even if she wanted him to be . . . She sighed, snuggling deeper into her bed and almost yelped at the wave of mind numbing pain that shot through her. She knew this wasn't normal for her . . . but she would-occasionally- have a bad cycle. And she knew she was grumpy, moody and an absolute terror when she wasn't doubled over crying. So much so her father would all but move into his shop while her mother would patiently just deal with it.

Her eyes started to tear and she shook herself, trying not to cry as a wave of a different kind of hurt flooded her. She missed her parents. She missed her Dad's lame ass jokes and her Mother's never-ending patience and kindness . . . Her phone rang and she groaned, pulling herself out of her bed to go and answer it. She really did need to get another cordless phone . . . but for some reason she kept forgetting.

She moaned, reaching up and grabbing the receiver; trying not to sound too pitiful as she answered. And was shocked to hear who it actually was.

"_Hey Ripley? Its Sway? Do you mind if I come over? I think I may have a problem . . ."_

Ripley shrugged, looking down to her baggy sweat pants and Sphinx's sweater before nodding. And then rolling her eyes as she remembered she had to actually say it. Screw a portable phone . . . she needed a video phone. Now if someone would just invent one that she could actually afford . . .

"Sure . . . I'll unlock the door . . ."

What seemed like seconds later Sway was in her apartment with a small white pharmacy bag . . . and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Ripley reached out, pulling the girl into her as she fretted with the rolled top of the bag almost constantly; wringing her hands over the top of the parcel as she leaned into her. And when she pulled away, it was obvious that she had been crying. She reached out; brushing away stray tears as she led Sway to the couch.

What in the hell was going on? Sway Wayland hardly ever came apart at the seams . . . but that was exactly what she was doing.

"What's wrong, honey? What's going on?"

Sway pushed the bag into her hands before standing and starting to rant. And Ripley found herself hard pressed to track her friend, listen and look over the contents of the bag.

"This can't be happening! I mean seriously? ME? Of all the people in the world for Mother Nature to fuck with it's me? I'm not ready . . . I won't even be twenty one until next year! I can't do this . . ."

Ripley looked up at her like she was crazy before opening the bag . . . and looking back up as the realization hit. Oh dear God . . . Sway thought she was . . . She shifted, reaching out and pulling her back down into the couch before slinging her arm over her shoulders and resting her head against her own. She just needed to breathe . . . freaking out wasn't going to cure anything. And it wouldn't help if her if she really was . . .

"Calm down, Sway. C'mon. You need to breathe for me . . . we'll just take the test and go from there. Okay? I mean, you're probably not . . ."

Sway turned to her, frantic as she started listing off signs and symptoms. And Ripley had to admit that the evidence wasn't in favor of Not. But there was always another explanation . . . and something about this just wasn't sitting well with her. Actually it was making her sicker than she already was . . .

"Really? Because I'm moody, by back hurts like hell, I'm sick in the mornings at the same damn time and I want to eat weird shit. Like cream cheese and pastrami sandwiches with pickles and mustard shit . . . Lets just go ahead and face it. I'm knocked up . . ."

Ripley pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before sighing and standing, ushering Sway into the bathroom. There was really only one way to find out . . . and she suddenly hoped Memphis Raines was ready to become a Poppa.

* * *

Sway sat beside Ripley on the edge of her tub, feeling much calmer now that they were waiting on the damn test to register. She looked to Ripley and sighed, leaning her head on the other girl's shoulder. Ripley had gotten her to take the damned test and stayed with her to wait. Holding her hand as she kept time on her watch. Which Sway was sure was broken . . . because they'd been sitting here for like ever. She looked over, groaning as Ripley rolled her eyes and pushed her back.

"Is it time yet?"

Ripley shook her head, looking up to the stick sitting on her vanity across the room. Sway glared at it, trying to set it on fire by gaze alone. It was totally unfair that a teeny tiny piece of plastic with a damned window was going to decide the rest of her life . . . Nothing so small should have so much power. But she wasn't about to voice that thought . . . because then it might not show up just for spite. She knew it was crazy but it was her luck. And she wasn't going to tempt fate anymore than she already had.

"No Sway. Just like it wasn't five seconds ago. You've still got a minute before you can look it at . . . because you want to read the right results. Right?"

Sway nodded, slumping against her friend again with a sad sigh. God what was she going to do?

"Yeah . . . even if we already know. I just don't know what to do, Ripley . . ."

The girl glanced at her before shrugging, and Sway could see that despite being younger than her the girl knew what she was talking about. But how . . .

"You do what you want to do . . . but you make sure that you think about it. Long and hard . . . because this is one of those big decisions that's going to change your life no matter what you decide. Even if you are pregnant and decide not to keep it Sarah, you're never going to forget sitting here and waiting to find out. And nothing you do is going to change the fact that you were . . ."

Sway looked to her skeptically.

"How do you know that, huh? You got a bun in the oven we don't know about?"

Ripley rolled her eyes before wincing as she leaned a little heavier on her. And Sway felt bad for saying it as she rubbed the girl's back.

"At this point I almost wish I do. Pregnant has to be better than the period from hell, right? I mean, my uterus is waging a full on war . . . But I know because I've seen it happen. Paul's sister had a similar dilemma when we were in high school. She's older than us . . . Sphinx's age actually. And she didn't tell anyone but Paul."

Sway nodded, looking back at the stick and then to her watch. Only another forty five seconds . . .

"Who told you, right?"

She nodded, continuing as she pulled her arm away with a shake of her head.

"Yeah . . . she made the decision that neither of us wanted her to . . . and even though she's engaged and planning this great life for herself . . . you can see it when she looks at kids, you know? She's told Paul before-while she was drunk-that she regrets it. And that no matter what she did she couldn't forget that she was going to be a mom. Now some people can make that choice and be fine but . . . you _**need**_ to think about it. Regardless of how this turns out . . ."

Sway nodded before looking back to her as a question bloomed in her head. And she couldn't keep it from spilling out.

"What would you do? If it were you and Sphinx instead of me and Memphis?"

Ripley stopped before shrugging and turned to her with sad smile.

"I'd call Paul-and you of course- and I'd get ready to have a nervous breakdown. Sphinx doesn't want kids . . . I can tell, you know? He asked me if I could get pregnant . . . and I could tell the idea freaked him out. So I have no idea . . ."

Sway stilled looking her over as what she was saying and what she wasn't sunk in.

"And even knowing that? You'd still keep it? You'd be a single mom?"

Ripley nodded, never hesitating as she stood and crossed to the stick.

"Yeah . . . I want kids one day. So if they happen they happen. I'll be terrified and I know that Sphinx probably won't be around for it but I'm not going to freak and do something I couldn't live with later . . . and we need to talk."

Sway stood, looking to the stick and felt her heart stop. Because there in the little windows were two pale pink lines. She looked up as Ripley read over the instructions, shaking her head before looking up.

"Do you have a doctor for this kind of stuff?"

Sway nodded, looking back to the stick. She was going to be a mom . . . and Memphis was going to be a dad. She was going to have a baby . . .

"Yeah . . . why?"

Ripley shook her head, going into her closet and coming back out with a change of clothes for herself. She nudged her, pointing back to the kitchen.

"You need to go call and tell them that we're coming to see them right now. Something isn't right about this. It's reading but just barely . . . if its just really early they can tell you what to do. But if its not then something maybe off . . ."

Sway stopped as what she said sunk in. And she felt her heart fall . . . But why would her heart fall? She didn't want kids. She didn't want to have to change her life around . . . right? She looked up nodding as she set down the stick before going to do what Ripley said.

* * *

Ripley sat with Sway in the OB GYN's office, trying to soothe her friend the best she could. She'd waited a minute longer than she should have to let Sway check the stick . . . and she'd still just barely been able to make it out. Something she knew wasn't normal unless it was really early on . . . and when she'd started to get that feeling in the bottom of her heart she'd known to take Sway to the docs. And now she was glad she had.

Sway had what was called a blotted ovum . . . which is where an egg was fertilized but no embryo truly formed . . . or at least that's what the doctors had said. But when her body reabsorbed the egg-to shed with a period like a million other women's bodies would- the egg sac was left behind. It wasn't a common thing to happen but it could with the right combination of genetics and external factors. And with the stress they'd all been under she wasn't having a hard time buying that this had happened.

Now if she could just get her to stop crying and start breathing they might be okay. She sighed, rubbing Sway's shoulders as the girl sobbed and looked up at her, obviously more than a little confused.

"So I'm not pregnant but I am . . . what are they going to do?"

Ripley chewed on her bottom lip before going into a condensed version of what the doctor had told them.

"Pretty much they're going to give you something really nasty to drink and its going to force your period to start. You're going to have the period from hell but after that everything is going to be fine . . . And he said that this is probably just a fluke. Something that's probably not going to happen again . . . so you're going to have a good chance of having kids . . ."

Sway nodded, leaning into her again as she snubbed. And Ripley felt her heart break for her. She could only imagine how hard this was . . . because she'd watch Sway make peace with the fact she was going to be a parent. And now she wasn't . . . She looked down, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Are you going to tell Memphis . . . I mean, you pretty much had a miscarriage, Sway. He'd want to know . . ."

Sway stilled before shaking her head. And Ripley knew it was a really bad idea. There was more going on here than just the physical pain and though she could understand her reasoning she knew the man still needed to know. Because it was going to take Sway time to make peace with this . . .

"No. With everything else going on he-we don't need this drama. And I don't want the pity. Or to hear anything from Helen . . . I'll deal with it and it'll be fine. I mean, I've got you right?"

Ripley nodded, reaching out and pulling her back into a hug as she sighed. This was so going to bite them in the ass . . . she just knew it. She just hoped that Sway survived this intact until it could be let out to the others . . .

* * *

Sphinx moved through his apartment, trying not to be completely and utterly bored as he waited for Ripley. She'd called him earlier and sounded like she was about to die . . . but told him that she was coming by as soon as she dropped Sway off at her car. Which made him wonder why she was out to begin with . . . before shrugging and settling in to wait. A knock on the door had him up and moving . . . and when he opened it he was shocked at how she looked.

She was pale and her eyes were moist . . . but he could tell something was off. And whatever it was it was bad. She wrapped herself around him, not even giving him the chance to close the door before she buried her face in his chest and just sobbed. He sighed, maneuvering them enough to get the door shut before he finally scooped her up and dropped onto the couch; letting her stay in his lap as he rubbed her back.

"Easy girl . . . whatever it is we'll fix it . . . steady Love . . . steady. But I can't if I don't know . . ."

She sniffled and moved, resting her cheek over his heart as she started talking. And he felt himself start to get angry . . . Wayland had put his girl in a position she shouldn't be in. And Raines needed to know . . . but he could see why Wayland would want to keep it from him. Christ what a fucking mess. He sighed, pulling her closer.

"Is she fine now?"

Ripley nodded, sitting up to rest her forehead against his as he cupped her cheeks. But he could see she was still upset . . . she really was a tender hearted little thing to be so damned spiteful when she was pissed.

"Yeah . . . but it was just so . . . heartbreaking. I mean, she was scared Sphinx but I could tell she wanted it . . . even when she started ranting in the den. And when they told her . . . I've never seen her look so damn fragile. And she isn't going to tell him . . . I mean there's stuff that's going to go with this. Emotional stuff that Memphis isn't going to deal with well if he doesn't know where its coming from . . . And he'd want to know . . ."

He sighed, brushing his lips over hers before just holding her to him. She was hurting and still thinking about the others . . . typical Ripley. But her next statement-barely whispered in a tiny voice- felt like a sock to the gut.

"I mean, who doesn't want to know they were almost a parent . . . right?"

He looked down at her shocked and couldn't make his mouth form the words. He knew what he wanted to say but he just couldn't bring himself to . . . and he watched her fold in on herself as she took his silence as an answer all its own. She shifted, going to move before he could pull her closer . . . and he knew he'd just done major damage to her. But something in her eyes made him worried. She'd steeled herself for something . . . was preparing for something she thought would happen-making plans and contingencies should everything else fall through-and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.

He stood, going to catch her but she smiled tearfully at him-all signs of the weakness and pain he'd seen rolling behind her eyes just seconds before gone. And replaced by what he knew was nothing more than an act to make him feel better that she wasn't going to stay. She hadn't looked at him like this since April . . . why was she doing it now?

She smiled, going to the door and opening it before he could stop her. And her words left him with a feeling like ice in his gut.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm just a little . . . and . . . you know what forget about it. Just remember not to say anything to Atley or he'll sing to Memphis in a heartbeat. I may not like keeping this secret but I will. I'll see you later . . ."

He watched her step out the door and shut it softly before running a hand over his face. He was never going to understand that woman . . . not in a million freaking years. But it bothered him that she'd looked at him like that again. The last time she had, she'd pulled away. And he wasn't looking forward to that happening now that they weren't just dancing around one another.

* * *

Ripley let out a stuttering sigh, trying not to flinch as the needle worked over her skin. Sway had called and asked that she go with her to Charm's . . . and she'd know the second she walked through the door that she was getting another tattoo. It had been almost two weeks since Sway's brush with parenthood . . . and the other boost was doing okay with it. If changing everything about herself was considered okay.

She'd gone to Paul and had her hair lifted to warm golden blonde . . . and chopped into these long asymmetrical layers. She'd taken to wearing liner around her eyes-something she hadn't ever done regularly- and wasn't dressing as provocatively. Choosing to wear baggier shirts with cargos and jeans . . . and while it wasn't the way she was used to seeing her she had to admit that if anyone could pull it off then Sway could.

Now if she could just get her to take the damned antidepressant and go see the therapist her doctor had recommended she might be actually be okay. But apparently Sway's way of dealing with things changing was to change herself . . . . and if it worked then she wasn't going to push. But the second she started acting like Donnie had then she was going to commit her ass and start shoving pills down her throat. She wanted to try to make it to Thanksgiving without having to go back to the damned hospital . . . or the funeral home.

And Sarah Wayland was going to help her accomplish that whether she liked it or not.

She glanced over, seeing Sway tracing the 'virtue' tattoo that was now a permanent fixture below her right shoulder blade. She'd been glad she was at least getting something she liked and not picking at random. She had far too many tats that had come from that impulse as it was . . . like the tiny mustang symbol over her left ass cheek. Ripley rolled her eyes. She knew that one had been something for Memphis and the man hadn't liked it . . .

She turned back down, watching the elegant calligraphy and flowing lines take shape in ink to spell out sin on her skin. Right on her ribcage . . . a few inches beneath the swell of her right breast. Where Sphinx had wanted it . . . she shook herself. She'd barely seen him in two weeks, throwing herself deep into the world of the garage and trying to keep the legal and the real books as clean and organized as she could.

And buffering visits from Castlebeck. The detective had dropped by a few days before, offering Junie and Otto an apology before asking if he could look around just to say that he had. And Otto had allowed it. Because all of the illegal parts had 'legal' paperwork as coming from scraps . . . a system he and Manday had been working successfully for years. The cop had been fine, smiling to her godparents before Donnie had come in. And she'd known the way he looked at him meant trouble for the bigger boost.

But Donnie had laughed it off, offering his hand and an easy smile that had melted every suspicion away. He was just too damned likeable to stay in trouble for too long . . . something Nikole was finding out the hard way if Sway was to be believed.

She looked up, seeing Sway turn and grin at her and had to smile back. She seemed far more herself now . . . but she knew she still had a damn week 'til Thanksgiving. And she wasn't giving the girl any more leeway than necessary until after the holiday.

She shifted, looking up as Charm grinned and wiped away the excess ink before stepping back to snap a picture of her newest ink. She grinned, standing to go see it. And was amazed at how it looked. Sway's had a lot of darker lines and tones that faded away into her skin . . . but Charm had made hers seem almost immaculate against her skin . . . with just enough detail to make it interesting. Like the lines that led away from it and bled into very dainty looking lace. No wonder it had taken so long . . .

She looked back nodding.

"It looks amazing, Charm. Better than I ever hoped . . . can we wrap it up? I still have some stuff to do at work . . . ."

He laughed, nodding before he looked to where Sway had disappeared and stopped. He glanced at her before sighing and motioning her close.

"Don't worry about her so much, okay? She's tough as hell . . . and whatever is going on . . . this is how she deals. Trust me; I've known her for years now . . ."

Ripley nodded, knowing the truth to that statement. Sway had told her that she'd met Charm when she was sixteen . . . . and that the man had always been good to her. She turned, going back to get her shirt when she saw him wince in the mirror's reflection. She glanced back, shrugging when she caught sight of her scars. Sphinx was really the only person who ever saw them . . . and he made sure to trace them during their . . .

She shook herself, staying away from that. She didn't need to get reabsorbed in it. In him . . . because she'd come to realize that he wasn't in the same kind of relationship she was. He'd seemed fine that he could get away from her . . . and he hadn't really sought her out since she'd been pulling away from him. Which just went to prove that what she'd told Sway was right. He wasn't meant for that kind of stuff . . . and if he wanted out then she was going to let him.

And so far he seemed pretty intent to get out . . .

"I know they're bad . . . but I don't see them enough to remember them . . ."

Charm looked them over, reaching out to trace them with his fingertips. But the touch didn't send shivers down her spine like it did when Sphinx did it . . . Damn it! Stop thinking about him!

"I could work something up to cover the worst of it . . . I mean it would be huge but . . . with the other two you have I'm sure I could make something that would work."

She looked back, letting the idea run through her head before nodding once. Why not? It couldn't be any worse than being scarred up right?

"Sure . . . . just let me know and we can do it together. And quote me a price . . ."

He shook his head, grinning.

"Nope. No price. I would just want to display it . . . and if that doesn't mean enough consider it payment for sticking with her even though she's crazy as a bed bug."

Ripley looked to him, head cocked to the side before shaking her head.

"You really do love her don't you? I mean, as more than a friend . . ."

Charm shrugged before looking back to the other room with a soft grin. And Ripley knew that she would let the man do what he wanted. It was his shop and his talent . . . she was just the canvas.

"Yeah well . . . you can't always help that, right? I mean, you know that better than anyone. Cause that guy you're with doesn't scream picket fences and the all American dream."

She nodded, looking down before looking up as Sway busted back in grinning as she pulled her tank top back on. God she was so odd . . . she turned to Charm and nodded.

"Yeah . . . but at least he's not an escaped mental patient . . ."

* * *

Atley watched Sphinx move tersely around the office at the shop, his shoulders set so tight that he had to wonder if the man's neck was about to break from the sheer tension. Frankie had warned him as soon as he'd come in that something was up with their stoic companion . . . . and that unless he wanted to get a free flight across the room-the way Frank had for speaking to him- then he needed to steer clear of the man.

He sighed, stepping further in and closing the door loudly before throwing his hands up in surrender when Sphinx spun on him. Christ. What the hell was wrong now? They had a meet tonight and the guy was wound up this tight . . . he was only going to cause problems. And with Ripley calling to say she was going to sit this one out . . . He stopped, looking to Sphinx as the gears started turning. Great . . . just fucking great.

"What's wrong?"

Sphinx glared before going back to pacing . . . and Atley knew that it was something to do with the blonde boost. Well, the lavender blonde boost anyway. Memphis had warned him to swear he liked Sway's new look even if he didn't . . . because she would flip shit on him as soon as he knocked it. What was with both girls going crazy at the same time? He'd only been joking when he'd suggested it as a possibility. But apparently he'd conjured it up.

He sighed, moving forward and stepping right in Sphinx's path; refusing to move even when the man glared down at him dark enough for his skin to feel like it was pulling away from his skull. He straightened, glaring back as he ground out the question again through gritted teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong, Sphinx?"

The man growled before his shoulders sagged . . . and Atley was shocked to hear him actually speak. He'd gotten quiet again over the past few weeks. Quieter than usual . . . and now he could see why. Fucking hell how hadn't he noticed this?

"She left, Atley. And she hasn't come back . . . she barely speaks and refuses to . . ."

He stopped as the door opened and both were shocked to see Ripley push through, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes at Sway. Who looked so different they both turned to share a look. Her hair wasn't dark anymore-it was actually a dark honey blonde- and it wasn't anywhere near as long as it had been. But the biggest difference was her makeup . . . as in she was wearing it. And her clothes. She'd always worn things that fit-sometimes a little too well- and even though the tank top and cargos were normal for her it still seemed to bag and swallow her whole.

She stopped once she saw them before turning to Ripley with a too bright smile and waving.

"Well your boys are here so I'm off. Have fun doing the books tonight . . . I'm gonna miss you."

Ripley nodded, looking over Sway so intensely that Atley knew she was picking up on the same thing they were . . . but why did she seem to almost be used to it? She watched her go before turning to them and nodding, stepping around them to go to her desk when Atley saw Sphinx finally loose whatever had been keeping him together. He reached out, spinning her around and bringing her to look at him as he glared down at her. But Ripley didn't respond . . . she just turned away and focused on a spot on the floor.

And as he went to speak to play mediator Sphinx opened his mouth. And proved that despite the fact he rarely spoke he shared a trait with the rest of them. He didn't know when to keep his damn mouth shut.

"What in the bloody hell is your problem?"

She looked up at him, obviously shocked he'd said anything at all before she shrugged and went to turn. Only to glare down at his hand as it tightened.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Sphinx. Now let me go. You're hurting me . . ."

He loosened his grip but didn't release her and as Atley went to step up to come between them Sphinx dipped and caught her face in his hand; cupping it and forcing her to look up at him. And Atley wondered if they even remembered he was here as the man spoke again.

"You know damn good and well what I'm talking about, girl. You showed up on my step two weeks ago a crying mess and then ran off before I could even do anything about it. Hell, this is the first time I've seen you! Why . . . What did I bloody do to make you act like this?"

She looked down as much as he would let her before shrugging again . . . and Atley knew he needed to stop them before the tenderness that had set in gave way to the fire and stubbornness both were prone to. God it was like wrangling a bunch of damned cobras.

"Look . . . what's going on? Why were you upset? And why haven't you said anything about her being upset? It would've been nice to know to warn people . . . . you tossed Frankie clear across the room earlier . . ."

Ripley looked up at him before scowling . . . and Sphinx just seemed so relieved that she was speaking to him again that he didn't even try to defend himself as she ranted.

"You can't just hit and toss things when you get mad, Sphinx. I mean, first the damn car and then this? It's a wonder you haven't killed something yet . . ."

He dipped his head, brushing his lips over hers before pressing their foreheads together. And Atley was amazed at the sheer tenderness the man used with her. And how damned fragile Ripley looked when she glanced up at him through her lashes . . . . What in the hell had happened between the two of them? Sphinx sighed, shaking his head as he cupped her cheek and ran his nose along hers.

"You can't fix her Love. She's gonna have to do it herself . . ."

Ripley looked away from him, her eyes traveling over the other wall as his thumb traced her cheek.

"I know but she's hurting . . . and she isn't dealing with it. She just-"

Atley interrupted them, glaring between them. What in the hell had he stumbled across now? And why did these two always need a damn fact track or some shit?

"Who's hurting? What in the hell's going on here?"

Ripley looked to him before looking away . . . but Sphinx just rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Wayland had a bloody miscarriage and refuses to tell Raines, that's what's going on."

Ripley turned, the shock and hurt that flashed across her face melting into rage as she glared at Sphinx; hissing at him.

"Sphinx! I wasn't supposed to even tell you! And you swore that you wouldn't say anything! I can't believe you just-"

"Just what? Did the bloody adult thing and let someone else know? Christ Ripley. We have enough going on to have to try and keep that bloody time bomb hidden. She needs to tell Raines and deal with this shit. To do what her bloody docs are telling her and quit putting so much bloody stress on you . . ."

Ripley seethed, jerking away from him as her voice rose. And Atley couldn't believe they were actually arguing . . . and that Sphinx had just willingly told him something she'd confided in him. Even if it was to help her . . . What in the hell was happening between them?

"What does it matter to you anyway? They're not your friends . . . no one is. I agree she needs to tell Memphis but it isn't our place to do it or to force her-"

"He has a bloody right to know, girl. Not to-"

She snorted, turning from him so quickly that her hair actually swiped his face. Right before Sphinx reached out and pulled her back to him at her bitter little comment.

"Oh so now you have a fucking opinion. Its amazing you didn't before."

"I had an opinion, you little git. The same one I have now-"

She was up in his face, eyes narrowed as she practically hissed at him. And Atley heard the underlying argument here even if Sphinx didn't . . . and he wanted to kick the man in the head. God damn it why did he always have to fix the two of them?

"Really? Because you know what you said Sphinx? Nothing. Just like you always do . . ."

Sphinx's face darkened and Atley stepped between them before the man's wounded pride landed him alone and without a damned girlfriend. Because he didn't want to have to keep damn suicide watches on three fucking people.

"Wow! Calm down. Both of you. Now what in the hell . . . Sway had a miscarriage, right? When?"

Ripley turned, glaring at him before she turned the full force of the baleful look up at Sphinx. Who just gave it right back to her.

"Two weeks ago . . . she came to my apartment because she thought she was pregnant. We took a damn test but it wasn't right, you know? So I convinced her to go to the docs. It was some freak thing . . . but she doesn't want to tell Memphis. Not with all this shit with Johansen and Cacuzza. She thinks the stress would eat him alive . . ."

Atley sighed, closing his eyes before shaking his head. This wasn't going to do. Not at all.

"We have to tell him . . . because he's about to go crazy. He thinks Sways' about to leave or is going insane. I mean I spent two hours talking him down earlier . . . He has a right to know, Ripley. I know I would want to . . . even with the way it turned out."

Ripley looked to Sphinx and Atley saw the unexpected hurt flash behind his eyes before she turned from both of them, going into the other office. Christ . . .

"Yeah well that makes one of you. Do whatever you want. But when you break this you'd better make sure to keep my name out of it. Because I think that its her decision. I mean she is the one dealing with it. I've got work to do . . ."

Sphinx looked at the door before Atley reached out and caught his arm, shaking his head as he pulled him with him to find Memphis. He knew the man wanted to try and fight, to plead his case and do whatever to make this okay between them but . . . he needed to let her cool down. And then they could try to make things better. But right now they needed to see Raines . . .

* * *

Memphis looked at Sphinx and Atley before glancing back to Sway as she leaned against the hood of one of the cars in the shop. Why was she keeping this from him . . . he turned back, running a hand over his face before he nodded once. He could keep this under the radar, hell he was keeping enough secrets why not add this one too right? But it hurt that she didn't want to tell him . . .

Atley reached out, putting a firm hand on his shoulder before nodding to him.

"She doesn't know anyone else knows Raines. I wouldn't if I hadn't been perusing the damn hospital looking for that receptionist. I cornered Ripley and she isn't saying much . . . but I know that Sway thinks its best to just let it fade right now. We've got so much going on . . . she doesn't want you to worry. She doesn't want you getting hurt . . ."

Memphis nodded before looking back to her.

"Is she okay now though? I mean that's hard on a body right?"

Atley shrugged before nodding once and Memphis knew he was as uncomfortable talking about this as he was. Why hadn't they just made Ripley tell him? She really didn't mind answering all of the girlie questions they had from time-to-time. Hell, he'd caught her explaining PMS to San to spare him Melissa's wrath a few days before . . . and she'd been totally cool and calm about it.

"Physically she's fine . . . but upstairs . . . Well, that's a bit different. Ripley said they gave her some mild antidepressant and this little book . . . and suggested therapy. That they do that for everyone who's miscarried . . . so I'm guessing some of this" He motioned to her hair and new clothes "could be part of it. But then again it could just be Sway wanting a change. She's done it a few times on her own, you know?"

Memphis nodded, knowing that as soon as he got home he would go and drop of the script and start reading the damned book himself. But right now he needed to get focused. The list they were picking up for Cacuzza was small but hard. And with Ripley trying to make sure that their books were in the clear and the real ones were well hidden he needed to be on his game. He sighed, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets before looking back to them.

"Thanks guys . . . and tell Ripley I said thanks too. I don't like that she kept it but she did right by Sway . . . Its more than a lot of her other friends would've done. I appreciate that . . . and I'm not going to forget it. We're getting ready to head out in the next thirty minutes . . ."

And with that, he turned and walked away. But he couldn't stop himself from going to Sway and pulling her into him. And sighing when-after a few tense moments-she relaxed into him and just let him hold her. He kissed her forehead before brushing her new hair out of her face. He really did like it lighter . . . it was just a shock for her to come in with it. He smiled, resting his forehead against hers as she looked up at him.

"I love you, baby. And I'm sorry . . . I really do like your hair."

She hesitated for a moment but she smiled up at him, her plump lips spreading into a tiny grin as her cheeks flushed.

"Really?"

He nodded, cupping her cheek.

"Really. It looks good on you . . ."

She grinned before looking down to her feet and shifted, not looking back up as she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry for being so crazy . . . I didn't mean to freak out on you . . . I just- I'm going through some stuff and . . ."

He shushed her, kissing her forehead before pulling her back into him; rubbing her back as she wrapped herself around him.

"Its fine baby. And you've got absolutely nothing to sorry for . . . I love you. And we'll get through whatever together. We're just going to have to invest in rubber plates and plastic cups so they don't shatter when they hit near my head . . ."

She laughed, looking up at him as she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Raines. You ready to go?"

He nodded, kissing the tip of her nose before pulling away.

"Yep. As soon as Atley and Sphinx get ready we're rolling out . . ."

* * *

Ripley wiped at her eyes before she finally just gave up and rested her head in her hands. She couldn't believe him! She told him something he wasn't supposed to tell anyone else and he blabbed. Him! The man who couldn't speak two complete sentences unless she pried them out of him with a damned crowbar! She pushed away from the desk, going to the filing cabinets along the wall to get the last of the books. At least she was almost done . . . and her tattoo date hadn't set her too far behind.

But she wasn't about to let Sway go alone . . . not with everything she was going through. She sighed, turning to go back to the desk . . . only to yelp as she ran straight into Sphinx. She reached up, grabbing her chest before glaring at him and going to move around him but he stopped her. Pulling the folder from her hands and dropping it on the desk before reaching out and pulling her to him. She went to move away, opening her mouth to speak but he stopped her; slanting his mouth of hers as his hands settled on her hips.

She froze, stiffening before he growled against her lips; picking her up and dropping her on the desk as he stepped between her legs. He pulled away and she went to speak but he stopped her, laying his hand over her mouth as he looked down to her.

"I'm not kind or gentle. I'm never going to carry on long conversations or tell you . . . . I'm never going be what you want me to be. I'm not able to be . . . But I would want to know . . . I would want you to tell me . . ."

She looked up at him before shaking her head. And he pulled his hand away to force her chin up to where he could look at her.

"I am serious, Chaosia . . . I'll never be what you want but I want you . . ."

She felt her breath hitch at her first name before she conceded, nodding once before he slanted his mouth over hers again. And when he moved to deepen it she didn't fight it. She sighed, melting into him. When he pulled back to shift closer she cupped his face, shaking her head as his mouth moved down over her jaw and neck.

"I don't want you to be anything but you . . . I just need . . . to hear or see sometimes that I'm not in this alone. That I'm not the only one who feels something . . ."

He moved back up, kissing her fully on the lips as his hands pulled her hips into his own. And she shivered at what she felt.

"You're not. I know it makes me selfish bastard but I want you. And I don't want you to leave . . ."

She nodded, kissing him again before pulling back.

"Then I'm here . . . just be careful tonight. Okay? Castlebeck said they're looking for you guys . . . and someone is feeding them information. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

He nodded, brushing his lips over hers before moving to the door. But as he went to leave he stopped, never looking back as he made his parting statement.

"Come home with me . . ."

She felt herself flush but she nodded, answering as she pulled her cardigan tighter.

"Okay . . ."

He nodded and made his way downstairs . . . but she knew that this between them had just changed again. He'd told her he knew she wanted more and that he couldn't be it. But she saw him trying . . . and he admitted he wanted her. That he felt something for her other than just lust. That was a big thing for him . . . hell for any man to be honest. Now she just needed to know where they went from here . . .


	45. Chapter 45

_And in keeping with my odd habit of fucking up holidays here is Thanksgiving!_

_

* * *

_

**The Turkey Run**

Ripley paced the kitchen at Junie's trying to keep her mind off the fact that the entire damned crew was fucking late. God why were they always late? She knew for fact that every single one of them owned a damned watch. And yet none of them apparently knew how to use them.

She sighed, turning to the oven as the gigantic turkey cooked. She knew that they needed to pull it out soon but if they did they ran the risk of it drying out. But it would do the same damn thing if it over cooked. So the idiot brigade just needed to hurry the fuck up and get here already. They'd only needed to get four cars for Manday before they came to eat . . . and if she found out that they had stopped anywhere to do anything else other than come to Thanksgiving dinner she was going to gut them all. Because Sphinx was still adamant about her not boosting and she'd bee stuck helping cook instead of getting to run. Which wasn't a bad thing per say . . . but it wasn't that great either. Especially since Kip and Helen were already here.

She turned, straightening her pink silk fitted tunic shirt and smoothed the artful festoon of chiffon, satin and jersey loops that fell across the cap sleeve cowl neck. She had chosen the light shirt because it was dressy enough for the holiday but causal enough with the dark washed skinny jeans that she didn't feel too awkward. Because she'd worn enough dresses recently to last her a lifetime. The cream satin ballet flats parked by the door wouldn't kill her feet when she had to put them back on . . . . and they matched the cream leather belt with bronze studs and the purse she'd just received as a gift from Paul. God bless his little heart.

She turned, flipping her hair over her shoulders as her fingers came to the silver locket around her neck. They were almost thirty minutes late . . . something was wrong. She moved, going into the living room as a knock sounded on the door. And she knew that Junie and Helen were both on their way to it. The two women actually got a long-a terrifying thought on its own- and worked together to prepare the massive feast . . . and both were starting to fret over the tardiness of the others.

But none of that mattered when the door opened. Because behind it was none other than Roland Castlebeck . . . and Michael Johansen. Johansen stepped into Junie's house like he owned it while Roland glared at the back of the man's head. Junie stepped forward, hands clutching the gold cross around her neck as she looked between them as Helen pushed Kip behind her. And the world stopped turning as the man spoke.

She knew that voice . . . . this was the bastard who had called and told her that her parents' death was an accident. He was part of the new Division now? She stepped back into the kitchen, listening as he rattled on and on.

"I'm here to let you know that as of three hours ago every person at Halliwell Restoration was taken into custody for questioning. And we're keeping them until tomorrow. Sorry to ruin your holiday but we have to be sure . . ."

Helen stepped forward, glaring at the man as she spoke.

"Sure about what?"

He shrugged, grinning as he glanced back to Castlebeck. Who looked about ready to sock the other officer in the face.

"Sure that they're the crew we were after. We received an anonymous tip that they were going to run a small set of boosts for some mobster tonight . . . and if that sheet isn't run now that we have them in custody then the DA is willing to lay charges."

Junie glared as Helen gasped, pushing Kip into the kitchen with her before turning back to the cops.

"Why? On what grounds?"

He smirked, shrugging as he walked back to the door.

"Because why else wouldn't it happen . . . unless we have the boost responsible for it. Have a good night, ladies. Happy Thanksgiving."

Castlebeck waited until he was out before turning to them and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I have no control over this . . . . but he's right. The DA is pulling some weird shit and if that sheet isn't run-regardless of whether or not they're actually the people responsible- they're going to throw the book at them. All of them. Which means at least five years up in Chino . . ."

He nodded to them before turning to leave. And as soon as Ripley heard the cars she stepped out and into the living room. She looked to them, shaking her head before going to the back door. Helen looked at her, confused as Kip went to follow. But she turned, stopping him.

"What are you doing? We need to figure out a way to get them out! Not run off and do something stupid . . ."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before looking to Kip and shaking her head.

"I'm going to make a phone call . . . and you are staying here. This is going to be bad enough as it is."

Kip's hopeful face deflated as Junie stepped forward, looking to her perplexed and more than slightly worried.

"What are you going to do, honey?"

She sighed, grabbing her cream leather motorcycle jacket and her purse before sliding her shoes on and picking the keys to her Aston off the wall. It was parked out at the carriage house . . . and Johansen wouldn't know it if he saw it. Hopefully anyway.

"I'm calling in the reinforcements. And praying that I don't get shot at for it . . ."

* * *

Ripley walked through the doors of Cacuzza's restaurant, trying to spot the contact that Atley had described to her. But honestly they all looked . . . well like mobsters. And trying to pick one out from a group was harder than they made it look on TV. Finally she gave up and turned to the bartender, smiling as she pushed her curls over her shoulders and out of her face.

"What can I get you, darling?"

She smiled, leaning in as she tried not to fidget. If she fucked this up they were all fucked . . . and she had to clear this with their main sponsor before she did it. Because she was about to crawl in bed with one of his enemies. And even if it was only a one night stand, he was probably not going to be thrilled about it.

"Actually I'm here to see Luka . . ."

The man stopped, looking to her before motioning towards the glass doors she saw at the back. She looked at them uncertainly before shrugging. And keeping her hand firmly around the blade in her coat pocket. It might not stand up against a gun but it would buy her some time if things started to go sour. Now she just had to make sure they didn't . . . She moved, stepping through the doors and to the railing. And a few moments later a man in his thirties stepped outside and made his way to stand beside her.

She raised a brow. This was not what she had expected. She'd honestly thought that Luka Cacuzza would be old and fat with darker hair and skin . . . but he wasn't. Actually, he was blonde with a fair complexion and light green eyes set in a rather handsome face that screamed how intelligent and dangerous he was. And dressed far better than any of the others she'd seen. His suit was tailored and expensive but in good taste. And he wasn't wearing any jewelry . . . save the thick golden ring on his right ring finger.

He looked to her before clearing his throat. And she blushed at being caught staring. She really hadn't meant to . . .

"Sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect . . . its just been an odd night. Is it safe for me to talk? I mean, freely?"

He nodded, leaning forward as he propped against the railing.

"Very . . . but I have to ask who you're with to openly ask for me. Especially since I haven't ever seen you before."

She blushed, turning away to look at the waves before she remembered she had a time limit. It was almost ten now and she had four cars to grab by herself before the end of the night . . . unless he sanctioned what she wanted to do.

"I'm Ripley sir. Ripley Guadimus. I run with Memphis . . . and I'm here because our mutual friend needs some help . . ."

He looked to her before pulling a cigar from an inner pocket of his jacket. He looked to her, extending the cigar before she shook her head and he lit it. As he took a long pull from it he looked her over. Finally he started asking her the questions she needed to answer to get on with this.

"I'm guessing it has to do with the officer they were here about before. But why are you here? What does it mean for them?"

She turned, glancing over the dark churning water as she answered.

"This fucker says that if the sheet doesn't go down tonight then they're all going away. Whoever he's for has pull and's going to make it happen. But I have no idea why. I know what's on the list . . . and the location of the ladies . . . but I really don't want to run the risk of doing this by myself. So I need help. And I know who to get it from . . . but I need permission first."

He looked to her, seemingly impressed as he took another puff off the cigar. He nodded once, motioning for her to continue.

"Johnny B's crew can run . . . . and they're batshit crazy enough to actually do it if something is in it for them. I just needed to let you know. I mean, it would only be once but you're not exactly his biggest fan. Honestly neither am I . . . but its got to be done. I don't want to have to go visit my friends in Chino, you know?"

He chuckled, nodding.

"That would be unfortunate. Where were they grabbed?"

She sighed, shifting.

"The garage. He said they just scooped them all up . . . I don't know what else to do . . ."

He sighed, reaching out and pulling her into his side; rubbing her arm reassuringly before he nodded to back to the restaurant. And Ripley knew this guy didn't go out dealing out hugs. So she sure as hell wasn't going to tell the mobster no when he led her back inside under his arm, trying to make her feel better. If she ever got out of this she was kicking Johansen in the fucking nuts. Because this was the most uncomfortable she'd ever been in her life. And she'd been to London social training and been shot at.

"We'll allow this dalliance with the current circumstances. And I'll tell Johnny B that I will personally hand him a shipment from the Sons if he will aide you in this . . ."

She looked up at him, perplexed before deciding she didn't want to know. Actually the less she knew the better off she was. She nodded, going to pull away when he pushed a cell phone into her hands. She looked down at it before looking back up at him. He chuckled, causing several of the men around them to stop and look. And she was certain that this moment was now her most uncomfortable ever. She felt like the guppy in the shark pen.

"Use this to call and let me know when the last car is delivered. I'll have a . . . nonaffiliated attorney go and facilitate their release. You are sure this will work?"

She shrugged before turning to leave . . . and felt a million times better now that she was out from under his damned arm. God that guy made her want Frankie to touch her. Something she'd sworn to commit ritual suicide if it ever happened . . . Guess she needed to rethink that one.

"Yes sir . . . I'll make contact as soon as it's done. Thank you . . . for letting me do this."

He waved her off, going back to his booth . . . and his meal apparently. And the glaring horde of she-skanks that looked about ready to gut her. Well they could keep him. She had her own tall, dark and retarded guy to deal with . . . she did not want to trade him out for a mobster. She turned, waving to the befuddled bartender before shooting out the door. Obstacle one down. Now on to Obstacle two . . . finding Johnny B.

* * *

Dirk watched Johnny bounce from foot-to-foot and tried not to sigh. They'd been contacted by Cacuzza's men and offered a pretty odd deal. But it was too sweet to pass up. And now they were waiting on this other runner from Raines's crew to show up so they could fulfill their part. Because despite the grandstanding they'd done for the main runner they needed these guns. The fuckers moving in had pretty much cut them off from the Russians almost completely. And a shipment of any fire power would help them keep their turf . . . if not reclaim some that they'd lost.

He turned, seeing a very fine Aston Martin pull into the lot . . . only to see frighteningly familiar blonde hair as the girl piled out of the front seat. She stayed by the car, looking the two of them over skeptically before sighing and stepping towards them; stopping a few feet from them. He turned, watching Johnny's face split into a grin as the girl glared at him. But he didn't seem bothered.

Actually he stepped forward and reached out, almost touching her before her hand snapped up and caught his wrist right before his fingers hit her hair. Which just made him laugh even harder.

"Damnation . . . I knew it was you . . . I gotta say I'm surprised though. I mean, never figured you for a boost."

She snorted, flipping her hair out of her face before giving him a deadpan look. And Dirk knew that it was true. The girl looked like she should be at a mall or some kind of party . . . not a parking lot in the worst part of town planning to commit a felony four times over. No wonder she was good at what she did. Hell the other girl had looked like every other female boost they'd run across. Hard as nails and hell on wheels, covered in ink and sporting leathers and skin tight clothes . . . he doubted this girl was even inked.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. Look, are you going to help me do this or did you come to harass me? Because if it's the latter I need to get on gettin'. I'm kind of on a time scale here."

Johnny chuckled, pulling his arm back with a lazy shrug before turning back to him with a smirk. Suddenly she didn't seem so unbelievable anymore . . .

"Yeah baby. We here to help . . . gotta say its weird though. Your boss gonna be okay with you running with us?"

She shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulders before she gather it into a knot at the base of her skull. Letting both of them see the vibrant red streak to the side nestled in the light blonde. Finally he had to ask . . .

"What's with your hair, sweetheart? I mean, it's been different every time we've seen you."

She straightened, shedding her jacket and tossing it over her arm before looking to him with a brow raised. And Dirk could see how she could sit well with the hulking runner Jackson had claimed was her lover. Because despite being weary of them she wasn't afraid . . . meaning she was as crazy as they were. This might actually work after all . . .

"I get bored really easy . . . Can we get going please? I really want to get this day over with . . ."

* * *

Memphis sighed, looking across the holding cell block to where Sway was in her own cell . . . while he, Otto, Atley and Donnie shared one. And Sphinx, Frankie and San shared the other. He looked over, watching Frankie and San start playing . . . whatever card game they'd been playing for the past four hours. Frank had scammed the deck from one of the prettier female officers with the promise it would keep them quiet. And so far, other than occasionally aggravating Sphinx they were keeping to his word. For once.

He turned, looking to the clock on the far wall again. It was well after three o'clock in the morning now . . . and he was sure that if the cops hadn't stopped by Otto's and told them what was going on then his mother and Junie were worried sick. And that Ripley was scaling the walls . . .

A noise from beyond the bars caught his attention as Roland Castlebeck pushed through the door with a shit eating grin on his face. He stopped in front of them, looking them all over before shaking his head.

"Well boys and girls, you lucked up. We just got a call that the last of those cars we were planning on you to steal was just snatched up. And apparently by the group we're supposed to be after . . ."

Otto stood, coming to the bars as the others looked to one another.

"Why are you telling us this? I mean, aren't you holding us because you think we're car thieves? Kind of against the rules, right?"

Castlebeck shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets before looking to the main part of the office as the sounds of someone cursing filled the space. He grinned before sobering and turning back to them with a decidedly focused look.

"I personally have no idea if you are or if you aren't. I haven't given it much thought honestly . . . because trying to keep blood of the streets is more important. But I've got to tell you, if you are we will catch you. Its only a matter of time. Besides . . . I'm passing a message. This office isn't for sale . . . and neither am I."

Otto nodded as Atley rolled his eyes, settling back into the bench.

"Yeah well your boy out there missed that memo."

Castlebeck shrugged, looking back to the sounds of the ruckus beyond the door as he spoke.

"Shit like that works itself out . . . But to sate my curiosity care to try to explain what you were all doing there on Thanksgiving?"

Atley snorted while Sphinx settled against the wall and glared at him, not caring that the others were watching him intently as Castlebeck looked at him directly. And Memphis watched the cop shift.

"I pray you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Because Chaosia is going to freak if she has to come bail her godfather and her boyfriend out . . ."

Otto stepped forward, glaring at Sphinx.

"He was with me, son. We-me and the others- just finished restoring Rip-Chaosia's father's car. Its old and rare . . . less than two hundred left. And we were going to give her the keys tonight at dinner. He was going to drive it back with me . . . try to help reign her in when she freaked."

Castlebeck grinned, shaking his head as he turned; seeming to buy it as he glanced at Sway. Who just rolled her eyes and motioned to Memphis.

"I just have the misfortune of dating him. We're all eating together for Thanksgiving . . . or we were. His mom and brother were going to meet us . . ."

Castlebeck looked to back to him and he stood straighter, nodding to the man as he spoke.

"Johansen seems to think you're some sort of master boost. What do you say to that? Memphis right?"

He shrugged, looking to the others.

"Hey man, it's Randall . . . and I got nothing to say. I work at a garage . . . and try to stay out of as much trouble as possible. Which was pretty easy before this . . . did you at least tell our family that we weren't going to be there?"

He nodded, going to move back to the door as the voices started to raise.

"Yeah . . . but Chaosia wasn't there . . ."

Otto nodded, looking after him.

"She had to settle some things in Wake Beach earlier. She wasn't supposed to be there until after ten . . ."

As soon as the cop was gone, Frankie turned and looked at the rest of them. And asked the question that he knew he and Sway at least wanted the answer to.

"Okay . . . while that's all good. Who the fuck is Chaosia?"

Otto rolled his eyes, waving to Sphinx before turning away.

"Oh for the love of-Hit him. Hard. Chaosia is Ripley you idiot. And please don't call her that when she gets here tomorrow. Or she'll hit you."

Sway looked over, brow raised.

"Chaosia? Seriously? Why do we call her Ripley then?"

Otto sighed before Donnie chuckled, moving to sit beside Atley.

"Cause she hates her first name . . . and she will tear you to pieces for using it. Hell the doc almost had to get stitches . . ."

Memphis sighed, rolling his eyes as he sank to the floor. At least Junie and his mom knew . . . but where the fuck was Ripley?

* * *

Ripley fought back a yawn as she walked beside Dirk and the other idiot-who would only let her call him J- to collect for the score. J had made enough of a scene at the last car to draw attention . . . and by time they'd lost the cops she knew they would be on the news the next day. Now she just had to collect the money and go back to Cacuzza after she changed clothes. She was going to give him the score-since they honestly weren't expecting it now anyway- and meet the lawyer to go and get the others out.

And then she was going to crash and go to sleep. Because while the two gangbangers had proved useful neither matched up to the Porsche or the damned Bentley they'd had to collect. She'd actually had to keep J from ripping the steering column out of the damned Boxster before she could show him how to bypass the failsafe. She snorted, rolling her eyes. At least he'd been an attentive student . . . after she'd pulled the damned blade and threatened to cut him.

She moved, nodding to Manday and Doug as both walked over to her with the envelope; the older man pulling her into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry kiddo. I have no clue how the fuck they knew . . . but you'd better fucking believe we're going to find out. Right Dougie?"

The darker man nodded, looking at the other two.

"You need a lift back to your car? I've got my truck . . ."

She nodded, turning to the two before sighing and sticking her hand out. They weren't quite up to her crew's caliber . . . but they were good. Too bad they were also insane and gun wielding maniacs. Speaking of which . . . As soon as J stepped in to shake her hand she slugged him hard in the face, watching his head snap to the side with a satisfying crunch before he looked back to her incredulously. And laughed. He waved Dirk-who had pulled a gun and was aiming- back as he nodded to her.

"I guess I deserve that . . . I stole your Ferrari. Though I didn't know it belonged to a boost."

She gave him a look and he laughed even harder.

"And you obviously know it wouldn't have mattered if I had. It was fun sweets. You ever get bored and wanna hop the fence you know where we at . . ."

She rolled her eyes before turning to Doug. And she was almost in the car when J called out to her again.

"You tell your boy we even now. I helped you out for shooting at you . . . and you slugged me for boostin' your car. We square."

She got in, refusing to answer as the dark Crown Vic pulled away. And Doug was shaking with the force of his laughter as he drove, listening to her grumble.

"Fucking idiots almost kill me and steal my car after they shoot him. It doesn't matter what I would say, they're never gonna be square. Hell Sphinx is gonna skin me for even letting them help . . ."

Doug laughed, shaking his head.

"That's because he's a good man honey. You don't let something hurting the people and things you care about go unpunished. And that idiot knows that . . . Probably why he agreed to help in the first place. Well, that and he's insane."

She nodded. There was no disagreeing with that . . .

* * *

Cacuzza smiled as he saw Guadimus walk back into his restaurant, head held high as she strode to his table. She looked vastly different from the way she had last night . . . . and he had to wonder how she got mixed in with Raines to begin with. Because she didn't seem the type to run . . . . but then again, neither did Raines when he was just out and about.

Her hair was curling and pushed away from her face-which was done in natural makeup with glossy peach colored lips- while she kept her expressive eyes trained on him. A sign of respect . . . and one that was very appropriate. She was dressed much differently than before, the odd shirt and jeans replaced by tailored men's styled charcoal trousers and a fitted black turtleneck with ¾ length sleeves . . . and sky high pointed toe black leather stilettos. She smiled, nodding to him as she extended her hand . . . which held a small black gift bag stuffed with white tissue paper.

He reached out, taking it before looking into it curiously . . . and was shocked to see it was a rather large sum of money along with the cell phone he'd given her. He raised a brow before sitting it on the table beside them. And she shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Last night was . . . unexpectedly lucrative. And I figured we owed you for the support. So consider that a gift . . . and a thank you."

He chuckled, motioning for her to sit as he sank into the booth. As soon as she was down a waitress was beside her, pen in hand. But the girl shook her head with a bashful smile.

"Oh no thank you. I need to get going as soon as we're done here . . . ."

He shook his head, motioning to the girl.

"Bring her the spinach and cheese omelet. And something to drink . . . our friend is still a few minutes away."

She blinked before sighing and looking to the girl with a warm smile. And he watched the girl return it. Something his staff rarely did.

"A coke then please . . . and thank you."

He nodded once before pushing the bag back across to her, holding up his hand when she went to speak. This one was a riot . . . spunky. But he wasn't taking no as an answer.

"Though appreciated the gesture is not necessary. We have a deal, Raines and I. And so long as he's willing to fulfill the new terms of it then there is no problem or hassle in me fulfilling mine. So please, keep it. And the phone . . . I gather you earned it last night."

She sighed, nodding as the girl sat her plate and drink down in front of her before taking a hesitant bite. And starting to eat in earnest as found that she liked it. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I take it you didn't get to eat last night?"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes as she took another bite.

"No. I have a stone cold thirty pound turkey waiting on me and the others . . . but thanks to the good officer dickhead I didn't get to eat anything after lunch."

He chuckled, looking up as he saw the man they were waiting on step inside the doors hurriedly. He stopped at the table, nodding as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry. Traffic is freaking horrible . . . You're lucky I was here in LA."

Cacuzza nodded, turning to Guadimus with a smirk as she looked up at the man questioningly.

"This is Joseph Rosen . . . He's the friend of a very good friend. And he's going with you to get the others . . ."

She grinned, reaching out to shake his hand as the man nodded. And Cacuzza knew that she was probably going to eat the lawyer alive . . . if she didn't tear the new division apart first.

* * *

Sphinx looked up, watching the doors swing open as Ripley strolled through in trousers and one of her turtlenecks . . . with a very young but official looking man beside her that was talking a mile a minute to Castlebeck. Who was trying not to laugh as Johansen glared down at her. Ripley however just snubbed him, moving to look at them through the bars before reaching out to take Otto's hand. And the look that flashed through her eyes was righteous.

"Oh Uncle Otto you're freezing. Haven't they heard of blankets? And what are you doing on the floor Atley?"

Jackson shrugged, looking over to wink at him before turning back to her with a decidedly exaggerated wince and limp as he stood and made his way to the bars. Sphinx fought the urge to chuckle. Oh she was going to give them hell now . . .

"Not enough room, Buttercup. So we had to make do . . ."

She turned, fuming at Johansen as he rolled his eyes. But she wasn't having any part in it. She glared at him, jaw setting before she turned and came to his cell. He sighed, pushing off from the wall to come and stand in front of her. And when he reached through the bars she leaned into his touch and let him cup her cheek; both of her hands coming up to cover his one as she closed her eyes. She looked so tired . . .

"There are forms you need to sign, Miss Guadimus. Or do you want the unnecessary lawyer to do that for you?"

She spun away from him, glaring at the cop hard enough that he actually fidgeted while she tore into him. God she was livid . . .

"Unnecessary? I'll tell you what's unnecessary you overbearing moron. Going into someone's private business and grabbing up everyone you see based on a fucking anonymous tip. Let's see . . . what part of that sentence should set off warning bells, hmm? Oh yeah . . . the anonymous part. And then you have the nerve to barge into my Aunt's home and gloat about illegally and unjustly incarcerating my Uncle and our friends. Did you even check to see who you were grabbing up or did you just snatch people? Have you even let him" she pointed to him as he tried not to chuckle "call into work? Have any of them been given a phone call? Or even fed? Well?"

Johansen went to speak before he gathered himself and snorted.

"He hasn't said two words and they haven't requested a phone call. And they were booked after dinner and are being released before breakfast . . ."

She growled, stepping closer as her voice dropped.

"He doesn't say two words ever. Because he doesn't speak! He can't! And I doubt the rest of that bullshit. So as far as I'm concerned Officer, my lawyer is most definitely necessary."

The man in the suit spoke up, straightening his tie as he did so.

"Absolutely. And there is no paperwork that goes with this type of holding since no charges are being filed. Unless the division is going to admit to wrong doing?"

Castlebeck shook his head, turning to lead the lawyer away.

"C'mon Mr. Rosen. We'll collect their property and get the keys. They're going home."

As soon as the two were gone, Johansen rounded on Ripley. But she just glared back up at him, not the least bit intimidated as she seethed at him.

"Listen to me you little bitch, I-"

"No. You listen to me you piece of shit. I know who and what you are. And-more to the point-what you tried to do as far as my parents are concerned. So here's your only warning. Leave us alone or I will burn your little playhouse down and dance in the fucking ashes. Because Internal Affairs will seem like a dream compared to what I'll do to you. You understand me?"

He chuckled, glaring down at her.

"Threatening a cop, sweetheart? Not too smart . . . . but what can you expect from a stupid kid."

She snorted, smirking at him before stepping in just a bit closer.

"No threat, old man. Just a promise. And you want to see what this stupid kid can do, just try me."

He glared before moving away and out the doors as soon as Rosen and Castlebeck were back. Sphinx sighed, moving to get her as soon as he was out. She leaned into him, letting him hold her as she rested her head against his chest. And when he felt the first tears soak into his shirt he knew she'd finally reached her point. Castlebeck looked her over, looking torn at watching her cling to him before he turned and let Sway out.

Who just moved over to Memphis and sighed, shaking her head as Ripley cried.

"I was so worried. I got in and Junie said all this stuff was going on . . . and that that horrible man had come by the house again. Helen was a wreck and poor Kip was just trying to keep both of them laughing. I told them to stay there while I called Rosen . . . What were you doing there anyway? I thought you were coming to the house straight from work?"

Sphinx sighed, pulling her tighter into his chest as she just sniffled. And he watched Castlebeck shift before turning to point to the door. God she was good at working the cop . . . and he was a little too concerned with her.

Otto moved, patting her back as he pulled her into a loose hold and away from him. Which was fine, Otto could deal with the squalling mess for a while.

"He was going to help me bring the Alalante back to the house to store. We finished it . . . We were gonna give you the keys . . ."

She looked up, lip quivering and he saw San nudge Frankie as he turned away. But Castlebeck and Rosen were buying it . . . even if the rest of them weren't. What worried him was he knew some of the tears were real . . . and as she looked back to him he suddenly wanted her back in his arms. She looked too fragile and tired to be beside Otto.

"Really? Wow . . . And you ended up spending the night in jail. Oh baby, I'm so sorry. All of you . . ."

The rest just shrugged but he reached out and pulled her back against him, rubbing her arm as she leaned into him. She looked up, eyes watering.

"Can we go home now? Please?"

* * *

Otto watched Junie and Helen work to reheat the food. They'd thrown it all in the fridge after the other visit and now they were just waiting for the turkey to warm back up to eat. He sighed. It had been years since he'd seen the inside of a jail cell . . . and now he knew they were going to have to be careful. Whoever was waging war for control of Long Beach wasn't very caring of the casualties.

He turned, going back into the living room and had to smile. Ripley was stretched out across the sofa with her head in Sphinx's lap . . . and the stoic runner was stretched out with his fingers threading through her hair; and both were out cold. Memphis and Sway were curled up together in the floor with Kip to the side while Frankie and San had conked out on the loveseat-each tossed about odd ways as they snored. But Atley had to be the funniest. He was splayed across one of the arm chairs, legs dangling as he moved and muttered in his sleep.

He shook his head, turning as Donnie stepped out of the bathroom and looked them over with a grin.

"God to have a camera. You'd think they'd never spent a night in jail before . . ."

Otto chuckled, handing him a beer as Donnie shook his head. He glanced at Ripley before sighing.

"I can't believe she did that . . . but I'm not dumb enough to think it was for us . . ."

Otto nodded, taking a drink of his beer.

"Tell me about it. We were lucky Sphinx was there . . . Think they realize it yet?"

Donnie shook his head, leaning against the doorframe and just watching them. Ripley moved, mumbling before Sphinx tugged her closer and she settled. God they needed a camera . . .

"Nah. Probably not . . . they're pretty hard headed. But I do know that he'll skin that cop for coming near her again. I've never seen her that mad . . . ."

Otto nodded, looking them over with a sigh before turning to Donnie to go back into the kitchen.

"Well the food's almost done . . . and I think that since we're the only two awake we get first dibs. What do you think, Don?"

Donnie grinned, nodding.

"I say let me at that bird . . . I'm starving. We'll wake the kids up after we fix our plates. Because I'm not watching Frankie and San fight over who gets what piece of turkey while I wait to eat this year. It just ain't happening."

Otto grinned, shaking his head.

"What a way to spend Thanksgiving . . ."

Donnie snorted, trying not to laugh as Wayland reached over and smacked Raines when he started snoring too loudly. Who just mumbled and quieted down before curling around her even more. Damnation the man was whipped even in his sleep.

"Wonder what they've got planned for Christmas . . ."


	46. Chapter 46

**Unexpected Circumstance**

Ripley moved around her kitchen, stringing up lights over the bar and cabinets as San slowly unwound the glittering strand and fed them to her. She loved Christmas . . . always had. And this year she definitely had a little more to celebrate than normal. She glanced down as she stepped across her stove to get to the last set of cabinets. Only to look down at San as he chuckled. The other boost had shocked her by offering to help her decorate . . . and she knew it was to make her feel a bit better about the fact that she'd volunteered to go ring shopping with him.

She shook her head, moving slowly and surely as she stretched to put the last bit up. Who in the world had ever thought Santoro would want to propose should've been institutionalized years ago. But he wanted to ask Melissa to marry him. And he'd been saving back money from boosts for the past two months to buy her the perfect ring.

She sighed, looking back down as she finished, putting her hands on her hips as she stood on her kitchen counter.

"There . . . now I just have to get the tree up and set the table."

San laughed, shaking his head as he looked over at the boxes she'd pulled from storage to decorate her table. The silver, pewter, white and silvery blue place settings were going to go well against the huge mirror and the black and white wall paper in her dining room. But the huge peacock and black feather wreath Paul had painstakingly constructed for her was definitely going to be a conversation piece. Especially with the little mirrored and antiqued glass accents they'd been scavenging for months.

"That table's going to be fit for a spread . . . you know that right? I mean, you aren't going to want to eat on it."

She shrugged, tugging her gray tee shirt straighter before stepping off the counter. Right as Sphinx pushed into the apartment and caught her. He stopped, glaring at her darkly before turning to scowl at San. Who just held his hands up and laughed, backing up behind her as she rolled her eyes.

"Easy killer. I can't do shit to stop her and you know it. You'd skin me even worse for touching her."

Sphinx stopped, obviously thinking about it before he shrugged his brows and moved around them; going into her fridge and pulling out a beer for himself. Before he reached over and flicked San right in the back of the head. The other boost yelped, moving around her to keep distance as he rubbed his abused skull and groused.

"I think I liked it better when all he did was growl and glare. Now that he knows I exist he seems to think hitting me goes to Frank or some shit."

Ripley giggled, shaking her head as she stepped over and stretched to her tip toes; brushing a soft kiss across Sphinx's chin before leaning into him. He shrugged his brows at San again before looping his arm over her shoulders. And taking a long drink of his beer as San moved back into the living room.

"I'm not seeing that. Sphinx isn't cuddling with Sin . . . there's no way. I'm going to grab those boxes of ornaments from the car."

She nodded, rolling her eyes as she heard the door close. Only to melt into Sphinx as he dipped to kiss her. She sighed before pulling away and making a face. To which he rolled his eyes and set the beer to the side with a smug look as he picked her up and dropped her back on the counter.

"Ew. I love to kiss you baby but not when you taste like beer. And I thought you didn't like it when I was on the counters . . ."

He chuckled, stepping in between her legs as he tugged her closer; his hands settling on her hips as her own wrapped around his shoulders. He dipped, running his nose over hers as she leaned into him. God she loved it when he was like this. Playful and affectionate and not so damned serious . . .

"I just won't kiss you then. And I don't like you climbing the bloody counters. When I put you up here there's no problem."

She leaned in, her mouth over his as she spoke. And she loved the grin she was getting.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

He brushed his lips over hers lightly before answering.

"because I'm not going to let you fall . . ."

She looked him over quickly before kissing him. And moaning against him when he returned it wholeheartedly. His hands moved, one pulling her closer while the other ran up her side to graze her tattoo before continuing up to trace her shoulders and catch her at the base of her skull. Holding her steady as his mouth moved over her own. What in the world had gotten into him today?

A throat clearing brought them apart and she was amazed to see how red San's cheeks were . . . and that Frankie had apparently decided to join them. And he was staring like an idiot. She rolled her eyes, turning back to Sphinx as he glared at them. Which only made San drop the boxes of ornaments with a yelp and Frankie jump as the box landed on his foot. She fought back her giggles, reaching out to pull him back to her as he glowered and grumbled at them.

Frank reached down, rubbing his now sore foot before looking back up at them with a roll of his eyes.

"Dear God, get a room already."

Ripley grinned, leaning into Sphinx as he went to move towards them, effectively anchoring him to her as she locked her ankles behind his back. He looked down at her and she knew she was going to be in trouble for that but she didn't care . . . she just didn't want to clean up any blood. Not two weeks before Christmas. She glanced back at Frank and smirked, winking as the man groaned.

"Its my apartment. So deal with it or go home . . . what are you doing here anyway Fish boy?"

He shrugged, moving to help San as he rolled his eyes.

"San said you'd need help with the Christmas stuff . . . and there isn't anyway in hell I'm letting him go off and pick out an engagement ring without me. Even with you he'd still pick some dinky little stone and pay way too much."

Sphinx looked to San before glancing to her as she shrugged, tugging him down to explain. And trying not to shiver when his hands rested on her denim clad thighs and squeezed.

"San's proposing to Melissa for Christmas. And needs help with the ring. So I got free manual labor and he's going to get help . . . other than Frankie the bling king. Is that okay? Do you mind?"

He looked her over before shrugging, going to move away but she stopped him; leaning up and kissing him again. He sighed lightly, moving in to deepen the kiss when she pulled away and placed a small peck on the corner of his lips.

"I'm glad . . . do you want to help us decorate the tree? Or had you rather escape to Atley's before you get caught up in the tinsel wars?"

He raised a brow before turning back to Frankie . . . just in time to see him slam a wad of shiny tinsel into San's face. Making the other boost squeal before shaking it off and diving on him. He looked back, dropping a kiss on her forehead before stepping away. And she knew he was running scared. Frankie and San caught too caught up in their rough housing to remember his own space issues. And she'd threatened his manhood if she had to patch another hole in her walls from him removing them from his person.

She sighed, waiting to hear the door close before shaking her head. Now that the boyfriend was away she could whip the mice into tree trimming. And then they were going shopping.

* * *

Sphinx glared at Atley as they navigated the mall, trying not to let the other boost see the throbbing vein on his forehead. He hated crowds. He hated malls . . . and he generally hated anything to do with Christmas. But Ripley had accused him of being a Grinch-and after listening to Atley laugh for almost two hours before explaining it to him he was inclined to agree with the intended insult- and he was determined to prove that he was at least capable of buying her a Christmas present.

Now he just had to figure out what to get her. She was too odd to buy clothes or shoes for-because he honestly never knew what to expect her to stroll out of her closet in most days- and he refused to even contemplate offering to pay for her to change her hair again. Because now that the red streak had faded to an almost dusky pink he was more a fan than he had been before. Which was odd considering he hated the color pink with a passion.

He moved, following Atley past a gaggle of children to the damned map. He just wanted to look around until something caught his eye . . . not avoid hordes of screaming whelps, bitching women and harried workers as they went through their paces. Something cold and wet touched his leg, causing him to look down. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Because it wouldn't do him any good to throttle the snot nosed toddler that had just laid his ice cream covered and sticky fingers on his work pants.

He went to move away and almost groaned at the sticky mess that stranded and webbed from the child's fingers to his pants. God he just needed to go home. He would take her out after Christmas and buy her whatever she wanted but he was going to go away for murder if he didn't leave now.

"Oh my God! Alex! Oh look at what you did! I swear I'm going to skin your mother for convincing me to keep you while she went inside . . . I am so-"

He looked up and knew he was in trouble. Because there in front of him was the redhead from months before. The same little tantalizing thing that Ripley had walked in on him with. Oh fuck . . . he needed to go.

She looked him over, obviously shocked before blinking and smiling at him. And he couldn't seem to help himself from nodding to her as she blushed and chattered with him.

"I'm so sorry . . . I can't seem to keep him still. But that's nephews for you, right?"

He shrugged, glancing to find Atley before he nodded to her again. But she stepped closer, looking up at him through her lashes as she smiled coyly.

"I was hoping to hear from you again . . . I thought we had fun . . ."

He turned, seeing that Jackson had deserted him –the fucking traitor- and that he was left to deal with this on his own. He shifted, trying to put distance between them as she leaned into him.

"Its been a hectic few months . . . sorry to disappoint."

Her grin turned darker as she glanced back at the store she was standing in front of. And before he knew what was going on she stretched to her tip toes and pressed her pink tinted lips against his lightly. Something he hadn't been expecting at all. She moved away as quickly as she'd stepped in, winking as she went to go to her companion.

"Oh you didn't, trust me . . . call me."

And with that she was gone. Leaving him dazed before a hard knock to the back of his head caused him to turn and see Atley glaring up at him. Oh fuck, he was pissed. What the hell did he-Oh. Fuck.

"You had better start explaining that shit right now Sphinx. Or I'm going to hand you to Otto on a silver platter. Talk. Now."

Sphinx glared before rolling his eyes and complied. God maybe Jackson could tell him what to do . . . because the last thing he needed was something else to fuck him over where Ripley was concerned. And he'd just proved he couldn't trust himself around the damned girl . . .

"The girl? From before? That's her. Her little brat of a nephew just left me a bloody present before she pulled that shite. I just want to go home."

Atley was still glaring at him before he sighed and smacked him again, not caring that people were looking at them as he started ranting while he drug him towards whatever shop he'd been looking for.

"I don't give a rat's ass if she was the Pope. You see her ass then you go the other way. She's crazy to pull that shit out in public and you're stupid enough to stand there and let her do it. I mean seriously. You would glare Ripley down for trying to hold your hand and you're letting that tooth pick hang all over you? God damn it Sphinx. Think! You've got something good . . . don't fuck it over for yourself."

Sphinx sighed, knowing he was right but he couldn't help feeling a bit betrayed that Atley was taking up for Ripley over him. Jackson however just continued, dragging him by his coat as he bitched.

"I mean seriously? Do the two of you need your heads examined? At least her stupid moment was with a friend she's known forever. A good looking, pre-Med, rich friend that seems to worship the very ground she walks on if you don't remember. Who would swoop in and scoop her up the second you fumble. So you need to stop doing stupid shit. Stop letting her think the wrong thing so you don't have to bother to explain. Stop getting so weird when the relationship you're in starts to get more serious. And stop letting random whore's paw all over you. Or you're going to end up the way you started. Miserable and alone."

Sphinx nodded, looking up at the store he was being drug into.

"Jackson this a jewelry store."

Atley nodded, pushing him to the counter with a huff.

"You're damn right it's a jewelry store. And your ass is going to buy her something nice. Nicer than you intended to. Because she deserves it for that shit you just pulled. I can't believe she puts up with you sometimes . . ."

Sphinx rolled his eyes before looking over the cases skeptically. He wasn't too averse to buying the girl jewelry. He could admit she did put up with a lot. And she had saved them for doing time . . . and he wanted to get her something nice. But now what did he get her?

* * *

Ripley laughed as San looked over the three rings she and Frankie had picked out, shaking her head as he looked over them cluelessly. And Frankie knew he was right to come along. Because even with Ripley San was still a lost cause. God love his dumb little heart.

He sighed, glancing back out and into the commons area of the mall before turning back as Ripley groaned and smacked San's hand away. Only to nearly break his neck as he spotted what he was sure was Sphinx standing near the directory. But why would he be at a damned mall? He hated people . . . and anything else that went along with being alive-save Ripley. He looked at them before edging away, going to investigate.

Sphinx looked about ready to snap . . . and he almost called out to him, to take pity on the guy that seemed to hate him when the kid near him laid his hands on his leg. He had to choke back a laugh at the look on the other boost's face before he contained himself. Only to fucking freak when he saw what happened next.

The woman with the kid was gorgeous with long red hair and dressed to kill. And she was smiling up at him in a way that even Ripley didn't look at her lover like. At least not when she thought people were looking. But it was no big deal . . . the guy was stacked and passably attractive. So some attention was expected right? And the way he shifted to put distance made Frank feel a bit better. He might love to aggravate the girl but he really did like her. And if she even thought that what was happening a few feet away was reality it would kill her.

He wasn't stupid. He knew she loved the big idiot. Even if she didn't . . . but he felt his jaw drop open as the woman across the way leaned into Sphinx. And the man spoke to her. Actually opened his mouth and formed words! Something he didn't even do for his damned girlfriend. The same girlfriend carrying around like eighty bags full of shit she'd bought for him because she couldn't decide on just a few things . . . That the man had practically made out with on her kitchen counter before he left.

He shook himself, watching the girl's smirk turn damn deadly as she leaned up and kissed the big idiot. Right as Ripley nudged him to see what San had finally decided on. She turned, looking to see what he was so interested in and he felt his heart break at the gasp she gave. He turned, ushering her back into the damned store before she pushed away and watched the woman smirk. And Sphinx nod to her before watching her walk away.

Ripley turned, not bothering to wait to see Atley slug Sphinx in the head and start ranting at him. Which brought Jackson up in his opinion as he could practically hear him tearing the man a new ass from his spot. And telling him what would happen if Ripley ever found out. He snorted, looking back to the girl as she smiled brightly and tightly for San as he showed him the ring. Absolutely oblivious to the turmoil they'd just landed in as the girl laughed and congratulated him.

He was right. Ripley didn't need to be a boost or a designer. She needed to be an actress. Because the only way he knew that her heart was fucking shattering in her chest was the way her eyes kept trying to tear as she smiled. Something San didn't even notice in his excitement. Oh he was going to fucking kill that damned man. Because who in the hell did this to someone who loved them?

* * *

Donnie looked between the two boosts bleeding and glaring at one another. And he had to wonder what had started it. He'd known Frankie and Sphinx had a volatile and almost toxic relationship but this was new . . . They hadn't come to blows since Frank had insulted Ripley. He turned, glaring at the blonde before motioning him to the office. While Atley just looked over Sphinx and sighed.

As soon as they were inside, he went to speak. Just as Otto busted in, fuming as he looked them over.

"Do we not enough going on that you two can't keep the pissing contest to a minimum? I mean seriously?"

Donnie sighed, turning to Frank as the man's face darkened far more than they'd ever seen. And suddenly he had to wonder if he had started the fight or was just defending himself. Sphinx didn't always seem to grasp that the easy picking between the blonde and his girl friend wasn't the same kind of bickering they used to carry on. They'd settled their shit and Ripley showed great patience and forgiveness in just letting it all go.

What in the hell was going on with this?

"Yeah well, tell him that. We went with San earlier to pick out Melissa's gift. And I saw him out. And getting cozy with some leggy redhead."

Otto and Donnie stopped, sharing a look as Otto dropped onto the desk.

"Define getting cozy."

He snorted, wiping at the bleeding cut on his cheek.

"Letting her get all up on him. And talking to her. Before she fucking kissed him and he watched her walk away like a damn sap."

Otto looked at him before shaking his head, obviously in denial as he started to chuckle nervously. But Donnie could see that Frankie was being deadly serious.

"Nah. Nah, you're wrong Frank. He wouldn't do that. Not to Ripley. I mean hell; they're too good together to . . . You're wrong. You have to be . . ."

Frankie shook his head, glaring at him before turning away as Atley walked in. He looked Atley over before huffing and nodding to him once, seemingly smug.

"Ask him. He was there. Saw the whole damned show. Just like I did."

Otto turned, looking to Jackson while the man blinked. And Donnie watched his face shut down as Otto started asking questions. Which answered plenty of his own. Fucking hell.

"Did you see what he's talking about? Sphinx out with some other woman?"

Finally Jackson nodded once before he looked to Frankie and glared.

"I handled it. The girl is some fling he had before. She walked up after the kid messed up his clothes. And planted one on him before walking away. I gave him hell for almost two hours for not responding to this better. But I mean who expects shit like that?"

Frankie snorted, looking at Atley before turning back to Donnie. And he felt his heart drop at what Frank told them. This was bad. Really, really bad.

"Let me tell you who wasn't expecting it. Ripley. Who got to see the last two acts of that little play. And she's not dealing with it well. I left San with her to come here. To try and talk to him and see what the fuck. But he just glared at me and pushed me aside so I snapped."

Frankie looked to Otto before pinning Jackson with another glare.

"I'm an asshole. I know, you know it. The whole damn world knows it. But if I ever made anyone look the way that girl looked when she saw him with her . . . I'd blow my fucking brains out. I mean, I'm an asshole but I'm not heartless. She loves him . . . honest to God loves him. And he just tore her heart to fucking pieces."

Otto looked them over before standing and going to the door. He stopped once he hit the stairs, never looking back as he spoke.

"You need to call Junie and tell her to pull enough out of the account for two. She'll know what you're talking about."

Donnie looked to the others before looking back to where Otto disappeared. And as he went to shrug and do as he was told, a loud cry echoed from downstairs followed by a series of crashes and shouts. He turned, going to the phone. He knew what he meant now . . .

* * *

Ripley locked the door behind San, trying to make herself feel . . . anything as she turned to go into her bedroom. But she was numb . . . and not in a good way. She sighed, moving to go into the bathroom when she spotted one of Sphinx's shirts on the floor near her hamper. She bent picking it up and dropping it in before shaking her head. He was always forgetting about that . . . he could get so close then fall short. Just like he did with this . . .

She settled on the edge of the tub, turning on the water before she just sat there and watched the tub fill. She blinked, reaching up to brush away the tears that were spilling down her cheeks freely now. But she didn't know why. She'd known from the start that even though he told her that he felt something for her that it wasn't what she felt for him. And she'd known that meant he wouldn't be tied to her the way she was to him. She called him her boyfriend, everyone did . . . but no one called her his girlfriend. Not even him . . .

She knew he wanted her . . . and he'd admitted to being selfish enough to want to keep her. She sighed, reaching out and touching the water before turning it off. She had some decisions to make . . . but first she was going to soak in a hot bath, drink one of his beers and go to sleep. Alone in the bed she shared with him more than she didn't.

She stood, shedding her clothes before sinking into the water and dipping beneath its surface. God it was days like this that she just wished the world would swallow her whole. Because it was the only way she wasn't going to hurt. Her parents were dead, she was essentially a criminal-just like her father- and the one person who she wanted more than anything didn't want her back. Not the way she wanted him at least.

She exhaled, watching the bubbles float to the top before closing her eyes again. At least no one could see her cry underwater.

_Right?_

* * *

Sphinx moved through the apartment complex, not carrying that his jaw hurt like hell. First fucking Frankie had hit him and then Otto had popped up and wanted a piece. And all for something he honestly had never expected to ever fucking happen. He pushed the button, waiting for the elevator anxiously.

San had stopped by and been flabbergasted to see them all beaten and bloody . . . but nowhere near as much when they'd all almost throttled him for leaving the girl alone. He pushed into the lift, hitting the button hard as he shifted from foot to foot. She was too smart to hurt herself . . . she was too damned mean to give up on anything without a fight. But the voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that it wasn't totally true. She'd almost broken when she'd seen him with her before they were even together . . . and he'd steadily been doing stupid shit to keep her cracked and fractured instead of healing now that they were.

Like not telling her about how he felt about Wayland's stupidity. Or letting her think that he didn't want her . . . Christ he'd made a mess . . .

He shot out of the doors as soon as they parted, not even stopping to check if her door was locked before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the lock pick set he'd liberated from Atley. He was in and through the living room quick enough but when he saw her in the tub he almost died. She was underwater . . . and she wasn't moving. He shed is coat, reaching into the almost cold water and pulling her up. Only to barely avoid getting hit when she swung at him.

She opened her eyes, glaring at him before going to pull away as she tried to smack him again. But he couldn't make himself angry as she connected with his sore jaw. God he was just too damned happy she was breathing. He pulled her into him, not caring that she was soaking him as he held her. He dipped, pressing his forehead to hers as he cupped her face.

"What were you thinking?"

She looked at him, going to pull away as he held her; refusing to let her go as she groused at him.

"I was trying to soak and relax. Why? What does it matter to you?"

He pulled her up, their noses touching as he talked to her. And he saw that she didn't believe him.

"I care goddamn it. More than you fucking . . . Don't do that again. Don't scare me . . ."

She snorted, looking down before looking back up. And he hated that she was crying. He leaned in, brushing his lips over hers . . . before she pulled away and tried to get loose. But he wasn't letting her go. He couldn't . . .

"Why? You afraid you'd just have the redhead to fall back on? I saw you Sphinx . . . I saw her kiss you. And I saw you let her . . . I love you but I'm not dealing with this."

He stopped, looking at her as the words she'd just said registered. She'd never told him she loved him. She didn't use the word anymore than he did . . . She loved him. And he was pushing her away. He reached out, pulling her into him as his mouth crashed over hers. And when he pulled back, he didn't give her time to speak.

"I do care for you . . . and I'm sorry. I never . . . I didn't. . . God how do I fix this? Tell me how to fix it, Love and I will . . ."

She looked at him before sighing . . . and shaking her head. She turned, looking away from him before she spoke.

"I . . . we . . ."

He cupped her face, kissing her again before pressing his forehead to hers and using his thumb to wipe away her tears. She looked to him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth before she nodded to him once. He sighed, feeling his heart start again as she spoke to him.

"If you ever do this to me again, this is over. I don't care how much you care for me . . . or how much I love you. I'm not dealing with this again . . ."

He nodded, kissing her as he agreed.

"Whatever it takes . . . I swear, whatever it takes . . . ."

She nodded before tracing his cheek and bruised jaw.

"What happened to your face? Your work probably thinks you're a part-time boxer or something . . ."

He shifted, shrugging.

"Your Uncle decided to take matters into his own hands . . . after Frankie tried to stand up for you."

She blinked, shaking her head as she laughed as she traced his jaw.

"Wow . . . Frankie? Really? Damn, he might just turn out to be decent after all? You didn't hurt them . . . right?"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"No . . . I knew you'd kill me if I touched Otto. And fucking Frank got the drop on me . . ."

She laughed, kissing his jaw before sighing. And he was in no way prepared for his head to snap to the side from the hard sock to his jaw. He winced, reaching up and rubbing it as she glared at him.

"I love you . . . and I forgive you . . . but I haven't forgotten shit. Now go home so I can take a damned bath in peace. And lock my damn door back . . . I'll see you sometime tomorrow."


	47. Chapter 47

**Forgiveness & Repentance **

Sphinx sighed, looking over his apartment as he tried to keep himself busy. He'd cleaned everything he had-some things more than once- and had caught up every conceivable chore he might've fallen lax in. His kitchen was cleaner than it had been in a while-actually since Ripley had cleaned it in April, no don't think about that- and his living room was damn near show worthy. The floors had been swept and vacuumed, the windows had been washed, and the damned couch had even been moved and cleaned out. And Atley really needed to quit dropping wrappers and picks between the cushions . . . He shook himself, going through the rest of the mental list. Surely there was something else he could do . . .

The bathroom was bloody immaculate, the tub and sink both clean enough to eat out of-not that he ever would but still- and there were enough towels dried and folded that he wouldn't need to touch the hamper again for at least three weeks. The bedroom was in pretty much the same state. The rug was cleaned and the bed was made; the plush and warm comforter Ripley had made him looking at home against the soft charcoal jersey sheets she'd found him. And the few of her things she'd left over the course of their relationship had been washed, dried folded and tucked into two of the drawers in his dresser. Just like small bottles of shampoo and conditioner she used when she spent the night were safely tucked away in the bathroom.

He growled wiping the kitchen sink down to a blinding shine before he finally gave up. There was nothing left for him to do. He'd cleaned his apartment to a point that anything further was going to start taking the paint off walls . . . And it had only taken him half the day . . . so now he just had two and half left to occupy before he could see Ripley again. He tossed the dirty rag into the sink before crossing to his fridge.

He had no idea why but when she'd stopped by the next day he'd expected everything to go right back to the way it had been. Because he hadn't really been responsible for what had happened. Oh sure he could've worked a bit harder to prevent it . . . but it wasn't like he'd actively sought out the girl and invited her to slobber all over him.

_But_, the little voice in the back of his mind piped in, _you did invite her to stay the night. Instead of admitting that you wanted the girl you've got now. And she'd already caused enough problems by being here then. _

Ripley had been adult about the girl before the mall, saying that it was in the past and it could stay there. But she was proving to be every bit as creative as Wayland in punishing him now that this issue had resurfaced . . . which is how he ended up in his current predicament. She'd banished him from her apartment and the shop for five days, claiming they needed the time apart to think if trying to make this between them work was actually they-and he was smart enough to see that they was him, not her- wanted. Or if they'd just been caught up in the hold of the sex and semi-easy going friendship that they'd forged and really did need to separate.

Because he could see she was deadly serious about the unspoken rules to their relationship now that they'd been forced into the light . . . just he could see that when she'd sat down with him to talk she'd expected him to walk. But why would he? He cared about her-more than he was willing to admit to either of them- and she fit with him. She accepted him the way he was and swore she didn't want him to change. Atley was right, why would he give that up?

So he'd agreed to let her have the time she needed . . . and he'd worked as much as he could at the morgue the first two days of his exile. But now was the beginning of his four days off . . . and he was beginning to realize that without school, the shop or his girlfriend to occupy the downtime he was bloody bored to tears. What in the hell had he done to keep himself entertained before he'd had Ripley?

He grabbed a beer, moving to go into the living room when the answer came to him. Because it was sitting there in his chair-with his feet propped on his coffee table beside two six packs of unopened beer- looking for all the world like he belonged there. He sighed, shaking his head as he made his way to the sofa to sit. And even though he was acting irritated beyond relief he'd never been so happy to see Atley Jackson in all of his bloody life . . .

* * *

Atley tried not to grin as he watched Sphinx sink deeper into his sofa, barely paying the TV any attention at all as they sat together in his living room. He'd known the second he'd talked to Sway that Sphinx was probably going batshit . . . because as much as the man tried not to act like it he really did spend a good bit of his time with the girl. And had even started to spend more time with them when she wanted more than just his company . . . or had to help with some random thing or another.

Just like even now-without her here beside him- he'd still situated himself to leave just enough room on the sofa for the girl to cuddle around him. God he didn't even realize it but he was doing it . . . which meant he really was just as whipped as Memphis . . . and he was damned lucky that the girl loved him enough to actually take the time to think and not just act on her raw emotions. Because he himself had many a relationship fall to far smaller things . . . and by the force of hear-say, not by witnessing it for themselves.

He turned, trying to watch the soccer game playing on the set before movement caught his attention. He watched Sphinx stand and stretch before heading down the hallway to his bedroom. A few moments later he came back in the worn jeans he'd painted in and a v necked tee shirt that Atley knew Ripley had probably bought him. Because he doubted Sphinx had bought the faded plum colored shirt with the charcoal design burned into the fabric on his own . . . even if it did sit well against his complexion.

Sphinx reached out, tossing him his coat before nodding to the door as he grabbed his keys. And Atley found himself scurrying out of the chair to follow him out the door. He shrugged into his coat, trying to catch up as Sphinx waited on the elevator.

"Uh where are we going man?"

Sphinx shrugged, before stepping through the doors leaving him to follow. And Atley had to wonder just how it would be before they ended up at the shop . . . or at Ripley's. He just hoped it was before tomorrow because he had money down against Donnie that the man wouldn't last the whole five days.

_And he could always use another grand . . ._

* * *

Ripley sighed, looking over Sway's apartment before shaking her head. They'd been working steadily for two days now to try and figure a way to breathe new life into the small space . . . . And with the exception of just burning the place to the ground and starting over she was beginning to think it was hopeless. The pipes in the apartment above theirs had burst sometime over the weekend and the super of the building was giving them a hard time about repairing it. And now that the new flooring and ceiling were in and everything was 'fixed' Sway had to try to salvage what she had.

She sighed, looking to Sway as the girl kicked the sopping edge of her couch. Her furniture was destroyed . . . no matter what they did to the apartment. And she knew that even between her and Memphis that neither had the extra cash flow to just go out and purchase all new furniture for their damned home . . .

She looked around again before an idea hit her. She knew that Sway would be okay with it-eventually-but Memphis would probably freak. Oh well, they needed this . . . and she had the means to do it. So she was going to. And they were going to let her. It could be their Christmas present . . . . They only had a week anyway.

"Sway? Why don't we just admit defeat for a while? At least until the drywall mud sets. Then we can start again, okay?"

Sway scowled but nodded, and Ripley knew that she was going to have to work pretty fast to accomplish what she needed to do. She reached out, tugging Sway into her side before going to lead her out of the apartment. They were going to the shop . . . because she had some phone calls she needed to make.

Ripley spotted the Malibu and sighed, rolling her eyes skyward before shaking her head at Sway's chuckle. Well at least she was laughing now . . .

"Looks like he listens as well as mine does . . . At least if he's here then he's really sorry."

She turned, flicking the girl on the arm as she parked and got out of her Chevelle; shouldering her bag as she made her way inside. She knew Sway would go to see Memphis and she could go up to the office to make the calls she needed to . . . and to see how far behind they were in paperwork.

Otto had decided that she just needed to cut down to the bare minimum of hours at the shop with everything going on-to keep her as far away from the source of the trouble- and even though she knew he was doing it out of kindness she wasn't too thrilled that he was letting everything fall back into disarray when she wasn't there. She sighed, shaking her head before waving to San and Donnie as she shot up the steps. She could at least fix the office while she was here . . .

She pushed into the 'Private" office, dropping her bag and going to the desk to look for the number she needed. She'd brought the card back with her and she knew it was here in the top desk drawer somewhere . . . now it was just a matter of finding it. And not skinning Otto for leaving all of this shit in her damned desk. Okay so technically it was his but she used it more so it was hers by-proxy.

She growled, turning to go look in the other desk when she ran into Sphinx and yelped, grabbing her chest as she looked up to him. She was giving him the damn bell keyring she'd bought as a joke and he was going to damn use it. Or she was going to kill him . . . She shook her head, going to yell at him when his mouth sealed over hers forcefully. Causing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and groan, leaning into him as he pulled her against his chest.

His hands settled on her hips before he lifted her, dropping her on the desktop and stepping between her legs as his mouth moved over hers in a near frenzy. She went to pull away and his hand came up to cup the back of her skull, tangling in her curls as he kept her there. And as much as it made her blood boil for him to act like this she really needed to breathe . . .

She smacked his chest, causing him to pull away as she took in a greed gulp of air before she went to yell at him. He was supposed to stay away for another three days so they could think . . . And even though she'd just been contemplating calling an end to his exile so he could help her she wasn't happy he'd gone against what he'd sworn to do. No matter how damned good it was to be able to touch him again . . . And all thought was washed away when his lips latched onto hers again; his tongue slipping between her lips to trace her own lightly before he deepened the kiss.

God he was far too good with his mouth to hardly ever use it.

She sighed against him, melting into him as his hands kept her close. And she suddenly had a hard time remembering why she'd even tried to send him away to begin with. Wasn't she mad at him for something? Oh yeah . . . She pulled away, placing both of her hands steady against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. And he was breathing just as hard as she was . . . His hand slipped from her hair to cup her face as he bent again but she turned away before he could kiss her. She had a reason for being here and it wasn't to make out with him . . . for once.

"Stop. Stop . . . we need to stop. Part of staying apart for a week was not doing this . . . I-"

He cut her off, running his nose along her cheek before trailing small kisses up to her ear . . . and gently pulling the lobe between his teeth before letting it go with a kiss. He could not start doing stuff like this or she was going to cave. And quick . . .

"I don't want to stay away from you for three more days . . . I **miss **_**you**_."

She felt herself wane before she shook her head and went to move away again . . . only to gasp as his mouth worked slowly over her neck. Oh that wasn't even fair . . . but the almost whimper he gave as she shifted told her that he wasn't even thinking about it as an advantage. And her lips seemed to move on their own as she answered him, earning her another little kiss to her neck.

"I miss you too baby . . ."

He groaned, tugging her closer before his mouth moved back up to her own. And she knew she was done for. There was no way she was going to be able to say no to this now . . . So she might as well try to use it to her advantage to help their crewmates.

"Then come home . . . I'll do whatever it takes but I'm about to go bloody crazy without you . . . please Love . . ."

She pulled her bottom lips between her teeth again before looking up at him through her lashes.

"Anything?"

He nodded, cupping her face as he pressed his forehead to hers. And she felt bad for even trying to think of using this against him. She would just ask him and see what he said . . . and then do what she had to set things in motion. But she wasn't going to abuse this . . . and she knew with the way he was looking at her that he wouldn't either. At least she hoped not anyway.

"Anything. Just come back to me . . . I'm sorry . . ."

She nodded, ghosting her lips over his before letting him wrap himself back around her. And as he relaxed when she wrapped herself around him she knew this was a huge compromise to him. He might like to cuddle in his sleep and hold onto her while they would sit together or just touch but he didn't hug. He didn't let her hug him . . . and it took him time to get used to the practice. He hated to be caged in or held down . . .

"Okay . . . I surrender. Can I please go find the number I need now?"

He nodded, letting her move to go to the other office while he followed and she realized how naked she'd felt without him there with her. They really did spend most of their time together now . . . and she hadn't let herself pay much attention to the difference until he'd done this. Which meant Atley was right, they were both whipped. Crap . . .

She moved to the desk, looking in the drawer and finding the card with a sigh before going to the phone and dialing. Sphinx looked over her shoulder and raised a brow before settling into the chair as she hopped on the desk. And he didn't even grimace when she slipped her feet out of her flip flops and balanced them on his denim clad thighs. Wow he normally hated it when she used him as a prop . . . he really must've missed her.

"Hello? Martha? Its Chaosia . . . No everything's fine. Actually I wanted to see if I could book the Master Suite for the next three days . . . Well, it's not for me . . . a few friends of mine had some issues with their apartment and I kind of want to get them out of the way so I can help get it settled. No, I won't let you do that . . . you quote me the original price and I'll pay it. Because my mother would kill me for letting you do that, that's why . . . . . Okay. That's fine. They'll be there tomorrow. Just put the reservation under Raines. Yeah, I'll call you later to-alright. Alright. I love you too. Bye."

She turned to him as she set the phone back down and knew from the look on his face that he wasn't happy. But he wasn't going to say anything . . . She sighed, leaning down to explain.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear about Memphis and Sway's new indoor shower?"

He shook his head before motioning to her to continue.

"Well the pipes busted and their asshole of a super didn't get it finished until today. Sway's been staying with me while Memphis has been at his mom's . . . and they're both about to go nutty. But until the painting is done and new furniture is in there they can't really do anything . . ."

He nodded, reaching up to take one of her hands in his as she looked him over. And when he rolled his eyes she knew he would be willing to at least hear what she had planned.

"So? Go on . . ."

She grinned at him, leaning down to kiss him quickly before pulling away.

"So . . . I kind of have a plan. I mean, I've got all of this stuff in storage that I am never going to use again, right? And all of their stuff was ruined . . . with a few exceptions. So I'm going to shuttle them off to Wake Beach for three days and fix their damn house. And when they get back everything should be fine . . . I mean, they need the time away. And I want to help them. Besides, I'm going to give them my bed . . . which gives me an excuse to buy a new one . . ."

He looked her over like she was crazy before shaking his head. But she knew how to get him to agree . . . She leaned in, brushing her lips over his before she spoke.

"You could help me pick it out . . . if you wanted to . . . And obviously you'd have to help me get used to it. Breaking it in and everything . . ."

He raised a brow before shrugging and reaching up, pulling her mouth to his. Right as Atley and Sway pushed into the room. But she didn't care . . . He'd agreed to help. Now she just had to convince the others it was a worthy cause . . . and try to keep Junie on a tight leash.

She pulled away as Atley yelled.

"YES! Oh thank you God I knew it!"

The man turned, pushing past Sway to holler back down the stairs at the others . . . and the chorus of groans almost made her want to laugh. But as it stood she just wanted to kill her boyfriend's best friend. Because he had honestly laid money on when they would reconcile?

"Pay up Astricky! I told you they wouldn't last three days! You too San! And tell Frankie his scaly ass had better own up too!"

She looked to Sphinx before leaning back as his face darkened . . . and she nodded to him as he looked to her.

"If you break both of his legs I'll find a bed like the one at the inn . . ."

He grinned to her darkly before nodding once and stood, cracking his neck from side to side before rolling his shoulders. And stepped forward to grab Atley right as the man turned. Jackson paled and darted down the steps, Sphinx moving after him as Sway barely made it out of the way as she shook her head.

"Men are so fucking stupid . . . did you find what you needed?"

She nodded, grinning sheepishly as she looked her friend over. She knew how to do this . . . and Memphis Raines was going to play along or he would die . . .

"Yep. And we need to go get Memphis. Because you guys have to pack. I made the reservations he wanted me to . . ."


	48. Chapter 48

**A Crew Effort . . .**

Memphis looked at Ripley like she was crazy while she handed him the information for the inn she'd booked them in. Was she serious? She was sending him and Sway to Wake Beach while she was going to finish painting their apartment . . . What in the hell did he say to this?

He blinked before looking over the written information she handed him. The room was paid for and all he had to do was put up the money for food, gas and whatever else they did . . . and judging from what Sway had said it would mostly be the beach and going around the smaller community-so it wasn't going to cost that much at all. He looked up to her before glancing back at Sway as she talked excitedly with his mom and Kip. She was so happy to do this . . . and he hadn't seen her smile like that in weeks. He couldn't deny her this.

He turned back to Ripley and nodded once, smiling to her before shaking his head. She was crazy . . . but God he loved her right about now. She really was Sway's friend. And apparently his.

"I don't know what to say . . . Can you afford to do this?"

She grinned, winking as Sway glanced over before she waved to her. His girlfriend smiled back before turning back to his mom. And his mother looked about ready to die as Sway reached out and hugged her before turning to talk to Kip excitedly. Oh he had to go now . . .

"I can, Memphis. And apparently you can't afford not to . . . Just go and let us take care of you for a while. Okay?"

He nodded, smiling to her as she turned to look back at her car. And his grin darkened as he noticed she was driving the Malibu and not her own Chevelle. He nodded to the car, deciding to razz her a little as her smile softened.

"So you two are okay again?"

She blushed but nodded, twirling the keys around her fingers as she grinned and pushed her curls behind her ears. He'd heard-via Frank and Sway-what had happened between Sphinx and Ripley . . . and he was happy to see that the two had settled their differences. It had been too odd to see her without the man while she'd walked through their apartment, trying to keep Sway from killing the super. And he'd heard from Atley that the Sphinx had all but taken up residence at the morgue until his exile was over.

"Yeah . . . we're fine. But Atley may not be. Sphinx practically pushed the keys to the Malibu into my hands before he grabbed Atley up and forced him into the freaking Vette. The damned idiot's probably dead by now . . . but he deserves it for betting on us. Hell, they all do! I mean, no one bets on you and Sway . . . Why does everyone seem so freaked out over us?"

Memphis looked at her like she was crazy. Did she seriously not understand how odd it was for them to see the two of them together? Sphinx barely acted human . . . but with her he seemed to be steadily mellowing. He was nowhere near as violent . . . though Memphis knew from when the girl had wrecked that he was still prone to it. It had only been Junie that had kept him with it enough to keep from ripping anyone who came near her to shreds.

He sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't about to be the one to explain the facts to her . . . mainly because he knew whoever did was going to need body armor. Because she was just as vicious in protecting and defending him as he was her.

"No clue, kid. But they looked at me and Sway that way for almost a year . . . . and the only reason they don't bet on us is because Sway's too wild to accurately peg for a decent spread. And they know if I ever caught wind of it I would totally give them the shittiest scores I possibly could for however long I felt like it."

Ripley grinned, laughing as she shook her head. She reached out, hugging him quickly before nodding back to Sway.

"Just don't let her know it was me that set you up for the impromptu-vay-cay . . . okay? She's psyched because you're going away. And Martha swore to take good care of you guys while you're there. Paul's going to be open to show you around . . . and he's going to make you reservations at the greatest place. So make sure to pack something for at least one semi-formal thing . . . and don't worry. Paul will totally take care of making sure Sway doesn't kill you."

Memphis smiled, hugging Ripley back before letting her go back towards the Malibu. She'd thought of everything . . . He owed her for this . . .

"Thanks Ripley. This is . . . it means . . . Thanks."

She grinned, winking as she went to go to her car.

"Don't mention it. You guys would do it for me-hell you did before you even knew me just to help Otto- so no problems. Just go and have fun. And relax. We'll have the apartment fixed by time you get back . . . And then we'll worry about trying to fix or find furniture. Alright?"

He nodded, waving as she went to climb in the car. He would definitely have to make sure to get her something nice for Christmas now . . .

"Alright. You heading out?"

She nodded, opening the door before she stopped.

"Yeah . . . I'm going to go save Atley. Even though he doesn't deserve it . . ."

Memphis laughed as she rolled her eyes. She pointed back to Sway-who was talking with Kip as they lounged against his mother's car- and raised a brow.

"You'll take her back, right? I mean, I'm probably going to have to wrangle Sphinx back to his apartment with a chair and a whip . . ."

Memphis laughed, shaking that image from his head before nodding.

"Yeah, I got her. Go ahead and go. Before Atley gets hurt . . ."

* * *

Sphinx looked around what was left of Raines and Wayland's apartment and knew that Ripley had her work cut out for her. Actually, they all did since she and Junie had declared this a group- e.g. crew- effort. This hadn't been a slight leak, like Atley had told him once he'd almost killed him for the bloody bet . . . . This had been a damned flood. And his girl had been right; there was absolutely no way to salvage the soggy lump of black leather he was looking at. Or the bed in the bedroom . . . but that still didn't mean he liked her giving up their bed.

He stopped, shaking himself.

It was her bed . . . and it was her bloody decision. And as soon as the others got here to finish hauling away the destroyed furniture then he was going with her to pick out her new one. He smirked. Now that was going to be an interesting ordeal . . . but a worth while one.

He turned, seeing Ripley move out of the bathroom with a sigh as she shook her head; wiping her hands on a towel as she moved past him into the living room. He knew she wasn't happy about this whole ordeal but there really wasn't much they could do. Short of forcing their fellow runners to move . . . Which she'd already tossed about but he knew was pointless. Wayland was as attached to her apartment as Ripley was to hers . . . And neither were likely to just up and abandon it.

She turned, looking at him before tossing the rag onto the ruined sofa with a huff. And he had to shake his head as she crossed her arms and looked to him.

"Why can't I just move them while they're gone? I know Sway would forgive me eventually . . . She couldn't stay mad at me forever. Right?"

He sighed, reaching out and tugged her into him as she looked up at him through her lashes. He pushed her curls out of her face as he chuckled at her, loving that she leaned into his touch as she closed her eyes and let him cup her face. She'd come to his apartment after he'd dealt with Jackson-who had gotten off fairly light with a cuff to the back of his head and a warning that if it ever happened again he'd line the morgue with the others- and he'd enjoyed spreading her across his bed until early this morning . . . while Memphis and Sway had stayed the night in her apartment in preparation of lighting out early.

She sighed, opening her eyes before she stretched to her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his as he tugged her closer. Only for both of them to groan as the door banged open and Frankie pushed inside with a groan as soon as he spotted them. The blonde boost turned, looking to San and Atley as they pushed him further inside with a whine.

"Damn it. This it why I didn't want to go first. They're not as bad as Wayland and Raines . . . but I still don't want to see them slobber all over each other. Its just too damn weird."

Sphinx glowered, going to step towards the other boost as Ripley kept herself in front of him; pushing herself up against his chest as she shook her head and scolded him lightly. And if it weren't for how good she looked in the faded gray skinny jeans and the tight fitting v necked black tee shirt he might have minded. Oh who was he kidding? She could've been in a burlap sack and he wouldn't mind a damn bit . . . but now that he thought about it he'd much rather her be nude and pressing up against him . . . And minus the others, of course.

"Steady, big boy. We're going and they're staying, remember? Which means that he needs to be in one piece to paint . . ."

She turned to the others as he stilled and he loved hearing her voice drop an octave as she spoke to the others. God they were going to stop off somewhere and he was going to get her to talk like that again . . . It was rare she let her voice dip the way it seemed to want to more and more. Her voice had always been soft and kind . . . but the older she got the huskier it was getting. And while he himself understood her reasons for not really letting it show-she'd confessed half asleep one night that Junie had cried for hours one day after she said something and sounded too much like her mother- he loved it.

"And if this apartment isn't painted by the time we get back, I'm going to hang them all by their toes for the stupid little bet they made . . ."

Frankie and San shared a look and nodded while Atley rolled his eyes, stepping around the others as he lit a cigarette. He seemed to have at least resigned himself to his fate of laborer for the next two days . . . and he knew that once Junie and Donnie got here then they would definitely be put to work. Another reason he was glad to go and look for the replacement with her.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Don't fuck up the apartment and don't make any more bets on the two of you . . . The paint already here?"

Sphinx watched Ripley nod, pointing to the cans lining the walls. And he knew she'd already labeled what color went to what room . . . and laid the tarp down in the bedroom over the fresh carpet. She turned to him, smiling as she pulled her black peacoat on and grabbed her purse before holding out her hand to him. And he had to stop himself from reaching out and taking it. He couldn't start doing shit like that in front of the others or they'd try to run all over him. He'd skin them alive for it but they would try . . . and he didn't want to have to deal with that if he didn't have to.

"Yeah . . . everything's primed and ready . . . We'll be back in a little bit. And Otto said that he'll help us move furniture first thing tomorrow so I'm serious guys. If I didn't have to do this I would stay but we need this done, okay?"

Frankie nodded as San pulled out his own cigarettes, lighting up before waving her off as Atley walked into the bedroom to survey what needed to be done.

"We got it, kid. Go and get the stuff ready to move. We'll be fine . . ."

Sphinx watched her sigh before rolling her eyes and going towards the door. God he just hoped this went okay . . . and that he could avoid any damned redheads while they were out.

Ripley sighed, looking through the bedroom furniture before turning back to see Sphinx eyeing a particularly massive black canopy bed. She smirked, shaking her head as she went back to look up at him. He had already circled the damned thing twice . . . and she could admit it was a nice piece. The ebony wood gleamed with a pretty shine . . . but the coolest thing about the Cali-king bed was the intricate swirled carving that danced across the headboard . . . Each cut or ding in the wood revealing a matte white paint to give the bed an antiqued look. She knew it would look good with what she already had . . . and it was definitely bigger than the bed she was giving Sway and Memphis.

She turned, leaning into his arm as he glanced down at her. And shrugged his brows at her question before he looped his arm over her shoulders to lead her to another set.

"Do you like this one? It seems to keep drawing your eye . . ."

She looked over the other beds and knew-as he glanced back to the other one-that they'd found their new bed . . . Now she just had to go and pay for the thing before they went to her storage to pick out what was going to Sway. And arrange for the damned thing to be delivered before the end of the day of course.

* * *

Junie sighed, watching Ripley work through the storage building quickly; taking inventory of what she would use and how as she moved from spot to spot. She was so much like Millie sometimes it hurt to watch her . . . even with the odd hair she seemed intent on keeping.

She turned, looking to Sphinx as he shook his head; barely catching Ripley as she tripped before setting her back on her feet. Now that was honestly an odd development. If anyone had told her a year ago when Ripley came to stay with them that she and the stoic man would become friends-let alone lovers-she would have laughed in their faces. But as she watched them she knew it was true. The Sphinx seemed to care about Ripley as much as he was able to . . . and though they'd had more than a few rocky parts to conquer-and many more ahead of them if she were honest with herself- she knew the two were happy.

Sphinx seemed to sense her watching him and turned, moving back over to her as Ripley flitted around in a tizzy. He stopped beside her, shaking his head again before letting his eyes follow her goddaughter. He'd apologized to Ripley for the mess he'd made the week before. And she'd forgiven him, letting everyone around them sigh in relief at the sheer tension that had alleviated with her acceptance. Even if the two hadn't really been around them enough for it to rightly be there.

So she wasn't going to skin the man alive . . . yet.

She glanced over, letting her gaze stay on him long enough for his eyes to meet hers before she nodded back to Ripley. And the look of shock that flashed across his face was enough to almost make her laugh. If she hadn't been serious with what she was promising anyway . . .

"I know the two of you have settled whatever so I'm not going to say much. But if you ever make my little girl cry again Otto and Frankie will be the least of your concerns . . . because I don't plan on beating you. I'm going to poison your food and bury you in the back yard . . . beneath a layer of lye. So if you happen to wake up from the coma you're going to be disintegrating. Understood?"

Sphinx nodded slowly, obviously shocked by what she'd just promised before almost jumping out of his skin as Ripley walked back up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist; pressing her cheek against his chest. And Junie found herself almost feeling bad for threatening him as he hugged her closer with an almost tender look on his features. But as soon as she remembered the crying mess she'd helped Sway take care of before 'the flood' . . . she lost a good portion of her sympathy. She liked Sphinx-more than she'd ever thought she would-but she loved Ripley as much as she'd loved her parents.

And she wasn't going to stand by and watch the man hurt her . . . Not if she could stop it.

* * *

Ripley walked through Sway and Memphis's apartment and nodded; pleased with the way it had turned out. She knew that both boosts liked darker colors but she couldn't bring herself to paint the new walls the same charcoal. So she'd found a dark pebble gray instead . . . and layered the two white sofas she'd brought with black, charcoal and dark, rich red pillows instead of the original navy and white that had been on them in her old house.

The wooden coffee and end tables had been stripped and painted the same dark red while she'd salvaged as much of their vintage signs and plaques as she could; hanging them on the neutral walls with other new knick knacks she'd found on her and Junie's trip through the thrift stores of Long Beach earlier in the week. New barstools were under the bar-both black with red cushions- and two place settings were already staged . . . while the kitchen was clean and stocked with fresh groceries. The bathroom had been freshened up with new accents in the same colors-and small tin signs that corresponded with the ones in the living room and kitchen to tie it all together- and new towels and toiletries were waiting in the linen closet.

But the bedroom was by far her favorite. She'd broken down and painted her old bedframe black before sandblasting it to give it a retro look-something that had taken her and San a good three hours to accomplish while Atley and Frankie laughed. And she'd found two small black side tables to go on either side . . . While the new sheets and comforter set well with the curtains and accents. The plush down stuffed deep red velvet comforter looked warm and rich . . . while the charcoal Egyptian cotton sheets were incredibly soft. And the tons of pillows made the bed seem even more inviting. The charcoal drapes set well against the gray walls . . . framing the cleaned windows and the breathtaking view of the city.

She knew that Sway and Memphis were going to like their home . . . now she just needed to make sure she was scarce while they got used to it. To ensure they didn't throttle her before the gratefulness sank in. Helen and Kip had stopped by earlier, both loving the changes and swearing to keep the secret . . .

Ripley sighed, glancing at her watch before paling. She needed to go . . . they would be back soon . . . and she still had Christmas presents to wrap for the others. Maybe if she hurried she could wrap Sphinx's while he was out with Atley and Donnie to grab up the two car sheet for Manday . . . Because for a damned Grinch he was pretty insistent on snooping through her stuff in search of presents once Atley had told him where she'd hidden them.

* * *

Sway grinned as she leaned into Memphis, sighing as he dipped and kissed her bangs. Paul had layered in a good bit of darker blonde before they'd gone to dinner in Wake Beach and her lover seemed a bit more at ease since it wasn't such a shocking difference to her normal dark tresses now. She knew Memphis like the blonde but he loved her chocolate curls . . . and while he was being a good sport about the change she knew she'd probably go back to brunette as soon as she felt like she could.

He was being so great about all of this . . . So understanding and loving . . . She still couldn't believe that he'd whisked her away for three days while the others painted their apartment. And though she'd been upset initially his promise that Ripley was supervising-and controlling Junie the paisley and magnolia terror- had set her at ease. Ripley knew what both of them liked and she wouldn't let the others run wild. And she'd promised to stay with Sphinx until they could either repair or purchase new furniture, effectively giving up her apartment until they could get back into their own.

She looked up, watching Memphis pull out his keys to their home. They were going to stop in and see what all had been done before they headed to Ripley's for the night . . . which made her glad that they'd gone in together and gotten the girl something extra nice for Christmas from them. Because they really did owe her a lot . . .

Memphis grinned, turning the key . . . but as the door opened Sway felt her heart stop.

She looked to the number on the door before looking back into the apartment. And up to Memphis who's mouth was gaping. This wasn't their home . . . it couldn't be.

Sway stepped inside, running her fingers over the soft white sofa and loveseat before looking to the red coffee and end tables. And the silver stylized car resting beside the lamp on the farthest one . . . right in front of a picture of the two of them together. She turned, looking to the cleaned and repaired kitchen before going down the short hallway. And she covered her mouth with both hands as she looked at the bed.

She'd always loved Ripley's bed-the large clockface was so quirky and eclectic that it just cried out to her- but she'd never expected the girl to part with it. But here it was, freshly painted and decked out in the darkest and richest sheets and covers she'd seen. She glanced back at Memphis as he walked in, extending his hand to her as she walked into him. And looked over the card that was signed by all of the crew . . . even Frankie, Otto and the Sphinx.

She felt her eyes tear but she couldn't help it. They'd done this for them . . . She couldn't believe it but they had . . . the crazy fucking bastards . . .

_Sway and Memphis,_

_We figured that you wouldn't mind getting Christmas two day early. So here it is. Merry Christmas. Enjoy it . . . and please don't try to flood this one. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_From all of us._


	49. Chapter 49

**Christmas Bells are Ringing . . .**

Ripley sighed, hefting the huge boxes up out of the Chevelle and trying to keep her balance before she started towards the front door of Otto and Junie's. She still thought it was odd for them to insist that they hold Christmas at their house-especially with what happened when they'd all tried to get together for Thanksgiving- but she wasn't going to voice it. Because saying it aloud would probably only make it happen faster . . .

She shifted the boxes, reaching out to try and open the door when a hand came around hers and hit the knob. She turned, brow raised before she rolled her eyes at Donnie. He was as laden down with boxes and bags as she was . . . and he seemed so happy she couldn't help but smile back to him. Apparently things between him and Nikole were going well . . . . Even if they were keeping it casual for the time being. She smirked, nodding as she stepped through the door quickly before propping it for him to follow her. Nikole was as content as she got with the good natured runner . . . and Don really seemed to like her. And she knew for fact that while they may not spend every night together neither were actively seeking out other partners either.

Meaning she and Melissa had been right when they tried to convince Sway of the simple truth: Donnie and Nikole were unofficially officially exclusive . . . and just too damned hardheaded to make it officially exclusive.

She turned back, grinning as they made their way into Junie's living room and started setting presents beneath the gigantic tree. God they'd all gone overboard this year . . . but no one wanted to be out done in the present department. And she was leading the pack with the impromptu makeover of the Raines-Wayland estate . . . not that any of them had listened when she'd tried to tell them that it counted as a present from all of them and not just her.

She shook her head, pushing her curls out of her eyes before running a hand over her dress to smooth it. She'd pulled the black dress from her closet and thrown it on without really giving it much thought . . . but now she was beginning to wonder if she should go home and change before the others got here. The tight fitted cable sweater dress was actually pretty and fairly dressy but the scooped neckline and long sleeves she'd bunched at her elbows toned the dress down enough to seem casual. Until she moved and remembered that the hem of the skirt fell just below mid-thigh, making it shorter than anything else she'd worn around them. Even Sphinx had never seen her in anything this short . . . and she knew he was likely to skin Frank.

Donnie looked her over, shaking his head before pointing down to her boots. And she knew with the look he was giving her that she definitely needed to go change . . . but she really didn't want to. She'd noticed-upon cleaning out her closet and helping Sway go through her own wardrobe- that most of clothes weren't adult. Oh sure they weren't childish or stupid, and they were all of good quality and even the vintage pieces were well cared for but she was lacking in things that made her look like an actual adult. Actually she only had a handful of outfits that made her seem like she was older than sixteen without major work and accessorizing. And she was tired of it.

She was about to turn nineteen in February. She had two jobs-though one wasn't really a job more of an illegal money maker but she wasn't going to nitpick- on top of trying to figure out if she wanted to go back to college. She had her own place and bills-all in her name- and she was in a very adult relationship with a fellow runner . . . And by God if she wanted to dress like she lived then she would.

"Where in the hell did you get those boots, baby girl? Your Uncle's going to shit his heart . . ."

She shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulders before crossing her arms under her breasts. She glanced down to her shoes . . . So they weren't what she normally wore but she liked them . . . and the heel would put her probably at Sphinx's shoulders instead of his damned chest. Meaning that when they stood together-or someone was able to actually take a picture of them- she wouldn't look so small against him. Or him so freaking massive beside her.

She looked back up, brow raised.

"I got them at the mall, Donnie. You know that big place with all of the stores and people? And Junie's seen them and she was fine . . ."

Donnie chuckled, shaking his head as he reached out and slung his arm over her shoulders; walking with her towards the kitchen.

"Girl, I'm pretty sure that Otto is going to hate them . . . almost as much as he's going to hate that dress."

She rolled her eyes, leaning into him.

"Yeah well Sphinx will like it."

Donnie grinned, dropping a kiss to her curls as they stepped into the room. And laughed when Junie and Otto looked up at the same time. Junie grinned, stepping away from the ham to open her arms to her; running her fingers through her curls before pulling her away from Donnie as she cooed at her boots. While Otto just looked her over and shook his head, grumbling as he went back to carving the roast.

Maybe Donnie was on to something . . . .

* * *

Sphinx sighed, shrugging out of his coat before tossing it onto the sofa beside the door. Which is where all of the others seemed to have abandoned their own. He shook his head, moving through the entry way and towards the kitchen, intent on going in to see Ripley and her godparents before he made his way to his apartment. He'd been at the morgue for more than thirteen hours today and he was ready to sleep . . . Just like he was ready to disconnect his phone and turn off his pager for tomorrow. He'd pulled a double because the idiots couldn't come in when they were supposed to so he wasn't going to be on call tomorrow.

Especially since he planned on staying with Ripley tonight . . . again. He normally didn't pay much mind to Christmas Eve-and he knew that he'd been there every since she'd forgiven him-but she'd asked him to stay with her and he wasn't about to tell her no. Not with how bad he'd missed her for the few days they'd been apart. Or with that comfortable but monstrous bed she'd gotten . . .

He grinned tiredly before shaking his head and stepping into Otto's kitchen . . . only to have to remember how to breathe. Because Ripley hadn't looked like this when he'd pulled himself out of her arms and away from her this morning to go into work.

She'd actually done her hair, forming the lavender blonde mane into a waterfall of big, soft ringlets while she'd parted and brushed her bangs away from her face just enough to make it different than normal. Soft wisps still framed her face while the rest cascaded down to her just above her waist. She'd also done her makeup but instead of the overly natural or odd that he'd seen a million times for work and boosts, she'd gone a bit bolder. Her skin seemed to practically glow and her cheeks appeared to be naturally rosy while her eyes . . . Her eyes had been swathed in a shiny grayish nude shadow while she'd rimmed them with dark ebony kohl. That, coupled with the black mascara making her already plentiful curling lashes seem fuller and longer, had him hard pressed to look anywhere but at her face.

And while the makeup itself was a treat, the tight fitted cable sweater dress was like a Christmas present on its own. The rich black color of the dress still made her skin seemed incredibly dark and exotic while the almost conservative neckline and long sleeves she'd pushed to her elbows toned the dress down enough to seem fitting for the activity . . . But then he realized that the hem of the skirt fell just below the middle of her thighs, making it shorter than anything else he'd seen her in outside of the bedroom. And the boots . . . God he had no clue she even owned the damned things but he was definitely a fan of them. The supple soft gray leather riding boots came to right below her knees with these tufted ruffles seemed to grow up the side to stop at the rim of the boots.

He blinked, watching Ripley turn from Sway and Junie as she sat the plates she'd been carrying on the counter. He'd told her to go ahead and eat without him when she'd called the morgue . . . and he'd known without having to ask that she would probably make him a plate. Or Junie would try to send them home with enough leftovers for days . . .

He shook himself, stepping further into the room as she looked up to see him. And the smile she gave him made all of the shit he'd dealt with at the morgue seems like it wasn't anything at all. She moved around the counter, walking up to him as Junie and Sway looked over. She stretched up, pressing her lips against his. Leaving him trying not to groan at how sweet they tasted. He reached out and tugged her closer to him before he could stop himself; one hand threading into her curls as the other settled on the small of her back. And he was amazed at how her arms locked around his shoulders. God if they were alone . . .

She pulled away, reaching up to brush her fingertips over his cheek as she smiled up at him softly. And he didn't even try to stop himself from smiling back to her.

"Hey baby . . . Work get any better?"

His smile fell as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head before he leaned down to press his forehead to hers. And he was glad that she understood not to press and just sighed, cupping his cheek as she pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"Well, I'm glad you're here . . . I missed you."

He smirked, pressing a kiss over the pulse point on her wrist as he tugged her closer before he turned; letting her go as Otto and Memphis stepped into the room. Otto looked them over before sighing and shaking his head as Memphis nodded, waving as he moved around them to Sway. Who was grinning from ear to ear as she dipped to slide against him, letting the leader sling his arm lazily over her shoulders.

Ripley rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around her Uncle's waist as he grumbled and tugged at her dress.

"I have no damn clue why you decided to wear this damn thing but I'm not separating the fight when Frankie opens his mouth."

Sphinx scowled at the thought before turning to glare at Memphis as he chuckled.

"I doubt even Frank's stupid enough to say anything . . . Not unless he has a death wish . . ."

Sphinx snorted, knowing that while the last was definitely true none of them could honestly say that Frank would behave. He lived to cause trouble . . . and Ripley in the damned dress would be too tempting an opportunity to pass up. Which meant he definitely needed a drink before the idiot got here . . .

Ripley rolled her eyes, pulling away from her Uncle to come back to him; threading her fingers through his as she nodded towards the living room.

"I've still got some things out in the Chevelle that I couldn't let the others see . . . Donnie's already tried to shake one and almost broke it. Will you help me?"

He shrugged his brows to her and let himself be led back towards the door, knowing full well that she fully intended to load him down like a bloody pack mule for the plethora of things she'd probably purchased. And as much as he tried he couldn't make himself be bothered by it.

* * *

As soon as they got to the Chevelle, Ripley moved to pop the trunk . . . only to end up on top of it with Sphinx's hands tugging her as close to him as he could get her. While his mouth moved over hers quickly and frantically. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck before trying to pull away. And giggled when she saw that her gloss had transferred to his lips.

She reached up, going to wipe it away when he moved again; slanting his mouth over hers as his hands pushed the dress up and around her hips. And they both groaned as his fingers traced her through her panties. God what was with him and groping her on the top of their damned cars? She was honestly surprised he hadn't tried to maul her in the backseat yet . . . but she knew it was coming eventually.

Hell, even Sway had admitted that she and Memphis were prone to it when they'd first started dating. Which is probably why they didn't really run that many boosts together . . . and why they seemed to take longer when they did. She shook herself, trying to block that image before it popped up as she moved away from him . . .

"Baby . . . remember where we are . . ."

He groaned, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder before sliding his fingers beneath her panties to dip into her. His thumb circled her quickly before he went to move and she whimpered at him. Leaving him to chuckle.

"Still want me to stop?"

She shook her head, press her cheek against his as he moved . . . and she felt that wonderful knot in her stomach tighten even more. God he was hateful . . . and if he stopped she was going to kill him.

"We need to . . . but God I don't want you to . . ."

He chuckled again, kissing her neck as his fingers moved . . . and she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. But his words pushed her right to the edge . . . leaving her teetering on the brink as his fingers slowed.

"I've wanted to do this all day . . . to touch you. And you in this damned dress Love . . ."

She whimpered, her hips jerking on their own as she reached up and caught his face; pulling his mouth down to hers.

"Please don't stop . . ."

He grinned, kissing her again before moving; and a few seconds later she was biting her lip to keep from crying out as she came around his fingers. She took in a haggard breath before she whimpered as his fingers pulled free. But she almost died on the spot when he pulled them to his mouth and sucked them clean.

What in the hell had gotten into him?

He moved back, letting her set herself to rights before he helped her slide off the trunk; pressing his lips to hers as he pulled her against him.

"Let's get their stuff Love. Before we get sidetracked again . . ."

She nodded, knowing she was bright red as she turned to do what he'd said. And she was thankful he'd stopped when he had as Frankie and San pulled in beside them as they went to head back inside. But she nearly died when he grinned darkly at Frankie . . . who was oblivious to what caused her blush.

"Christ Sin let me help you with that . . . you look about ready to die. Get something to drink when we get inside. Man Death you shouldn't make her carry all of this. Her cheeks are redder than the lights!"

She blushed even darker, smacking Sphinx as soon as her hands were free. That settled it, the man was a nympho . . .

* * *

Junie watched their makeshift family sit around her living room, laughing and drinking as they passed the presents back and forth between themselves. Granted some of the presents weren't wrapped as well as others-apparently Ripley, Donnie, Atley and herself were the only ones who grasped that wrapping paper was supposed to cover the gift, not the tape-but everyone was happy. She glanced over at the armchairs, looking over Sphinx and Atley as they lounged and watched the others. Atley was stretched out, one of his boots propped on the coffee table they'd pushed out of the way and beer in hand as he grinned and shook his head. The wiry boost had passed out his smaller wrapped gifts as soon as he'd stepped through the door before dropping into the seat beside Sphinx, completely ignoring the wide berth the others were giving the large runner.

Sphinx had-in all of the time the crew had been together-never bothered to be involved with anything to do with the holidays that they did . . . and she knew that it was Ripley's influence that was pulling him into it this year. He'd come in and gone straight to her . . . and once he'd helped her bring in the arm loads of gifts she had left in her car, he'd dropped into the armchair furthest from the others to watch them. And until Atley had come bouncing in no one but Ripley had dared to mess with him, only nodding in his direction or risking tiny glances to the newest addition.

She smiled, looking to Otto as Ripley moved away from Frankie and San to go back to her boyfriend. Her husband was slowly making peace with the fact that the two of them had fixed their issues . . . but she knew it was going to be a while until he would be as open and personable around the stoic boost as he had been. It had pissed Otto off righteously when Frank had told them what they'd seen and even hearing that it was all some wild once in a lifetime coincidence hadn't set Otto at ease.

He'd promised Ed that he would look out for their goddaughter . . . and he was hell bent and determined to keep his word.

She sighed, giving him a pointed look as he grumbled into his beer before rolling his eyes as Ripley sank onto one of Sphinx's thighs, her cheeks still flushed from being out in the cooler air before and trying to carry in as much as he had-before Frankie had taken them from her anyway. And Junie knew that it was only the shocked look that passed across the man's face that saved all of them from a sarcastic little quip. He looked like he had no idea what to do with her now that she'd perched herself on him . . . and Junie felt her heart wrench at the knowledge that Ripley was probably the first person to openly touch the man in years. Maybe his whole life.

She had no idea what Sphinx had come from-apart from what Atley and Donnie had told her they'd figured out- but she knew someone who had suffered at the hands of another person when she saw them. The same way that she knew Sway and Atley had both come from pretty horrific backgrounds as well. It was in their eyes . . . and the constant weariness, always looking for the bottom to fall out took time and a lot of work and trust to fade. Memphis and the crew had done wonders for Sway . . . and Atley had started to come around more after Sphinx had joined their midst. Opening up and acting more like a member of their family than the standoffish and cold boost they'd originally met.

But as she watched Ripley giggle and lean down to ghost her lips over Sphinx's-and watched the man relax more and more under her little touches and gestures as his eyes darkened in a way she hoped Otto wouldn't notice- she knew that Ripley would probably be the only thing to mellow him. Atley seemed to be able to steer him in the right directions and tried to run interference when they were too hardheaded to coexist peacefully . . . but she'd never seen the man as comfortable with being touched as he was with her. Hell, she'd almost lost an arm herself a few times for the same little gestures she gave the others without thinking.

Frankie's groan made the two separate but Junie knew from the look that crossed Sphinx's face that the blonde needed to stop. Or he was going to get hurt. Ripley however just rolled her eyes; moving to where she could lean back against Sphinx's chest, propping herself up with an elbow against his massive shoulders before she turned back to look at Frankie. Who paled at the look Sphinx was giving him before the man settled a hand on Ripley's knee.

And Junie saw her opportunity to strike. The other little scene would've been better to capture but she wasn't going to ruin the far too few public sweet moments the two shared. She personally thought it was a damned shame that they didn't openly show how the felt . . . because they really did look good against one another. And with the way Ripley was dressed it was hard to tell there was an almost five year age difference between them . . .

She moved slowly, nodding to Sway who grinned and winked; turning to keep the conversation rolling and Ripley too involved to see the camera. She loathed getting her picture taken almost as much as Ed did . . . and Junie knew that the only pictures Sphinx had probably ever willingly stood for were mug shots. So she had to be sneaky about this . . . because by God she was getting a picture of the two of them.

* * *

"So Ripley . . . where did you get the furniture? Because if you went out and bought it I'm going to kill you."

Ripley laughed, leaning back into Sphinx with a grin before looking back to Sway. She was glad they'd liked their present . . . and they hadn't put up too much of a fight. And they'd brought her back the most amazing pieces of coral they'd found in Wake Beach. She looked down to the bag by the chair, grinning as she saw the dark wooden frames sticking out of the top. Memphis swore Sway had seen the dried and arranged pictures and chunks of reef at one of the shops and known she'd like it. And Ripley knew that the three pictures-each with the name and description of the coral calligraphied beneath it with a larger number- had been outrageously expensive. But no where near as much as the megladon tooth and the muted chunk of reef had been.

She looked back up, shrugging as Sphinx's hand squeezed her knee. He was being so damned good tonight . . .

"I had it . . . I mean I have enough for three houses stashed away in storage. And I'm not using it. Besides . . . it's lighter and Helen won't think you're both secret Goths anymore."

Sway laughed as she nodded while Memphis groaned and rolled his eyes. Helen Raines had been by their apartment almost every day with her friends from both work and before to show off their home . . . and while Memphis was lamenting the tours Sway was loving it. And Ripley knew why. She was too happy that the woman liked their home now to be offended . . . and they seemed to be getting along better.

Thank God . . .

"Well I guess it'll be okay then. Did we get you the right thing?"

Ripley nodded, leaning forward enough to talk freely as Sphinx glanced to Atley and took another beer with a nod.

"I love it. I can't believe you got them for me . . . and I know that Megladon tooth was damned outrageous."

Sway nodded while Memphis just rolled his eyes, catching another beer as Atley tossed it to him. Their leader wasn't going to let her even try to refuse it and she honestly didn't want to . . . she'd been trying to find one for years but they all priced in the hundred if not thousands.

"Its fine. And you gave us more than enough furniture to make up for it, so don't even worry. Besides, how many people can say they have a dinosaur shark tooth?"

Ripley rolled her eyes before sighing, leaning back into Sphinx with a nod.

"Fine. Fine. I get it, I get it. And I love it."

San looked up, shaking his head as he stood and stretched; going to get his coat.

"Its been real and its been fun, guys. But I gotta jet to make it to Melissa's on time. Her family would die if I showed up late . . ."

Ripley grinned, winking to Sway as they both turned to Donnie. He was dating Melissa's sister after all . . .

"Oh? Don't you need to go to then, Donnie?" "Yeah . . . Nikole's gonna be heartbroken if you flake on her for Christmas."

Donnie glared at them, tossing a ball of wrapping paper at Sway before sticking his tongue out to Ripley. Who just laughed and shook her head when San piped back in.

"Yeah dude? You riding with me or are you going separate . . . Melissa said something about Nikole inviting you."

Donnie sighed, stretching to his feet before reaching out to ruffle Ripley's hair as he moved to follow San. And she noticed how Frank's shoulders seemed to sag as his friend moved to the door. Sway looked at him before rolling her eyes and tossing a ball of wrapping paper at his head.

"Cheer up, Fishie. They'll be fine. Melissa's going to say yes . . ."

Atley nodded, weighing in as he took another sip of his beer.

"Yeah . . . and you're with me tonight so its not like you're gonna be alone or anything."

Ripley smiled, leaning into Sphinx as he snorted and rolled his eyes. They'd agreed with San that Frank would probably need someone to keep him company tonight . . . and since Sphinx was staying with her then Atley would be free. So she'd pushed San to ask him to fish-sit. Because Frank wasn't doing as great with San getting engaged as they thought he was . . . He was happy for him but they'd been together since they were kids. And seeing that coming to an end-whether San realized yet or not-was hard.

"Wanna bet on how that turns out?"

Sphinx shook his head, looking back up to her as she smiled down at him. And right as she leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek a bright light flashed beside them, making both her and Sphinx blink stunned.

She turned, trying to clear the spots of color from her vision as looked to Junie. Who was brandishing a blurry black rectangle that looked a lot like a damn camera . . . She shook her head, reaching up to run at her eyes as Sphinx's hand slid up past her knee to the hem of her dress as he shifted beneath her. Sway's laughter brought her eyes to hers and she glanced back at Junie in time to get blinded again.

"Aww! The two of you are too sweet! I had to have a picture, Ripley . . ."

She shook her head, turning to glare at Atley as he laughed and held his sides. Only to have to put all of her weight on Sphinx as he went to move, almost dumping her in floor to get to their cackling friend. She turned, glaring at him as he scowled up at her . . . for both of them to jump as another flash bathed them in blinding light. She growled, turning to Junie as she stood and started towards the kitchen.

"Goddamn it Junie! Stop taking pictures!"

Her godmother just laughed, darting through the other room as she got up and went after her. Because she was going to pay for even thinking what she'd just hollered out through their friends.

"What? Don't you want proof that the two of you aren't as mean as they all think?"

* * *

Sphinx pushed open the door to Ripley's apartment; dropping the bags they'd brought back with them from the Halliwells into the chair before turning to help her with her arm load. Donnie had gone overboard, buying Ripley more than a few new things to put around her apartment. Not that she needed them . . . but she'd been happy to see the vintage containers, bottles and glass jars so he wasn't going to say anything about it.

Frankie and San had both gotten her books, surprising all of them with the huge stacks of design and interior books they'd managed to collect. And he knew that she would put them to use . . . He could see her starting to lean more and more towards the interior program Paul kept whispering to her about. He just didn't like that it meant she would have to be in Seal Beach most of the damned time . . . Meaning she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with him as she was now . . .

He shook himself, setting the other bags down before shaking his head at Atley's gift. The man really was insane . . . but he'd gotten her a membership to some new gym opening in Long Beach . . . and signed her up for their kick boxing and self defense classes. He rolled his eyes, pushing the booklet and information deeper into the bag with Sway and Memphis's gifts. Like she really needed anymore information on how to get into brawls and trouble. She did enough of that on her own.

He turned, letting her reach out and take his hand after she shut the door. And followed her when she led him over to the sofa . . . and didn't bother to resist when she pushed him down into the leather. She smiled down at him bashfully before going to step away; letting her fingers slip from his as she moved over to the Christmas tree in front of her windows. He noticed, as she bent and picked up a few of the brightly wrapped boxes that there were still a good many boxes beneath her tree. But why would that be? She'd already mailed Paul and Jesse their presents-as well as one for her friend Cooper that he wasn't too thrilled about-so why would she still have some left.

She turned, coming back and setting the four boxes in front of him on the table with a blushing grin. She reached up, pushing her hair back before looking across to him.

"I know that you said not to . . . and I agreed that we didn't have to exchange but I couldn't help it. I love Christmas . . . and I wasn't going to just not get you anything."

She picked up one of the two largest boxes, handing it to him shyly. And as he looked over it skeptically she started chattering on nervously; her fingers practically wringing around the ribbon on the second box as she spoke.

"My family kind of had a tradition . . . we picked out a few presents and opened them on Christmas Eve. And then we open the rest on Christmas day . . . so I figured we could kind of do the same thing . . . If you wanted to. I mean if you want to open them all tonight we can or we can just wait and open them tomorro-"

He reached up, laying a hand over her mouth with an exasperated sigh as he shook his head. And he was suddenly thankful that Atley had pestered him into getting her more than just the two presents he'd been contemplating. Meaning he owed the man five hundred dollars . . .

"Its fine, Love. We'll do this however you want to . . ."

She sighed, nodding as he pulled his hand away before he turned back to the present in his lap. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a present . . . other than the things she'd done for him for his birthday. And he found himself reluctant to open the box. Finally he sighed, pulling the ribbon off before tearing the paper to get to the white box beneath it. He sat the paper aside, tugging open the box and was stunned to see the dark, thick peacoat staring back at him. The pockets were trimmed with a tiny bit of leather . . . and the large buttons were hard and sturdy, meaning they would stand up to him.

He pulled it out, running a hand over the surprisingly soft wool before looking back to her as she blushed.

"You needed new coats . . . and I saw it at Burberry and couldn't pass it up, you know? It's a cotton wool blend so it should be warm but not itchy . . . and its lined so it won't shed. Do you like it?"

He looked down at the coat and blinked, nodding his head once before looking back to her as she grinned. She leaned over, pressing her lips to his cheek before pulling out the other large box. He sat the coat aside, opening the next gift and rolled his eyes. Because this one held a beige new Member's Only jacket . . . and when he went to pull it free a new pair of black suspenders. He turned to her, brow raised as she rolled her eyes.

"There's a set of gray ones under the peacoat too. Since you refuse to embrace belts I figured I could get on board with the suspender crap . . . so now you have more than three pairs. Well, go on. Open the others . . ."

He sat the boxes aside, picking up the smallest and snorted when he got through the paper to see the key ring inside. It had a damned bell on it. He looked to her with a raised brow as she laughed, shaking her head.

"It's a joke . . . but if you don't start making some kind of noise I'm going to force you to use it. Okay one more for tonight . . ."

He sat the key ring aside before picking up the last one. And was shocked to see it was a picture frame, holding the same picture of them and Atley in it that was on her bookcase in her bedroom. He looked up as she shrugged, smiling to him before reaching out and tracing their faces through the glass.

"You don't have any pictures of anything . . . so I wanted you to have one. And I figured this one would be the safest bet, you know? It has your Malibu in it . . ."

He looked back down, looking over the picture before nodding. He sat the box aside and looked to her before rising to collect the boxes he'd brought in from the Malibu. Thank God they'd gotten her so much she'd never noticed the new boxes intermingled. He sat aside the two largest, knowing that she would need time to get used to them before he handed her the two smaller ones.

She looked them over, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she ran her fingers over the simple blue wrapping paper. She looked back up, eyes wide before she shook herself and carefully pulled the paper apart. She sat it aside, folding it over neatly as he shook his head. Only she could unwrap a present and be tidy about it . . .

Ripley looked over the huge book in her lap, unable to form a thought as she traced it. The leather cover and binding were devoid of letters or writing . . . but as she opened the large book she was amazed to see a note on the inside cover. In Sphinx's handwriting.

_For whatever rolls through your head, Love._

_Sphinx_

She traced the words, looking over them before looking back up to him. HE nodded to her as she looked back down and flipped through, running her fingers over the thick even paper before she closed it. She reached up, brushing at her eyes. She couldn't believe he'd gotten her this . . . no one had gotten her anything to draw or write in since she was a child. Honestly she hadn't really drawn much since she'd turned fifteen . . . other than sketching out her tattoos.

A hand on her cheek brought her eyes up to his, making her breath hitch at the look he was giving her. She reached out, pressing her forehead to his as she smiled; trying to stop crying as his thumb brushed away the tears tracing down her cheeks.

"If you don't like it . . . I can-"

She looked up, shaking her head before she reached out and cupped his face; dropping tiny kisses over his lips as she reassured him. And felt him relax under her touch as he breathed out deeply. Oh God he'd thought she didn't like it . . .

"No baby. Its perfect . . . I just-no one's gotten me anything like this in a while. I stopped drawing . . . I didn't even think you'd noticed . . ."

He shrugged his brows before reaching out and carefully pulling the sketchbook from her hands; setting it aside as he shifted on the sofa. She looked up to him, smiling as she messed with her eyes. God she must look like a raccoon now . . . She sighed before stilling as he laid a small box in her lap. And the look on his face made her heart clench. The box looked about the size of the one she'd put his key ring in . . . If he'd gotten her one she was going to laugh.

He nodded and she pulled open the paper, stunned to see the blue box the shining black logo on it. She looked up at him as he sighed, reaching out and opening the outer box to reveal a small black velvet box. She looked up at him, opening her mouth before he took the thing from her hands and popped the box out; opening the case to show her what was inside it. And she couldn't make her mouth form the words.

It was a ring . . . a very pretty, very large diamond cocktail ring. The cluster of stones radiated out and into what almost looked like a glittering starburst, shining and twinkling in the light from the lamp and the tree. She looked up to him as he nodded, the ring box still clutched tight enough in his hand that his knuckles were white. She reached out, plucking the ring out of the cushioned holder and examined it closely before sliding it on her finger. She held her hand out, looking at the massive ring against her hand before she looked back up to him.

And she knew he wasn't prepared for her lips to smash against his or her arms to wrap around his shoulders . . . but he melted into her and returned her attention with zeal. She pulled away, letting her head lull back as his mouth moved down and over her jaw to her neck.

"Thank you . . . I had no . . ."

She reached up, cupping his face and pulling his mouth back up to hers; speaking against his lips as she kept his face close to hers.

"Thank you baby . . . I love it . . . and I love you . . ."

He nodded, pressing his forehead against hers before his mouth moved over hers again. And she didn't fight the shudder that ran through her as he tugged her into his lap; his hands holding her hips against him as his mouth moved against hers.

"I'm sorry for before . . . Merry Christmas . . ."

She nodded, resting her head against his before she smiled at him; nodding towards the bedroom. Her fingers tracing his lips as she whispered to him. She couldn't believe he'd gotten her this . . .

"Wanna come to bed with me? So I can thank you for my wonderful gifts . . . I mean, unless you tired yourself out before . . ."

He grinned, shrugging his brows at her once before nodding. And chuckling darkly as she squealed when he shot off the couch, carrying her with him as he made his way into her bedroom. As he laid her down across the covers she cupped his cheek, smiling up to him softly as he looked her over intently . . . before reaching out and kissing the ring on her hand.

"Do you like it . . . the ring . . ."

She nodded, running her thumb over his lips.

"Its gorgeous . . . I love it. I never expected . . . What made you get it?"

He shrugged, looking her over before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Figured I owed it to you . . . I fucked up with . . . and, well I never did get you anything for your birthday. So this-" he picked her hand up and kissed the ring again before letting it fall "is . . . well, I guess it's for all three."

She rolled her eyes, kissing him as he pressed his forehead against hers. He was so damned confusing . . .

"My birthday was almost a year ago . . . and we weren't even able to be in the same room. I didn't expect you to get me anything . . . But I am expecting something this year."

He raised a brow, chuckling to her as he propped up an elbow and looked her over. She loved seeing him like this. Relaxed and calm . . . and not about to tear something to pieces.

"Really now?"

She nodded, ghosting her lips over his Adam's apple as he groaned.

"Yep. Chocolate at the very least . . . maybe dinner and a movie . . . But that's months away . . . Right now I'm kind of waiting on the rest of my Christmas . . ."

He grinned, bringing his lips down to hers, grumbling as his hands slid beneath her dress.

"So bloody needy . . ."

* * *

_Christmas definitely went better for them this time around . . . kind of anyway._


	50. Chapter 50

**Introducing . . . **

Christmas Day was an interesting event with Ripley but Sphinx knew he'd be hard pressed to go anywhere else. Especially since she'd gotten up before seven to cook . . . He leaned back against the counter, watching her move around her kitchen humming to herself as she cleaned up their mess. And absolutely refused to let him help. Or touch anything at all actually . . .

He sighed, rolling his eyes. So he'd put the wrong kind of detergent into the bloody dishwasher the last time he'd loaded it . . . It wasn't like he'd meant to. And she'd laughed at the frothy bubbles all over the kitchen. After she'd calmed down enough to see the humor in it anyway. He still didn't see why that meant he was banned from any form of house work. He stopped, shaking himself before he scowled. Was he seriously sitting here bitching because she wouldn't let him clean?

He huffed, leaning harder on the counter as she closed the door to her rarely used dishwasher with a nod. He needed to think about this, to reevaluate what this was between them. Because this was getting dangerously comfortable. He'd gotten her a damned ring- a rather large expensive one at that- and had all but groveled at her feet for her to forgive him when he'd messed up. And his chest seemed to tighten before warmth flooded it every single time she told him she loved him. Which was becoming more and more normal . . .

He was in deep . . . and getting deeper still. But he didn't do things like this. He didn't give gifts and open presents and eat dinner with families or breakfast with a damned girl. He wasn't meant for things like this . . . He'd heard it his whole bloody life . . . and he needed t be careful or he was going to drag everything he'd worked and fought so hard to make down around him.

He flinched when she leaned into him, looking up to him as she smiled. And he caught sight of the ring on her hand. She'd slid it on her right ring finger before they'd gone to bed and it had yet to move. Something that both thrilled and irritated him. It thrilled him because she truly seemed to treasure the gift he'd given her, all of them actually. But it irritated him because he kept wanting to reach out and move it to her left hand. To see how a ring of his would look there . . . A thought that didn't even need to form.

She was eighteen . . . and he was bloody twenty three . . . Neither of them even needed to contemplate anything like that yet. Not with him seriously considering going back to school for another Graduate degree . . . and her trying to get started back. On top of the boosts and the trouble with both the mafia and the cops they didn't need the distraction . . .

Her lips brushed under his chin and he glanced back down at her, meeting her eyes as she looked him over worriedly. Why was she worried? He reached out, cupping her cheek as she leaned into the touch before she ran her fingertips over his lips. And he realized he was scowling. Great . . . just give yourself away there, boy-o.

"Penny for your thoughts, lover. What's wrong?"

He sighed, fighting back the swell of pride and possessiveness that surged forward with her words before trying to think of a suitable answer for her. He knew if he told her what was on his mind, his doubts and concerns about what he'd just damned done then she would take it wrong. She would give him the ring back and cut him loose. And while that may be what needed to happen between them-despite everything running through his mind- he liked seeing that ring against her skin. And he wanted to keep her as long as he was able to. Finally, he shrugged his brows; dipping to press his forehead to hers as she stretched onto her tiptoes.

She'd put on the lacey French shorts he loved to see her in, black satin of her panties visible through the soft mesh while the raw silk tank both hung off her and clung to her curves. Beneath the silk hoodie she'd taken to sleeping in recently. She was such a tiny thing . . . and was always so cold . . . unless she was wrapped around him.

"Nothing important, Love. Nothing at all . . . just work. Ready to get on, then?"

She glanced down at her clothes before rolling her eyes at him. She'd confessed to him in the early hours of the morning that she had an ulterior motive for asking him over . . . and he'd loved to hear about it. Apparently Charm had been working on some sort of piece for her and had called early in the week to let her know it was ready. And had offered to do it for her today since his shop was closed . . . and she wanted him to go with her to get it done.

She went to pull away but he stopped her, tugging her back into him as she giggled and swatted at him. She wouldn't tell him where the piece was going . . . only that it was going to be sizable and detailed. And he had spent the better part of their lovemaking this morning kissing and tracing spots he'd love to see ink on her skin. But she still refused to tell him. The brat.

"Stop it! I have to get dressed . . . and you do to. Unless you plan on going in your damned lounge pants and no shirt . . ."

He glanced down, looking over his bare chest before shrugging as he dipped to kiss her. He had no problem going out shirtless. Modesty was her game . . . not his. She groaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his hand gripped her waist. And when he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his own as his hands slid down to cup her; holding her to him as he made his way back to the bedroom. He might not be at peace with what was going on . . . but by God he would enjoy it for now. Because he knew-that like everything else in his bloody life- it would begin to fade and wither eventually.

* * *

Charm sighed, wiping away the excess ink that seeped from the scars on Ripley's back. He hated having to go so deep but the scar tissue was thick . . . and it was taking some extra pressure to get it to take the ink. But it would be worth it . . . and the kid couldn't really feel it so he wasn't too worried about hurting her.

He leaned back, looking over the swirling lines and the lace edges of the design. He had no idea what had made him initially think of the phoenix for her but it was fitting . . . especially with how bad some of these scars were. The kid really had risen from the ashes of a lot, if Sarah was to be believed . . . and now she would have something to showcase that quality. That strength. Not to mention the large ornate but delicate looking black bird was going to look absolutely amazing against her skin.

He glanced over, seeing her boyfriend sitting in the chair in front of her; running his fingers through her hair as she dozed. He had to shake his head. Only Ripley or Sarah could sleep through a damned tattoo . . . But, as he looked to the clock on the wall, he realized he'd been working steadily on her for almost five hours now. And though the line work was done the fill-in was going to take even longer. But she wanted it all done in one sitting so he would do it . . . so long as his wrist cooperated.

He reached out, shaking her a bit to wake her up. She looked back, eyes a bit bleary as she fought yawning. And Charm watched the way her lover smirked before his face shut down again. The man might not say shit but he could tell the guy was crazy over her. And from Sarah swore that didn't happen for him. He just hoped that things went well between them . . . because he knew the likelihood of anything between the sweet girl and the severe man lasting was pretty slim.

People that opposite just didn't last long together . . . unless they were so completely and totally in love that being apart almost killed them. And while he could see the girl was pretty damn close this man was holding himself back from it.

He sighed, shaking himself from his thoughts. He was a tattoo artist not a relationship guru or a psychologist . . . and it wasn't any of his damned business. He pointed towards the mirror, stretching to his feet to move around before they started the next set.

"Go ahead and check it out, kid. I'm going to get something to drink and stretch. You two want anything?"

Ripley glanced back as she moved, sliding to her feet carefully before nodding.

"Yeah. A coke and a beer . . . if you have it."

Charm nodded, grinning as he stepped back into the back. He knew what was for who . . . and it just cemented it in his head. The kid was way too sweet to stand a chance against that man should things go sour. He just hoped she was as strong as he thought . . .

* * *

Sphinx watched Ripley move to the mirror, her black tee shirt still clutched to her chest as she looked her back over in the glass. And even with the way she looked holding the fabric to her with her curls falling over one shoulder he was finding it hard to look anywhere but to her back. The tattoo wasn't sizable, it was massive; covering most of the left side of her back . . . and it would mask the worst portions of her scarring enough that they would only be visible if you knew what to look for and where.

He stood, stopping in front of her as she looked up to him almost giddily. Her eyes were shining and he was happy to see her so pleased with the massive tattoo she was getting. He reached back, tracing the skin just to the side of one of the lines as she leaned into him. He dipped, letting his lips meet hers as she stretched up to kiss him. God he was going to enjoy tracing the ink once it had healed . . . and he started going through what he would need to do to trade a shift to have a four day weekend instead of three next week. Because this was going to take time to do right . . .

She pulled away, rubbing her nose against his before she spoke.

"Do you like it?"

He nodded, grinning darkly down at her as he imagined how she was going to look spread out over either of their beds. Her cream sheets and new dusky mauve covers would look well enough against the tanned skin and the black tattoo . . . but her against his darker sheets would be a treat. God he was going to enjoy this . . .

"I love it . . ."

She beamed up to him, kissing him again before moving away as Charm stepped back into the room. He accepted the beer with a nod as Ripley took the coke, taking a greedy gulp before she stretched and bent to loosen up her back. And he almost groaned at the way the lines of the bird moved with her. God he was really going to enjoy this . . .

He sank back down into the chair Charm had moved for him, watching Ripley move around before she finally fell bonelessly back onto the table. And he knew, as she got his hand that she would probably be back to sleep before the hour was up. But he didn't really mind it. Charm was as quiet as he was-without anyone to talk to- and he was becoming quite partial to the way her fingers moved over his in her sleep. And her little quiet murmurs of his name as she dreamed and sighed.

He reached out, brushing her hair out of her face as she grinned to him. And chuckled when she yawned again. Her ability to sleep almost anywhere was enviable and astounding . . . As she nodded off, eyes closing as the hum of the gun and the warmth of the shop lulled her to sleep Sphinx had to wonder what he would do without her. He'd normally be running Atley off right about now, claiming that he didn't want whatever Junie and the others had tried to send . . . but if she weren't in his life what would he do?

She shifted, kissing his knuckles sleepily before settling back in. And Charm's chuckle brought his eyes up to the other man. He raised a brow as the man shook his head, wiping away ink as he progressed on her back piece.

"She's too damn sweet . . . you do realize that, right? You know how special that is . . ."

Sphinx blinked before looking back down at her as she sighed. He knew she was special . . . that she was important to him but why would this bloke pop up and tell him that? He looked back up, brow raised as Charm spoke again. And started answering questions he'd never known to ask.

"She reminds me a lot of Sarah. Or Sway is how you know her . . . but Rip here doesn't seem to be jaded. She's still got that sweet to her that Sway's mom beat almost completely outta her. And that's big . . . Because people tend to loose it as they get older. Or they get eaten alive by people who want to take advantage of it. Which means you have to be careful with her . . . or she'll break. Just like Sarah did . . ."

He sighed, looking up at him wearily.

"You ever known anyone that if you could kill and get away with it you wouldn't hesitate? The only thing that keeps 'em breathing is the fact that you don't want to spend the rest of your life pacing a cage . . ."

Sphinx nodded, his own features darkening as he thought about it. There were a few people that fit that bill for him. And honestly he'd figured out some ways to get around the whole jail thing. Working in the morgue had its perks after all. Charm shook his head, continuing on as he worked. And Sphinx found he didn't mind the other man's conversation or company as much as he usually did.

"Yeah well, Carla Wayland falls under that for me. I've contemplated adjusting my life long standard of never hitting a woman a few times over her . . . and it's only the fact that if anything happened to the drunken bitch that Sway would die that keeps her breathing . . ."

He looked up, locking eyes with him.

"Some people just shouldn't have kids . . . or get to keep them. But enough about all that shit . . . I get caught up on a train of thought and just go. So do what they do and ignore me . . . I didn't mean to speak outta turn about the two of you or nothing. I'd just hate to see her hurt. She's a sweet girl . . ."

Sphinx nodded once, dipping his head as Ripley moved. He glanced down, watching her twist the ring on her fingers in her sleep. And he had no idea why but he reached out and pulled it off. Sliding it into place on her left hand the way he'd contemplated earlier in the day. He might not understand or deserve what was going on between them but he wanted it. And something about Charm's words hit him; making him wonder if maybe his own family fell into the same lot with Sway's before he shook himself.

He didn't care. They were dead-buried and rotting across the Atlantic- and he was here . . . and he had her now. He had the crew . . . and his ring really did look good there on her left hand . . . and that's where she needed to keep it.

* * *

Ripley sighed as she leaned back against Sphinx as they lounged on the wall in the paint dock. Memphis had called them as they'd been getting in from getting her tattoo . . . and though she'd really just wanted to climb into bed with her lover she'd agreed that they would come to the shop. Apparently something big was going down tonight . . . and he needed both of them for it. So she'd changed and pulled on her softest bra under a dark tee shirt and her hoodie before sliding a pair of darker jeans on.

Something about the way Memphis spoke made her nervous . . . she could hear the anxiety coloring his voice. And she could taste how upset he was about whatever he needed them for . . . Now if the rest of the crew would get here then they could find out exactly what it was. Sphinx's hand moved, tugging her back against him a bit tighter as Memphis strolled in . . . followed closely by not only Otto but Manday. She glanced up at Sphinx as his face faded into the dark, emotionless expression he wore around the others as he stiffened behind her. He was just as set off by this as she was.

And who the hell was this with them?

She shifted, wincing when her back pulled. Charm had dug in deep to get the scars to take the ink and now her back ached. But not enough for her not to run . . . if Sphinx would let her. He still hadn't lifted her boost ban . . . and honestly the Turkey Run had been the first time she'd messed with a score in almost a month . . . and she hadn't since. Meaning that no matter how badly she wanted to keep her word to him she was itching for a good run.

Memphis looked them over with a raised brow before turning to Donnie and Frankie, shaking his head as they kept tossing cards at Atley. Who was snoring as he stretched out across the bench, obviously unworried about whatever.

Raines turned, looking to her instead of them. And she felt her heart jump when Sphinx's hand splayed across her stomach, keeping her against him as the man spoke. He wasn't serious . . . was he?

"Ripley, Sway and San aren't going to be here so I'm going to need you to run if you're able . . . unless you want me to let Otto pull some of the slack."

She glanced back at Sphinx and she felt more than heard him growl before he dipped his chin once. Oh Memphis was skating on thin ice . . . but why were they doing this? What was going on? She glanced back at him, nodding as she leaned back into her lover more; her fingers turning the ring over on her hand. Sphinx had moved it while she'd slept . . . and refused to let her move it back when she'd gone to.

"Sure . . . what are we doing? I mean . . . I thought we didn't have a sheet coming in until after the New Year . . ."

Memphis sighed, glancing back at Manday and the person still hanging in the shadows . . . and she was suddenly weary of this whole thing. Her skin was crawling and the warning bells were going off loudly in the back of her skull. What had they gotten into now?

"We don't . . . but the other crew that was supposed to run this sheet got snatched up by Castlebeck and Johansen. And if we don't do this they're going away . . . and Johansen's gonna make good on tearing both Manday's and Otto's apart to find any hint of boosting he can. I don't like it but we gotta do it."

She smiled at Manday, watching the man's lips spread into a tired grin in return as he stepped forward. And motioned the person behind him to come up beside him. She stopped, looking over at the others as Frankie stilled, glaring at the newcomer while Donnie reached over and kicked Atley awake. Causing the man to jump and curse before he groaned as he saw the new man in their midst. Who was this . . . and why did they all seem so damned put off about him being here?

Sphinx leaned down, pressing a discrete kiss to the back of her neck before resting his chin in the bend of her shoulder. And when she cut her eyes to him she noticed he was glaring hard at the new person . . . who just grinned and looked around their crew like the fox in the henhouse. But something about his grin unnerved her . . . it was unhinged . . . just like his frighteningly pale green eyes.

Memphis sighed again, turning back to the man with a decidedly pointed look and a hard edge to his voice when he spoke. None of them were happy about this . . . and her Uncle looked about ready to snap the man like a twig. But why?

"Knock it off, Hex. Or I'm not going to even try to stop him when he goes to snap you in two. Got it?"

The man nodded, pushing his almost red brown hair out of his face. His skin was darkly tanned, almost mocha . . . making the auburn hair, light eyes and almost chiseled features- the square jaw, high cheek bones and regal angular nose- seem at odds. He was attractive once you got over the initial shock . . . But he was obviously insane from the way he kept looking to Sphinx and Atley . . . and she still had no idea who he was. She'd never even heard of him . . . or his call.

He stepped forward, smoothing the charcoal fitted work shirt down as he winked to her. And Sphinx growled again, moving her behind him faster than she could really comprehend as he stepped forward. And she realized that this man was only a few centimeters shy of her lover. They were almost eye level . . . and the idiot was grinning up at him manically as Sphinx leveled a glare on him that had all of the others taking a step back as she laid a hand on his arm.

The man looked down at her as she moved, his eyes moving down her until they rested on her hand . . . and his grin darkened as his eyes shot back up to lock with Sphinx.

"Oh! So 'Hats how 'tis then? The wee thing's spoken for?"

Ripley blinked, the odd accent and the light, almost lilting voice not anywhere near what she's expected to come from the man in front of her. But then again she'd never expected Sphinx to be British either . . . but seriously? This guy was Irish?

He looked down at her and winked again, shaking his head before rocking on his boots as he tsked at her. Which bobbed his shaggy curls right above Sphinx's head until he settled on his feet again.

"Can't believe a pretty lil' lass like you would fall for a brute like this one here . . . but I guess to each their own. No accountin' for taste though . . ."

She blinked as the backhand compliment sank in and she glared, going to move around Sphinx to yell at the idiot as felt her own anger boil. She had no idea who this fuckhead was but he'd just stepped in it. And badly . . .

"What the fuck do you mean by that? And who the fuck do you think you are? Coming in here and deliberately trying to start something?"

He chuckled, looking her over in a way that had even Frankie stepping forward to intercept as she glared up at him. And even though her skin wanted to crawl she kept her glare in place. Arguing with Frankie, Atley and Sphinx had paid off after all.

"Easy, lass. I meant nothing by it. Just stating a fact as it were. Your boy ain't exactly my biggest fan."

She snorted, trying to pull herself free of Sphinx as he reached out and caught her; tugging her back and against him as she continued to give the Irishman hell.

"Gee? I wonder why? I mean with your sparkling personality and impeccable manners how could anybody do anything but love you on sight?"

He looked her over before throwing his head back and cackling, looking to Memphis and Otto and shaking his head in his mirth. Memphis looked about ready to die while Otto was still giving him the same dark look from before.

"Bloody hell, Raines! I can see why ya kept Wayland away now. Two of 'em is too much . . . Where'd you find this one, then?"

Memphis went to speak when Otto pushed forward, glaring at him before turning to Manday. Who looked about ready to crawl under the concrete . . . She'd known to stay home . . . but oh no. She had to be a good little runner . . .

"She's my niece, Hecksland. And if you touch her-or Sway when she comes back-he's gonna be the least of your worries. Get me?"

Hecksland nodded, grinning as he held his hands up in surrender.

"I get it, Halliwell. No harm meant. I gotta say though I'm surprised she's breathing if she does him like that . . ."

Sphinx snorted, tugging her back as she growled at him; reaching out to swipe at the big oaf as he laughed again. Oh she was going to kill him . . . Frankie stepped forward, looking the guy over before he glared at him.

"Why are you here, Hex? San told you he ever saw you again after that last shit you pulled he would gut you. And I distinctly remember offering to help him . . ."

Hex rolled his light eyes, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't nearly as bulky as Sphinx but there was hard, corded muscle in his arms and chest . . . meaning that the wiry build hide strength. Great. A strong lunatic. Awesome . . .

"OH! C'mon Frankie my boy! 'Twas only a tiny mishap . . . It isn't like I almost got ya killed or nothing . . ."

Frankie's face went red as he stepped forward, Donnie the only thing keeping him in place. And Ripley was amazed to see him actually angry. Frankie generally just got miffed . . . hell, even when he'd thrown down with Sphinx he was calm about it. The con in him kept him cool and collected most of the time . . . to keep him and San-and her now- out of trouble should things start to turn. But he was angry. Actually, he was pissed . . . and he looked about ready to kill the guy.

"Bullshit! That's exactly what you did, you maniac! You ran us under a full fuel truck! A fuel truck! In a damned Cutlass! It took the whole roof off the car and almost got our heads . . . And we still almost got caught!"

Hex shrugged, scratching the side of his nose lazily as he spoke. Completely and totally nonplussed as he discussed their near decapitation.

"Oh it t'wasn't that bad, lad. Hell, we got away . . . and found another score to replace the one that got fucked. And San even got a hair cut . . ."

Frankie screeched, honest to God screeched as he went to lunge. And only Donnie's arm kept him there . . . this wasn't good. This guy got under their skin to easy . . . Hex turned to Donnie, nodding as he nodded back. And though the smile on her friend's face was genuine it was guarded.

"Astricky . . . good to see ya, man. Been a long time . . ."

Donnie shrugged, tossing Frankie on the ground with a warning look before he glanced back up; adjusting his hat as he spoke.

"That it has, Hecksland. You been doing alright?"

Hex nodded with a half-shrug, looking past him to Atley. Who was looking the whole thing over like he was trapped in hell or something . . .

"Aye, as good as can be expected. Jackson! What? Not happy to see me?"

Atley shook his head, moving around Donnie to shake the man's hand as he threw it out to him. The look of pure and unadulterated aggravation on his face one that still managed to seem good natured. Only Atley . . .

"Nope. Not a damn bit. Because now I've got to babysit even damned more . . . you know how hard it is keeping those two" he pointed to Frankie and Sphinx-who squawked and snorted respectively-" out of trouble? I didn't need more heartache . . ."

Hex laughed, clapping the man on his shoulder with an easy grin.

"Oh its not like that . . . far from it actually. See I'm here ta help."

* * *

Memphis sighed as they all turned to him, nodding wearily as he motioned them all towards the upstairs office. And he knew he was in for more trouble than this damned ten car sheet was worth when Ripley had to practically drag Sphinx by Hex as the Irishman grinned and clapped his shoulder, congratulating him loudly on finding such a 'sweet lil thing'. Sphinx was going to rip the man to pieces . . . if Ripley or Frank didn't first.

He waited for Otto, shaking his head as Manday sighed tiredly and trudged past them grumbling.

"I am getting far too old to deal with this horseshit. First crooked mobsters and now crooked cops . . . What's the world coming to?"

Otto nodded, agreeing as he ran a hand over his thinning hair before looking back to him as Manday disappeared into the room with the others. His mentor sighed, shaking his head as he pulled a cigarette from his shirt.

"I don't like this, Raines. This shit is getting too deep for us to get through . . . and too damned sketchy to touch. But we got no choice . . ."

Memphis nodded, tugging his leather jacket straight as he took the cigarette from Otto. Sway would die-especially since she'd made him quit when she did- but he needed something before he went into that room. This was big . . . Cacuzza had called and asked them to do this . . . and Manday had begged them to bring Hex in since he was the only one from the other crew not in holding. He knew the area and would be a big help . . . if someone didn't gut him.

"I know, Otto. I know. But you're right, we don't have a choice . . . But we need to sit down and look at all of this later. To see where we stand."

Otto nodded, taking a deep pull from his cigarette before shaking his head. And Memphis knew he needed to ask the next question but he didn't want to. He'd seen the ring on Ripley's hand glittering in the light . . . and the way that Sphinx had all but completely covered her when Hex had started up. He knew the Irishman was just joking around-because he really was fucking insane and picking at Sphinx was a hobby the few times they'd had to work with him- but Sphinx was liable to kill him if he got too close to her.

"Ripley seem okay to you? She seemed . . . out of it. And she looked to him for permission to run . . ."

Otto shrugged, looking up to the office before back to him.

"He apparently asked her before Thanksgiving to lay off on some of the running . . . and she's done it so far. But I want to know about that damned rock I saw on her hand. Because I definitely have something to say about it if its what I think it is . . ."

Memphis chuckled, trying not to full out laugh at the dark look on Otto's face. He knew the man was still a bit sore at Sphinx for hurting Ripley's feelings before . . . and it was going to take time for him to get used to it. He was just glad he wasn't in it . . .

"Oh really? And what is that?"

Otto turned, glaring at him as he tossed the cigarette.

"You damned good and well what . . . the same thing Sway's gonna be baying for if it turns out to be for real."

Memphis stopped, paling as he thought about it. Oh no. No way. He wasn't ready to get married . . . not yet. He shook his head, looking up at Otto as they started back towards the steps.

"Nah man. It isn't. Atley went with him to pick it out . . . and we all know if it was that kind of ring no one would be safe from hearing about it."

Otto stopped, thinking before he chuckled. Because they both knew that was true. Atley kept the secrets he wanted to keep . . . and that wouldn't be one he'd want to keep to himself. He'd be too giddy about it . . .

"I guess you're right . . . then damnation. He got her something nice for Christmas . . ."

Memphis nodded before groaning as the realization hit. Damn it! Now Sway was going to bitch because he didn't get her a damned ring or jewelry . . . Why was Sphinx always screwing him over when it came to his damned girlfriend?


	51. Chapter 51

**How to Steal Christmas**

Ripley tried not to wince as she shifted in the front seat of the car, hoping to find a spot that was comfortable as she grumbled. She couldn't believe this shit . . . What a fucked up way to spend Christmas . . . She moved, her eyes cutting to her partner and she had to fight grinding her teeth. She really, really hated having to do this . . . and the look on Sphinx's face when Memphis had handed out the pairs had been enough to make her pull him aside and have to swear her undying love and loyalty to get him to keep from killing their newest runner.

Which wouldn't be such a tragedy at this point . . .

Hex had waltzed right up to the pristine red 88 Porsche 959 in the dealership lot, acting for all the world like he wasn't in the middle of a car lot at two o'clock in the morning and about to steal the damned thing. He'd gotten in the car and past the newly installed security system before starting it . . . and everything had seemed fine. Until he'd decided to run a red light in front of two cops because he was damn racing the idiot in the Lamborghini beside them.

They'd narrowly evaded the cops before he'd finally made his way to her mark . . . and she was so damned happy that she was going to get to grab a car separate from him that her heart almost burst. She couldn't wait to get out of his presence . . . and back to the shop with Sphinx. Who should beat them back . . . They were sending him and Atley out for a Chevelle . . . and she knew it wouldn't be hard for him to grab it up. And it would be nice for him to be there waiting on her. Or her on him if he didn't beat her . . .

"So how'd you and gloomy britches get together then? I can't imagine him waltzin' up ta ya and startin' some witty conversation . . . or answerin' questions when you asked 'em . . ."

She turned, glaring at him as they crossed over into Beverly Hills; trying not to let her twitch the way it wanted to. Was he serious? He'd done nothing but try to get them killed and now he wanted to carry on a damned conversation? Really?

He turned to her as they stopped for a light, waggling his slightly bushy brows to her as he grinned. And she was torn between laughing at how comical he looked and smacking the shit out of him for being so stupid. No wonder Sphinx almost killed him . . .

"Oh c'mon lass. We've gotta few minutes left together . . . and inquiring minds want ta know . . . How'd you bag the beast?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, turning to look back out the window. She'd experienced a few of the other boosts around LA-through Manday's, the shop and Nigel's- and this guy was by far the craziest she'd seen. Which considering who she dated was saying a lot actually.

"None of your damned business. And he's not a beast . . ."

Hex's grin fell as he sobered; the lights of their next stop blaring like a beacon of hope, quiet and sanity in the distance. The others didn't always realize that to be as social as she could be she really did enjoy the quiet that fell around her when she was with Sphinx . . . and this idiot's chattering was just giving her a massive headache. And a semi-permanent tick.

He slowed, pulling into the lot and turned to look at her; his face believably repentant as he nodded to her. He motioned down the ring on her hand . . . and she didn't know whether to glare or blush at what he said. He sounded like he knew Sphinx pretty well . . . or at least of him. And while she knew that what he was saying was true-because she'd fought against it herself- she didn't like hearing the joking jackass beside her talk about it like he had first hand experience with it.

"No I guess not . . . any man who gets a woman a ring like that one . . . Well, you must mean a lot to the sinister bastard. More than anyone knows . . . Doesn't seem the type for diamonds and the like . . . But then again. Ya don't seem the type to dally with the psycho either . . ."

She looked over, spotting the new gleaming black 94 Jaguar XJ 220 as it practically preened in the second lot. She usually tried to stay out of Beverly Hills-mainly because it was technically part of Johnny B's territory and she had no clue to chat up the idiots she'd had to run with before- but she had to admit that this car dealership was nice . . . even if she would never buy a car from it herself.

She sighed, crossing to the car quickly before dipping to slip the jim into the door to pop the lock. And when the lock clicked open she sent a silent prayer to the heavens. She was so going to go home and she and Sphinx were crawling in her bed and never coming back out . . .

She slid in the car, disabling the alarm before reaching into her bag and pulling out her cuts and the file. This was going to be an interesting ordeal . . . these newer models were tricky to work with. But she was up for the challenge . . . not to mention the ride back to the docks.

She flipped through the cuts, finding the one that Donnie had sworn should work with this model . . . but they weren't going to know until they tried. And she could always get it cranked with just the pick and the file if she absolutely had to. She just hated to run the risk of fucking up the ignition switch . . . She slipped the cut into the switch, maneuvering the file to go in with it before trying to turn it. She felt it slip, almost catching and turning the engine before it stopped. Shit . . .

She shook her head, readjusting it before trying again. Sighing in relief as it started before she closed the door behind her. Now she just had to figure out how to get the damned thing off the lot . . . .

* * *

Sphinx looked up, watching the gleaming Porsche and the Jaguar pour into the lot a few seconds apart . . . and as soon as the Porsche was up and loaded, the Jag was right behind it. And he had never been so relieved as he was when he watched the tail lights of the black car cut out and Ripley step out of the low slung vehicle. She turned, glaring at the cackling Irishman before shaking her head. And as soon as she looked up and saw him she was down the ramp and under his arm as quick as she could be.

She sighed, burrowing her nose into his chest before looking up to him with tired eyes. He sighed, shaking his head. How could she be tired when she slept through most of her tattoo? He turned, going to lead her to the van when Hex's voice made him stop cold. And it was only Ripley holding him in place that kept him from ripping the man's throat out. He despised the Irishman for the fact that he was loud and brash . . . and he'd almost skinned him a few times for his inability to keep his hands to himself.

No matter who or what was around the man was always clapping people's shoulders or invading personal space . . . and laughing or joking the whole time he did it. He glared at him, trying to keep himself in check until he could get home with Ripley.

"I gotta hand it ta ya, lad. She's a real keeper that one. Almost as much as Wayland . . ."

The man grinned lecherously, shaking his head as he leisurely waltzed down the ramp to stand in front of them. And as soon as he was close enough he winked to Ripley. Who just rolled her eyes and turned, completely ignoring him.

"Oh. C'mon girlie. Don't be like that now . . . I were only foolin' . . . You're a far better lass than Wayland- OW!"

Ripley turned, kicking him in the shin as hard as she could faster than either could stop her. And it was only because he picked her up around her waist like a damned doll that she didn't connect with the punch she'd thrown. He shook his head, reminding himself to hit Atley. The last thing she needed was damned self defense and kick boxing classes. She was far too likely to fight and scrap as it was. Hex hopped a bit before bending to rub his leg. And Sphinx knew it had to be killing him. Ripley was particularly gifted when it came to catching people in just the right spot to ache for bloody days . . .

The Irishman looked up at her, face contorting into puzzlement as he held his hands out and to the side. Memphis and Otto walked up right as he started talking again . . . and he could see Halliwell was about to crack at the indignant look on the interloper's face.

"What in the bloody hell did ya do that for? I didn't hit you! Hell I was paying ya a compliment!"

Ripley glared at him and Sphinx knew not to set her down or there was just going to be bloodshed. The tension in her shoulders and the sheer hostility he could feel rolling off of her all screamed it.

"You were being a pervert. And you're not going to say anything about Sway while she isn't here to defend herself. Jackass."

She turned to look up at him and he could see she meant what she was saying. Hell she almost sounded like she was begging . . . and he didn't like hearing it. Not one damned bit.

"Can we please go home now? We're done and I'm gone to kill that idiot if I have to be around him anymore tonight. I just want to go home, change this wrap and go to bed. My back is really starting to hurt . . ."

Sphinx nodded, setting her on her feet slowly before looking to Memphis. Who was looking at her worriedly. He knew that she'd fucked her back pretty severely . . . and that she rarely mentioned it if anything hurt. The crew leader stepped forward, glancing to him before looking back to Ripley.

"Are you okay? Nothing pulled right? Sway would kill me if you got hurt again . . ."

The girl blushed but shook her head, looking anywhere but the Irishman that was watching them far too intently. Sphinx fought the urge to growl. This day just needed to be over already . . . and to think it had started so well . . .

"No . . . I just got a new tattoo and its tender . . . I've got something to take at my place and I'm going to sleep most of the day tomorrow so I won't scratch at it."

Otto groaned, shaking his head before pointing to her back.

"Another one? How many do you have now, Ripley? Junie's gonna freak when she finds out about the first one."

Ripley grinned, winking up to him before she shrugged out of her hoodie . . . and turned; pulling up the back of her black tee shirt to reveal the clear wrapped tattoo spanning most of her back. Memphis looked it over with a half open mouth while Otto's eyes rolled skyward. But Hex looked her over far too intently for his liking . . . Thank God he wasn't going to be here after tonight . . . He reached out, nudging her with a look as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before pulling her shirt back down. She smoothed the material back, pulling her coat back on and wrapping it tighter around her before grinning at Otto.

"Junie already knows about the others Uncle Otto. And this monster makes number three. But don't worry . . . I've been at Charm's most of the day . . . I'm done for a while."

Otto nodded before shaking his head, pointing them back towards the last two cars parked beside the containers.

"Thank God for small miracles. The others have already gone back so you go ahead and take one of those. Memphis and I will take the other one . . . and I'll see you sometime later this week. Love you."

Ripley smiled, leaning up to hug her Uncle before going towards the car. And Sphinx was amazed at how easy they acted with one another . . . and the handshake that he got from the man before he could get out of it.

"Love you too. Be careful. There were cops everywhere . . ."

Otto nodded, grinning as he turned back to Raines. Hex looked between them, wiping at his eyes dramatically before clapping his hands together in front of him loudly.

"Oh its so beautiful to see tha family all lovey dovey . . . Can I drive?"

Ripley, Memphis and Otto all turned; glaring at the man as they answered in unison.

"_**NO!"**_

And Sphinx couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he shook his head and caught the keys Memphis tossed to him. He almost felt sorry for the rotten bastard . . . until Ripley growled at the man again and started threatening his life. God he needed to separate them or she was going to go away for murder.

* * *

Memphis sighed, looking up from the motor he was rebuilding to see none other than Detective Castlebeck standing in front of him; propped against the post as he watched him work. He stilled, sitting his tools aside as he watched the man shake his head. He reached out, grabbing a semi-clean shop towel to clean his hands as he nodded to the cop. He hadn't even heard him pop up . . .

"Detective . . . can I help you?"

The man sighed, running a hand over his short cropped hair before shoving his hands in his slack pockets. He turned, looking over the garage before nodding to the back doors.

"Take a walk with me Randall . . . because we need to have a talk. One that's long over due."

Memphis nodded, tossing the rag before he went to follow; waving Otto back as he followed the man outside. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all . . . They walked through the doors, stopping just in front of the picnic tables before Castlebeck turned and looked him over. Something about the way the man looked at him made his skin crawl. This wasn't the almost jovial man that had been ambivalent towards them before. This was a cop with a scent . . .

"You wanted to talk?"

Castlebeck nodded, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his shirt before offering one to him. And as he shook his head he had to wonder what scent Castlebeck had. He'd noticed-over the past few weeks-that the police activity aimed towards them had waned . . .but he knew it wasn't going to last forever.

"Yeah Randall . . . we need to have a discussion. See, I'm ignoring tips and orders to keep from coming down hard on this place. I like your boss well enough . . . and you seem to be a pretty smart guy. But I'm warning you now. I'm not looking the other way anymore . . . because the only reason I was before was Chaosia. Thought the kid was too sweet to be mixed up in all of this . . . and she sold that none of you were hard."

Memphis nodded, keeping the grin he wanted to let lose under tight control. He'd seen Ripley work the cop like she owned him . . . and knew that she'd gotten more than a little information from him. And if seemed too smug Castlebeck would cue in on it. And quick . . .

"Yeah well she's a good kid. And she is sweet . . ."

Castlebeck nodded before pulling a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. He held it out, locking eyes with him as he pulled the paper free. And he felt his heart stop as he unfolded it to see a slightly blurry black and white picture of him and Otto with Manday outside of his shop. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! This wasn't good. Not at all . . . he looked up, narrowing his eyes at the cop as he crossed his arms.

"what's this about, Detective? What's the angle here?"

Castlebeck snorted, shaking his head.

"No angle Randall. Just a warning. Johansen laid that on my desk this morning . . . and I'm choosing to ignore it for the last time. If I so much as hear a whisper of you or Halliwell running anything I will bust you all. No matter how much its going to destroy that sweet kid. I can't turn a blind eye anymore. So consider this your chance . . . get out or go to jail."

He turned, going to walk back through the garage before he stopped; calling back over his shoulder.

"Do the smart thing, Randall . . . or you're going to get burned. Or dead . . . I know what this shop is now . . . and I swear I'll find a way to bring it all down if you don't stop. And a heads up, Johansen is gonna be here tomorrow to tear this place apart."

Memphis looked over the picture, feeling his blood run cold. Fuck. They needed to meet. And now. But where could they go? They were obviously watching the garage . . . and Manday's. This was bad . . . really bad. He watched the man disappear before going to find Otto. They needed to talk. And now . . .

* * *

Ripley looked up from her sketchpad as a knock sounded on her door. She glanced to the clock before looking back to the door. It was far too early for Sphinx to be here . . . and Sway usually called before she showed up. She shrugged, stretching to her feet before popping her back. She was dressed so she could answer the door . . .

She moved, tugging the slim fitting black tank top straighter over her cuffed and distressed jeans; adjusting her glasses before undoing the locks. She pulled the door open and was shocked to see not only Memphis but Otto . . . and Hex standing there. She looked them over before stepping back to let them inside, the Irishman lumbering inside after the other two as he looked over her home. He nodded, looking her over before grinning to her.

"Nice place, Love. You an the Beastie share it?"

She glared, reaching out and punching him in the shoulder before crossing her arms and looking to him. And he just grinned and rubbed his arm before going to sink into her sofa. She turned, looking to Memphis and Otto; noticing how haggard both looked for the first time. Something was wrong . . .

"What's wrong?"

Memphis sighed, going to speak before going into her kitchen and grabbing a beer; popping the top and draining half before he motioned to Otto for him to explain.

"We got a surprise visit from Castlebeck . . . damn squads coming in tomorrow to tear us to pieces. And he has pictures of us" he pointed to himself and back to Memphis "with Manday from the score. We gotta work quick kid . . . but we can't do it from the damned shop. And I needed to come tell you not to come to the shop tomorrow. Period. Tell Sphinx the same thing . . ."

She stilled, looking between them before going to her phone. She dialed the number for the Coroner's Office and waited; motioning for them to stop as she spoke into the phone.

"Hi . . . can you connect me to the morgue please? Thank you."

She looked them over before nodding to Hex as he lazily flipped through one of the design books on her table. And turned it at all angles trying to look at whatever page he was on.

"Why is he here?"

Memphis sighed, shaking his head.

"He is officially part of us as of yesterday. The whole crew went down anyway . . . with the exception of Darrel. Who's going to be falling in with us tomorrow night. If we get to run. I know its going to be a bit thick . . . but you're not really running much right now . . ."

She nodded, turning back to the phone as she heard the automated system kick in. She dialed the extension for Sphinx's department and waited. She wasn't too thrilled about it but she could deal with it . . . besides it would give her time to spend with Sphinx before she started her classes in a few weeks. Something that was going to be harder to do since she would be in Seal Beach a good portion of her week. She heard one of the other workers pick up the phone and rolled her eyes as the man squeaked when she asked to speak with Sphinx.

Honestly, they acted like he was going to eat them or something . . .

She heard the phone get picked back up and a very aggravated sigh before she knew she had the right person. She hated to do this . . . but this was bad.

"Sphinx?"

"_Ripley? What's wrong?"_

She turned, looking at the others before deciding to just go with it. They couldn't hear him speaking to her anyway.

"Castlebeck stopped in and paid the shop a visit. He's got some pictures of Memphis and Otto and they're here now . . . but we need to be kind of scarce . . . And they need a place to talk that isn't my apartment. Castlebeck knows where I live . . ."

He sighed and she had to catch herself from fainting with what he suggested. God how was she going to respond to this . . .

"_You've got the keys to my apartment. Go there and wait. I'm leaving now . . ."_

She looked over at the others, watching them watch her before she rolled her eyes.

"I'll take them to your place and we can go from there. And don't huff. It's only for a few hours . . . I'll see you later. I love you."

She heard him chuckle before the line went dead. And she wasn't prepared for Otto's dark look when she looked back up. He glared at her, taking Memphis's almost empty beer and killing it before slamming the bottle on the counter.

"'I love you' Seriously, Ripley . . . that man . . . does he at least say it back?"

She glared, crossing her arms before rolling her eyes and going into her bedroom to change. But she couldn't help hollering over her shoulder at him as she went into her closet.

"He doesn't need to . . . and he doesn't talk. Remember?"

Otto started grumbling before coming into the room with her, obviously not caring that she was trying to find suitable 'plan ruing a boost bust clothes'. She heard the door close and knew he'd shut it to give them privacy. He sighed, sinking onto the edge of the tub as she went deeper into the closet; pulling a maroon Henley on over her tank top and grabbing her Pumas.

"I know he talks, Ripley. Junie and I heard him when you got hurt . . . and I'm not saying a word to the others. But I have to know. Does he say it back? Does he care about you the way you do him . . . or is he going to keep hurting you?"

She sighed, coming out and shaking her head before leaning down to hug him. He was so much like her Dad it hurt sometimes. And days like today were one of those times . . . Because she could very easily see her father sitting here carrying on this same conversation.

"I love him, Otto. And he cares about me. As much as he's able . . . which is a lot more than he thought he could. And I'm fine with that. Besides, words are cheap for most people you know? But with him . . . actions really do speak. And I can see how much he cares for me in the little things . . ."

She pulled away, stepping into her shoes before shrugging as he stood. And when he slipped his arm over her shoulders she leaned into him again. She could tell he felt a bit better but he was still upset. But then again she remembered the way he was when Jason went off to school. She leaned in, laying her forehead against his cheek.

"Would I like to hear it? Yeah . . . one day. But I can live without. My parents didn't run around spouting out I love you like you and Junie. Hell, they rarely said it. But they loved one another to death . . . Just like he does me. So don't worry . . . okay?"

He nodded, kissing her forehead before sighing and leading her back towards the living room. But as they got to the door he stopped, looking back at her with a fatherly smile that made her heart hurt.

"I know he cares for you Sweetpea. I just want to hear that he's good to you. Those two things don't always go hand-in-hand . . . and so long as you're happy then I'm happy. But if he ever does anything to hurt you I'll kill him."

She stopped, looking down to the floor before she caught his arm. And when he looked her over she knew she had to ask this . . . she had to have his promise on this or she wasn't going anywhere. She didn't know why but it was important.

"Uncle Otto . . . if anything goes sour between us . . . and we're not together anymore . . . Promise me that you'll still treat him the same. That you'll do right by him . . . we're the only family he has. And I would hate to see that go away. He thinks the world of you . . . and you being upset with him as really . . . It's been noticed and mentioned."

Otto looked at her before shaking his head and sighing. And she didn't know why but she leaned into him and pleaded.

"Please? For me? We may be all weird now but he was my friend first . . . and I would hate to think you would mistreat him on my behalf . . . Besides. If we ever end its gonna be because Johnny Depp finally realized I'm his soul mate."

Otto laughed before nodding, hugging her as he pressed his lips to her forehead. And her heart felt lighter now that she had his word. Otto lived by his word . . . and he would stick with it now that it was issued. Just like her Dad had.

"Alright Sweetpea. Alright. For you . . . and because despite the hell I give him I do like the boy. He's a good runner and a decent man. He just needs to think a bit more."

Ripley grinned, smacking him as she reached out and opened the door.

"Uh Uncle Otto you just described most of the men in the world . . ."

* * *

Sphinx opened the door to his apartment, glaring at Hex as he lounged in his chair while Frankie and San sat on either side of Donnie . . . glaring at the Irishman as he flipped through one of his books. Hex looked back, nodding before he went back to flipping through the anatomy book; whistling as his fingers let the pages slip back to the others.

He sighed, looking up to nod to Donnie as the man waved . . . before clapping San on the back of the head as the man grumbled in the direction of the Irishman again. And Sphinx almost smirked at the sight. San sounded like a dog grumbling over a lost toy while Frankie was glaring hard enough to peel away skin . . . and he was the one they were worried about going a killing spree? Seriously? He shook his head, closing the door behind him and moving through the living room to the kitchen.

Where Otto, Memphis and Atley were looking over a picture and keeping all of the files and sheets from the garage as organized as they could. At least they'd been smart enough to remove the real books from the garage . . . He just hoped they remembered to put the bloody manuals they had collected back in their place.

Atley looked up, nodding to him as he stood and crossed over to the coffee pot; refilling his mug before pointing to it in askance. He nodded, shedding his coat and dropping it on the back of the empty chair before looking over the picture. It was clear it had been taken at Manday's . . . before the boost. Meaning it was only laziness on the cop's part that had kept the man from following them to the meet. Thank God for lazy crooked cops . . .

He accepted the cup, looking around and noticed he'd still yet to see Ripley . . . Memphis looked up, jumping as he noticed him before glaring at Otto as he chuckled.

"I thought Ripley was getting you a bell for Christmas . . ."

Sphinx looked them all over before shrugging; reaching into his pocket and pulling his keys back out. And he watched their eyes all lock on the lightly jingling bell hanging from them before Memphis turned to look at Otto incredulously. Sphinx bit back his grin; shaking his head as he put his keys back into his pocket before accepting the cup of coffee as Atley sank back into his customary spot. He reached out, looking over the picture before glancing back up to him.

"Ripley's in the bedroom. Apparently babysitting Frankie and Hex gave her a migraine . . . so she grabbed Donnie and pushed him between Frick and Frack out there before going down the hall. She's probably asleep by now . . ."

Sphinx set the cup down, nodding to them as he turned to go and check on her . . . stopping long enough to glare at the three responsible for the situation before going on to his closed door. He suddenly regretted even suggesting this . . . but they'd needed them as far from Ripley's home and the shop as possible. And no one knew where he lived . . . or at least they hadn't until this.

He pushed open the door, spotting the lump on the bed quickly enough before shaking his head and stepping inside; closing it behind him. He moved, kicking his shoes off before sinking into the bed beside her. And when she rolled over he was quick to tug her into his chest as she whimpered. He reached out, pushing her hair out of her face with a sigh as she burrowed into his hold.

"You alright Love?"

She nodded, kissing his Adam's apple before wrapping her arms around him. Causing him to groan. She couldn't do that . . . they had a room full of people out there. And it was far too tempting just to lock the two of them up and let the others sort this shit out . . . until he remembered that Otto was her family. And she adored Memphis. Meaning they would be helping whether he liked it or not.

He stilled before shaking himself. That thought bothered him but he didn't know why. He would help Memphis anyway . . . the man was decent and a damn good runner. Staying on her good side was just a perk. That would lead to the other, better perks of their relationship continuing . . . Nothing more or nothing less.

She sighed, snuggling into him as her breathing evened out. And he was aware that his fingers were moving through her curls, working through the tangles.

"My head hurts like hell . . . and my hand is probably broken from smacking Frankie and San. They really hate Hex . . . and he just seems to live to aggravate them. And you know the fucked up part?"

He dipped, kissing her forehead as she looked up to him through her lashes.

"What Love?"

She snubbed and his thumb moved to brush away the tears that spilled over her lashes. She really was hurting to start crying . . . and severely aggravated on top of it. Oh they were going to pay for this . . .

"Atley gets along with him. Atley! Can you imagine how bad this is going to get? He's with us for good now . . . and we're going to have to deal with that. God we're going to have to change both of our locks and make sure he never gets keys . . ."

Sphinx chuckled, running his nose down hers as he tried not to outright laugh at her. She was hurting and he knew it but she was too damned cute whining like this . . . He reached out, cupping her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her softly. And he wasn't prepared for her lips to meet his enthusiastically. He groaned, his hands slipping beneath the covers and encountering nothing but smooth skin and lace. He pulled away, tossing the covers back to see she was in nothing but one of his tee shirts and the tiniest pair of lacey panties she had.

He looked up at her heatedly as she grinned, tugging him back down to her by the straps of his suspenders. And his lips were almost over hers when they heard a yelp and a loud thud sounded from the living room. He groaned, laying his head on her chest as she growled; getting his hair and pulling his face back up to hers.

"If they break anything I am going to kill them. I spent far too much time making your apartment look nice-and patching holes and cracks- for them to start fucking shit up."

He raised a brow before sighing and shaking his head, going to check on what the idiots were doing when she stopped him; kissing up his jaw to his ear and nibbling on the outer shell lightly as she spoke. Oh he was definitely going to do that . . . and they were definitely going to pick up where this left off.

"If you break anything of Hex's we can lock the door and be really, really quiet . . . if you think you can . . ."

He groaned, moving so he could kiss her soundly before nodding to her once. And he idly wondered if he broke two things of Hex's if she would make good on her promise twice . . .


	52. Chapter 52

**coming Undone**

Otto watched the cops pull into the lot, tracking the two detectives responsible for all of this carefully as he turned to Junie with a reassuring smile. Johansen was a loose cannon working for some shadow player with his own agenda . . . but Castlebeck was the more dangerous of the two in the long run. The man was a good, honest cop . . . and had pretty much told them that he wasn't going to ignore what he saw here anymore. Which meant that even after the rat was exterminated they would have a constant thorn in their sides . . . Junie looked up at him, obviously upset before shaking her head and going to sit back at the desk. But he waved to her, stopping her right before she sat down.

"Sweetness I don't want you here for this . . . Lord only knows how this is going to go down . . . and I want you as far from it as possible."

She looked at him like he was crazy before shaking her head and crossing her arms, glaring at him as they heard the shop fall deathly still below them. Which meant the cops were in the building . . . But they weren't going to find anything. All of the parts were accounted for-on paper- and his real books were safely tucked away at Sphinx's apartment. HE turned, trying not to smirk at that. Ripley had been racking her brain with Atley and Memphis trying to find a spot to stick them that no one would ever find . . . and Sphinx had finally sighed and plucked them out of her hands, carrying them down his hallway into his bedroom.

He'd been so shocked by the gesture-however small- that he hadn't even thought to yell at them when Ripley practically pounced on the man; locking her arms around his shoulders while she kissed the daylights out of him. He sighed, remembering the way that Sphinx had gone stone still before melting into the contact. The others had about died before Ripley had remembered herself and pulled away, smiling up at him as she cupped his face. And the look on Sphinx's face had been enough to keep them quiet after Hex's snickers.

He shook himself, looking to Junie as they heard the heavy footfalls on the steps. He looked her over, picking up her keys and handing them to her with a forceful look. He didn't care if she got mad . . . he wanted her as far from all of this as he could get her. He'd already made sure Ripley wasn't going to be anywhere but with Sphinx today . . . and Junie needed to go. Castlebeck had integrity but Johansen wasn't afraid to fuck with family. And he would kill the sonofabitch for fucking with her . . .

"Please, Junie . . . I want you to be away from this. If something goes down I don't want you to see-"

She moved forward, stretching up to place her lips against his. And Otto knew it was a really bad idea but he couldn't help pulling her into him. She sighed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling away to lay her forehead against his.

"I love you . . . and I knew who and what I married when I said I do. And I am not ashamed of that fact. I'm not walking away from this and leaving you here to face all these idiots by yourself. You may not always do everything right, Otto. But you're a good, decent man . . . You're my good, decent man . . . and I'm staying with you."

He smiled, shaking his head as he pushed her red curls out of her face. And when the knock sounded on the door, she moved to stand beside him. Threading her fingers through his as she smiled up at him. He smirked down at her before looking up as Castlebeck pushed into the office, search warrants in hand as he looked them over. The cop nodded to them before stepping aside to let Johansen move into the office, looking it over as he nodded.

"Nice office, Halliwell. I guess being a thief really does pay off . . ."

Otto raised a brow before shrugging, glancing back at Junie as he grinned and squeezed her hand.

"No . . . having a good wife paid off . . . Junie and our girl overhauled this place last year. Said we needed to bring it into the nineties . . ."

Johansen looked at him before grinning darkly, snatching the warrants from Castlebeck and holding them out to him. As Otto went to take them he noticed one wasn't for search and seizure. It was an arrest warrant . . . for him. Johansen pulled out handcuffs, pointing down to his wrists.

"Well I hope they have fun running it without you. Otto Halliwell, you are under arrest for grand theft auto, trespassing, and the trafficking of stolen goods. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney . . . if you cannot afford one the courts will appoint it . . ."

Otto sighed, looking down to feet as they handcuffed him . . . and he almost gave in to the temptation to hit the man when he looked him over and grinned.

"Your girls aren't going to be able to get you out of this one . . . not any time soon anyway. Now . . . Where is Randall Raines?"

* * *

Memphis sat in the cell beside Otto's, looking up at the walls. He'd known this was going to happen . . . but they apparently had a lot more information then they knew about. Cacuzza wasn't the only one with a rat . . . and they had absolutely no idea who it was. And the bitch was he couldn't call Sway or Atley to get them to find it out either.

He sighed, glancing over to Otto as he stretched out on the cot, toes moving as he lounged. The older boost had kicked off his shoes and planted himself firmly on his perch . . . and he was acting like they weren't both looking at a dime a piece for this shit. He shook his head, looking back to the other empty cells. He was still learning from Otto . . . but even he couldn't act like this was nothing. If they found a way to make these charges stick . . . they were going away.

The door opening caused both of their heads to turn just as Junie and Rosen-the lawyer from before- pushed inside following Castlebeck . . . with Johansen on their heels. Junie looked the other cop over hatefully before turning to Castlebeck and crossing her arms. And Memphis could see that Ripley really did take after the her aunt more than either liked to admit . . .

"Well? I've posted that insane bail . . . and you're going to unlock those damn cages. Or I'm going to tear this place apart with my bare hands."

Castlebeck nodded, trying to hide his grin as Johansen glowered at her.

"There's no way you made bail. It was set at well over $250,000 . . . you don't have a legal out for that much money."

Junie looked at him before grinning as she shook her head and stepped forward, looking him over like she was looking at a bug. He'd never seen Junie look so damned sinister . . . but from the way Otto was groaning and shaking his head he was far too used to it. Jesus, no wonder he didn't do anything to piss her off . . .

"I have more than enough legally to do whatever I want, Detective . . . my family left me a very sizable amount of money that just sits in CDs and stocks. I don't appreciate having to bond it but I did what I had to . . ."

Memphis turned, looking to Otto as he shook his head. Before they both glared at the cop when he started shooting off his mouth again.

"The same family that Chaosia comes from? Tell me, Mrs. Halliwell how did your family make that money? Because both Edward and Millennia Guadimus had a sizable amount before they ever married. And you do too apparently . . . where'd it all trickle from?"

Junie grinned, shrugging before winking to Castlebeck as he unlocked Otto's cell first. And Memphis almost died when he heard what she told him. Seriously? Junie?

"Money my grandfather and great uncle made bootlegging during Prohibition is what we were always told . . . before it was turned and reinvested in the market after it recovered. But my family was old and had money before even then. Tobacco and cotton . . . Old Southern families tend to have more than we let on . . . and the way we keep it is by not acting like jackasses with it. Now if you're done I'd like to take my husband and our friend home . . . unless you have another stupid charge to try to file?"

Johansen's face was damn right terrifying before he stopped and nodded, grinning as he stepped out of her way. But as she went to walk them out he called out to her.

"I think I'll give my buddy at the IRS a call . . . we'll see how much money is yours . . ."

She rolled her eyes before turning to Rosen. Who nodded and pulled a file from his briefcase and handed it to him. And Memphis had to choke back laughter at the Internal Revenue Service seal stamped on the file folder. Junie grinned, turning to walk back out as she reach back and got him by the sleeve.

"Your very own copy of our audit last year . . . and every penny is accounted for. You may have fun knocking around my niece, Officer. But I am not to be trifled with. And you utter one more word about our 'source of income' and I'll sue your miserable ass for slander and defamation of character. We wouldn't want that . . . now would we?"

She turned, leading them out. And Memphis found himself with a whole new appreciation for Junie . . . she freaking rocked!

* * *

Ripley sat in front of Cacuzza, picking at her plate of pasta and chicken as they waited for the phone call from Rosen. She'd hated to come here and do this but she didn't have a choice. She couldn't let Memphis or Otto go down without a fight . . . and Rosen wasn't known as being affiliated with the mobster so he was still safe to use. Thank God she'd kept the money from the Turkey Run back just in case. She looked up as the cell phone on the table buzzed. And waited with baited breath as Cacuzza spoke into it.

He nodded, bidding his goodbyes before dropping the phone back to the table and picking up his glass of wine before looking over to her. He raised the glass and she let out a deep breath, nodding as she smiled and looked back to her food. Maybe she could actually eat now . . .

"They are out . . . for the time being. And remind me to thank Atley for the IRS tip . . . only Jackson would think to turn that burden into ammunition against these idiots."

Ripley nodded, smiling at him as she speared a piece of chicken on her fork. And as a new couple moved past their table in their expensive suit and dress she realized how terribly under dressed she was. She'd had to wait until Sphinx left for work to even try to do this . . . and had ended up having to go by Sway's to borrow clothes before running here. And while the tight fitting black dress shirt-with the sleeves rolled and cuffed to her elbows- and the jeans she'd worn yesterday would look dressy for the garage or most of the things she normally did, it looked painfully plain here in the midst of the mob. Even with her makeup and hair done and the black stiletto heels.

Cacuzza seemed to pick up on her thoughts and shook his head, reaching across and patting her hand as she flinched at the touch. God she needed to calm down . . . the man needed them right now as much they needed him . . . He wasn't going to give her cement shoes and send her on an extended vacation. Hell every time she saw him he wanted to feed her. She felt herself blush as she moved to apologize.

"Sorry . . . I'm still really jumpy and thank you. For getting Rosen down here so quickly . . . I don't know what we would've done . . ."

He waved it off before laying his hand back over hers, and she forced herself to relax. He was just being polite . . . no need to be all skittish. Yet . . . He glanced down at her other hand, brow raised as he spotted Sphinx's ring. And she was suddenly very thankful her retarded lover moved it to her left hand. Because it gave her an out for the uncomfortable tension settling around the table.

"This is new . . . a Christmas gift I presume?"

She nodded, smiling as she reached up and pushed her hair out of her face. She didn't even bother trying to act with this guy . . . he would see it. And then she would be sleeping with the fishes . . . and not of the Frankie variety either.

"Yeah . . . it was a real surprise. I wasn't expecting it at all . . ."

He nodded, lifting the hand to look over the ring before dipping his head to her once. And when he let her hand fall he removed his own and she felt herself really relax. Oh thank God . . .

"A fellow runner or someone from your . . . legal life? If you don't mind my asking . . . I know it's a bit personal but I find it refreshing that you are actually . . . candid with me. Its rare I get any conversation that isn't laced with ass kissing and begging . . . unless I manage to pump Paulo full of wine . . ."

Ripley laughed before she could help herself. He sounded so absolutely despondent at that fact that she couldn't stop the giggles. She was eating lunch with the mobster who didn't like people being too scared to talk . . . and she dated the guy that loved keeping people just that way. The irony wasn't lost on her . . .

"A runner actually. Now that you mention it Atley is the one who introduced us."

Cacuzza grinned, shaking his head.

"Jackson loves to meddle . . . It's always amazed me that as cold and terrifying as he can be he is still mischievous to a fault. I myself fell victim to a few of his more harmless . . . jokes when he was running exclusively for me. But no one ever could get him back . . . he was far too paranoid to fall prey to another."

Ripley grinned, leaning across the table.

"Well then remind me to get Frank to make you a tape. Because three of us joined forces and finally nailed his ass. I think his apartment still smells like rotten sardines . . ."

Cacuzza laughed, shaking his head as she watched the other people around them stop before going about their business. He rolled his eyes, picking up his wine as he motioned around himself.

"See? They scatter when I laugh . . ."

She raised a brow before shaking her head.

"Well you are kind of the boss . . . and people tend to scatter when big guys start laughing maniacally. Hell, I think Frankie and San almost died when Sphinx laughed a few months ago . . ."

Cacuzza stopped, looking her over before motioning for the waitress to refill his wine glass. And she started eating again as he spoke to her.

"Sphinx . . . That's the one that usually runs with Atley. He's positively a terrifying one isn't he? I think he almost made Paulo soil himself when he spotted him in the shadows . . . so I would imagine hearing him laugh would be close to seeing the grim reaper smile."

Ripley rolled her eyes before reaching out and picking up her coke as she shook her head. Seriously? Why did everybody think her boyfriend was an axe murder? Okay so he carried a huge blade . . . and he liked to try and dismember things that pissed him off . . . but he wasn't a homicidal maniac . . . yet.

"He's not that bad . . . he's just quiet and serious. But he gets Atley back all of the time . . . he stole his car two years ago and refused to show him where it was until Atley swore to lay off the pranks. They apparently have this big war around Atley's birthday . . . which is not the place you want to be in the middle of, let me tell you."

Cacuzza stilled, looking her over before he raised a brow to her. And she couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks as he spoke again.

"He's your runner . . . isn't he? You're with the Sphinx . . ."

She nodded, taking another bite before he shook his head and took another gulp of his wine.

"Well . . . no wonder you're not intimidated by me then . . . But I find myself unable to hold my curiosity at bay . . . So I have to ask . . . does he ever speak?"

She laughed, shaking her head before she winked to him over her next bite of pasta.

"Nope. And it keeps him out of trouble . . . most of the time anyway."

Cacuzza laughed, shaking his head as he raised his glass to her.

"Well . . . finish eating and then we'll look over the information Mr. Rosen is bringing us . . . Let's see what the police think they've got . . ."

* * *

Sphinx watched Ripley ease back into his apartment and almost snapped. Actually had it not been for Atley and Otto he would have . . . because he had no idea where she'd run off to until Atley had stopped by the morgue to follow him home. Hell, until Jackson had popped up he'd thought she was still at the apartment and just not answering the damned phone . . . And now that he knew that not only had she gone out-alone- but that she'd run off to Cacuzza he was more than slightly pissed. And she had gone dressed like this?

He'd never see the black dress shirt she had on but it fit her far too well for her to have worn out with the damned mobster. Just like the jeans . . . and she'd done her hair and makeup the way she had for Christmas . . . Oh they were going to have words . . . until she moved and he saw his ring glittering on her left ring finger. Well at least she'd left that on . . .

She smiled at them, moving to hug Otto tightly before looking up to him with worried watery eyes. And all thoughts of yelling at her disappeared as the first tear trickled down her cheek as she looked up at her godfather through her lashes. He didn't need to be close to see she was worried. And terrified.

"I looked over everything Otto . . . its bad. They have some witness that's willing to testify. To swear in a court of law that not only is Manday's a boost central . . . but that your shop is one of the larger chop shops in the greater Los Angles county. And that we've run boosts beside Johnny B's boys . . . who are wanted for a whole hell of a lot more . . ."

Otto sighed, running a hand soothingly down her back as he pulled her into his chest. But she shook her head, looking to them.

"This is bad . . . whoever knows about both shops. About every single runner that goes through both . . . and Johansen has filed to put them in witness protection . . . because they're rolling on Johnny B's crew too . . ."

Sphinx looked to Atley before the man nodded, grabbing his coat and going towards the door. Jackson would find everything he could . . . He stopped, reaching out and pulling Ripley into his side for a second before smiling down to her.

"Its gonna be fine, Buttercup . . . we'll take care of it. No one's going away . . . I swear, okay?"

She nodded, wiping at her eyes before smiling weakly at him.

"I know . . . I do all of this and I'm fine and then one little thing happens and I fall apart . . ."

Otto sighed, shaking his head as he pulled her back into him and kissed her curls.

"Its fine, Sweetpea. And its gonna be fine. Hell, if it comes down to it I can do ten years standing on my head . . . and you and Junie will have the house totally redone by time I get out. So don't worry . . . alright? I'm gonna go and check on the damned shop now that the vultures are probably gone . . . Start cleaning up the shit."

Otto turned, nodding to him as he extended his hand. And Sphinx didn't even try to refuse shaking it as the man smirked to him.

"Take care of her . . . and keep her here tomorrow, please? I get that her and Atley's discussion with Cacuzza was necessary but the last thing we need is a damn RICO bust. Them getting wise to him or us and grabbing all of us at once would be really bad . . ."

Sphinx nodded, looking down to Ripley as she stepped away from her godfather and into him. And he hated the fact that he could smell the spicy cologne the mobster usually wore. She'd been around him long enough -and close enough- that she smelled like him. He tried not to clench his jaw as he watched Otto and Jackson step out of the apartment. But as soon as the door was shut he turned to her . . . and was completely blown away as she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his chest; hot tears soaking through his shirts as she sobbed against him.

He sighed, pulling her to him as his anger faded . . . and he felt stupid. She wasn't interested in anything but helping the others. And any time she'd spent in the other man's company had been focused on that task and that task alone. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt but the knowledge was still alien to him. It was too odd for him to have someone that was solely and completely his . . . even if it wasn't permanent.

She shifted, looking up to him with tear-filled eyes as her bottom lip slightly quivered. And he felt his gut clench and twist as she sniffled. She looked so . . . heartbreaking . . . He reached down, pressing his forehead to hers as he pushed her hair out of her face before cupping her cheeks. She looked so small and helpless . . .

"It's going to be fine Love. Jackson doesn't promise things he can't deliver . . . and I swear that it's going to be alright no matter what. Do you believe me?"

She nodded, leaning into him as new tears traced down her cheeks and fell over his hands as he held her. But he could tell that she wasn't as sure as she was trying to act. He sighed, kissing her softly before pulling her back into his chest; letting her rest her cheek over his heart as his fingers threaded through her hair.

"I just want them to be okay . . . I don't want them to go to jail. I don't want Junie to be all alone . . ."

He sighed again, kissing her curls as he held her.

"If it comes to that-and I swear it won't – but if it does . . . Junie won't be alone. And neither will you. The crew won't allow it to happen . . ."

She looked up, eyes watery as she smiled softly. Hopefully . . .

"You . . . you're going to be with me regardless . . . right?"

He sighed, dipping to run his lips over hers lightly before he answered.

"I'm not going anywhere Love . . ."

"Promise . . ."

He nodded, kissing her softly before pulling away. And pushing her gently towards the back of the apartment. He knew she probably needed more than the few words and the little touches he'd given her, but it was hard for him to concentrate with her smelling like the other bloke. He would have to remember to go with her from here on out. Because Cacuzza would bleed for touching her if he witnessed it. She was his . . . until she didn't want to be anymore. And he wasn't about to let someone else taint that . . . not even their mobster benefactor.

"Promise. Now . . . go take a bloody shower . . . You smell like a mobster."

She laughed, snapping his suspenders before squeaking as he went to grab her. But she moved faster than he did, going to the hall before turning back to look at him coyly.

"Oh poor baby . . . Wanna wash my back? Make sure I get all off?"

He rolled his eyes but followed her, shedding his shirt and shoes as he went. If this was what she wanted-needed- then who was he to deny her that?

Especially when he was going to enjoy as much as she did . . .


	53. Chapter 53

_Okay . . . I know this is going to be odd but we're starting to get towards the things leading up to memphis's departure . . . so everyone is warned. A little bit of blood and good bit of lemony lime . . ._

_

* * *

_

**The Fall of the Fish**

Atley moved through the hallway of his apartment complex, trying to clear his head as he pulled is keys from is pockets. This was getting deeper and deeper around them . . . but thank God he'd finally found them a lifeline. Even if it wasn't one he wanted to ever use.

He'd found out-from one of his rarely used but very reliable sources- that the informant ratting out his crew, Manday and Johnny B's boys were one in the same . . . and that the whispers circling around the underworld were all about how the person had flipped to a new mob wanting to come in. One that wasn't going to just share or be pleasant the way that Cacuzza, the Triad and the Russians did . . . they wanted everything. And had been the driving force in trying to push Johnny B into running more than his other interests.

Because the man's crew was getting pushed to the point that running was about all it would be safe for him to do.

Which answered a lot of his questions about just how serious this was . . . Johnny B was a crazy bastard. And if he was willing to step away from enterprises that he'd been running for almost four years then this new boss was bad.

He sighed, stopping in front of his door before he stilled. His face plate for his lock was scuffed . . . meaning that someone that was really sloppy-or in a really big hurry-had picked it. And it hadn't been like that when he'd left earlier in the day. He pocketed his house keys, turning and going back to his car. Someone had been in his damned home . . . and the risk that they still were was too big for him to take. Not with him limited by the damned leg . . . and with his fucking gun in the car.

He moved as quickly as he could without drawing attention, dropping into the driver's seat before starting the engine. He needed to get somewhere that no one knew about . . . and he had a pretty good idea where that needed to be.

* * *

Sphinx groaned as Ripley's mouth moved over his, his hands keep her hips connected to his own even though they were both spent. He knew it was irrational but he wasn't ready to pull away from her just yet . . . and she didn't seem to be in any big hurry to move. If anything, her little kisses and nips told him she wanted to keep going . . . He chuckled, sitting up and pulling her harder against him as she gasped. They could definitely arrange that . . . especially if she kept whimpering to him the way she was as she kissed him.

_God she was insatiable today . . . _

He'd called in to work and told his supervisor- the only person he ever even partially spoke to- that he was taking a few personal days. He had plenty to use up or they would just roll over and go with the ones he'd start racking up in the new year . . . because he honestly never missed work until he'd started seeing Ripley. And he'd pulled enough extra shifts and doubles that his boss had no problems letting him off with such little notice.

So he'd found himself free until the second of January . . . and he planned to keep Ripley with him as much as he could. She started back to school on the tenth . . . and he knew they wouldn't be able to do this as much as they did now. Hell, he'd already decided to try to limit his time at her apartment to allow her to get her school work done . . . So he needed to enjoy this as much as he could . . . until her first break anyway.

She moved with him, letting him roll her beneath him and craned her neck to allow him to kiss and suckle his way down her neck. And he loved seeing the little marks blossoming against her skin. She wasn't going anywhere so he could leave all of the little bites on her that he wanted . . . and she loved it when he did it if her throaty moan was anything to judge by. She reached down, pulling his face back to hers when he shifted; moving deeper as her back arched off of the mattress . . . Only for both of them to freeze as they heard the front door to his apartment slam.

She whimpered as he groaned . . . but when he went to move she caught him, shaking her head as she tugged him back.

"Fuck it. Whoever can wait . . . please baby . . ."

He looked over her hungrily before leaning down to capture her lips again . . . only to growl as his bedroom door swung open. And he'd never honestly wanted to kill anything as badly as he did when Atley waltzed into the room, spinning the damned picks on his finger before shaking his head.

"Jesus man? Are you still in damned bed? God, having that young little girlfriend wears your ass out doesn't it? I mean, I know you two probably fuck like rabbits but- OH Fuck! My eyes!"

The man realized what he'd walked in on as Ripley yelped, pulling the covers around herself as Atley jumped; screeching and moving back into the hallway, slamming the door hard. And started dragging the other person he'd apparently brought with him as he cursed and ranted.

"Jesus Christ! All they do is fuck and fight! I don't know how they squeeze work and boosting in with all of the fucking and fighting! God where's the bleach? Because I never needed to see that much of him. Ever . . ."

Sphinx groaned, dropping his head on Ripley's collarbone before she shifted beneath him. And he made a decision that was going to land both of them in enough trouble for years . . . but he didn't care. He dipped, catching her lips with his own as his hand cupped her flaming cheeks. And when she moaned into him he knew he had never savored a sound as much as he did that one. He chuckled, his mouth moving over to her ear as he pushed deeper.

"Do you want me to stop . . ."

She shook her head, kissing him again as he found a new, slower rhythm. By God Jackson had just interrupted one of the better rounds of lovemaking they'd had yet . . . and-even though they'd technically been fucking off and on since he'd woken her up before eight- he knew she'd been as painfully close to the brink as he was. And the knowledge that there were people waiting on them in the living room didn't deter him at all . . . actually he kind of hoped it was Frank or even Memphis with him. Because both were too fond of making little jokes and quips to Sway- who was pretty vocal about how she and Raines needed to be more like him and Ripley-about how they doubted Ripley was actually as pleased with him as she acted . . . and that she was probably just too afraid to leave him.

He grinned, leaning down to kiss up her collarbone before biting it lightly . . . loving that her little moan gained some volume. Oh they were about to see how pleased he kept her . . .

* * *

Donnie turned, glaring at Atley as the man stalked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge and pulling out two beers before slamming both on the counter. He sighed, shaking his head before grabbing one and opening it; taking a long pull from the Highlife before he almost choked at the sound that echoed down the hallway and filled the apartment.

He turned, leveling a dark look on Atley as he tried not to think about what they'd walked in on . . . and what apparently was still going on. God how did Sphinx's neighbors listen to that all hours of the day? He'd never wanted to know about their sex life after it started . . . actually he'd just told Ripley to be safe and he was happy for her before trying to forget she was having sex at all. But there was no way he was going to forget that.

He shook his head. He'd never expected Sphinx to seem as damned . . . tender with the girl but if Donnie hadn't known any better he'd sworn the two of them had been making love instead of the fucking Atley had called it. He'd been able to see the man's mouth hit hers hard and bruising as she leaned into him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders while her other hand slid up and into his hair. And Sphinx had groaned against her lips, pushing her back into his bed as his hands slid down her sides. And when his lips left hers to travel down her jaw and neck-leaving tiny red marks in their wake- Donnie had to fight the shiver that coursed down his spine at Ripley's throaty little moan.

He had never wanted to hear that kid make that noise . . . and now he was never going to be able to forget it. He turned to Atley, glaring at him as the man shook his head, obviously trying to process what they'd been witness to . . . before growling. He was thinking about it . . .

He reached over, hitting Atley as another moan filled the apartment . . . though this one was far too deep to have belonged to Ripley. But it was definitely her voice that followed it, calling out the stoic runner's name before everything went deathly still.

Atley grumbled, draining half of his beer before going to sit on the couch and gripe. And Donnie moved to follow him, sinking into the couch while he glared at his friend. Why did he agree to go with Jackson to get Sphinx to check on his damned apartment?

* * *

Ripley stood under the spray of the water, refusing to even think of getting out of the shower. Even though it was steadily getting colder. She had no idea why she hadn't stopped him when they'd been interrupted but now she was extremely embarrassed with the whole situation . . . . and she did not want to go out there and face the music. Because she knew for fact she'd gotten really, really loud . . . and Donnie was the poor idiot Atley had drug with him . . .

She shivered, turning to try to coax more warm water from the pipes when the shower curtain pushed back and she jumped. Before glaring at her practically preening lover as he smirked at her. She huffed, turning from him as his grin darkened before he reached out and shut off the water. He held out his hand and she spotted the big, comfy towel he had in his other one. And despite how embarrassed she was over how she'd acted in the heat of the moment that towel looked far too inviting to refuse.

It had to be warmer than standing here shivering.

She took his hand, letting him pull her out before wrapping her up in the plush terry clothe before his mouth bent to catch hers. And she didn't fight melting into him as his hands smoothed the material over her. She sighed, letting him pull away as he went to dry her off . . . before she flushed crimson at what he whispered to her.

"God you're beautiful . . . how'd I end up with you?"

She moved, looking down at him as he knelt in front of her . . . and she felt her heart jump as he leaned in and kissed the tattoo on her hip; tracing the crest with his tongue before pulling into him. She rolled her eyes, smacking his shoulder lightly as he chuckled darkly. And he'd said she was insatiable earlier? He was the damned nympho . . .

"Oh no. We've already given them a good enough show today . . ."

He chuckled, looking up at her before kissing from her tattoo over her belly. And she had no idea why but he loved to do that . . . and run his hands over the tiny swell she'd been complaining to Paul about.

"They're gone Love. I'm gonna meet them to go to Atley's in half an hour . . . which gives me just enough time to do this . . ."

She rolled her eyes again before looking down at him like he was insane.

"Do what?"

He grinned, picking her up and setting her on the vanity before kissing her again. And she didn't even bother to argue with him after his tongue pushed past her lips. God they were both nymphos . . . but it was his fault.

* * *

Sphinx strolled past Atley as he leaned against the side of his car in the parking complex below the apartments, not even bothering to hide the grin on his face as his friend growled. Maybe that would teach him not to just burst in unannounced . . . Probably not but he could hope, right?

He nodded to Donnie-who was shaking his head and starting towards the Malibu without ever catching his eye- before looking to Jackson as he glowered. And as soon as Donnie was in the car, his friend turned on him; practically seething.

"I get that we kind of barged in but did you seriously have to do that? Did you really think I need to know what that girl sounds like screaming out anyone's name . . . And what the hell took so damned long for you to get down here?"

Sphinx shrugged, grinning darkly to his friend before looking to the Malibu. And he couldn't seem to stop the words that passed through his lips. But watching Atley's face drain of color was worth it . . . even if it just made him want to go right back upstairs and crawl back in bed beside Ripley. Who was spread across his bed sleeping soundly . . . and would probably stay that way until he got home. He'd made sure to wear her out so she wouldn't even contemplate going anywhere . . .

"Had to eat, Jackson . . . Why? Want to hear about how that was too?"

Atley shook his head, going to the passenger door and piling into the Malibu as he glanced back at Donnie. Who looked up to him as Sphinx grinned and shook his head, moving to the car slowly. But he heard the conversation and almost laughed out loud at the look on Don's face when he got into his car.

"Well? What took so long?"

"Apparently he had to eat before he could tear himself away long enough to come and help us . . ."

Donnie shook his head, muttering as he shifted in the back seat. And Atley looked about ready to murder something. But the man had a point. It was getting harder and harder for him to let Ripley stay away from him . . . and he was hoping that her going back to school would help with this . . . clinginess he'd developed. Because the last thing he needed was for that to be permanent when he knew the likelihood of them being wasn't.

"Oh I bet he had to eat . . . It's a wonder he ever lets her outta that damned bed."

* * *

Donnie looked over Atley's ransacked apartment, shaking his head as they moved from room to room. Whoever had done this was serious . . . and they would've definitely hurt Jackson if he'd stepped inside. He turned, looking to Atley as he picked up the broken lamp shade before throwing it back down onto the shattered glass from his coffee table. And suddenly he found himself happy that it had taken Sphinx so long to get ready and for them to get here . . . because the muddy footprint beside the mess was just barely dry.

Meaning whoever hadn't been gone long . . .

He looked to Sphinx who nodded once before going to the front door to wait while Atley tried to shift through the wreckage. Problem was they didn't have time for him to do that . . . They needed to get him what he needed and get out. Before whoever decided to come back.

"C'mon Jackson. We need to pack you up . . . you can stay with me 'til we find you a new place. I got the room . . ."

Atley looked up before nodding, going into the bedroom to grab as much as he could before he cursed. And Donnie moved into the room and felt his heart stop. The assholes that had done this had shredded his bed, completely destroying it and spreading feathers and torn fabric everywhere . . . and it looked like every bit of his clothes were shredded on top of them. His drawers had been ransacked and busted, things tossed this way and that . . . and all of the porcelain in the bathroom was shattered and broken.

Donnie sighed, clapping Jackson on the shoulder. He was around the same size as Frankie and Memphis . . . the two could donate some stuff until they got all of this settled. But as they went to turn to leave they saw the large bullet holes in the wall. And Donnie knew whoever did this wasn't playing. For once Jackson being so paranoid was a good thing . . .

Because the bastards wouldn't have hurt him . . . they would've killed him.

* * *

Atley sighed, shaking his head as he took a long drink of the beer Memphis passed him. He was officially in hiding at Donnie's until this shit cleared out . . . and he hated every fucking minute of it. Whoever this informant was they were being protected. And the protector wanted him dead.

And wasn't afraid to just flat out kill his ass in his apartment . . .

He looked up, nodding to Sway as she sank into the couch beside him. He honestly thought it was a bad thing for them to follow him to Donnie's . . . but they had insisted. And he still had to call Otto and Ripley to let them know . . . Christ what a mess. He moved, letting Sway lay her hand on his as she looked him over before looking back up to Memphis. And she asked the question they all wanted answered. Too bad no one had a magic eight ball laying around to consult. Because he was officially out of ideas . . . and he couldn't risk calling Cacuzza from any phone of Donnie's.

This shit just kept getting worse and worse . . . And the light he'd found for them turned out to be a damned train. He snorted, taking a deep swig of his beer. As usual . . .

"So what do we do next? I mean . . . we're boosts. Not mobsters or gangbangers. We don't run this way . . . we never have. Hell, we don't usually piss anybody off. You know?"

Donnie sighed, flopping into his chair as Memphis paced. And Atley knew he was worried. He'd been trying to get in touch with Frankie and San through the cell phone Cacuzza had given them for almost and hour. And so far all they kept getting was a whole lot of nothing. Which wouldn't have been a big deal . . . . before someone tried to execute his wall that is.

Memphis growled, killing the phone call before turning to him and Sway. And Donnie was up and moving before the man even finished his thought . . . making Atley move to grab a pen and a piece of paper. If they were going to check on the others then they needed to have Sphinx. And Sway needed to go stay there with Ripley. Because he knew the hulking runner had taken the time over the past few months to teach his petite little lover how to use the Franchi SPAS 12 shotgun he kept in his closet.

If anything tried to get to them, Ripley could probably put a whole through them . . . or at the very least wing them. In the process of blowing the door off its hinges of course . . .

"We're going to check on them. I called Otto and he's sending Hex to meet us. Seems the Irishman showed up there about twenty minutes ago . . . with Darrel in tow. Darrel's gonna stay with Junie and Otto . . ."

Atley scratched out Sphinx's number, pushing it into Memphis's hand before turning to Sway.

"Call the crazy bastard. Ripley's at his place so it should be okay . . . and you need to go stay with her Wayland. No one knows where Sphinx lives . . . they didn't even run him when they booked us. Just tossed him a cell because eh wouldn't talk. It's the safest place for you girls right now . . ."

Sway snorted, rolling her eyes and opened her mouth to refuse when Memphis spoke over her. His voice cold and full of authority and Atley was amazed the man had it in him to tell her what to do. And that she seemed to listen. Maybe their leader wasn't as whipped as they all thought after all . . .

"You're going, Sway. Now. I don't want you to get hurt . . . not again. And these guys aren't playing. We'll walk you to the car."

* * *

Ripley moved through Sphinx's kitchen, humming herself as she put the frying pan into the sink. And she didn't even jump when she turned around and Sphinx was there, staring down at her with a raised brow. She grinned, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist; letting her prop her chin on his chest as he smirked down to her.

"Helped yourself to my kitchen I see . . ."

She shrugged, kissing the spot right over his heart before stretching to kiss his chin. Which she just barely managed since he didn't dip to meet her. His hands did run down her waist to her hips though, tugging her flush against him as he looked her over. She blushed, reaching up to push her hair out of her face as she smiled up to him. He'd asked her to stay with him while he was off of work and she'd agreed, packing a small bag that she'd dropped in his bedroom as soon as she'd gotten there the night before. And he'd yet to see everything she'd stuffed in her duffle of tricks.

But the dusky teal cotton dress she was wearing was one of the newer items. It was simple with long sleeves-that she had pushed to her elbows- and fit her like a second skin before flaring out to wave gently at her hips. The low slung scooped neck was well off her shoulders, cutting right across her chest just about the top of her breasts . . . and as his hands smoothed over the dress again she knew he liked it. But then again he loved it when she wore dresses so it wasn't too much of leap for him.

She turned back, checking the timer before she pulled her bottom lips between her teeth and grinned up at him bashfully.

"I wanted to make us dinner . . . I figured you'd be hungry after dealing with Atley and Donnie. I mean, you haven't had anything today so-"

He moved, picking her up and dropping her onto the countertop before he stepped between her legs. And the groan she got when his hands smoothed over her thighs-pushing the dress up and to her hips as he did so- she knew he was about to say something perverted. He had that look on his face . . .

"Oh I had you . . . or don't you remember?"

She blushed, looking up at him as he smoldered down at her and she loved the way he was looking at her. It wasn't often that she got to see that look . . . but when she did she relished it. He was looking at her the way Memphis looked at Sway. And it always made her heart do weird little flip flops in her chest. Just like when he would pop up and say something sweet. Like he had before . . . She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders loosely as he dipped and ran his nose over hers.

"How could I forget? I think half the floor heard me . . ."

He grinned before he brushed his lips over hers, lingering just long enough to be sweet before he pulled away. And glanced over at the oven as the timer dinged. He turned back, raising a brow as she went to move to get it.

"What are we having then?"

She grinned, bending to pull the food out before she answered. And when she turned back he was right behind her, looking over the pan with interest. She rolled her eyes. God he always thought with his stomach . . .

"You had the stuff to make bourbon chicken. And I peeled and mashed those potatoes before they went bad. Do you want anything else?"

He shook his head, dipping to kiss the tip of her nose as she giggled. IT was nice for them to be able to do this . . . but as he moved away she noticed his shoulders start to tense. And she knew it wasn't going to happen often. He would be okay for the first few minutes of something domestic . . . but as soon as he realized how cozy it was his mood soured. He wasn't used to stuff like this. And she was going to have to respect that enough to not make him uncomfortable . . .

She reached out, catching his hand as he went to move to the sink and had to quell down her heartache as he flinched. God if she ever found out who'd hurt him they would be dead . . . because no one should be afraid to be happy the way he was. She moved slowly, holding his hand in hers before she smiled up at him. And she worked really hard for him to not see that she'd noticed his change in mood. Or the flinch.

"I'm sorry I commandeered your kitchen. You can take over mine next time, okay? I was kind of thinking with my gut . . ."

He turned, looking her over and nodded once before bending to press a kiss to her cheek. And she sighed a sigh of relief. Boyfriend freakout temporarily averted. Now she just had to keep it that way . . . She turned, pulling a beer from his fridge and handing it to him with a knowing look before she went to start making their plates. As she was dishing out the chicken an idea hit her.

"What did Atley need earlier anyway? He find some grand new way to pipe the Chinese food right into his kitchen?"

Sphinx snorted, shaking his head as he propped against the counter. And she watched him drain half the beer before he set it down . . . Okay that wasn't good. Sphinx had an alcohol tolerance to rival the best of them but he almost always paced himself. He didn't mind drinking heavily or getting drunk-because the second one was pretty rare from what she'd seen- but he didn't knock them back in front of her . . . not unless he was aggravated.

"Someone broke in and trashed the bloody place. An' put three slugs in his walls just for shits an giggles."

She turned, looking him over as what he was saying sunk in. And she was suddenly furious with him for not telling her before. She slammed the plates down on the counter, her hands going to her hips as she glared at him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Is he okay? He isn't hurt is he?"

Sphinx snorted again, rolling his eyes before he smirked at her. And she knew she probably looked ridiculous in the dress, her barefoot tapping as she waited on him to answer but she didn't care. He needed to learn what to communicate and when. She knew he rarely spoke but seriously!

"He's fine Love. Gonna hafta move but fine . . ."

She rolled her own eyes before going to speak right as a knock sounded on the front door. She stopped, looking at him skeptically before he glanced at her. She moved to him, leaning in to whisper as he tugged her to his chest.

"Are you expecting company I don't know about?"

He shook his head before going to get the door. And she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and catching his hand, trying to pull him back to her as she hissed.

"Sphinx! What if its someone who helped wreck Atley's place?"

He gave her a deadpan look before extracting his hand from hers. And as he spoke she felt like a stupid kid . . . but it had sounded reasonable in her mind. It just sounded stupid when she said out loud . .

"I doubt they'd knock Love. Just stay back . . ."

She huffed as he shook his head, moving through the living room to answer the door as she wrapped her arms around herself. And she knew it was stupid but just as he pulled the door open the phone rang. And she couldn't help the startled yelp that slipped past her lips as she glared at the wall mounted extension while she clutched her chest. God they were trying to kill her . . .

* * *

Sphinx pulled the door open, not expecting to see Wayland on the other side. And apparently something was wrong. Her cheeks were moist and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. But despite that she was dressed more like she used to . . . in tight fitting blue jeans and a cropped black shirt beneath her fitted black leather jacket. She looked up at him and went to speak right as the phone in the kitchen rung. And he didn't even get to sigh before the scream from the same area brought his head whipping around fast enough to make his neck hurt.

_Ripley . . ._

He moved away from the door quickly, Sway following right behind him only to barely keep from running into him as he stopped to look at Ripley. Who was clutching her chest as she glared at his phone like it was responsible for this mess. He growled, glaring at her as she turned to him . . . and he was still so aggravated that her flaming cheeks did little but enrage him further. Was she trying to give him a bloody heart attack? Honestly?

She looked at him before throwing her hands in the air and crossing to the phone, practically jerking it off the wall as she answered it. And he had to fight the shudder that wanted to course down his spine. Her voice always dropped when she was angry but she wasn't even trying to keep it higher as she seethed into the receiver.

"I swear to God this had better be important or someone's going to die . . ."

He watched her face fall before she pulled the phone away and looked behind him. And he saw the aggravation leak back into her eyes as she put the piece back to her ear.

"Wow? Really? Well that would've been good to know like about five seconds ago. You gave me a heart attack, Raines. Yes she's here . . . what do mean tell Sphinx? He might not talk Memphis but he can hear. Tell him yourself . . ."

She reached out, holding the phone to him as she grumbled. And while he knew that Raines had just stepped in it, it was nice to see he wasn't the only one who stayed in trouble with her. Actually it was kind of relieving.

He took the phone, watching her turn to go and finish what she'd started. And he suddenly wanted to skin their leader alive. He might not be totally comfortable with the overly domestic setting Ripley had dredged up with the cooking and the cleaning she'd done-even though he knew not even bother complaining about the latter- but he damn sure wanted to sit and eat with her. And then pick her up and take her right back to bed.

"_Sphinx? This is Memphis . . . I need you to meet me and Donnie at Frank and San's. We can't get in touch with them . . . and Otto got some really weird news from Manday. Someone leaked it on the streets earlier today that Frankie was the rat . . . .But they're saying it was while we were all in holding. None of us talked and we stayed together so it isn't him. Someone's trying to set us up, man. And Manday heard that they weren't being too discrete about passing out their address either."_

Sphinx stilled, looking to Ripley and Sway before turning back to the phone. And the man spoke again before he had to. Which was a relief in and off itself. He might talk to his girl and Atley but he wasn't looking forward to long conversations with the others anytime soon. Even Raines . . .

"_So I'm asking you to let Sway stay with Ripley while we see to this . . . They're safest there. And Atley swore that it was the best way . . . So can you please press a button if its alright and you're coming to help?"_

Sphinx sighed, reaching up and pressing a button before glaring at Ripley as she threw her hands up in the air; shaking her head as she grumbled.

"Oh great. They don't do that unless they want you to go somewhere and do something . . . Awesome."

Memphis sighed into the phone, pulling his attention back to the conversation and away from Ripley.

"_Thanks man . . . we'll meet you there. The address is 739 Lincoln Avenue . . . and be careful. We have no clue what's going on with this . . ." _

He hung up, turning to Ripley as she turned to him. And he saw she was worried even beneath the bitching she was doing. She wasn't stupid . . . and she knew if Wayland was here it was bad. He sighed, crossing to her as they heard Sway walk back into the living room and sink into the sofa with a loud yawn. And when he glanced back he knew that both his and Ripley's eyes were ticking as the girl propped her boot clad feet up onto his coffee table. He gave a long suffering sigh before turning back to her, cupping her cheek as she looked up to him with big fearful eyes.

"Is it bad?"

He half shrugged before nodding his head once. And he watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth and worry it before she sighed. She stretched onto her tip toes, brushing her lips across his before settling back on her bare feet.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want to have to visit you in the hospital again . . ."

He nodded, pressing his forehead against hers before he dipped to rub his cheek along hers. And he felt her shiver at what he whispered to her.

"I will be Love. You and Wayland eat . . . I'll make it up to you. Get the gun if there's any trouble . . . "

She rolled her eyes before kissing him again. And it was a long, sweet kiss that he would've never imagined getting in his whole miserable life. She went to pull away and he tugged her back, deepening the kiss as her arms locked around his shoulders. He almost picked her up and put her back on the counters when she pulled away, looking up to him before she laid her head against his chest.

"I love you, Sphinx. Please promise me you'll be careful . . . and take care of the others."

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her curls before he pulled away and moved to leave; nodding to Wayland as he crossed to the door. And he had to smirk as he heard the other girl gripe when he closed it.

"Oh. You get kisses and hugs when you tell him to be careful. I got yelled at when I said I wasn't going to just wait around. How fair is that, huh?"

He shook his head before going to the elevator quickly. It was nice to know that with everything he did wrong he occasionally got something right . . . now he just hoped that the others were fairing half as well. Because something about this just didn't feel right. Not at all . . .

* * *

Hex pulled up to the address he'd been given, making sure he moved quickly and quietly to the door. He might not've always gotten along with Frankie and Santoro-though that was their fault in his opinion and through no wrong doing of his own- but he liked the two well enough. And he'd sworn to Raines and Halliwell that if he hung his kit with them it was for keeps. Making the two hooligans worthy of doing this right . . .

He was almost at the porch when movement to the side caught his attention and he turned, pulling the Heckler and Koch .45 Mk 23 from the waist of his pants; leveling it on the person who had been moving up the walkway parallel to him. The man jumped, stepping into the light before holding his hands up. And Hex felt himself sigh in relief as he saw it was San. He lowered the weapon but didn't put it away, even as San started giving him hell. Because it was far too quiet for this to be good . . .

He shook his head, glaring to the other runner as the man hissed at him.

"For Christ's sake, Hecksland what in the fuck is wrong with you? You were going to shoot me! And what the fuck is that thing a canon?"

He motioned the man over, trying to keep his temper in check as he nodded his chin to the house. And he watched San's face fall as he quietly spoke to the man. Oh this wasn't good. Not at all . . .

"Quiet Santoro. Or yer gonna let everyone on tha bloody block know about it. Have ye heard from Frank? Raines as been tryin' ta call fer almost an hour now and gettin' no answer . . ."

San shook his head, falling in step behind him as they moved slowly up on the porch. And Hex had to admit that if it were under other circumstances he would like to get see their home. Jackson had said the two shared the house-had for years apparently- and they weren't bad to drink and relax with. He glanced back to San, listening as he spoke. And he could see how worried he was about their crewmate coming out. But if the rumors were to be believed the two were like brothers, having come up together from nothing.

"I've been trying to call from Melissa's for a while and didn't get an answer. I just thought he was out . . . but now that I see you here I'm doubting it. What's gone down?"

Hex sighed, moving to the door and waiting for San to pull out his keys. But as he touched the knob, the door creaked open on its own slowly . . . and they could both see through the dim light that the place had been trashed. San stopped, looking over the wrecked furniture and broken glass before he tried to push past him. But Hex stopped him, shaking his head as he brought the weapon up again.

"Easy boy-o. Jackson's place got hit 'cause he went diggin' fer tha rat. But Manday dropped tha word that someone said it was tha Fish . . . and's been sayin' it ta whoever stood still long enough ta listen."

San paled, raisin a shaking hand to his forehead before he shook himself.

"Nah man. No way. Frankie can be a dick but he's loyal to Memphis . . . to all of us."

Hex nodded, pushing through the living room to glance into the kitchen. It was in pretty much the same state as the other, all of the cabinets open and the glasses and dishes broken and shattered everywhere. But what worried him was the dark splotches of red he saw intermingled . . . because it looked frighteningly familiar to dried blood.

San looked through and saw the same thing, shoving past him to go down the hall. Hex cursed under his breath and moved to follow him . . . only to stop as they hit the doorway to what he supposed was the other boost's bedroom. There were big patches of blood everywhere on the ground and furniture . . . but the crumpled lump in the floor was where Santoro shot to once he regained himself. He watched the man tear off his overshirt and turn the broken and bleeding boost on the ground, holding the shirt against the ghastly slice across his face.

Hex looked everything over and turned, raising the weapon again as movement caught his eye. He kept it raised until none other than the Sphinx emerged from the dimly lit living area, Memphis and Astricky right behind him. Memphis pushed by Sphinx, going into the room as they heard a gurgled groan echo off the walls of the too quiet house. And a few seconds later he and San pulled Frank out and towards the car, Sphinx stepping to the side to let them pass.

Hex watched the recognition flash through the bigger runner's eyes before he turned to him, brow raised. Hex nodded grimly, watching Donnie take San's place as Raines spoke to the man.

"San you need to call the cops. We'll take him to the hospital . . . but this needs to be reported before someone finds out and does it for us. Hex?"

The Irishman turned, looking to Raines as he locked eyes with him.

"stay with him. And shoot anyone who isn't one of us or wearing a uniform. Got me?"

Hex nodded, turning to Sphinx as the man settled against the wall. Apparently he was staying too . . . but Christ how did they explain this?

* * *

Hours later, Sphinx pushed into his apartment with Memphis lagging behind him. The crew leader was covered in Frankie's blood . . . and he knew he was rattled. But then again it was the man's first Glasgow smile so he was entitled to be a bit shaken up. Sphinx had seen enough of them himself when he was in London, between the Pikies and the immigrants that would occasionally flit through the gangs or push through on their way to other cities . . . so the sight of the deep slice across Frankie's mouth hadn't been too shocking for him.

It was the fact that it was only done on one side. That was odd . . . almost like whoever had done it had been interrupted or stopped before they could finish. He sighed, shaking his head. Whatever happened and whoever did it beside the fact, Frankie wasn't ever going to be pretty again. If he lived through the night . . .

The man had been beaten nearly to death before they'd cut him . . . and he had enough broken bones and internal bleeding that he wasn't going to be out of the hospital anytime soon. And they had a damn sheet to run in two days time for Manday . . . He turned, looking Memphis over before shaking himself.

He didn't care how thin they were but he wasn't letting Ripley run. Period. This was too serious . . . and she wasn't getting in the middle of it. Not if he could help it. Memphis sighed, looking around the apartment before turning to him. And he noticed what the other man had. Where were the girls?

He stepped into the kitchen before shaking his head at what was waiting on him. The kitchen had been straightened and the dishes cleaned . . . and as he pulled the fridge open to grab a beer he noticed the note on the fridge.

I went to bed . . . Dinner's in the fridge. Love you.

He felt his face darken before Memphis's words made him stop and reconsider being angry. Maybe it wasn't so bad for her to do things like this after all . . . but he still didn't like the way it made him feel. He knew if they got too deep then things would go even more toxic when they finally soured . . . and seeing that she didn't mind doing stuff like this didn't thrill him the way it did the others. It made him feel trapped. He'd been on his own far too long . . . and another person trying to step in and take over things-even with good intentions-made him start to feel caged in. Like he had no control . . .

"Oh man. She made you dinner? And left you a sweet note? Fuck me. I'm gonna get yelled at for not bringing Sway and Ripley does this for you . . . You're lucky Sphinx. She really does right by you . . ."

Sphinx rolled his eyes but he looked the note over again as he handed Memphis a beer. He might not like the caged feeling but he could see Raines was at least partially right. Because he could imagine the fight Wayland would put up if anyone had expected this of her . . . He turned, going to move down the hall with Memphis right behind him. But neither were prepared for what was waiting behind his door.

Apparently they both gone to bed . . . Ripley had changed into those damned French shorts and her raw silk tank top, the pale pink of her panties shining through the black lace as she slept. And since Wayland hadn't planned to stay the night she was stripped down to her panties and that cropped black shirt. Which was a tank top . . . and he had to admit that the exposed skin and curves weren't a bad surprise to find . . . even with the random tattoos scattered across them. Her hair was wild and falling over the pillows, mingling with Ripley's lavender blonde curls. Both girls were turned to face one another . . . and almost snuggled together on top of his covers. God they were a sight . . . maybe he needed to let her call her nurse back after all.

He turned, watching Raines moan and take a long drink of his beer before shaking his head. And he found he agreed with the man.

"Damnation. Now that is something to come home to . . . It almost makes the blood and carnage worth it . . ."

Sphinx sighed, moving to wake Ripley up when Sway moved; yawning as she snuggled into Ripley as his girl tugged her closer. And he knew he had to get out of the room before he did something insanely stupid. Like try to fall in between them . . . as they slept. He looked up and Raines was already gone, marching down the hall as he grumbled. God Atley was never going to believe this . . .


	54. Chapter 54

_Alright kiddies . . . we're almost there for this one. Maybe. Maybe not . . ._

* * *

Sphinx glared at Ripley as she got ready to go. He didn't know what had gotten into her but she was out of her damned mind to think he was going to let her go and sit in that damned hospital . . . especially without someone else there. Normally he would send Atley but with him having to keep as low as he could-and Donnie pretty much trying to run as much for Otto as he could while keeping an eye on his guest- she didn't have anyone to go with her. She turned to him, shaking her head as she straightened her shirt. And he had no clue what had possessed her to start dressing the way she had but he both loved and hated it.

He loved the way she'd dressed before-all of the odd things coming together to make something uniquely her own- but he'd occasionally thought it could look too innocent. But now she seemed to be leaning more and more toward better fitting and . . . adult clothing. And while he loved the way her new clothes hung to her and showcased the figure that starting to fill out more and more he hated that it made other people look at her. She was his until she didn't want to be . . . and he was finding that other men-and women-liked what he'd claimed.

And this damned get up was no different.

The pale grayish aqua lacey tank top clung to her like it was painted on, cupping her chest and molding to her curves before coming to frilly end right at the apex of her thighs. The light washed jeans were just as bad, clinging to her long legs and almost covering the tops of her black satin flats . . . but the bolero cardigan she'd thrown on over the tank is what made it seem so bad. Because the jacket clung to her chest just like the shirt, while the long sleeves covered her knuckles. And the embroidered glittering silver and turquoise koi fish dancing across the left shoulder wasn't something she usually chose for herself . . .

He shook himself, watching her gather her book to put in her bag before she glanced up to him. And he fought back a groan at her makeup. The same way she'd been doing it since Christmas . . . which had only been for a few days but with everything that had gone on it seemed like a lifetime. She raised a brow, flipping her hair over her shoulder before she crossed her arms. Which just pushed her breasts up and made them even more evident. She wasn't going anywhere alone . . . not now.

_God why did he have to go with bloody Hex to talk with Atley's informant?_

She sighed, shaking her head before moving to him; wrapping her arms around his waist as she looked up to him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lover . . . what's made you look so sour?"

He glowered down at her as she smiled up at him.

"You're not going, Ripley. I mean it."

She rolled her eyes before sighing again. And he knew she wasn't taking him seriously. Which was a severe mistake on her part. He was serious. She wasn't going to the bloody hospital. Not alone. And not looking like this . . .

"Silly bear I'll be fine . . . would you quit worrying so much?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes . . . before groaning as she stretched up and caught his Adam's apple between her teeth; scraping the flesh lightly before kissing it. God she couldn't do that or neither of them were going anywhere. Except right back to bed . . . which is where he'd planned to keep her anyway . . . She giggled as he shuddered, tugging him down to meet her mouth as she stretched as tall as she could.

"I love you . . . and its going to be fine. I'm going to be in a hospital with security . . . and I swear on my shoe collection I'll be careful . . . okay?"

He sighed, leaning into her as her mouth moved over his. And he didn't even care that his hands mussed her hair as his fingers threaded through her curls. Or that Hex was probably on the way to Otto's as he did this . . . All he cared about was getting her out of those clothes. And spread right back across his sheets . . .

* * *

Ripley shifted in the hospital chair, rolling her eyes as she watched Frankie toss in his sleep. He'd barely been awake at all, only coming around long enough to whine about how much his face hurt-and with all of the pain killers in his system that was heartbreaking enough on its own- before dozing back off. She glanced back to her book, looking over the chapters she'd been trying to review. She knew she wasn't in class yet but she needed to be ready.

Especially since the courses were going to be more hands on in the actual classroom and independent studying for the tests.

She sighed, turning to the next page. It was best to get as much of this done now as she could . . . because she seriously doubted that Sphinx was going to give her the opportunity once she got back to his apartment. He'd been overly verbal over how he'd wanted to spend the time before she went back to school . . . which was shocking in itself. But there was something more going on with all of this that had her worried . . . about their future. She could see he was (still) warring with the more emotional side of their relationship . . . and she was trying to limit how often she told him she loved him because she could taste how torn he was over it.

But as soon as she would go to stick with that decision he'd pop up and do something so sweet or thoughtful that she'd give in. And he would seem to melt and preen until he remembered himself. She shook her head, finally putting the book away as Frankie's monitor beeped again. This was all so confusing . . . and it didn't seem to be getting any better.

_And that was just the shit between them . . ._

All of this with Frankie and the crew was finally wearing on her . . . and she was seriously beginning to consider taking Cacuzza's offer to have the meddling cop offed. If for no other reason that to give them one less thing to try and fight against.

Atley's contacts had al but gone silent . . . and Hex was stepping up to be the front runner in their . . . seedier dealings. Which was pretty amazing in itself because she couldn't honestly believe other criminals weren't trying to skin the idiot alive. Hell, she'd had to run with him alone and deal with him in pretty moderate doses . . . and she still wanted to gut him. He was a sweet crazy idiot . . . but she couldn't handle him. Not without extreme periods of separation to give her nerves time to soothe.

She stood, stretching as she glanced to her watch. It was almost time for San to get here . . . and she could go ahead and dip out a few minutes early. She grabbed her bag and turned, nearly jumping out of her skin as she saw the same damned boost she'd just been thinking about. She glared at the Irishman lounging in the doorway before shaking her head and going to push past him.

"I thought you were with Sphinx . . . Or did you bail on him just to aggravate me?"

Hex grinned, shrugging his brows before shaking his head. And he moved to follow her as she went to go down the hallway to the elevator.

"Oh trust me lass, aggravatin' you is probably one of the few things ta get me killed quick. Yer boy'd gut me fast fer making you angry . . . San ended up goin with the beastie. And I volunteered to come an' sit with Frank . . . Where you headed of ta then?"

She rolled her eyes, hitting the button before glancing at him. He was dressed in a snug fitting charcoal thermal shirt-with the sleeves pushed to his elbows- loose over the faded but well fitting jeans, with black scuffed boots on his feet. But his hair kept drawing her eye. It was wild and everywhere . . . and seemed lighter from his time out in the sun the past few days. The elevator dinged and he held a hand out for her to go ahead, making her shake her head as she stepped inside. She hit the button before settling against the back wall. And decided to answer him. He was one of them now . . . even if it was an annoying part . . .

"Back to Sphinx's apartment. I'm going to meet him there and see what he wants to do. Memphis is going by Manday's to see what you guys are running tonight . . ."

Hex nodded, looking ahead as they waited for the doors to open. And she was shocked by his next words.

"I'll walk ya ta yer car before I go back up ta watch over tha Fish. You go straight there, lass . . . Streets aren't friendly ta anyone right now . . ."

She glanced at him before nodding once, letting him step out ahead of her before he fell instep beside her. She sighed, shaking her head. All of the men in their crew had gone beyond paranoid over the stuff with Atley . . . and none of them would confess as to what was really going on. She knew that someone had set Frank up . . . and that he'd been sliced and diced for it. But they were all super skittish now. And they refused to let her or Sway go anywhere on their own . . .

She rolled her eyes, stepping through the sliding glass doors and into the brisk air with a sigh. She loved summer but winter definitely had its perks . . . like Sphinx in the snug sweaters he kept in the top of his closet . . . and not sweating to death all of the time. She motioned for Hex to follow her before starting towards her car . . . only to nearly die as she saw who was leaned against it.

There in the flesh was J . . . and he was lazily tossing a box of candy from hand to hand as he lounged on the hood of her Chevelle. She glanced at Hex as he stilled, hand going to the waist of his pants and she saw for the first time he was packing some kind of large semi automatic gun . . . And she knew for fact that all of Johnny B's boys always carried. Christ they were going to kill one another before she could find out what in the hell was going on . . .

Hex glared at the gangbanger as the man grinned, nodding his chin up once before giving the Irishman a smile that more of a sneer . . . full of golden teeth. Hex snarled, going to pull his piece as J stepped away from her car. She growled, stepping between them and glaring. Before sending up a silent prayer that they didn't shoot her so they could go back to trying to kill one another. She didn't put it past J . . . and Hex was unstable.

She turned to J, making sure to keep a peripheral on her newest crewmate before she spoke.

"What are you doing here J? Visiting family?"

The man laughed; the same loud laugh he'd given when she'd slugged him before he pushed away from her car to step closer. Which just made Hex frazzle even more. She tried not to sigh. God men where so damned stupid . . . and they were about to get her killed. But J's words brought her full attention back to the dark, lanky thug. And she felt her own hackles rise at what he said. What in the fuck was he talking about?

"Just checkin' to see if your boy's still breathin . . . whoever fucked 'im up did it good . . . Jackson shouldn't a gone diggin' . . . "

She straightened, looking him over before shrugging. She knew that his crew knew about all of their runners but she wasn't about to start doling out information when she didn't have to. That was a good way to get killed.

"What's it to you, J? For all I know it was your boys that did it . . ."

He looked her over before shrugging; tossing her the candy before pushing his hands deep into his pockets. But his words left her feeling cold. He knew what he was talking about . . . and despite how calm she was trying to act she was terrified. She had no clue what was going on . . . and when she found Sphinx and Atley she was going to kill them. They were keeping things from her . . . and she didn't appreciate being left to deal with it.

"Here, doll. Feed the Fish. And a warnin' for you . . . the boys that cut him up ain't squeamish about doing it to women either. They know ya'll run for Cacuzza . . . and if they can't flip you then they gonna cut and gut you. Just like they did Frankie boy up there. Only it'll be worse . . . He was just a warnin' . . ."

She looked down to the candy before nodding once and when J shot forward she didn't even think about bringing her elbow up and going for the left side of his jaw. He caught her arm, shaking his head at her as Hex pulled his gun. But he couldn't see what she had pulled from her purse . . . and had pressed against the man's jugular. And even though the blade was biting into her arm with the way she was having to hold it she knew if push came to shove she could slice him before he could do any serious damage to her.

She hoped anyway . . .

J laughed, his gold teeth glinting in the dim light of the parking complex. But he eased up enough to put less pressure on her arm.

"Damn . . . you are fast ain't ya babydoll? But being fast ain't gonna save ya. Someone near an' dear's been flipped, doll. And we all know it wasn't the Fish . . . No gain for him. And whoever the bastard is, that damn rat cop Johansen is covering his ass. You tell Raines I'm gonna do him a favor and find out . . . and him and Jackson need to meet me at midnight to hear for themselves . . ."

She looked up at him, searching his dark eyes for any sign of trickery or dishonesty. But all she saw was determination and deadly sincerity. Christ . . . who had he killed to find that out? She nodded, letting him move away . . . and she saw the crease in his skin where the blade had been against it. Hex seemed shocked by the stiletto blade in her hand but she didn't have time for that . . . she had to get somewhere to call the others. He turned, going back past her Chevelle before merging back into the shadows of the complex. And she took his parting words to heart . . .

"Get somewhere safe to ride this out, doll. Cause its gonna get messy . . . and your boy ain't gonna have no reason to come or my head . . ."

She turned to Hex, waiving his gun away before she dug through her bag. She needed to find her keys and then she needed to get somewhere quick . . . the problem was where?

* * *

Atley looked around Donnie's living room, shaking his head as Memphis and Astricky both paced while they waited for Otto. He'd called both of them as soon as the kid had called him. And he knew they weren't happy with where he'd sent her but it was the safest place he could think of. Because seriously, who was crazy enough to try and go into Luka Cacuzza's place and start trouble? She would be fine . . . . nw they just had to wait on San and Sphinx to get back before they went to get ready for this meet.

He sighed, looking out the window. He didn't like it but he would do it . . . because Memphis was going to need someone there. And the others were going to run this sheet for Manday. The man had picked it up from the Triad earlier in the week . . . and no one aside from him had even glimpsed it. So he didn't really have to worry about that end too much . . . Now it was just going to be trying to keep Sphinx from gutting all of them for sending Ripley off to Cacuzza's alone while Hex stayed to babysit Frankie.

He shifted in his seat before finally closing his eyes. At least the kid was safe from all of the craziness going on tonight . . . and even though him going out now was a big risk he felt better knowing it was for a good cause. If they found out who had flipped then they could let the gangbangers or the mobsters take care of it . . .

And then life could go back to normal . . .

* * *

Sphinx looked at Atley and Raines like they were insane. Because they seriously weren't sitting here trying to tell him that they'd sent his lover to the fucking mob . . . and expected him to be okay with it. He turned his head slowly to Jackson, trying to keep his left eye from ticking as he glared at the man. But Jackson wasn't being moved. He thought this was best and he wasn't going to even attempt to be repentant . . . but at least Raines looked ready to shit himself.

Sphinx turned, nearly knocking San over as he moved to go out the door. And he didn't even stop to try to listen to Atley as he started yelling at him to stop. He didn't care what they were doing tonight. He was going to get his girl . . . and then he was going to run this damned sheet and take her home. Where they were staying until they absolutely had to leave.

**_Alone._**

Even if he had to push the damned couch in front of the door to keep Jackson out.

* * *

Memphis sighed, watching Otto drive to Carilonne's as fast as he could without getting pulled. Which was still pretty damned fast . . . He turned, looking out the window as Atley grumbled in the back seat. The man was pissed that Sphinx wouldn't listen and just be okay with Ripley being alone with Cacuzza. But Memphis could understand the hang up . . . especially if the mobster had been as attentive to the girl as he'd thought he'd been.

They moved through the block, going to park . . . and Memphis knew that Otto was wincing just as much as he was . . . because the Malibu was parked right beside Ripley's Chevelle. And from the looks of things this was going about as well as they'd all thought it would. Otto glanced back at Atley, shaking his head.

"Well there's no blood everywhere . . . yet. The next time you want to send him into a homicidal rage Jackson, do us all a favor and don't use my goddaughter as bait . . . She's liable to get hurt trying to stop him."

Atley snorted, moving to try and get out as Memphis stepped out of the Vette. And he knew that the only reason Atley wasn't agreeing is because he knew it would confirm he'd been wrong . . . and that he'd instigated the mugging of about twenty gangsters that went to try and stop the sinister boost form getting to what was his.

Otto sighed, slamming the door and going towards the steps; letting them follow behind him. And Memphis found himself praying that Sphinx had kept his cool . . . but as they stepped inside they knew it was pointless. There were two men-both in rather expensive looking suits- strewn out on the floor. Unconscious and bleeding. While the same man that had hidden in the shadows- the one that Atley had told him later was Cacuzza's personal bodyguard and freaking assassin- was trying to keep Sphinx from stepping out and onto the balcony . . .

They watched the man-Paulo- extend a hand and push against Sphinx's chest . . . before Sphinx finally seemed to lose his patience. And his unusually nonviolent methods . . . His blade was out and slashed across the tall Italian's chest and torso four times before any of them could react. And as the man fell to his knees Sphinx just snorted, shaking his head before he stepped over him . . . leaving one of the quintessential boogie man for the Cacuzza crime family kneeling and gasping in a growing puddle of his own blood.

Memphis stilled, looking to Atley as Otto moved forward to help the man to his feet and hold pressure to the pouring wounds. Atley shook his head, motioning for them to follow Sphinx.

Maybe they could stop this before it got any worse . . .

* * *

Ripley sighed, flipping through her book and making another note in the margin when the door to the restaurant opened. She turned, looking back and expected to see Paulo coming back with her coke . . . but was shocked to see Sphinx instead. He moved through the doors slowly, his eyes locked on Cacuzza as he lounged in the seat across from her; smoking as he sipped his wine. And she suddenly wondered what was going on that he was here . . .

She pushed to her feet, turning to him. He reached out, tugging her into him before his eyes grazed over quickly . . . only to lock with Cacuzza's as the mob boss spoke.

"Well, I can see Paulo didn't fair well against you after all . . . Pity. I had money on him with Jackson . . ."

Sphinx's face darkened dangerously as she looked him over. She reached down, going to get his hand when she jumped. She pulled her hands away, shocked by the sticky warmth clinging to her fingertips. She looked down, seeing the blood before noticing the dripping blade in his hand. She looked back up, eyes wide as the realization sank in. He'd cut his way through to get to her . . . and as wonderful as that made her feel it also infuriated her.

She reached out, smacking him in the chest . . . which brought his gray-green eyes down to hers. And even though the flash of heat that shot through them made her want to melt she still gathered herself up enough to yell at him.

"Are you crazy? Did you seriously cut that guy up?"

Sphinx shrugged, turning to glare back to Cacuzza as he shook his head chuckling; taking another sip of his wine. Atley and Memphis busted out onto the balcony, making both of them jump as Cacuzza laughed. She glared, smacking Atley as he stepped closer to her. Who just looked at her incredulously.

"Why the fuck did you hit me, Kid? I'm not the one who nearly gutted anybody . . ."

She crossed her arms, glaring even harder at him as he looked at her.

"You bet on us . . . again . . ."

Atley looked her over confused before he seemed to key into what she was saying. And he turned to glare at Cacuzza as hard he as he could . . . while the Sicilian laughed into his glass.

"Oh for God's sakes, Luka. You couldn't keep your damned mouth shut could you? You just had to go and get me and trouble!"

* * *

_Atley can't stay out of trouble if he tried . . . _


	55. Chapter 55

_Alright kiddies . . . this monster is coming to a close. Only a few more chapters to go . . ._

* * *

Ripley paced in front of the containers, glancing back over her shoulder every few seconds. And despite how stupid she felt doing it she couldn't stop . . . J's warning was constantly replaying in her mind. Leaving her more paranoid than even Atley had time to be. The gangbanger claimed that the person that had been flipped was near and dear . . . that they knew everything going on in their world like they were a big part of it. But no matter how hard she racked her brain she couldn't figure out who it could be.

She turned, looking back as she watched Manday's workers move to prepare for the incoming cars. She'd told Sphinx that she didn't want to be alone in either of their apartments . . . and Sway was running tonight so it wasn't like she could just hang with her. And with Atley and Memphis off to meet J he needed to run with them to get this sheet done. Because after he'd sliced and diced poor Paulo to pieces they needed to stay as much in Cacuzza's good graces as they possibly could.

Even though the mobster almost seemed to think it was funny that his key enforcer was going to need stitches . . .

She shook herself. She would never understand men enough to get their ability to find humor in the worst places. She did good to understand them well enough to work the cons she and Frank usually pulled. She stopped, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. This new player was responsible for Frankie's condition if J was t be believed . . . and as much as she hated to say it he was probably one of the few they could trust. Other than Castlebeck . . .

They each had their own agendas but they coincided with their own for the time being . . . so neither were going to try to slit their throats. Yet . . . Well, her dad had always said that the enemy of an enemy good be a fair weather friend. Even though she was personally of the opinion that the enemy of her enemy could kiss her ass just as quickly as the enemy. She turned, looking for the lights in the distance.

This was taking too long . . . The cars for tonight were an easy score. Like taking candy from a baby . . . So why weren't they back yet?

Ripley sighed, tugging Sphinx's coat tighter around her. He'd been adamant about her at least taking the thick peacoat. And now she was thankful. She had a chill straight to her bones . . . and very little of it was to do with the light misting of rain or the cold winds picking up around the docks.

_Something was wrong . . ._

* * *

Darrel sighed, shaking his head as he popped the lock for the Daytona. It was an easy score . . . and while he wasn't anywhere near as good as the man that had dropped him here he wasn't a slouch either. He was glad that he and Hex had at least been able to find a temporary haven within this crew. Raines was a good runner-hell, one of the best he'd ever seen if he was completely honest- but more than that he was fair.

He'd accepted them and their talent-despite the fact that he had people who could do just as well if not better- and been gracious for the help. Because the odd little blonde- Ripley or something like that if he remembered right- wasn't running for the time being. Something about trying to concentrate on school. He rolled his eyes, sinking into the seat and set to work getting the car to crank. He'd seen the way that the Sphinx was with her . . . and how she was with him.

And Hex had mentioned that the guy hadn't seemed too thrilled with her running before. He smirked, shaking his head to himself. He'd would've never guessed that the scary mother fucker would ever want to settle down and play house with anyone . . . but he'd claimed a clear stake on that girl. And he watched her when he was around her.

Rumor had it that she and Wayland had barely escaped Johnny B's boys a few months before . . . so that probably had a lot to do with it . . . Well that and the scary bastard was so obviously head-over-heels for her it was terrifying. Whoever was dumb enough to try and touch her would disappear. Permanently . . .

A sound off to his left caused him to sit up, looking around before going back to working just a bit faster. He shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate. He'd have plenty of time to watch the way the two of them worked together . . . but something about this wasn't right. And he needed to get this thing up and cranked so he could get on his way.

He turned the pick, grinning as the engine turned over. Thank God that had worked the first time . . . He reached out, going to pull the door closed when something hit him in the face hard; knocking him back and over the center console and gear shift as he reached up to grab his burning face. He pulled his hands back, shocked to see the dark warm liquid oozing down his fingers and over his palms. Christ was that blood?

He looked up, going to try to get back and get out before he was hit again. And this time the world started to go fuzzy and white at the edges. Before blackness overtook his vision completely. But as he faded, feeling his body start to go cold and his limbs grow incredibly heavy he thought he heard voices . . .

And then there was nothing . . .

* * *

Sphinx glanced to Hex as the Irishman pulled the car up and into the container after him. They'd apparently been the first ones back, coming in just scant seconds behind the other . . . but something was wrong. Because no one was here to collect the bloody things. Actually, there didn't seem to be anyone here period . . . Which was extremely unsettling because he'd left his girl here with these people.

He nodded to the container farthest away, watching Hex hurry to catch up with him as he walked quickly towards the impromptu headquarters. God this was too eerie . . . Hex stepped up beside him, drawing his gun from the waist of his pants; aiming the barrel down as they moved quietly towards the other area. He'd already pissed enough people off by cutting the Italian idiot from before up . . . He really didn't want to do anymore if he didn't have to.

Ripley got pissed enough with him . . .

He fought the urge to snort. How the hell was he supposed to know that the idiot wasn't going to move. And then he'd pushed him back, trying to prove how much of a badass he was . . . Well, he'd found out. He might terrify the little ninnies running with the mob but by God he wasn't afraid of anything . . . and he'd proved he was far faster than the other man when it came down to it. A gun didn't do you any good if you couldn't draw it fast enough to use it.

He watched Hex move around, bringing the gun up to level it at the person standing just inside the container. But when they turned he knew the Irishman was just as shocked as he was. Because standing there, covered in blood and clutching her father's blade like it was her lifeline was Ripley. He stepped around the Irishman, looking down at the girl. She had tears welling in her eyes and the left side of her face was swollen and an angry red . . . but he could tell even if the dim light that it was bruise.

He reached out, tracing the marks on her flesh when a groan at her feet brought his attention down to the floor. There was a dark crumpled form balled around itself on the dirty ground, clutching what he could assume was its midsection.

He looked back up to her, eyes wide as she finally snapped. She flicked the blade closed, stepping into him and burying her face in his chest; steady sobs racking her body as she leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as Hex stepped around, kneeling to look at the poor blighter at their boots. The Irishman looked up at him, his light eyes locking with his as pulled his hand away. And wiped the blood off of his hand on the person's shirt almost casually as he pushed to his feet.

Hex opened his mouth when they heard the sound of cars in the distance, causing Ripley to look up and shift even closer to him. He tugged her closer, bringing his other arm to wrap around her shoulders and neck; keeping her against him as he dipped to run his cheek over her uninjured one.

"Shhh . . . Its fine, girlie. I've got you . . . Its just the lads . . ."

She looked up at him, letting him see that her bottom lip was split as well. And that he could make out a very distinct set of knuckles over her left cheek. He'd almost gutted Frankie for touching her before they were together . . . but that would pale when he had her settled. Whoever did this would die. Slowly and painfully.

"We have to get out of here, Sphinx . . . It isn't safe . . ."

He pressed his lips against her temple before looking up to Hex as the Ferrari that Wayland had been sent out to collect pushed past them quickly. Hex moved, motioning for them to step outside. And as soon as Wayland had handed off the car-to the workers that had come running from the other side of the docks- she was over and prying Ripley away from him. He watched Ripley lean into Sway, letting the older girl wrap her arms around her friend as she petted her hair.

And as soon as Sway had her moved close enough to the drop van he turned to go back into the container. Hex caught his shirt, fisting both of his hands in the back of his clothes to keep him from moving. But all it did was make him glare at the Irishman. He needed to let him go or he would make him . . . and he would end up in more pieces than the Italian.

But Hex just kept his grip, shaking his head as he stepped closer.

"Send the lass home, Sphinx. She don't need to see this . . . poor lil' things been through enough as it is . . ."

Sphinx raised a brow, before turning to Sway as she stepped back alone. He looked up, spotting Ripley curled in the front seat of the van with his coat draped over her like a blanket. The thing almost swallowed her whole . . . and it made her look even smaller and more fragile with the bruises darkening against her skin. He turned back to Wayland, digging his keys out of his pockets and pushing them into the woman's hands with a pointed look.

She nodded, digging her own out and handing them to him before she turned back to glance at the van.

"She isn't saying much . . . I think she's going into shock . . . I'm gonna get her somewhere warm and get her cleaned up. Most of that blood isn't hers . . . but some of it is. The bastard that did this to her still here?"

Sphinx nodded as Hex let go of his shirt slowly, looking to Wayland in shock at her words. But Sphinx just nodded, trying not to smirk. Wayland was a wicked little thing when she put her mind to it . . . and he would live up to what he'd just promised.

"You make him suffer for this . . . all of this. She says he's the one that hit us . . . that totaled the Zonda . . ."

Sphinx turned, pushing past Hex. He didn't care what the others thought . . . or what they said or did. He would kill this sonofabitch . . . and he was going to take his time doing it . . .

* * *

Hex watched Sphinx step into the container, pulling the blade from his pocket and flipping it open slowly. Deliberately making it as loud as he could. And they watched the crumpled man on the floor cringe and curl tighter. But the puddle of blood he was laying in was getting bigger . . . and darker. The kid had sliced him up pretty badly herself . . . and the way she was acting now that the adrenaline was gone told him it was all instinct.

He'd heard her old man was mean as hell an crazier than most in a fight from Astricky and Jackson . . . and apparently lil' bit got a whole serving of that. He watched Sphinx step closer, kneeling to bring the man's face up out of the blood and dirt on the container floor. Only to jerk back like he'd been burnt. Hex knelt beside him, grabbing the man's throat and had to fight back his own wave of nausea as one of his fingers slipped into the man's neck. Or what was left of it.

Ripley had almost completely sliced his neck open . . . and even in the low light of the dingy container he could see that she'd somehow managed to not sever his larynx. Meaning that even though it would be hard the bastard could talk . . . and he was going to. Because none of this was making a damned bit of sense anymore.

He squeezed, applying pressure to where the blood wasn't flowing as freely as it had been. Whatever they were going to do they needed to be quick about it. Because his pulse was steady but it was weak . . . and it wasn't going to get any stronger here.

"Doug? Ya here me lad?"

The man looked up, opening his dark eyes before he opened his mouth to speak . . . and Sphinx seemed to snap out of his shock. The stoic runner's face transformed into something truly worthy of fearing before he reached out and jerked the man from his grasp; heaving him up by his throat as he let the man's feet dangle. And as much as Hex knew he should let Sphinx beat and cut the man until his heart stopped beating they needed to know what happened here.

"Stop! Doug? What in the fuck happened here? Why'd she go after ya like that?"

The man's head lulled to the side, his eyes locking with his again before he spoke. And Hex knew Sphinx was fighting the urge to snap his neck. Because he was himself. He liked the girl well enough . . . but what he was talking about was horrendous . . . And he'd run with the fucking IRA for years before he'd gotten fed up and come to the States to escape the wars.

"Stupid kid's fast with that blade . . . . I got told to take her and one a you out. To send Cacuzza a message . . . Long Beach ain't his anymore . . . and you're all about to find it out . . ."

Hex shook himself, trying to keep it together as he glared up at the man. He couldn't believe this . . . Doug had been with Manday for years . . . had been a boost himself before his wife had been killed in the wreck that left him the sole caretaker of his daughter. How could he do this to them? To the people who had trusted him?

"Why her? Why not Wayland or another of us?"

Doug chuckled weakly, blood bubbling from between his lips before he almost choked. But Sphinx shook him, loosening his grip just enough to let him swallow the blood. And as soon as he gasped in greedy gulps of air again Sphinx tightened his grip. Painfully. Doug went to yelp but Hex stepped closer, glaring up at him.

"Why Doug? Or he's liable to snap . . . Jackson told me you were there when he tossed Frank . . . . You think he couldn't snap your neck like a twig?"

The man paled before turning to look Sphinx over. And Hex knew why so many people respected Memphis and Atley . . . they kept this guy in check. But he doubted even they would be able to where this was concerned. Hex had seen the proof for himself . . . Sphinx would get his answers and then this man was going to die. And with his next words Hex decided that was a good thing. The fucking bastard deserved it.

He'd sold them out. All of them.

"Johansen knows Cacuzza gave Raines the case for her parents. He knows she could use it to bury him . . . and our new boss wanted it dealt with. Before she tried to burn everything to the ground . . . Stupid kid shot her mouth off at him in the precinct, said she knew what he was and what he did. They can't afford that kinda loose end. Not taking over . . . . not ever. And Johansen knew if she ever tried his head would end up on the block . . . Especially with how cozy Cacuzza is with her . . ."

Hex narrowed his eyes, looking up to Sphinx as the man's face darkened even more.

"What would her parents have to do with it? They're dead . . . been dead for over a year . . ."

Doug coughed again, laughing as bloody oozed out of his mouth. But Sphinx didn't slacken his grip this time. Instead he tightened it making the man gurgle before he spoke.

"Cause Johansen covered up the fact they were killed . . . why else? New boss came in. Wanted her old man to run . . . to train a new crew for him to run against Raines. And Guadimus, the sanctimonious prick said no. That he was retired . . . and that he wouldn't go against Halliwell's prize boy Raines. Gotta say hand it to him though . . . he'd ever thought him saying no woulda set the shit in motion for his precious little girl to fuck you he woulda probably rolled on all of ya . . ."

Sphinx clenched his fist around the man's throat, digging into the open wound and tearing into the exposed tissue as hard as he could. Before his other hand came up and caught the back of Doug's head, twisting the man's neck hard. And Hex had to admit that he'd never been so happy as to hear that sick wet crunch as he was in that moment.

Sphinx let go, allowing the body to crumple to ground in a heap just as Memphis and Atley pushed into the container looking around frantically. With Donnie right behind them. Memphis stopped short, looking over the scene in front of him before looking around.

"Where's Ripley? And Sway? Are they okay?"

Sphinx was still glaring down at the body as hex turned, nodding once before he nudged the man gently. And he was glad that some of that darkness he'd seen before had started to ease out of his eyes. Lil' bit didn't need to see him like that. Not now or ever . . .

"They're at Sphinx's, Raines. I take it ya found out he was our rat then?"

* * *

Memphis nodded, looking over the crumbled and bleeding body in front of Sphinx. Christ . . . He hadn't wanted to believe it but Cacuzza's man really had gotten off easy . . . because there didn't seem to be enough left of this guy to put in a doggie bag.

He looked up, nodding to Hex before he looked to Sphinx.

"You okay?"

Sphinx shrugged his brows before he nodded once to them, pushing away from the carnage he'd left and going towards the exit. Hex waved a hand at them, motioning them closer as Atley went to follow Sphinx; speaking with the man quietly as he moved towards the remaining drop van. He stopped, turning to Hex.

"What the fuck happened? How did you guys know when we just found out?"

Hex ran a hand through his auburn hair before he sighed and crossed his arms. And Memphis felt his gut go cold at what he told them . . . Donnie stopped, looking down to the ground as he shook his head. This was hard to swallow . . . Doug had been a part of Manday's operation for as long as anyone could remember. To find out he'd flipped . . .

"We got 'ere and the girl was a mess. Bruised and bloody clutching a damn blade bigger than she was. With him at her feet. She did most a this . . . tryin' ta get away would be my guess. Bastard told us he was 'ere ta kill her. That 'e'd been told ta get her an another as a message ta Cacuzza. An 'cause she has some file . . . 'bout her parents. Said she popped off about bringin' 'im ta light . . ."

Memphis looked up, shaking his head as he looked between Donnie and Hex.

"No. Otto has it. We were saving it incase Johansen tried to fuck with her . . . Hell she doesn't even know we have it. She popped trying to get us outta jail. She recognized his voice . . . and knew he was the same jerk. She has no clue about any of the other . . ."

"What other?"

Memphis turned, seeing Atley standing there glaring at him harshly . . . with Sphinx just a few steps behind him. And the look on his face was more terrifying than even Atley's. Fuck.

"Otto and I got it from Cacuzza . . . we knew she would get hurt if she knew. And that he would come after her harder. We had no clue that someone was going to leak this to . . . whoever's trying to pull the strings. We just wanted to keep her safe. All of us safe . . ."

Atley glared before reaching out and stopping Sphinx from stepping forward. He sighed, shaking his head before glaring at Memphis. And Raines knew he wasn't going to like what was about to be said.

"I get it. And it was smart . . . you shoulda told us . . . But I get that play too. Right now we need to get outta here. Because I gotta call Cacuzza to do damage control here and we gotta check on the girls . . ."

Memphis sighed, starting to relax. Which was odd considering he was in the middle of a crime scene . . . with a dead body not even a foot from him. The dead body of a man that was supposed to be an ally . . . He shook his head.

"Let's go, guys . . ."

Atley stepped back, letting the others go as he tossed Sphinx the keys to the van. But he caught Memphis as he went to step outside, tugging him close.

"We're friends Raines. And I would've backed this . . . kept him in check. Because she would've helped. But we can't change any of it . . . so we're going to do this. You and I are going to get that file. And we're going to call Caccuza . . . Whose going to get that lawyer down here to file an injunction to get Johansen out of our hair for a while . . . But you're going to tell her. All of it . . . She deserves to know."

Memphis gulped but nodded. God he didn't want to do this . . . . but he would be damned if he'd do it alone. Otto was going to be there too damn it.

* * *

Ripley sat huddled under the spray of water, trying not to shiver at how cold it was. She'd run the hot water out forever ago . . . and had turned it off to let it try to reheat. But try as she might she couldn't get out of the shower. She wasn't clean yet . . . because no matter how hard she scrubbed she couldn't get the blood off her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut, resting her forehead on her knees as she hugged herself even tighter.

God what had she done?

She'd turned to Doug and smiled, talking with him like she always had when he'd asked her to come and look at something with him. And even though it had felt like someone was grating her skin with razorblades she'd gone. She trusted Doug . . . and he'd been the first one to try and help her and Sway after their wreck. She remembered him helping to pick her up and get her to the docks to wait . . .

She shook herself, swiping at her eyes as fresh tears poured over her cheeks. She'd gone and he'd hit her as soon as they were out of sight, punching her in the stomach so hard it still hurt. Actually, her whole abdomen felt like it was tearing and ripping apart . . . And when she'd hit her knees in shock he'd caught her in the face again; backhanding her as hard as he could while he'd yelled at her.

"_You stupid kid. You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you? You did this to yourself . . ."_

She shuddered, hugging her knees even closer to her chest. When Sphinx had pushed the coat on her shoulders she'd plucked her knife out of her bag and stuck it in the pocket, making sure he saw it so he wouldn't worry. She'd never thought she'd have to actually use it . . . She closed her eyes again, letting the tears fall. She'd killed him . . . There was no way he would be able to survive the wound to his neck . . . if the long slice to his abdomen didn't do him in first.

He'd gone to hit her again and she'd moved, pulling the blade from the pocket of the coat and sliced as hard she could, using every bit of momentum and force she could to push the blade through his torso. And it had been so odd to watch his stomach and skin split, spreading apart like butter beneath the sharp blade as she'd pulled it away. She'd turned to got to run, to try to get away and he'd caught her; jerking her back and grabbing her throat.

So she'd turned and slashed at him blindly. Only to watch in horror as the skin of his throat separated to reveal the muscle and tissue beneath it . . . while dark blood bubbled up. She'd stepped back, watching him drop to the ground at her feet. But even though she could still hear him gasping, see him straining to breathe as he clutched his stomach and chest she'd known she'd killed him.

She'd killed someone . . . Just like her father . . .

The curtain moved back slowly, letting the slightly cooler air of the bathroom flood the tub as she blinked at the brighter light. She rubbed at her eyes only to jump as a body settled in behind her, tugging her back. She turned, seeing it was Sphinx . . . and he was covered in blood. But she didn't care . . . He was here . . .

She leaned into him, wrapping herself around him as she sobbed into his chest as his hands went to the small of her back and her hair. But he gave up trying to work through it after he snagged his second tangle. Had she even washed it? She couldn't remember . . .

He dipped, pressing a kiss to the crown of her hair as he tugged her closer.

"I killed him, Sphinx . . . I killed . . ."

He shushed her, stretching out his legs and pulling her into his lap before he reached up and adjusted the water. And she was thrilled at the almost scalding water that started to rain on them . . . but he still seemed cold. God how long had she been in here? He wrapped his arms around her, settling against the tile as he held her.

"No you didn't girl. I did . . . Hex was there. He saw it . . . And the bastard deserved more for touching you. He was gonna kill you . . ."

She looked up to him, searching his eyes to see if he was lying. He rarely did it but he was still human. And this would be one of the times he would . . . but he was being sincere. And she didn't know why but it made her worry even more. Not because she cared that he'd killed the man that wanted to kill her-she'd known he would do that- but that he'd gotten that much closer to loosing what little softness he had left . . .

She reached up, tracing his cheek as he looked down to her uncertainly . . . but as she brushed her lips across his he seemed to make up his mind. He cupped her uninjured cheek, tugging her into him as his mouth sealed over hers. But the second his other hand slipped around to graze her stomach on its path south she whimpered. He stopped, pulling away as he looked her over . . . and something in his eyes made her look down.

She gasped, seeing the deep blue spanning most of her stomach and creeping up and over her left ribs. She looked up at him, watching as he went to touch it before she hissed. Christ that hurt . . . She doubled and he caught her; picking her up and stepping out of the shower. He sat her on the small vanity before handing her a towel. Letting her notice he was still dressed . . . and sopping wet. Which was making his black shirt and dark jeans cling to him.

She reached out tugging her into him, thrilled that he came willingly. And that he didn't fight her when she sealed her mouth over his. He pulled her to him before he seemed to shake himself, trying to pull away but she kept him in place by holding onto his shirt; leaning into him as she looked up at him.

"please . . . stay with me . . . I don't want to be alone . . . or around a bunch of people. I just want you . . ."

He looked her over before nodding once, dipping to kiss her softly as he his fingers brushed her cheek.

"You don't mind me touching you with blood on my hands then?"

She looked up at him like he was crazy before she shook her head, kissing him again before she took one of his hands in both of hers. Any blood there from tonight was her fault . . . she would have to be stupid to mind touching the man that had killed to protect her. She kissed his knuckles before resting her hurt cheek against the top of his hand.

"You're mine, baby. I don't mind a damn thing about you . . . I never will . . ."

He looked her over before her slashed his mouth over hers, pushing her back against the mirror gently. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to hers and she could feel the tension draining from his shoulders as he spoke to her.

"Figured you wouldn't want me . . ."

She kissed him again, shaking her head at him.

"Would you want me if it were the other way around?"

He nodded, looking at her through his lashes.

"Forever and Always, Love. No matter what . . ."

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he sagged into her.

"Then why wouldn't I want you? I love you. All of you . . . and I can honestly say I love the part of you that could do that . . ."

His mouth came up, moving over hers in a frenzy as he tugged her closer. And his words made her feel hot despite the chill of the bathroom.

"Have to be quiet girl . . . We've got company . . ."

She nodded, kissing him back. So long as he was easy with her side she would be as quiet as he wanted her to be. She was just happy he still wanted her . . . and he apparently felt the same. God she realized how fucked up that meant they were but she didn't care. He was here . . . and he'd taken care of it. He'd made her safe again . . . And they still wanted one another. And that's all that mattered . . .

* * *

Otto watched Donnie wrap Ripley's abs carefully, checking ever-so-often to make sure they weren't actually broken. He sighed, turning to glance at the silent man propped against his kitchen counter; arms crossed as he watched Donnie work. The others were giving Sphinx even more clearance now than they had before . . . and he didn't know why but it bothered him. Actually it pissed him off . . . and he did know why.

So he'd killed the bastard that had tried to kill Ripley? Big fucking deal . . . He'd dealt with it . . . and that was all that mattered. So much so that he was even willing to over look the fact that when he'd come in both of them were locked up in the bathroom while the others tried to entertain themselves. Or that he knew for fact what they'd been doing before he'd pulled her through the living room and banished the others from the kitchen with a dark look as Ripley had told Donnie about her side.

He was pretty sure she had cracked ribs but Don swore they were just badly bruised . . . and that so long as she didn't overdo it she would be okay. He sighed, watching Sphinx push away from the counter to kneel in front of Ripley when Donnie touched a tender spot. The stoic man reached out, pushing her tangled curls out of her face as he looked her over. And the smile she gave him was one Otto knew that only Sphinx saw.

God the two of them together . . .

He shook himself, turning to call Memphis back into the room now that the kid's ribs were wrapped.

"C'mon Raines. Time to face the music . . ."

Sphinx seemed to darken, going from human to monster right before their eyes as Raines stepped into the room; case file in hand. But he mellowed when Ripley reached out and caught his hand, threading her fingers through his larger ones as she tugged him back to her. He turned letting her rest her cheek against his abs as his other hand came out to trace the bandaged one lightly. She smiled up at him wearily.

"Baby please . . . no more fighting. Let's just listen and see what they have to say . . . No matter what it'll be okay."

He glared down at her, opening his mouth but she flicked his hip; shaking her head.

"Nope. Not a word. I made up my mind to not be upset anymore tonight . . . Are you going to ruin that for me?"

He sighed, shaking his head as he cupped her cheek and let her rest against him again. But the look he leveled on Memphis was enough to make even him want to squirm. He was madder than she was . . . Damnation. He stepped forward, taking the file from Memphis as the man tried to step away.

Buncha cowards . . .

"Okay kid. We got this a while ago. And I decided to keep it from you . . . to keep you outta trouble. You get pissed at anyone it'd better be me . . ."

She rolled her eyes, pulling the file from his hands before looking it over. She flipped through pages, perplexed.

"What is this? I have a copy at home and half of this isn't even there . . . Where did you get this?"

Otto and Memphis shared a look as Sphinx smirked, seemingly smug before Ripley looked up at him with watery eyes. And Otto watched him kneel to look it over before his face closed down completely. Fuck . . .

"Cacuzza had a copy that wasn't abridged like yours apparently. He gave it to us as insurance . . . it was before Thanksgiving so he had no clue who you were . . .But we know why. And it can't ever go in that file . . . Johansen and Doug's boss came to your Pops. Asked him to come out of retirement to run and train a crew for him . . ."

Ripley looked over the pages, shaking her head before she closed it.

"So this happened . . ."

She looked up at him, eyes wide and tears starting to gather again. And he didn't even try to stop her as she shot out of the chair and into his arms. He sighed, hugging her close as Sphinx watched them closely. Before he perked at what he told her.

"I talked to Cacuzza while I was waiting for Memphis and Atley. Rosen's gonna file the injunction tomorrow . . . along with one for harassment and verbal assault. He's going to go after him with everything he has . . . and Cacuzza said he'd bank roll it. He's pissed as hell and he wants this as settled as he can get it . . ."

Memphis stepped further in, looking at him like he was crazy. God this was going to be hard to do . . .

"Why? We got rid of the rat right? So until this new boss pops up with something new we're in the clear . . . Well, after we kick Darrel's ass for flaking out earlier that is. I still can't believe him . . ."

Sphinx looked up at him, brows furrowed before he glanced down to Ripley who was looking to him with the same look. She turned back to Memphis, shaking her head.

"Darrel didn't flake. He showed up . . . Actually he rode out with Sphinx. He asked to take the Daytona . . . because he'd always wanted t grab one. You dropped him before you went to get the Porsche, right baby?"

Sphinx nodded, stepping closer to them as Ripley pulled away from him to settle against her lover. Otto sighed, thankful she wasn't treating him any differently . . . if anything they seemed even cozier. For the second. They'd be at each other's throats again soon enough . . . He turned to Memphis as the man's face fell into a perplexed look. And he hated having to be the one to do this. But he was the only one who knew . . .

"Memphis . . . we all need to talk . . . And I can tell all of you we're gonna need to keep Hex in check."

Ripley's face fell as Sphinx tugged her tighter . . . and Otto watched the realization sink into Raines like death had just brushed past him. Something about the way his shoulders set made him worried . . . but right now he had bigger things to worry about.

* * *

Cacuzza sat on the balcony of his restaurant, glaring at the empty bottle of what used to be scotch laying on the table. He had no idea who this person was that had made such a mess of his city . . . but they were going to regret it. Because they had underestimated him . . . Greatly. He sighed, rubbing his forehead before he dropped his hand, letting it hang listlessly as he looked over the rising sun. He needed to be careful but he could win this . . . the question was how.

Any move he made blindly would only endanger the people close to him . . . and the people he had to rely on for his world to keep spinning. He reached over, picking up the note that had been taped to the body of the poor bastard that had been dumped on his doorstep hours before.

The man-Darrel- had run with the Irishman and the others in Dowers crew before they'd all been narced on. And now Hex was truly the last one free. The others were all going to be away for at least five years-most of them ten- and it was a good thing that the crazy bastard had fallen in with Raines. Now he just had to make sure he kept them all out of jail . . . but with Johansen being indicted as soon as the law offices opened that would be a much easier task. And his straight laced partner would go back to tracking Johnny B and the others for a while . . .

Which just left him with this problem to solve . . . Darrel had been sliced in the face-much the same as the Fish had been- before he was beaten and shot twice. Once in the back of the head and once in the throat. And while the Glasgow smile screamed Irish-more to the point IRA- the bullets worried him. Very few organizations did an execution like that . . . and the one he was most familiar with was a British mobster.

But the note in his hand was definitely Italian . . . and was meant to serve as an ultimatum. Too bad they would be the ones to crumble . . . First he just had to figure out who they were. And then he could make them pay. Long Beach was his until his heart quit beating . . . a lesson these cretins would learn the hard way.

_Che cosa è tuo è mio adesso. e tutto ciò che cerca di fermare me crollerà e la caduta._

_Il Carpenter_

* * *

_Things are coming together now . . . finally._


	56. Chapter 56

_Alright guys. These last two chapters are it! The massive thing is done! Yay! Thanks for all of the support and reviews. And-because this story has been what's kept me sane with my Dad being sick but he isn't better yet- expect a sequel sometime soon . . . Maybe . . . Okay, on with it . . ._

* * *

Castlebeck walked around the totaled Daytona slowly, looking over the bloodstains in the leather as he took in the breaks and cracks in the windows and fiberglass critically. Whoever had dropped this for them had done it when Johansen wasn't on call. And he had a feeling he knew why. The person-or persons- that had destroyed this car worked for whoever had Johansen on the payroll. And they _still_ apparently had it in for Raines and his crew . . .

_But at least now he knew why._

He looked back to the others, pocketing the bloody and folded note he'd plucked off the windshield. He had to get this away from the others and quickly. Before they realized that he'd tampered with a crime scene and stolen evidence. But he couldn't just leave the note there for the world to see either. He'd seen what would happen if he let others just go unwatched. He had no idea who was on what payroll or loyal to what major player. And he wasn't about to let anyone else get hurt because he wanted to turn a blind eye to it . . . He'd drug his feet with Johansen and this had happened.

Someone had been killed-judging by the blood and the note- but the body was missing. Actually it was the only thing that was . . . Everything else was there to hang the person implicated. A person he needed to get to as quickly as he could. He turned, going to walk away when he spotted Johansen stepping towards him. He nodded to the other officers and uniforms, trying to step towards his car when Johansen caught his shirt sleeve. Tugging him aside as he lit a cigarette.

"What a mess . . . huh? When are we goin' ta pick up Raines?"

Castlebeck looked at him like he was crazy before he collected himself. He knew that even if what the note said was partially true he still wasn't going to let the dirty badge anywhere near the alleged runner. Because he knew the only reason he was interested is because his private benefactor wanted him out of the way . . . . and mainly because everyone thought he was affiliated with Cacuzza. He snorted to himself. He'd checked with the Organized Crime Taskforce when they'd started to hear whispers . . . and as far as they knew-and they knew pretty much everything there was to know about the Sicilian, they just couldn't prove it in a court of law- the crew Raines supposedly ran was in no way shape or form connected to the crimelord.

And he trusted them over a crooked cop any day of the week.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, making sure that the still damp note was tucked away. No one else had seen it . . . and it would need to stay that way. Just like as soon as he could get away he as going to call Chaosia to have her set up a meet with Raines and Halliwell. But for now he just had to play it cool. Or everything he was trying to do would backfire. If Raines was some master boost he would catch him. But not like this . . . and not under anyone else's terms but the laws and his.

"I got no clue what you're talking about. Why would we go get Raines for this?"

Johansen looked at him, his face falling as his eyes went cold. And Castlebeck knew without a shadow of a doubt that his gut was right. This guy was dirty . . . and he was in on this. Meaning he knew what the note said even though he'd never laid eyes on it. Fuck. **Fuck**. _**Fuck!**_ This was bad . . . He had to get out of here before Johansen figured out a way to toss this back on the others.

But as the older cop went to open his mouth a new voice called out to them, making both of them turn. Leaving Castlebeck with an epiphany: he had never been so happy to see Donovan from Internal Affairs as he was in that moment. The other cop could at least buy him some time to get away . . . He nodded to the newcomer, smiling to him slightly as Johansen eyed him neutrally. But that changed as Donovan turned from him to face the crooked uniform, completely disregarding him.

He raised a brow, watching as Donovan's face stayed schooled and neutral. Meaning he wasn't here for a social call . . . he was here on business. But what business? He'd dug around as much as he could to try to find something to turn in on the other cop and he'd come up empty handed every single time.

"Michael Johansen . . . you need to come with me right now."

Johansen snorted, shaking his head before he motioned back towards the car with an incredulous expression. And Castlebeck knew that the edge to his voice was more smug cockiness than the worry it should be. Donovan had come through the academy _after_ him . . . but had been promoted to detective _two full years_ _**before**_ him. Before he was moved to Internal Affairs; where he'd helped put away as many dirty cops and officers as the veteran members regularly did. If he was here there was a damned good reason.

_He just wished he knew what it was . . ._

"Uh, we're a little busy here, Donovan. Or have you spent so long busting other cops that you forgot what a crime scene looks like?"

Donovan just raised a dark brow before reaching beneath his suit coat, pushing it aside to show the now shocked looking officer his piece . . . as he unsnapped the holster strap. Every uniform around them stilled, watching and listening intently as the IA investigator narrowed his eyes. The younger shield nodded, motioning back towards his car as he spoke slowly and carefully.

"I am fully aware of what a crime scene looks like, Detective . . . but that is beside the point. I am here to take you into custody . . . And if you refuse I will use force. I had hoped not to have to use the cuffs . . ."

Johansen started, glaring at the other man like he was insane before he let a bark of laughter.

"Take me in? On whose orders? And for what?"

Donovan pulled out his cuffs, keeping a hand on his weapon as he spun the silver shackles around his index finger. And Castlebeck knew that Donovan was having far too much fun doing this . . .

"Michael Johansen, you are under arrest for willful obstruction of justice, conspiracy to obstruct justice, harassment, abuse of power and accessory to murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney . . . but not a city attorney . . ."

* * *

Ripley sighed, taking the last bit of paperwork from Rosen as the man smiled to her before he turned and shook the Deputy District Attorney's hand happily. With everything she'd handed them- while keeping copies for herself and Cacuzza- and the investigation they'd already been conducting the cop was going away for a long time . . . _**If**_ he wasn't killed within his first few months in prison. The City Prosecutor was pushing for no bail to be set for the fallen detective . . . and Luka had personally promised her that his best judge would be the one hearing all of this.

Johansen was never going to see the light of day again . . .

Too bad it wasn't going to do anything for them as a crew. She smiled to the DA softly as he stepped away, nodding to Rosen as she smoothed her dress. Junie and Otto had both urged her to wear something simple and black, and the leaf pitch crepe double lapel pencil dress was tailored to hug her curves while the soft rounded shoulder and military epaulettes with painted buttons made it a bit less dressy. She pushed her curls out of her face, letting the almost completely hidden bruise shine as she shifted in her black satin heels as she glanced at the retreating lawyer. She liked Rosen well enough but the rest of the damned suits around this office made her skin crawl.

Actually they made her feel like the seal in the shark tank.

She shook herself, turning to the man with a hesitant smile.

"Do you need me for anything else? Because if you don't I'd really like to go home."

He shook his head, extending his hand to her with a warm smile. She returned it, shaking his hand lightly before tucking her curls behind her ear; careful of touching her very tender cheek. She hated to run out like this but she really needed to drop by the garage. Before she went to grouse at a certain mobster for keeping constantly lying to her. She'd gotten to know Cacuzza pretty well over the past few months (since she was the one who usually dealt with him when Atley couldn't) . . . and it pissed her off to no end that he'd deliberately kept her in the dark. Even after he found out who she was.

"Nope. Go ahead. They took him into custody early this morning . . . and he'll be charged and behind bars before the end of the day. You need anything before we go to court in a few months and you give me a call, okay?"

She smiled, nodding before she waved at him awkwardly; turning to leave. She just wanted to get out of this damned place before her skin shimmied right off of her body. She didn't care what anyone else said; mobsters and boosts and criminals weren't anything compared to lawyers. Now those people were just damned wicked.

* * *

Ripley stepped into her apartment, intent on going to change when the phone ringing caught her attention. She raised a brow but shrugged, going to answer it.

_It was probably just Atley anyway._

She picked up the extension, shaking her head as she stepped out of her shoes and rubbed her poor feet. You'd think with as much as she'd had to wear heels over the past year they wouldn't hurt like this. But apparently standing and carrying on an almost two hour conversation with two city officials and two attorneys really didn't do anything to help them.

"Hello?"

"_Chaosia? This is Roland Castlebeck. I need to know how to get in touch with Randall Raines. Now."_

She stilled, almost dropping the phone in her shock before she shook herself. Why would Castlebeck need to talk with Memphis? And why in the hell had he called her? She swallowed, taking in a shallow breath before she answered him. Anything she said could hurt them right now . . . and they'd been hurt enough over the past few months-hell the past year- to let some minor slip up bring everything down around them.

"Why? I mean . . . he hasn't done anything, right?"

She heard him let loose an exasperated sigh before he answered her. And she could practically taste the anxiety and near desperation in his voice . . . just like she could hear how he wasn't telling her everything. Christ. This wasn't good. Not at all.

"_Its pretty important, kid. And I wouldn't call and get you in the middle if I had any other choice. He won't come if I called . . . but he will for you and your Uncle, right? That's probably the only thing that's gonna save him. I need him to meet me at Pier 51 as soon as he can."_

She shook herself, reaching over and scribbling down the information before she ran a hand over her face. Castlebeck wanted to meet Memphis . . . and the man sounded rattled to the core. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

What in the hell were they going to do about this?

"I'll see what I can do, Roland. But I've got to tell you it might not be much. But I'll try."

She heard him sigh in relief before he spoke to her again. And she was suddenly torn. If Castlebeck really was going out on a limb to help them then she'd definitely misread him. And if not then Memphis was probably walking into a trap. But they hadn't done anything to even begin to draw the Division's eye. And the only crime scene that any of them could even remotely be connected to was halfway across the Pacific by now. While the body was safely encased in a nice sold chunk of cement foundation for the new Children's Hospital Wing that Cacuzza was funding for Regional.

"_That's all I can ask for kid. But I gotta tell you if anyone found out I was doing this I would loose my shield and my ass. Tell him to hurry. And to come alone."_

The line went dead, leaving her staring at the phone in shock before she shook herself back to the present. She grabbed her shoes, tucking them under her arm as she went to her closet and pulled the cell phone from the back shelf. She turned, going to leave before she stopped; grabbing the whole black bag before she made her way to the door. She hurried out of her apartment, stopping long enough to lock the door before she powered the phone up.

Please just let them answer the phone . . .

* * *

Memphis walked down the pier slowly and cautiously, taking in everything around him. Ripley had called him in a near panic, telling him that Castlebeck had called her and wanted to arrange a meet before she'd gone on and on about how he'd claimed he was doing something illegal. He shifted, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets as the wind picked up. He shivered, shaking off the chill before he made his way to the end of the pier.

But as he got closer he was relieved to see that only Castlebeck was standing there; perched off and to the side as he leaned against the salt treated and weathered wood, looking out over the glittering dark water. Memphis moved towards him, keeping an eye on his surroundings. Just because he didn't see any other cops didn't mean they weren't around . . . and God he'd been around Atley too much for him to be this paranoid.

Castlebeck looked up, spotting him before he turned. The cop reached up, shifting the hat on his head slightly and Memphis stopped completely. He scanned the area, looking for anyone that could've seen the small hand gesture and taken it as an order. But there wasn't anyone else here . . . just civilians and pier patrons.

Castlebeck smirked, shaking his head before he pulled something from his pocket; extending it to him without any explanation. Memphis accepted the damp paper, looking it over. Why in the hell did it have rust colored spots of what he hoped was ink all over it? He flipped it open, feeling his world shift and spin off its axis. This wasn't happening. Not to him. He had a good life . . . a good crew and family that depended on him. He couldn't go down like this . . . not now.

He looked back up as Castlebeck spoke, still trying to make his existence settle back down. But even as he listened to the cop he couldn't make the world stop spinning. This wasn't real. He was having some kind of horrible nightmare . . . right?

"You know Randal, until I saw that look cross your face I kind of thought that all of this was some big mistake. But I guess even I can be wrong occasionally right? I pulled that note off of a totaled and botched car someone obviously tried to snatch up. And there was enough blood everywhere for me to be able to tell you whoever left it isn't alive anymore. Do you have any idea who that was?"

Memphis thought for a second before shaking his head. If Darrel's body showed up they could always claim they had no idea who or what he was . . . even if it made his stomach turn. Christ. People were getting hurt and killed. Or going to jail every time he turned around . . . This wasn't the kind of life he wanted for himself or his family. For Sway or Kip. Fucking hell_**. Kip.**_ He looked up to Castlebeck, keeping the note in his hands as he listened to the cop talk; trying to see what angle the man was going to aim for. What was he playing at here?

"I find myself in a moral quandary here, Randal. I don't think you've ever deliberately hurt anybody. Or that you do _**whatever **_you do out of maliciousness or greed. But I can't turn a blind eye to it after today. You and the other people in your world have been tearing this city apart. And that has to stop.** Now** . . . before anyone else gets killed."

Memphis looked down to the note before nodding once. He knew he was damning himself to farthest reaches of hell but he had to find a way to make all of this better. To keep the others safe . . .

"What do we do now? I mean . . . what are you going to do?"

Castlebeck shrugged, looking at him critically before turning to glance out at the water. And Memphis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he serious?

"You get out of the life and never go back into it for any reason . . . and I'll turn the other way just this once. But I'm serious Randall. I'm making a case file for you as soon as I go back . . . for all of the people at Halliwells with the exception of Chaosia and her boy-because I know they're just in the wrong place at the wrong damn time- but I'm willing to let it rest. I know what your crew runs, Raines. You're all good . . . and you have a flair for the dramatic that's almost fun to watch. But it ends . . . or you do. You ever go back into it and I'll hunt you down like a damned dog. You feel me?"

Memphis nodded, looking down to the note as Castlebeck went to step away. He looked back up, going to hand it back to the cop as the darker man chuckled; shaking his head as he messed with his hat again. And even though he knew Castlebeck wasn't signaling anyone he still felt his heart lurch. Christ the cop needed to stop that shit. Didn't he know people thought shit like that was suspect?

"Nah. You keep that, Raines. Let it serve as a reminder. Whoever's blood that is bought you this chance, that and a dirty cop. You got a real opportunity to change your life. To be something other than a boost . . . you fuck that up and the blood on that note was spilt for nothing. And neither of us want that to be the case, do we?"

Memphis shook his head, watching the cop walk away from him almost in a stupor. But as he went to go back to his car he kept looking over his shoulder. This couldn't be how simple it was, right? The cop hadn't just given him the note that had human blood and his name written all over it. He shook himself, checking before he sank into the seat. Suddenly all of his mother's ranting and warnings made so much sense. He should've stopped while he could have. When they were in the black and the world wasn't waiting for him to falter.

But even as he cranked the car he knew he wouldn't have been able to. He boosted because he loved the cars. All of the gleaming curves and smooth bodies, the speed and the freedom given form in metal and fiberglass then padded in soft leather. And as soon as he was behind the wheel he always felt instantly better about all of the shit that happened in his life. All of his worries, all of the drama with the shop and the others-his family-all just disappeared for a few moments. Then he got to go home and crawl in bed beside the most gorgeous thing he'd ever known in his life.

_**Sway.**_

He cranked the car, pulling out of the spot before going to navigate towards his mother's home. He needed to talk with her, to see what they could possibly do before he made any big decisions. Because even though he loved the others to death he knew that they would urge him to stay. And right now he knew that was the last thing he needed to do was give into that temptation. No matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

Helen Raines looked at her oldest son as he sat listlessly on her old worn couch, his head in his hands as he stared at the floor. She bit her bottom lip, glancing at the ticking clock on the wall before she looked back at him. It was almost three thirty . . . and kip would be home from school soon. She sighed, sinking onto the coffee table and placing her hand on his hair; smoothing it back and out of his face. He looked up to her, his blue eyes large and teary as he shook his head slowly. It broke her heart to see him like this.

He looked so much like his Manny, trying to see a way out of whatever mess he'd made for himself while he worked to not bring anyone else down with him. God this is why she'd fought him so hard to keep him from going down this road. Her sons shared their father's love of anything automotive. And it had landed her oldest in trouble the same way it used to his father before him . . . years before he'd actually opened the dealership and turned his own life around.

She sighed, cupping his face.

"What do I do Momma? How do I fix this? He said if I leave the life then he won't pursue this . . . but if I do then I let so many people down. I can't just step away and stay here. There's too much . . ."

She shook her head, shushing him as she smoothed his hair back again. She hated to do this but it was the only way she could see for him to get out. If he stayed he would go right back as soon as one of the others asked. She knew her son . . . and she knew how the speed-the love of the freedom he felt and the rush- was engrained into him. The same way it had been with his dad.

"Go honey. Just go . . . break away from all of this . . ."

He looked at her like she'd stabbed him the heart before pulling away from her, pushing to his feet and pacing away from her before he spun and yelled at her.

"I can't do that Mom. I can't just up and leave! What about Sway? Huh? And Kip? What about Kip?"

She stood, wringing her hands as she tried to talk with him. She hated this. But it was the only way . . . and she just prayed that one day he would be able to forgive her. Either of them . . .

"Kip? Leave for Kip, Randall. You know that one day he's going to follow in your steps. he's going to fall in with your crew and be in the same damn spot you are. Is that what you want? For you brother to sit in jail while the rest of the world goes on? Huh? He already worried himself sick while you were locked up at Thanksgiving. And then again a few weeks ago! Do you want that for him? For Sarah?"

Randall looked at her, glaring before his face fell as his shoulders sagged. And she knew that the dirty tactic had worked . . . and even though it broke her heart she had to do this. It was the only way they would be safe. If he wasn't here then he wouldn't go back into the life of a boost. He wouldn't get shot or stabbed or thrown in jail. She wouldn't have to identify him at the morgue . . . and even though she wouldn't get to see him-or him be able to see Kip-he would be able to live. And Kip wouldn't follow in his footsteps.

He looked at her and shook his head, letting her catch his face again in her hands as she spoke softly to him.

"I know that you don't want this baby . . . but its for the best. If you don't go he'll end up hurt or dead. Just like so many of the people around you. You have to go Randall. Now. Today . . ."

He shook his head wildly before he finally stopped and nodded once. He looked down at his feet before looking back up to her, eyes watering. She stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face in his chest. She knew she was crying-just like he was-but he needed to do this. He hugged her tighter before pulling away, wiping at his eyes as he looked to the door.

"I guess I need to tell the others . . . and tell Kip goodbye."

Helen looked at him before sighing, shaking her head as she walked over to the mantle; pulling the picture of her boys and their father together off the shelf and handing it to him. He took it hesitantly, looking to the smudged glass and metal frame uncertainly.

"You need to leave Randall . . . and don't come back so long as you're involved or tempted to boost. I don't think you need to see kip again until you're able to do that . . ."

He looked at her like she was insane again, and she could see his heart breaking even as he nodded and went to leave. She hated this but it was the best ting for all of them. Especially her boys. They would see that one day . . . and hopefully they would be able to forgive her. He turned, taking the picture with him as he made his way out of the house. She sank into couch, glancing up at the other picture on the mantle with tear-filled eyes. She laid her head in her hands, letting the tears fall freely as she wept and prayed.

God please . . . just let this have been for the best. And let this all turn out for the best . . . Don't let her lose all of her boys.

* * *

_Okay. This is just one way all of this could've gone down. If anyone else has a different take or idea then PLEASE write it out for the rest of us. This fandom needs more to read! On with the next chapter . ._ .


	57. Chapter 57

**So Long, Farewell & Good Luck**

Atley watched Memphis pace in front of the old beater Mustang Otto had given him, trying to make heads or tails of all of this. Helen had asked him to leave . . . again . . . and this time he was apparently going. Because if he didn't then Castlebeck was going to bring everything down around them. He sighed, shaking his head as he tossed his half smoked cigarette into the dirt at his feet. This was insane.

He turned, watching the workers of Otto's bustle around as they got ready to leave for the day. Halliwell had called off every project they were working on, telling all of them to leave and take the rest of the week for themselves. Something he knew the man really didn't want to do. Or could afford to . . . The garage work and occasional restorations are how he kept himself out of the spotlight and good on the legitimate books. For him to shut down he was going to have to honestly struggle for a while before he could go back to claiming a profit from his work. And with Memphis going their crew wouldn't be running as much or well as it had. Meaning that the overflow they all depended on from the boosts wasn't going to be as readily available anymore.

Atley sighed, pushing to his feet before he caught Raines by the shoulder. The younger boost looked up and Jackson could see how torn he was over all of this. But he could also see that Memphis thought it was the best. He snorted to himself, trying to keep his bitterness in check for what he was about to do. He never had liked the man's mother-she was too clingy and sanctimonious for his tastes- but now he knew he truly hated her. Memphis wouldn't be leaving unless she'd told him that it was best for herself or Kip . . . and considering that he had started to ignore a good portion of her ramblings about 'his boosting was just killing her' Atley knew she'd used his brother against him.

_What a cold hearted bitch . . ._

He shook himself, patting Raines on the shoulder before he gave him a tired but honest smile. Memphis was one of his best friends-hell outside of Sphinx and Donnie he was his best- and even though he knew the man had already made up his mind it still killed him to see him leave.

"You do what you've got to Memphis. We'll be fine . . . Sway going with you?"

Memphis stilled, looking down to the ground before he shrugged. And Atley could see how torn he was over what he'd asked. Christ . . . This was just getting better and better. _**Not.**_

"I got no clue, Atley. I'm going to ask her to go . . . and I hope she will."

Atley looked him over before clapping his shoulder again, tugging him into a loose hug. One that Raines returned and tightened. He sighed, pulling away after a few moments. So he wasn't ever probably going to see the guy again. There was no need get all gay and touchy-feely about it. Not out in the middle of the damn parking lot for Otto's anyway. He nodded to him, pulling his cut envelope from his pocket and pushing it into Raines's hands. Memphis looked down at it before shaking his head, trying to hand it back but Atley just shoved his down in his pockets.

"Atley I can't take that-"

Atley shrugged, shaking his head. He wasn't taking it back . . . Memphis was going to need it to start a new life for himself. Even if he didn't want to take it.

"Take it, kid. You're gonna need it. Look . . . I'll talk with Cacuzza now that I can actually be out and about. I'll see if he knows any place that you can go in-state to just . . . rebuild, you know? Stop back by before you go to light out."

Memphis looked at the envelope of money before nodding once, and Atley could see he was fighting breaking down right here. He couldn't do that or they were going to be in trouble. Because he doubted that anybody in the underworld would take him seriously if they happened to see him crying like a baby because a member of his pseudo family was up and leaving. It just wouldn't do much for his reputation.

He turned, going to climb in his Corvette as Memphis pushed towards his own car. Otto had pulled the ailing 64 ½ Mustang from the scrap pile; steadily rebuilding all of the working components before he worked on restoring the body. Meaning that even though it looked like it was held together by dust and a prayer it ran better than most of the other cars in Long Beach. He sighed, watching Raines pull out and go towards his and Sway's home. He just hoped the girl said yes and ran away with him . . . because he honestly couldn't see the two of them ever being happy without the other.

* * *

Sway looked at Memphis like he was crazy, watching him pack all of his clothes and a few of their better pictures into his suitcases. She reached down, pinching herself before looking back up. Nope. She wasn't dreaming . . . and the last time she'd smoked had been in April with Ripley so there was no way she was high. She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. God this was all some sort of nightmare.

_Why couldn't she just wake up?_

He turned to her, handing her one of the larger bags like it was the answer to every one of their problems. And even though a big part of her wanted to take it-to run off into the sunset with him and live happily ever after somewhere else- the biggest part of her was pissed. He wanted her to up and leave her home. All of their friends-their family- and to be something she wasn't. To stop doing the one thing that had brought them together in the first place. The thing that-besides each other- they both lived for.

She took a step back, looking at him like he was crazy. How could he do this to her?

He sighed, stepping forward and pushing the bag into her hands; cupping her face as he looked her over.

"Please Sway. Just go ahead and pack . . . Atley and Ripley can see to the apartment okay? You know Ripley won't let anything happen to it . . . hell, Atley can move in now that he has to find a new one if he wants to. But I have to go. I have to so everyone stays safe . . . Kip and Mom. All of the others. And I want you to go with me . . ."

She looked down to the bag in her hands, almost giving in until he started up again. And she could hear Helen in his voice as he spoke.

"C'mon baby. I know it'll be hard to break away from all of this but we have to. To have any kind of life Sway we're going to have to . . ."

She looked up at him, shoulders setting as what he was saying finally hit her. He wanted her to go with him, to run away and abandon everyone. But he didn't want her to be her. He wanted her to be something-someone-else. Just like his mother . . . and her own. She shook her head, tossing the bag back to him. She might be alone after this but at least she would be her. If she wanted to stop boosting then she would. If she wanted to change-for herself and no one else- then she would. But she wasn't for anyone else . . . not even him.

"Get the hell out, Randall. Just get your shit and go. Its what you want to do anyway, right? Run off somewhere and be miserable so Mommy Dearest can say she's right?"

He looked at the bag he'd caught before shaking his head, setting it aside as he stepped into her. He dipped, closing his lips over hers before he pulled away. He dipped, running his cheek along hers as he whispered to her. And even though she knew that they were both crying-that her heart was shattering into a million little pieces- she still wouldn't say yes. She wasn't leaving. This life may not be the best or anything to anyone else but it was hers. She'd made it for herself . . . and if it wasn't good enough for Raines anymore then so be it.

But she wasn't going to be something she wasn't . . .

"I love you, Sarah. Please believe me when I say that . . ."

She turned, looking away from him as he tried to kiss her again. And she didn't need to see his face to know it had fallen. She took in a shuttering breathe, steeling herself for what she was about to do. If he wanted out, well by God she'd let him out.

"Yeah . . . you just love them and yourself more. You could stay and _**not**_ boost, Randall. None of us would push you . . . and we wouldn't abandon you the way you are us."

He looked at her beseechingly, trying to convince her but she didn't want to hear it. She loved him with everything she had. She'd brought him into her home-her life- and now that he found something he wanted more he was leaving. Just like everyone else.

"Baby that isn't what this is abo-"

"Save it. Just get your shit and go, Randall. If you don't want to be here then I don't want you here anymore."

He sighed, shoulders sagging as he stalked back to the bed; grabbing the last of his stuff and shoving it unceremoniously into the last duffle before he tossed them over his shoulder. He looked to her, opening his mouth to speak before he shook his head. She turned, refusing to watch him walk out of their-no her home. But as she heard the front door click closed silently she couldn't keep herself standing. She crumpled to her knees, holding her chest as new fresh tears traced trails of fire down her cheeks.

And even as she sat there and sobbed, rocking back forth as she clutched her heart she knew she would never be able to hate him. She loved him too much . . . but she did hate herself. Because she was too afraid to try and be something different. And too stubborn to admit it to anyone but herself.

She reached up, wiping at her eyes as she looked around her empty home.

_Now she really was alone . . ._

* * *

Ripley looked to Sphinx as they waited with Atley, leaning into him as he lounged against the farthest wall of the paint dock at Otto's. She sighed, resting her cheek against his chest. She still couldn't believe that all of this was happening. Their world had seemed like it was about to settle-and that everything was going to be okay- but now . . . She shook her head, causing Sphinx to glance down at her with a raised brow. She shrugged, stretching up as much as her side would allow her before ghosting her lips over his chin.

Which just made him roll his eyes at her and tug her closer, careful of her ribs. She snuggled back into him, trying to fight the chill that had settled over her. She still couldn't seem to get warm after last night . . . and even though Sphinx had told her it was just the shock of the attack and everything going on she was beginning to worry. But at the rate their crew was going she probably wouldn't survive long enough to bitch about it.

The sound of a car pulling in made everyone turn, Otto and Atley moving towards the doors quickly as Donnie and San followed. Hex-who was far too drunk to even attempt to be here in her opinion- just pushed to his feet and made his way slowly. Though she wasn't sure how much was his normally eccentric ways and how much was from the almost four bottles of scotch he'd managed to kill. She sighed, going to step away when Sphinx caught her; pulling her into his side as he stepped off from the wall.

He looped his arm over her shoulders, rubbing her arm with his hand as he kept her close. Ripley smiled up to him softly, shaking her head before resting it on his shoulder. He really was trying to be sweet . . . she just hoped when he realized how nice he'd been that he didn't disappear for a few days like he normally did. But then again he wouldn't be him if he didn't freak out over how close they were. She kissed his shoulder, moving with him slowly as they went to join the others. She loved him to death but sometimes she just wished he would accept the fact that they cared for one another without having to be beaten over the head first.

She stilled as they pushed through the doors, watching Donnie hug Memphis tightly; clapping his back before he stepped back from him. And she saw the look on Raines's face as Don pushed his own cut from their last boost into the man's hands. Atley had voiced he'd given him his own cut before and the others seemed okay with following his lead. Hell, even Frankie had told San to dig out what was left of his last run and give it to Raines to leave on . . . before ranting at San for an hour over not coming to see him the night before.

San stepped up next, handing Memphis the bulging envelope that had his and Frank's cut in it. Refusing to take it back as he shook the man's hand vigorously. San nodded to him once, pulling his cigarettes from his back pocket before lighting one. He passed it to Memphis-who took it with a laugh- before lighting another one. The darker runner nodded to their leader, smirking sarcastically the whole time.

"Keep it, man. Frank and I are going to be fine . . . I mean fuck. The Fish wanted you to have it. Do you know what an honor that is? I have to fucking fight him for fridge space!"

Memphis laughed, taking a long drag of the cigarette before he nodded. He looked so lost-so absolutely torn over this that her heart broke for him. But he was the one making this decision . . . and even though all of them wanted him to stay no one was going to be selfish enough to stop him.

"Thanks, Henry. I appreciate it. Tell Frankie I said the same thing, man. You two take care of each other, okay?"

San rolled his eyes, waving him off as he stepped away; no one pointing out that his eyes were misty or tearing up. Or that they could hear his voice trying to break.

"You know it, brother. You just worry about you . . . Going up North is a big thing. A whole different world up there."

Memphis nodded, finishing the cigarette before he turned to her and Sphinx. She smiled, stepping away from her lover and into Memphis's arms; burying her face in his chest as he hugged her. He dipped, pressing a kiss to her bangs as he spoke to her.

"Take care of Sway for me, okay? I know it's a big job but you can handle it . . ."

She nodded, wiping at her own teary eyes as Sphinx stepped closer. But they all knew he wasn't going to get too much nearer. He hated all of this gooey and emotional stuff with a passion; him being here at all was a pretty big deal. She shook herself, stretching up and brushing her lips across his cheek. Before she pushed the black bag she'd dug out of her own closet hours before into his hands. He raised a brow, looking through the paper before laughing as he shook his head.

"Seriously? You gift wrapped whatever you wanted to give me? Honestly?"

She blushed, shrugging her shoulders as she moved through the tissue; handing him the separate envelope. He looked at her like she was crazy before she explained. And she knew it was only Sphinx's dark look behind her that made the man keep the bag. He was going to need it more than she did after all.

"The envelope is some I pulled from savings . . . but the bag is from Thanksgiving. It's the third of the take I got for running all of that shit and it's sat in my closet for over a month. I tried to give it to Cacuzza to pay for Rosen helping us but he wouldn't take it. So I figured you could use it . . ."

He looked up at her, brow raised as she smiled at him.

"How much is here Ripley? Because I don't care how mean he looks I'm not taking all of this . . ."

She rolled her eyes, stepping away from him and back to Sphinx. He was just as stubborn as the rest of them . . . but he wasn't giving that money back.

"You can count it later. But you're taking it . . . It's a gift, Randall. Don't insult me by not taking it."

He nodded before everyone stilled as Sphinx stepped away from her, extending his hand to Memphis. Ripley watched in awe as Memphis looked to him, nodding once as he shook her lover's hand. And didn't even try to argue as Sphinx tugged a fat envelope of his own from the back of his jeans, handing it to Raines with a pointed look. Memphis took it, dropping it into the bag with her own gift before looking to the others.

Sphinx stepped back into her as Otto stepped forward, shaking his head as he tugged the lead runner into a tight hug. She laid her head on Sphinx's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as he loosely draped his own over her shoulders. She watched her beloved uncle tear up as he hugged and talked with Memphis, promising him to try and keep an eye on Kip and his mother as much as they could without involving the youngest Raines in anything illegal. And she knew that the others were as close to tears as she was.

Otto thought of Memphis as another son; the lanky runner having taken up a big portion of the hole Jason moving out East had left with both him and Junie. And she knew that Memphis had always looked to Otto as a second father. She turned, burying her face in Sphinx's chest as fresh tears poured over her still aching cheeks. He sighed, tugging her closer before he dipped to kiss the crown of her hair; whispering against her curls.

"It'll be fine, Love. It'll all be sorted soon."

She nodded, turning back to watch Memphis pull away from Otto; handing him his kit and his leather jacket for her uncle to store. Which just brought fresh tears to both her and her uncle's eyes. He really was leaving . . . and not just for a little while. He was going for good. Otto took the parcel and coat, nodding before he reached up and caught Memphis at the base of his skull; pulling the taller man down to rest his forehead against his. The same ways he'd seen him do Jason a hundred times when he was younger.

"You go and do what you have to, son. But you always have a home here. A family that cares about you . . . and we'll always be here if you need us. Got it?"

* * *

Memphis nodded, hugging Otto again before he pulled away. He turned to Atley, taking the packet he handed him graciously. Jackson had gone and smoothed everything over with Cacuzza, telling the crime lord he had to leave for family and that he wasn't going to be able to come back. The man hadn't been happy but he'd relented, offering to put in a call to a small place in Redwood that he was familiar with.

He opened the packet, taking the map and looking over the plotted course. He would be driving North up through Charming, then he would follow his contact on and into Redwood. Where he would be setting up shop until he found something better. He put everything in the Mustang, closing the door before turning to Atley. He nodded to the man, smiling as the wiry boost just nodded to him once. He turned, looking over his family before he went to get into the driver's side of the car.

Donnie was standing off to the side with San, Hex between them and looking down to the ground. The man was barely able to stay upright but he'd come out to say good bye. Darrel had been one of his older friends . . . and he was mourning the loss the way any of them would. The way the rest would as soon as he left. Donnie looked about ready to cry while San was watching hex carefully . . . but he could see the moisture pooling in the cynical man's eyes. God, Santoro was actually trying not to cry . . .

He shook himself, glancing over Atley to Ripley and Sphinx. She was leaning into him heavily, tears running down her face as she rested her cheek against the sinister man's chest. But as she saw him looking she smiled to him, waving lightly as Sphinx dipped his chin. Before tugging his petite little lover closer to him as her smile started to fall. He dipped, pressing his lips to her hair before he let out a long sigh.

Memphis nodded back to him, tuning to smile at Otto. He had never felt more at home than he had here-with this mish mashed group of hooligans and thieves- but he couldn't stay. His blood needed him to be as far away or he would suffer an even worse fate. And as much as it killed him he would leave. He nodded to Otto, dipping into the driver seat of the car as Atley moved to shut the door. The older boost dipped, resting against the door panel as he took his hand and shook it. Leaving Memphis wanting to cry all over again. If anyone had ever told him that he would be as close with these people as he was when he'd first picked up a kit he would've laughed.

Life sure had a funny way of turning out sometimes.

"Take care of yourself, Memphis. I'll keep an eye on Kip for you, try to keep him clear of trouble. Okay?"

He nodded, squeezing the man's hand before pulling away. Atley nodded, stepping back from the car before moving to rejoin the others. And as soon as he heard the man pat the trunk he started the car and was gone. He pulled out of the lot, watching his family disappear from the rearview behind the cloud of dust and dirt his exit kicked up.

God why was doing the right thing so damned hard?

* * *

Fillip moved through the workspace of Exeter Steelyard, looking everything over with a critical eye as he made his way towards the office. This place wasn't as bad as what they'd had to make do with in France but it wasn't as cozy as their original home in London either. He sighed, shaking his head as he pushed into the back office slowly. He watched his boss work with the piece of wood, sanding it down and shaping it to curve.

He cocked his head to the side, watching the man mold the oak into what looked like the final part of the table he'd been constructing since they'd touched down in the States. Every time he got the opportunity he would work with the woods, letting the repetitive and almost tedious work lull him to a place where he could think through and solve even their worst problems. Like having Johansen be the one to protect their deceased informant. And letting the man pretty much go away to rot for all of the sins he'd committed in their name.

Fillip smiled, moving to stand closer to his boss as he heard the others move around behind him. His information could wait a few moments . . .

"Speak."

Fillip started, moving around and coming to stand where he was within the other man's line of sight before he began his report. Making sure he didn't move too quickly or do anything to upset the man. He was renowned for his volatile temper when he was pushed . . . and his almost frigid attitude when he wasn't.

"Memphis Raines is no longer running for Cacuzza sir. Or anyone else for that matter. He's apparently picked up and left, leaving his crew to decide if they want to run or disband. They'll probably all fall the wayside now . . ."

The man stopped before nodding once, going back to his work as he commented.

"Well that'll work in our favor then. Do we know when Cacuzza will be most vulnerable?"

Fillip nodded, handing him the packet of information he'd collected before turning to go towards the desk at the rear of the room. He looked over everything as the man chuckled, raising a brow at the plans he had laid out on the desk. Was he seriously going to build a coffin next? He turned, listening intently as his boss spoke.

"Well, Fillip. I think we'll bide our time. But until then continue as planned. Run the gangbangers out of the rest completely then offer them exclusive contracts. And make sure that you squeeze Cacuzza's operations as much as you can."

Fillip nodded, going to pass the word before he stopped.

"And Fillip?"

He turned back, brow raised as he waited for the leader to speak.

"Yes Mr. Calitri?"

Calitri looked up at him, going back to his work.

"Keep an eye on this Jackson fellow. He might prove to be useful if he's so well connected. We might have room for him . . ."

Fillip nodded, going out to do the other man's bidding. He suddenly felt bad for Atley Jackson. Because he knew Calitri would find a way to put him in his pocket. And no one ever came out once they went in . . . not breathing anyway.

* * *

Calitri set the sanding brick aside, wiping his hands as he turned to look out the dingy windows and into his newly acquired business. It had taken him almost two years to establish a small base here in Long Beach. And now that he had a foot hold-even the small one he'd managed to carve out- it was only a matter of time. Long Beach would be his . . .

They'd pushed his organization out England and France . . . but he was thriving here on the West Coast. And it had been all too easy plant the seeds for his hold to cement once he'd known where to look. -He sighed, turning back to the table he was crafting with an appreciative eye. He smirked. He hated this country-and being forced to stay here after all of the shite he'd put up with in London- but he would make do.

If only Guadimus had cooperated then he would already have over half of Cacuzza's organization . . .

The aging boost had politely declined both of his offers to come out of retirement and train a crew to run opposite Raines and the others, leaving him no choice but to do away with him. And to turn to Johansen to cover up the entire thing before anyone became the wiser. He sighed, his smirk falling. The cop was incompetent to a level that was infuriating-from botching the cover up to almost offing Raines's underworld contact- but he had kept their man on the inside safe. Until the idiot had tried to tangle with the youngest Guadimus.

He shook his head, his frown deepening before he took a calming breath; running his fingers down the smooth warm wood he'd molded and formed. He loved the way his children started to take shape . . . especially when they were this close to being done. He shook himself, gathering his thoughts. The girl had proved to be an issue when pushed-though her hulk of a lover had been the one to actually kill the man- but he'd been told she only ran when absolutely necessary. And since Raines was gone he doubted she would continue to run. Hell, he doubted any of them would . . . which would make it easier to get to Jackson.

He needed someone like that. Someone who knew the city and its underbelly inside and out . . . and could help him get an even tighter hold on the industries he wanted. The man's rumored long standing friendship with Cacuzza would be an issue . . . only so long as the Don was breathing.

Calitri turned, passing his sparse metal desk to look out and into the crowded steelyard. The towering piles of crushed and eroded metal twisted together to make a nightmarish labyrinth, shrouding most of the open space in almost monstrous shadows as the Californian sun peaked over the horizon. He knew few people could appreciate the sight but to him it was almost as majestic as his old home. This was his freedom-his second chance at becoming everything he was supposed to be. Long Beach was going to be his . . . And nothing-not even Cacuzza or Raines- was going to stand in his way.

* * *

_And that fellow babies is the end! Oh and by the way . . . . **BOOGER**! Ha! Id anyone gets that reference they get a cyber cookie . . ._


End file.
